When Worlds Collide
by SuperNova CO
Summary: A wellness check. That is all Heidi had to do. Unfortunately for the daughter of Hades, evil lurks unseen. What happens after that? She is sent to a whole other dimension where no one knows who she is. On the bright side, she runs into a rather unconventional group of friends. The adventure of a lifetime, right? Ha ha, nope! Heidi:The Daughter of Hades/Nature is Magic crossover!
1. New World?

_Hey everyone! I am ReginaMara, otherwise known as the writer of Heidi : Daughter of Hades. If you have __**somehow **__ended up on this story without knowing either of the featured fanfics, __**Heidi: Daughter of Hades **__and_ _**Descendants: Nature is Magic**__, I suggest that you go back and read a few chapters of each fic. Of course you can always just read the story, I don't mind, you may not know what's going on or who is who, though. It's entirely up to you however and I hope you enjoy this collab either way. _

_As always, neither of us own Descendants and we each own our respective OCs. _

.-.-.-.-.-.

Heidi frowned as she rushed around her and Audrey's room. She appeared to be in thought as she grabbed random objects along with various articles of clothing since she was still in her pajamas.

Audrey looked up from her diary with a sigh, "What are you doing?" It was Sunday, and they usually just hang out in their house in their jammies all day, it was a tradition they had been doing for a couple months now.

Heidi had her ember in hand as she slipped on her jacket, "Hermes flew in to tell me that I have to check up on the Underworld. You know, to make sure it hasn't gone to hell?" Heidi said, picking up a pair of boots before throwing them elsewhere.

"Oh...but isn't it already, well…" Audrey trailed off, refusing to say the word.

She was a princess and princesses don't swear...even in front of people who could care less.

Heidi tilted her head until she picked up what Audrey was putting down, "...Oh! You mean, isn't it _already _hell?" Heidi chuckled as Audrey nodded, "And _yes _it is already Hell, but we're talking about out of control hell." She explained, grabbing a pair of sneakers she had bought recently.

Audrey tilted her head; _I thought it was usually out of control…_

The way Heidi often described the Underworld made the princess believe that it was a dark place filled to the brim with demons, while the screams of souls was a constant reminder of what the Underworld _actually _was.

Heidi looked around the room, "Where did I put the dog?" She mumbled, suddenly jumping on her bed and throwing pillows about, the objects flying over her head and hitting the door.

The goddess looked very much like a child at that moment, and Audrey couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face at the sight.

_You goofball. Can't you even keep track of a dog? _She thought with a smile as she lifted the three-headed puppy, "This dog?" Kirby barked as his tail wagged at 90 miles per hour.

Heidi stopped mid-throw, "Oh, good, you found him." She set the pillow down, jumped off of the bed, and walked over, "Good dog." She patted Kirby's head and looked up at Audrey, "I won't be long; it's nothing more than a wellness check." She smiled and hugged her while Audrey frowned.

_Wellness check? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

"You better not take long," Audrey said, the thought of Heidi going back down there upset her as Heidi took a step back.

_I don't want you to be missing and at the mercy of the gods for another six months._

"Don't worry, I'll pop in, then I'll pop out. _Nothing can go wrong._" Heidi said, calming the princess down, "I'll be back, no matter what." Her voice was soft as she walked over to the princess.

"Promise me that you will." Audrey stated, narrowing her eyes as she stood up, _"Promise."_

Heidi blinked, slightly confused as to why she was so persistent, before smiling and taking Audrey's hands, "I promise." She leaned down and placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

Audrey's eyes widened as a blush quickly covered her cheeks, _Annnd the butterflies are back. I always get butterflies around you._

Heidi pulled away, "I have to go now. Kirby will protect you while I'm gone, okay?" Heidi patted the princess's shoulder gently as she turned away.

Audrey nodded, breathless as a small smile replaced her frown, "Alright…"

Heidi opened the door and smiled one last time at her, "Bye."

And then she was gone.

_Please come back. _Audrey thought, sighing, and sitting down. Kirby hopped up and laid on her lap with a whine, "I know...I miss her too, and it's only been mere seconds."

Audrey couldn't imagine another six months without her goofball goddess, the woman who knew how to cheer her up, and the woman who stole her heart with two words, _I promise. _

Heidi was someone who never forgot a promise; even when she forgot all else, she _still _remembered a promise. And if it took years to keep her promise? She always fulfilled it.

_She always keeps her promises._

Audrey picked up her diary, looking at the sketch of the goddess she drew months ago, "I don't know what I'll do." She traced her fingers over the drawing before closing the diary.

Kirby noticed the frown on her face and rolled on his belly, prompting her to laugh and shake her head.

"I swear, you act more and more like her every day, and I think you know that." She said, rubbing the puppy's belly.

_Maybe, just maybe, everything will go to plan for once._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Heidi entered the Underworld with a crash as she tumbled down the stairs, "Why did I ever switch to sneakers?!" She yelled as she hit each staircase. "Ow!"

_Damn shoelaces!_

She landed smack on her butt, causing several demons to look at her strangely, "Oh, cut it out! Can't a girl crash down the stairs without getting stared at?"

The demons quickly went back to what they were doing.

They didn't want to upset the daughter of their boss. Otherwise, he'd probably steal their souls as soon as he got off the Isle. Hades wasn't the nicest or the most understanding of gods and would be the one to ignore their pleas and kick them down into the swirling whirlpool of death.

Heidi stood up, brushing the dust and dirt off of her as she looked around, "Looks perfectly normal down here." She looked at a group of demons, "Hey!" They all looked at her, "You been feeding Cerberus?"

They all nodded quickly and pointed at the currently sleeping guard dog.

Heidi hummed, "Good, good. Can't have her feasting on souls, that always ends in _way _too much paperwork." She rubbed her chin, "Have the fates complained at all?" She asked aloud, walking around the area.

The demons shook their heads as a few grumbled 'no,' each looking relieved that the goddess wasn't going to go after them like her father would.

Hades would rip them to shreds if they grumbled the wrong thing and all the demons agreed that anger management classes would do him some good.

"Great." Heidi clapped her hands together, whipping around towards the deadly staircase, "Everything looks fine, so I'll be taking my leave now. I have a princess waiting for me back home." Heidi said with a chuckle, leaning down to pick up a stray diamond, "And I'll be taking this." She tossed it up in the air and caught it before putting it in her pocket, "Don't destroy the place while I'm gone!" She called out over her shoulder, waving as she climbed the stairs.

As she reached the top, a strange blue smoke appeared around her. It felt..._unnatural_. It felt _**wrong**_. Heidi shook her head, the smoke seemingly choking her as it surrounded her. She could only do one thing. The bluenette closed her eyes as she focused on the magic flowing through her veins as she summoned it around her.

She took a deep breath as her eyes snapped open and forcefully expelled the magic out of her, causing the smoke to disappear as the wave of white magic hit it. Heidi exhaled, shaking slightly as she calmed down, "What _was _that?" She whispered, pulling out her ember and looking at it, "It didn't come from this…" She looked behind her, the depths of the Underworld being the only thing behind her. "And it didn't come from here." She gazed back up at the exit, "So where did it come from?"

Heidi considered the idea that it could've been a powerful spell, but who could cast such a spell? Who could make a spell that could come into her father's domain?

"Only a god or a demigod could pierce through the entrance. I don't know about fairies, though, so if one as powerful as Maleficent did it…" Her eyes widened in realization, "Oh, no…"

Did Maleficent somehow reverse the lizard thing? Was she in Auradon?

_If she is, Auradon could fall. I have to get up there!_

Heidi placed her ember up against the exit as her hair flamed up, **"Open!" **She yelled, causing everything to shake around her as the door opened up.

She quickly jumped out, fire already dancing across her skin.

….

There was no _Maleficent_. No villains, no demons, dragons, _nothing! _

Impossible.

Heidi blinked, mouth gaped in shock, "I was so sure…"

_The blue mist __**had **__to have come from above ground, that's the only explanation._

That's when she heard a gasp behind her, causing her to glance over shoulder.

Mal was standing there...and she looked surprised, stunned, and..._angry?_

_Angry? Why would she be angry?_

"Hades?" Mal whispered, looking Heidi up and down, "How are you…"

Heidi tilted her head in confusion, "Did you call me Hades? Mal, I'm not Hades-" She took a step forward before she was cut off by Mal's glare.

"Stay back!" She yelled, her eyes glowing green, "I don't know _how _you made it off the Isle, or _why _you're a woman, but I'm not letting you stay here."

Heidi looked down at her ember, sighing in realization, "You...don't know who I am?"

Mal looked at her strangely, "I don't know what game you're trying to play, but I'm not falling for it." She stated, "You are Hades, and you should be on the Isle. I _know _who you are."

_Something is not right...What's going on? Why would Mal think I'm Hades? Has she been spelled? _

_Oh, my gods…_

Heidi knew she had to get out of there; she had to find out what was going on. Something wasn't quite right, and it didn't sit well with her.

_Almost like...this is not __**my **__Auradon, but another's. _

She tucked the thought away as her hand tightened around her ember. Heidi looked at Mal one last time, a sad look on her face before melting into the shadow of a nearby tree.

_If Mal doesn't remember me, does that mean...nobody remembers me? _Heidi thought, horror finally sinking in, _How could this happen? Who did this?! How can I fix this?_

She landed in another shadow, _...Can I fix this? _

Heidi traveled through the shadows until she made it to a dense forest, a place where she could safely fall out of the shadows and take a moment to think about the mess she landed herself in.

_I have to think this through. First, the blue mist that was unsettling. That felt like magic, yet it was so...__**dark**__. Maybe it was a warning? Second, no bad guys attacking Auradon. Third, Mal has no idea who I am and thinks I'm Hades. Fourth, I'm pretty sure she's going to look for me like her life depends on it._

Heidi looked at her ember before pressing it against the ground.

Typically, this would cause the ground to open up and allow her into the Underworld. This time it did...nothing. Absolutely, freaking, nothing.

"What?" She whispered, looking at the ember before trying again.

Nothing.

Her eyes went wide, "No...You can't be broken; if I can't get the door open...I'm stuck." She went quiet at the words she had just said.

_This can't be happening; this has to be a dream. Yeah, I have to be dreaming! _She slapped herself across the face, pausing as she looked around. _It's not a dream. _She thought, forcing herself to stay calm.

What would her father do in her situation? He wouldn't panic, maybe yell in anger, but not panic. She had to be strong, just like Hades.

She pushed herself up, _I told Audrey I would be back, and I won't let some stupid mist mess everything up! _

Heidi took a deep breath as she calmed herself, "If I can reach the gods, I might have a chance. They know _way _too much for their own good." She muttered, "They know that Hades is still on the Isle, and they'll believe me as soon as they see _this_." She said, lighting her ember on fire as she narrowed her eyes, "Why does Olympus have to be so far away?"

She closed her eyes as she prepared herself to teleport...then nothing happened.

Her eyes snapped open, "I can't teleport? That's broken too?!" She yelled before slamming her hand over her mouth before slowly removing it, "Dammit." She muttered, shoving her ember into her jacket. _Why not make my life a living hell? _She thought with a growl, kicking a rock in anger. _Not like I needed my ember or anything._

Heidi balled her hands into fists and whipped around before punching a nearby tree, her incredible strength splitting it in half instantly while her fist fell to her side.

_Well, at least I'm acting like dad now, punching a tree in a fit of anger. _She thought, eyes narrowed as her eyebrow twitched.

She shook her hand, brushing off the chips of wood as she scowled at the bright blue sky, "Always the nicest days that mean trouble." She stated, looking back at the tree she had punched before jumping into a nearby shadow.

_There has to be __**someone **__that will not try to launch me back to the Isle. _

_But who?_

_Who would not want to throw Hades back onto the Isle?_

Heidi snorted, "Hah, there's no one like that, everyone wants to kick Hades back onto the Isle. I'm so screwed."

88888888888

"What are you doing?" A confused Hazel asks her sister.

Ara twirls before flopping down on her bed carelessly. She rolls herself up like a burrito and positions her head perfectly on her silky-golden pillows.

"Relaxing. You should try it sometime." She replies.

Hazel rolls her eyes at her sister's response.

_What on earth am I going to do with her?_

"You go through all of that, and sleeping is the first thing on your mind? I mean, now we have our parents to worry about. Beast hates us more than ever now. Then there is still your plan… Aren't you at least a little worried?" Hazel asks her. She looks at her with concern.

Ara starts with halved eyes, "Hmm, you're right. I think…yes, I know what to do! I'll sleep on it."

Ara buries herself in her blanket burrito. She successfully blocks out the sunlight and Hazel from view.

Hazel's look of concern turns into a look of irritation.

_Fine. I guess you are busy, then. I will have to comfort myself some other way. _

_Not many people are here as a result of the storm. They won't be back until a couple of days. I guess that means no one is using the orchestra equipment. I guess I could pop by the auditorium._

Hazel takes one last look at blanket Ara. She has made her decision.

_I guess I will leave her a note, then._

She scribbles away on a discarded piece of paper that was conveniently placed on her desk.

It was a short and formal note explaining where she would be going and when she would be back. Nothing more.

She finishes by folding it shut and writing her initial on it.

"I better hurry if I want to beat everyone else." She says as she opens the door.

She gently closes it on the way out as respect for Ara. Then she swiftly journeys to the auditorium mostly in silence.

The only thing that breaks the silence are her bangles constantly clinking against each other.

When she finally reached the grand entrance to the musical room, her eyes widen in excitement.

She looks over her shoulders to make sure she wasn't being followed. When she sees no one, she silently slips into the room undetected.

The door closes behind her, and she feels free. Even better, there seems to be no one here.

Instead of yelling out 'hello' and getting caught (if someone _were_ here), she silently walks about looking for signs of other people. When she finds nothing, she releases a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She has done this before. Many times. She knows where they keep the instruments, but today, the larger instruments are left out on the stage.

Very convenient for Hazel. Convenient because they left out the main instrument she came to play.

The harp.

Hazel loves the harp. Chester taught her how to play it when they first met in early middle school. He tried to convince her to join the orchestra. He said she was a natural, but she declined.

She declined because the harpists were required to play solos at concerts. Hazel was terrified at the idea of playing in front of that many people. The very thought made her dizzy.

So every now and then she slips into the auditorium to play whenever she can. It really calms her nerves when things feel like they are going absolutely wrong.

Then again, she may want to play the wonderful, red grand piano. It truly is a beautiful work of art.

"Hmm, harp or piano? Great. Now I don't know what to play!" She says to herself.

She places a delicate index finger to her chin as she comes up with a decision.

About five minutes later she concludes, "I guess I can play the harp today. After all, it is what I came here for. I can make plans to play the piano tomorrow."

With that she makes her way to the stage of the auditorium and surrounds herself with the instruments on display. Quickly she makes her way to the large gold and black pedal harp. It is even more magnificent up close.

She excitedly pulls up a chair and gets in proper position. Then, she began to play her stresses away though song; the random strumming of chords. That is, until she found a tune.

_I feel better already. Who needs Ara? I will spend about ten more minutes in here then I will leave. Just ten._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_This __**may **__have been a bad idea. _

Heidi looked both ways as she slowly crept past a classroom, _Gotta admit, I never thought I'd have to be sneaking around Auradon Prep. Then again, I never thought I'd be called my father. I guess this is why Audrey suggested I wear wide-brimmed hats when I first arrived in Auradon._

Never once in her life did Heidi despise her hair as much as she did right now.

Her eyes widened and she quickly jumped into a shadow, _That voice…_

Sure enough, Mal turned the corner and with her was none other than Ben.

Mal looked troubled, "Ben, he's here, I know what I saw."

"Mal, I believe you." He said, calming her down as they stopped, "But how could he have gotten off of the Isle? The barrier has not been compromised, and Hades can't use his powers."

Mal frowned and glared at the floor, "I...I don't know how he made it out. I don't know why he's a woman, and I don't know what he wants." She looked up, determination now in her eyes, "But I _do _know that he is still here and I won't stop looking till I find him."

Ben slowly nodded, "I'll help you, alright?" She smiled until he held up his hand, "I do want to ask him why he is here, though, as something could be going on that we don't know about."

"Ben…"

"Please? If he's up to no good...I'll have him escorted back to the Isle." He held her hands and smiled softly at her.

Mal sighed, "Fine." She gave in and shook her head, "I haven't told the others yet, I don't know how they would react...Hades is, well…"

_He's a god who throws temper tantrums and gets so angry his head lights on fire. _Heidi thought, finishing the girl's sentence, _Yeah, I can see how everyone would be afraid of him, but it's not like he can __**actually **__light himself on fire. Not anymore. He'd have me do it for him. _

"Everyone on the Isle has feared him at one point." Mal said quietly, looking away.

"It's okay, we'll find him. Let's go tell everyone." He began walking again, leading her away towards another part of the building.

As soon as she was clear, Heidi fell out of the shadow, _That target on my back just got a whole lot bigger. _She thought dryly, shaking her head, _I swear, if Mal goes after me I __**will **__whip out the human blowtorch technique._

Just when she thought that she was _finally _safe from more random students, she heard someone walking towards her...until they stopped. Something clattered to the ground and a faint gasp alerted the goddess.

Heidi sighed, "You have got to be kidding me. Nope. We are _not _going to be doing this." She clapped her hands together and whipped around.

Turns out it was Evie, a very startled Evie.

Heidi pulled out her ember, "You better work, shitty thing." She muttered, summoning her signature blue flames and bringing the ember to life. She looked at Evie, "I'm not trying to hurt you, okay? I am simply...Ah, what's a good way of explaining this?" She lifted the ember to her mouth as small flames danced on her lips, "Maybe I should just do it." Heidi placed a kiss on the ember, and in an instant Evie's eyes went dull.

The girl picked up her bag that she had dropped and walked past the goddess, seemingly in a zombie-like daze.

Heidi watched her until she turned a corner and left the hallway, "Thank the gods that still works." She tossed the ember up and caught it with a grin, "That gives me an hour while she is a zombie." She pocketed the ember and chuckled, "She'll be fine."

She shoved her hands in her pockets, _I miss messing with people and zombifying them. I guess I haven't done that in...how long has it been? _Heidi shook her head, _Far too long. Back then it was for fun, now I'm doing it to save my ass. Oh how the times have changed._

The way she zombified people was a lot less harmful than most assumed; all she was doing was forcing their emotions to be sealed away for a short period. Most of the time, she would bring them out of the state and return them to normal. This time, however, she manipulated them into heading to a specific destination. It's not like it permanently damaged them; they didn't even know they had their emotions removed and turned into a zombie. They just thought they had dreamt it all up.

No harm no foul. Right?

Heidi flew into the nearest shadow as a student walked out a room, blissfully unaware of the goddess that was looming in a nearby shadow.

Heidi carefully stepped out, ember in hand as her eyes glowed. The student stopped and looked over his shoulder, and yelped as soon as he saw the goddess.

"W-Wha-?"

"Nope." And with that one word, he was reduced to a zombie and walked away much like how Evie did.

Heidi's eyes went back to normal and she scowled, "I hope I don't run into anymore students, I think Mal would notice an entire school of zombies." She said, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Well, at least I know it's not only Mal."

The goddess let out a tired sigh as she moved to another part of the building. This half of the building had a couple more classrooms but mainly housed the grandest room of them all. The auditorium. Inside was where the band practiced, Heidi had often frequented the room to practice the violin and piano.

They never allowed her electric guitar though, which always confused the goddess. It's not like she'd turn such a room into her own personal rock concert.

She held those outside, it was _much _more appropriate.

Heidi stopped walking for a moment as her enhanced hearing picked up something from inside the auditorium.

She opened the door a crack and peeked in. On the stage was a student she never recognized playing the harp. In Heidi's opinion the girl played quite well, and the sound itself calmed her nerves ever so slightly.

_She plays well, can't say I know who she is though. Not like I know the whole student body. Who has time for that? _She thought, narrowing her eyes and turning around as she quietly shut the door.

What she didn't realize was that the person playing the harp had looked up and managed to catch a glimpse of her blue hair.

Heidi glanced both ways, narrowing her eyes, _I swear, if a student suddenly appears I will scream. _

Thankfully, for her sake and the random students, no student appeared.

Heidi shoved her hands in her pockets;_ Perhaps I should check out the dorms. Even if she doesn't remember me...I want to know if she is here as well. _

The goddess contemplated the idea before smiling, _No reason to not check. Who knows, maybe she will remember me._

The reasonable side of her leaned towards the "Audrey won't remember you, you fool" while the love dovey side said, "You two love each other right? Love conquers all!"

In reality, of course, it would be the first one. True Love can't conquer _everything_, curses, spells, hexes, voodoo and hoodoo sure, but not this. This was not _her _Auradon, and if it wasn't her Auradon, it wouldn't be _her _Audrey.

_Maybe I just want to see her. _Heidi thought, flying into a shadow as she heard something, _Maybe I'm in denial. That would make the most sense, I suppose. I was in denial those first few weeks in the Underworld._

When the sound proved to be nothing, she fell out of the shadows, keeping her head low as she was deep in thought.

_I have to get over this, I should do what my father would do. He wouldn't get all mopey over a missing girlfriend, well he wouldn't have one in the first place, he'd get himself together and figure out how to get back to the Underworld. _She sighed, frowning as every step felt heavier than the last.

Her thought process was making her dread going to check the dorms, she wanted a single outcome, an outcome she knew wouldn't come to pass. She wanted the impossible, she wanted a miracle.

_No. Don't think like that; it's only a quick pop in and out. I just want to __**see**__. _

She looked up, realizing she had walked much faster than she had thought as the dorm stood before her. The building that was the source of her hope and also the source of her despair.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered, flying into the shadow of a student who was entering the dorm.

888888888

Hazel has not been able to strike the right chord since. Not since she had caught a glimpse of someone peeking inside the auditorium.

She had been caught!

She knew good and well that she was not supposed to be in there without permission, but honestly, she felt like she had to. She loved to sneak inside and get to imagine her dream of being on stage.

Now that she had been caught, however, threw her completely off her game. Not only that, but the person she had been caught by had the strangest hair.

She had never seen a student with hair of that type before, and she had been going to this school for quite a while now.

_Should I? I am really considering investigating this "mystery student" with the icy blue hair. Well, the last time I investigated, I got stuck with CJ…_

That made her think twice about that idea. Until her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

_Sometimes I wish I could be more like Ara. At least she knows how to mind her own business…_

With that, she said goodbye to her beloved harp and went about her way. She slips outside of the auditorium.

Thank goodness, no one was there. The loud clinking of her bangles would've definitely given her away.

_I really have to pick out some quieter clothes if I expect to go into stealth mode more often._

She continues through the halls as if she did nothing out of the ordinary. She just sees everyone carrying out their daily life.

She sees the boys and happily waves to them from afar. They wave back and meet up with her hoping to have a quick conversation.

"Sup, Hazey!" Triple G says. "Have you seen Chester? I swear he cheated me in a game of poker and I want a rematch!"

_It's not hard to get over on you at all…_

_"_No, actually, I haven't. I would say to ask Ara if she wasn't sleeping. Actually, go check on her for me. Make sure she is still _alive_." I tell him.

He laughs while George shakes his head.

George says with his English accent, "I will make sure to do that. Oh, and make sure you find Ben. He said he wanted to talk to us about something."

Hazel looks at him in shock. Those were the most words…

George has never said that many words before! Not that she had heard. Of course, she had to fulfill his request!

"Umm, sure!" She tells him.

This is when she and the boys part ways. Now, continuing what she was doing.

_Maybe I just have to ask Ara about this person with blue hair. As a blue-haired person, she should know about any other blue-haired people._

She reroutes herself to where the dorms are located. That is when she hears the sound of a door opening. More like breaking...

_Stupid sensitive ears! Now I am curious to see where in the world that came from. Usually, in horror movies, this is where someone dies…_

Without much thought, she decides to check it out anyway. No matter how many times she told herself that this was a bad idea, she couldn't bring herself to do the safe thing and turn around.

So, she follows the sound. She does something similar to what she did when she found CJ. She uses her imagination to guess where the sound might have originated from.

She trails through the halls carefully. She mentally curses at the noises her bangles are making due to her movement, but she knows if she takes them off, they will make more noise. In turn, give her away even more.

_Stupid bangles! I love and hate these annoying, beautiful, noisy, glistening...things._

She shakes those contradictory thoughts out of her head, and keeps moving.

_I hope no one can hear these as much as I think they can! If so, I am completely toast!_

_**POV CHANGE**_

Heidi glared at the door in front of her, "Now would be a good time to have a key." She said, looking down at the doorknob, "I guess it doesn't matter though, if I traumatize someone, I can always turn them into a zombie."

She grabbed the doorknob and turned it with incredible strength before pushing it open with her shoulder. The goddess entered the room and sighed _Empty — not even a trace of someone having lived here for months. I broke into a room for nothing. _

Heidi pulled out her ember and growled at it, "I have a feeling this is _your _fault. If you would just open the damn gate, I'd be home comforting a panicking princess! Instead _I'm _the one panicking and having tantrums." She yelled, her hair aflame now as she shoved it back in her pocket. "Just great. Now my only option is the hike to Olympus!" The goddess glared at her surroundings, folding her arms, "I feel like I've been ripped off, first I have to listen to _stupid _Hermes, then I had to check on Hell, and when I go to leave I get out at the wrong Auradon! I'm starting to think those gods just wanted me gone!"

She was well aware of how much she was acting like Hades during one of his fits, but she didn't care. She had a _right_ to throw a tantrum in her current situation. Anyone would!

_But you are __**not **__your father._

Heidi closed her eyes as she took a couple deep breaths, "I can't act like him, he burned forests down, I don't want to burn down a dorm room." Her hair died down, "I am better than this; I do _not _have anger issues. I. Am. Fine." After reciting those words, she shook her head, "What do I do now? I can't just call down any gods to give me a ride, none of them except Hermes even leave their _godly domains_."

She glanced at her surroundings, "Well, maybe I should first get out of this empty dorm room." She muttered, narrowing her eyes as she turned around, and headed for the broken door.

Heidi pulled the door as much as she could, trying to close it despite the fact she busted the doorknob like a moron.

_Seriously, you could have tried to pick it. _She thought to herself as she hmphed.

Not entirely satisfied with how closed the door was, she sighed and gave up, "Whatever, it's just a door, they can fix it."

The goddess paused to think, closing her eyes as she thought about her next area to search.

That's when she heard the sound of something...clinking? What _was _that sound?

Heidi narrowed her eyes;_ I really don't want to zombify another student, the more there are, the more likely I'll get caught. _

Heidi took a couple of steps forward, knowing that someone was around and could have possibly heard her. If they listened in and were friends with Mal, she was doomed. Mal would come charging in like a crazy woman and would be going for the kill.

_Mal, you've got some serious daddy issues if you want me gone. _Heidi thought, slowly walking through the hallways.

She kept an eye out for anyone, and an ear open for the clinking. _Seriously, what __**is **__that? _Then she heard it, the quiet sound of someone breathing nearby.

_They could still hear me yelling from here if they've got good hearing. _

She instinctively pulled out her ember as her eyes began to glow, "I know someone is here, come out peacefully, and you will not face the consequences."

"What if I don't want to?" A calm voice responds.

Heidi chuckled, straightening up and tossing her ember up in the air, "I have my ways of getting people to obey. Call it manipulation if you wish, I call it persuasion."

She hums and says, "Okay, the fact that you responded creepily obviously shows me that you're up to no good. Yeah, I will be my way…"

She makes a run for it.

Heidi sighed, "And here I thought creepy would work, guess it only works for him. Oh, well." She shrugged and jumped into a shadow.

The bluenette raced through each shadow at an incredible speed before hopping out and landing in front of the girl, "Hi. I don't know _why _you're running; I didn't do _anything_." Heidi said innocently, acting as if she hadn't just broken into a room.

She scoffs, "Okay, so you threaten me with 'consequences' and expect me not to run for my life?"

"What did you want me to say? I have free cookies for those who show their faces?" Heidi asked dryly, folding her arms and looking down at the girl, "Of _course _I had to threaten you, it produces results."

"What do you want from _me_?" She says as she prepares herself defensively. Her magic threatening to burst from her fingertips.

Heidi didn't appear bothered by the threat as she chuckled, "All I want to know is...did you hear _anything_? Anything at all? If you didn't, well, you can run off and live your lovely life." Her eyes lit up as she smirked, "If you want to do this the other way, we can play zap each other with magical blasts."

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't. Besides, I don't 'zap' people. My magic is an art. Not a plaything." She says stubbornly.

Heidi snapped her finger, causing an aura of white magic to surround her, "Oh, mine isn't either. It tends to blind people, though, so I guess that's a plus. Anyway, if you don't want to answer me, I can fight you for the answer. How's that sound, sweetheart?" Heidi asked, grinning mischievously as she tilted her head, "I haven't had a good fight since I was told to stop using my magic."

She tilts her head up and takes a deep breath before answering. "Number one, don't call me _sweetheart_. Two, I ain't talking."

Heidi groaned, snapping her finger as the magical aura disappeared, "Ugh, you are _impossible_. I've tried creepy, I've tried combative, I've tried everything! Don't make me stalk you around till you give me the answer." She suddenly smirked, "I'm patient, I can hide, I can watch, and I can follow you until you will be _so _irritated that you yell the answer." She paused, "Oh my gods, I'm turning into my father." She muttered, eyes wide as she had a look of disgust on her face.

The girl wears a look of concern on her face. "You have to be the weirdest bad guy I have ever met, and I should know a little about b-bad guys…"

Heidi sighed, giving up as she facepalmed, "Yeah, well, I'm _not _a bad guy. I look like one, _but _I'm not. Hence the failed villain speech. I don't know a thing about being a 'bad guy,' so forgive me for being bad at this." She said, feeling slightly embarrassed as she removed her hand from her face.

The girl's face changed from a look of concern to a look of amusement. "R-Really, 'cause those were some pretty convincing threats. I just so happen to be used to them."

"Oh, so I got someone who is used to being threatened?" Heidi said, raising her eyebrow, "My first day trying to be evil and I get a veteran. Well, that backfired, that's probably the tenth thing to backfire today." She rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Seems I can't do evil, I give up." She threw her arms into the air, "It was worth a try."

She looks at her deeply and asks, "Who are you?"

Heidi suddenly looked nervous, "I...don't know if I can say that or not. It's a weird, complicated situation I've landed myself and I'm considering it impossible." She rubbed her arms, "Besides, I'm just a failed villain, no?"

She chuckles to herself, "Why do I always find _interesting_ people? Why can it never be Chester?"

Heidi smirked, "Trust me, I'm probably the most _interesting _person you'll ever meet. If not the weirdest." She said with a chuckle, folding her arms and tilting her head to the side.

She inhales and heavily sighs, "Let me guess, your hiding?"

The goddess bit her lip, "Probably from a ton by now…" She muttered, looking down at her hands, "Hiding is the only thing I _can _do."

She looks around carefully. "I can take you to my dorm, but we must be quick."

Heidi's eyes went wide, but she chose not to voice her excitement, "How far?"

The girl was already halfway down the hall before saying, "Down stairs. Now, hurry before the deal expires." She continues her travel.

Heidi blinked before breaking into a run after her, her speed allowing her to catch up quickly as she practically threw herself down the stairs.

"Now, be quiet, my sister is sleeping. She _hates _when people ruin her naps." She states.

Heidi smirked, "I happen to know how to be quiet around people like that, both my dad and my girlfriend are people who would rather throw me out the window if I awoke them." She said, chuckling at the thought.

She, who was already inside, says, "Did anyone tell you that you talk a lot? Get in here before you get caught!"

Heidi quickly nodded, and without a peep, she flew in, "Sorry." She whispered, before slamming her hand over her mouth in realization.

She looks over her sleeping sister and pokes the part of the blanket where her head should be. Nothing…

"Okay, it's okay to whisper. She is in deep sleep...or dead." She says while looking at her sister in irritation.

"That's reassuring." Heidi whispered, raising an eyebrow, "I'll keep quiet, though."

She nods before asking, "Okay, now what's going on? Are you the one who was spying on me in the auditorium?"

Heidi slowly nodded, "Yeah...I heard music, and I peeked to find out who was playing, I was curious that's all."

She actually looked relieved. She responds, "On the bright side, you can't get me in trouble. Something that follows me these days…"

"I know the feeling. Even if I could do something, I wouldn't have. I've done things that I'm not supposed to do, and nobody ever snitched on me. Who am I to snitch on those like me?" Heidi said softly, looking down at the ember still in her hand.

"Hazel." She says.

Heidi blinked before smirking, "I'm Heidi."

A sudden knocking at the door ended their conversation.

Heidi's head whipped towards the door, "Shit." She muttered, suddenly flying into the nearest shadow.

Hazel looked to the door and where Heidi had flown with a blank expression. She just looks over it for now and makes her way to the door.

When she opened the door, she found that it was Mal standing outside with a troubled expression, "Hello, Hazel."

"H-Hey, Mal. What's going on?" She asks stiffly.

Mal frowned, "There's been a problem. We...I have seen the villain Hades on school grounds." She stated with little to no emotion in her words.

Hazel raises an eyebrow, "Hades? You mean that soul...guy?"

Mal nodded, "Yep, the _same_ Hades that is supposed to be on the Isle."

Hazel somehow manages to keep eye contact while closing the door behind her.

"W-Wow, that s-sounds terrible!" She says while trying to be surprised.

Mal sighed, "And to make things worse, Hades has turned himself into a woman." She looked at the girl, "We don't know why he's done it."

Hazel hopes that her eyes are not changing colors again. That would totally give her away. Hoping for the best, she says, "Now, that i-is very peculiar. Thanks for telling me…"

Mal offered her a small smile, "Ben has his guards out looking for Hades, I'm making sure everyone knows. We don't want Hades getting to _anyone. _Who _knows_ what he would do." She paused before frowning again, "We are telling everyone to stay inside and out of sight until we can confirm Hades is off of the grounds." She said, making sure she said it firmly enough.

"Oh sure-wait what!? You want me to stay in my room!? For how long!?" Hazel complains.

Mal inwardly sighed, "We don't know, but we are hoping we can let everyone out by tomorrow. Tonight at earliest. I do not doubt that Hades will be leaving soon to go elsewhere." She said, looking slightly annoyed but managed to stay calm.

"Well, have you considered just having a peaceful...non-violent chat with this Hades woman? You know k-kill it with kindness?" She asks shyly.

Mal couldn't help but chuckle, "Hades doesn't _do _peaceful or non-violent chats, and we have reason to believe he has already claimed victims. He is not to be approached." She finished with a frown.

"Sure thing, Mal." She says as she forces a smile.

Mal smiled back and nodded, "Thank you. We will tell you when it's safe, okay?"

"Okay." She fake yawns. "Man, I am so tired. I will just be in my room. Taking a nap. Yeah."

Mal raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it as she gave her a nod, "Bye."

Happy to see she didn't get busted for her awkwardness. She happily waves at her.

"See ya, Mal!" She immediately closes the door behind her and locks all of the locks.

"You owe me big time." She says to the girl hiding in the shadows.

Heidi jumped out of the shadows, "You name it, I'll do it." Heidi said, a small smile on her face, "Thanks."

Hazel shrugs and says, "Don't mention it. So, what are you going to do now? Because of you, I am trapped in my room."

Heidi chuckled nervously, "So, you put two and two together." She scratched the back of her head, "As for what I'm going to do, I have to go to Olympus. On foot." She grumbled the last part out, glaring at her hands.

She nearly laughed. She looks at Heidi in disbelief and says, "On _foot_!? Before you get there, your feet will willingly disconnect themselves from your legs!"

Heidi only looked grumpier as she pulled out her ember, "Yeah, well _this_," She jerked her head at it, "Is broken. I used to be able to teleport around, but now I can't. The only way to fix it is to head up to Olympus."

Hazel nods and says, "So you're like a god or something? Cool!"

Heidi nodded, putting the ember away, "I'm something, don't know if a full-blood or not, so I'm just something." She said, snapping her finger and lighting her hair on fire, "I mean, I have the powers of a god, but I'm not _really _a full god. Oh, gods, that's complicated." She muttered, shaking her head at herself as she put the fire out.

"It's weird, but I think I understand. Oh, my hair lights on fire too, but only when I get super mad or something. I don't like to brag about my magic." She shrugs.

"Ah, the ol' hair lights on fire when you're angry? Yeah...mine does that too, but I can make it light up on command. I learned how to do it when I was young." She paused, "My magic is...new to me. I don't quite know what it is." She explained, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Hmm," Hazel says, "Maybe after getting used to it, you may learn more about it. Just like I did with my chlorokinesis. I got tired of having to trim my bedroom."

Heidi looked thoughtful, "I do know one thing about my magic. When I was in the Underworld, I talked to many souls and described the power and what it felt like. One old soul said that I was describing fairy magic to a T and that she was surprised I didn't know. I felt like such an idiot…" She said, shaking her head at the thought, "But who knows…"

"Hmm-" Before Hazel could respond, stirring was heard on the other side of the room.

Ara sits up, rubbing her eyes groggily.

Heidi leaned over, "Should I hide or jump out the window; I can do either." She whispered, keeping an eye on the girl.

She whispers in reply, "If you jump out the window, who knows who might see you? Besides, I don't think Ara is one you have to worry about. She knows a little about being wanted for arrest…"

Heidi looked at her strangely, "I'll just stay still then."

Hazel nods as Ara doesn't even look in their direction. She looks all over the room. She doesn't even notice them.

She is looking for her cape. Like coffee, Ara is not the same without her cape… When she spots it folded beside her bed, she sighs in relief.

"There you are!" She shakes it off and drapes it around her shoulders.

That's when she takes note of the two stiff people in the room. "An explanation would be lovely."

Heidi's eyes widened, "Uh…" She looked at Hazel, "My explanations are crap, sorry." She apologized, stepping back a bit.

Hazel looks at her in irritation. Of course, she would have to do this herself!

"Okay, long story short. I found her. Her name is Heidi. Ben wants her arrested when, so far, she's done nothing wrong." Hazel explains.

"Okay, then why does he want her arrested if she hasn't done anything?" Ara asks impatiently.

Hazel nods and says, "It's because they think she's Hades but in woman form..? It's all confusing."

Ara nods in understanding. "Hmm, I just can't have a normal day it seems. Oh, well, Heidi make yourself at home. This is not the first time we snuck someone illegal in here."

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "I don't think this was said, but Mal personally wants me gone and wiped off the planet. That girl looked like she just saw the thing she hated the most and then some. If she finds out, you guys are going to be in _serious _trouble. Are you sure it's okay?" She asked, looking concerned at the idea of her hiding in here.

Hazel has halved eyes when Ara bursts into laughter, "S-S-Serious-haha! Trouble-Ahaha! That's a good one! Why aren't you laughing? That was a joke, right? Really good punch line, well done."

Heidi sighed, "It's like talking to my dad; what have I gotten myself into this time?" She muttered, facepalming in exasperation.

Ara wipes tears off her eyes still giggling and says, "Wait, so you don't know who I am?"

Heidi looked at her, dryly, "Nope. I'm clueless."

Ara looks at her in shock and says, "Wow, that's new. I thought everyone knew about me. Ara'Levina? Daughter of Gaston? Queen of Illusions? Maleficent's prodigy? Anything?"

Heidi didn't even blink, "Think of me as a hermit and that I don't know shit. I've been living underground for awhile." She said, folding her arms.

Ara, still in surprise, says, "Wow. A person who hasn't heard of me. Now that is rare. Well, I will fill you in. I am _the _worst villain kid. I was trained by Maleficent at a young age to use my magic for...cooking...people. You know, zap zap." She snapped her fingers, which display purple sparks.

Heidi raised an eyebrow in interest, "You've got one hell of a track record."

"Oh, yeah, big time. Mal hates me for it too after I embarrassed her...many times. Argued even more times. Threatened her. I did a lot of things to her actually. So if you think she hates you, then join the club! I'm always in trouble!" She says while placing her hands on her hips.

Heidi chuckled, "Can't say it's the first time someone has hated me enough to want to kill me. I'm pretty sure all of Olympus tried to get rid of me once or twice. Gotta love that." She stated, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"That reminds me." Hazel says, "How are you going to get to Olympus by foot when guards are at every turn ready to arrest you? Seems like quite the task."

Heidi tilted her head in thought, "I'd like to say I could manipulate them all to leave me alone, but who am I kidding? I can't do thousands, hundreds maybe, not thousands." She paused, "If I could, I'd just fly there, but they'd also see that. So I'm out of options." She shrugged, seemingly not bothered by the fact.

Ara grows a wide grin on her face.

"Oh boy, what do you have planned? I feel like I am going to regret asking." Hazel says.

Ara's hands run together as she thinks. "What if you had a disguise? I have been watching a lot of cop shows lately, and they go undercover all the time. No one suspects a thing!" She finishes.

Heidi was silent for a moment before smirking, "That might work…"

Hazel's eyes widen in surprise, "Wait, you're actually agreeing with this!? How are we even supposed to get her a disguise! We can't take her anywhere!"

Ara rolls her eyes at her sister's panicking. "Relax, Stilts, and I got this under control." She says mostly referring to Heidi's height.

"Yeah, all we have to do is…" She smirked, "Make me look like Auradonian as possible. My girlfriend is a princess, and frankly, she could get _anyway _just by her looks." Heidi said in thought.

Ara says in thought, "Really? Either I scare the hell out of them or throw money at 'em."

Ignoring her sister Hazel says, "Okay, we-I can do that." For a minute, she had to remember that Ara would do no such thing…

"Really?" She asked before smiling, "That would help greatly. Considering my current look is "Manly and rockstar" according to some, I might have a chance if I just wear pink." She chuckled, tilting her head to the side.

Ara gags at the word 'pink.'

Hazel, once again, looks over her and says, "You got it. I will make you look like the most innocent Auradonian ever."

She summons a diamond in her hand and says, "Money is no object."

Heidi smirked, "Well, that's convenient. If you needed money, I picked up a diamond on my way out of the underground area I live in." She pulled the diamond out before shoving it back in her pocket.

Ara shrugs and says, "Glad we don't need cash. Now we have a problem. How are we going to get you around without being noticed? It has to be that hair that is giving you away. You stick out more than a coffee stain on a white sweater!"

"I'm well aware of the hair…" She said with a sigh, "The way I've been getting around is hopping in and out of shadows, but I can't do that forever."

Hazel thinks a bit, "What if we just...cover it? Temporarily?"

Heidi looked at her hair, "Got a big enough hat to hide this? Otherwise, I need a hood."

"What, and look like a satellite dish? There is no way you are going to be seen with me in one of those. Hood it is. I've got a few." Ara replies.

Heidi nodded in thought, "That would definitely work."

"Next problem, Breaking out of here. I can do it no problem. I can turn invisible and fly, so what about you guys?" She asks.

"I can fly into shadows and travel through them. Most of the time, nobody can see me doing it. If someone does, I can simply erase their memory…" Heidi explained, leaving out the fact that she zombified them.

Ara shrugs and says, "Alright. Hazel, You will be fine, right?"

Hazel nods in confirmation.

"Alright, we're good," Ara says to Heidi.

Heidi smirked as she folded her arms, "We should be."

* * *

Heyoo everybody! Yes, I was serious when I said I was making a collab, and this story is going to be awesome! Mera and I have so many cool things planned for this.

Comment, favorite, follow ya don't want to miss this!

Oh and thanks to the people who followed me in advance! See ya in the next chapter!

SuperNova out⭐


	2. Illegal Mall Day

_Hey guys, ReginaMera here, though you can just refer to me as Mera if that's too much of a mouthful. Anyway, thanks for following, faving, and reviewing. I'm glad everyone liked chapter one and I hope chapter two is just as good!_

_We don't own Descendants, we only own our respective OCs._

-.-.-.-.-

Heidi looked at herself in a mirror she was given as she finished up braiding her hair. _Why did I ever grow my hair out this long? _She thought, looking at her face as she made sure no blue was sticking out, _Oh, right, there's no way to cut your hair in Hell and Audrey said she liked it. You are such a sucker. _She frowned at her reflection, _Ugh, I better not argue with myself, I'd look even crazier. _

She put the mirror down and tucked the long braid down the black hoodie she had on, _I really hope I can make it around the grounds without getting caught, I'd be sent flying to the Isle, and I'd have to somehow explain myself when Hades inevitably saw me. _She chuckled softly to herself, _Like that would go over well. He'd probably say I'm his replacement or something, he tends to be bitter when talking about the gods._

Heidi straightened her shirt and pulled the hoodie over her head before turning around and looking at the two girls in the room, "I _think _I'm good." She said, pausing to look at herself, "Actually, I _kinda _look like a creep…" She shrugged, "Oh, well."

Hazel giggles, while Ara says, "Better a creep than Hades." She shrugs.

"You guys are going to be the death of me…" Hazel says.

Heidi chuckled, "Considering I've met the _real _Hades, I think I'd rather look like him than a burglar. At least I'm not wearing a mask."

"In defense of all burglars, because I was one, super heroes look just like burglars. Their outfits are just brighter colors…" Ara says in defense.

"Touché," Heidi commented.

Hazel rolls her eyes and says, "Can we go, please?"

Heidi smiled, "If we're ready, then I don't see why not." She glanced at the door. _What's the worst thing that could happen? _She thought, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Alright." Ara claps her hands together. "Hazel and Heidi. You two stick together while I get the car ready. Heidi, if you feel like you have been spotted, give me a whistle. I will be there in a flash."

Heidi nodded, "Got it." _I won't zombify anyone, I swear. I need to remind myself that…_

Ara looks to the door and says, "Now that we have that out of the way, let's step on it. Hazel, keep those bracelets under control!"

"Fine! I will put them back on in the car!" She says. She takes them off and holds them in her hands.

"Ready?" Ara says to them.

Heidi grabbed the ember from her jacket that she had laid in the room and shoved it in her pocket, "As I'll ever be." She stated.

"Good enough," Ara says. She calls on her magic to allow herself to vanish. The door opens.

"Ok, guys, like I said. Just whistle if you need me." Ara said from...somewhere. Her footsteps echoed through the halls.

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "Well, that's handy." She mumbled, clearly impressed with the invisible girl.

Hazel smirks and says, "I envy that power of her's. Alright, let's go."

Hazel peeks out into the hallway. Ara's footsteps can no longer be heard. So far, no one else's too. That's good.

"Okay, it's clear." She says, creeping along the hall. She is careful not to make a sound since the hall is prone to echoes.

Heidi glanced both ways out of precaution as she stuck close to the shadows. She fell in step with the other girl and looked at her wordlessly, _Don't screw this up Heidi, don't need to get people you don't even know wrapped up in your trouble. _She thought to herself, scanning her surroundings quietly.

Hazel's eyes glow bright blue as she draws in her magic. She focuses it on her senses. She releases a relieved breath.

"Okay, there is no one on this part of the school patrolling. There are only people who are mainly patrolling the exits." Hazel whispers to Heidi.

Heidi nodded, guessing what the girl had done had been magic-related, so she didn't bother asking about it. "Gotcha." She whispered back, suddenly feeling relieved.

Hazel begins to think. "We need a valid distraction to sneak out of at least one of these doors undetected. Also, If there are guards inside, there must be more outside."

Heidi pulled out her ember, "I could try something…" She mumbled, **"Come to me." **She whispered to the ember, closing her eyes as she ignited it.

It was silent for a few seconds until something poofed into existence.

Heidi looked at it, "I can still summon demons...huh, that's good, I guess." She glared at the demon, "We need a distraction."

The demon grunted in confusion, causing Heidi to groan, "You know, cause a scene? Go down and lead all the guards on a wild goose chase." She muttered, pointing to another part of the hallway, "Go, shoo. Otherwise, you'll be the one feeding Cerberus when you get down there."

The demon seemed to finally pick up what she was dropping and scrambled away in a rush.

Heidi chuckled, "There we go."

Hazel has no idea what just happened. She stares blankly and says, "I have no idea. Well, whatever works…"

Heidi nodded, "The least you know, the better you'll feel. Trust me." She said quietly, putting her ember away.

"Mhm, hm. I figured. Shall we get back to escaping?" She asks with a smile.

Heidi smirked back, "That's the plan. Let's go."

-.-.-.-.-.-

The demon stumbled outside, well aware of its mission it's bosses daughter just gave him.

He couldn't _exactly _say no and poof back; Hades would _definitely _steal his soul or feed him to Cerberus.

The demon looked around until he spotted a large group of people walking around. So, naturally, the demon did what he knew he had to do.

He ran straight towards them with a roar that only demons were able to make.

The guards noticed the demon immediately and glanced at each other, "What _is _that thing?"

"Maybe Hades summoned it?"

"I think he did; demons_ are_ his henchmen."

The guards all looked at the demon before pointing their weapons at it, causing the demon to stop and run away in the opposite direction. The guards looked at it before going after it, shouting "Stop!" and "Halt!" as the panicked demon just kept running.

-.-.-.-.-.-

In the midst of all of that chaos, they have effectively crept outside undetected. Hazel looks around for any bystanders before creating a large bush to hide behind. She motions for Heidi to come over as she looks.

Heidi ducked behind the bush, "At least he did what I said." She muttered, eyes scanning the scene.

"Okay, my car is parked on the opposite side. We have to make sure no one sees us, but that will be difficult since this area is so open." She says to her.

Heidi nodded, "I could get by, but who knows who may pop up. He only led away the guards in this area." She said softly, narrowing her eyes in thought.

"Hmm, where are the other guards..?" She asks Heidi.

Heidi bit her lip, "Well, they are probably patrolling every building, and I have no doubt Mal herself is on the hunt. We have to be careful if we see her." She stated, looking at Hazel in thought as her hand tightened around her ember.

"M-Mal?" She shook her head. "I got this. Stay close to me."

Heidi nodded, "Got it."

Hazel looks around. She kneels down to the grasses below her feet and says, "Spread the word. Let me know if you see Mal or the guards."

The grass and flowers use their leaves to salute as they go back to looking normal.

"I can talk to plants." She shrugs.

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "Besides Demeter, you'll be the second person I've met that can do that." She said in surprise, blinking as if she didn't exactly understand what she saw.

Hazel smiles and motions her over as she runs to a large tree. She takes cover in the shadows and waits for Heidi to do the same.

Heidi sprinted towards the tree and jumped into its shadow with a grin.

When Heidi is nearby and safe in the shadow, Hazel knocks on the tree's trunk. The tree gets the message and lowers its beaches to make a staircase for her to climb upon. When at the top, she has a much better view and can see the guards patrolling the other area.

"Okay, I see them." She says.

"Yeah? Cool. Now we know where they are." Heidi stated, her voice coming from the shadow as she sunk out a little to look at her.

Hazel grins, "I think I will handle this distraction."

Heidi chuckled, "Thank the gods, I hate having to summon those boneheads." She sunk back into the shadow completely.

Hazel allows her magic to flow through her hands to make a sphere out of a compound of many elements, mostly including fire.

"Show time." She says as she launches the sphere high up into the air. She makes sure it is in the opposite direction of where they would be heading. When it reaches the perfect spot, she motions for it to explode, and it did. It filled the sky with bright, beautiful colors. She launches a couple more. They make wheezing sounds as they are launched.

"Who is popping fireworks?" One of the guards asks the others.

One answers, "I have no idea, but we need to find this person and tell them that this is not the time or place right now."

They head off to find the shooter and leave that area completely vulnerable.

"Ta-da!" Hazel says in victory. The tree bends down so she can easily step off, then fixes itself to look normal. She then heads off in the direction of her car.

Heidi landed out of a nearby shadow, "Hm, that worked well." She said with a single eyebrow raised, amusement clear on her face.

"Of course. Who doesn't like fireworks?" She says as she continues to quickly creep about.

Heidi chuckled, "They don't apparently."

Hazel hides behind a smaller bush before saying, "Okay, we are almost there. My car is the white Lambo. You see it?"

The goddess nodded, "How could I not? That thing is as noticeable as my hair, nice car." She said, smirking at the sight of it.

"Oh, thank you. All that aside. We have one big problem." She says with a serious look.

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "What might that be?"

She grabbed her head and turned it to where Mal and Ben are. They appear to be talking to the guards about something.

"Oh." Heidi muttered, "I _could _try to manipulate them to leave, but I'm not sure if I can get them from here." She said, narrowing her eyes at the two.

"Something tells me that they are not in the mood for fireworks. I guess we just need a different distraction." She says. Then she puts her fingers in her mouth and releases a sharp whistle.

"Watch this," Hazel says to her.

Heidi glanced at her strangely. _Why'd she whistle? _

Ara allows herself to be visible again. She is standing near Hazel's car at the ready. She had heard Hazel's whistle, and she can see why. She smirked evilly as she makes her way over to Mal and Ben.

"Hey! It's my two favorite people! Mal and Butch!" She says to them when she gets there.

Mal looked at her with a glare as Ben smiled, "Hey, Ara." He said, clearly not as bothered as Mal was.

Mal narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing out?" She said in irritation.

"Why would I not be out?" She asks with a fake smile. "The sun is out. The birds are singing. Fireworks. It's a beautiful day!"

While Mal glared, Ben chuckled, "It is, isn't it? We actually told everyone to stay inside while we try and find Hades." He paused in thought, "Didn't Mal tell you?" He asked, seemingly oblivious of the irritation of the woman next to him.

Ara puts on her most innocent expression, but she is laughing on the inside. "O-O-Oh man. I recall no such thing. I must have been taking one of my famous naps when she came by. My goodness. I had _n_o idea that Hades was loose! I hope no one has been harmed!"

Ara catches Hazel looking at her from behind the bush. She motions them to the car, using her eyes.

Ben shook his head, "It's okay, we just want to make sure everyone is safe. Right, Mal?" Mal didn't say a single word, causing Ben to chuckle softly and to grab her hand, "Anyway...If you could head back inside soon, we'd appreciate it. We're hoping to allow everyone outside later." He said.

Hazel says to Heidi, "She wants us to sneak in the car while she keeps them distracted."

Heidi nodded, "Alright." She whispered, looking for the shadows that she could hop in along the way.

While she can, Hazel presses the button on her keys that opens the butterfly doors of the car. Now that it is ready to be entered, they just have to get to it.

"You know I can handle myself," Ara says with sparks flickering in her hair while her eyes glow. "I thought you knew that?"

"We know," Mal muttered as Ben nodded.

"We do, we just don't want anyone outside in case something happens. I heard from my guards that Hades summoned a demon earlier, and if he does that again, well, we don't want them going after the students." Ben said, looking at her before looking around the area, "I won't let Hades harm any more students."

Ara nods calmly and says, "Okay-okay. I understand. Do you have a plan? I mean, Hades is a big deal villain, like _me_, so you're going to need a plan."

While Ara was talking, Hazel sneaks behind trees, bushes, cars, anything she could find to cover herself with. "Almost there." She murmurs to herself.

Heidi followed closely as she flew in and out of the shadows, keeping an eye on Hazel as she did so.

Hazel finally makes it to the car and jumped in. She makes sure to keep her head low when she does. When the car detected the key, it automatically started.

Heidi seemingly appeared in the car; eyes narrowed as she glanced out the window, "That was close." She muttered to herself. _That last jump almost got me…_

"Now, how are we going to pull out of here without getting spotted?" Hazel asks her.

Heidi shrugged, "I could summon another demon to scare em off. Otherwise...I got nothing." She finished lamely, frowning at her hands.

Hazel frowned and said, "Well, maybe we just need to see what Ara has planned?"

"Better idea than mine," Heidi said, smirking as she looked back out the window. Hazel did the same and watched her sister.

"So you are telling me...you don't have a plan…" She asks Ben dryly.

Ben frowned, "Not yet…" Mal folded her arms and glared at her, "But Mal thinks she knows where Hades is heading."

"He's heading to Olympus," Mal stated.

Ara tries to suppress her surprised look. "O-Olympus. What makes you think that? I know it's a big tourist attraction…"

Ben nods, "The other gods are there and well…"

"It was the gods that got Hades locked up in the first place. It would only make sense for Hades to go there." Mal explained, rolling her eyes, "He hates his brother."

Ara nods for a moment. She turns away as her eyes glow. Completely out of nowhere, a heavy rainstorm is summoned wetting all three of them.

"There. Now you guys can take five. I can imagine that Hades does not like water or rain. Your welcome." She smiles in satisfaction, ignoring the glare from Mal. "Any who...I will be finding my way indoors. Good luck with your god hunt!"

Ben nodded and guided Mal away from the scene as she glared at the girl in anger.

When they were out of sight, Ara chuckles. She shakes her head, then goes to the car. Because the car is a two-seater, she sits on the top. This is usual for her. She knocks on the window.

Hazel lets her window down, and Ara says, "Okay, let's get outta here. Man, I have something to tell you guys."

Heidi blinked in surprise, _Can't say I expected her to sit on the __**roof**__. Eh, better her than me out in this rain._

Hazel shakes her head. Then she pulls off in amusement. While she is driving, she puts the address of their destination into the touch screen of the car. The GPS picks it up immediately and displays the route.

Heidi propped her head up and silently looked out the window,._Why do I always get myself into the strangest of situations?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heidi hummed to herself as she looked at all the different shops. The last time she had been at the mall, it had been because Audrey told her that she needed a new pair of shoes. Apparently, her people hadn't correctly done their job at that time, and she'd been so irritated that she decided to go out and find everything herself. Heidi just obliged and teleported her around for the day.

But she had never been there for her _own _reason, and it was quite different.

"Heidi? Hello? Were you paying attention?" Ara asks her with a raised eyebrow.

Heidi snapped out of her daze, "Sorry, usually when I'm in here, it's not for myself. I tend to space out." She said with a shrug and a small smile.

"I can tell," Ara responds dryly.

Hazel elbows her and scolds her, "Ara! Be nice! She's going through a lot."

Ara gives her a dry look before looking back at Heidi. "I said, we need to hurry up. Mal knows where you are going! They know you are going to the Olympics!"

"Olympus…" Hazel corrects with her hands, covering her face in embarrassment.

Ara nervously chuckles and says, "Olympus."

Heidi smirked, "Of course she knows. Hades wouldn't bother to hang around here when he could just teleport up to Olympus and kick Zeus off his throne. He's been wanting to do that for the longest time." She explained calmly, not bothered one bit.

"You say that like it's not a problem," Ara replies.

The goddess chuckles, "It isn't, it's all of Olympus versus one hot head. He wouldn't even have the titans, so he's just one god against all of them plus that annoying Hercules. He'd get dogpiled the moment he said: "Honey, I'm home!"

Ara chuckles while Hazel laughs. Ara says to Heidi, "Well, you should pick some kind of outfit. It will make sure that no one thinks you are him."

Hazel nods. "You should also do it fast. Just in case Mal comes to check on everyone in the dorms." Hazel twiddles her fingers nervously.

Heidi smirked as she saw a store Audrey frequented, "I know just the place. My girlfriend always went there, and it's _very _princessy." She emphasized the word as she folded her arms.

Ara took one look and said, "Aww, no! Heck no! I am not going in there!" She turns her head stubbornly.

"You can be lookout. I'm fast." Heidi said, already walking towards the store.

"Sure, whatever." Ara shrugs as she looks for anyone suspicious.

Hazel follows Heidi as she walks. She is immediately distracted by every shiny thing in sight.

Heidi quickly picked out a pink dress and a pair of white high heels, "I'll be right back." She headed towards the changing rooms.

Hazel mindlessly nodded as she tried on some different types of bangles.

Heidi quickly got into the dress, mindful of the fact her hair was now on display, and stepped out and walked to where Hazel was, "Now we just have to deal with the hair." She said, eyebrows raised in amusement at what the girl was doing.

"What?" She asks, snapping out of her fantasy. "O-Oh your hair! Hmm, wig, or hair dye. Those are your options."

Heidi rubbed her chin in thought, "I doubt a wig would work, so I guess hair dying it is."

"Well, okay. Um, let's go pick some dye." Hazel says, looking over the bangles once more.

Heidi nodded, "I think they sell some here. Usually we'd get it done down at this fairy hair salon, but that takes _hours_. Frankly, we don't even have twenty minutes." She walked over to where she knew the makeup was.

The goddess picked up a box that showed that it was blonde hair dye, and she smirked, "Nothing says sweet and innocent like a blue-eyed, blond, princess."

"What?" Hazel asks, interrupted from trying on a stylish pair of sunglasses.

Heidi chuckled, "Nevermind. I've got everything now. I think I have a diamond bracelet back in my jacket if you want any jewelry."

"Really?" She asks her full attention, finally captured.

Heidi walked over to the cashier, "Oh yeah, where I'm from, I run a famous online jewelry shop. My demons harvest the gems, and I make them using my powers. I take custom orders, and no jewel is impossible for me to find." She explained with a smile.

"Me too-sorta. I make jewelry for people sometimes. I sell my gems to jewellers and dealers. I also sculpt with them. Sometimes I give them away for free as gifts, but that's only for the people I like." Hazel explains.

The large diamond Heidi had appeared in her hand as she winked at the female behind the counter, "That'll cover it." She turned away, "I think the most expensive gift I have ever given is worth around...500-600k? I'm not sure, all I know is that she almost fainted when she saw it. Most of the time, I offer my services at reduced prices since people have to put up with the demon deliveries." She said as she began walking out of the store.

Hazel looks to her and says, "I am guessing that was for your girlfriend that you have been speaking of?"

"Yep. I was stuck in the Underworld for awhile, and I felt bad, so I decided to make her an I'm sorry gift." Heidi answered, smiling as she thought of the memory.

"That sounds sweet." Hazel smiles with a hint of sadness. She shakes it off as she keeps walking.

"It was the least I could do. I didn't say goodbye when I left; I didn't tell anyone how I was or if I was alive. Most of them thought I died." She sighed, "So really, it was a small gift."

Hazel nodded silently. Ara caught up with them when they walked out of the shop.

"Finally! I was super bored out here. That food court smells _so_ good too!" She says dramatically.

Heidi chuckled softly, "Anyone know how much time we have left? I have no sense of time, and frankly, I don't pay attention to it."

"Well," Hazel says, "We had only been in there for five minutes. Ara is just as impatient as a piranha."

"I would be offended if that was not true," Ara responds with a smirk.

Heidi nodded in thought, "Well, that's good. I honestly can't tell the difference between five minutes and five hours unless someone tells me." She shrugged, "So, thanks for telling me."

Hazel sighs, "I guess I will have to be the one that keeps up with the time, but I agree. I am peckish after all of that sneaking about."

Heidi smiles, "If we have the time, we can head there. I'm not hungry myself, but that's normal."

"I think we have time," Ara replies, looking longingly at the food court. "It depends on how fast you can eat."

Hazel replies, "I can eat fast enough. Are you sure you don't want anything, Heidi?"

Heidi nodded, frowning slightly, "I don't usually eat like everyone else; it's every couple of days unless I'm doing it with someone else."

"Oh, I get it. You eat every couple of days. Except when you eat with others that you know and actually care about." Ara says casually.

Hazel elbows her again. Ara just shrugs in questioned annoyance.

"It's not that. Truth is...I haven't been..._right _since I spent six years down in the Underworld. I don't sleep at all except maybe once a month, and eating for me is weird, to say the least." Heidi admitted quietly, looking down at the floor.

Ara shrugs and says, "I wouldn't blame you on that one. I mean, you spent six years in hell! I wouldn't-no one would be _considered_ right after that."

Hazel pats Heidi's shoulder and says, "It's alright. We don't mind your preferences. It's just that Ara is very...blunt with her wording."

"It's fine," Heidi stated, looking at her. _If they only knew that it wasn't __**just **__six years. I grew up there…_

"Well, while you two are talking, or whatever. I will be rushing to the line. Hazel, You want me to get yours?" Ara asks her.

Hazel shrugs and says, " Yeah, I want my usual."

Ara nods and says, "One slice of pizza, coming up!" She dashes to the lines using her enhanced speed. Hazel doesn't even try to keep up with her movements.

Heidi narrowed her eyes in thought, _Now all I need to do is dye my hair and come up with a fake name. Maybe I should just use my full name, sounds princessy enough to fool anyone._

"Hey, Heidi. You wanna sit?" Hazel asks, gesturing to the seat next to her.

Heidi blinked as she was pulled out of her thoughts, "Yeah, sure." She quickly sat down, "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. Trying to think up some things like a name or what I should say." She rubbed her arms, "Just trying to figure out an identity you could say."

Hazel looks puzzled. "Identity? Speaking of identity, I have so many questions. For example, why do you look like...you know. Why are you freaking out so hard? Why did you look like a villain when we didn't have any more come over yet? Sorry, I am just s-so puzzled."

Heidi sighed, "It's okay...just promise me you won't freak out, and I'll tell you why I look like him." Her head was in her hands as she closed her eyes.

Hazel braces herself, and she says, "Alright, hit me."

Heidi took a deep breath and looked up at her, "Hades is my dad."

Hazel's eyes went wide. She slowly nodded her head. Then she took a moment. "You know, I'm not as surprised as I should be."

"Yeah, well, it's not that simple. Hades being my dad, explains my genetics and my powers, but it doesn't explain why I'm off the Isle." Heidi stated, eyes closed as she spoke.

Hazel nods. She uses her hand to motion her to continue.

"How should I explain this?" She mumbled before opening her eyes, "You know how Alice fell down the rabbit hole and found herself in Wonderland?"

"Oh, yeah. Chester, one of my best friends, son of the Cheshire cat. He told me all about that." She nods.

Heidi raised an eyebrow in interest, "Interesting…" She shook her head, "Anyway, that's kind of my story at this point. Only I came from a world that is much like this one with a few differences. Both of our worlds are connected through the Underworld. So when I went to check to see if the Underworld was doing okay, I managed to get out at the wrong world. Basically, what I'm trying to say is, I'm from another world." Heidi explained, though she looked so confused, it was ridiculous.

Hazel paused for a minute before asking her question. It is hard to believe what she had just heard, and she would think that Heidi was crazy if she hadn't seen her powers. That would also explain her not being on the isle and her acting so panicked and lost.

"So...you're from another dimension? Can you go back?" She asks, genuinely concerned. She also wonders what is taking Ara so long, but that is put to rest when she looks around. She sees Ara busying herself with free samples. She shakes her head at her sister.

"'Fraid not. I'm locked out of Hell." Heidi said, huffing a little as she pulled out her ember, "As soon as I stepped out, this was broken."

"I have been meaning to ask about that gem stone. Especially after it caught fire." Hazel says.

Heidi tossed it up in the air before catching and sliding it over so she could see it, "It was crafted by the god Hephaestus the day I was found by the gods, the day of my birth. It does everything my dad's does and then some." She said, folding her arms and leaning back in her seat.

She looks at the ember and says, "Good thing I paid attention in history class…"

Heidi chuckled as she took it back and put it away, "My ember has been with me for, well, forever. If I don't have it most of my powers are locked away." The goddess explained, tilting her head in thought.

Hazel nods as she ponders the information. Ara comes over, finally, and gives Hazel her pizza.

"Sorry, I got distracted by free samples. Did I miss something?" Ara asks them.

"No, Ara, nothing at all," Hazel responds with a sigh. "So, when are you leaving for Olympus, Heidi? You have your new look. After we take care of your hair, you will be all set."

Heidi nodded, "As soon as the hair is blonde and I've acquired an umbrella I'll be off. I have to leave eventually. Otherwise, it'll take _forever_."

Ara hums and says, "Well, good luck, and you will be missed."

Hazel looks at her in disbelief. "You're just going to let her go off on her own!?"

"Why not? She seems perfectly capable to me." Ara responds. Hazel looks at her blandly. "What?"

Ara thinks for a moment and says, "Oh, no! No! You are not dragging me into another wild adventure! I just settled down!"

Hazel looks at Heidi once more before saying to Ara, "If something were to go wrong, she's toast. Besides, our powers would be of great assistance."

Ara, still trying to find a way out of it, says, "Well, we should ask Heidi if she needs help first. Do you need help?"

Heidi, who's eyes were wide in surprise, took a deep breath before hesitantly nodding, "I...Yes. I don't think I could make it there myself. Not without all my powers." She admitted, looking down at her hands.

"Crap," Ara says, earning another elbow from Hazel. "I was hoping she would say no." She sighs deeply and says, "Fine; we will _help_. I guess we need to prepare for a long trip."

Heidi let out a sigh of relief, "Thank the gods." She murmured softly before looking at them, "If you want something in return, I'll do anything, I promise." She said firmly with a nod.

"Nah, for now, we're cool. In the meantime, we need to be heading back, so we can get that hair dyed and be hitting the road." Ara explains while Hazel finishes her pizza.

Heidi picked up her bag from the store, "I can handle the dyeing, I used to do it for someone, so I know how to do it." She said, looking at the two.

"Hmm, convenient. Let's go. You ready, Hazel?" She asks her sister.

"Yeah." She says while throwing her trash away. "Oh, Heidi still needs an umbrella."

"Umbrella!?" Ara asks, sounding insulted. "The rain feels great! It's warm too!"

Heidi sighed, "Not when most of your powers are fire-based, and even a drop of water weakens you to the point of unconsciousness."

This is where Hazel is thankful for her earth and plant-based powers. Ara, on the other hand, smirks, "So I am your weakness? I guess I have to make sure I don't get you wet. It would be a shame for me to accidentally knock you out…"

Heidi shrugged, "Unless you throw me into a body of water, I'm not at much risk. Now, if _that _happens, I don't know what to tell you."

"Ok, good. Well, I breathe water, so I am okay. For your rain problem, I have a solution." She says with gaudiness as she forms a large bubble around Heidi. "Behold! Heidi, the hamster!"

Heidi blinked a few times before shrugging, "Poseidon has done the same thing. The guy thought it would be funny to do it when he saw me weakened by the rain as a child."

"Well, great minds think alike. Now, we should be on our way." Ara says as they begin to walk out.

Hazel didn't know whether to be intrigued or concerned at the fact that this is the second time Heidi had compared them to the gods. For now, she shrugged it off. They had bigger fish to fry.

* * *

Sup guys! I am so glad you all are enjoying the story so far!

**Hold up!** I wanted to thank the peeps who have shown their support so far.🎉

SailorSedna! Thanks for following, favoriting, and commenting! Omg...😮

Random awesome guest! Thank you for your comment I appreciate it!🎁

Awesomemica42! Thanks for the follow!

Bubbles230, Kuroneko200, Vrtulka! Following and favoriting! ¡Gracias!😝

Pinkcrazyness! Thanks for the following!

Lastly, Ariana Le Fay! Thank you for favoriting!

Okay that's all for the past couple of days. The more people who follow, the harder it would be to do this. So, I am only doing this for a limited time.

Anyway, thanks and continue being awesome! See you in the next chapter!

SuperNova out⭐


	3. Whatever Works

_Hey guys, Mera here, I apologize that this chapter took longer than expected, I was having some problems on my end. I hope you all find that it was worth the wait._

_As always, we do not own Descendants, we only own our respectives OCs._

…...

Heidi got out of the car and stretched as she closed her eyes. _Man, it feels like it's been forever. _She thought as she opened her eyes and looked around. _...I really need to purchase a watch or something. I'm gonna end up being late to every important event in my life at this rate. _

The goddess knew that it had to have been awhile as it was later in the day and slowly turning to evening. _At least...I think it is. _Heidi mentally cursed her lack of ability to keep time. _And this kids is why you don't spend your vacations in Hell and grow up on a zero-magic Isle that is the above ground Hell. _She shook her thoughts away as she sighed to herself.

Ara looks to the school casually, "Okay, now we just need to slip back inside and pretend like none of this ever happened."

Hazel says, "You say that like it's easy."

Ara scoffs and says, "Oh relax. What's the worst that can happen. If we snuck out, we can definitely sneak back in."

Heidi chuckled softly. "Sneaking _out _is always easy, but when you have to sneak back _in_? Someone is sitting there waiting for you."

Hazel blanched at the thought. Ara shrugged. "Hm, you do have a point. There is only one way to find out, though."

Ara heads back to the school. Hazel hesitantly follows her dreading that something would happen.

"I told you guys that we were going over time! Now look at us! We are a _whole _hour late!" Hazel complains.

Heidi simply shrugged. "Better than a day late, been there done that." She paused as a flash of pain ripped through her head. _What was __**that**__? _She thought as she managed to hide a wince. "Anyway, I think we'll be fine so long as we don't run into anyone prone to anger fits."

"Please don't say that." Hazel says to her. "Whenever someone hopes something will not happen and says it out loud...it happens."

"Chill out. We will be fine." Ara says calmly.

"Easy for you to say. You can teleport out of your messes." Hazel grumbles as she continues to sneak behind her sister.

"Man, I miss being able to do that." Heidi mumbled, a pout replacing her frown as she glared at the ember that appeared in her hand.

Once they had gotten close to the school building, Ara says, "Now, I know that we just can't walk through the front door. Does anyone have any bright ideas?"

Heidi drummed her fingers on her forearm. "I know I can climb up the walls and open the windows to the dorm rooms." She smirked at the thought of that last time she did it.

Ara nods in agreement. "Alright. I can follow you up. Hazel, I am not worried about how you will get up there, but that will work just fine."

Heidi nodded. "Got it." _Though, I've never climbed the walls in a dress and heels before...Welp, there's a first time for everything. _She thought as she tilted her head, "I'm going second."

Hazel nods and says, "I guess I am going first, then." Then she frowns and says, "But climbing is not my style. I have other methods."

Her eyes glowed briefly and a staircase made of rocks forms out of thin air. "I will see you guys up there." She says as she climbs up the magic staircase.

Ara looks at her with halved eyes. "This is why I am never worried about Hazel…"

Heidi looked up. "I see your point." She looked at her. "Well, I guess I'm next." She shoved the ember into her mouth and lit up her hands. The goddess backed up a bit as the fire flared before she sprinted towards the wall. As soon as she was close enough, she summoned fire to her feet and launched high up onto the wall.

Ara looked at them blankly. "Wow. You guys got skills… yeah. I got nothing impressive." She just hovers to their level using her aerial power of flight. "Like I said. Nothing worthy of applause."

Heidi pulled herself up with great strength as she hung onto the wall, the ember disappearing from her mouth as she shrugged, "You can float, I have to light myself on fire to do that."

"Same." Says Hazel while sitting on a platform waiting on them. "I either have to do that, or turn into a dragon made of aura. I am pretty sure you recall that. Right Ara?"

Ara floats up to Hazel and crabbily says, "Will you ever let me live that down!?"

"You almost killed yourself!" She replies.

Ara shrugs, "But I didn't!"

Heidi rolled her eyes at them as she climbed up, _Geez, they do like to bicker sometimes, don't they? At least it isn't as bad as Pain and Panic. _She pulled herself up the last few feet before lighting her hands on fire again.

"And another thing!" Ara says in an accusing manner.

Hazel sighs deeply and grumbles, "Here we go…"

"I was learning how to fly. I mean, everyone has trouble learning how to fly. Take birds for example." Ara replies.

"Birds don't jump off of six story buildings…" Hazel mumbles.

"S-stop making me use logic and reasoning!" Ara complains. Sounding very much like a five year old.

Heidi groaned internally, _This is really getting out of hand, now I know how dad felt. _She paused before smirking as she summoned her ember to her mouth, _Maybe...I'll just use a move out of my dad's book. _

As Ara complains Hazel groans, "Ugh, spare me."

"Oh! So, you're not even listening!" Ara complains more aggravated than before.

Hazel glares at her and says, "Don't make me blow fire at you again."

Ara teases, "If you can catch me!"

Heidi looked at them in exasperation, _Yep. I'm doing it. _Her eyes suddenly glowed neon blue as she spontaneously combusted into blue flames. She launched off of the building as her fire flared at where her feet would be. The flaming goddess smirked as she summoned more and more fire to her body, causing her to float in the air.

"Umm, hey. Forgot you were there." Ara says to the flaming woman awkwardly.

Heidi folded her arms, "Gods, I don't know how the hell my dad put up with _that _kind of bickering all day. I can't even stand it for five minutes!" She complained, turning her head towards them, "You both need to stop complaining before I _make _you stop." She paused, "Why did I just say that?" She muttered in obvious confusion before shaking it off, "Cuz this goddess is fed up!"

Hazel stubbornly looks away from Ara, and Ara does the same. Hazel looks to the window and says, "Please, someone open this window before I lose my mind."

Heidi zoomed over, grabbing the window and pulling it up in one move, "I'm also trying not to blow a fuse." She commented as she extinguished herself and swung into the room.

Hazel steps inside. Her platform disappears behind her in group of sparkles. Ara casually flies in nearly bumping her head on the ceiling on her way in.

"Well, we made it. Safe and sound." She says as she turns on the lights.

Heidi 'hmphed' to herself, slowly calming down as she walked over to where her jacket was, _What was that back there? I haven't flamed up like that in...years. Not since dad intentionally made me do it in the marketplace on the Isle. _It was safe to say that Heidi was growing more and more concerned as time went on.

Ara flopped on her bed releasing a deep sigh. Hazel kept herself busy by watering her house plants that welcomed her presence with waving leaves and happy movements.

Heidi pulled out the hair dye and looked at the box before looking at the two other people in the room, "I'm gonna go start this up, it'll take me awhile...probably. Knock if you need anything."

"Yeah...sure." Ara says with her eyes closed. She is busy enjoying the experience of relaxing again.

Hazel glances at them both before nodding. Then she goes back to catering to the needs of her house plants.

Heidi nodded silently before closing the door.

Ara lays there in silence.

…

"I'm bored."

Hazel looks at her in everything but surprise. Mostly annoyance. "I am pretty sure you can find something to do."

"I am too bored to think." Ara says dully.

Hazel rolls her eyes and says, "Hey, Ara. Have you beat that level of puzzle star yet? I really want you to show me how it's done. So I can learn from the best?" She hopes that the tactic works as she waits for Ara's response.

Ara's eyes light up. She sits up and says, "Oh, why didn't you say so? As soon as I beat it, I will show you how a master solves puzzles." She pulls out her phone and boots up the app.

Hazel has to constantly fight the smirk that threatens to crawl up her lips. _"That should keep her busy. At least enough to leave me alone!" _She thinks.

Meanwhile, Heidi was mixing up the dye and humming softly to herself. She checked the box again, "Huh, guaranteed to cover _any _hair color?" She snorted, "Yeah maybe after the bleach."

She summoned her ember and lit it up, "Bob, do you have the bleach?"

A tiny demon poofed into existence, and it was carrying a large object that the goddess identified as the bleach they use in hair salons.

Heidi waved it off, causing it to disappear, "Let's hope I don't choke on something this time." She muttered, getting the brush that came with the bleaching kit as she began humming again. _Here goes nothing. _She tuned out all other sounds as she began the process.

Ara furiously works on her level. Completing rows and smashing her way through. She was so busy that she forgot all about Hazel. Not that Hazel was complaining.

Hazel is currently checking her plants for centipedes and spider mites. Annoying little pests that are very troublesome. She sprays her Coleus plant Bonsai with her repelling elixir and Bonsai moves around warrily.

"Bonsai, do be still. I have to get rid of these pesky spider mites! I don't want them nibbling on your wonderful leaves!" She tells him.

He finally settles down and allows her to spritz him in the necessary places. "There, all finished. I will check on you again in the next couple of hours." She sits on her bed and uses her phone to set a timer.

"Now, Lily, Bonsai, Bromeliad, I am going on an important trip starting tomorrow. I am sure that I will be back soon, but if I am not Bromeliad is in charge while I am gone." She says to her plants.

Lily sags when Hazel says Bromeliad is in charge. Bonsai waves his leaves angrily. "Bonsai you are not mature enough to be left in charge yet. I only planted you, what, a few weeks ago?"

He still jumps around angrily. Lily even moves her leaves around in frustration. Hazel just has halved eyes at her complaining flowers.

Ara looks at the scene in great concern. Because of this, she easily forgets that there is a time limit on her game. "Great! I ran out of time! Your plant people distracted me!"

"It wasn't my fault you weren't paying attention." Hazel says with her monotonous voice.

"Oh, here we go with that again!" Ara says as she throws her arms up in the air.

Hazel takes a deep breath and says, "Nope! Nope! I am not doing this. I am going to sit down and read my book." She says as she pulls out her book on rocks and minerals.

Ara scoffs and says, "Fine while you read your _book,_ I am going to watch some television. You know since some people are very distracting." She says while looking at Hazel.

Hazel purposely turns the page loudly as she reads. Ara glares at her while she grumbles to herself and turns on the TV. She flips through channels until she finds something to her liking. Turns out it was some kind of cowboy movie that she settled on.

Hazel glances at the TV in disgust before turning back to her book. She shakes her head as she tunes out the movie.

A knock on the door caught their attention.

Hazel and Ara look to each other before asking each other in sync, "Are you expecting anyone? Me? No!"

Looking over their accidental twin thing that had going on, Ara looks to the door. "I guess I will get it then." She says as she walks to the door.

She opens the door and Hazel stands behind her in curiosity.

Standing outside was none other than Mal, and she didn't look all that happy. She looked...suspicious, her eyes looking at the two of them before narrowing.

Hazel nearly squeaks in surprise, but manages to keep her composure somehow. Ara, on the other hand, smirks and says, "Wow, this is history! I thought you said that I would never catch you dead at my door, and here you are. What an unexpected visit." She plays with her nails in boredom.

Mal rolled her eyes at the comment, "Hmph, very funny." She folded her arms, "We gave the all clear an hour ago." She looked between them, "I thought you two would be the first to charge out of the dorm hall." Mal commented.

Hazel looked to the floor while Ara says, "Nah, we decided that indoors is where it's at these days. I mean, we have games, snacks, cowboy movies. I can order a pizza…"

"Ah." Mal hummed, "You two sure changed your minds fast." She looked at the room before pausing and raising an eyebrow, "Hold up. What's that sound?" Annnd the suspicion was back in full force.

"Aaaahhh...do you mean, my music, or another sound? What does the sound sound like in particular?" Ara asks obviously stalling.

Hazel's eyes widen and she walks a little out of the way trying her best to avoid the situation. _"Oh, we are so toast…" _She thinks.

Mal shook her head, "No, it sounds like...someone's humming?"

"Humming? I wonder who that could be coming from? Oh, wait. You mean our friend that came over for movies and snacks. She is in the bathroom. So, is that all you needed? I am kinda in the middle of something." Ara tells her.

Mal chuckled humorlessly, "Friend? Well, would you mind getting _this _friend?" Mal smiled, "I'd like to make sure of something." Her tone was quite dangerous as she looked at the girl, "I'm _sure _she won't mind."

Ara squints her eyes at Mal. She looks her up and down. "Fine, I will be right back. I will go get her." Ara walks off to the bathroom.

Hazel watches her go._ "Yep, toast."_

Ara sneaks beside the bathroom door and knocks hurriedly. "Hey, uh, Heidi?" She calls.

Heidi peeked out, eyes narrowing as she looked at how she was acting before she smiled pleasantly, "Yes?"

"We got a problem." She says flatly.

Heidi raised an eyebrow as she stared at her for a few more seconds before opening the door and strolling out. The roots of her hair were already covered in the bleach and she was still holding the brush as she made her way over to the door.

"Hello!" She greeted the purplette cheerfully with a wave.

Mal blinked, "Hi?" She shook her head, "_You're_ the friend?"

The bluenette nodded happily, "Amora Heidiana Seraphina at your service!" She announced as she placed a hand on her hip, "Why would _you _want to meet _me_? I am nothing but a girl who is known for being the girl whose hair turned blue in Chemistry!"

Mal nodded slowly, "I was wondering about that…" She muttered, thoroughly confused now. She had never seen this 'Amora' before.

The goddess shrugged, "Turns out if you just randomly throw chemicals in a pot it will explode in your face and stain your hair blue. Ah, good memories." She shook her head as she smiled in reminisce.

_Okaaaay. Clearly she wasn't lying. _Mal thought, noticing how the girl bounced slightly, _I've never seen this girl before though. _

The girl looked at Mal, "Forgive me, I need to go finish bleaching my hair, I'm dyeing it back to blonde." She explained, offering her an apologetic smile as she turned away and walked back towards the bathroom.

"Right…" Mal said, shaking her head at how strange Amora seemed to be.

Hazel relaxes a bit at what just happened. Ara turns to Mal confidently and says, "Anymore questions officer?"

Mal shot her a glare, "No." She gazed at the room one last time before offering them a 'goodbye' as she walked away.

Ara made sure she walked away before closing the door. Then, Hazel happily fell on her bed in relief.

"Man, Mal is good. Too bad we are better." Ara says confidently.

"Really? Because I thought we were so dead! I was planning out my will in my head!" Hazel says.

Heidi peeked her head out, "I just thought...how would a dumb Auradonian act." She explained with a smirk, "Thank _you _drama class."

"He-ha! Well, you nailed it! Don't mind Hazel. She doesn't like getting on Mal's bad side." Ara says as Hazel rolls her eyes.

Heidi shrugged her shoulders, "I'm surprised she fell for the chemical explosion crap. If that had really happened my _face _would be blue, not my hair. Oh well."

"Whatever works." Hazel says as she shrugs.

Then there was another knock on the door.

"Great! Now, who is this?" Ara says looking to the door in irritation.

Heidi groaned internally, _Wonderful, now I probably have to lie some more! _She banged her head against the door as she closed it and went back to bleaching her hair.

Ara went to go open the dreadful door. She swung it open ready to tell whoever it was to go away. Well, she would have told whoever it was to go away if they didn't walk in her dorm like they owned the place!

Triple G says, "Thanks, Ara. Hey, you got any snacks? We are out in our dorm thanks to George and Chester." He says while going through her stash.

Chester prances over to Ara and grabs her attention by rubbing his body against her legs. His fur tickles her as he says, "It is not my fault at all! I only had one chip before this behemoth ate everything! Including the crumbs!"

George glares at them. Then begins to use gestures to mock them.

Ara is still frozen while holding the door open. She is still wondering what on earth had just happened. Then she looks at the people who had just made themselves at home in her dorm. Shs shrugs and closes the door. Then goes back to her movie.

Hazel greets them all by saying, "Hey guys. Find anything new?" She sits goes back to sitting down and reading her book.

Triple G shakes his head, "Not really. The only reason we are here is because Hades is in town. I figured we are stronger together." He pokes his chest out a bit when he says this.

Ara smirks and asks, "Are you afraid..?" She looks at him teasingly.

Triple G looks offended while George nods his head yes.

Chester says, "Yes, very much so." He licks his paws clean.

Hazel looks to the bathroom door and says, "Well, don't we have something to tell you…"

"Why do I have the feeling it is against the law?" Triple G asks.

"Because you have good instincts? That or you know me well." Ara tells him. "Well, Heidi. Do you mind coming here for a second?"

"Why does Heidi sound like Hades? Araaaa…" Triple G asks her. Ara nervously smiles as she waits for Heidi to come.

A groan sounds from the bathroom as a woman opened the door, "I _just _got it done!" She exclaimed, an irate look on her face. The most surprising feature, however, was her right hand that was currently engulfed in blue flames, "What's the big-" She paused, slowly looking around the room before sighing, "...Shit."

Triple G swallows hard, then he takes a deep breath, "Aaaaghgh!" He tries to run out the door. "HADES! HELP, ASSISTANCE, HE-"

Ara grabs him and covers his mouth quickly. "Shut up! You are going to get us caught!"

Triple G's eyes light eyes widen instantly. "Did you just say..._us!?_ What is going on here!?"

Chester says, "I am confused also…"

George looks at the woman. He looks like He is ready to jump out of his own skin.

Heidi's hand went out as she sighed and turned around, "Why does this keep happening? I should just go crawl in a corner." She muttered the last part out as she sulked back into the bathroom, locking the door as she did so.

"Guys, calm down. She is _not_ Hades. She is just awfully misunderstood." Hazel tells them.

"The-Then how do you explain the fire thingy she did with her hands!?" Triple G says as he shivers.

Ara says, "From what I've gathered, she's not even from our world! She is Hades' daughter from another dimension!"

"Astounding! If what you say is true, then this could be the scientific study of a lifetime!" Chester says while pondering what Ara says. "If she is stuck in this current world, there could be grave consequences, though…"

That caught their attention. Ara says, "Ugh, good consequences?"

"I wish." Chester says.

"Fantastic…" Ara says while she rakes her fingers through her hair.

Chester says, "The usual. Unexpected mood swings. High chances of creating a paradox. Ruining our current world while ruining the one she left with the absence of her presence. Stuff like that."

Hazel blanched while Ara says, "I only understood pieces of what you said, but the stuff I did understand sounded very bad to me." She moves to her dresser and begins to pick out some clothes. "Guys, I am going to help Heidi get to Olympus in hopes of sending her home. Hazel and I will be back as soon as this is over."

The boys look at each other. They ponder for a moment. George says, "I am going to start packing." He walks out of the room to do just so.

Ara looks to Triple G for an explanation. He says, "What? You think that you can go on some random, exciting journey without us!? Yeah, right!" He folds his arms together with a playful smile.

Ara smiles at him back and says, "Alright, then. We leave tomorrow morning. Tell Geo when you see him."

Triple G nods as he also leaves to pack. Chester watches him leave and follows. He says on the way out, "I am going to pack my chess board!" He chuckles as Triple G groans.

Hazel looks at them happily, then turns back to Ara. "Well, at least we have more help. With that being said, I have the perfect way to ride to Olympus. I just need to pick it up tomorrow."

Ara nods proudly and says, "Awesome! Hey, Heidi."

Heidi sighed to herself, wincing as a sharp pain shot through her temple, _There it is again. _She thought to herself as she unlocked the door and stepped out. She gazed at the two as she tried to mask the pain, "Hey…" She mumbled, her hand lighting up as she held it over the bleached hair.

"They are gone now, and good news. They are going to help us. Don't worry about trusting them. They are my team that I planned to steal the wand with. We are as close as family." Ara says happily. "Actually, Triple G is my adoptive brother."

Heidi raised an eyebrow as her ember appeared in her open hand, she placed it against her temple and gave the girl a nod, "That _does _make things easier...That's _great _news." She commented as she forced a smile.

Ara went back to packing and mumbling things to herself. Hazel looks at Heidi with concern.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asks her.

Heidi opened her mouth but paused as she slammed her eyes shut, she pressed the ember as she sighed, "Peachy." She muttered, peering at her through halved eyes.

Hazel closes her book and stands to meet her. "What's the matter? Is something wrong with your head?" She asks out of pure concern.

Heidi frowned, "I'm not entirely sure...but I have a feeling I know what it is." Her eyes glowed all of a sudden, "I'm an empath and well, lately it's been a real bitch to deal with. I guess you could say it's going haywire." She explained as she shook her head, causing the glowing to quit.

Hazel thinks for a bit and says, "Do you want to lay down? You can borrow my bed." She says as she gestures to the bed beside her.

Heidi glances at her bleached hair before shaking her head, "Yeah, I'll do that. The hair can stay bleached."

Hazel smiles and steps aside. She busies herself with packing, and other things. Mostly just to keep herself occupied. Until a question rises in her head.

"What exactly is an empath? I am not sure I completely understand." She asks her.

Heidi, who was already laying down at this point, shrugged, "Empaths can sense the emotions of others. I can personally feel them and see them on occasion. It's good if you ever wanted to figure out if someone is pissed off or something. Not so good if you hate migraines." She explained as she covered her eyes with her arm.

Hazel nods in understanding. She glances at Heidi. "Does it usually make your head hurt like this?"

The goddess shook her head, "Not usually. The only time I get _these _are when I'm sensing an individual with a very powerful emotion. When I was a child, I cried because of the pain I was in around my father. He was filled with so much hate for someone that it physically hurt me. The only thing I could think of is…" She paused in thought, "I can sense my girlfriend's emotions from anywhere, even in the Underworld. Not much of a stretch to say I can sense it here."

Hazel's eyes widened in realization. "If you can sense them in the Underworld, you must be able to sense them here! I know if M-I mean, a certain person where to go missing, I would definitely flip out."

Heidi moved her arm to look at her as she sighed, "Oy vey. She's probably having a panic attack right now and that's why this stupid empath crap is freaking out." She covered her eyes again, "Probably tearing apart everything and demanding more to be done. She was upset over me being gone for six months but I had a reason. This time? I was doing a wellness check."

Hazel looked at her with sympathy and says, "I am sorry to hear that, Heidi. I really am. We will get you back soon, though. You can be sure of that." Hazel says with a fire in her eyes.

Heidi smirked as she lifted her arm, her glowing eyes meeting the girls, "Thank you. The faster I get back the more likely my Auradon will be standing. Not to mention the gods will _probably_ appreciate it if I get my girlfriend off their backs."

Hazel chuckles and says, "Well, you said that they wanted to get rid of you a couple times. Now, they get to see what they're missing when you're gone." She says with a smirk.

Heidi laughed, "The only two who would notice my disappearance are Athena and Hermes, the rest could care less. I doubt my dad will ever know about this, he's always in that cave sleeping the years away." She said, closing her eyes in thought.

"You speak a lot about your dad. What is having a father like? Sorry, I just...really don't know." Hazel asks full of curiosity.

"It's okay. I didn't actually know my father till I was ten and a half years old. He was serving out his eleven year punishment in the River Styx when I was brought down there. I first met him when all the villains were rounded up. At that point I had grown accustomed to not having a parental figure around, so it was a surprise to finally meet the man who was supposedly my father. We grew close on the Isle and I learned how to enjoy having a parent. But, he wasn't there when I was a child." Heidi explained, little to no emotion in her voice as she talked.

Hazel nodded. "I didn't know I had any parents until last month. I just found out I had a mother. I never met my father. I don't think I will because mom keeps avoiding me when I ask her about him. For a while, it was just me. I pretty much took care of myself." She looks at the floor.

The bluenette opened her eyes, "Isn't that something? You never met your father and your mom doesn't want to talk about him. I never met my mother and my father has declared that he'll imprison her." She chuckled, "What a drama queen."

Hazel laughs and says, "I am not sure if my mom wants to imprison my father, but at least I know he's alive…"

Heidi smiled, "There you go, at least you got a glimmer of hope. My mom is...who knows where. Abandoned me the day of my birth at the gates of Olympus. Ran away before the gods could chase her down. My dad _hates _her though, he says she wronged him on _so _many levels." She shrugged, "As I said, Drama Queen of the Underworld." She went silent after that as she turned her gaze elsewhere.

A loud noise ruined the silence in the room.

Hazel looked over to see Ara sleeping heavily. She snores loudly as she sleeps, highly irritating Hazel.

"I was wondering why she was so quiet." She says with a slight chuckle.

Heidi smirked, "Man, that girl can sleep." _I could use a nap right now, if only this stupid empath stuff would shut up!_

"Oh, yeah." Hazel tells her. "She burns a lot of energy, so resting is definitely one of her favorite things to do. So, this is no surprise to me." She says gesturing to the sleeping girl.

"I have to admit, I'm envious of that. I could drain all my energy and _still _be awake." Heidi said with a pout as she covered her eyes.

Hazel asks her, "Is your head still giving you trouble? Have you ever tried taking some type of pain killer if that would work."

Heidi frowned, "I don't _usually _take anything, but I _usually_ don't get migraines." She said to her, clearly in thought as she moved her arm slightly.

Hazel thinks for a moment, "Well, usually my healing magic can remove annoyances within the body. In your case, I am not sure if it will work, but I think it's worth a try." She says optimistically.

Heidi shrugged, "Eh, why not? I'm down to trying it."

She nods as she makes her way over to her. She stands beside the bed and thinks for a moment. "Okay, where does it hurt?"

"Ah, hang on." She suddenly ripped her necklace off, "Sorry, it blocks all magic, I forgot it was even there. Anyway-" She pointed at the center of her forehead, "_Right _there."

She nods, "My magic requires physical contact. Do you mind me touching your head? I like to ask before I go around poking people." She says with humor.

"You're fine to poke it as much as you want. I know _all _about the 'requires physical contact' magic and whatnot. Been there done that freaked out a princess." She laughed at her joke, grinning widely.

Glad to see her not wincing in pain for once, Hazel smiles and says, "Okay, hold still."

Hazel calls on her magic as her eyes turn sky blue. She places her hand directly on the spot that harbored the irritation and allowed her magic to flow to that spot. When she believed she had completed her mission, she removes her hand. Her eyes return to their normal royal blue color as she looks at Heidi expectantly.

"Did it work?" She asks her.

Heidi blinked and was silent for a few seconds before slowly nodding, "I _think _so. There's this funny fuzzy feeling but that's probably due to me never having magic used on me." She said with zero concern, "Thank you. My girlfriend was gonna split my brain open if you didn't do that." She paused, "That sounds kind of weird."

Hazel laughs and says, "Weird, yes. I know what you mean, though. Now that we know it works, whenever you have another episode, come to me. Okay?"

Heidi quickly nodded as she put her necklace back on, "I'll be sure to do that." She said with a small smile.

Hazel smiles. Then she remembers something. "Oh, the boys are coming with us to Olympus, and Ara refused to travel by foot. Long story short, I rented us an RV to travel in. You wanna go with me tomorrow and pick it up?"

Heidi looked at her in interest before nodding, "Sounds fun. I'll be up at whatever time you want me to, I don't think I'll be sleeping anytime soon." She explained, scratching the side of her head.

Hazel smiles and says, "Sure, I understand. As for me, I will need to be up early because we need to get out of here as soon as possible. If Mal were to come back, I don't think we will make it out alive that round."

Heidi's eyes narrowed, "If she were to find out, not even the dumb Auradonian act could fool her. She'd be _pissed_." She shrugged, "Eh, I don't think she'd be running around very early if you ask me."

Hazel nods and says, "That is exactly why I want to pick up the RV super early, get Ara and the boys while it's still early, then get out of here. I also want to cover some ground before they find out that we are missing, but we will cross that bridge later. Speaking of, I should be heading to bed." Hazel walks over and sets her alarm clock.

Heidi gave her a nod, "I'll just be thinking for awhile, then I have to treat my hair. Should be fun." She said the last part dryly with a frown.

"Okay. Um, Heidi. Can I have my bed back now?" Hazel asks her while chuckling.

Heidi realized she was still sitting there and quickly flew into a shadow before leaping out near the bathroom door with a small smile, "Heh, sorry."

Hazel removes her bangles and says, "Don't worry about it." She crawls in bed and tells her, "Try not to cause school-wide panic while I am asleep."

Heidi chuckled as she entered the bathroom, "The only panic I'll cause is my own. I always get into strange situations."

Hazel laughs and says, "Goodnight. I will look for you in the morning."

"Night."

* * *

Hey guys! Long time no see, huh? Getting straight to the point, I do have some shoutouts to do. So, let's get started!

XvickyX654 followed and favorited awesome-sauce!🍝

Quynhlon20042000 followed and favorited and followed me as an author. Thanks! You are the best!👍

Then there is Shinigami132 with another follow and fav. Totally rad dude!✌

Shushilover107, I think I replied to your comment. Since I am not sure if I did, I will reply again.

Reply: I am glad you are liking the story so far! Mera and I appreciate your support. Stay tuned and keep up the good work!⭐

I think that is it until the story picks up a bit more, but don't worry that happens really soon. I am so excited for you guys!

Fave, follow, comment! We love to hear from you guys! See ya in the next chapter!

SuperNova out⭐


	4. Luxury

_Hey guys! Mera here, I hope you enjoy today's chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it. Updates will be coming a bit faster than before so that's something to look forward to. _

_We don't own Descendants, we only own our respective OCs._

….

Hazel's alarm sounds off in the once silent room. Ara doesn't even twitch at the sound. She keeps sleeping and snoring as if there was no alarm at all.

Hazel, on the other hand, is the light sleeper. A small sound of stirring can rouse her awake. So when the clock rang, she was startled awake with a jolt. She rubs her face still feeling a bit groggy. She repeatedly blinks before looking over the room and turns her noisy clock off.

She sees Ara snoozing in bed silently. She looks at the windows to see it still dark out. Finally, she looks at her clock to see the time. Six o'clock, it says. She thinks to herself for a moment as a puzzled look shows on her face. _"Now, why did I need to wake up at six again?"_

She looks around the room again. This time she feels more alert. More awake. Then she remembers something. Where is Heidi?

She gets out of bed and looks around for the girl she just met. Hazel is becoming quite concerned that she is not in the main area of the dorm. _"Could she have left? Did she head to Olympus without us? No, she couldn't have done that. That would not be wise at all…"_

The last place Hazel saw her go was the bathroom. Hopefully, she wasn't still in there. It doesn't take _that_ long to bleach your hair. She looks to the bathroom to see that the light is on and the door is cracked, but...there is no movement. Odd.

Curious, Hazel decides to check the bathroom. She calls for Heidi as she peeks inside the room she last saw her in. "Heidi?" She calls, but receives no answer. This worries her even more, so she pushes the door completely open. In the process, she finds an unconscious Heidi passed out in the tub. Hoping that she wasn't dead, Hazel rushes beside the tub and begins to try to shake her awake.

"Heidi! Heidi! Wake up!" She frantically calls her.

Heidi slowly blinked before peering at the girl with a confused look, "Why am I in a tuuub?" She looked down, tilting her head in confusion, "At least I'm decent, heh." She slurred most of her words in a drunken matter before shooting her a salute, "Goood Afternooon!"

Hazel takes in a breath and releases it while pinching the bridge of her nose. She is definitely relieved that she isn't dead. "Heidi, what in the world?! Have you been drinking, or something? Why _are_ you in the tub!?" She asks her in irritation from being worried to death.

Heidi seemed to be distracted by her hair, "Has this always been blonde?" She grabbed a strand and held it in front of her eyes, "I'm preeetty sure I had blue hair a couple days ago. Did she prank me?" She gaped, "She _totally _did my hair and dumped me in a tub!"

Hazel looks at her with halved eyes, "Who, Heidi? Who pranked you and dumped you in a tub?" She asks her dryly.

Heidi let the hair go, trying to get up as she frowned, "My girlfriend, Audrey. Duh. She always fooools with me when I'm asleep!"

Hazel looks at her through her fingers. When Heidi was in mid sentence, Hazel face-palmed. "I think I should leave you here while I get the RV myself. Hopefully, you'll be better when I get back…" She looks to the side as she thinks.

The goddess almost tripped as she got out, "No, no, no, no. I'm am _totally _fine. Hang on-" She slapped herself across the cheek once, twice, before shaking her head, "See? Perfectly fine!"

Hazel looks at her with wide eyes, "Mhm, hm." She walks out the bathroom. She also grabs her bag and keys with the complete intention of leaving her behind.

Heidi gaped as she ran out, looking much like a child who just heard that they were being left at home, "Hey, I am _cool_. I am perfectly fine. Just a little…" She paused her eyes widening in realization, "Water. It was the _water_." She slapped the side of her head, "Stupid Heidi."

Hazel, still believing that Heidi was not in her right mind, grabs the door knob in hopes of not being noticed.

Heidi, however, noticed and scrambled over, "Nooooo. Don't do this, when I'm bored I'm bad. Bored Heidi is bad Heidi like dad always said." She said hurriedly, shaking her head as she waved her arms.

She looks at Heidi still unsure if she should come with her in this state. "I don't know. I would still prefer for you to stay here where Ara can keep an eye on you."

Ara snores loudly. Hazel rolls her eyes and says, "Maybe not keep an eye on you, but at least you have less chance of getting into trouble if you stay here." She shrugs.

Heidi sighed and pouted as she folded her arms, "Stupid water, stupid bleach." She muttered irritably, looking down at the floor.

Hazel looks to her. She briefly has an internal war with herself. Being the generous person she is, she eventually caved and says, "Fine. Come on. Hurry before I change my mind." She smiles.

Heidi immediately snapped out of her funk and smiled as she nodded, "Alright!"

Hazel shook her head at her before she headed out the door. _"So that's what having a kid is like…"_

Heidi practically chased after her, summoning her ember and smacking against her head before blinking a few times, "Okay, I'm good. I'm great." The ember disappeared as she stretched her neck.

"You sure?" Hazel asks. She wants to be sure she is fine.

"Completely. If I can teleport away after getting smacked by a massive wave I can _easily _walk around after a shower." Heidi said, nodded firmly while giving her a thumbs up.

Hazel stopped walking with a face of blank shock. "A shower..? All that because of a shower!?"

Heidi blinked, "Hmm, y'know, Audrey said the _same _thing the first time. Only she had to give CPR." She said while nodding with a thoughtful look, completely unaware of the other girl's irritation.

Hazel feels a headache coming. Her hand shoots up to her hair again. "My life. Why can't it be normal for once?" She continues walking to her destination.

Heidi chuckled, shrugging her shoulders in a carefree manner, "Hah, now if I was in a body of water? I'd be dead in a matter of seconds, for sure."

Hazel looks at her, then says, "I will keep that in mind." When they make it outdoors, she heads to her familiar parking spot.

Heidi smiled as she drank in the fresh air, "Ahhh, gotta love fresh air after a good fainting session." She said to herself, closing her eyes while still managing to follow the girl.

Hazel looks at her questionably as she pushes the key to unlock the doors. The doors open like they normally do, and Hazel enters her car. "I don't think I will ever understand you." She says as she puts on her seat belt.

Heidi hopped in, eyes still closed as she buckled herself in, "Me neither."

Hazel rolls her eyes, and instead, focuses on driving off of the premises. When she is steady driving, she enters the GPS coordinates then, let the GPS do all of the work.

"So, Audrey is your girlfriend in your dimension?" Hazel asks her attempting to start a conversation.

"Yep. We're Auradon's most shocking couple, something about a tiny pretty pink princess and a an amazonian rock star goddess turns heads." Heidi answered, opening her eyes as a wide smirk stretched across her face.

"Interesting… that is definitely out of the ordinary in this world." She says to her.

"Mine too, only they gotta put up with it in mine. We freak everyone out everywhere we go and I have a group of people thinking I spelled a princess. Ah, everyday is another day to avoid getting pounced on." Heidi chuckled, shaking her head at the thought.

"Spelled? Now that's absurd. You do not seem like the type to spell people. But, I do know what it's like to hide from pouncers." Hazel shrugs as she drives.

Heidi tilted her head, "You tend to earn a lot of negative feedback when your head lights on fire, you look identical to a great big villain, and you just so happen to win over a girl's heart after being gone for awhile." She paused before frowning, "Suspicion runs rampant through Auradon nowadays, can't say I'm not surprised."

Hazel laughs and says, "I totally get that suspicion thing, and the rumors are the worst! Anyway, I ask you a ton of questions. So, in exchange I will tell you anything about me."

Heidi peered at her, her eyes seeming to stare into her very soul for a brief moment before they left, "Ah, I've been meaning to ask. The hair _is _real, right?"

Hazel snorts nearly laughing, "Yeah, don't worry. You're not the first person to ask that. Audrey in this world absolutely loves my hair. One time I think she pulled my scalp into a braid she styled for me." She says laughing.

Heidi chuckled, "Audrey_ still_ has that hair thing then. She does the _exact _same crazy things to mine. Only she likes to experiment with mine, braiding, curling, trying to burn my hair even though I told her it wont work, she's tried everything. The girl has a hair obsession."

Hazel smirks, "Yep, good to hear that Audrey is still Audrey, even in two different worlds. Anything else you wanna know?"

Heidi looked thoughtful but shook her head, "I got nothing, head's still kinda fuzzy and it takes a bit sometimes." She shrugged, blowing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Okay, Well you can let me know anytime you think of something. For now, this is the place where I will pick up the RV." She says while turning into the parking lot.

The goddess nodded as she gazed out her window, "Gotcha."

Hazel parks the car. After that, she checks herself in the mirror of her sun visor. "You can check out the camper I picked out while I fill out the last bit of paperwork." She says as she concludes she looks fine. She opens the door and looks to Heidi.

Heidi got out, rubbing her eyes as she looked around, "Yeah, I'll do that. Paperwork and I are mortal enemies." She muttered as she shuddered involuntarily.

Hazel shakes her head at her. She points to the black and gold RV to the left. "Do you see that one?" She asks.

Heidi nodded, "Yep." She gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, it has two stories. Plenty of space. I am thinking about putting Ara upstairs so I won't have to hear her snoring." She says while chuckling. "It is already unlocked for me, so feel free to look around. This shouldn't take too long." She smiles.

Heidi smirked, "Will do." She began walking in the direction of the RV, silently looking it over as she tilted her head.

The goddess narrowed her eyes, _I feel like a dummy right now. I've never seen one of these in my life. _She paused, suddenly looking exasperated with herself, _Then again I've haven't had to walk around for this many days without teleportation in years._

She managed to find the door after a couple of minutes, she opened it and stepped in. Immediately her eyes went huge, "Dang." She muttered, staring at all the luxury finishes.

She had seen her fair share of luxury, Audrey has a tendency to _only _go luxury, but nothing _quite _like this. It was different in its own way.

Heidi let her hand drag across the leather seats, "Definitely luxury." She mumbled, rubbing her chin in thought as she moved on.

To be honest, Heidi was deeply surprised that Hazel was able to afford such a thing. She knew how the girl probably made this much money, but it was still rather strange.

Heidi looked at the sleeping areas on the first floor before gazing up, "Second floor, eh?" The woman looked around for the way up, looking like a lost blonde in the process, before she finally found it.

She made her way up and her eyebrows shot up, "Okay, this is top of the line _luxury_. Audrey's crazy luxury obsession got nothing on this."

The girl explored the top floor, finding the sleeping area that Hazel had briefly mentioned. Heidi noticed a seat and sunk down in it as she propped her head up and narrowed her eyes.

"This...is _so _weird." Heidi said, gazing at every last little detail.

She shut her eyes as she leaned back in the chair, "Hm, I should get in a small cat nap while I'm in such luxury." She chuckled, smirking as she dozed off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Hazel finished the last bit of paperwork, the happy dealer gave her the info book on the RV. She also had gotten a free cruise with the purchase of a luxury vehicle. It was a very pleasant surprise. "_I will surely be holding onto this!"_ She thinks as she puts the brochure inside of her instruction manual.

When she is handed the glock for the RV, she swings it around on her index finger as if it was a key set. She goes to the new vehicle and says, "The guys are going to love this." She says as she walks up the stairs to the door.

When she opens the door, she is hit with the fresh, new car smell she has been looking forward to. She takes her instruction manual and flips to the page she found before. "Let's see. Where is that page on car storage? Ah, there it is. Oh, so I just press that button while the RV is on and it will open the portable car storage compartment. Got it."

She does as the instruction manual says and presses the button. The RV moves up a bit as it lifts itself up. This allows the metal platform to slide from under the vehicle, opening the compartment for the car.

Hazel walks out of the RV to look at what she had accomplished. She grins as she sees the first step went as planned. "Cool, okay. Next step."

She parks her white and golden lamborghini onto the metal platform. She gets out to make sure everything is lined up evenly. She wouldn't want to risk scratching her beloved car. When she sees that everything is in place, she walks back into the RV to press the button again.

The process reversed itself. The RV retracts the platform thoroughly tucking the car into it's compartment, lowering itself back down, and closing the compartment like a small garage would.

Hazel smiles at the success, and no scratches! She will also be putting the autopilot function into use as well considering she is not all that well with larger vehicles. That's George's thing.

Then, something popped into her mind. _"Where is Heidi?"_ She looks around the vehicle in search for the mysterious woman. She couldn't have gone far.

Until she finally checks upstairs. Hazel smirks when she sees her sleeping on one of the couches. "Heidi? Heidi?" She calls.

The goddess woke up in a matter of seconds, "Hey." She stretched for a moment, "Sorry, was napping."

"No problem. You could continue if you like. I was just letting you know that I am back." She tells her.

Heidi sunk back into the couch, "I might take another thirty minutes if you're cool with that. I, admittedly, have not slept in awhile and I need a nap here and there." She said as she closed her eyes.

Hazel smiles warmly and says, "I understand. I am going to take this thing to the meeting place me and the boys agreed on. I am going to pick them up there. Someone will notice this huge thing on school grounds."

Heidi gave her a nod, "Makes sense."

Hazel nods then leaves quietly. She looks over the controls and starts the RV up while admiring the technology. She pulls off casually driving cautiously to not disrupt Heidi's sleep.

Heidi blinked a few times as she internally groaned and summoned her ember to her hand, "Bob, get in here."

The demon from the night before appeared and looked at her strangely.

"Computer, headphones, launchpad, and go find that magic piano I left around the Underworld." Heidi said dismissively, waving her hand and causing the tiny demon to disappear.

She folded her arms behind her neck and closed her eyes, "Now, nap time." She muttered before falling asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Audrey paced back and forth as she held the three-headed puppy in her arms.

At the moment, she was in Ben's office waiting for Mal to show up since he wanted her to hear what Audrey was talking about.

Ben raised an eyebrow, "Is that...Heidi's?" He was obviously referring to the puppy.

Audrey stopped and looked down before nodding, "It's her dog, Kirby. He's part Cerberus." She explained briefly before going back to her pacing.

"Ah." _That explains that. _He thought, wishing Mal would get there already.

Audrey's pacing was making him even more nervous.

Thankfully, Mal chose that moment to enter the room, her eyes immediately landing on the pacing princess, "Audrey?" She closed the door behind her as she looked at Ben, "What is this about?"

Ben opened his mouth to say something but Audrey beat him to it, "Heidi's gone missing." She said, a deep frown on her face as Ben nodded.

Mal raised an eyebrow, "_Heidi? _Are you sure? She _does _disappear occasionally and well-"

Audrey whipped around, "She was told to go down to the Underworld for a _wellness check_."

Mal looked at her, "Wellness check?"

"According to Audrey, Hermes flew into their room and told Heidi she needed to check up on the Underworld." Ben explained, walking towards them, "And Heidi hasn't come back."

Mal's eyes widened slightly, "Oh." She looked down in thought before glancing back up at Audrey, "How long has it been?"

Audrey thought for a moment before looking at her, "I would say...seven hours?" Mal looked like she was about to say something so Audrey held up her hand, "She _said _she'd be in and out like that." She snapped her fingers, "Seven hours later and here we are."

Ben looked thoughtful, "Do you know if Hermes returned?"

"Not that I know. It's been quiet from that end." The princess answered, petting the puppy's middle head, "All I know is that it's been _way _too long for a check up."

The king sighed, "I suppose we could ask the gods, but it will take around a day or so."

Audrey shot him a suspicious look, "Why would it take a day? Can't Hermes fly back and forth between here and Olympus in a matter of seconds?"

Mal, who was in a class that went over the gods, nodded, "He can, and he's the only other god besides Hades who visits the Underworld." She said, shrugging as the two looked at her, "What? It was an interesting class."

Audrey rolled her eyes before looking back at Ben, "Can't we just call Hermes?" She asked, thinking of how easily Heidi called him, "Heidi does it all the time."

"Heidi...has a _connection_, Audrey." Ben said, a nervous look entering his eyes, "We don't."

Audrey groaned, "And there's _no _other demigods or gods running around. Great."

"Audrey, we will find out what's happened, okay? We'll find out tomorrow." Ben said, offering her a small smile.

Audrey turned away, "We better, otherwise I'll go confront them myself." She looked down at Kirby, "She said the dog could grow four times its size if I asked it to."

"That is one weird dog." Mal muttered as she watched Audrey leave in a huff, "I _really_ hope we can get Hermes."

"She wouldn't go all the way to Olympus, that's-" Ben stopped as Mal chuckled.

She looked at him, "She's got a shapeshifting dog and a reason to yell at some gods, she would _definitely _go." Mal folded her arms as she shook her head. "Let's just say she's still angry about the whole 'six months in Hell' thing."

"She is?" Ben looked at her.

"_Big time_." Mal grinned as she thought about what Audrey would do. "I wouldn't mind seeing that show."

The king looked at the floor, _Would Audrey __**really **__do that? _

Something inside him said that she'd do it in a heartbeat.

"I'm going to get working on contacting Hermes." He said, eyes wide as he walked back over to his desk.

"And _I _will be taking my leave. I'll check up on her later." Mal said as she opened the door, "Bye...and good luck." She said as she left the room.

_I'll need it. _He thought, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, what do you think?" Hazel says as she stands before the RV with pride. She turns to the boys with a smirk.

George looks impressed with the outside and he hasn't even seen the inside yet. He is also not surprised since he is very familiar with Hazel's prestigious taste.

Triple G walks up the stairs of the RV and grabs the handle, "I guess it's okay, I mean, it looks pretty good." That is...until he opens the door. "OH SHOOT!" He exclaims from being exposed to the lavish interior. His mouth is agape and he resembles a goldfish at this moment.

Hazel walks past him and says, "You were saying?" She smirks at him confidently.

He silently enters the RV with his mouth still wide open. Ara snickers and says, "Ha, shook."

That's when he snaps out of his trance to glare at her. George already knows what to do and sits in the driver's seat. He rotates the chair around to face Hazel. He feels like a space pilot from those alien movies he had been watching recently.

Chester makes himself comfortable on a leather cushion. "This is living…" He sighs.

Ara makes sure to roam around the RV. She wonders to the back, the front, the living room/sleeping area. There is even a small portion that is a kitchen! It has a full sized stainless steel fridge with matching appliances!

"Hazel how much money did you spend?" Ara asks as she looks at the RV closely. She looks at the LED lights on the glass staircase in shock.

Hazel nervously smiles and says, "Well, this is a multimillion dollar vehicle, but I am only renting…"

Ara is jealous. She is soo jealous. _"Why couldn't I be the twin that was born with earth manipulation?"_ Ara just rubs her face and takes a seat on one of the couches. "Well, whatever. At least it's comfortable. Where is Heidi?" She asks looking around.

Hazel thinks and says, "She is upstairs sleeping. Thirty minutes have passed, so I will see if she is awake yet." She says while looking at her watch. She puts her arm down and calls, "George."

He turns and looks at her expectantly. She says, "Get this thing going. We have to be out of here quickly. Something tells me that Mal will be back soon, and I want to be far gone before that time." She tells him as she heads upstairs.

George nods and starts the large RV. He puts it in drive and pulls off enjoying how smooth it rides.

When Hazel checks upstairs, George pulls off which causes her to stumble a little. That makes her bump into a table that hit the wall making a sound that woke Heidi up from her nap.

Heidi peered up at her, "You okay?"

Hazel shakes her wrist that had been hit in the process. "I think I'm fine. I just have to get used to walking with movement." She rubs her wrist as she talks.

Heidi raised an eyebrow and paused for a few seconds before nodding, "Sounds like that'll be fun for you and me both." She commented as she sat up and stretched a bit.

Hazel smiles and says, "Maybe if George would stop playing with the RV, we would learn faster."

Heidi chuckled, "Maybe."

"Any way, it's been a bit over thirty minutes. Okay, I lied. It's been an hour. I let you sleep because I figured you didn't get a ton of it." She says full of guilt.

Heidi tilted her head, _An hour, eh? _She shrugged, "No big deal. Any extra sleep I get means the more energy I'll have for later. I'll need all I can get when we get there."

Hazel shrugs and says, "Glad you don't have a problem with it. Now, everyone is down stairs. If you want to introduce yourself properly, here's your chance." She looks at Heidi expectantly.

Heidi looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up, "Give me a moment then I'll be down. I need to...figure myself out real quick." She said, tilting her head as she tried to find the right words.

"Sure, in the meantime, I am going to make sure no one is messing with my bedroom. Come down when you're ready." Hazel tells her.

Downstairs all Heidi heard was, "Aww! Why do you get the bedroom all to yourself!?" Triple G asks.

Hazel laughs and says. "Because I bought it. I would love to see your broke self try to pay for this!"

They all bursts into laughter as Ara yells out, "Roast!" The laughter echoes all the way upstairs to where Heidi was sitting.

Heidi blinked, "If I were you I'd guard that room with my life."

"Oh, yeah. I am going to do just that. I also need to make grocery plans. This thing has a kitchen with a gas stove. I plan on putting it to use." Hazel says as she stands near the stairs. "I will let you alone, now. You know where to find me if you need me." She says while walking down the glass staircase.

Heidi waited for a few more seconds before summoning her ember, "Bob." She whispered, causing the demon to appear, "Did you bring the stuff?"

The demon gave her this 'Are you kidding me?' look, before three more tiny demons appeared with the stuff.

Heidi looked over it all before nodding, "Okay, shoo." The four demons poofed away at that.

The goddess stood up as she straightened out her dress from the day before, _Always the tiny ones that work the best. _She patted her hair down before sighing, _Oh __**stop **__it, I shouldn't be nervous! My dad can literally steal souls yet I argue with him all day! _She slapped herself across the cheek before stretching her neck, "Let's do this." She muttered, making her way to her second worst enemy.

The stairs.

She carefully made her way down, fully aware that she probably looked like a moron by how careful she was being. _You slip down the stairs everyday for a week and see how you go down the stairs. _As she made it off that last treacherous step she sighed in relief, _Thankfully I did not crash down the steps, I'm in a dress. _

Ara, Triple G, and Chester were entranced by a nature documentary. So entranced that they did not see the woman oddly descending from the stairs.

"The sharks are coming. There is no way that school of fish can escape in time. Maybe one of two if they are lucky." Chester says as he watches.

"This is so cool, yet so depressing to watch…" Triple G says while shaking his head.

Ara says, "Oh, they are completely toast now. The birds are even diving into the water to eat them. Now they have to worry about sharks, dolphins, and birds!?" Ara leans closer to the edge of the couch listening closely to the narrator.

Heidi looked at them with halved eyes, _I struggled for __**this**__? I could be setting up my piano. _She thought, folding her arms, _Or my launchpad, or my computer, lots of things!_

Ara catches something pink in the corner of her eye. She smiles when she sees Heidi up and moving. "Hey, Heidi. How's it going?" She asks.

When she says the word "Heidi". All the attention went on the young woman. George would've looked, but he was busy driving. He made sure to listen.

Heidi blinked, feeling her confidence flee the scene and jump out the nearest window, "...It's going great, I guess?" She replied, clearly surprised by how much attention she was now receiving.

Triple G stands up to meet her. He looked her up and down with unsurity. His eyes are not very trusting.

Heidi could sense what he was feeling and she rubbed the back of her head, "I'm...I'm not gonna blow up like Hades would. He causes forest fires, I simply put them out." She mumbled softly, looking away as she folded her hands.

He still stares and says, "Well, at least I know you're not a villain. You seem way too soft to that." He says as his face softens.

"If being soft will teach my father the right things then I'll be soft. I'm trying to reform him so that he, uh, doesn't try to overthrow Olympus again and fail trying… Again." She said, smiling at the end.

He smiles a bit and says, "As long as no one tries to kill us, I am okay with whatever. Oh, but good luck with your father. Word on the isle is that he is not the easiest person…" He scratches his head.

"He's a mess." She stated with halved eyes before shrugging, "The only people who may wish to harm you are the gods, but I know them and I _think _I could grab their attention in a heartbeat."

He blanched and says, "I think I became allergic to mountains all of a sudden. I think I will stay in a hotel nearby while you do that…"

She tilted her head, "Okay. I'd just watch out if old man Zeus throws a fit, the last time he did that he got pretty good distance with that thunderbolt of his. Then again, most of the gods will try to stop him, otherwise they'll have paperwork to fill out." She didn't seem to pay attention to him as she said this.

"I am going to go lay down now." He says with widened eyes.

Heidi watched him leave with a confused look before she shrugged, "It's not like that would _actually _happen, old man Zeus usually has his support system. Oh, well."

Ara tells her, "Triple G is spooked super easy. It will take him all night to get over that one if he doesn't dream of flying thunderbolts" Ara says with humor.

"Ah." Heidi mumbled, looking away as she thought about something.

Chester exclaims, "Oh, no! Not the baby seals!" He covers his head with his paws.

Ara looks at the TV blankly and says, "Terrible turn of events. Just terrible…" She rests her head on her chin as she watches with a raised eyebrow.

Heidi glanced at the TV and inwardly laughed, _They'd really hate to see the Underworld if __**that **__is upsetting. _She rubbed her chin, _Wonder if I should go back up…_

When the show went on commercial break, Chester made his way over to Heidi. Even Though he is a large cat, only comes to a little under Heidi's mid shin. To get her attention, he rubs his furry body against her legs. His back arches as he does so.

Heidi looked down with a smile before sitting down, "I'm a bit of a giant." She joked, clearly understanding why he had done that in order to get her attention.

It's not like she was looking down, she was _actually _looking _up_ at the moment he did it.

He smiled, "Well, giant. I just wanted to be formally introduced." He says while tipping his top hat.

Heidi laughed softly, "Well, I'm Heidi known formally in the pantheon as Heidiana Seraphina Amora, Daughter of Hades and current acting God of the Underworld. That's a mouthful though, so Heidi works." She explained, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, Heidi of the Underworld I am Chester Cat. Son of Cheshire Cat of Underland. You most likely know it as "Wonderland". It has a better ring to it." He says as he flattens out his chest furrs.

"Ah." She bowed her head slightly in greeting, "Hello Chester. I am not too knowledgeable on your world so I really only know the "Wonderland" title." She explained, shrugging her shoulders and tilting her head to the side.

Chester shrugs, "It doesn't really matter to me. I honestly like Wonderland better. It seems more fitting. I mean, where else would you find wondrous things like evaporating cats?" He says as he appears on her shoulder.

She glanced at him, not seeming bothered at the fact that he suddenly appeared on her shoulder, "Nowhere else, I suppose." Heidi answered, looking down for a moment in thought.

Chester flinched briefly before turning to Heidi with slitted pupils, "I have a terrible itch on my back that I cannot reach. Would you mind helping me?" He says while pouting a bit.

Heidi looked up, "Sure." She instantly found the spot and started scratching it, the thoughtful look still on her face.

Chester smiles deeply as she scratched the spot. He had even started purring. He closes his eyes as he enjoys the pampering. He usually doesn't like to be treated like a cat, but for now, he will allow himself to enjoy this.

Hazel walks out of her bedroom and smiles at the sight. She is also glad there was no screaming or chaos that had occurred.

"I knew you all would get along." She says to them.

Heidi was pulled out of her thoughts, "That's reassuring, I don't exactly know how to...What's the term?" She snapped her fingers a few times before nodding, "I don't know how to do "friend stuff" or interact properly. Most of the time people just hear my name and run for the hills saying the fall of Olympus is coming in hot." She explained with a blank look.

Ara scoffs, "Judgemental much?" She says referring to the many people that flee from Heidi.

"Well, you have won me over…" Says the still purring Chester.

Heidi chuckled, "I'm glad to not be...off putting." She said as she paused slightly while thinking of the right word.

Ara looks at her and shrugs, "You are not off putting at all. If I recall people would look at me and their soul would nearly run out of its own body." She smirks. "Nah, not at all."

Heidi looked relieved as she closed her eyes, "That's good to know."

"Where is Triple G?" Hazel asks them.

Heidi scratched the side of her head, "He said he was going to lay down. I may have mentioned that Zeus had a temper tantrum once and threw his thunderbolts across the countryside."

Hazel smirked and said, "That's one way to get rid of him. I have to use that more often." She thinks about it.

Heidi smirked, "I have plenty of horror stories about those crazy gods. Family reunions never go well in my family."

Ara says, "I can only imagine…" Ara thinks for a moment. "So, does anyone know how long it will take us to reach Olympus at this rate?" She asks and George shrugs.

Heidi looked thoughtful, "Considering the only times I have gone there without teleportation is with Hermes, I have no idea. Hermes can fly from Auradon Prep and back to Olympus in a matter of seconds. Sure wish I could get his attention." She mumbled out the last part.

"What was that Heidi?" She asks not quiet hearing that last part.

Heidi looked up, "I wish I could get his attention. Usually he answers all gods, goddesses, and demigods, but I got nothing." She explained, "Not sure why…"

Ara looked as puzzled as ever. She tries to work out what she just heard in her head.

Hazel nods, "Well, we still have the RV. It is much slower than Hermes, but it will get us there nonetheless." Hazel stretches before continuing. "If we were to be going by foot, it would take about four months, but in the RV we are going more than thrice the speed of walking."

Heidi thought for a moment before blinking, "It takes around twelve hours to reach the Summerlands. Those lie near the Great Wall and I guess it's another six to get to the wall. I wouldn't know after that though, I've never ventured beyond that wall."

Hazel's eyes widened before her face becomes calculating. "I guess we will have to cross the wall then."

Ara groans and says, "This sounds like work!"

Hazel nods and says, "Yes, Ara. It is work."

"From what I've heard, the Wall is rather easy to get through as long as you got someone reputable. Aka a prince or princess. They just let those guys through like it's nothing." She said with a smirk, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Triple G, who is finally over his fears, says, "Well, that should be easy. Ara and Hazel are princesses, I think?" He looks to the side as he thinks.

Heidi looked at the two in question, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head.

Ara says aloud, "Huh, I keep forgetting that…"

Hazel sighs and looks to Heidi. "Do you remember when I told you I met my mom last month?"

Heidi nodded, "Lemme guess, your mom is a queen."

Hazel smiles and nods, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle. The one and only. Ara and I just have to keep reminding ourselves. We weren't exactly brought up in a princessy atmosphere." She says shyly.

"Ah…" Heidi hummed before shrugging, "Well that works, sounds like a better plan than what mine was."

Ara's interest was peaked. "What was your plan?" She gives Heidi her full attention.

"Since I'm the daughter of Hades, I'm _technically _considered a princess. Princess of the Underworld and a Princess of Olympus." Heidi explained, "I was gonna get a crown and slap it on and say I was Zeus's kid."

Ara, Hazel, and Triple G laugh. Triple G says, "I think I prefer Ara and Hazel representing…" he says while rubbing his head.

"Same." Ara agrees with him.

Triple G thinks for a minute before saying, "Do you think anyone noticed we are gone by now?" He looks to them as he asks.

Heidi glances at them, "If you have many _many _friends then yes, they have probably noticed."

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for staying in tune with the story. Nothing new to announce today besides what Mera had said at the beginning of the story.

Updates will be coming faster. I know you guys will love that. Anyway, you guys know what to do. Follow, fave, comment, and I will see you in the next chapter.

SuperNova out⭐


	5. Pessimistic

_Hey guys! I hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far. Quick note, there __**is **__a song in the chapter and neither of us own it. It's basically an english cover of an anime intro that I shortened so the chapter wouldn't be too long. _

_We don't own Descendants, only our respective OCs. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ben couldn't help but blink in confusion. "What?"

Mal sighed irritably, shoving her hand into her hair. "They're gone. _All _of them. Don't you find it just a _little _strange that they disappear after Hades does?" She questioned him.

"A little. Why?" He asked, not appearing to notice the exasperation in her eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is-" Suddenly, she was cut off as the door to Ben's office was thrown open.

Mal raised an eyebrow as Evie, Carlos, and Jay entered the room. "Wow, I didn't even have to tell you."

"Triple G is missing!" Jay exclaims.

"George is missing!" Carlos says. "He promised that we would go to the arcade today! Now I can't find him anywhere!"

Evie says worriedly, "I called Ara's phone many times, but after the third try, it went to voicemail…"

Mal faced them as she folded her arms, "I was telling Ben about it." She informed them as she looked back at him, "I think they left before dawn."

"They left before dawn...what makes you say that?" He paused, "I thought you said they disappeared."

"Disappeared, left, it's the same thing at this point." She said dismissively, "Anyway, before dawn is the _only _time to leave the school without getting caught and, frankly, it's a prime time for plans." Mal explained, looking thoughtful, "If they can get out before the sun rises, they have a good chance of getting away."

Jay thinks for a moment and says, "Annnnd, where would they go exactly? It's not like they need to sneak around and steal or anything. Hazel can and will buy them anything they want. By the way, she's missing too…" He says casually.

Carlos becomes worried and says, "Just thinking out of the box here. What if they were, I don't know, _kidnapped!"_

Mal didn't look that fazed, she had let out her worries and panic_ before _meeting with Ben, so she had expected to be asked that. "That's one option considering that a certain villain was in town yesterday," Mal said, _They won't be happy with what I think happened. _"The other option is...they went after that villain for an unknown reason."

Ben was the first one to speak up. "Mal, _why _on earth would they do that?"

Mal chuckled. "If you needed the help of someone for something and you knew of an all-powerful god who was pretty cranky at Auradon, you'd go after him first. Hades can be swayed rather easily with the right words." She stated, before looking back at her friends, expecting the outcries she would soon receive.

Evie shook her head. "I still don't see how that would explain them being gone several hours later and not returning. They won't even answer their phones, Mal." Evie says. Her worry starting to claw at her.

"Same," Carlos says.

Jay nods when he says this. "That makes no sense."

"And Hades kidnapping _all _of them does? Sure he's a god, but he's only _one _god." Mal stated, "I don't think he'd take that many, maybe one or two, but…" She trailed off as she frowned.

Jay nodded and then said. "Okay, Well, maybe he took one or two, and the others ran off to get them back?" Jay shrugs.

Mal shook her head, "Nobody would willingly go after a god without telling someone first, that's running to your death."

Ben nodded in agreement, "No one has heard anything, and I find it unlikely they would leave so suddenly."

Carlos scratches his head and says, "I would hate to say they teamed up. With a person like Ara, anything is possible." He says while thinking.

"If she _did _team up with Hades, the biggest hothead _ever_, it would be a huge problem," Mal said, her frown deepening. "I hate even to imagine it."

"Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves. So far, we have no proof that Ara has teamed up with Hades, and I honestly don't think she would." Evie explains in defense.

Jay chuckles a bit, "Yeah, and since Hazel is gone too, I think it's something else. It's hard to picture a person like her singing kumbaya with Hades." He tilts his head a bit.

Mal sighed, eyebrows furrowing. "...Fine. But that doesn't mean that they aren't up to something. I _know _Hades wouldn't just leave here without taking something. Whether that be something or _someone..._I don't know yet." She admitted, throwing her arms into the air in obvious irritation at the fact.

Carlos looks at Ben and says, "Got any ideas?"

Ben looked thoughtful before frowning. "We don't have any solid leads, and the demon we captured yesterday disappeared after thirty minutes. So far, I've contacted the people at the Great Wall to see if they've seen Hades pass by."

"So, what's going on? Did they see him?" Jay asks anxiously.

Ben gazed at them before shaking their heads, "No." He paused, "But they are taking the news to Olympus; if anyone can do anything about Hades, it's them. They were the ones to take him down the first time." He stated, looking rather saddened at the fact that he had no idea.

Evie looked crestfallen. "So, what are we going to do? Nothing!? They could be in serious danger! Hazel even left her bangles! She never does that!"

Mal looked at her, "We don't have much of a choice besides chasing after them, and...well, Ben already shut that idea down yesterday when I said I was going after Hades." She said, a soft tone to her voice.

Ben nodded as he stood up, "It's not safe to go after him. After yesterday, we don't know what he can do…and I don't want anyone going after him just to end up hurt or without a soul."

Jay tells Evie, "Don't worry about it. Ara is strong; She can take care of herself." He says being companionable.

Evie sighs, "I don't think she is stronger than Hades…" She says as she looks down at the floor.

Carlos says, "Well, I am pretty sure they're okay. We will find them soon."

Mal nodded with a smile, "As soon as the gods find out, Hades will be found fast. They can track each other down with their eyes closed."

Evie nods and sighs deeply, "Okay." She gives them a small smile.

Jay asks, "So, what do we do?" He looks to Ben and Mal.

Ben glances at Mal, who frowned. "We wait until I receive word from one of the gods. That could either be tonight or tomorrow, depending on how fast they make it to Olympus."

Mal shrugged, "Once they get the message, Hermes will zoom over here with Zeus's reply on the matter. They will _probably _be on the lookout by morning."

Carlos asks, "I guess that means I will try to live my day normally, then…" He shrugs. "I doubt it will be the same, though."

Mal looked at him, "It won't be for long, trust me. There are only a few individuals that can find any living being, and those are the gods." She paused, "They will be back soon." She said with a reassuring look. Though in reality, she was highly suspicious of the entire situation, and she wanted to march up to Olympus herself. She _needed_ to know where he was and if he had anyone from the school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No! The address goes in here! Not there! That's the search engine!" Chester chastised George as they try to set the GPS for the trip.

George glares and enters the GPS coordinates in the spot Chester tells him to. George is no rocket scientist when it comes to this stuff. To him, these buttons just look like Christmas ornaments…

Triple G makes the couch in front of the TV his second home while Ara is getting groceries. He hasn't seen Hazel in a little over an hour. She is in her room doing something on the lines of sulking. It was not his place to ask why, so he kept his mouth shut.

Eventually, he had gotten bored…

He walks over to George and Chester and asks, "Hey guys. Whatcha doin?" He peeks at the GPS screen.

Chester speaks without looking at him. His fluffy head is hurried in the RV's instruction manual. "Figuring out how the GPS works. The sooner we figure this thing out, the better. Why is luxury so complicated!? Isn't the whole point of luxury to make your life easier!?" He looks up to the ceiling in agony while he speaks.

George presses a button. Chester groans, "Look what you've done! Now we have to start from scratch!"

Triple G blinks, "Yeah, while you guys do that, I am going to explore upstairs. I haven't been up there yet."

Chester and George mindlessly nod as they bicker over the GPS. Triple G looks at them wearily before heading up the glass staircase.

"Man, Hazel really knows how to pick some fancy diggs." He says while admiring the stairs he walks on.

When he reaches the second floor, his eyebrow shot up in confusion. He doesn't remember anyone packing a piano on board. He also does remember anyone owning a launchpad. There could only be one person responsible. Well, two, but Ara is getting groceries, so one other person.

He blinks. "Heidi, what is...all this?" He asks gesturing to the foreign belongings.

Heidi, who had a pair of white headphones on and a black electric guitar in her hands, looked up in confusion before taking the headphones off, "Oh, those?" She looked at the belongings, "Those are mine, I had someone fetch them."

Triple G tuned her out when he saw the guitar in her hands. "Whoa, sweet! You play?" He asks fondly.

Heidi nodded with a smile, "Since I've been able to hold one." She took the strap off and leaned it up against the sofa, "It's not really a guitar, though…" she chucked, scratching the side of her head.

He squints his eyes in thought. "Let me guess. Is it some kind of shape shifting item?" He asks. "Ever since I came to Auradon, I have seen some weird things…"

Heidi snapped her fingers, causing the guitar to change back to its ember form, she held her hand out and let out a low whistle as it flew to her hand. "It can shift into any type of musical instrument." She explained, tossing the ember up and down.

"Called it." He says happily. "Man, I wish I brought my bass with me. We could totally play together. Too bad I forgot it in my room. I didn't expect to run into a guitarist any time soon."

Heidi raised an eyebrow before smirking, "What if I said I could have someone fetch it?"

He looks at her in shock. "Whaaat? Well I say go for it!" He says eagerly.

Heidi clapped her hands together, "Okay, just don't freak out when you see him." She paused. "Bob!"

The small demon appeared next to her, looking at her with what could only be irritation.

"Oh don't give me that look, go get his guitar pronto." She shooed him off, prompting the demon to grumble and disappear.

Triple G looks at the place Bob had been with a blank face and beaded eyes. He looks to Heidi for an explanation.

Heidi shrugged, sinking into the couch, "Bob is my official fetching demon. He can go anywhere and everywhere. He's the one that fetched all that stuff." She gestured to the piano, computer, and launchpad.

He swallows and says, "I am going to pretend that was normal. Anyway, that explains why he was so...annoyed. You're workin' the poor guy to death." He says with humor.

Heidi guffaws, "It's either be up here with me for two minutes and get an hour of overworld time or be down in the Underworld. Bob just hates the fact that he has to do everything for me at the moment. I'm usually the one teleporting around and getting my stuff." She closed her eyes as she heard Bob poof back, "Bob, give him the guitar."

Bob shot her a glare and begrudgingly put the guitar down on the floor.

"I know you're glaring at me." She stated, causing the demon to roll its eyes and disappear.

Triple G shrugs and picks up his guitar. The bass fits nicely in his hands. He checked the golden guitar momentarily for scratches or scuffs before smiling. "Now, we are in business." He says. "You got an amp I can borrow?" He asks.

"Oh, yeah, hang on." She snapped her fingers, causing the poor demon to reappear again, "Go get my amp. Afterward, you can treat yourself. I _know _you are plotting my demise."

She snapped her fingers again, the demon disappearing, "For such a little guy, he holds _so _much anger." She chuckled, opening her eyes and tossing her ember into the air before transforming it.

He sits on the other couch. "That's weird, alright. Why is it always the little ones who have the most bite, like chihuahuas…" He says as he shudders.

Heidi shrugged, "Bob is rather tiny for a demon, most are huge and hulking ugly beasts while Bob is...the toy poodle of demons. Highly intelligent and capable of so much, including plotting taking me out in my sleep." She laughed, "Ah, gotta love the guy."

Triple G raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother to ask. He busied himself with tuning the bass until Bob returned with the amp.

At that very second, a very grumpy looking Bob poofed back with the high tech amp. It looked at Heidi as it set it down, making strange grumbling sounds.

"I don't care, if you want cotton candy you can go have it, just don't scare the locals." She replied, not even bothering to look at him as she played around with her guitar.

The demon 'hmphed' before disappearing again.

Triple G made sure to get his guitar set up quickly. Heidi could almost not keep her eyes on him; he was moving so fast.

He gave his E string a pluck and you could feel the vibrations through the whole RV. "Oops. Too loud." He says adjusting the volume.

Heidi glanced at the amp, "Must have left it set to concert level." She said to herself, fingers running over the strings of her own guitar as it made little to no sound.

"What on earth was that!?" Hazel screams from downstairs.

"Uhh, nothing to worry about. You can go back in your room now." He yells back.

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, I should've warned you, I use this amp for most of my concerts." She said, apologizing as she looked up at him.

He shrugged. He began to play Smooth Criminal while he was talking, "Don't worry about it. First thing, you played concerts? Rad. George and I wish we could do that. He plays drums, I play bass, but no lead guitarist so...yeah. Also, I don't mind Hazel right now. She is pretty grouchy all of a sudden. Maybe she will come around later..?" He says as he keeps playing.

Heidi continued strumming her guitar, still no sound coming off of it, "In order for me to play my guitar on the school grounds the way I like to, I was told I'd have to host concerts. Kind of a dumb rule, but apparently everyone doesn't like hearing this at random." She gestured to her guitar, "I used to play back on the Isle with my father since he also has an electric guitar. Nobody really cared over there." She paused, "If you guys ever find a lead, you should really start a band, just make sure you get the right permits and whatnot otherwise Fairy Godmother will hunt you down." She chuckled.

He laughs and says, "Ha! I know she would! I will try to find someone somewhere." He thinks, "This is totally random, but you should hear Chester DJ some time. He's pretty awesome." He says as he stops for a moment.

She tilted her head in thought, "Sounds interesting. If I am ever around, I'll be sure to do that." Heidi said as she stopped strumming and began tuning it.

He thinks for a moment. "You wanna play a song together?" He asks with a grin.

Heidi raised an eyebrow as she suddenly tapped her headphones twice before tapping her guitar twice as well, "Sure. I had it set so no normal human could hear it." She stated as she strummed, the guitar now making sounds.

He nods pretty impressed. "Huh, well thanks for being considerate." He puts on his guitar strap.

Heidi shrugged, "Not a problem. I figure most people don't want to hear the screeching of an electric guitar. It's pretty obnoxious sometimes." She stretches her neck as she relaxed and positioned her hands.

He smiles and says, "I know I don't mind it. I love rock music. George wouldn't care. Hazel and Chester wouldn't mind as long as we don't hit any bad notes. Ara wouldn't really mind either." He shrugs. "We are a pretty noisy group, so we don't mind instruments."

Heidi chuckled, "Just be glad I _actually _know how to play one of these, my father sounds like he's killing something when he plays. He doesn't take advice from me though, so he's not very good at it."

He laughs and says, "Well, I am glad you can play too. If not, Hazel will have our heads displayed on the wall."

Heidi smirked, "Ah, so I better not miss a single note."

"I think she wouldn't mind one or two, but at strike three-. I can't make you any promises." He scratches his head.

Heidi nodded her head, "Well, then I'll be sure to play at performance level. It's been years since I've missed a note during a song, so I'm not too worried."

He smiles and says, "The only times I miss notes are when I lay on my bed playing and Chester lays on my face. Ugh, cats. Anyway, I should be good." He strum a little.

She shrugged, "Last time I missed a note was because I got startled. My father walked in and began killing it, _literally, _and startled me so badly I slipped." She laughed softly, "What a moron."

He laughs until tears come out of his eyes. He wipes the tears away and says, "You know what? You're alright." He says reclining on the couch.

Heidi smiled, "I'm glad you think so." She went back to plucking each string as she closed her eyes.

He began playing a steady tune. "So, you wanna get started?" He asks.

"I'm good with whatever song you choose; I know almost all rock songs and a few pop." She answered, peering at him through halved eyes.

"Hmm, how about Numb by Lincoln Park? Y'know that one?" He asks.

Heidi nodded, little to no hesitation in her movements as her hands shifted positions, "Yep."

He sat up a bit and said, "Alright, let's do it. Guitar goes first; then, I drop in."

Heidi simply closed her eyes as her fingers began to move; the tune of the song soon became evident. Her fingers moved masterfully and small flames danced off them.

Triple G looked a,t her in amazement. He also was glad he finally had someone to play with. When it was time, he backed her up with the bass melody. He closed his eyes and played like second nature. He enjoyed the sound of their instruments together. It was refreshing.

Heidi smirked as she continued playing, humming the melody softly while opening her eyes and tilting her head back. She was...relaxed. It was rather strange what merely playing an instrument could do to an individual.

"And be less like you~" Chester accidentally sings in the middle of their session. Triple G stops playing to laugh. Mostly so he won't hit any terrible notes while doubled over in laughter.

Chester nervously smiles, "Oops. I couldn't help myself…" He says grinning afterward.

Heidi shrugs it off, still playing her part as if nothing happened, "If you didn't jump in, I would have." She said, looking at him in amusement.

Triple G shakes his head in amusement before getting back on track.

Chester claps his paws together. "Ooh, I brought my drum pad and synthesizer! I will be right back!" He says before he scrambles down the stairs.

Triple G says, "Now we got him started." He smiles.

Heidi chuckled, "Oh well. I don't mind."

"Yeah. I guess it's better than arguing with George over GPS coordinates." He says with laughter.

Heidi nodded, "Much better." She commented, glancing at him with humor in her eyes.

Speaking of George and Chester, George comes upstairs holding the electric drum pad and the sticks. "Mind if we join you?" He asks, referring to Chester carrying his synthesizer.

"Feel free. More the better I always say." Heidi said, looking up at them with the smallest of smiles.

Chester boots up his synth kit and adds in a few unique electric sounds. George wastes no time playing the beat of the song on his drum kit. Chester backs up his beat with his electronic drum kit.

Triple G says, "I don't know how this happened, but I definitely don't want it to stop." He smiles.

Heidi smirked back; _It must be that spontaneous music thing that always happens in Auradon._ She thought in amusement, looking down at her hands, _Strange. _

"I should've known something weird was going to happen today," Hazel says from a distance.

Triple G greets her, "Sup, Hazel. Nice to see you out and about." He says, still playing.

Chester agrees while spinning turntables. "Yes, it really is nice seeing you. Would you like to join in? Heidi has a piano." Chester says to her.

Hazel looks around shyly. "I don't know. I don't usually play around people…" She says.

Heidi looked at her, "It's alright, if you don't want to you don't have to." She said with a soft smile.

Hazel returns her smile. She then looks over to the piano. "It is a wonderful piano. What brand is it?" She asks.

Heidi shrugged, "No brand. I made it myself using magic. That way, it can have the same sound as a grand piano without actually having to _find_ a grand piano. Those things are _huge_." She said, chuckling at her words.

Now Hazel was completely convinced. "No way. It sounds like a grand piano?" She asks with her eyes lighting up while looking at the magic instrument.

"Yep. It's the only way I can get the quality I want without hauling around a grand piano. I already own one and I was told no more after that." Heidi commented, closing her eyes.

Hazel struggles with herself before saying, "Well, I guess I could...play a few notes…" Hazel moves over to the piano with excitement.

"Cool. That piano turns on as soon as you start playing, no need to worry about trying to find the on switch." Heidi hummed; _Thank __**you, **__Apollo, for your musical expertise. _

Hazel easily follows along with them on the magical piano. At first, she plays with one hand, then when her second hand sinks into position, she utilizes the other. "Cool. It really does sound like a grand piano!" She says over all of the music.

Heidi smiled at her, "If you think that's cool, you should hear the one that sounds like an organ. It's down in the Underworld somewhere since I used to play down there." She said, closing her eyes at the memory.

"An organ in the Underworld? How fitting." Triple G laughs.

Heidi chuckled, "Hey, if it keeps things quiet down there, I'll gladly put an organ there. The big difference between that piano and the piano down there is that the organ is self-playing." She said casually.

"Wow, that's creepy. So, a self-playing ghostly organ in the Underworld. Did I miss anything?" Triple G asks with humor.

"Nah, you got it. I made it that way so it could keep the spirits calm; music has an effect on them that is calming. I can't always be down there, keeping an eye on them." She explained, smirking at him.

Triple G raises an eyebrow. Hazel looks plainly confused while playing, but she doesn't comment on it.

That's when they see Ara with bags looking at them in amused confusion. "So, while I slave away in the store, you guys turn the car into a band?" She says over the music. "From the outside, I just thought it was the radio. That's good. It means you guys don't sound terrible."

Heidi chuckled at that, but just looked at her with a small grin.

"Yeah, we got bored. Well-I got bored, and here we are." He says as the song comes to an end. "Well, that was refreshing."

George nods and places his sticks beside him. Chester agrees and stretches cat style, "Yes it was. I needed a good calming down."

Heidi tapped her guitar and headphones twice before slipping them on and beginning to strum.

"Yeah, that was nice. I never had many people to come play music with. It was really nice." He says, smiling. "For now, I have a different goal. Groceries are here food needs to be cooked!"

Hazel giggles and says, "I can get things prepared. When George finds a place to park for the night, we will work on dinner, for now, there is lunch and snack foods downstairs. Oh, now that I remember, you and Ara have to load the cabinets and the fridge." Hazel instructs while tracing her fingers over the piano.

Triple G's mouth opens while Ara protests, "Why do I have to load the fridge!? Who put you in charge!?"

Hazel calmly replies, "My RV. My money. My groceries. Those should be enough reasons for me to be in charge." She says with that cocky look in her eyes.

Ara squints her eyes at her in irritation. "Fine, your _majesty_." She says as she begrudgingly walks off to put away the groceries.

Triple G sulks after her also not very willing to do chores.

Hazel looks at Heidi and says, "You don't want me to put you to work too, do you?" She smirks at her making a joke.

Heidi looked up at her as her fingers began to speed up, "Nah, I'm good. I'm practicing a song." She said before looking back down at the guitar.

Hazel smiles and says, "I was just kidding. I usually don't put my guests to work. You can pretty much do whatever and still get all the perks I give my friends." She explains.

Heidi chuckled, "Ah, gotcha. Then I guess I'll just be up here. Don't pay me any attention if you hear singing; I'm still testing out the lyrics." She said as she smirked.

"Sure, no problem." She says. "Call any of us if you need anything." She walks downstairs.

Heidi nods to herself, moving her fingers even faster as fire danced off them, humming the melody. "I'll have to finish this song before I get back. I can call it an "I'm sorry" song so that she won't strangle me." She chuckled as she closed her eyes, feeling herself relax into the couch.

Heidi was aware if she began singing, the others would hear her, but she didn't care that much. It was one of those times she just didn't care. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling as she thought of the lyrics.

_**Your odds are slim, **_

_**The walls are thin, cavin' in **_

_**But there is still a way, you see -**_

_**In just one mere percent of chance there's possibility**_

Her head began to bop as she settled into a fast beat.

_**I won't sit back, and accept the hand we are dealt, **_

_**A fate that's thrown out by someone else **_

_**There is a future I can see **_

_**One I hope you'll share with me**_

And without realizing it, she shifted into concert mode and began openly belting out the lyrics.

_**Bring it on 'cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle EY**_

_**Pushin' (past) the limit – I'm still burnin' with fire**_

_**An' for our future, I am fightin'**_

_**I gotta drown this nightmare **_

_**And ain't nobody gonna stop me **_

_**Forget the past – 'cause we're livin' in the present **_

_**I ain't scared of my past – and now in fact, **_

_**Forever I'm screaming out for my pride!**_

Her guitar suddenly went aflame as she grinned, her head banging as she tapped her foot.

_**Now I never wanna see you cry**_

_**I will be screaming till you find the way **_

_**I'm never falling down, **_

_**I will be soaring straight on through my destiny!**_

_**Now I gotta keep your smile bright**_

_**I'll give my everything to find a way **_

_**I gotta burn off the pain, for you and me**_

_**So now the rest of me can rest in peace**_

_**Now I'll Strike Back**_

Completely ignoring her surroundings, she did a twirl at the end of the verse.

_**Inside my mind,**_

_**I pound the wall one more time**_

_**With all of the bitter pain, I feel **_

_**I don't care what my chances are,**_

_**I will never run in fear**_

_**Today the rain will continue on**_

_**And it's all I know but never will wear me down**_

_**When there's still a future, I can see**_

She quickly changed keys and skipped to another part of the song.

_**I'm screaming out for your pride!**_

_**This fire burnin' in my heart**_

_**It will keep lightin' up to part the way**_

_**Nobody can blow out my fire – It's destiny**_

_**I'll rise above it, all eyes on me **_

_**There is no time to hesitate **_

_**I won't lose sight of it – I'll make a way **_

_**Don't blind your eyes, if you're lost on the way! **_

_**Not gonna lie, I'm gonna be your light**_

_**So take my hand! **_

She belted out the last of the lyrics before pausing, "Ah, shit. That uh, definitely wasn't practice. I think I just gave them a free concert." She facepalmed, "I'm gonna get it, aren't I?"

Heidi didn't mean to shift into her "rockstar" mode; it happens _all _the time.

"Maybe that's why they tell me to perform outside…" She muttered, transforming her guitar back into her ember and taking a deep breath, "Well, time to go face my doom." She muttered as she went down the death traps.

All eyes were on her when she went downstairs.

"That was awesome! What song was that?" Triple G asks her.

Heidi chuckled nervously. "It's, uh, a song I wrote myself. I'm thinking about calling it Strike Back."

Ara nods with a smirk, "Sounds violent. I like it. But Hazel, I am not too sure. She went back to her room not too long ago." She shrugs.

Heidi looked slightly embarrassed. "Oops. The song is my story about those six years in Hell; it was a very dark time for me, to say the least. The thing I wanted the most was to get my revenge on the gods and see the sun once more." She explained, scratching the side of her head, "I was quite violent." A soft chuckle escaped as she looked away.

"Don't be scared of anything. Everyone on this bus knows a thing or two about violence, even Hazel. She broke a dude's arm. Nearly squeezed the candy out of him like a piñata." Triple G tells her. "So relax. We won't judge." He says while Ara nods. They continue putting food away.

_If they knew what I desired at one point, they wouldn't be so okay with this_. Heidi thought, beginning to turn away. _I truly was a villain at that point._

Chester rubs his body against her legs to catch her attention again. "Speaking of Hazel, you might want to try and apologize just in case you made her ears bleed from all of that ruckus. She holds some seriously long grudges." He says.

Heidi sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why do so many people I know hold grudges for an extraordinarily long time?" She said to herself, before looking down at him. "I'll be sure to do that...Actually, I'll just get my doom now."

Chester smirks as he watches her leave, "I wish you the best of luck, since you might need it." He says, still holding his smirk.

"Luck is never on my side." Heidi bemoaned, sounding as if she's accepted her doom and damnation.

She walked towards the room and sighed, gazing at the shut door. _Seriously? Just knock you moron! You didn't hesitate when you were summoned by the gods why are you hesitating now?! _A voice inside her yelled, and Heidi imagined it as a little mini version of her just yelling at her constantly.

Heidi raised her hand, closing her eyes with a sigh before slowly knocking.

"What?" Was heard from inside the room. It sounded like it has anger within it, but it was suppressed by other false emotions.

"...I, uh, am sorry that I went total rockstar mode like a freaking moron. I didn't realize my guitar got unmuted, and I also didn't realize how loud I was." Heidi paused, "If I could throw myself into the River Styx, I would, but I cannot even do that at this point." She said in obvious disappointment, "I'd even have one of the gods find me and throw me in there themselves, but they uh have also ignored me…" Heidi trailed off awkwardly as she scratched the side of her head.

"It's fine. I didn't expect you to stay quiet forever. That doesn't fit you at all. Anyway, you are forgiven." She says from inside, still not opening the door.

Heidi rolled her eyes from the "It's fine." "While I don't want to be rude, it is _not _fine what I did. It's _never _fine when I channel my dad and become a big, idiotic fool who ignores others while imagining they are rocking out in front of a crowd. You are right, I am a loud person but I don't need to express that if it annoys people." Heidi smacked her forehead, "I don't even know why I did that. Stupid Heidi." She muttered, angry at herself.

"Like I said, you are forgiven. Don't worry about it. It's not that big of a deal." She says as her voice falls back into its monotonous tone.

Heidi banged her head against her ember, "Every word you just said makes me worry for gods sake! The last time I heard that, I was getting on Audrey's nerves _so _bad she got into a limo and went on a four day vacation. Why can't I do anything right? Maybe I should've just surrendered to Mal." Heidi muttered out the last part as she glared at her ember. "Sure would've saved everyone some time." _Why am I being so pessimistic?! _

The sliding door slapped open. It reveals an angry Hazel with her hair aflame and flaming blue eyes. "I said, it is fine. I am not upset with you, though you are very close to making me so. I am upset because of other reasons. Your music was obnoxious, but like I always do, I looked over it." She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. That time out helped her gather herself. Her hair and eyes put themselves back out. "Is there anything else you wanted?" Hazel asks her without variation in her voice.

Heidi's eyes stared deeply into hers as what appeared to be gold flecks glowed within them, she tilted her head before looking away. "No." She murmured before vanishing into a nearby shadow.

Hazel shook her head a bit before looking back to her room. Her face turned into one of sadness before she retreated in and locked her door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heidi slipped out on a shadow, quickly jumping out and looking up at the moon. Her face morphed into anger as her eyes glowed, _I should just get this over with. _

She walked out, her hair beginning to light up into its blue flames while flames licked off of her skin.

_Why did I __**ever **__agree to this? I needed to do this on my own! Only __**I **__can get out of this; I am a __**goddess **__and I may be weakened but I still have my ember. _She summoned it to her hand, causing it to glow so brightly that it lit up the entire area.

She lifted it to her face as she tilted her head, "Bring me Hermes." She whispered, tightening her hold on it before raising it to the heavens. **"NOW!" **

Her scream echoed, but nothing happened. If Hermes had heard her, he would have been in front of her in mere seconds.

Heidi brought her arm down, glaring at the ember, "I am kicking their asses to kingdom come." She made the ember disappear as she seethed, "Sorry dad, I know you wanted to be the one to kick Zeus first but I think I'll beat you to it." She whispered, eyes narrowing as she extinguished herself, "Then Hermes will take me home, and I can kick the gods' asses a second time."

She closed her eyes as she felt the wind blow. _Heh, if dad could only see me now. He'd wonder what happened to all the hope. _She stood still as she took a deep breath _...What am I doing? Why? _Heidi gazed around the clearing before slowly sitting down. _Why am I acting like this? _Her eyes shook as she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. _Who...Who was that back there? _

Heidi closed her eyes. "Dear gods, I'm turning into my father. Back before I existed and all he wanted to do was destroy Olympus..._that _version of my father."

As Heidi thought about her very identity, a pair of eyes watched from afar.

They had seen the whole thing.

* * *

Hello again everyone! I hope you guys are happy with the faster upload times.

I have finally decided on twice a week. Most likely on Mondays and Fridays. Pretty cool, right?

By the way, that rock band scene was very fun to write lol.

Heidi is getting quite the temper isn't she?

Lets see how things go when Hazel is in charge, hmm?

Until next time fave, follow, comment.

SuperNova out⭐


	6. Worrying

_Hello everyone. Here's chapter six, I hope everyone enjoys it and thanks for following and faving if you are new to this story._

_We don't own Descendents, we only own our respective OCs._

…..

Heidi looked at the substance in her glowing hands, the golden liquid morphing as she formed something with her hands. The goddess used to always work on her jewelry business when she was stressed, she'd go ahead and melt the metal herself before forming intricate jewelry pieces. It was...soothing. Next to the screaming souls of the Underworld, the sound of the crackling of metal breaking down into a liquid was her favorite sound when she was in distress.

She pushed her sunglasses back up her nose, the accessory having slid down as she dipped down to look for any impurities.

Despite popular belief, the molten gold never burned her hands or left scars. She was immune to all levels of heat and, frankly, she loved toying with extreme heat. It was...exhilarating.

She made sure her sunglasses were hiding her eyes as she heard someone climb the stairs.

Hazel peeks up the stairs in a nervous manner. She considers going back down and finishing breakfast preparations, but ultimately decided against it. She felt responsible. She continued to make her way to Heidi staring at the floor as she walked. She dared not to look at the woman as she spoke.

"Hello Heidi. Uh, did you want anything special for breakfast? I am cooking so...I wanted to know what you might like." She says wringing her hands.

Heidi's head tilted up in her direction, but her sunglasses made it impossible to determine if she was looking at her or not. "Hey." She mumbled, seeming enthralled with the substance in her hands, "Not sure, I guess I like waffles. I don't really do breakfast."

Hazel continued to play with her hands as she asks, "What kind? There are many different waffles with many different fixing combinations." She looks out the window.

Heidi's hand paused in their movements as she tilted her head, "Then...I guess I like strawberries on mine. I also like chocolate but that's optional." She gasped as the substance began falling out of her hands, "Shit!" She barely caught it as she knelt on the floor, "Phew."

The first time Hazel looked at her today. The first look she gave her was a look of concern. "Alright." She says and walks to the stairs. She bites her bottom lip and sighed, "I also wanted to apologise for yesterday. I never should've taken my anger out on you. I'm sorry." Her eyes became glossy as she walked down the staircase without another word.

Heidi blinked before tilting her head and rushing to the stairs, almost crashing down them in the process as she barely kept hold of the molten metal, "Ah, damn it!" She cursed before looking up at her, "Also, it's okay, we all have our anger moments. I should know." Heidi said, looking at her before she looked back down at the metal, "That could have been bad." She muttered.

Hazel doesn't look at her as she stirs the batter for the waffle irons. Chester, who had slitted eyes from the way she clumsily came down the stairs, calls to Heidi.

"Good morning Heidi." He says to her picking up on the awkward atmosphere.

"Morning." Heidi said, her focus back on the thing in her hands, going back to her careful movements.

Chester smiles and says, "Can I speak with you for a brief moment?" He tilts his head as he asks.

"Sure." She answered, glancing away from her task.

He motioned for her to follow him upstairs. He started to walk up the stairs. His claws tapped against the glass as he did.

Heidi followed him absentmindedly, carefully climbing up the steps to the second floor.

Chester hops on one of the couches and clasps his paws together, "Okay...this may not be a very easy topic." His ears rotate. He listens to make sure no one was eavesdropping. When he hears nothing, he continues. "I saw what had happened last night." He looks at her warily.

Heidi's head whipped up, immediately dropping the substance again before rushing to grab it. Her sunglasses fell off in the process, revealing something...peculiar. Her eyes seemed to be completely dull while strange gold flakes pulsed brightly. She looked at him, "You saw me?!"

"Shhh!" He tells her. "Do you want everyone else to know!?" He whispered sharply. "Yes, I saw. I had gotten concerned for you ever since Hazel snapped at you last night. Bye the way you were acting, I am afraid I have some, well-" He trails off mid-sentence.

Heidi's eyes went wide, "I'm turning into my father, aren't I!" She muttered in horror, "Or I've been possessed, oh my gods."

His eyes halved when she said she had been possessed. "Of course you haven't been possessed! You are in an alternate dimension where alternate things happen with alternate people. If you stay in this dimension for _too long_ you will be transformed into your alternate self. It's how the space time can stay balanced." He shrugs.

Heidi stated at him, "What I'm hearing is...I'll become my father in a weeks top." She whipped around, "He always said it would happen, but I ignored him. Gah, how dare he know such things."

Chester waltz over and grabs her by her collar so he could look him in the eyes, even if that does require him floating. "Now listen here. This is no time sulking or panicking you have to try to hold onto your original senses. If not you will transform faster than normal. You cannot give in! In the meantime, try to avoid triggers. For example, what happened last night. First of all what happened last night, anyway? I thought you were going to apologize?" He asks finally releasing her.

Heidi shook her head, "How should I know? One minute I was good the next minute I wanted to run away into the forest and try to find an angry bear to eat me." She said in mild irritation, clearly confused with what she had done. "I used to mouth off all the Olympians with _zero _fear and here I am being a little wuss."

"Either your attitude is changing quickly or you are scared of Hazel's angry side. I would vouch for the first option, though. I will make sure to talk things over with Hazel. She is not usually like this. I think I might have a hunch, but whatever is going on between you two needs to be solved. If not, you will be seeing a lot more of your father." He tells her.

Heidi looked down at her hands, staring deeply into the golden metal, "I have no idea what's going on with her, if I have done something then it was completely unintentional." She glances up, "Clearly, trying to resolve it only leads to more chaos."

Chester nods thoughtfully. "It could just be your very presence. You're not exactly supposed to be in our world, so things could be altering right under our noses. About the resolution, I will see if I can open her up to talking with you. Hazel has a habit of isolating herself when she has strife. You can thank her mother for that…" He smiles in thought.

Heidi simply nodded, going back to morphing the metal into its desired form, "I suppose if my very life force is causing drastic changes it would be best to distance myself from those most agitated by it." She said softly, "Otherwise...It will only end one way."

He pulls a strand of her hair roughly.

Heidi shot him a neutral look, her dull eyes staring at him, "What?"

"Have I told you nothing?! Stop thinking like that! You must keep your senses!" He says as he looks to her with a raised eyebrow. "You have become such a downer in the past five hours! Be more optimistic, fight it!" He says.

She shrugs, "Not much optimism in me right now. I'm an empath, my emotions are either powerful or they are...gone. Can't do much about it. Besides, my behavior and emotions often try to match other's emotions." She explained, beginning to wrap the metal around her hand.

"Okay, then I will be the optimistic one, because I believe you can do this. I believe you can at least hold out until we get you home." He says with a smile.

Heidi stared at him for what felt like minutes before the corners of her lips tilted upwards ever so slightly, "At least that makes one of us."

He chuckles before saying, "Ok well, I believe breakfast is ready for you. You should head down before it gets cold." He walks to the steps and waits for her to follow.

Heidi closed her eyes, silently hoping that the metal would stay in her hands this time, before opening them and nodding, "Okay."

He says, "And just keep trying with her. She will talk when she is ready." He says referring to Hazel.

Heidi gave him another nod, paying more attention to how she was descending.

"You do not like stairs, do you?" He asks with humor.

"I can go up them, not down them. It's gotten so bad I've been banned from going down the stairs where I live." Heidi answered, sighing in relief as she made it to the bottom, "I always seem to trip over something."

Chester shakes his head in amusement. He makes his way to his favorite spot on the couch and curls up.

Hazel sees them and tells Heidi, "Your waffle is right there. I also left out the whipped cream just in case you wanted to use it." She says as she makes herself some fresh tea. "Did you want me to get your drink?"

Heidi smiled softly to herself, "Just a glass of water, thank you." She said politely, taking a seat and closing her eyes.

Hazel nods as she goes to retrieve her glass. Chester says, "I would have complained because there was a hair on my muffin earlier this morning. Turns out, it was my own. It's about time for my grooming." He says to lighten the mood.

He earns a small smile from Hazel, "I will brush you later. Maybe, this afternoon. I have to go to a jewelry store. I left my bangles back in the dorm. Ironically, I forgot how to make them myself." She says running her hand through her hair.

Heidi took a bite of the waffles before looking at her and lifting the wrist that had the metal wrapped around it, "You can have this as soon as it cools. I melted the gold this morning and...I uh, was just making some bracelets in my boredom." Heidi said, grabbing the hot metal and changing it slightly to resemble one of Hazel's bangles.

Hazel looked in amazement, but said, "You really don't have to. I can manage…" She says.

Heidi tilted her head before looking back at the object on her wrist. Her eyes seemed to glow momentarily as the gold suddenly cooled down within mere seconds. She slipped it off and handed it to her, "Please, take it."

Hazel looked at her for a minute. She sighed then took the bracelet into her hands. She cracked a small smile, "Thank you." She bowed her head as she said this.

Heidi returned the gesture, "You're welcome." She looked at her briefly before going back to eating.

"ACHOO!" Triple G sneezes. "Chester!" He glares at the cat. Chester's dander causing him to have mild allergies.

"Okay, I might have laid on your face while you were sleeping. No big deal. Right, friend? Friend?" Chester catches the vibe and runs under one of the couches for safety.

Triple G, who was right behind him, reached for him under the couch. "Get over here! You are taking a bath!" He keeps at it.

"No! Please, let's talk this out!" Chester says as he hides deeper in the couch.

Heidi raised an eyebrow as she continued eating, thinking to herself how strange it was.

"Gotcha!" Triple G says in victory.

"Oh, no!" Chester cries. "No not the sink! Anything but the sink! Someone save me!" Chester says as he keeps trying to escape.

Heidi just looked at the scene with halved eyes, _Didn't know cats hate baths. _She thought, realizing she had only ever dealt with dogs.

Triple G takes Chester to the bathroom. All you hear is complaining coming from inside. Because of all of the noise, George wakes up and looks around in a confused manner.

He takes the time to help Hazel make his preferred breakfast. Three fried sausage links, three sunny side up eggs, and this time he will take a waffle with it. He poured himself a full glass of milk and finished his food three times faster than Heidi did. He smiles at Heidi before checking on the RV.

Heidi blinked. _He eats faster than my brother and the kid once finished a days worth of food in two minutes. _She thought blankly, finishing up her food and standing up.

George starts the vehicle and they are moving once again. At the feeling of riding, Ara jumps up. She looks around and shrugs, then goes back to sleep like nothing ever happened.

Heidi took care of everything before beginning to head back upstairs.

As soon as she got upstairs, she slumped down into the couch. _I have to fight the other me that's trying to take over, eh? _She looked at the ceiling, _I could sure use a friendly god right about now...Wait. _

Heidi blinked, _Why did I forget about Hestia? _

Hestia was by _far _one of Heidi's favorite family members, Heidi just had a bad habit of forgetting about her. The goddess was one of the various reasons why each reunion went so well. She had this...effect of people so to speak. Whenever Hestia entered a room, a feeling of serenity washed over everyone. Notably, she was known for even managing to bring Hades out of one of his infamous tantrums.

_Now that I think about it...She __**heard **__me when I was down there. _Heidi's eyes went huge, _No wonder I recovered! _She smacked her forehead, "Well, Hestia if you can hear me now, I need help out of my hole again." She said softly as she closed her eyes.

Unbeknownst to her, a semi-invisible figure with beautiful fiery red eyes and chocolate brown hair appeared. _**Hm. Strange...A goddess I have never met that seems to know me. **_Hestia thought, walking in front of the blonde, _**She looks kind of familiar… **_The goddess thought for a moment before placing a hand on the girl's head, _**You have been heard, little one. **_She whispered so quietly that only Heidi could have heard, then she vanished into thin air.

Heidi's eyes snapped open, looking around the room in shock, _I knew it! _She paused as she summoned her ember, a calm feeling washing over her in waves, _That's why she's one of my favorites. _Heidi thought with a small smile before closing her eyes again, this time dozing off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No, Chess. I don't want to talk to her about anything." Hazel says to him. She brushes him off as she walks out of her bathroom. She had just finished her daily routine.

Now she sits on her bed and pulls out one of her books out of the night stand.

Chester jumps on the bed beside her and frowns, "Alright, I know you believe that completely avoiding her is the best decision based on how you're feeling, but you can't just cut her off." He looks at her with half-closed eyes. "Actually I think you are being a tad dramatic about this. She is going back home soon. All you have to do is stick it out for at least...maybe a couple weeks? I am not sure, but it's not going to be long." He says.

She folds her arms and looks to the floor. "I don't know about that." She says.

Chester raised an eyebrow. "Did she do anything to you?" He curls up and lays on her bed.

"No." She says dully.

"Then, try to have a full conversation with that poor person! She has enough to worry about. Don't get me wrong, we are not doing so great ourselves, but we don't have to show it. That would make everyone crabby." He says as he looks to her.

Hazel looks at the extra fluffy Chester and says, "Fine. I will try in a little bit. Also, I can tell Triple G blow dried your fur." She says as she smirks.

Chester looks confused before looking at his fur. He looked like a cotton ball more than a car. He sighs, "Yes, yes he did." The cotton ball cat hops off the bed.

Hazel thinks to herself that he looks more like a Pomeranian right now. "I will be out here plotting my revenge on Triple G." He says. "He will pay…"

Hazel shakes her head. She wanted to get into a few pages of her book before talking to Heidi. It helps her tune out her thoughts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heidi woke up with a soft groan, smiling as she felt the serenity still within her from Hestia. If it was anything like how it was in the Underworld, it would last for weeks. Hestia was like the embodiment of kindness in Olympus and had a way with any being in existence.

The goddess stretched as she grabbed her computer before opening it up. If she was gonna be gone for more than a week, she would have to keep an eye on Celecreation. The demons wouldn't bother to look.

Thanks to her computer being magical, everything is magical with her, she was able to receive any updates from the overworld if she ever had to go down into the Underworld. To her joy, it seemed it was still receiving updates and news reports.

That's when she saw the news regarding her…

_Oh no…_ She thought, seeing all of the reports coming in about her disappearance. _Hold up...Does that say Princess Audrey heading to OLYMPUS?! _She openly gaped, "She wouldn't."

She read the report, her gape staying as her eyes widened, "...She's _actually _going to Olympus? Is she insane?"

Then she remembered something, a teeny tiny detail that seemed insignificant when it was brought up.

Kirby.

"Why did I forget that? He's a shape shifting, fiery, three-headed dog that has been told to guard her with his life and do anything she wishes...She's going to crash into Olympus on that dog." Heidi muttered, a dumbfounded look on her face.

It was one thing for Audrey to got to Ben and start demanding things, but to go to the _gods?!_ She'd get herself in trouble faster than Hermes can zoom around Auradon!

Heidi groaned as she facepalmed, "This is great, just great. I'm going to have to bargain with them to let her go." She muttered in annoyance at the thought.

Then she hears claws clicking on the glass staircase. "You have definitely made this your space, haven't you?" Chester says. He glares at his poofy reflection in one of the mirrors as he walks.

Heidi closed her computer and set it aside, "I always make the second floor my home, ironic considering the whole stairs thing…" She commented as she folded her arms.

"Ironic indeed. Well, I have good news and interesting news. The good news is that I have convinced Hazel to at least talk to you again." He says as he tries to pick his fur back in place.

"That's good." She said, examining her nails for a moment.

He tries to reach his back, "As for the interesting news, I am not sure it is the right time to tell you. You already seem a bit agitated." He furiously licks his back.

Heidi shrugged, "That's because I just read that my girlfriend is using my shapeshifting dog to charge into Olympus to demand my return. Otherwise I'm pretty good at the moment." She said calmly, a small smirk on her face.

He smirks and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. This may come as a total shock. You kinda have to be prepared for it." He says as he rolls onto his back to flatten his furres.

Heidi laughed, "More shocking than my favorite relative coming to chat with me? Ah, I love her chats." She seemed so at peace right now it was beyond strange.

"Really? You got a divine visit?" He asks her while rolling back over. "Awesome. Maybe on the same level of shock or a tad less." He puts his paw on his head. "It's hard to say."

Heidi tilted her head, "I think it's even harder to say why Hestia of all the gods would be able to hear me. She's not exactly the most outgoing, certainly the kindest though." She commented, smiling at the thought.

He smiles and says, "Well I am glad you are feeling better. But I might tell you later anyway. I can't deal with another day of awkward encounters." He says thoughtfully.

Heidi sunk even further into the couch, "I'll probably be up here for most of the day, I need to see if my girlfriend is _actually _going for Olympus. If she is...I'm sending someone after her to intercept her."

Chester nods, "You can do what you feel is best. I am sure you can come up with something." He says.

Heidi shrugged, opening her computer again and beginning to type, "I don't want to come back to my family holding people hostage because they said the wrong thing. It's one thing for _normal _people to be angry at being accused, it's another thing when it's the King of the Gods."

Chester makes a face and nods, "Well, I will leave you to that. I will be downstairs." He says as he goes back down. _"I have no idea how I am going to tell her this. I know Hazel won't do it. She would rather die first…"_ He thinks as he goes back to the passenger seat beside George.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hazel walks out of her room after she finishes the desired amount of pages. She looks around the RV and grimaced.

There are blankets lying about and dishes are in disarray. She sighs as she folds the blankets and places the dishes where they belong. She will have to make a chores list. She refuses to live in a junky RV. It would make her more crabby than she already was.

She finished straightening up the RV then turns to where the stairs are located. She frowns when she looks at them. She did tell Chester that she would talk to Heidi at least once today, but she really did not feel like it. Whenever she hears the name Heidi, She wants to do nothing but run in her room and lock the doors...but she promised.

She suppresses her dread as she walks up the glowing stairs. She will need a valid excuse, so she will use lunch as her leverage this time.

She peeks in the room and calls to her, "Heidi? Are you in here?" She asks.

"Yep." Heidi replies calmly, rapidly typing something on her computer.

"Right. Okay, well, I just wanted to ask if you were hungry. It is about lunch time. Is there anything I can make you?" Hazel asks her nervously.

Heidi paused and looked thoughtful before shaking her head, "No thanks. I'm not hungry right now, but thanks for the offer." After she said that, she went back to typing.

Hazel looked at her working on her computer. "Hm, you seem busy. I wouldn't want to bother you. I will talk to you later, then." Hazel says while walking back toward the stairs.

"I'll be done in a couple hours probably." Heidi responded, concentrated on what she was doing.

"Alright." She says as she retreats back down the stairs. _"I am pretty sure that counts as a conversation, doesn't it?"_ She thinks before redirecting her thoughts. "She will come to me if she wishes to talk more." She says to herself before she goes back to her room.

She sighs as she enters the safety of her room. "Now I can breath." She looks around her room that actually resembled a high class hotel room. Her bed was foam and had many pillows.

She didn't feel like utilizing the bed right now, she felt like moving around a bit. Even watching TV and that wasn't something she did much.

She decided that TV would suit her best right now. She wanted to pass time, so that was always an option. It was better than running under her blanket and pretending she was elsewhere again. She wouldn't really have to worry about that today. She doubted that Heidi would remember, much less look for her to talk to.

That's mostly how Hazel wanted things to be. She didn't think they were going to change after yesterday, but she was a bit over the top. She wanted Heidi to take a simple "it's fine now go away", but that girl is nearly as stubborn as Hazel herself!

Hazel realized that she has been thinking in a chair for ten minutes and had not even turned on the TV. _"This is really playing on my mind. I really need to clear it out."_

She finally turns on the TV to find that she is still pretty bored even though the TV is on. She watched an hours worth of TV and now she is bored with it. She sighs before getting up and looking out of the window.

George has stopped the RV at a gas station. That made Hazel's eyes light up. She makes her way out of her room. She walks until she is completely out of the RV standing beside George.

The reason she was out here was because she saw a florists shop nearby. There is nothing that brightens the mood better than a small friend she could talk to.

"Hey, George. I am heading to the florist across the street." She says to him.

He looks at the school and nods before he continues filling up the truck like vehicle.

Hazel cautiously makes her way across the street to the florist. When she opens the door, her eyes widen at all of the different varieties of plants and flowers. She looks at many, but they all want one thing. To get out of there.

For a person like Hazel, it was kind of like walking in an adoption center. She eyes various plants, but her eyes kept landing on a youthful honeysuckle plant. She was absolutely adorable.

Hazel bought her as soon as she made up her mind. To Hazel's surprise, it was late evening by the time she left. "Yikes, how much time did I spend there. Well, it was hard to pick just one…" She says looking at the young flowers in her arms.

When she entered the RV, George looked relieved at her return and starts the RV up again. She smiles at him and goes back into her room to get her new plant situated.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heidi sighed as she closed her computer, "That took forever...but now Olympus is more reinforced than the Isle itself." She mumbled as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

The goddess knew there was something up when Hazel popped in earlier. The empathy part of her brain went wild as she sensed a deep-rooted fear and nervousness within the girl.

Heidi would like to say she was used to such reactions, but she wasn't and whenever it happened she always kept her distance from the individual that set off her sensing ability. Usually it was because the very sight of her to a fearful individual was enough to make them run away as if they had seen a ghost.

Heidi rubbed her chin, _I know I should try and talk to her...That fear was __**not **__there in the beginning and I've never seen it manifest that fast. _She thought, frowning at the thought, _I'd have to do a scan to figure it out, but there is __**no **__way she'd let me do that with that kind of fear._

The goddess considered her options, go and talk to the girl and most likely cause her to freak out, or just stay up in her cozy position and hide.

She thought in silence, before standing up, _I should at least try...If it all goes wrong I can call out to Hestia again and tell her to get Hermes… _Heidi thought with closed eyes, _Then I'll stop ruining the fabric of time and space or whatever. _

She walked towards the door and immediately flew into a shadow in order to bypass the staircase.

Heidi reappeared in front of the door, a frown on her face as her hands began to shake, _No...I need to be brave. _She looked back up at the door before she froze,_ Shit...I...I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to scare her anymore. _She thought as she retreated in seconds, going back to her safe zone.

She sighed, "If only I knew what to do, I don't even know how to handle stuff like this." She murmured, looking rather upset.

Heidi finally sat down and picked up her computer, "I think at this point...All I can do is stay away." She said softly, opening up the computer and looking at it, "I wonder…"

"Heidi?" Hazel calls from the stairs. "Are you finished. I am sorry I am late, I just ran to the florist." She gestures to the potted plant in her arms.

Heidi jumped at the voice, panic written all over her face, _Oh nooooo! _She bemoaned internally, feeling as if she had jinxed herself back there. "Uh, y-yeah I'm done." Heidi said as she quickly put the computer away and tried to look as if she was just relaxing.

She knew she was failing at that though.

Hazel walks upstairs smiling warmly at her plant. It currently has one of its leaves wrapped around her finger. She looks at a very stiff Heidi and grows concerned, "Are you alright?"

Heidi's eyes bugged out, "M-Me? I'm fine!" She exclaimed nodding quickly, "Just found out my girlfriend is raiding Olympus and trying to yell at the gods, that's all!"

"Uh huh." Hazel says still pretty suspicious. "That does sound pretty...what's the word? Worrying, I should say." She says as she sits on the other couch. "Well, I have been told that I have been mean to you indirectly. I just wanted to apologise for that. Basically I want to apologize for last night and for every moment after…" She says as she looks to the floor.

Heidi nodded, twiddling her fingers, "It's okay, I forgive you. I had my own problems going on and I was probably asking for it. I've been told I do that a lot."

Hazel shakes her head and says, "It's not your fault. It's just a thing going on with me. Don't worry about it. It's fine." She says while stroking the flower's petals.

Heidi, who was still have a mini panic attack for the most part, scratched the side of her head, "Oh...Okay." She stated, looking at her hands.

Hazel grows more concerned at Heidi's odd behavior. "Are you sure you are well?" She says looking at her directly for the second time today.

When Heidi saw that, she shrugged, "I-I'm perfect. Just nervous that's all, I'd hate for someone to get injured by my family if anything happens over in my world." She explained, dipping her head down.

Hazel looks at her with her neutral gaze, "Are you scared of me?" She says truly concerned.

Heidi froze, her thoughts all crashing into one another as her mouth hung open. She stayed like this for several seconds before holding her head, "It's...Its not you, my empathy has just been set off recently and I'm on edge. That's all." Heidi said, looking upset as she spoke.

The plant looks from Heidi to Hazel as she spoke. "Okay...why do I get the feeling you're not telling me the whole truth?" She says feeling a pinch of aggravation.

Heidi took a deep breath before whispering, "Because nobody wants to hear the truth come out of a god's mouth. It usually means…" She trailed off even quieter.

The flower looks back at Heidi. Hazel asks, "It means what?" She asks in a calmer tone.

"Let me give you an example. The first time I saw my family again was because they summoned me to fix the Underworld. The truth is...they didn't want to see me, they wanted me to fix a mess they made when they allowed my father to be taken away. Gods often give the worst lies to cover up an even more painful truth. I learned that from a young age...sometimes it's better to lie and keep someone happy then tell them something that would hurt them." Heidi explained with little to no emotion has her eyes went glossy, "I am no better than them."

Hazel was by her side in a second it seemed. "I know close to nothing about the gods. Heck, I barely got a B in history class. One thing is for sure, is that you are not like that." She says looking at her.

Heidi smiled sadly, "I am though. I didn't want to leave Auradon to go down to the Underworld with people crying, so I created a false emotion in all of them while also changing their memories for one day. All because I didn't want to tell the whole truth. I am such a mess." She admitted, closing her eyes.

Hazel nods and says, "So, you changed their memories and created a false emotion because you didn't want to say goodbye? Sure, that judgment was flawed, but you meant well. Sometimes when people are emotional, they don't make the best decisions. Sometimes the past keeps nipping at you until you think there is no future, but like Chester told me, it's not what you've done, it's what you're doing. This seems to be your opinion about yourself. Have you ever asked anyone else what _they _think of you?" She says to her while looking back at her plant.

"Most think I'm a princess-stealing hot-headed maniac who has spelled her with my 'godly powers'. Audrey...I never spelled her, not once. I even forced one of my powers to go dormant because I wanted to be _me_. A few people think I'm okay, but I'm not exactly a hit around Auradon." She shook her head, "I doubt I will ever _truly _be unless something drastic were to happen."

"I meant close friends opinions. You know people that actually care. Others, they will talk, but nothing they say is to be taken seriously. Especially if it's not even true." Hazel says while looking at the floor.

Heidi sighed, "Oh. I guess Audrey calls me her goddess in way too much leather that swooped in and became her _One True Love_. She's so princessy…" Heidi said fondly with a smile before snapping out of it, "Mal is slowly warming up to me, you fight a dragon together and suddenly you're liked by the girl who once hated you. Carlos is...He's like a second much more enjoyable brother that I never had. He's such a little sweetheart and frankly I'm just surprised that a kid like him would even dare look upon me." She paused, "I don't know many people though...Rumors tend to speak for you."

Hazel chuckles and says, "Well, at least that is something. If they like you so much, then that proves that there has to be something within you that's worth while." She says as she takes off her bangle and examines it.

"I guess…" Heidi said to herself as she furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

Hazel places the bangle back on her wrist and says, "Before I leave, is there anything you wish to ask me? Anything at all. I don't care what it is. I will answer it." She says looking to her.

Heidi looked away, _Should I tell her? _She thought, hand twitching slightly before calming down, _No, best keep that to myself, for now at least. _"I don't think I have anything to ask. I'm so scatterbrained right now I can't think properly." Heidi admitted with a sour look at her own words.

Hazel nods and stands. She takes the plant into her arms then goes back to avoiding Heidi's gaze. "Well, I'm off. I think you may see me tomorrow, but I don't know if I will have time to talk again. I have quite a few responsibilities to handle. If all else fails you have Chester, Ara, and George. Anyway, I will see you later." She says as she heads to the stairs.

"See ya." Heidi said quietly as she went to pick up her computer. _I have to try something. _She thought to herself as a serious look settled onto her face.

Hazel heads down the stairs feeling a headache coming. "This is going to be an interesting couple of weeks." She says. The flower in her arms nods in agreement.

* * *

Hello again guys! Thanks for reading it makes me so happy that you guys like the story so far! Unfortunately, this chapter is finished. Luckily for you, there is another being released on Monday so stay tuned for that!

added new book- thanks for the faves and the follow! You will not be dissapointed so stay up to date in this story. It gets pretty wild!👍

PeriodicReader-thanks for the fave and follow as well! I really appreciate you guys, thank you!🎆

If you have questions or want to say something, comment and I will respond. In the meantime, follow, fave, and I will see you in the next chaper!

SuperNova out⭐


	7. Not Today

_Hello everyone! Mera here, I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far, I know we enjoyed writing it, and here is the next chapter. _

_We don't own Descendants, only our respective OCs._

…

Early morning. Chester's favorite part of the day. He can hear the songs of passing birds. The sun's light has a lighter shade to it. His feline eyes have to adjust less. Most off all...it's quiet…

That is something he doesn't get much of. Especially after he began this trip with his friends. It has only been, what, a day and a half? Somehow, the most of everyone managed to get under his skin. He looks over it, though. A big part of friendship is conflict. Without that, things get very awkward fast.

He thinks to himself as he leaps into the kitchen countertop. _"The only thing I don't like in the morning, is trying to find something to keep myself busy. I wonder what Hazel is doing in that room of her's. I am getting super hangry out here. Well, it wouldn't hurt for me to knock."_ He thinks as he hopps with ease off of the counter.

He gallops over to the sliding door that leads to Hazel's sliding door. He scratches at the door. He is a cat. That's how he knocks.

It takes a few seconds, but Hazel comes to the door with a spray bottle in hand. Because of the scratching, she already knew it was him. She didn't know what he wanted from her, so she asks, "Hello, Chester. What do you need this early in the morning? I was going to be out in about twenty more minutes." She says while meddling with her hair.

Chester's mouth hangs agape. "Twenty more minutes!? Hazel, I am starving out here! I can't wait twenty more minutes!" He says while dramatically falling to the floor. "Please, I need food now! Right now!" He stamps his paws.

Hazel looks at him with humor in her eyes. "Oh, really? If you can't wait for me, then go out there and catch some mice, cat." She says bending down then sitting on her knees.

Chester gasps dramatically, "How _dare_ you! I will have you know that I am a refined individual that _does not eat mice!_ Hazel, I do not have time for your games!" He says while she pushes the small animal away from her with a smirk.

She stands and says, "You need to cultivate a bit of patience, chap. It might do you some good." She says walking back in her room.

Chester's tail swishes in irritation. His pupils become thin as he thinks. He smirks wickedly when a certain idea pops into his mind. "I want it now, or I'm _telling_." He smiles evilly.

Her head while to him. "Don't you dare…" She glares at him.

He runs and she runs after him. Chester nearly makes it to the stairs before Hazel grabs him by his hind legs. He dug his claws into the glass making this awful screeching sound. Not that Hazel or Chester cared at the moment. "Release my _legs_ if you please!"

"Yeah, if you release those stairs!" She counters.

Chester knows that Heidi is the safe zone. If he retracts his claws, he would fall right Hazel's vengeful clutches. Thankfully he had one more trick up his sleeve. "Heidi!" He calls.

"Huh?!" Heidi hollered back.

Hazel whispers sharply, "You tell her, I skin you." She glares at him.

Chester looks at her blankly for a moment. This could actually work in his favor. However, he needs to keep from dying today. "Come down! Hazel's making breakfast and taking orders." He says as he grins at the girl still holding his legs.

"Alright, give me a minute!" Heidi answered.

Hazel drops his legs making him splat on the stairs. Hazel glares at him in defeat as she goes and starts on breakfast. "I see what you did." Hazel tells him.

Chester grabs some books to boost himself to the table. "Yep." He says popping the p. "You have forced me to take drastic measures. Let's not let it happen again." He says with another grin.

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that Hazel is burning with anger right now. She uses cooking as an outlet until she can calm down fully and think of a way to get back at Chester.

Heidi flew out of a nearby shadow, having given up on the stairs this time, a thoughtful look on her face as she rubbed her chin. The goddess had somehow managed to acquire a second outfit, a baby pink dress that matched her white heels. "Morning."

"Morning." Hazel calls to her focusing her attention of the omelet skin she was making.

Chester, however, greeted her warmly with a smirk. "_Good_ _morning_, Heidi. How was your night? Come, take a seat." He tells her.

Heidi joined him as she tilted her head, "I spent the entire night devising a plan on how to get into Olympus. I know _my _family, but I don't know these guys. Aunt Hestia is the same but who knows about the rest." Heidi explained, propping her head up with her hands.

Chester nods and says, "Very productive of you. That thought hasn't even crossed my mind." He says while tapping his class on the table.

Heidi shrugs her shoulders, "Considering that _I _am going to be the one entering, I thought it would be best to start thinking of all the different outcomes. Last thing I want is to cause Zeus and Ares to have a massive battle that extends to down here." She said, folding her arms and leaning her head back, "Now _that _would be a big problem."

"Yes, I can see that being a problem, but I am sure that you have a plan." He says to her.

Hazel calls to Heidi from a distance, "Heidi, I forgot to ask you what you wanted? Did you want another waffle, or something different?"

Heidi looked down at the table in thought before glancing back up, "Let's go with the same as yesterday." She answered, leaning back in her seat.

"Okay." Hazel said simply as she began to work on the waffle ingredients.

"Ah, yes." Chester says. "Speaking of yesterday. I found out something intriguing that I would love to share with you, Heidi." He looked at Hazel with an evil smile.

Hazel returned his stare with a glare as she began to dig through the cabinet. That cabinet was where the large pots where located.

"Oh? Not sure if it can top everything _I_ found out, lots of _crazy _stuff happened to me last night." Heidi said in amusement, looking at him with curiosity in her eyes.

Hazel slowly bring out a large pot with a matching top and says, "It's really not all that. Chester is just being over dramatic." She says slowly making her way over.

Chester disagrees, "On the contrary. I believe that it is actually a contender in the list of shocking things." He says proudly.

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "...It would stand up to Aunt Hestia and the news of a raid on Olympus?" She asked, clearly not believing him as she shook her head, "Not to mention I found out that my computer still receives messages from my world." The goddess chuckled, "You _can't _beat that."

Chester looks at her in amusement. "Oh really? That depends on what I have to say." He plays with his claws purposely leaving her in the dark.

She guffawed, "Oh hoh! Is that a challenge I hear? _My _stuff is _so _amazing, frankly, I'm shocked even." She leaned forward, grinning widely as her eyebrow went up.

Chester turns away from her dramatically. "Ha, ha. Oh, yes. Your experiences may be _shocking_, but that's it. They're shocking. What I know will blow your very mind." He makes gestures demonstrating an explosion.

Heidi placed her hands on her hips, "My mind hasn't been _blown _in seven years, in fact, the last time it was blown was when I was sent to the Underworld." She said matter-of-factly, pursing her lips as she tilted her head up.

"Well, do you need a refresher course? Because I _could _tell you. It involves _you_ after all...oops I may have said too much." He purposely makes another cliffhanger.

Heidi suddenly grinned, "I'm _always _involved, it's a curse. There is _nothing _you could say that would shock me. I have been to Hell and back several times, I spent decades on the Isle, I trained with Gods and Goddesses at reunions, _I cannot be shocked!_"

He simply replies, "Don't you sound confident?" He says never losing his smirk.

"It's a god thing, you live long enough and see everything you could see, you tend to put on a confident face." Heidi said, confidence practically rolling off of her in waves thanks to her empathy.

He shrugs, "Well, I guess I can tell you. I have bad my fun. Unless Hazel wants to tell you. But I think she might prefer me to do it." Chester says while evil smiling at Hazel.

Heidi's head immediately snapped in her direction, tilting her head as her eyes returned to their curious state. She chose not to say anything, though, in case simply talking screwed something up.

Chester takes a deep breath, "Hazel-"

Before he could say anything else, Hazel had captured him inside of the pot. She began to shake him around just for fun.

Chester fusses from the inside. "You know I will get you back for this! Let me out of here! I will have vengeance!"

Hazel smirks as she conjures a nice sized rock and covers the pot with it. "Not today." She says proudly.

Heidi had watched the entire interaction with huge eyes and her mouth open like an 'o'. "You...You guys have your own problems going on, don'tcha?"

Hazel doesn't answer her, but Chester screams from inside the pot. "No! The problem is she doesn't want me to tell you that she likes-"

Hazel grabs a metal cooking spoon and hits the side of the pot with all her might.

**Dong!**

The pot went and Chester was silenced by the harsh vibrations assaulting his eardrums.

"Sorry, " Hazel says apologizing for the noise. "I'm going to get back to cooking." She says all while looking at the floor.

"O...Kay." Heidi muttered, quickly turning away, _Oh gods, it's worse than I thought, it's fear __**and **__hate! Gah! No wonder she doesn't want to tell me! I'm the chick who can light forests on fire with a snap of her finger! _She placed her hands on her head, _Why am I so repulsive and terrifying? _

Chester tells inside with a crackling voice. "When I get back in my right senses...you _so_ going down…" He briefly allows himself to collapse inside the pot.

Hazel smirks in victory as she finishes Heidi's waffles. She made them just as she did yesterday and made sure to get the whipped cream just in case. "Here." she said as she handed the food to her. "Here is the whipped cream too. Use as much as you like. You can also let me know if you want extra chocolate or strawberries too." She plays with her hands.

Heidi nodded, currently distracted by her thoughts as she accepted them and grabbed the whip cream before putting some on. "Thanks. Maybe a few more strawberries, I'm an addict." Heidi said, managing to shoot her a quick smile before looking down again to focus on her thoughts.

When Heidi looked away, Hazel looked at her then the plate. She focused and snapped her fingers allowing fresh berries to appear on the waffle in a decorative formation. "Anything else?" She asks as she looks away again.

The goddess looked at it in amazement, "If _she _saw this she'd be going _crazy_." She murmured before clearing her throat, "No, thank you, though."

"It's nothing." She said as she goes to handle her own breakfast. She wants her omelet perfect. Well, Chester is being an imp today, but she could make him something…

When her food was finally finished, she found herself automatically walking towards the table. When she remembered that Heidi was sitting there, she immediately reversed and sat in the living room area instead.

Heidi had noticed this and she nearly dropped her fork, _It's official, I am hated. She just moon walked away from me. Ughhhhhh! _She thought as she contemplated just punching something in the near vicinity before regaining her composure, _Guess I've really done it now, even though I didn't do anything… _She quickly began eating again, hoping to finish her food much faster so she could retreat to her safe zone.

Surprisingly, Ara woke up early. This only happens occasionally. So, today must be one of those rare days to see Ara awake at seven am.

She walks by and sees Heidi eating and says, "Good morning Heidi. Wow. It felt so weird to say that…" She says thoughtfully.

Heidi chuckled quietly, glancing up with a small smirk, "Morning."

Ara tilts her head slightly and says, "You alright? You looked kind of in your feelings a couple seconds back."

Heidi kept herself calm as she shrugged, "I'm always in my feelings and emotions, it's my thing. Emotion Manipulation does that sorta stuff to a user."

Ara sat down and smirked, "So, you're not okay?" She leans her chin on her fist. "The vibe has been kinda weird around here ever since the other day. This RV isn't that big."

Heidi forced herself to stay calm despite the fact that her thoughts were now racing at the speed of light, "Eh? I'm fine, peachy. I don't know about that other thing, I've been too busy to pay attention to all the emotions whirring around." She ate a large piece of one of the waffles.

Ara smiles and says, "Well, I am just checking by saying this, But has Hazel's sudden mood change affected you at all? I mean, she went from being super close to you, to being completely out of sight. Does that affect you at all?" Ara says concerned.

Heidi narrowed her eyes, _I am __**not **__going to discuss this, not when the person who __**obviously **__hates me is sitting right there. _She suddenly vanished and flew through the shadows, leaving the fork to fall and clatter onto the plate.

Ara sighs and says, "Ugh, drama. I'm not made for this stuff." Ara knocks on the pot Chester is trapped inside.

"Yes, Ara. What do you need?" He says to her sounding thoughtful from inside the pot.

"You better pay me for this like you said." Ara tells him.

Chester's irritated voice echoes. "Yes, yes, I will. I will right after I find a way out of this pot."

Ara rolls her eyes and says, "Good luck with that." She says as she walks off.

Chester then releases the opportunity he had just missed. "No! No! Ara get me out of here! Ara come back!" He calls to no avail.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heidi frowned, flipping open her computer, "I should just avoid going down there for the rest of this, somehow I've made someone hate me yet again." She muttered, beginning to type in a website.

When Heidi knew someone hated her it hurt her, especially after having awakened her empathy after being in the Underworld, and she didn't even want to be near those individuals. She didn't want to _feel _their hatred and end up being a grouch for the rest of the day.

Despite this fact, she hung around _much _longer than she usually does, she usually just turns around and teleports away. It was just so much easier than having to face such a horrible emotion staring at her.

Heidi brought up her emails, sighing softly when she didn't see the one she wanted. "I wonder if that email made it through...If it didn't, how will they stop her from raiding Olympus?"

If her family wasn't prone to such destructive arguments Heidi wouldn't be worrying so much, but her family was _horrible _when it came to not fighting. The last big argument that happened ended up with Zeus causing a massive storm that lasted for weeks while Poseidon caused hundreds of ships to capsize in his anger. Not to mention Ares caused a mini war while they weren't looking!

Heidi's head hit the cushion as she sighed, "If they were accused, Ares would convince them to rage war on Auradon and Zeus would just listen like a damn moron!" She exclaimed, rubbing her forehead, "I have to deal with all this crap and then I have to deal with two sets of gods and goddesses. Why can't I just have a moment of peace?"

The goddess was _so _close to the tipping point and this stupid drama was gonna drive her up a wall. She'd have to _beg_ Hestia to be her counselor at this point!

Heidi let her hand fall as she began typing out another email, "I don't know if I can hold on long enough without another blow up." She paused, looking up at the ceiling, "I know you can hear me, so _please _keep me calm. I don't want to explode and fry this part of Auradon."

It was obvious to her that Hestia _did _appear, but had chosen to stay quiet and invisible. _She's probably trying to figure me out, I'm talking to her __**way **__too casually for me to be just some random person. _

Heidi went back to typing, paying the invisible goddess no mind as she focused on her task.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I refuse to talk to you after what you tried to do, Chester." Hazel says as she turns away from the cat.

Chester scrunches his nose, "In my defence, _someone_ has to say something around here. Won't be long before the girl thinks you straight up hate her." Chester tells Hazel.

She rolls her eyes and manages the RV. She places the chores list in the counter top so everyone can see it.

Ara comes over and says, "I was just seeing how much she would let me say. Apparently your current 'change of attitude' does get under her skin." Ara says while glancing at her. "At least she is not your twin sister, and can hear her other sister's thoughts." Ara says with mischief.

Hazel looks to her in irritation. "That is the worst power ever…" She covers her face with her hand.

Ara shrugs and says, "It can come in handy sometimes...just not today." Ara chuckles. "Seriously, though. You should tell her something…"

"I don't think so. That would make things so weird. On top of that, there is no way I would be able to tell her something like that without causing another earthquake!" She says thinking of more excuses. "I have also been doing great with my stuttering problem. I do not want it to flare up again."

Triple G looks up from the TV and asks, "O-Kay, what's going on?" He asks with concern.

Ara walks over to him and puts her arm around his shoulders. "We've got another code seven going on." Ara tells him.

"Aww! Not again!" He says. "I don't even have to guess who it is either. Oh, well. I'm not saying nothin'."

Even George had halved eyes when he heard that, "That explains the tension." He says while driving.

Hazel becomes even more annoyed, "Did I ask for your opinion!?" She folds her arms stubbornly.

"No, but you need it." Ara tells her. "I hate to say this, but I'm kinda with Chester on this one. If Heidi is that bothered by this, she's gonna blow soon. I should know from experience." Ara says as she shrugs.

Hazel shakes her head. "I can't. I just can't." She says sadly. "Staying away is the only thing I know how to do in this situation. I don't want to beat around the bush per say, because she might connect the dots if I tell her that way."

Triple G looks at them thoughtfully then smiles, "Well, instead of telling her what you do feel, just how you don't feel. Simple as that." He says as he lounges back in the couch.

Ara and Chester look surprised at his suggestion. Chester says, "That...might just do it. You won't even have to tell her your feelings. All you would have to do is to tell her what you don't think about her. For example, why, George!"

George turns to him expectantly. Chester says, "I don't think your hair is atrocious."

George thinks for a few seconds before it sinks in. Then, he nods, "Uh, you too, Chester." He says.

"See?" Chester tells Hazel.

"Oh, goodness…" Hazel says in defeat. Now that all her friends know, they will make sure she at least tries to resolve this problem. She will have to be careful with her words, or she will definitely give herself away. "Fine, I will talk to her later, then. As of now, I have responsibilities to attend to." She says as she gets started.

Triple G says, "As long as one of you fire people don't blow us up, I'm fine with it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heidi was laying down on the couch as a semi-transparent Hestia looked at her. "I mean-I've done _nothing_ and I know that for certain."

The quiet goddess simply motioned for her to continue as Heidi sighed, "She's avoiding me like the damn plague and I don't know why. I just...Why are humans so difficult?"

"**Gods are no better than mortals, you know this, no?" **The goddess asked her neutrally, her red eyes meeting Heidi's blue ones.

"Fair point. At least we don't avoid-Actually, I'm not finishing that sentence since I know you'll say something." Heidi sat up, shifting into a cross-legged sit, "I just want to get home, I didn't sign up for people thinking I'm the worst here as well. If I knew that would happen I would have went by myself." She said with a frown, a bitter tone to her voice.

Hestia tilted her head as she stepped over towards her, her hand landing on the girl's shoulder, **"Yet, here you are. You knew you couldn't do it yourself. There may be bumps and turns in the road but you **_**must **_**keep going." **Hestia said softly, **"If you give up now, you are giving into the person who brought you here."**

Heidi nodded before pausing, "Wait...you know who _brought _me here?!"

Hestia blinked as if she was confused at Heidi's confusion, **"Everyone does. Do you not know?" **

"Of course I don't know!" Heidi exclaimed as the goddess turned away, "You need to tell me, if someone with that power can break my ember they could go after Auradon." She stood up and ran in front of her.

Hestia contemplated her request before closing her eyes, **"I cannot tell you at this time." **

"Seriously?" Heidi gaped as Hestia began to disappear, "Hey, come back here!" Annnnd then she was gone.

The blonde folded her arms, _Why did I think she would tell me? Aunt Hestia has always been the one to make you find out yourself! _She marched over to the couch before sitting down and grabbing her computer, opening it up while scowling at the screen.

"Heidi?" A familiar voice called. "Hey, are you busy?" Hazel asks her cautiously.

Heidi inwardly sighed, _And here she comes to butter me up before crushing me with the truth. I should've tried to grab Hestia and hitchhike out. _"Not really." She said, typing something down before exiting out and closing the computer.

Hazel takes a deep breath before sitting in a recliner that is opposite of Heidi. Unable to meet her eyes, she asks, "So, how have you been faring?" She asks while resting her hands in her lap.

Heidi folded her arms, "Honestly, I really want to tackle a few gods to the ground. Aunt Hestia is hiding something from me and I am _not _happy with her. Ugh, she's probably informed the others by now." She said with a sour look as she glared at the spot of the room where Hestia was standing prior to disappearing.

Hazel nods before thinking. She looks around the room nervously before saying, "I have been working on a project I think you might like." She says while tracing the arm of the recliner.

Heidi took a moment to respond has she forced herself to stop grumbling about "Tackling Hestia". "What kind of project?"

Hazel bit her lip before saying, "A mirror. A magic one. I think I made and enchanted it correctly using my magic, but there is nothing I really wish to see, so it has not been tested. I made it for you in hopes that you would be able to peer into the other dimension." She says shyly.

Heidi seemed to perk up, "A magic mirror, eh? Well, I suppose it could pick up the frequency of _another _magic mirror if I put my transdimensional spell on it. It works on my computer so I don't see why it wouldn't on a mirror." Heidi rubbed her chin, "Hmm, yeah, I could make it work."

Hazel smiles at Heidi while she is distracted. "It still needs to be finished, but I am almost finished with it. I just have to sculpt a few more pieces… So far, I should have it done by tomorrow, maybe?"

Heidi nodded at her in thought, "That's alright, I still have to get the spell prepped, I've never done it myself. Not to mention I have to find another magic mirror to link it up with." Her eyes suddenly went huge, "Wait, wait, wait, Evil Queen's Mirror!" She exclaimed, smacking the side of her head, "Why didn't I think of that before?!"

"Uhh…" Hazel says in shock of her outburst.

"Sorry-I just remembered that stupid thing. I used to borrow it _all _the time so my dad could see what was going on up in Olympus. I must have left an emotional beacon on that thing with how much I took it." Heidi explained, rushing through her words as she thought.

She smiles, "I think I understand. Do you think we could connect to it? It would be so cool! Like interdimensional face timing!" She says while looking at Heidi unintentionally.

Heidi looked at her hands, "I should be able to do it easily, I perfected the spell with Hermes since he's been doing interdimensional stuff _forever_. If I just use enough magic I _think _it'll connect up without a problem. Then I just have to scare the crap out of someone and they'll bring the mirror to officials." She said, getting up and pacing as she thought.

Hazel sighs and says, "I hope I can actually pull this off. I know that with my magic, I am capable. I just have no complete idea what I am doing. I just really want to help you in some way." She says thinking aloud.

Heidi glanced up at her, "Well, if you need any help I was trained by several of the gods on how to do things with my magic. I'm not exactly...knowledgeable on it, but I _can _use it. I haven't found a spell I can't cast, mainly because Fairy Godmother told me to stop trying to steal her books of spells…" She chuckled as she returned to her pacing.

Hazel nearly blanched at Heidi's response, but she managed to keep her cool. "You...want to help me?" She asked.

"Only if you want it, otherwise I can just sit up here like a mad woman and think up plans for storming Olympus." Heidi answered, rubbing her chin while closing her eyes.

Hazel looked puzzled before mumbling, "Interesting...I thought you were upset with me…" She looks thoughtful as she brings her gaze back to the floor.

Heidi stopped so suddenly she stumbled forward, throwing her arms out as she tried balancing herself. Her head whipped in the girl's direction as a surprised expression replaced her thoughtful one, _Did I just hear that right? _

Hazel felt eyes on her. She reflexively looked back at Heidi. "What?" She said in confusion not knowing Heidi heard what she had said.

Heidi shook her head, "Sorry, I just thought of something. Startled, that's all. There's a lot going on in this ol head of mine. Between the two sets of gods I have to put up with and the fact I have to somehow stop certain events from happening is, uh, overworking my brain." She explained, sitting down on the couch where she couldn't trip and fall.

Hazel looked at her sadly and spoke in a small voice, "I am not making it any easier, aren't I?" She looks to her hands.

"It's not you, trust me. It's...everything. It's trying to keep ahold of my sanity, it's also trying to keep calm, and the thing I want to do most is scream at the heavens for the gods to stop ignoring me. Trying not to flame up and become Hades...I guess." Heidi answered, closing her eyes so they didn't give anything away.

Hazel shakes her head and says, "So, nothing I do is bothering you in any way. Like when you turned into a shadow at my door the night I fussed at you. You're not bothered." Her voice dropped with sarcasm and disbelief as she spoke.

Heidi linked her fingers together, holding them in such a way that her eyes barely peeked over them, she said nothing however as she just kept a calm and quiet look.

Hazel felt her anger burn in her. Not at Heidi. Mostly at herself. How could she be so stupid? She thought she was doing Heidi a favor, but in reality she is a part of the problem. Apparently a large part of the problem.

Suddenly Heidi sighed as she shook her head. "You want to know the truth?"

"Yes." Hazel said with a cracking voice.

Heidi closed her eyes and covered them with her hands, "Truth is...I've had more anger in me in the past few days than I've had since I was a child. I've been royally pissed off and wanting to blow off steam like my dad does, torching the countryside. It isn't just one thing that's making me feel like this, it's everything. I've had to beg Hestia to stay at my side so that I don't explode since she can calm even my father. I didn't want to be around others so I just keep hiding up here, hearing and seeing all these emotions is only causing me to tick more. I just can't help it, I can't." She said, her hands beginning to tremble, "I made a promise to _never _cause destruction like my father does. I never go back on those and here I am wanting to destroy everything in sight and hide from everyone like my father does." She stopped as she pulled her legs up to her chest, "So when one person decides to act aggressively towards me...something snapped. I feel like it was all that anger I wanted to lash out. I've been trying to bottle it up, clearly that isn't working so all I _can _do is hide."

Hazel looked her deeply for a moment. Then she looks away thoughtfully, "I am so sorry. I realize that you have many other things as a burden, but it does not help if I am adding to it. I wish I could tell you the truth, but I am so afraid of the outcome that I want to run in my room and never come out. I keep away from you for the same reason." She says while covering her face with her hands.

Heidi parted her fingers so she could look at her, the gold flecks pulsing wildly, "If I could hitchhike a goddess right now I would, that would solve everything. Too bad _someone _is being an ass!" She yelled at the ceiling, shaking her fist, "I know you can hear me and I hope you are insulted!"

Hazel peeked through her fingers at first in concern, but then her attention turned to her eyes, "What is going on with your eyes..?" She asked her confused and her embarrassment forgotten.

"I don't even know. Happened after around four years in the Underworld, that's also when the world lost its color. You stay down there for too long and it has adverse effects on you." She snapped her finger, "Hestia! Come explain this!"

The goddess appeared in a pillar of fire, amusement clear on her face as she smiled, **"Oh, that? It's nothing, I wouldn't worry about it."**

"That's not helpful." Heidi said dryly, getting up and approaching her, "Okay, fess up, tell me what this is."

"**If I told you, you would not desire to find out yourself. I will give you a hint, however…" **She paused and her smile seemed to triple, **"You should do some research on your mother."**

"What?" The goddess began disappearing, "Hey! I am not done talking to you-Hestia!" Hestia was gone.

Heidi frowned and folded her arms before walking back over to the sofa, "Why does she always do this?" Heidi bemoaned, placing her head in her hands.

Hazel blinks repeatedly to make sure that none of this was a crazy dream. Something told her that it wasn't, but now she was greatly confused. "I am so lost…" She voices her confusion.

"That makes two of us, and I know her." Heidi grumbled, "She _never _tells me the answers, always says I have to go on a '_great quest_' to find them." She said in clear annoyance.

Hazel nods, "That does sound frustrating." Hazel still booking trying to figure out what she just saw.

"Her hints are worthless. Do research on my mother? Is she _crazy_? My mother jumped ship after having me and my father wants to turn her into dog chow. Like where could I do research, the only guy who knows is Hades and he blows up." She mimicked an explosion, "If he had his powers, the Isle would be gone. Just a huge crater in the ocean."

"Is there any other way to find out? Like, I don't know, a detective method." Hazel asks her. "I know when Belle wanted to know who my family was, they looked for clues until they were able to find something. I don't know." She shrugs.

Heidi's shoulders sagged, "The only other knowledge that I have are the first three letters of a name. A.D.E. Ade. I couldn't get anymore out of the spirit before it flew lower. Ade is not a full name much less initials or something. I don't dare ask my father, lest he blow up and somehow burn the Isle down." She explained, "Ade is the woman, but just by looking at the age of the soul...Ade was of either god descent or fairy descent. That soul was _so_ very old."

"Ade?" Hazel questions. "That's a tricky one. I have got nothing on that. Maybe you should sleep on some ideas? There is no way I could give valid suggestions on this topic." She says while sighing.

"I do plan on asking some people. The fairies will be my first stop and then it's Genie. The guy is even older than the fairies and from what I hear he has history on most races. If that's a bust...there's always good ol Fairy Godmother. She also keeps countless history books hidden in her private library that she's banned me from." Heidi said, narrowing her eyes in thought as she tapped her fingers.

Hazel looked down thoughtfully. _"I wonder… People ask magic mirrors questions all the time. I wonder if the mirror can answer it? Can it? It might be capable of such a task. Evil Queen's mirror told her who was the fairest. Hmm, for now, I will keep this idea to myself. I wouldn't want it to not pull through and get Heidi excited for nothing." _She thinks to herself. "Well, at least you have some options." She says still wrapped up in her thoughts.

Heidi chuckled, "I mainly have two, if I find Genie it'll be a miracle. He travels so often nobody knows where he is. Last I heard he was in Neverland with the mermaids."

Hazel raises an eyebrow, "Hmm, your right. He will be quite the challenge to bump into." She still distracted.

The blonde waved her hand, "If needed I'll just borrow Hermes for the day. Call it a family outing so it'll shut Zeus up." She scratched the side of her head before closing her eyes.

Hazel looked at her sadly before glancing at her watch. She thinks a second before saying, "I have to go back downstairs soon." She says to her calmly.

"Alright." Heidi said as she stretched, "I may take a nap, that way I can stop wanting to tackle Hestia."

She earns a smile from Hazel. Hazel looks at her directly and said, "Earlier, Chester said something that stuck with me. He said that if I keep treating you like this, you might think that I disliked, or plainly hated you. Is he correct?" She asks still in a calm voice.

"My inner Hades says yes, 100%. I say no, I've learned to deal with people ignoring me for countless years, whats one more person?" Heidi said carefully, eyes still closed as she tried to fall asleep in order to escape.

"I don't hate you. My desire is not to ignore you either. I have just been stupid in thinking my decision would keep things fine, but I have only made things worse it seems." Hazel says looking at the woman sadly as she tries to sleep.

"As I said, my inner Hades is out of control. Can't lie and say I've been feeling myself cause I haven't." Heidi responded, "The only thing making anything worse is me, the Hades in me. The anger, the negativity, the desire to hide away, that's_ all_ my father." She peered at her through halved eyes, "And sometimes...I don't want to fight it."

Hazel stares back at her. She stands as she holds her stare. "You won't have to worry much longer. No matter what's going on, I promised that I will help you get home no matter what and I meant that. My mind has not changed." She takes a breath and says, "Maybe I can tell you what's wrong with me someday, just not today." She says as she offers a smile smile.

Heidi's lips turned upwards, "I know when people make promises and I know if they'll fulfill them. Promises are my thing like how deals are my dad's. I wouldn't have ever agreed if I knew you wouldn't fulfill it." Her eyes glowed, "Let's just say I know a bit about promises." Her eyes immediately dimmed as she closed them, "Anyway, if you want to ever tell me you can, if not...you don't have to." She let out a yawn, "I'm gonna take a nap now."

Hazel smiled at her brightly after what felt like ages. "Yeah, you do that. I've got work to do. Don't be afraid to stop by my room sometime. As much as I don't want to admit it...I so need help making that mirror." She says as she walks to the stairs.

"Not a problem, I learned from the best. Hephaestus is wonderful at making all kinds of magical and godly objects. I'm sure I can help you." Heidi said before waving her off and falling asleep.

* * *

Hello again and what is going on with Hazel, lately?

Chester did abused in this chapter and it was pretty funny.

Now Heidi has to find some info on her mother?

One of my favorite chapters so far! I hoped you guys like it too! Don't forget to comment, fav and follow! That's all for today, guys.

SuperNova out⭐


	8. Explore

_Hey guys! Mera here, I apologize that this took so long, I will admit we may have forgotten to upload, but we have plenty of chapters ready to upload. We'll probably be uploading a bit faster now, just to get all those chapters up. _

_We don't own Descendants, only our respective OCs._

….

"I am so bored!" Triple G says in agony. "Is there a such thing as dying of boredom? If there is, I think I see a light…" Triple G puts his arm over his face.

Chester looks at him with squinted eyes for ruining his nap. He says grumpily, "No. You can't but if you _want_ to die, I can help you with that." He rolls over and curls back up.

It is early noon, and everything is pretty much the same as yesterday. Triple G and Ara seated in front of the TV. Chester is curled up on the couch taking a cat nap. George silently drives and Hazel walks about the RV thoughtfully.

Triple G seems to be in a complainant mood. He even gripes because he says that Hazel's pacing is causing a draft. The only thing he got from her, was a blanket thrown roughly at his face.

Hazel asks, "Where is Heidi?" She questions while temporarily breaking out of her thoughts.

The four other people look at each other and shrug their shoulders.

Ara answers, "Upstairs, maybe? She doesn't really hang anywhere else. Upstairs would be my go-to place." She looks back to the TV.

Hazel takes that into consideration and yells up the stairs, "Heidi! Are you alive!?" She waits expectantly.

"As alive as a part-time ruler of the Underworld can be!" Heidi yelled back.

Hazel smiles and says, "Good. I need you to come down. I have an announcement to make."

Moments later, Heidi stepped out of a shadow. She was bobbing her head to whatever was playing over her headphones. She mouthed the lyrics all the while looking at her, "So, what's up?" She asked, still bobbing her head.

She made sure she got all of their attention. Well, half of George's attention because he is still driving.

"Well, we are passing by some beautiful areas, and we haven't been outside in a while. I was thinking we could go out and explore today." Hazel says happily.

Triple G looked reborn when she said that. "Exploring! Heck yes! I am in!"

Ara smiles and says, "I could go out today. I need to keep my athletic figure." She looks at herself in the chrome furnishings. "Ahh, nothing less than perfect…" She smiles to herself and winks at her reflection.

Chester frowns, "Do we have to? I don't think I packed my Off spray and flea repellent."

Hazel gives him a dull look and says, "What if I were to buy you a flea collar, Chester?" She folds her arms as she looks at him.

He grumbles, "How degrading. Fine! I will go _outside_." He lifts his nose in the air before laying back down.

"What about you, George?" Hazel asks him.

George has already found a parking space. He walks over with a smile and his hand in his pockets.

Hazel chuckles and says, "I will take that as a yes. Heidi? Are you in?" Hazel says as everyone looks at her expecting her answer.

Heidi, who had been shredding an air guitar, looked up at them, "Sure, I need to check some stuff. See what else my ember _can't _do." She answered, closing her eyes as she hummed the song she was listening to.

Hazel nods while Ara jumps up. Her hair sparks with excitement.

Chester moves away from her quickly. "Ara, please do us all a favor and calm down. Either that, or don't touch anyone for thirty minutes!"

Ara sighs and says, "Ok, ok. Can we go now?"

Hazel says, "Sure. Don't forget your phones. That's the only way we can keep tabs on each other." Hazel grabs her back and opens the RV door.

When she does. Triple G and George fly out as if they had wings. Ara used her speed to zoom out. No one heard from her afterward.

Hazel blinks at them before returning to her original plans. "So, Heidi, where are you going?"

Heidi shrugged, taking off her headphones and putting them elsewhere, "I don't know. Thought I might take a flight around the neighborhood to see if I can find a nice clearing. I need space for what I need to do." She explained, summoning her ember to her hand.

Hazel looks at her worriedly before asking, "It doesn't involve fire, does it?"

Heidi quickly shook her head, "No. Even if it did, my fire doesn't burn things down, usually, since it's been tuned to my emotion manipulation." She tossed her ember up before catching, "I need to see if my ember can still change into all it's weapon forms."

Hazel releases a breath and says, "Okay, good. I was just worried about the grass and other greenery. Not really a big deal, but it still bothers me." She stands beside the door. "Okay, well I will see ya. I am going to find someplace interesting."

Heidi nodded as she strolled out the door, "Well, enjoy." She lit her ember on fire as she glowed for a second before vanishing.

Hazel looked in amazement before pressing a button that opened the compartment in the RV that held her car. After that, she drove away to she what she could get into.

A mysterious black falcon watched in curiosity, tilting its head before flying away to do other things.

Chester finally walks out of the RV with four booties covering each one of his paws. "Alright I am re-" He looks around. "She left me!? Oh great! I guess I will just catch up, then…" He looks around. "Maybe she went this way?" He says as he walks to the left when tire tracks lead to the right.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Triple G and George walk through the new area in amazement. Triple G is the one doing the majority of the talking. George has another idea in mind. Finding food.

They pass by a doughnut shop on their exploration. It looked like a very nice shop, but Triple G passed it up easily. George passed it following Triple G. Until he backed up.

He stared into the window happily as he looks at all of the sweets. Apparently, they are not only a doughnut shop. Doughnuts are just what they're most famous for.

Triple G still rambling about random nonsense and has no clue that George has walked into the doughnut shop he had passed.

After a couple more seconds, Triple G looks to see he is talking to no one. "George?" He says as he looks all over the place.

He finds nothing. This is when the panic settles in. "George!" He begins to frantically look. _"This is not good! Geo is the one who's good with the directions! Without him I'm- "_

"LOOOOST!" Triple G screams out in the open concerning passersby and bystanders.

He immediately runs to go find George. He decided to go back the way he came. Too bad he completely passed up the store George was in.

He sits peacefully eating a box full of assorted doughnuts with hot cocoa. _"Did I hear my name?"_

He listens for a little while. He stops chewing. _"Probably not."_ He shrugs as he goes back to eating his doughnuts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Triple G has absolutely lost his mind at this point. He has not found George and it has been a good ten minutes. Even worse. He has run himself around so much that if he wasn't lost before, he definitely is now.

Triple G leans on the side of a building and says, "Why?! Why!?" He falls down to his knees. "What is this!? Some sort of bad luck? A lesson? Lesson learned, I will never complain about being bored agaaain…" He allows himself to fall on the ground. He makes something close to a cry.

Suddenly he feels a presence in front of him. He stops whatever he was doing to look and see his sister looming over him.

"Ara!" He cries out in happy surprise. "Finally! Someone I know and who is not as bad with directions as I am!" He happily rises back to his feet.

Ara shakes her head and says, "Hazel told me this might happen. I ran into her earlier. She said to find you and keep an eye on you. It seems like I am right on time." She says looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

He nervously laughs and says, "You know me well, Ara. So, where to next?"

Ara looks at him before looking around. "I guess to find Chester and George. After that, we can head back. I have done everything I want to do." She says while smiling at him.

He looks at her with confusion and says, "But It's only been fifteen minutes. How could you-" He gets cut off by Ara.

"Everything is quicker when you travel at lightning speed. Anyway, let's go find those other two." Are says as Triple G tries his best to follow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chester walks in the streets with his booties on his paws. Everywhere he goes, people either laugh or take pictures of the poor feline.

He adjusts his hat as he grumbles. "It's not my fault I like having soft paws! The outside ground is too rough for them! They want to laugh at me…" He continues walking with his head high. "I would like to see them walk around without shoes in this weather!"

That was when he heard something familiar. He is near an entrance to a store. He figures the familiar sound is coming from inside. He easily walks over and peeks in through the open door.

"George!" He calls to the boy eating his doughnuts. He seems to be on his second box and enjoying a jelly filled.

George waves Chester over as he smiles at him.

Chester tells him, "Finally, Someone I know! Hazel left me, and I wouldn't doubt if she did it on purpose. That sneaky little…" Chester mumbled the last part.

George looks at Chester questionably.

"Oh, you are wondering why she would leave me on purpose? It's because I tried to spill her secret to Heidi yesterday. That is why you found me in that pot." Chester explains. "I also-kinda-maybe manipulated her to make my breakfast early also."

George looks at him with halved eyes and a dull face.

"Yes, yes." Chester shrugs. "Not the best way to treat friends. Ugh, all of this makes me want a lemon meringue." Chester says looking at the counter.

Interestingly, that is when Ara and Triple G walk in.

George waves at them while finishing off his last doughnut.

Triple G thinks for a moment before a light bulb goes off. "Wait a minute! George and I were just here! So, he was in this bakery the entire time!?" His brain is fried.

George nods while Ara says, "Yep, that sounds like George."

George cleans the table a bit while Chester gets his slice of lemon meringue pie. "Lets head back before anything else happens."

Triple swallows and says, "Agreed."

Ara leads the way as they all head back to the RV.

Once they enter the RV, they happily collapse on the sofas and couches. "Ughghghggh…" They all groan in sync.

"I will never complain about this RV again! It's safe! Here is where it's safe!" Triple G says while curled up on the couch.

Heidi was next to enter and she, for a lack of better words, looked like crap. She leaned against a wall as she picked off what looked to be black feathers.

"Wow, " Ara says in everything but amazement, "You look like us." She chuckles.

Heidi coughed as she shook her head, "I'd say I look worse. I forgot how tiring it is to wield a few of my weapons."

"I would rather wield weapons than chase around these boneheads." She motions to Triple G rocking back and forth while holding his legs in fright.

Heidi glanced up at them in amusement, "If you knew how heavy some of mine are you'd take back that statement. The trident, axe, scythe and polearm were the worst! Those things are like seven feet tall." She bemoaned as she sunk to the floor, "And the weight, each are over a hundred pounds. My family and their weapons." She muttered, rubbing her aching arms.

That is when Hazel walls in the RV cheerfully. "Okay, I'm back! She says while closing the door behind her. She comes back in a dazzling silver dress and a new set of bangles.

Triple G looks at her in confusion snapping out of his reverie, "What on earth have you been doing?" He says taking note of how 'not worn out' she was.

She looks at him and shrugs, "A friend of my manager, who is also a manager, heard I was in town. They called me in for a surprise photo shoot since the other model had to cancel last minute." Hazel says as she finally looks at them. "Are you guys okay?"

"I feel like I've been hit by a train." Heidi says as she looked up at her before her head slumped again, "Stupid family." She murmured the last part out.

Triple G says, "I got lost!"

Chester says, "I got left!"

George says, "I got doughnuts."

Ara looks at George with halved eyes. He just shrugs.

"Man...I could jump off a cliff for doughnuts at this point." Heidi said dramatically, shoving her head into her arms in exhaustion.

Hazel looks at them all with a blank face and says, "Maybe we should stay here for the night. I am okay, but it looks like you guys need a break." She says as she looks them over. "I guess you won't be helping me with the mirror today if you're that tired." She says to Heidi.

Heidi waved her hand dismissively, "Nah, I'm good. Give me an hour to nap and everything will be healed in no time. I got a trick up my sleeve for this."

Hazel shrugs and says, "Well, alright. I am going to take that time to get into my comfortable clothes." She walks off to her room with her bangles clinking as she goes.

Heidi practically crawled into the nearest shadow, mumbling an 'Ow' a few times before disappearing entirely.

Triple G and Ara look at one another. Triple G says, "TV?"

Ara replies, "TV." Ara turns the TV on and they both are immediately captured by the images.

Chester looks at them with a shame of his head and kicks all four of his booties off. He begins to pick himself to make sure he has not picked up any parasites.

George smiles at them. He doesn't want to drive yet, so he decides to take a nap until he does.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heidi crawled out of the shadow and groaned as she pushed herself up, "Trying out all my weapons at once, not the best idea I've had." She muttered, looking at a bag Bob had brought her sometime the night before.

She walked over and grabbed it, "Let's see here…" Heidi began digging through the bag. She stopped and carefully pulled out a vial of gold colored liquid, "There we go." She mumbled, a smile settling on her face as she popped the cork off it and downed it in one go.

Heidi felt all of her magic and strength return to her as she sighed in bliss, "That will never get old." She collapsed onto the sofa, quickly dozing off without a second thought.

…..

Hazel spins the mirror around by her finger tips. She looks at it closely.

It is an interesting design. To Hazel, it kind of resembles the enchanted mirror Beast used to have.

Hazel looks at the silver mirror. Something seems to be missing.

Of course the mirror isn't finished magic wise, but it isn't finished design wise either. She feels like it needs more flare. More eye catching elements.

It's an enchanted mirror for crying out loud! It need to look enchanting!

With that thought, Hazel sets the mirror down on her table and pulls up a chair. She touches the handle of the mirror. After a few seconds, a gold coating formed. The coating consumes the silver making the mirror a wonderful twenty-four karat gold instead.

Hazel looks the mirror over again and decides that it is truly an improvement.

She taps her fingers on the table as she ponders what to add next. She figures that a few gemstones wouldn't hurt. She can also add some engravings to really send it over.

The tip of her tongue pokes out of her mouth as she concentrates deeply on her work. She even tunes out the laughter from outside her door. She wants this to be perfect.

Her flower sees her work and becomes suspicious. The flower hops over, pot and all, to see better. _"What's with all of the flashy flashy all of a sudden? I thought you said it looked perfectly fine the other day?"_

Hazel looks up at her honeysuckle plant with annoyance and says, "I changed my mind. I just figured that it needed to look the part of an enchanted mirror." She says as she finishes the engravings.

The engravings she made for the mirror include, vines, flowers, and leaves. They look like they were made with a very fine laser. This, Hazel loves about her magic.

She even trails some parts of the engraved vines with rows of miniscule diamond studs.

The flower would have halved eyes if it could. _"This is about that girl, isn't it?"_

Hazel nearly cuts the mirror in half with her magic. She whips her head to the vegetation in annoyance. "Sunny, if you would please be quiet, it would be very much appreciated."

Sunny says,_"You didn't deny it. Ooooh!"_

Hazel stops working temporarily so she will not ruin anything. She looks at Sunny angrily and impatiently.

Sunny continues,_" Don't mind me. I would hate to make you ruin your precious gift."_ She says in a teasing manner. She cracks up with laughter shortly after.

Hazel sighs, "Maybe I should've bought a puppy…" She says as she tries to continue working.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heidi awoke with a yawn and shook her head. She felt...invigorated. Like a brand new person! _Thank __**you **__Artemis for those extra vials._

Artemis had been the one to provide her with extra seeing as she had to train with Ares...Ares had a tendency to break bones, twist ankles, and cause massive bleeds in every battle.

The blonde got up and stretched a little bit, "Hm." She narrowed her eyes, "Hazel said something about that mirror." She mumbled tilting her head up in thought before shrugging, "Well, I guess I should go and see about it. No better time to do it."

Heidi flew into the nearest shadow, traveling through them until she landed outside Hazel's door. The goddess waited a few seconds before knocking gently on the door twice.

"Who is it?" Hazel calls.

"Heidi." The goddess answered, folding her arms behind her back.

After a couple of shuffling noises, Hazel came and opened the door. She blows a stray hair out of her face and says, "Hey. Are you done with your nap?"

Heidi nodded, "Yep. I'm _much _better now." She said while cracking a smile.

Hazel smiles back before remembering, "Oh, you must be here about the mirror?" She shifts her posture.

"Yeah, it needs to be hard-wired up with my spell before it can reach the other mirror. I didn't want to waste anymore magic today so this is my first stop after getting it all back." Heidi explained, tilting her head upwards.

"O-Okay, come in. The mirror is in that container right there. I added some finishing touches to it earlier." She says motioning to the golden mirror in the glass covering.

Heidi walked in and examined it, "Wowee, this is a beauty." She murmured before chuckling, "Sorry, the jewelry designer in me loves all things gold."

Hazel's eyes light up when she heard that. "Really? Hm, I didn't know you were a gold lover. You don't strike me as one." Hazel says as she looks over to her in shock.

Heidi shrugged, "I don't really wear any but I love designing with it. I melt the gold myself and...it's just a magnificent feeling to be holding such a metal in my hands." She said with a smile before shaking her head, "Not to mention it's one of the easier metals to imbue magic in."

Hazel nods while mentally celebrating. "That's good. That means that this should go very smooth. Also, I am glad you like it. It is your gift after all." She says while looking at the mirror.

Heidi smiled, "I _love _it. I wouldn't have been able to make this myself, not with my rudimentary crafting skills." She pulled out a pair of sunglasses and slid them on, "As for the casting, as long as I can reach Evil Queen's mirror within the time limit I can successfully connect them."

Hazel snaps out of her thoughts. "Okay, let's do it. Right now, it operates as a basic magic mirror. It just needs your spell to get going." She says to her.

Heidi nodded absentmindedly as she took the mirror and held it in her hands, "This will be a little...bright. You want sunglasses?"

Hazel looks at her questionably, then she looks at her with humor. "Sunglasses? I bend light. I don't think I need sunglasses."

Heidi shrugged, "Eh. On with the light show." She summoned her magic to her hands, the blinding light swirling around the mirror until it began floating.

The goddess began mumbling words in an ancient language as she weaved her hands through the air. The magic soon turned from white to gold as the swirling sped up. Heidi let out a small gasp as the entire mirror was engulfed in the gold light, "Ah, going well already." She muttered in sarcasm, continuing her fluid movements.

Hazel looked from the glowing mirror to her and said, "Is there something the matter?" She asks as she looks back to the mirror.

"Evil Queen's mirror is behind a magic dome and I'm trying to bust a hole in it. They upped their security in that museum." She chuckled before frowning, "I'm going to try to punch it with some good ol god power, tell me if it gets stuffy in here and I'll turn it off."

Hazel looks at her and nods, "Gotcha."

Blue flames appeared in her hands and the gold light seemed to increase dramatically. Heidi bit her lip as the fires flared once or twice. "Ha! Got it!" She exclaimed, the gold light dimming as her grin widened.

Hazel looked at her happily. "Awesome! Man, that new security must have been something else." She says while smirking.

The swirling magic flew back to Heidi who caught the mirror. She slipped her sunglasses off and looked it over, "Alright. Now I just have to activate the connection." She hovered her hand over the mirror as it glowed softly. The mirror began to swirl as an image popped up...and it was a guard?

"Huh. I must have caused a magic beacon there or something." Heidi mused, tilting her head, "Yo! Buddy!" The guard stumbled back, "That's right, I am possessing this mirror! You must take me to the king this instant!"

The guard quickly activated something and picked up the mirror.

Heidi laughed as she looked at Hazel, "Man, I gotta love security guards."

Hazel joined in the laughter and said, "That's going to be in his dreams for a while!"

Heidi nodded, "Poor fella, especially when he finds out it was me." She scratched the side of her head, "I think he'll wish I was just a ghost."

She tilts her head. "True. At least this has given me some really good ideas for Halloween." She says shrugging.

Heidi chuckled, glancing down at the mirror to check on the guard's progress, "You'd scare a _ton _of Auradonians."

Hazel looks to her with a mischievous smirk. "That's the fun part. They are so easy to scare. They are jumpy at the sound of paper. I would totally get them with that."

"That's a well-known fact. I mean, I just walk up to an establishment and the fear that is on their face is just immediate. The only reason they let me in is because of the royal person who is usually dragging me there." Heidi said with a shrug.

Hazel smiles and looks at the mirror. "How long is this going to take? Is he there yet?" She taps her fingers impatiently.

Heidi tilted her head before blinking, "Actually...I think he's getting intercepted by someone." She narrowed her eyes, "Who is-"

"_Hey, is that my moms mirror?"_

"Oh. Nevermind." Heidi muttered, looking at Evie in a deadpan.

Hazel looks at the mirror blankly. She doesn't really know how to react at this time, so she just watched the scene play out before her.

Evie looked at the mirror closely before jumping back, _"Heidi? How did you get in the mirror?" _

Heidi continued looking at her in exasperation, "Just get this mirror to Ben."

Evie nodded before looking up at the guard with a smile. _"I'll be taking this."_

Evie began walking again before lifting the mirror up to her face, _"You have a __**lot **__of explaining to do. Everyone has been really concerned, you know." _

"And by everyone you mean Mal, Ben, Jay, Carlos, and Audrey?" Heidi asked dryly.

Evie laughed nervously, _"How about we discuss this with them?"_

"Uh, huh." Heidi placed the mirror face into her lap, "One of these days I'm going to have to explain the term 'everyone' to her."

Hazel nods and says, "When Ara says that kind of stuff, I usually show her the proper definition in the dictionary. Of course she accuses me of calling her stupid after that." She says with a chuckle.

"See, the problem with saying 'everyone missed you, Heidi!' or that people are concerned is that it's the biggest lie anyone can say to me. Because only a small handful of people actually miss me." Heidi said, playing with her fingers as she looked at the mirror again.

Hazel looked at her with sympathy. "It's better to have a hand full of friends than a basin full of fakes. I would say I understand, but when people are upset, that is the last thing they want to hear. Hang in there. I am sure things will be better someday. Just because you can't see the light doesn't mean it's not nearby." Hazel says with a smile.

Heidi smiled back, but before she could respond she heard another voice coming from the mirror.

"_Hey, E...Did you get your mother's mirror?" _

Heidi blinked before sighing, "Here we go."

"_Actually…" _Evie showed the purplette the mirror, causing Mal to tilt her head in interest.

"_Heidi, I've got to say, this is a step up from the trapped in Hell thing." _Mal said with a wide grin before laughing at the irate look on Heidi's face.

"I am _not _trapped in a mirror!" Heidi exclaimed, eyebrow twitching.

"_Then what do you call...this?" _She gestured to the mirror.

Heidi looked at her in a deadpan, "It's called interdimensional communication."

Mal laughed, _"Okay...translate please."_

Heidi sighed irritably, "I am in another dimension and I am using the mirror to talk with you."

"_Oh, next time just say that." _Mal turned her gaze away from the mirror, _"Taking this to Ben?"_

"_Yep." _Evie replied and Mal grinned.

"_I'll follow you and text the boys." _

Heidi frowned as she put the mirror face on her lap, "She is _so _going to get it when I get back."

Hazel shakes her head at the scene. "Ha, same Mal. Different world." She says.

That's when Triple G walked in with tissues. "What was with all of the magic earlier? I swear it triggered my allergies." He says sneezing afterward.

"Sorry, just got a magic mirror up and running." Heidi said, looking at the mirror once more.

Triple G looks at the mirror and whistles. "That mirror has Hazel written all over it." He says while looking at the design. "Hey guys! The magic mirror is showing something!"

As if it was teleportation, they rushed in Hazel's room to see. Of course they made sure to stay out of the way. Hazel rolled her eyes at them and kept watching.

Heidi cleared her throat, "Mal, go ahead and look at the mirror and wave."

"_Why would I do that?" _Mal asked, peering down at the mirror anyway.

"Let's just say...It would be a shame if someone, oh I don't know, stole all those cartons of strawberries you keep receiving in the mail!" Heidi exclaimed, causing Mal to gape.

"_You wouldn't." _

"From one strawberry addict to another, I would. Now, wave and say hi." Heidi said in a sweet tone.

Mal 'hmphed' before leaning down, _"Hi." _She disappeared out of the frame and grumbled about something related to Heidi.

Heidi laughed as she hid the mirror face, "Everytime!"

George and Triple G look at Heidi with halved eyes. Then they look at each other still holding the same expression.

Hazel sighs, "When is that mirror going to ever get to Ben? Something this exciting happens, and everyone is moving like they have turtles for feet." Hazel folds her arms impatiently.

Heidi lifted the mirror up, "Hey!" Both Evie and Mal look at her, "Can we pick up the pace? I have to talk to Ben ASAP and you two are walking like you're in six-inch heels."

Mal gaped while Evie laughed, _"Well, Miss Impatient, I'll walk even slower now!" _Mal said, folding her arms while Evie hid her smile with her free hand.

"_Don't worry, we're here." _Evie said, handing the mirror to Mal as she opened the door to the office.

"Thank the gods! Man, I have to teach you two how to run." Heidi said with a playful glare.

"_Oh, I know how to run. We could test it out...Who would win, dragon or goddess?" _Mal asked, her eyes glowing green as she grinned.

"Uh, goddess, duh." Heidi said, causing Mal to laugh.

"_Get back here and we'll prove that." _Mal then turned her attention elsewhere.

Chester asks Hazel, "So, have they discussed a plan yet? What have I missed?"

Hazel rolls her eyes and says, "Hmm, let me check my notes. Teach Evie the definition of everyone. Bickering with Mal. More talking with Evie. More bickering with Mal. Did I miss anything?" She says to Heidi in a deadpan.

"Nope." She popped the 'p', "The bickering is kind of...a family thing you could say. We do it all the time, competitive nature so to speak." Heidi said casually, rubbing her chin in thought.

Ara says from her seat on the floor. "I can see that." She folds her arms as she relaxes.

Heidi looked at the mirror as Ben _finally _entered the room. "Hey! Ben!"

The king's eyes went huge, _"...Are you trapped in the Evil Queen's mirror?" _

Heidi looked at him with the deadest look possible, "No."

Mal couldn't help the laugh the bubbled out, _"She's been asked that like four times now, it's not you." _She said to Ben.

Ben nodded and sat down, _"Care to explain how you are...doing that?" _

"I hooked up a magic mirror with Evil Queen's so I could chat." Heidi said in sarcasm.

"_She's trapped in another dimension. Again." _Mal added helpfully, causing Ben to raise an eyebrow.

"What? I was just doing my Wellness Check down in Hell and everything...went to hell." Heidi stated, looking away with a frown.

Ben looked at the other people in the room, _"Do you have a plan of getting back?"_

"Find Hermes." Heidi said simply.

"_Hey, that was our plan as well!" _Carlos said in surprise from somewhere in the room.

Heidi looked at the mirror in a deadpan, "Great…"

Ara chuckles and said, "Is that other world Carlos? Cool! I wonder if that dimension has other opposite people I know?"

Chester rolls his eyes as Triple G says, "I wonder if boom ball exists in that world… This dimension stuff is blowing my mind!"

Hazel looks at both of them in a concerned manner before bringing her attention back to the mirror.

"If that's blowing your mind, in about ten seconds something will-" Heidi was cut off as the doors to Ben's office slammed open. "-Five seconds. I meant five."

Mal must have turned towards the commotion, because in the mirror's view was none other than a very tired Audrey holding a three-headed-dog.

"_Why didn't you tell me?!" _Audrey exclaimed, running into the room while the dog caught eye of the mirror.

"And here comes Audrey. Did anyone buy some popcorn?" Ara asks them.

George happily walks off to retrieve it.

Audrey turned sharply and saw the mirror in Mal's hands, _"Isn't that Evil Queen's mirror?"_

"_Yep!" _Mal said, her tone _way _too happy as she walked towards Audrey, _"You want to see it? There's someone in there that wants to talk with you!"_

"Mal, you are so dead." Heidi growled.

Mal must have heard it as she laughed, _"This is for threatening my strawberries. Watch out, she hasn't slept in a while and you know how she gets."_

Heidi blanched and she froze, "I am so dead."

The only thing she heard was the crunching of popcorn from Ara, George, Chester, and Triple G. Hazel just face palmed at them. "I am so glad that mirror is not turned toward us…"

Heidi gulped as Audrey grabbed the mirror, she was silent in thought before her eyes went wide, _"Is that really you?"_

"Yep." Heidi replied, trying to smile as much as possible.

Audrey smiled before it was replaced with a frown, _"Do you have any idea how worried I was?! I thought you died again! I was going to break into Olympus! Heidi, what did you do?!"_

Heidi looked slightly dazed by the end of the shouting, "Uh...Very worried? I'm a goddess I don't die. I told you not to do that. I did absolutely nothing."

Audrey didn't look one bit convinced, _"Oh really? Did the gods put you up to this? Are they trying to get rid of you again?! You better get back here!"_

Heidi was as pale as a ghost, "The gods haven't done anything...I think. Uh, I don't think so? I'm trying to get back there."

Audrey calmed down a little, _"Where are you? Are you okay? Did you know that Kirby can summon his brothers and sisters?"_

Heidi had gained some of her color back, "Alternate Auradon. I am perfectly fine. No I did not know that, I am...concerned for that dog."

"_That makes two of us." _Audrey said, looking down at the dog.

"Wellll, Audrey, how about we let Mal have the mirror back-"

"_No!" _

Heidi looked at her in a deadpan, "Seriously? Let Carlos hold it then."

"_I'll be sure she can still see you." _Carlos said.

Audrey pouted a bit before walking over and handing it to Carlos.

"Thank you." Heidi said before facepalming and hiding the mirror face, "Why does she always do this?"

"Wow, she was mad." Hazel says to her friends.

Triple G nods and says, "Ha! I nearly felt that thick layer of ice through the glass!"

Ara nods and says, "Note to self." She makes an imaginary notebook. "Don't make Audrey angry."

"That's what happens when Sleeping Beauty doesn't get her beauty sleep." Heidi said in exasperation as she shook her head. "Not to mention she's still _kinda_ angry about the Hell thing."

Hazel laughs while Chester says, "You keep finding ways to screw up, don't you? Another question, can they hear us?" He asks curiously.

Heidi shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'd say Mal could probably hear you, since she has magic and she is more...tuned, to magical items. Audrey...she's just cranky and has really good ears." The goddess looked nervous at the last part.

"Something wrong?" Hazel says while messing with her flower.

Ara says, "Yeah, you look like you walked out of a haunted house…" She smirks at Heidi.

Heidi shook her head, "Yeah, well, thanks to her _excellent_ hearing, I can't do certain things at certain times of the day. Otherwise it's fine, it's not like I hang out with anyone that might cause her to be jealous."

"Yep! Absolutely no one!" Triple G says with a guilty grin.

George puts on the same grin.

Chester questions while Ara perks up with interest. "So, Audrey's the jealous type?" He smirks at the end.

"I've never had any issues with it myself, but she is still very jealous of Mal stealing her boyfriend and her life...basically everything. I'm working on it though." Heidi explained, closing her eyes in thought.

Ara mentally says to Hazel, _"For your sake, I hope she is not one of those girlfriends with superpowers and can look into your soul. If that's the case, you might want to save yourself while you still can." _She looks to Hazel in amusement.

Hazel replies,_ "I can't up and leave now! That would be __**super**__ suspicious! On top of that, I made the mirror, so I at least need to have the dignity to be here on it's first use! That's like your family members going to watch a football game while you blow out your birthday candles alone!" _She turns to Ara.

Ara shrugs and says, _"Well, I surely hope she can't see us, then."_

Heidi lifted the mirror face up again, "Sooo, just so we are on the same page, no one here has a plan?"

Heidi's question caused Ben to look at her, _"If we can get the gods involved they might know how to help out."_

"That's not a plan that is a 'might'. Next!" She looked at Mal.

Mal shrugged, _"I originally thought about getting my mom's spellbook back out to see if I could teleport you back. Someone shut down my plan, though." _She looked at Ben as she said that and the king laughed nervously.

Audrey looked in the mirror, _"And __**somebody**__ decided to plant demons all around Mount Olympus." _Her voice was heavy in suspicion as she peered at the goddess.

"I will admit to that." Heidi said, silently hoping Audrey could only see her.

Audrey turned away and Evie was the next to speak up, _"I was going to have the mirror brought out, but since you already solved that problem...I have no plan."_

"Okay, so I stole _your _plan." Heidi nodded, "Carlos, you got anything?"

The mirror was turned around and Carlos looked thoughtful, _"I __**was**__ going to ask around if Genie was in town, but apparently he's in Triton's Bay on vacation."_

"He's always on vacation, good try though!" She said with a wide smile that he returned before turning the mirror around.

"How about you Jay?" Heidi asked, prompting Carlos to turn the mirror.

Jay grinned and folded his arms, _"I was with Audrey on the raid."_

Heidi looked at him in a deadpan, "Don't encourage her."

Jay raised his hands in surrender while Audrey rolled her eyes.

Heidi looked at them once more, "Nothing? We got nothing?" At the shaking of heads she clapped her hands together, "Good, we'll go by mine by rule of default!"

"_Yeah, that's not how it works." _Mal said, looking dryly at the mirror.

"Oh, hush. Anyway, _my _plan is to get into Olympus, get my ember fixed, get Hermes and get the hell out of there!" Heidi exclaimed with a wide grin.

Ben sighed, _"It's more of a plan than we have." _

All the individuals in the room seemed to give in as well.

"So it's settled! I _shall _return home when I have broken into Olympus!" She brought the mirror slightly closer to her face while she moved a bit, "Okay, that does sound a _little _wrong, but it'll work, I promise."

Heidi looked at them before looking at her wrist, "Oh, why it seems I used up my minutes." She chuckled, "Ah it happens, I'll see you later-"

"_Heidi, don't you dare-!" _Audrey said, trying to rush over and grab the mirror, but Heidi had already cut the feed.

"Phew. That was close." She muttered in relief.

Triple G laughed and said, "Yep, or you would have heard lecture part two."

Hazel says, "I'm just glad it works! I am putting that away as a personal achievement." She folds her arms together.

Chester laughs and says, "Two different sets of people and they still act the same. Now, that is funny." He says as he leaves the room.

* * *

Hey guys! Long time no see, eh? The struggle is real. Anyway, thank you all for supporting the story and see you all in the next chapter!

SuperNova out⭐


	9. Mirrors and Phones

Heidi was frustrated.

Normally, she was calm in her actions but now she was tired and frustrated.

It had all started when she decided to do some research on her computer about her mother, Hestia had popped in to badger her about it, like she always did, and told her that even the smallest clue was important.

If Heidi was smart, she'd just ignore Hestia and chat with Mal over the magic mirror, but _nooo_, here she is staring at a computer and looking at the library that normally was only accessible to royals.

Luckily, she knew a couple royals.

Heidi pinched the bridge of her nose, "Ugh. Stupid manuscripts." She glared at the ancient text on the screen, "Two thousand years old and nothing! Hestia, are you lying to me?" She asked aloud before snapping her attention back to the screen.

_Seriously, I could be doing other things right now. I should be working on an attack strategy, a plan, anything! _Heidi scrolled down the files that were on the website and clicked on one that supposedly went back five thousand years.

Thanks to her handy dandy, "know all those languages" skill, she was able to translate the butchered manuscript. She paused at a word, "Desire? Why is that underlined?"

It was _beyond_ strange to see such a personal touch on the historical manuscripts, they were so sacred to certain races that simply _touching_ them would result in serious punishment.

"Well, whoever kept ahold of these things must have been impacted by that word enough. Who knows what they would have done nowadays if you did that." Heidi commented, tilting her head and favoriting the page before moving on to older manuscripts.

Triple G walks upstairs quietly to make sure he doesn't disturb her. "Uh, knock knock. Hey, we missed you at breakfast. Hazel wanted me to give you these." He says while holding out the plate full of strawberry covered waffles.

Heidi's eyes bugged out, quickly setting aside her computer and taking the plate, "Thanks." She took a bite and sighed happily before looking up at him, "Sorry, I've been doing some research and it's pretty...thick, to say the least."

He nods and waves it off, "It's nothing. We figured you had a ton on your mind since yesterday, so we decided to give you your space today."

Heidi nodded mid bite, "Ah, thanks. But this has _nothing _to do with yesterday." She glanced at the screen, "I've been digging through Auradon's Royal Library for the oldest stuff I can get my hands on. It's the best I can do unless Fairy G lifts her ban on me."

"Digging through the library and got banned, eh? How is the library going to help you?" He asks questionably.

She shrugged, "I'm looking for someone. I've only got the beginning of a name and the words of an old lady to go on. I tried going into Fairy G's private library to borrow her "History of the Fae" and she caught me before I could sneak it out. Fae history is pretty old, not older than the gods or Genie, but pretty _damn _old." She pulled up an image on the computer and scanned it over while eating another bite.

Triple G stared at her for a bit, and then he thought for a little more time. "Hmm, you said your Fairy Godmother banned you from the library, right?"

"From her personal collection, I'm free to enter the schools as I please." Heidi said absentmindedly, biting her lip as she read the manuscript.

"Yeah that." He said waving off the small details. "This might be a stupid idea, but what if you were to use ours." He says as he puts his hands in his pockets.

Heidi grinned, "Sounds like a brilliant idea if you ask me." She paused in thought, "How would I obtain it from here?"

Triple G smiled as said, "I could maybe asks Chess if he could hack into the system. The rest of it will be determined on what he says. I can go get him if you want."

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "Go get him." She said as she ate a large piece of her waffle before looking back at her computer.

He nods and runs off to find the intellectual feline. After a couple of minutes, He returns with the cat who was not finished removing lint from his bow tie.

Chester hops on the couch and ties his tie. "You rang?" He asks Heidi.

"I need a book from Fairy G's personal collection. I was told you might be able to hack in." Heidi stated, reading over the manuscript before moving onto another.

Chester pinches his whiskers and smiles. "Yes, of course. I just need a computer and about fifteen minutes. It will be a slice of pie." He says smoothly.

Triple G raised his eyebrow, "I thought the expression was 'a piece of cake'?''

Chester frowns and says, "Yes, but I don't like cake."

Heidi finished her waffles and saved the page she was on, "Well, here's a computer. If you need a book name it's called, "History of the Fae." Knock yourself out, just don't let her track it back to me." Heidi said in a laid back manner.

Chester rolls his eyes and say, "Obviously. Just sit and let me do all of the hard stuff." He says as paws grasped the computer.

She shrugged, "Just making sure. That lady is quite terrifying when you mess with _that _book. I bet she'd hiding all types of dark secrets in that thing." Heid folded her arms and closed her eyes.

Chester was already more than halfway finished with the process. His pupils dilated as he read through all of the computer code and inner workings. His paws danced on the keys. They moved much faster than most humans when he typed. He pauses for a second and laughs.

"Silly me. I forgot to ask if you wanted it as an ebook? If you want the hard copy, we are going to have to do a lot more incognito work to make sure you are not traced." He says looking at her with a smile.

"As much as I would _love_ the hard copy, you can _literally _feel the magic in it, I'll settle for the ebook." Heidi answered, opening one eye to look at him.

His ear twitches as he smiles and goes back to work. "Triple G. Fetch one of my thumb drives."

Triple G nods and goes to get one. When he returns, Chester inserts the thumb drive into the USB port of her laptop.

After about a minute, the download was complete and the thumb drive radiated heat to prove it.

He removed the thumb drive and went through extra security measures to make sure no one noticed his loopholes through the system. When he found nothing, he smirked and closed out his special software he used and chuckled.

"There you go. Now you can take this drive and extract the book from it. It would be wise if you were to save it on some sort of cloud, so you can access it from anywhere." He holds out the drive to her. He smirks as he does this.

Heidi accepted it and grabbed her computer, "Thanks. I've got a system on here that it'll automatically go to my phone if I put it in a special folder. Too bad I forgot the phone back in my room." She said with a shrug.

Triple G looks at her blankly. "You have no phone?"

Chester looks at her with the same look. "Even I have a phone." He raised his wrist to display the high-tech watch. "It serves as a phone and a watch."

Triple G says in excitement, "We've got to get you a new phone!"

Heidi looked at the two with exasperation in her eyes. "Not like I'd take a phone into Hell and accidently drop it when I inevitably fall down the stairs." She muttered, looking at the screen.

Chester agrees, "Yes, that does sound like a horrible idea, but I do agree with Triple G. You need a new one."

Heidi looked impassive, "If you say so." She shrugged her shoulders.

Triple G says, "I think we all know who to ask about this problem. Hazel wouldn't mind getting you a new one. It's not like she has a small budget." He grins.

Heidi nodded, _I always get the type that thinks that thousands of dollars on something is cheap or completely affordable. _Thinking back to how Audrey once purchased over ten thousand dollars worth of heels, _Seriously...How do they throw money away this easily?!_

Chester and Triple G began to sing a very weird jingle, "_Who's the one we love to ask?" _Chester sings.

Triple G replies, _"The one with all the cash."_

They both sing in sync,_ "Haazeel!"_

Heidi looked at them with a dumbfounded look before silently deciding she wasn't going to ask. She didn't need to know. Nope.

As if she was summoned, Hazel came up the stairs with her arms folded. "Whenever you two sing that stupid song, you want something. I want to know what it is so I can reject it." She says with halved eyes.

Chester tells her, "Yes, we do want something, but not for us. It's Heidi. She left her phone in the other dimension and now she is lacking one." He fixed his tie, "We were wondering if you can take her phone shopping to replace her old one?"

Hazel raised an eyebrow before thinking. Eventually, she nods. "Yeah, I can do that. Only if Heidi doesn't mind."

Heidi shrugged, "I'm fine with that." _If that will get some people off my back, I'll do it. _She thought, having found the whole 'phone thing' to be rather pointless in her case.

Triple G says, "Alright, now I am satisfied."

Hazel rolls her eyes and asks, "When did you want to go? I have to see if George can stop in a populated area to find a store." She thinks for a few seconds.

"I'm good to go whenever." Heidi answered, closing her computer screen as she had finished what she was doing.

"Alright. I will go check on that." Hazel says as she walks off.

Triple G says, "I will try to walk around again, but I better not get lost!" He also heads to the stairs.

Chester laughs at him, "I bet you will!" He follows him down.

Heidi waited until they were gone and away. She snapped her fingers, causing a large demon with a hammer to appear, "I need an adjustable gold phone case. ASAP." The demon nodded and she snapped him away.

_I'm gonna spell the crap out of that thing. _Heidi thought before folding her arms and closing her eyes as she reviewed all the information she gathered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hazel let George know to stop at the closest sight of civilization. She made sure to stress the need for there to be phone stores in the area as she talked.

Ara, who was sitting in the passenger seat, said that she would also keep her eyes open. "Aye, aye, captain. I will keep me eyes sharp, and me reflexes quick. Arrr!"

Hazel looks at Ara with concern. "Ara, how much sleep did you get last night?" She says as she watches her sister.

Ara grins and says, "Not a wink, captain. Stayed up all night watchin' all of the Pirates of The Caribbean movies! Gotta love 'em, arr!" Ara turns and Hazel can see how tired She really is.

George chuckles at this while he keeps an eye for an exit.

Hazel shakes her head at Ara whom is using a napkin roll as a telescope. "Arr! There be an exit in five miles! Keep ur eyes peeled, George!"

Hazel walks away with the blankets face. "Well, I have at least a good five minutes before we arrive. The boys are occupied. Ara is being weird…" She says as she thinks. "What to do… I wouldn't want to bother Heidi again." Hazel looks around the RV for things to clean. For once, it is completely organized. "Of course the one time I look to clean, everyone has done their job."

Hazel finally gives in and says, "Well, it wouldn't hurt for me to check on her." She says as she goes up stairs. "Hello Heidi. We should be somewhere really soon."

Heidi had a notebook in her hands and she appeared to be writing furiously as she nodded, "Gotcha." She said, clearly focused on what she was doing.

Upon seeing that Heidi is busy, Hazel groans in agony. "Oh, why is everyone so busy!? Am I the only one that has nothing planned today? I am so bored…" She sinks to the floor.

Heidi looked up, lifting her pen that was, ironically, on fire from how fast she was writing, "Sorry, I'm just trying to figure something out. I was reading ancient manuscripts to try and do research on my mother. Aunt Hestia pestered me again with the "You will never find out if you do not pursue it!" crap." Heidi quoted what her aunt had said in a mocking voice, "And now I'm trying to piece together this...event, I guess you could call it."

"Don't worry about it." She said from the floor. "You can keep working. Don't mind me."

Heidi jumped up, notebook in hand as she began pacing, "Ignore me if I start talking aloud. It's how I think."

"No problem." Hazel said in a deadpan as she looks at the ceiling in painful boredom.

Heidi nodded as she reviewed what she had wrote down, "Clearly, this Desire that caused the keeper of the manuscript so much panic _must _have been a horrific event or a natural disaster. The keepers would _never _underline a word much less touch them." She said to herself, tapping the flaming pen against her arm, "But then _why _do they not speak of it?"

"Ow." Hazel said as Heidi stepped on her arm. This gave Hazel the idea to get up and stop laying on the floor. So, she at least sat up.

Heidi looked at her and silently apologized as she continued her pacing, "I have to review Fae history. If they _too _report of a Desire in the way that the keeper did, then I might have something on my hands here. Then, all I'd have to find is someone who could tell me what this Desire was." She stopped, "Definitely need to find Genie." She resumed her pacing, now silently thinking.

Hazel blinked twice in confusion before turning her head to the sound of her name.

Triple G calls, "Hey, we are- somewhere, but at least it has stores."

Hazel smiles at the end of her boredom and says, "If you are busy thinking, then I could pick you out a phone and come back. I wouldn't want to ruin your flow."

Heidi snapped out of her trance, shaking her head, "No need, I'm done reviewing for now. I'll do some more investigating later."

Hazel nods and says, "Okay, I'll meet you outside." She walks down the stairs. Well, more like runs down the stairs.

Heidi took this moment to find a pair of shoes she had forced Bob to retrieve. The demon _did _get them for her, but he seemed pissed off now. _I think he's trying to poison me again. _Heidi thought, remembering how the demon had returned a second time with some 'grape juice'.

It was safe to say she declined his offer.

Heidi lifted up the pair of four-inch royal blue heels before slipping them on. She quickly summoned her magic to her hand, causing her dress to change to a dark blue. The goddess took her hair out of it's massive ponytail and sighed, "Sweet, sweet relief." She mumbled before jumping into the nearest shadow.

She fell out of a shadow in the main area, patting her dress off while making sure it had no dust on it.

Chester was caught licking his back. He stared at her with slitted eyes before retracting his tongue back into his mouth and saying, "Heh, you must be looking for Hazel?"

"Uh, yes?" Heidi asked, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Chester, still frozen in the same position, says, "She's outside."

Heidi simply nodded, walking past him and heading out the door.

Hazel was a little way away talking to a patch of clovers. She seemed to be really engaged in the current conversation she was having. This causes her not to pay any mind to Heidi's approach.

Heidi contemplated on what she should do. A. Interrupt the conversation or B. Just let it play out and don't startle her.

The goddess shrugged and chose to stay quiet, no need to startle people.

When Hazel finished talking with the clovers, she frowned a bit. Then she turned her head to see what one of the clovers where pointing at. When she did this, she saw Heidi waiting for her to finish.

She stood and shot Heidi an apologetic look. "Sorry, the clovers were just telling me something important."

Heidi didn't look bothered one bit, "It's fine. I just didn't want to startle you or anything."

"Very much appreciated. Thank you." She says. "Well, are you ready to go browse around?"

Heidi nodded, "Yep."

Hazel smiles and says, "Okay, let's go." She says as she begins walking. "So, what type of phone so you have in mind? You can have whatever you want, really." Hazel says as she watches a couple of birds fly by.

Heidi rubbed her chin in thought, "Well, I know the last phone I had was an iPhone. They were given to us free of charge, so I don't know what generation it was." She explained, shoving her hands in the pockets of her dress.

Hazel smiled in thought. "I did hear that the IPhone eleven just dropped. There is a pro version too. Now that I think about it, I think I might upgrade while I'm there." She thinks about it more.

"Ah, I heard of that. Audrey mentioned that she was getting a custom pink one made for her since they didn't have _her _pink." Heidi said in clear amusement, "She's lucky that she's a princess and everyone listens to her."

Hazel chuckles and says, "With enough money and fame, anyone will listen to you." She shrugs, "It's just how it works."

"True." The blonde shook her head, "Anyway, I think I'll get the Pro Max. It has _way _too many cameras and gods know I'll need the cameras for something."

Hazel chuckles once more and says, "Okay, well, we are here. I will mostly spend my time out here. You can go in and buy your phone." Hazel opens here white and gold bag and pulls out a large gold nugget. "Here. I left the rest of my diamonds in the RV and I don't like making diamonds in public. This should still cover it, though." She holds it out for her.

Heidi took it and looked it over before nodding, "Yeah, it will." She shrugged, "I'll be right back, I know how to deal with these guys." She chuckled before walking into the store.

Heidi immediately flagged a worker down, prompting him to greet her. "Hi, I need to buy _that _one. With...let's see here…" She looked at the info, "512 gb, and you got it in gold?"

"Yes we do." He replied, leading her elsewhere.

"Ah, great. I'll do the activation myself, I have somewhere I need to be." Heidi said, watching as he went to the back of the store and returned with a box.

"Do you want to bundle that?" He asked, already scanning the phone box.

"Nope." She popped the 'p', shoving the gold nugget in her pocket and using her magic to slightly enlarge it. "I'll be paying with this." She said, placing the nugget on the counter, "Sorry, I don't carry money around."

He looked at it rather strangely before shrugging, "No worries! We've got a guy for this, have a nice day."

Heidi nodded with a smile before turning around and marching out of the store.

Hazel was sitting on one of the nearby benches in a daze when Heidi arrived. She, once again, did not notice her return.

Heidi looked at her with a raised eyebrow and tilted her head, _I can't tell if that is a thinking daze, a stun daze, or I need some sleep daze...I do know it's a daze!_

Eventually, Hazel's wondering eyes landed on something blue. Blue?

That is when she snapped back into the real world. "Heidi! Uhh, that was fast…" She says nervously. _"Either that, or I was trapped in my mind for an eternity!"_

Heidi shrugged, "I know my way around most stores these days, that and I'm setting it up myself. Otherwise I would have been in there for _hours_." She said, smirking before shaking her head, "Anyway, we good, or do you need something around here?"

Hazel, once in her right mind, looked to her questionably. "Actually, I wanted to ask if you wanted to head back. I was going to stay out and about for a bit longer. You know, sight see?"

Heidi looked impassive at her request before smiling, "Fine with me. I need to go set this up, bye." She flew into the nearest shadow before traveling away.

Hazel releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. "This has to not be good for my health. I need to see if I can schedule a phone appointment with my doctor soon." She says as she walks off to see what she can find.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

While Hazel and Heidi where off phone shopping, George made Ara go take a nap. He is currently watching her to make sure she doesn't get up. He has already caught her trying to escape many times, but this time he refuses to blink until she is snoozing.

She begrudgingly looks at him while he looks at her.

"This is the best staring contest I have ever had." She says as she stares.

Triple G, who is playing with a paddle ball, smirks, "Geo is the best at staring. He is definitely a worthy opponent."

Chester is watching the history channel while they all talk. He is currently not paying them any mind.

Triple G hears a sound coming from the upstairs area. Any other time, he wouldn't mind, but when he takes into consideration that Heidi is gone, it is odd to hear things upstairs.

He looks to his other friends. Either they didn't hear the noise, or they are not paying it any mind. He chooses to stop paddling for a minute as he goes to investigate the sound. Obviously he did not tell them what he was doing. He would just be called out for being jumpy again.

When he got upstairs, He looked around and saw no one there. Thankfully. Heidi wouldn't have been back _that_ fast even though that girl is fast.

He shrugs and decides to head downstairs. As soon as he walks toward the steps, he hears another noise.

"_Hey, is this thing working? Helloooo? Mal to Heidi, anyone home?" _

Triple G paused and turns in the direction of the mirror. "Oh shoot. What do I do? I guess I could just leave it there until Heidi comes back…" He says as he thinks it over. "Or, maybe I could just tell her to check in later when she might be back? Well, that sounds like a good and not rude idea." He thinks it over again. "Eh, what the heck."

He tiptoed over to the mirror as if it was going to explode. He got close to it, but not at an angle where alternate Mal could see him.

He looked at the mirror warily before saying, "Uhhh, Heidi is...um out right now. Uhh, I would say leave a message, but...it's a mirror…"

Mal chuckled, _"Yet you answered it like its not a mirror. Anyway, tell her to call me back. I need to go over her brother's application with her...he's lying __**big **__time on some of this stuff." _

He poked at the mirror the mirror before finally picking it up. He took a moment to bask in how awesome this was before saying, "Sure, I will. Right now she is out phone shopping because her last one is...in your dimension…"

Mal smirked, _"Of course it is. Heidi __**always **__manages to forget something, this time it was a phone. What next, she forgets her head?" _She paused, _"Actually, I would __**really **__like to see that." _She laughed, closing her eyes at the thought.

He laughed and said, "Nah. If you really want to see someone forget something, eyebrows are what you want them to forget. Ever seen a person trying to look angry with no eyebrows?" He said while chuckling.

Mal shook her head, grinning widely, _"No, but I do now. Man, what I'd pay to see that!" _She shrugged, _"Thank you for telling me that, random guy I don't know."_

He grinned in humor and embarrassment and said, "Oh, sorry. You don't know me. It's weird because I know you-wait-not you… Uhh, the other dimension you! I know the other dimension you!" He takes a moment to pause. "My name is Triple G. Short for Gaston the Third. I am one of Heidi's friends."

Mal nodded before her eyes widened slightly, _"Ah, gotcha! You know, I'd be lying if I haven't seen a guy that looks __**just **__like you on the Isle. Though this is my first time talking either of you, I suppose." _She rubbed her chin, _"Man, this is __**so **__confusing." _

He nods and says, "I know. I wish I was a certified genius like Chester so I can just understand the basics of what's going on here. Oh, and Chester is another friend. He's Cheshire cat's son."

Mal looked slightly interested, _"Well, we definitely don't have him running around. I don't think Auradon could handle __**two **__talking animals plus Heidi's dog." _She said with a chuckle.

Triple G looked interested himself. "What else does your Auradon have that mine doesn't, off vice versa?"

"_Well, for one we have a Heidi. Two we have a three-headed demon dog. For three, Hermes is __**always **__around here since Heidi works with him. Oh, we also have the occasional demon on campus thanks to Heidi's business." _Mal said, looking up in thought, _"I don't think__there's anything __**too**__ different." _

"Hmm, well in our dimension you are a tad more serious and is hunting us down as we speak. Somehow everyone thinks that Heidi is Hades. So...currently we are comfortably running from the law in this multimillion dollar RV…" He says while rubbing the back of his head.

Mal burst into laughter, _"Ha! I'm like my mom then, when she wanted something she'd hunt it down. As for Heidi being mistaken for...Well, it's kind of obvious who she is. If you were to stand those two next to each other, they'd look like clones. She's his look-alike." _She explained, pausing in thought,_ "Also, that sounds like the most exciting thing since Cotillion." _

Triple G has a tired look before saying, "I wish I could take a break from excitement! My sister causes enough of that! Her name is Ara. You, in this dimension hates her very presence. You two are like oil and water. Do not get along."

Mal nodded in thought, but before she could say anything she looked up. She quickly disappeared from the mirror.

"_Audrey, we've been over this-"_

He has halved eyes when he heard this. By now, he had a good idea what was going on and waited until the two finished.

"_No, Mal! I want to talk with her." _Audrey exclaimed.

Mal groaned, _"Well, she isn't even in the mirror right now. You have to wait."_

"_Uh, huh. And who __**is **__in the mirror?" _Audrey asked, sounding incredibly suspicious of the other woman.

"_Not her. Got it? Besides, you aren't allowed mirror time until you get back on a sleep schedule, king's orders." _Mal stated sounding as if there was this huge smile on her face.

"_Ugh, whatever. I'm talking to her tomorrow!" _Audrey said.

"_If you are sleeping then yes, if you are still scheming to get to Olympus then no." _Mal said, _"Off you go."_

Audrey let out an exasperated groan before going away.

Mal appeared back in the mirror, _"Sorry, Audrey has been...a handful without Heidi. I have no idea how she puts up with her." _

He laughs and says, "I was thinking the same thing while Audrey was talking to Heidi. Of course I had a bag of popcorn at the ready! Man good thing she didn't see my friend, Hazel, though. I have a feeling she would have been ticked." He says as he sits on a couch.

Mal chuckled, _"Just be glad you aren't __**here**__, she has a dog that will do anything for her. It can light itself on fire, make itself massive, oh, and not to mention it can break into Olympus. The most fortified place in Auradon." _

He smiles and says, "One of the bright sides to being in another dimension." He scratches his head. "Some dog, though. If I had one of those, I wouldn't have to hide under Ara or Hazel all of the time. They have elemental magic like earth and storms and stuff. I try not to make them too mad." He shrugs.

Mal looks thoughtful, _"You know, she __**might **__actually hook you up with one. All you have to do is get over the three headed thing. Apparently, she has quite the amount on her hands." _She shrugged, _"Oh, well. As for that second thing you said, Heidi and I are fire-based you could say. Heidi is like a fire itself and I'm a dragon. She's usually pretty calm, but I've seen her blow up once. It's not pretty." _She shook her head, mimicking an explosion.

He thought in humor, "Hmm, explosion, earthquake, or tornado." He looks at the ceiling. "These are some hard choices."

"_I'd keep what you got. You can survive those, if you are too close to an explosion you'll get caught up in it as well." _She said, folding her arms and tilting her head, _"Heidi's explosions decimate and burn things."_

"Huh, a walking bomb. Isn't that reassuring?" He says. "I am just going to stick to not making anyone mad. That is going to make sure I am safe!" He looked around. "Okay, my awesome senses tell me that Heidi should be back any minute now!"

Mal grinned, _"Just place the mirror upside down, I'll do the rest." _She chuckled, _"See ya!"_

"Same to you to, other dimension Mal!" He said as he waved.

He fulfilled her request and placed it upside down gently. He crept away swiftly and went back downstairs.

* * *

Heyyooo! Glad you guys are enjoying the story with all of our favorite characters! It will be needed it the future. Anyway, follow, fave, comment (I respond to everyone) and I will see ya in the next chapter!

SuperNova out⭐


	10. Weird

Mal stood in front of his desk, an exasperated look on her face. She looked at him and folded her arms, "They said _that_?"

Ben, who looked dumbfounded, nodded, "Yeah. I can't believe it."

Mal rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper in his hands. She read over it before narrowing her eyes, "Are they not taking this seriously?"

Ben shook his head, "I don't know. You would think so, but...It sounds crazy to say that Hades is running around." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I should have expected this response."

Mal handed him the paper back to him, "That's the gods for you."

Both of them looked towards the door as it opened, and everyone who had been awaiting the news piled in.

Mal internally winced, _They aren't going to like this. _

Carlos, Jay, and Evie walked in the room expectantly. They look at each other before Carlos asks, "Well? What did they say?"

Ben cleared his throat, eyes darting to Mal. Mal groaned, "Fine. I'll read it." She grabbed the paper and shook her head, "This is an official letter from Zeus. "Hahahahahahaha! Hades _escaping_?! That is simply not possible! There must be an imposter that has fooled you all! Fear not, mortals, for we are now on the lookout for the dreaded imposter!" and that's it." Mal finished while putting the paper down.

Carlos raises an eyebrow, "Isn't that reassuring…" He says in a deadpan.

Jay says, "Wait, so he actually took the time to write his laughter? Who does that!?"

"Zeus." Mal and Ben responded in sync, each frowning.

Mal rolled her eyes, "Hermes said that Zeus _insisted _on the laughter. I'm not even sure why I'm surprised." She said, shaking her head while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Evie looked to the ground be fire stomping out of the room angrily. Carlos and Jay looked at each other with worried faces before looking to Mal. They look to her for assistance.

Mal sighed, "Okay, I _did _ask Hermes for a favor." She looked at Ben, "Well, _we _asked him. He promised to keep a lookout for everyone including Hades. While Zeus doesn't believe us, Hermes does."

"At least that's some sort of good news." Jay says with a slight smile.

Carlos grumbles, "Assuming they're all still alive…" He earns an elbow from Jay which he returns with a glare.

Ben smiled, "We actually asked him about that as well." He said, standing up and walking in front of the desk.

Mal nodded, "Hermes said if they were dead, he would have found them by now. He knows when people die since he takes them down to the Underworld. Per his words, "I have not felt anyone, seen anyone, or heard anyone, who is dead that matches up to those you have described." She rubbed her chin, "That means they aren't dead."

Jay, in the mood to tease, says, "Aww, Mal I didn't know you cared if Ara was alive or not. It's amazing what you see when people are gone." He says with humor.

Mal directed a glare his way, "I simply care because if they are still alive that means Hades hasn't stolen anymore souls. No other reason." She stated, looking away while frowning.

Carlos smiles at their exchange. He sighs, "At least they are alive. I am sure if they stay that way we will cross paths again."

Ben nodded, "Right. I have no doubt in Hermes' abilities and we would be the first to know of _any _updates on their location, safety, and if they are well or not." He explained while looking at the two.

Carlos looks to Jay, who nods in approval. Carlos says, "Well, sounds good to me. Better than what we have heard so far. As soon as Hermes finds something, I will be sure to tell Evie. She has not been taking these couple of days too well." He sticks his hands in his pockets.

Ben smiled at this, "Thank you."

Mal looked at them, "I'll be sure to send a text out if Hermes pops in. Apparently, he likes doing detective work and will be keeping updates with us if not once a day. I'd expect him to pop in multiple times." She said, shaking her head, "Don't be surprised if you don't catch him, we barely saw him the first time." She smirked while Ben chuckled at that.

"Still sounds good to me." Carlos says in relief.

Jay nods and says, "Good thing someone believes us." He shrugs and says. "After all this blows over, I want to go out for ice cream."

Mal chuckled, "I second that." She said while raising her hand.

Carlos happily says, "Me three! For now, I am going to go give Dude a bath. He was running in the forest again."

Mal nodded, "You enjoy that. Ben and I have to figure a few things out." She said while looking at the desk, "Well, more than a _few _things I suppose."

Carlos nodded and said, "Right. I will leave you two to that." He waves and leaves through the doors.

Jay does something similar and says, "Yeah. I have to go too. I have a thing. I was going to a thing. I also have something in the oven and I would hate for it to burn." He walks out the door.

Mal and Ben shared a look before she shrugged, "I'm _not _going to ask." She stated, turning around and grabbing a paper.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ara stares out of the window intensely. They had just crossed the border into the Summerlands a few hours back. Now they are still riding, but have come face to face with an aggressive thunder storm on the way.

Triple G is as tense as a wooden plank. He keeps flipping back and forth from his show to the forecast.

George is making sure they don't slip off of the road as they travel. Before Hazel went off to her room, she told him to pull over when he deemed it necessary. Apparently, that was no time soon. He keeps pushing through as if the storm wasn't even there.

Ara is worried about none of those things. She looks out of the window and her eyes landed on a specific drop of rain. Her eyes follow it all the way until it falls out of her line of sight.

"This raindrop is so pretty." She says wistfully while looking at another drop. "It truly is gorgeous."

Triple G looks to her when she speaks. "What did you say?"

Ara looks to him with a sparkle in her eye that scared Triple G to death. "I said that this raindrop looks gorgeous. This has to be one of the most beautiful raindrops I have ever seen." She says while smiling at him. "I can only imagine that after a downpour like this, there will be a very vivid rainbow afterward!" She looks out the window with a smile.

Chester looks at Ara with pure concern. He turns to Triple G and he says, "What's wrong with Ara?"

Chester doesn't answer right away. Some answers take time. He had a bunch, but he needed his facts straight first.

Ara turns to him and says, "What do you mean? I am perfectly fine." This time, that sparkle in her eye was gone and replaced by their usual mischievous look.

Now Triple G and Chester were even more confused than before. Chester scratches his head. _"Odd. What on earth was that about? I have a feeling… No, it's too early to make a huge fuss out of this. I will have to see first."_

Triple G decides to change the conversation. "Has anyone checked on Heidi today?"

They all look at each other. Triple G says, "I guess that is a no."

Ara jumps up and says, "I will check on her." With that familiar twinkle in her eye again. "I never do it. So, I will. It's only fair." _What? When did I care about fairness!?_

Triple G looks at her warily while she heads upstairs. "O-Kay…"

When Are reaches the top of the stairs She calls out to Heidi happily, "Hi, Heidi!"

Heidi, who had been jamming out to a song while using her finger as a blowtorch, looked up and smiled, "Sup. You've managed to catch me blowtorching." She said, bobbing her head up and down as she talked.

Truly curious, which made her worry about herself, she asked, "Why are you blowtorching in the first place?"

Heidi looked up at her, "Pure gold phone case. It was messed up in production so I have to fix it before I can magic it up." She answered, showing the finger that was currently a blowtorch.

Ara blinked a couple times before saying, "Magic? In a phone case? Why?" She tilts her head as she does so.

Heidi tapped her chin, "Well, I am notorious for misplacing things, so I want to make sure I can summon it when I lose it. I'm _also _making it thermally resistant to the Underworld. There's the dimensional stuff, oh, and there's also the weight change on it. This thing is heavy as hell without it." Heidi raised an eyebrow in thought, "That's it for now I believe."

Ara thinks for a moment. Then, she nods in understanding with a smile. "I see. Well, I just came to make sure you were still alive. You don't come down often."

Heidi bobbed her head, "Socializing isn't my specialty. When I talk things tend to either horribly or extremely well. It's usually the first." She chuckled, "I call it the **Heidi Effect**. It affects everyone differently and I'd rather not test it out in small confined space."

"Heidi Effect? That sounds a bit far fetched." Ara says while raising an eyebrow.

Heidi shrugged, "I had this ability that caused everyone in the general vicinity to either fall in love with me, hate me, or just want to kiss me. That ability is a real pain in the ass and lately it's been popping up again and again. _That's _the Heidi Effect. Coupled with my empathy and emotion control, it turns into one giant mess." Heidi blew out the fire on her finger as she encased the case in a golden orb. "And, frankly, I don't want to clean up one of those messes again."

Ara, who was making bubbles with her magic, says, "Are you sure you are just reading too much into things?" She allows one of the bubbles to pop on her head. "I mean, your Heidi Effect hasn't done anything recently. Maybe it calmed down some." She says while using her fingers to blow more bubbles.

"If I didn't have the track record of boyfriends and girlfriends I have, I'd say it wasn't real. That list is _very _real though, not to mention I remember most of them. It hasn't messed with _too _many people, but I have noticed it on a few individuals." Heidi answered, frowning and closing her eyes, "Not enough to get me in trouble, but enough to be annoying."

Ara looked at her with sarcastic humor before turning back to her bubbles. One, she had made into the shape of a whale. "So you keep yourself up here so you won't poison us with your presence?"

"As Fairy G once told me, "Please don't cause the entire school to fall for you again." I was basically put on watch for my power and now I am...watching it carefully." She stated slowly, looking away while opening her eyes, "I'd hate to take control of others like that."

Ara looks at her carefully. "Odd. You always struck me as the kind of person to have great control over your abilities. I didn't know you had...struggled." She waves her hand making larger and more animated bubbles.

"My abilities are hardwired into my emotions. Since I'm an empath my emotions have a more profound effect. This means if I, say, desire attention I could snap my fingers and have everyone at my side. If I was angry, I could cause everyone to break into a fight around me." Heidi shook her head, "I could do either if I had control over my emotions but I don't." She admitted, turning her gaze to the glowing orb.

Ara smiles at the bubbles obviously distracted. "No one I know has perfect control over their emotions. Don't sweat it."

Heidi glanced up at her before looking at the floor, _Not a problem unless you're a powerful goddess with emotional issues and problems with self-control. _

"Why are bubbles so pretty to me all of a sudden? It's so weird. All day I have not really felt like myself." Ara says absentmindedly. "Everything is awesome for some reason."

Heidi raised an eyebrow at that, _Should I do an evaluation? I don't think she's been spelled, but maybe it's something else. _She shrugged, "Been there before."

"Really?" Ara asks her. "You really get around."

Heidi tilted her head, "I had a change after around four years in Hell. I wasn't me you could say. I was depressed most of the time, I wanted to constantly kill the gods, fun, and I wanted to hurl myself into a whirlpool of death." She looked at her orb and placed her palm on it, "Long story short, I was a depressed, vengeful god. That's in the past though, it isn't important now." The blonde said, unconcerned with everything she had just said.

Ara looked at her sadly. Before thinking for a little bit. She turned around temporarily so Heidi could not see what she was doing.

Heidi paid little to no attention to her as she resumed work on her project, her finger lighting up again while she removed the protective orb.

Before long, a blue and clear snow globe had been pushed in front of her. Ara says, "There. They cheer me up whenever I feel like frying someone. I call it snowglobe therapy." She shook it and tiny crystals danced inside clackling against each other.

Heidi tilted her head, _That's certainly a new one. _She extinguished her finger and gazed at the snow globe. "Thank you." She said softly, glancing up at her briefly with a small smile.

Ara bashfully waved it off. "You should enjoy it while you can. I think I'm coming down with something because I am usually _not_ like this." She looks back to the snow globe. "It's made out of ice, so be careful with it. It shouldn't melt that easily because I made it. Hazel said that she likes when I make things out of ice because it feels nice to her naturally warm skin. Maybe it would do the same for you?" Ara smiles at her.

Heidi nodded, coating her hands in her magic so the temperature of them cooled down. She picked it up gently, keeping an eye on the girl as she did so. "If you are feeling off, I can always see if anything has happened in your mind. I do checkups on both my father and Audrey. Those two have abnormal amounts of an emotion within them that poses a threat." She told her, tracing the snowglobe with her finger, "I draw a bit out of them and place it within myself."

"Oh." Ara says as she thinks about it. "Well, I don't really mind it. I might need to know what's going on with me anyway. I don't remember being this happy since I was a baby." Ara smiles.

Heidi placed the snowglobe down thoughtfully, "That could be a multitude of things causing the abnormal amount of joy." She stood up as the magic faded from her hands, "I'm just going to stare at you for around thirty seconds, this will help me find the most abnormal emotions." She explained, brushing off her dress and removing her sunglasses.

Ara nods. "What do I do? So, I just do anything or do I stare back?" She asks.

Heidi shrugged, "As long as you stay still and don't move your head you can do whatever you want. Whenever I did my father's checkups he played guitar." She told her, closing her eyes for a brief second before opening them.

"Well, um, alright. I will make bubbles, I guess." She says while going back to what she was doing before. Creating and staring at bubbles.

Heidi's eyes suddenly glowed as she stared at the girl. Whenever she did this, the most abnormal emotion would pop up as an image. Hatred looked like a horned individual in a deep purple while fear depended on the individual's own fear.

Oddly enough, the two most abnormal emotions were curiosity and cheerfulness. A runner up would be distracted while she also saw a low amount of what she called, "I could care less."

Heidi blinked and shook her head, "Curiosity and cheerfulness." She stated simply, making sure that she was completely out of her trance.

Ara giggled when the bubble popped on her nose. "What did you say?" She turns her attention to her.

Heidi folded her arms, "You have a high amount of curiosity, cheerfulness and the distracted emotion. Meanwhile, there is an abnormally low amount of what I like to call the, "I could care less." emotion." Heidi answered, "Basically, your mind is a bit off at the moment."

"No kidding!" Ara says a bit panicked. "There has not been one time where I have stared at a butterfly, or been hypnotized by bubbles, or patted Triple G up because of a measly rain storm..!" Ara freezes and says, "What is wrong with me..?"

Heidi tapped her chin, "The last time I saw that much abnormal emotion was in Audrey and she put my dad to shame with the amount of hatred that was gunking up her brain. Sometimes, emotions just randomly...appear. Other times there is outside interference and then...there are the _other _things." She frowned at the last part, "I'm not familiar on the other stuff, the book I read was burned half the way through." She looked at the girl, "I'll look into it. I'm just as surprised as you and this...is really weird."

"It really is. I wonder if it's just me. Any other time I would say that I am having a great day, but there is absolutely no reason for me to be this happy! I am so happy it hurts!" Ara complains

Heidi smirked, "Well, if you want some of it gone I can get rid of a good chunk. Gods know I need happiness." She muttered the last part out while scratching the side of her head.

Ara was in her face in a second. She beamed as she said, "You would really help me?"

Heidi nodded, blinking in surprise, "Of course. I do it all the time."

Ara jumped around Heidi in a celebratory manner. Once she got all of her excitement out, she hugged Heidi and bounced some more. "Thank you! Please! By all means!"

Heidi summoned her magic to her hands, "Normally I do it a different way, but I've been working on extracting with my magic. That way I don't have to get up close and personal." She explained, "Now, this may feel...funny. I was told by Audrey it felt like a warm blanket, but my dad said it felt like I stabbed him with a pencil."

"I am literally okay with either one of those." She said still hopping around the room like a hyper child.

Heidi nodded, "Cool. Inform me of what it felt like, that way I can prove to my father I wasn't trying to hurt him." She joked before weaving her hands midair and allowing her eyes to glow.

The magic swirled around the girl's head for thirty seconds before a golden ray of light flew out and into Heidi's head. Heidi's magic immediately fell as she blinked in surprise, "Never had that happy of an emotion hit me." She muttered, finding the feeling strange and brand new.

Ara blinked for a few moments before sighing. "That feels so much better. Now I feel closer to my regular self. I definitely feel calmer. Less hyper, and distracted." She says as she looks over her body.

Heidi nodded as she smacked herself on the head, "There we go." She breathed before smiling, "Well, if it becomes a problem again I'm always available to help." She said, folding her arms while looking at her.

"Cool. Good to know. Also, when you used your magic, it felt like someone was tickling me with a thousand feathers. I was surprised I didn't laugh on the spot." Ara tells her.

Heidi had a notepad in her hand that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, "Thousand feathers tickling." She scribbled it down before closing the notepad, "Thank, that provides me with more things to throw at him." She said with a smirk.

Ara rolled her eyes at her before gasping. "Yes! I rolled my eyes! Ah, I'm normal. I guess this is where I take my leave. Thanks for the help." She says to her.

Heidi nodded, "Yep! Enjoy the rest of your day." She paused, "Ooh, I like this. Happiness is something people need to dislike more." She commented, looking at her hand before looking at her in amusement, "Seriously though, I hope this doesn't pop up again for you."

Ara smirks and says, "I will have a good day as long as my body is not forcing me to smile. Anyway, I hope whatever that was doesn't come back either. I am going to have to see a phyciatrist of it does." She says walking toward the stairs.

The goddess shrugged, "Well, if it does happen again, I can always work my magic again." She looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head, "I'll be doing research on it."

"Sure thing." Ara says while walking down the stairs. "See ya later!"

"Yep, see ya!" Heidi responded, walking back to her project before sitting down.

Ara reached the bottom of the stairs and stretches. Her eyes land on her favorite spot on the couch. She immediately flops down and gets comfortable. She yawns as she stretches out on the couch.

Triple G looks at her entertained. "I am so glad you have returned." He teases.

Ara raised an eyebrow at him. "I was only upstairs. It's not like I went to Africa or anything." She says sarcastically.

Triple G shakes his head. "That's not what I meant! You were acting super weird earlier! Chess and I were pretty worried about you."

Ara's eyes widened. She blinked for a moment and said, "Yeah. I have no idea what that was about. I hope I am not sick. If I am sick, that means that garbage would come creeping back into my mind. Next thing you know, I will be hopping around this place like a fricken rabbit again."

Chester grins and says, "You were pretty rabbit like. Perky, curious, kind. Sort of like a princess…"

Ara's eyes snapped open as if she heard glass breaking. "Don't you dare use those words in a sentence again! They are forbidden when referring to me!" Ara says as she tries to relax again. "Thankfully, Heidi removed most of that craziness inside of me. Her emotion powers are pretty confusing, but they do help a lot."

Triple G doesn't understand most things about Heidi's powers. He gives up on trying to understand once again and adds this to his list of Heidi's confusing powers.

"At least she was able to help you out some." Triple G says with a teasing grin. "You should ask for her help more often before you have to deal with Princess Ara again."

Ara glares at him and says, "And you are going to have to deal with a flying fist in a few seconds."

Chester chuckles, "Yep. She's back." He looks too Triple G who looks at him in exasperation.

Out of nowhere, Heidi flew out of a shadow with something in her hands. She had this huge smile on her face and seemed to be incredibly excited. "Hi!" She greeted them with a wave.

A very unexpecting Chester had haunched his back and slit his eyes in surprise. Then, he saw it was only Heidi and he relaxed. "Oh, hello Heidi. A pleasure to see you this late in the evening."

Heidi beamed, "A pleasure to see you as well!" She chirped, closing her eyes while she bounced a little.

Triple G looked at Heidi in blank confusion until Ara tapped him.

She said, "That's where my happiness went." She lays back down ready for a nap.

He nods. Then he smiles back at Heidi and says, "Yeah, hi there. Why are you down here? So you need us to bring you something?" He asks ready to carry out her wishes.

"Nope!" She lifted the object in her hands up so they could see it, "I just finished fixing my golden phone case and I _really _wanted to tell someone!" She said with a wide smile.

"Good for you!" George calls from his spot in the driver's seat.

Triple G smiles and looks at the phone case. "It is a pretty case. Good quality too. Impressive."

Chester nods thinking the same as her strokes his whiskers. "Very good quality. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that it is made of real gold."

Heidi nodded, "Gold straight from the Underworld! I had it custom ordered and they even put diamonds in it so it would be incredibly durable! Underworld diamonds are like _the_ most durable things in the several dimensions!" She said, quickly pointing out several spots on the case.

Triple G had trouble keeping his eyes on where she was pointing. She was moving so fast! "Diamonds in the gold? Now, that sounds expensive." He says as his eyes accidentally crossed.

"Oh, just a couple hundred thousand! It'll be worth more after I had more diamonds and crystals to it. Who _knows _how much it'll be worth then." Heidi laughed, looking at the case, "I may even add other materials to it!"

Chester curls up in front of the TV and says, "Yes, that phone case is definitely a work of art. Hazel would love that. That is right up Her area of expertise." Chester says absentmindedly.

Heidi's eyes went wide, "Really? Wow! I should use my magic and create another one! You guys could give it to her!" She said quickly, looking her case over and turning it at a rapid speed, "Easy, peasy!"

Triple G looked to Chester. Chester shrugged. Triple G says, "Sure. If she would let us give it to her, then we will do it."

Heidi smiled, bouncing slightly as she looked at them, "Cool! I should get started on that, bye!" She flew into the shadow and back up to her area.

Triple G says, "Whoa. That was one happy chick."

Ara nods and says, "Yep, now you know why I was going insane!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that night, Chester paced in the living room area of the RV. While the majority of everyone was sleeping, he was grumbling to himself while scribbling away in his notebook he had packed.

"Ara. Strange behavior pattern. Overly happy, and cheerful. Unlike Ara." He writes down everything he says. Then he paused.

He looks it over. His ear twitches as he reads. He taps his pencil against the paper thinking of more thoughts to jot down. "Mentioned that raindrops are pretty while looking out of the window." He scrambles again.

It is not uncommon for Ara to look out the window during a thunderstorm. It is uncommon for Ara to say that the rain is "pretty". Even if she were to describe a raindrop, she would never use "pretty". That word is not even in her vocabulary!

He taps his pencil on his paper again. He tries to think of more to write, but comes up flat. He realizes that not much had happened before Ara happily went to check on Heidi. Which she never does.

He wrote that down as well.

That's when he hears the sound of a quiet sliding door followed by foot steps.

He knows that it is only Hazel coming out of her room, but his instincts told him to hide. Mainly because he was not usually awake at this hour. So, he hid.

He scurried under the couch just before Hazel could make him out. She did wonder why the lamps were on if no one was awake, but she did not bother them.

She just scanned the area with emotionless eyes, then walked through the RV quietly. She crept until she snuck straight out the door.

Chester peeked from under the couch O once she was gone. "What could she be going out to get this late at night?" He asks himself. "As a matter of fact, I haven't seen her all day! Now she sneaks out at night?!" He figured he needed someone to talk to.

We went upstairs to the only person who would be awake at this time. "Heidi? Are you awake?" He asks as he heads up the stairs.

"Yep, yep!" Heidi chirped, still quite happy to say the least.

"Oh, goodness. Are you still super happy?" He asks cautiously.

"Not _as _happy. I'd rather not step out of this room to show you stuff, but I _am _happy that these are turning out so well." Heidi answered.

Chester smiles as he fully comes into the room. "Ah, I see. I just came because I have concerns." He curls up on the floor as he looks at her.

Heidi's hands were cloaked in her magic while her hair floated slightly, "Concerns? Who might they be for?" She asked, biting her lip as she tilted her head.

As if Heidi's magic was normal by now, Chester paid no mind to it. He sighs, "First there is Ara's case. That was a very instant change in her behavior that has never happened before. I was thinking of some possible reasons, but while I was writing and thinking, I saw Hazel walk- more like sneak out of the door into the rain. All of this has my brain in knots." He admits.

"Strange, isn't it? I thought Ara might have been spelled so I offered to evaluate her to find out if there were abnormal amounts of emotion in her head that wasn't supposed to be there. I removed the emotions, but I have no clue how they ended up there. I've never read or seen anything quite like it." She paused what she was doing, "As for Hazel, I did get an idea from Ara earlier. She mentioned "What if someone else was acting different?" or something along those lines. That may be the case for Hazel." The goddess faced him, "I'm thinking we've got an ol' case of opposite personalities."

Chester hmphed, "If that is the case, then I am not surprised. Not one bit. Ara and Hazel are opposite enough in their right minds. I can imagine that they would still be opposite when they are not." Chester strokes his whiskers in thought. "So, Ara is overly happy and bubbly when she is...not in her right mind. What is the opposite of that? It would be easier to tell if Hazel would've come out of her room, but she didn't. Not until two in the morning."

Heidi hummed in thought, "At the moment, the only solution to this is my way, sapping all those unwanted emotions into myself." She paused, narrowing her eyes, "If only I could get a clear picture of what was going on in Hazel's head, I could determine how opposite she _actually _is." She shook her head, "It was easy with Ara, she practically threw herself at me to fix her."

Chester laughed and said, "Yes, that sounds like Ara. As for Hazel, I don't even know where she is. Unless you want me to go wandering around in the rain at two a.m.." He smirked while looking at her.

"The only thing _I _could do is waterproof myself and hope that Poseidon didn't screw me over and curse me with the spell. Then I could just fly around with my _excellent _vision." She chuckled, shaking her head, "Nah, I'd probably end up cursed, Poseidon has some beef with me."

Chester smiled. "If we want the storm gone that badly, I can just poke Ara awake and ask her to stop it." He shrugs. "That seems like the easiest way to me."

"True. I'm just hoping this is a normal storm and not the storm from a whiny god." She said while rolling her eyes.

Chester chuckles. "You and me both. Wait, are you saying you wish to come with me?" His face becomes questionable.

"I told you, I can fly around and have great vision. Besides, I really want to see what's going on up here in her head." She pointed at her head, "As long as the rain subsides, I can go crazy, if it's still raining I'm stuck here."

Chester looks at her with unsurity. "I don't know. The last time you approached Hazel when her mood was off, it didn't end too well. If you remember that."

Heidi sighed, "Okay, so she won't know it's me. Trust me. I can show you if you want."

His curiosity was peaked. "Alright. Try me." He tells her.

She nodded and closed her eyes before she was engulfed in a light. The light dimmed and went away to reveal a black falcon with bright blue eyes that had tiny gold flecks. The bird winked at him and quickly shifted back into Heidi.

"Ta-da!" She said with a cheeky grin.

Chester was truly amazed. "Wow! That is something!" He winced. "If I have ever chased you then I am so sorry!" He apologises for his feline instincts.

Heidi chuckled, "Don't worry, I've only assumed that form three times while being here. I usually stay near the treetops, they are _great _for diving."

Chester smirks, then says, "Well, I guess you are good, then. I will ask Ara and see what she can do."

Heidi nodded, "You do that, I'll be finishing up on these cases." She looked at the two glowing orbs, "I'll forget otherwise." She chuckled, sitting down and summoning her magic once more.

He nods and runs down the stairs. He rarely ever trips due to his feline perks of always landing on his feet.

He gallops over to where Ara is sleeping and tugs on a few strands of her dark blue hair. All she does is agitatedly away him away when he does this. He even meows in her face multiple times.

His eyes become halved. He lays on her face.

Are coughs as she sits up. This allows him to call into her lap. "Chester! What have I told you about doing that! Your stupid fur went up my nose!" She glares at him every chance she can between coughs.

Chester smirks at her and says, "Glad you're awake. Hazel is missing and Heidi and I want to look for her. The only thing that is stopping us is the rain." He says pointing to the sky.

Ara, shocked at first, understands what he was asking. She closes her eyes briefly and releases a breath. "I was able to negotiate a break within the storm. Apparently, these cumulonimbus clouds go on for miles and it won't completely clear up for another day or so. You guys have at least two hours before the rain starts back. Use your time wisely." Ara nods.

Chester nods back then runs back up the stairs to where Heidi was working. "Ara said we have two hours." He said while panting.

"That's more than enough." Heidi said, standing up and putting the orbs aside, "Let me just make this dress into something else real quick." She summoned her magic to her hands and hovered them over the dress. It quickly turned into a full-body pitch black outfit that also replaced her heels with combat boots. She quickly made her hair appear black as well, "Rule number one of hunting, make sure you blend in."

He smiled and said, "Gotcha, modern ninja."

She chuckled, "Don't let Artemis hear you say that, she's the one who taught me that dressing like this was the best way to sneak up on your prey." Heidi quickly flew into a nearby shadow instead of going down the stairs.

Chester grinned and evaporated. Just like the wind he passed every solid surface. He just made his life easier and headed through the cracks of the door. When he appeared, he waited for Heidi.

Heidi appeared with a mask tucked over her mouth and a pair of sunglasses over her eyes, "I'm not taking _any _chances."

He rolls his eyes. "So, you are wearing shades at night?"

Heidi nodded, "It's a trade skill, gotta be a god of death to be able to rock em." She grinned and folded her arms.

Chester's eyes halved. "Well, ninja. Which way did she go?" He says looking around the dark and damp area.

Heidi dropped to a squat and looked at the muddy ground in front of her, she smirked as she began following the trail of, _obviously _human footprints. "Footprints, always prefer them over smell tracking." She said to herself, keeping a close eye on the tracks.

Chester grimaced at all of the mud in the area. "Lead the way. You're the expert…" He says while walking awkwardly through the slick ground.

Heidi nodded silently, continuing to follow the tracks for a couple more minutes until she looked up and stopped walking. "The mud hardened up at this point, don't know why, but there aren't anymore footprints this way." She said, straightening up and looking around the field.

Chester, who was following her, looks around himself. "Yes. It seems like they have stopped. If the ground hardened, then it would be less malleable." He scratches his head before his feline eyes spot a trail of blossoming vegetation. "Look there. Those plants are doing incredibly better than the rest! If Hazel passed through there, that would surely be the reason why."

Heidi tilted her head at them, "The only other being that could do that wouldn't be in town for a thunderstorm, so I think you're right." She stated to herself, her eyes narrowing behind her shades.

"So, what do you think? Should we follow? You are the ninja here." He says looking to her.

Heidi paused, before sighing, "I think...I should go ahead and check real fast. Fly over style. I'd hate to waste time walking over there for nothing." She told him, folding her arms and looking at the sky.

He nods and says, "Alright, then. If that's the case, I will head back to the truck before I lose myself out here." He turns ready to depart. "Stay safe." He says as he sauntered away.

The goddess shook her head before transforming into a falcon and taking off at an incredible speed.

Chester watches her fly away then scratches his head. "Now. Which way did we go again?" He was on the bridge of panicking before he remembered the trail of footsteps. "Ahh. Follow the footsteps back to the RV. Of course…" He says as he heads back to safety.

Heidi flew around, her excellent vision scanning the surrounding area beneath her for the individual she was looking for. She circled a few times before she suddenly saw the girl walk into the open. Heidi quickly landed on a tree and transformed back, her body hiding in the trees leaves.

She narrowed her eyes, _Never tried this at such a long distance. _She shrugged her shoulders, _Shouldn't be a problem. _

Her eyes glowed as she stared at the girl, going through her mind as fast as possible and completing it in a record of 16 seconds. The woman shook her head, breathing deeply as she caught herself, _That's gotta be the fastest I've ever done that. _She thought as she transformed back into a bird and took flight.

She hovered for a moment, looking down at Hazel before flying away at high speed.

Hazel paused her movements. Then she turned in the direction Heidi flew off to. She stared for a few moments before she went back to her nightly stroll.

Heidi transformed midair and landed in a squat near the RV. She picked off the small black feathers that always seemed to stay with her and chuckled, "I think I did that fast enough." She mused softly, rubbing her chin in thought.

Chester came out of some bushes in awe. "H-h-how did you..? How did you get here faster than me!?" He says in complete confusion.

Heidi shrugged, "The bird I transform into is an incredibly fast bird, especially during dives. Combine that with a touch of fire manipulation and I can get anywhere in minutes or seconds." She shook her head with a smile, "I have to keep up with Hermes somehow."

Chester smiles at the thought of Heidi trying and failing to keep up with Hermes before discarding the thought. He opened the door to the RV and said, "Did you find her?" He waited for her to enter.

Heidi followed him in as she slipped her mask off as well as her shades, "Yep. Found her in under four minutes. Did the evaluation in sixteen seconds, perfect for speed but terrible for headaches." She answered, stretching while changing her outfit back to what it was before.

Chester hummed and grabbed his notepad and pencil. He opened it to an empty page. "What where her results?"

"We've got three abnormal emotions. Hostility, Gloominess, and Loathing. They vary in amounts, but they are the big three problems right now." Heidi said, folding her arms while closing her eyes.

Chester scribbles this down in his book. "That's not good at all…" He paused, then writes more while speaking. "I don't think that it is a huge problem as long as no one looks at her, but I have a feeling that this is going to be an off and on ordeal. This may come and go. Did you get to speak with her?" He asks.

"I didn't even try. I didn't know what my presence may cause to happen." She said, opening her eyes as she tilted her head, "My personal opinion is that this is probably the best outcome you could have hoped for. I've dealt with worse emotions on an hourly basis."

Chester glanced at her briefly. "About confronting her, I am glad that you didn't. Second, I am not worried about their emotions in particular. I am worried about the cause."

Heidi nodded, "I have a theory, but I would need to wrangle Hermes to get an answer to it. He's the _only _other being that has dealt with Transdimensional side-effects and problems. All I can do is wait till Olympus." She explained, frowning at the thought of waiting.

Chester finishes and places his book down. "Seems that way. I will keep a lookout if their conditions worsen. For now, I think I will head to bed." Chester says while arching his back in a stretch.

"I need to finish what I was doing and complete them. Night." Heidi said before flying into a shadow.

"Good…" Chester looks to where Heidi went. Only to see that she was gone. "Never mind." He says in a deadpan and makes himself comfortable on the couch.

* * *

Hey guys! Nova again!

Okay. I am going to say from here on out this story starts to pick up. It starts to get pretty wild so you guys wanna keep up with this! Also, pay close attention to see what's going on with everyone's change in mood. I won't say anything...cuz I dislike spoilers lol.

Anyway. Fave, follow, comment, and I will see you in the next chapter.

SuperNova out⭐


	11. Mood Swings

Hazel was out wandering for the better part of the night. She did not even turn in the direction of the parked RV until the sun's rays peaked out in the horizon.

She would be terribly tired if yesterday was a normal day for her, but it wasn't. Completely out of nowhere, her good mood descended dramatically. It was replaced by a sharp pain ripping through her head and a sudden anger at everything in sight.

Naturally, she avoided contact with everyone because of this. The saddened part of her didn't want to mess things up more than they already were. So, in her room she stayed.

There was not much to do. So after she finished the little things, she slept. She slept all day. Hence, the midnight walking special.

There was no one awake that would tell her otherwise. Heidi always kept quiet (most of the time) in her space. Hazel didn't think she would have to worry about Heidi bothering her. Until Heidi followed her out.

She knew Heidi was there. That is one of the best parts about being able to talk with plants. They talk back! The very tree Heidi sat on told Hazel of her presence.

And Hazel was furious.

Her eyes glowed a vibrant green as she forcefully open the RV door. She is still mindful of how much the RV costs, so she closes it as gently as her emotions allow her to before roughly climbing the staircase.

The first thing she said when she entered the upstairs was, "I knew you were there." She said, glowering at Heidi.

Heidi didn't even flinch. Her eyes briefly flew up before she resumed working on her project. It was almost as if she was prepared for this.

Hazel's gaze darkened as her eyes turned a dark shade of purple. "Do me a favor. Don't be afraid to tell anyone else. Leave. Me. Alone." She disappeared in a bright light.

Heidi waited a minute before stopping the magic flow to her hands, _Geez...and I thought Zeus threw fits about things. _She thought, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, _At least I didn't have to retaliate like I do with him. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hazel happily went back to her room where she knew she wouldn't be bothered. The only problem was that she had this terrible headache again.

It was the weirdest, but yet, the worst headache she had ever had. On top of that, it was like they nearly suck the life out of her when they flare up. She has had a mild headache a couple days ago, but these are _way_ worse than those and had only started yesterday. What's worse is they come every few minutes!

Hazel has yet to figure out what on earth is happening, but is content with lying on her bed in pain until her head clears. When that happens, she can think.

….

Heidi finished the incantation for the magic lock spell as her magic faded away. Even though she knew how to handle cranky, irate, pissed off and bloodthirsty gods, she was beginning to lose her patience.

Hazel throwing a big fit was the main reason she had put the locks on her door.

If the girl didn't want to get ahold of herself Heidi wouldn't bother to help her. She knew that people could get past abnormal emotions to ask for help, but it was clear to her that Hazel only seemed to want to yell and stomp her feet.

Heidi turned around and sat down on the couch as she massaged her head, "I'm going to lose my mind soon. I know it." She muttered, "I can deal with a big baby of a god on occasions _but _I am _not _dealing with one in this metal death trap."

She looked at the locked door and closed her eyes, "Things are going to go to hell. Aren't they, Hestia?"

Heidi knew that she was being spied on again by the goddess, she suspected that Hestia found her entertaining. Heidi usually just ignored her and went about her daily projects.

"**That they are." **Hestia chuckled from an unknown location in the room.

"Well, shit." Heidi said, staring at the wall with halved eyes, "I love my life." Her voice was filled with sarcasm as she fought the urge to punch something.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ara hopps out of bed. When she does, she immediately looks out of the window to see a nice rainy day ahead.

She even opens the window to allow the sounds to fill the RV. That alone was weird to Ara. _"Why is it so quiet in here? Usually, it is the exact opposite of quiet…"_

Those thoughts encourage her to turn around. Nothing. No one is doing anything. She still sees them in the sleeping area resting away.

"What time did I wake up!?" She checks the stove clock.

It reads eight o'clock on the dot.

Ara blinks before running her hands through her hair. "Okay… I woke up super early. There is no one awake, and that is strange. Chester and Hazel are always awake in the morning." Ara makes her way to a chair.

Ara feels off all of a sudden. Obviously she feels off because of her brighter mood, but she feels off in a negative way. It is almost painful…

Ara's eyes widen and she rushes over to Hazel's door. Of course it is locked, and she didn't bother to knock. She settles on calling from the inside.

"Hazel! Open the door! I know you are there!" Ara yells from the outside.

Hazel, who is currently curled up in bed with a terrible headache, screeched back, "No!"

The only thing that did to Ara, was make her more determined to get that door open. "Come on, Hazel! You need help! Why don't you want help!?"

"I don't _need_ help! The only thing I _need_ right now is to be left alone without people in my face all of the time! Go away!" Hazel snaps from behind the door.

This all makes Ara roll her eyes and place her hands on her hips. "Look, I have been going through whatever this is too. Maybe if we ask Heidi she can help-"

"**I said no! What part of that do you not understand!?"** Hazel covers herself up with her blankets and says, "Now go away, Ara."

Shock didn't even begin to describe the emotions that Ara felt at that time. Hazel had never yelled at her l like that before. Well, she barely yelled at her at all.

It may be her sensitive side urging her to walk off and hide under a bed so she could cry in peace. Ara did have to admit that it hurt her feelings quite a bit.

She looked at the door sadly before walking off in defeat. She decides to camp out on the couch with her legs drawn in her arms as she watches the rain pour outside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heidi was laying down on the couch, her arm covering her eyes as she paused her ranting for a moment.

Sitting in a nearby chair was Hestia and she had a notepad in her hands, **"You say you are losing control? Define that." **

Heidi sat up, looking at her in exasperation, "My patience is growing thin and I really want to sock someone in the nose." She stated, eyebrow twitching as she folded her arms, "The last time I felt like this I almost stole Hades' Helmet!"

"**The Helmet that is currently locked up in the deepest levels of the Underworld?" **Hestia asked calmly, seemingly unbothered by everything.

"That's the one. I wanted it so when I broke out I could turn invisible and scare the shit out of people since it radiates terror. It sounded like a really great idea until I got caught by Hermes." Heidi explained while pouting a bit, "I could have gotten back at them with that thing."

"**Yes, but it also pollutes your mind and power. Put it on and you are as dark as the shadows themselves." **Hestia responded, looking up at her with her fiery eyes, **"You managed to get close to it, no?"**

"I was at the bars, as in the bars sealing it away." Heidi answered, tapping her fingers and looking at Hestia, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"**The Helmet holds incredible power at the cost of the wearer's sanity. It never truly affected Hades but it may have left a lasting effect on **_**you**_**." **The goddess tilted her head, **"It would explain much of the difficulties you have suffered since the year you went for it. It was the fourth year, wasn't it?"**

"Yes?" Heidi narrowed her eyes, "What are you getting at here? That I am losing my mind?" She laughed, "I know that I'm losing my mind! I've known that for awhile."

"**That is good. If you are aware of the problem then you can fix it much faster." **She closed the notepad as a mysterious smile appeared on her face, **"Don't let yourself fall to the Helmet's darkness or all will pay." **

"Hey, I thought we agreed on-" Hestia poofed away, "-no more cryptic stuff…" She finished in exasperation, her frown returning, "Damn that woman."

She folded her arms and sunk further into the couch, _I didn't even touch that stupid thing, there's no way it could have done anything. Besides, I would have found out by now if anything happened. _Heidi rolled her eyes, _This is probably just her trying to irritate me again. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Is she gone?" Triple G asks from inside of one of the kitchen cabinets.

George peeks out of the closet and nods.

Triple G released a breath and whispered, "All clear."

Chester came from under the couch cushion. "That was so close! She almost sat on me!"

Ara made herself visible again. Normally she would have confronted Hazel by now, but her darn nice emotions are making her more rational and…ugh...understanding.

She would much rather give Hazel her needed space before talking with her again. Maybe when she is less biting? For now, hiding and evasion seemed to fit the bill.

Triple G crawled out of the cabinet and stretched. His bones cracked in the process. "The things I do to stay alive these days! When will things be normal for once?"

"Shh! You are too loud! You are going to make her come out again!" George tells him.

Triple G slaps his hand over his mouth and looks around. He's thorough with his search. He even looks on the ceilings for any sign of her.

He was relieved when he found no one. He whispers, "What is going on with her? Her yelling is the reason I woke up this morning. Is something wrong?" He asks.

Ara sighs and whispers, "It's this thing that is going on with us. I am super joyful and Hazel is super…cranky."

George grumbles, "I say that's more than cranky…"

Chester takes a deep breath. "The only thing we can do is evade her until we find out what on earth is going on. I will keep studying from a distance and see what I can figure out. Heidi mentioned that Hazel is harboring some gloom." He scratches his head. "We already know that she is hostile and pretty aggressive, but if we talk to her when she is saddened…" Chester nods and says, "Yes, that seems like the best time. Maybe the only times. Definitely the safest times."

Then they heard the sound of a sliding door open.

They all blanch as they look at each other. Triple G runs around to look for another hiding spot. George flies to the driver's seat to seem like he was being productive. Chester evaporates and so does Ara.

Unfortunately, Triple G was the only one left. He began to silently pray to the gods…

Hazel glared at him as she passed him up. She looked at the counter tops and growled. "Who didn't clean the counters!? It is listed on the chores list to clean the counters at 1:00! It is 1:10! Why are the counters not clean!?" She turns to Triple G with her hair ablaze.

Triple G glances to George for help only to find him focusing on the road. Obviously he wants to be no part of what's going on behind him. He is very wise for that.

Triple G trembles, "The-the-the-the countertops? I wonder who forgot something as simple as that?" He ran to get a sponge. When he had the sponge in hand, he began to run water in the sink. "As a matter of fact, I will clean them right now!"

Hazel watches him scrub the counters quickly. She looks around the RV and sees nothing else out of place. _"About time they keep this thing clean. I would like to see their broke selves pay for this heap of metal!"_

Hazel looks into the fridge and says, "George!"

He nearly swerved when she calls his name. "Yes?" He timidly responds.

"Make me a tuna sub. You know how I like them. If you forget one of my toppings, you may not see tomorrow. So, I suggest you get Chester to help jog your memory." She cuts her eyes toward him and smirks.

George stutters, "But I have to drive! You said that if I didn't drive double the miles I drove yesterday, then you would turn me into a human bonfire!"

Hazel shrugs, "Then I suggest you find a way to do both. Everything else is not my problem." Hazel turns to walk back to her room. "Now stop complaining and get it done! I will be expecting it in less than fifteen minutes!"

When she closes her door with a slam, everyone sighs in relief.

Chester says, "Well, time to make sandwiches. I suggest you stop driving for a few."

George sighs, "I am going to die…"

Triple G finishes on the counters and says, "No sweat, bro. I will cover for you while you handle the food." He walks over and trades places with George.

George smiles in thanks, then goes to work with Chester. Chester tells him, "Remember, it's tuna, mayo, lettuce, tomato, yellow pepper, spinach, vinegar." Chester taps his chin. "Ooh! Almost forgot black pepper after vinegar."

Ara sighs. She needs someone to talk to. Someone who is not the boys. She would hate to be responsible for one of them getting slain. The only person left is Heidi, so she guesses she will go talk to her for a bit.

Heidi's space is also the only place Hazel would not go, so Heidi zone it is.

Ara turns to walk to the stairs, but remembers. "Silly me. I can teleport!" She giggles and snaps her fingers.

She appears in Heidi's room and chirps, "Hello, Heidi."

Heidi looked up from the book she was reading, her eyes halved as she looked at the door, "I knew I was forgetting something. I need to put that teleportation blocker up." She grumbled, gazing Ara with a frown, "Someone throwing a tantrum down there?"

Ara made herself at home in one of the barrel chairs. A complete worry free zone. "Hazel is well...a tyrant. She has the boys making her sandwiches as we speak. We have to hide every thirty minutes." Ara smiles and says, "This is the only place in the RV where she won't go."

Heidi rolled her eyes, "Be glad I wasn't down there, I would have reacted like I do when Zeus throws fits." She snapped her book shut, "I regularly try to light him on fire." She tossed the book aside, "As soon as I get that teleportation blocker up, no one will be able to get up here without my permission." The goddess stated as she folded her arms, "It's for the best."

"Why are you so angry?" Ara asked her concerned for her friend's well being.

"She pissed me off and I have no way to expel my anger. If I try to, I'll blow up this part of Auradon." Heidi said sarcastically, drumming her fingers against her arm, "I'll expel it as soon as I find a god to yell at. Preferably Zeus."

Ara smiles and says, "You two keep butting heads don't you? Sorry for finding it quite entertaining." Ara chuckles.

Heidi closed her eyes, "She's the one who is throwing a tantrum and stomping her feet. If she wants to do that she can stay _far _away from me. I don't react well to tantrums." She stated while turning her head away.

Ara smiles at her anyway. "She's acting that way because she is super stubborn and doesn't want help, but she is in pain. I can sense when something is not right and vice versa." Ara looks to the ceiling in though. "One thing for sure I suggested that she should come to you and she gave me an earful." She grinned. "Lesson learned."

Heidi snorted, "I only help those who are either close to exploding or those who acknowledge that they are in need of my assistance. I am not open to helping those who would rather scream in my face about menial issues. I learned my lesson with those kind of beings long ago." She said, her voice devoid of emotion as she shook her head, "Never again."

Ara sighed sadly, "Hazel is not usually like this. She is usually the happier one. The strong one. The one that keeps you motivated. The one that never gives up on you no matter what." She looks to Heidi and says, "I worry for her. I know that I am changing, but if I am changing that means she is changing too."

Heidi didn't appear convinced, _Maybe if she wants to go destroy a pantheon or kill a person, that's Hades and Audrey for ya. I only stepped in because they were close to committing terrible crimes, Hazel is just whining and demanding stuff. _She thought, closing her eyes. "I cannot say if I will change my mind on my decision." She stated with a frown.

Ara looks to her and says, "I don't expect you to. That's not what I came here for." Ara calmly looks to the snow globe she created yesterday.

Heidi glanced at her, "You came here because this is the only safe place. Not to mention I'm the only other person in this thing that isn't working their butt off to appease you-know-who." She said matter-of-factly.

Ara nods sadly. She keeps her gaze low as she speaks, "One thing that I actually like about these new emotions is that they give me a state of calm. My thoughts don't go through as fast and I have more time to make rational decisions. Are you feeling calm at the moment?"

Heidi looked to an area of the room, "Let's just say as long as my therapist is around I am peachy." She said, her eyes focusing on the wall as if something was there.

Ara nods as she curls up in the chair. She begins to craft things with her magic as she talks. "Do you know what is weird? It seems that my opposite self knows all of my powers, where as my normal self is still learning. Weird, right? Yesterday, when you fixed me, It's like I forgot them all again." Ara changes the subject.

Heidi glanced away from the wall, "Not as weird as you may think. When I wasn't myself I had less control over my fire while I had more control over my emotion manipulation." She twirled a lock of her hair, "I was at complete control of my emotions. Not to mention I had gained a few powers only my dad possessed." She stopped and shook her head, "Now that I'm myself again, I have better control of my fire while the other stuff is hard to control at times. Those new powers disappeared like that." She snapped her fingers and tilted her head.

Ara smiles and said, "You are an interesting person." She continued her craft.

"I'm aware." Heidi mumbled as her eyes snapped to the wall once more.

Ara giggles at what she had just made. It looks like a thin blue rod with a part of it that looked similar to copper wire. Two small crystal orbs are tangled in the wire at the top and at the top bottom. At the top of the rod, the wire creates the shape of a fish. "Look! I made a bubble wand in the shape of a fish!"

Heidi looked at it with a raised eyebrow, "Just don't point it at me." She said, obviously joking, before she turned her attention elsewhere.

Ara giggled and said. "I probably shouldn't. It's magic. For example." Ara points the wand at a large clear vase.

The wand glowed and the vase was filled with water and small orange fish instantly.

Heidi looked at it with halved eyes, "Yep." She looked at her, "If I'm in the general vicinity don't use that near me. I'm pretty sure Poseidon cursed me." Heidi deadpanned, leaning her head on her hand.

"Cursed you? Is that why you don't like water?" Ara asks while blowing bubbles from the wand.

"Yeah. When I was born, it had only been a year after my father tried to take over Olympus and imprison everyone. As you can imagine, everyone still kind of hated my father." She chuckled, "So when one of his brothers notices a baby that looks _exactly _like him, well, the best thing to do is curse the crap out of it. At least that's what I think. Gods hold terrible grudges." Heidi paused before nodding, "I've always stayed away from the water due to how little it takes to drown me."

Ara nods and says, "I am sorry. I don't really understand because, let's face it. Your magic is completely different than mine." She smiles. "Maybe that's one reason we get along so well?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Heidi shrugged, sinking into the couch as she looked thoughtful.

"Another question. Why do you keep looking at the wall? Do you really like that wall, or do you like the picture on it?" Ara looks at the picture and says, "I never have been one to like modern art."

Heidi snickered softly, "Remember when I said I'm calm if my therapist is nearby?" She tilted her head at the girl while smirking.

Ara looked at her with her, now normal, smile. "Mhm, what about it?"

Heidi's smirk widened and she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, a female appeared next to her on the couch, "Meet my therapist."

Ara's eyes widened with wonder and curiosity. "Okay, one word. WHOA! Who is this? Where did she come from!? What!?"

The woman next to Heidi looked at the girl in amusement as Heidi chuckled, "This is Hestia. She's a goddess, she keeps popping in from Olympus and she keeps me calm." Heidi gestured to the fiery-eyed goddess.

Hestia simply nodded as she smiled softly, **"Greetings."**

Ara looked around at first for anyone else the goddess could be talking to. When she finds no one, she looks back to the goddess and says, "Wh-uhh, me? Umm...hi." She says shyly.

Hestia closed her eyes as she chuckled softly, **"I apologize. Most mortals do not know of my existence and I tend to not talk to them as often as Hermes or Iris." **

"You usually just spy on people or look like an eight-year old." Heidi said as she examined her nails.

Ara looked at the goddess with humor. "And this mortal doesn't usually talk to Gods and Goddesses! I am just-shook…" Ara says attempting to gather herself.

"Just be glad it's only Hestia. Hermes would be zipping around like a kid on candy. He enjoys talking to humans a _little _too much." Heidi deadpanned, prompting Hestia to smile.

"**Indeed." **She focused her gaze back on the girl, **"I have been watching over this young goddess for a couple of days now." **Hestia stated, looking at Heidi who laughed at the words 'young goddess'.

"That is such a huge contradiction of words." Heidi muttered as her smile widened.

Ara blankly states, "I feel unworthy."

Heidi looked at Hestia, "Why does she feel unworthy in _your _presence? I'm a goddess too!" She said while pouting.

"**You don't appear as one." **Hestia said calmly, holding back her laughter.

Heidi grumbled, "I even have a title. Why does nobody recognize me as a goddess?" She folded her arms and looked away.

Ara says while smiling, "Yeah, no offense, but you look...um, while Hestia looks _so_ cool! I mean she has flaming eyes for crying out loud!?" Ara takes time to fangirl for a moment.

Heidi looked up, "Well, _I _can turn into a phoenix! I have my own throne! I can _glow!_" Heidi exclaimed, trying to prove that she was just as good as the goddess next to her.

"**The phoenix is the one thing I cannot do, everything else however…" **Hestia trailed off in amusement, finding it funny that Heidi was getting so worked up.

Heidi looked at her with halved eyes, "Very funny." She deadpanned.

Ara chuckles and said, "Ahh, Heidi, no need to get all jelly on me now. No one likes haterade drinkers. I favor you in other ways."

Heidi 'hmphed' at that, "It's just, everyone doesn't see me as a goddess. Hermes still calls me Tyke on occasions and I _swear _the title they gave to me was pulled out of a suggestion box for _other _gods." She said, folding her arms and closing her eyes.

"Well, maybe we don't see you as a god because we find you more approachable? You know, more down to earth." Ara tells her.

Heidi jabbed her thumb at Hestia, "Everyone finds her approachable if they get past the fiery eyes and flames that follow her about." She looked at Ara, "The _real _reason is because I'm still a baby in terms of being a goddess. I'm not even fifty yet!" Heidi sat up, grimacing in thought, "It's a real pain."

"About Hestia's approachableness, easy for you to say! I am still intimidated! I also might regret that I said that aloud in front of her, but I will think about those embarrassing consequences later!" Ara says as she face palmed. "About being a baby, I honestly have no idea how that works. I am a human, so I have no idea."

Heidi was in thought as Hestia smiled pleasantly, **"No worries." **She said as she looked at the younger goddess, **"She is merely upset because she wants to be treated like she should be since she is filling in for Hades." **Hestia answered, a calm aura surrounding her as she patted Heidi on the shoulder, **"From what I have heard, they treat her like they do all new gods." **The fiery-eyed woman informed her.

Ara blinked. "Well, how do they treat the new gods?" She asked hoping to clear her ignorance.

Hestia tilted her head, **"It varies, but lately they have been deploying them to go on assignments with older gods or goddesses. We don't hear news of new gods often so it has been awhile. I am aware that they also keep the younger ones in Olympus for longer periods of time while the older ones can go wherever they may please." **Hestia explained, smiling while she closed her eyes.

Ara mouthed "oh" as she nodded her head slowly. "Now I'm with ya." Ara's eyebrow raised. "That does sound lame."

Heidi nodded, "They put me with Hermes since we are the two that have to go down to the Underworld. They also did it because he can 'teach me the ways of being Hades'." She said, lowering her voice as she mocked someone, "It would make more sense to just release my father." She stated while rolling her eyes.

Ara, as scatterbrained as she is now, said, "I wonder how fast Hermes is. I would love to race him one day. Even if I lose, I will lose with honor." She thinks whimsically.

Heidi chuckled, "He flies at supersonic speeds and can get from one place to another in a single second. He can break the sound barrier without even trying." She told her, smirking as she thought of how she had to teleport to catch up with the god.

Ara grinned and said, "I bet I can at least keep up with him. You have never seen me go my fastest. I can fly and run at light speeds."

Heidi looked at her blankly, "Let me put this into perspective." She looked at the floor, "If I am in my phoenix form I can reach supersonic speeds if I _dive_. My fastest dive was around...seven hundred I think. Seven hundred miles per hour is Hermes when he's asleep. If he's trying to get somewhere he just disappears, you can't track him."

Hestia chuckled, **"Hermes could reach the bottom of the Underworld in under a minute if he needed to." **

"See? Even she backs up his ridiculous speed." Heidi said, shaking her head, "And _I _have to keep up with him."

Ara smirked and said, "Sounds like a fun challenge." She lays back in her chair and says, "Not like it would ever happen anyway. After we drop Heidi off at Mount Olympus we are going to go back to trying to live a normal life."

"Eh, you might actually see him when we get there." Heidi said in thought, "He's always the one to try and greet visitors first."

"**Hermes will be there. We are currently discussing an issue so he has to be on high alert." **Hestia stated, narrowing her eyes.

"Interesting. Well, I might be able to get his autograph before we split." Ara says while playing with her wand. "We will leave all that god stuff to Heidi." Ara scratches her head. "We have a ton of our own problems piling up also…"

Heidi nodded, "Yeah, I'll handle them. You guys shouldn't come _too _close to the mountain in case Zeus or Ares finds you." She looked at Hestia, "And _you _need to tell me about that issue."

Hestia looked at Heidi, **"In time I will, not now, however." **She said, much to the annoyance of the blonde. She looked at Ara, **"I will tell Hermes of what you desire, he will most likely agree. He enjoys you humans far too much." **Hestia told her while she stood up.

Ara's eyes fluttered in excitement. "I would totally love that! Thank you...um...Miss Hestia. Ma'am." She says while saluting before covering her face in embarrassment.

Hestia simply chuckled before disappearing in a column of fire.

"I feel like she does that on purpose." Heidi stated, looking at where Hestia was with halved eyes.

"I know! It's so c-! I mean, it's not all that…" Ara says guilty.

Heidi rolled her eyes, "I need to come up with a cool thing to use when I teleport."

Ara happily nods, "Like you disappear in a smoke bomb. Or a ton of fire consumes you and you disappear! That would be so awesome!" She looks to her.

"My dad does the smoke thing. I could do the fire one though, it wouldn't look like Hestia's because mine is blue." Heidi said in thought.

Ara shrugs and says, "Whatever you prefer. That's god stuff." She smiles.

Heidi chuckled, "That it is." She muttered while shaking her head.

Ara smiles at her. Then she looked away thoughtfully with a frown.

Heidi stood up, "Now where did I toss that book?" She asked herself, referring to the book that she had thrown over her head.

Ara chuckled, "In the fish vase. Maybe I should've watched where I was pointing this thing." She said looking over her bubble wand.

Heidi looked and sure enough there was her book, "Great." She flopped back on the sofa, "Not like I can't just have someone fetch another one for me." She said, not caring at the fact that her book was in the one spot she couldn't get it out of.

Ara laughed and grinned at her. "Not a problem!" She calls upon her magic and waves her bubble wand. "Easy peasy, lemon squeezy." She says as the book is captured inside of a bubble.

The bubble floats to Ara and pops in her hands. Ara was prepared to catch the book. So, when the bubble popped, she releases her wand and it landed in her hands with ease. The wand aimlessly floats beside her as she balances the book with one hand.

Ara mumbled to herself as she waves her hand above the book. The wand glows again. This causes the water to remove itself from the book and form as a large and floating drop of water.

Ara holds out the, now dry, book. "Here." She says. "I do that to Chester after he falls into puddles." She smiles at Heidi.

Heidi blinked, summoning her magic to float the book over to her so she wouldn't have to get up. "Thanks." She said as she examined the book.

Ara winked at her. For Heidi's safety, she waves away the floating water. It faded away in harmless sparkles. "I think I like this new degree of control. It's really cool. Too bad when you leave everything is going to go back to normal and I will forget." Ara says as she chuckles. The wand floats back into her delicate grasp.

Heidi shrugged while opening her book, "Maybe it will, maybe it won't. Who knows what will return and what will stay. I'm not Hermes so I couldn't give you a straight answer on that one."

Ara shrugs. "Whatever happens, happens I guess. I am looking forward to this being over, so Mal can scream at me and I can get back to my life I'd just begun."

Heidi snorted at the last part, "You know, I've never actually seen Mal when she's _really _angry. Irritated, yes, furious, no."

Ara smirked and said, "Welcome to my world. Literally. I am pretty sure she thinks that I am off scheming with "Hades" by now." She rolls her eyes.

Heidi smirked, "I can see that. She all but hates Hades, despise is a more accurate word, so I could see that happening." She shrugged her shoulders and glanced over at her.

Ara chuckled, "I wonder if she hates me as much as Hades? I know she hates me, but there are different levels of hate." She smiles as she thinks.

"I personally think she hates my father more. He did a few things that really made her despise him. She's hated him since the beginning, y'know." Heidi said as she read her book.

"So Hades is number one in Mal's hate list." Ara smiles. "I definitely know I am in the top ten. Heck, maybe top five. I would tell you the back story, but it really ruins vibes." Ara says with humor.

"And I could tell you the secret behind Mal hating Hades. I just don't want to in case she overhears you talking about it and gets cranky." Heidi said, looking at her before looking at the book.

Ara laughs and says, "Good thing I don't want to know." Ara stands and keeps a firm grasp on her wand. She takes a deep breath and says, "I guess it's time for me to go handle somethings down stairs." She says while glaring at the door.

"Have fun with that." Heidi chuckled, looking at the door as well.

She looked back at her and said, "I might get hurt down there, but I think I will have to get a bit violent for her to calm down." Ara thinks calmly. "It's better than traveling like this and her condition worsening."

Heidi was silent for a few seconds as she returned to her book, "Better you than me. I'd hate to be the violent one here." She said with a frown.

Ara shook her head. "Hazel and you would be too matched. I can keep her under control with icy water and cold breezes. If I can catch her by surprise with that, there will be no fight. Just like water is your weakness, freezing water is her's." Ara explains to her.

Heidi shrugged her shoulders, "...Fair point. It would be stupid of me to leave my area at the moment." She commented as she turned a page.

Ara looked at her with a smile. "You don't need to worry yourself with Hazel. She is my responsibility as I am her's. Wow, when did I become so wise?" Ara says as she smirks at herself.

Heidi nodded as she glanced at her, "I'd say Hestia did it, but that would be a lie. It's mainly due to the fact that you traded some emotions. They have interesting effects." She explained as she looked thoughtful.

Ara shyly smiled. "I guess that means I should get used to it, then. Only for a little while. After we cross the wall, there should be nothing stopping us from getting to Olympus."

"True. Not to mention we don't _actually _have to reach the mountain. I can fly the remainder of the trip as long as Zeus doesn't strike me out of the sky. I think he's preoccupied though." Heidi explained with a smirk, tapping her chin in thought.

Ara waved it off. "You can handle it. You're a goddess. The plan is for you to head off to the mountain, while we head back home."

Heidi narrowed her eyes as she thought of something, "I want us to stop twenty miles away from the mountain. That way it will take longer for a god to reach you and I might be able to catch up in time." She bit her lip, "I mainly have to worry about Ares, he always tries to kill visitors."

Ara blinks and says, "Isn't that reassuring." She snaps out of it and says, "Well alright, then. We will stop twenty miles away, then we will part ways." She nods.

Heidi closed her book, "I'll give you further instructions when we get to that point." She paused for a moment, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you guys." She said quietly, folding her hands on top of each other.

Ara raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? I am pretty sure we have been nothing but a nuisance this whole trip." Ara thinks while folding her arms.

"While I have been pissed off more than usual, it is still my duty to protect mortals from the gods if the need arises. The majority of the gods are supposed to stay up in Olympus and...several of them have broken that unsaid rule. Ares still regularly comes down and kills people, Aphrodite sleeps with tons of men, Zeus has endangered countless lives, Poseidon has caused the ocean to go wild, and Dionysus...He's made people party for days on days until they literally fall over dead!" Heidi calmed herself, "They are crazy, and I don't want one of them pulling a stunt and almost hurting more people." She explained, rubbing her forehead as she closed her eyes.

Ara smiles and says, "Just say you care about us already."

Heidi shot her a look as she grumbled something, "Fine. I admit."

Ara smirked and said, "That's better." She folds her arms smuggly.

"Oh hush, I get enough of that from Hestia." Heidi said while sinking into the sofa.

Ara laughed for a bit. "I gotta go. I will talk more later, okay?"

Heidi nodded, "Yep, see ya." She waved her fingers as she opened her book back up.

Ara shook her head and teleported away in a blast of air.

Heidi peeked over her book with a sour look, "Even she has a cool teleporting effect." She muttered as she gazed at the door, "Speaking of teleporting...I should really get that blocker up."

* * *

Hey guys! I have got a special surprise for you all! This is one out of three chapters! Shook!

And for you all who are reading the Heidi: Daughter of Hades and this crossover, good work because you will need this story for the future! Sequal sequal sequal! Anyway, stay tuned!

SuperNova out⭐


	12. Apology part 1

As soon as Ara had teleported herself back downstairs, she had to take another deep breath. _"Okay, how should I do this? I can't just ask George to stop the car so Hazel and I could "work things out", we have a deadline to meet. There is no way me can keep making stops and get Heidi to Olympus on time."_

Ara looked around as she thought. George was back in the driver's seat. He put all of his concentration to the road as he drove. Triple G was nowhere in sight, so Ara assumed he was somewhere hiding. Chester was on the couch scribbling away while looking up every now and then for signs of Hazel.

Ara walked up to Chester and asked, "Where is Hazel?"

Chester looked up at her, then pointed to Hazel's room.

_"Of course." _Ara thought. Even though Hazel is out of sorts, Ara was hoping that she would be at least out of her room by now.

So Ara walked over to Hazel's door again. The best part about failing is when you return, you already know what to expect.

"Hazel, open the door." Ara said firmly.

Hazel took a moment before saying, "What?" She said that with a tone of sarcasm. Maybe with a dash of humor.

Ara did not waver as she repeated herself. "Hazel, come out. I wish to speak with you."

Are folds her arms as Hazel says, "If you haven't noticed, I am not exactly in the mood to talk. Do me a favor and go away like I said earlier. I think you would be doing all of us a favor, actually."

"You come out, or I come in. Take your pick." Ara said stubbornly.

After that, Ara heard swift shuffling in the room. It was as if everything was in slow motion as Ara thought. _"Okay, I think I made her mad. If I made her as mad as I think I did, she will come out in a flaming rage, narrowly catching the RV on fire, then try to choke me."_

Ara, still in her mind, continues, _"Maybe if I were to catch her off guard with a water attack, it may cool her down to a reasoning attitude. It also may help with whatever pain is being inflicted on her." _Ara steps a few paces away from the door. "_Okay, now I have to be ready."_

Ara made sure to ready her water magic as soon as that thought went through her mind. She lowered the temperature of the water so much that the RV began to get drafty.

She animated the magic in the form of a freezing cold speed of water. The water was so cold that there were still small shards of ice within it.

Chester looked up from his notebook in curiosity and amazement. "Never saw her do that one before…" He mumbled. He turned to the page he had for Ara and began more notes.

Still at the ready, Ara awaited for the moment when the door would open. She waited until the shuffling ceased. _"3...2...1…"_

When the door opened, Ara unleashed a torrent of water on the unexpecting girl. Hazel shrieked in surprise as the majority of her magic was stripped away while the freezing water was being blasted at her.

Even after that Ara did not stop. She didn't stop until, at least, a minute later. By then Hazel was on the floor in complete shock. She was also steaming. Literally. As her magic immediately tried to replenish itself, steam rose off her body.

Ara refolded her arms and looked at her with gentle eyes. "Are you ready to talk now?"

Hazel sat up wet, shivering, and dizzy. "I will get you back for this…" She shook her head to keep from fainting.

Ara shrugged. "I _had_ to do something. By the end of the week, one of the boys would've been dead! Maybe both!" Ara grinned and said, "From now on, it's ice bath therapy for you."

Hazel removed a wet strand from over her left eye, so she could glare at Ara effectively. "I really hate you right now."

Ara bent down and hugged her drenched sister. If course Ara is enjoying Hazel's aggravation at this point. "Yeah, I love you too, sis." She says as she smiles at her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heidi was laying down on the couch as she stared at the wall. Her head was upside down as she frowned, furrowing her eyebrows as she heard the ticking off a pocket watch she had brought.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

"Dammit!" She roared, kicking the couch in annoyance, "I'm so bored! Why can't I get one of the more entertaining gods?!"

She rolled off the couch and landed on her stomach, glaring at the wall again. The woman pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes as she practically begged for someone stupid like Apollo to appear and start being..._Apollo_. Hell, she'd even take Demeter at this point and that lady was rude as all get out!

It was only to be expected as her father tried kidnapping Persephone...Only he failed. Big time.

Let's just say Maleficent wasn't the only being turned into a tiny lizard.

Heidi stared for a few more seconds before rolling onto her back, "BORRRED! Someone kill me now!" She said dramatically, looking at the ceiling, "I just gave you a freebie, anyone wanna come take it?!"

As per usual, no gods showed up to kill her.

Heidi let out a growl, sitting up so she could focus her glare on what she was calling her 'Wall of Boredom.' She summoned her magic and made a glowing smiley face on the wall, "Oh, what I would give to fire a few blasts at you. Too bad I'm trapped in this metal death trap. At least Hell was expansive and had several levels to it." She said aloud, looking at the smiley face before erasing it and laying down on the floor again.

She rubbed her forehead, "And here I thought social contact would make me crazy." She chuckled, "Turns out it's isolation." The blonde frowned, "Why didn't I see that? It's _so _obvious!"

She continued to grumble about things as the only goddess who payed attention to her appeared. Hestia tilted her head in amusement, **"That's interesting. You respond to isolation the same way Hades does." **

"Yeah, and he's lost a few marbles in case you haven't noticed." Heidi deadpanned, looking at the goddess who was now looking down at her.

"**He isn't truly insane." **Hestia said with a smile.

"Juuust a _little_." Heidi said sarcastically, folding her arms and closing her eyes, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to continue plotting ways to cure my boredom."

Hestia looked thoughtful before she turned invisible again.

"Great, _still _spying on me." She said, waving her hand in the air, "You know what? I'm just going to ignore you for now."

Heidi moved away so she could get a closer look at the despicable wall, "Oh, you are going _down_." She muttered to the wall, pointing at it as she ignored Hestia's laughter, "Down!"

888888888

"Okay, team. We have to find ways to save time, and cover more ground." Hazel said once she cried and flames some. "We are now in the Summerlands. I am not saying it is bad, but this is one of the largest pieces of land we need to cover before we reach Olympus." Hazel makes eye contact with all of them. "If we keep taking breaks like this without making up for it, we will be too late."

The rest of them turn this idea over in their heads. Hazel let's them ponder on this for a full twenty seconds before saying, "We need to find ways to be able to take our breaks _and _make it to Olympus _on time_. Early is preferred. Deadline is satisfactory."

Triple G thinks a bit before saying, "Hmm, we do need to make a lot of stops. We stop for food and gas. Actually, why don't we just stock up on food?"

Hazel thinks this over while Ara says, "Yeah, but what if it goes bad?"

Chester says, "Some things can be frozen, or stored differently. If we were to freeze things such as meats, beverages like milk, and others, we could save trips thus save time."

Hazel nods and says, "Good. Chester, make sure to write that down. Anything else that would save time?" Hazel looks over them.

George and Triple G whisper to each other before George raised his hand.

Ara says, "Sure, George. What's up?" She bounces while she sits.

George says, "Triple G and I just came to an agreement. I can drive daylight hours while he can drive at night. That means I can still help out with the dinner prep." He smiles.

Hazel's eyes light up and she says, "Yes! Very well! That should really pick up the pace!" Hazel looks to Chester to see if he was writing this down. As soon as she saw he was, she nodded. "Okay, we know that we all need time out of the RV to keep our sanity. To make sure it's organized and timed, I will arrange certain days for all of us to venture." Hazel smirks. "I am also aware that we are going to be, for the most part, in the middle of nowhere until we reach Olympus."

She looks at everyone's deflated expressions before saying, "That is why I am planning special camping days." She covered her ears in expectation of the cheers that would come. She was not disappointed.

"CAMPING!?" Ara squeals in excitement.

Triple G and George stand and chest bump saying, "Camping! Heck, yeah!"

Chester on the other hand, "I will be camping on the roof! I refuse to get chewed on by ticks all night while you all roast weiners!"

Hazel's smirk was followed by her waving a package in Chester's face. Inside the pack, was a flea collar.

Chester grumbles. "Absolutely demeaning…"

Hazel calms them with a raise of her hand. "Yes, camping. At our next stop, we will prepare accordingly. Based on Triple G's suggestion, we will stick heavy. Ara and Chester will handle the groceries. George and Triple G will handle the TV's maintenance and necessities such as fuel and a wash. I will be planning ahead and timing the course of our trip based upon these new arrangements."

Hazel thinks for a minute. She says, "All of this will take place tomorrow. That is also when we will buy all our camping needs." She smiles. "Hey, we might pass by a few ponds. I recommend getting a couple of fishing lines also."

Everyone nodded. They seemed to all be in agreement, so Hazel smiled. Just in case, she asked, "So we all got it? No objections? Any questions?" Hazel looked around once more before saying, "Alright, then."

Everyone began to disperse before Ara said. "Actually, I do have a question." Ara stood.

Hazel looked at her questionably before saying, "Yes?"

"When are you going to give a _certain someone an _apology." Ara asked with her hands on her hips.

Chester smirks while the boys look at Hazel with halved eyes.

Hazel thought about it. Then she looked to the floor in guilt. "You do have a point." She looked back to them. "I owe you guys one too."

Triple G says, "Actually you owe me more than one! You owe me-"

**Wack!**

Ara smacked him on the head with the rod of her bubble wand. She talks to Hazel while glaring at him. "We are your closest friends and _do not_ keep account of the injury." She turns to Triple G. "Right?!"

He nods quickly with a nervous smile, "That's right!" He chokes out.

George chuckles a bit at the scene that plays before him. He turns to her and says, "No biggie."

"Same." Chester says. "I have known you for _years_. I know how you can be." He smiles at her.

Hazel releases a breath. "Thank you, guys. I really mean it." She frowns and says, "But how am I going to make this up to Heidi? I know that I have already made a crummy impression, now this!" She sighs. "If she wasn't upset with me before, she definitely is now." She says sadly.

Ara, Chester, and Triple G look to each other. George smiles and says, "When ever I feel down, I find it nice to eat something I really like."

Ara scoffs, "When do you not like to eat something you _really_ like?"

George replies. "That's beside the point. It's almost dinner time. We can cook dinner, and while we cook we can see if we could make her something special." He says with a smile.

Hazel nods slowly, "Okay, then I actually...might have a chance."

Ara jumps and says, "Apology cake!" Then she stops." No. Apology I've cream cake! No. Apology cupcakes!" Ara claps her hands together.

Triple G humphs, "Why does Heidi get cupcakes? I like cupcakes!? I got my feelings hurt too!" He folds his arms.

Chester rolls his eyes. "Be a man!"

Triple G shoots him a playful glare, "What do you know about being a man, _cat."_

Chester puts up his paws and says, "Fight me." He chuckles.

Hazel rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen with George. Ara followed and said, "Just so you know. Heidi put up magical locks and teleportation blocks all over the room, so no one can get in without her permission." Ara shrugs. "You might have a chance of getting in. Especially, since you're the reason she put them up in the first place." She laughs.

Hazel looks over recipes with halved eyes. "Great. Of course it wouldn't be easy…" Then she thought. "Ara, did she lock it from the inside of the outside." Hazel's eyes widened as she thought of possibilities.

Ara shrugged. "I don't know. I never asked. She seemed pretty mad as is. I didn't want to fuel that fire! Yes, pun fully intended." Ara chuckles.

Hazel continued to scan over recipes. _"I surely hope she locked it from the inside. Of not, she stuck in there! I am sure she had things done properly...wait… This is Heidi I am talking about…"_

She shook her thought away. "Okay, George. I know exactly what we're going to make." Hazel says as she sets the recipe book aside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hestia stared at the scene in confusion. Never before had she seen someone act so...wild towards a wall.

At first she just thought that the woman had gone stir crazy but _then _she named the wall Harold and declared war on it.

That's when she knew that it wasn't average stir crazy behavior.

"I am the Queen of Hell! We have been over this, Harold!" Heidi yelled, pointing crazily at the wall, "Don't talk back to me, I'm the goddess here, you hear me?!"

Hestia couldn't help but wonder if this was a curse. She knew that some gods enjoyed watching mortals go insane and would curse them, but this seemed…

"I have demon dogs, you have nothing. _Nothing _Harold!"

...A bit much for the normal curse.

Hestia's eyes narrowed, _**I wonder if they know that she is the imposter. If they did, this would make sense. **_She thought, looking up at the ceiling as she detected another god nearby.

Oh. Everything made sense now.

"Woah, woah. Hold up, _Harold_, you did _not _just say that my rockstar skills are _average_!"

Except that. Even as the oldest of her siblings she had never heard such things from a mortal to an inanimate object.

Hestia stood up as she closed her eyes, _**No wonder they call him a Trickster. **_She opened them to see Heidi punching the air.

"You can't beat me, Harold!"

Hestia just stared at her once more, wondering if she'd be able to cure her insanity.

…..

"Heidi?" Hazel says, calling for her from behind the door. "I brought you your dinner. I also brought you a surprise. I know you might not want to see me, but can you please let me in?" She begs.

Someone opened the door, their fiery eyes peering at her before the door was opened a bit more. **"You are Hazel, am I wrong?" **She questioned, looking over her shoulder at something before looking at her again.

_"Even worse! It's Hestia again!" _Hazel thought in inner turmoil. _"The last time we met, she paid me no mind, but now she is actually __**talking **__to me! What do I do?! Well, I know what I __**don't **__want to do and that's anger a goddess by giving her no answer! I know how to beg, but I have no idea how to talk to gods!" _

She replies while balancing two plates. One of them very large. "Yes?" She replies. _"Okay, that was a good start."_

Hestia smiled briefly before her eyes widened as a crash sounded from within the room. She almost whipped around but managed to stay still, **"Okay. I am unsure if you want to speak with her right now she isn't…"**

Another crash sounded and Heidi yelled, "_Harold! _How could you?! Kirby is my sweet baby! Don't disrespect my baby!

"**...Right." **Hestia finished, her eyes halved as she glanced over her shoulder again.

Hazel deflated a bit and said, "Um, okay. Well, I could come back later." She said looking at the plates. She still attempts to keep them balanced.

Hestia looked at her before pushing the door all the way open, **"No. I mean she isn't in her right mind." **Hestia said, looking at the crazed blonde who was currently smacking the wall with her ember.

Hazel looked at Heidi wide eyed. "O-kaay. I see what you mean." She speaks slowly. "So, does she need a moment, oooor…"

Hestia paused, before looking back at the girl, **"She's been cursed with insanity by Dionysus. I detected him five minutes ago. That's why she is acting crazy. **_**That **_**crazy." **She took a step back and took a few steps towards Heidi, **"I've been trying to figure out how to cure her."**

Hazel thought, _"She can't possibly be wanting my help! If she doesn't know how to cure her, I definitely know jack-squat!" _

Hazel says, "So, you have any i-ideas?" She says as she puts the plates down on a nearby table.

Hestia crept up behind Heidi, **"If what I do does not work I will have to bring Dionysus here and force him to reverse it. He is a trickster and finds cursing humans with insanity to be a funny sight." **Hestia informed her, looking Heidi over as the blonde continued to mutter things about 'Harold'.

Hazel's anger flared at that, but she managed to keep silent and nod.

Hestia paused before she suddenly grabbed Heidi and dragged her away from the wall.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Are you with him?! Harold, you've tricked my aunt!" Heidi yelled waving her fists.

Hestia placed her hands on each side of the woman's head before a golden light filled the blonde's eyes. Heidi just stared at the ceiling before she blinked and coughed, a purple mist flying out of her mouth.

"Holy...My head hurts like...Ughh." Heidi muttered, looking around the room in a dazed manner.

"Well, that's a good sign." Hazel murmured as the dazed woman looked around.

Hestia nodded, **"It was only a minor curse. She will be dazed for the rest of the night and what I did will keep her calm." **She looked up at her, **"She is at her calmest." **The goddess forced Heidi to stay down as she tried to sit up.

"Well...ahhh. Maybe I should-probably I sh-should apologise later…" She stammers. "This seems like a weird time…" She says while wide eyed.

Hestia blinked before looking down at the woozy woman, **"Ah. Let me try something." **She said, tilting her head before promptly smacking the blonde on the side of her head.

As if this cured her, Heidi looked at her while gaping, "Why would you _do_ that?!"

"**You have a visitor and I can only keep you like this for five minutes." **Hestia stated as she smiled brightly.

Heidi narrowed her eyes at the goddess, "I think you just wanted to smack me." She muttered, looking around the room before stopping at the sight of Hazel, "Oh...Hi."

All of the (small) amount of courage she had flown out of one of the many windows in this RV. She twiddles her fingers and says, "Hi. I just wanted to...apologise for earlier." She speaks slowly to keep herself from another stuttering frenzy. That is the last thing she needs right now.

Heidi's eyebrow flew up, "It's alright…" She glanced at Hestia, "I haven't been myself, just ask Hestia." She pointed her thumb at the goddess.

Hazel sadly shrugged, "Neither have I. Not as of late. Ara had to shoot a geyser of freezing water at me to regain the most of my senses." She walked over to the plates. "I brought you your dinner as well as an apology gift. It's a three-layer strawberry cheesecake. It was George's idea. You can thank him."

Heidi nodded as her eyes widened at the word 'strawberry' "Oh thank the gods, I've been going through withdrawals!" She exclaimed, ignoring the laughter of the other goddess. "Thanks…" She said with a soft smile, shaking her head, "You _better _not knock me out in a minute." Heidi said to Hestia who simply blinked innocently.

Hazel smiled before she went back to her neutral expression. "I should probably take my leave, then."

"**It would be most wise. She would hate for anyone to see her being assisted in her eating so she doesn't choke." **Hestia said in humor, hiding her smile behind her hand.

"Hestia-oh." She suddenly returned to her previous state, "I'm gonna get ya for this…"

Hestia just tilted her head, **"Goodbye." **She picked up Heidi's hand and waved her off.

Hazel smiled and waved back, looking over the odd scene. She heads back downstairs wordlessly.

Heidi looked at the goddess blankly, "You must seriously enjoy this." She muttered while closing her eyes.

Hestia merely laughed and patted her on the head. Though Heidi translated this as "Yes, very much so."


	13. Summerlands

Mal had decided to take an hour break from the craziness known as paperwork. She had done so much in one day alone that she was beginning to unconsciously sign her name on things.

The purplette sighed, sitting on her bed as she thought about just doing nothing for an hour. Doing nothing sounded wonderful after hours of paperwork.

As it would seem, the universe did _not _want her to relax as something collided with her window seconds after she sat down.

Mal jumped in surprise, rushing over to the window to find out what caused the sound.

It was safe to say she wasn't expecting a smiling Hermes who was wearing a golden fedora.

Mal's eyes widened as she quickly opened the window, "Hermes?!" She asked loudly, looking at him in shock as the messenger god floated in.

Hermes looked at her casually as a folder poofed into his hands, **"Hello! I have a few **_**clues **_**to your little missing persons case." **He emphasized the word clues as he dropped the folder into her waiting hands.

"Did you find them?" Mal asked, looking at the gold folder in surprise.

Hermes cracked a grin, **"Of course I did! It was pretty easy." **He floated a little higher so he could look down at her, **"I was on the lookout for something in that area, so was I **_**surprised **_**to find your group **_**and **_**my little friend! Two birds with one stone." **

Mal narrowed her eyes, "Who is this friend?"

He waved it off, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, **"Just god business, you know how it is. Anyway, I'll be off, I gotta go follow my **_**friend**_**." **He tipped his fedora before zipping out the window.

Mal shook her head, finding the god to be quite a strange fella. "Let's see here…" She opened the folder. Her eyebrows flew up in surprise at what she saw, "Summerlands? Wait...What does he mean by _vehicle_?" She snapped it shut and picked up her phone, "I've gotta tell the others." She muttered, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. _Vehicle could be anything, why couldn't he have been more specific? _She thought in slight irritation as she sent the text out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Triple G tagged out with a wave of his hand. Then George took the wheel of the RV. They are starting the new schedule that Hazel had later out for them.

The rest of yesterday was not wasted. Even though it was getting late, Ara and Chester ran into the grocery store and got everything on the list and more. Ara even had time to run laps around the store saying it was training for when she had to face Hermes. Chester didn't comment. He just let her be an Ara.

After that, Ara had speedily put the groceries away. That have Hazel time to check everything off of the list, then remind Triple G that he had night driving.

Since it was his first night, Hazel let him sleep after a certain period of time. Knowing Triple G, he would try to go further and get them waxed! To prevent this from happening, Hazel set an alarm to wake her just so she can make sure he parked and went to sleep.

Now that yesterday is covered, let's get back to the present.

Triple G collapses on his bed and falls asleep immediately. George looks at him while shaking his head. Then, he starts the RV back up and resumes the drive.

Hazel is already up and handling breakfast preparations with her sister, Ara. Thankfully Ara's new mood is allowing her to be more helpful, but man. Is she a handful!

"Why can't we make anything spicy? I like spicy. If you would let me, I would eat nachos with jalapeños for breakfast! But no, she says. It's not good for you she says!" Ara continues her rambling.

Hazel watches her silently out of the corner of her halved eyes. _"One day she will stop talking. One day…"_

Hazel sighs and says, "Ara, we are not making anything spicy because not everyone likes spicy food. It's common courtesy. If you want spicy that bad, then make you're desperate." Hazel rapidly beats the eggs using them to unleash some of her frustrations.

Ara sees this and grumbles, "Well, someone's grumpy. No wonder you don't want spicy foods. You are already pretty spicy." Ara grins at a glaring Hazel. "Hmm, maybe salty…"

Hazel takes a deep breath and replies, "Ara. Why don't you check on Heidi? I am sure there is something she needs."

Ara raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you the one who checks on Heidi in the mornings? Ara says as she squints her eyes.

Hazel pauses. "I am too busy with breakfast." She says as she continued the beating process. "So, I need you to take my place and check. She was acting pretty...off yesterday. So make sure she is well." Hazel looks to Ara with worry in her eyes.

Ara nods and begins to walk away from the kitchen. "Okay, I will do that."

Hazel watches Ara walk out of the kitchen area with a smile. "Ahh, finally."

Ara pretends she didn't hear that and walks up the glowing stairs. She is met with the obstacle of Heidi's door. She knocks on the door before regretting it as her hand began to sting. "Heidi? You okay?"

There was a groan and the door unlocked itself before it flew open, "I'm not getting up to open doors." Heidi grumbled from her position on the floor, lying flat on her back as she stared at the ceiling with glazed eyes.

Ara walked up to Heidi, looked her over, and laughter bubbled out of her throat. Ara pointed as she laughed. "When Hazel said you were acting off, I didn't really believe her. Now that I look at you…" She takes a moment to laugh once more. "What happened? You look like hell!"

Heidi frowned, "I have a migraine larger than Zeus's ego. Long story short, I was cursed with insanity by a passing god of wine. Now I'm curse hungover because a curse from the god of wine results in a hangover the next morning." She explained, covering her eyes as the light began causing her head to pound some more.

This makes Ara laugh even more. She lost her footing and crumpled down to the floor. "You got hungover by a curse, huh? Good thing I am not old enough to drink!" She says as she laughs harder until tears flow from her eyes.

Heidi groaned again, rolling onto her stomach and holding her hands over her ears, "Too loud." She grumbled, the words muffled by the floor.

When Ara finally calms down, she wipes the tears from her eyes and looks to Heidi. She grins and says, "Ya know, you make a pretty cool rug." She makes her way over and sits on the floor beside her.

"The blue hair would make me cooler, I look like a dead blonde chick." Heidi said as she pulled her hands away from her ears and turned her head to look at the girl.

"Well, you're not wrong." Ara said with a shrug. "What? Were you expecting me to disagree with you?" Ara says with a blank expression.

Heidi rolled her eyes, "Blue hair and leather makes everything cooler, a statement made proudly by my father. Add a guitar in and you get a badass rocker." She said with a barely noticeable smirk on her face.

Ara nods and says, "So, you would rather be a dead badass rocker, than be a dead blonde chick?" She smirks.

"I'm already the dead badass rocker. You head into the Underworld and you're pretty much dead. Does that make me an undead badass rocker?" She asked herself, eyebrows furrowed in thought as her eyes narrowed.

"Hmm, I would say yeah if you put it that way. I guess you are the undead badass rocker." Ara shrugs. "The undead badass rocker who lays on the floor like a dead blonde chick." Ara chuckles.

Heidi lifted her finger to her hair before summoning magic to it, causing her hair to turn to its original blue shade, "Now I'm a dead blue chick."

Ara laughs and says, "Did you _really _just do that?" She looks to her with interest.

Heidi nodded, summoning her magic again and turning her hair green, "Now it's green. I never tried green hair...I wonder how horrible it looks." She mumbled absentmindedly, grabbing a strand of the now green hair and looking at it, "Minty." She stated before tossing it back.

Ara looked at her with halved eyes. "Remind me. Why did we buy you hair dye and go through all of that trouble of almost killing yourself...if you could do this." Ara runs her hand through her midnight blue hair.

Heidi rolled her eyes and pointed at her hair. "Cause this isn't really permanently changing my hair, it's more of an illusion. If I fall asleep or pass out, my hair would go back to it's normal hair color at the time. What if someone sees me and goes, "OMG IT'S HADES!" I'd be dragged out by my collar and drop kicked to the _real _Hades who would proceed to jump me." Heidi's voice turned mocking as she mimicked someone before it returned to normal. "I'd hate to see a dragon Mal firing a fire blast at me as soon as I awaken."

Ara smiles and says, "Ahh, okay. Has anyone told you that you are very good with description? I mean, I could imagine everything you just said!" Ara says while looking up curiously.

"Fairy G told me. Then she told me to not be as descriptive since I started writing songs and rocking out in the main plaza, disrupting school life as we know it. Something about…"This is not the place or time for rock concerts, Heidi!" She mimicked Fairy Godmother before rolling her eyes, "All the students enjoyed my concerts."

"Buzz kill." Ara grumbles. "I would love a good jam session in the plaza every now and then." Ara says with a smirk.

"I got away with it for three weeks. Until my good old buddy _Chad_ ratted me out. He's hated me ever since I swooped in and stole a princess from him. His words, not mine." Heidi snorted while grinning, "He's such a wimp."

Ara humphs, "Chad? That guy? I don't have any words for him. He made a not so great first impression on me when he nearly made me hyperventilate in the middle of the cafeteria." Ara smirks. "He fell in a _ton _of mud, though. Ahh, I love karma."

"You think that's karma? I plotted with Apollo and together we created a magical speaker that would follow Chad around. It played _the most _annoying song we could think of and, to my delight, Apollo had made sure it turned invisible whenever Chad looked for it." She rolled onto her back as her grin widened, "We drove him insane for days until he finally begged someone to shut it off! That's what he gets for calling me the devil!" She punched the air before she winced, "Right, head hurts."

Ara's smirk widens and says, "Yeah, take it easy rock star. You might wanna mellow it out for a while." She folds her arms.

Heidi pouted, "Stupid Dionysus and his stupid curses. When I see him he's gonna get it." She grumbled as she closed her eyes.

"So, I take it that you won't be joining us for breakfast? Well, most of us. Triple G collapsed of exhaustion." Ara asks her with a raise or her eyebrow.

"Unless you want a stumbling minty-green chick, I shall excuse myself from this." Heidi said with a roll of her eyes while playing with her hair.

Ara shook her head. "Pitiful. Just pitiful." Ara grins and says, "I hope you get well soon. You know, even though no one wants to hear that when they feel like crap?"

"I just want this stupid migraine to go away. I need to find where one of the gods hid something in here. While I was passed out, one of them got in and placed a speaker that has been blasting circus music. It stopped as soon as you entered and I hate this _so _much." Heidi said as she shot a sour look at the ceiling.

Ara's eyes twinkled. "Ooh! I love circus music! I especially love the elephants when they walk around and shoot water from their trunks! Oh! Oh! I also like those seal things. Sea lions? They are so cute-did I get side tracked again?" Ara asks with another blank expression.

Heidi nodded with halved eyes before shaking her head, "Circus music playing from seemingly nowhere is the sign that one of the trickster gods pranked you. That means it was either Hermes or Dionysus. They put the music in to, basically, say that you are a clown." She said with a frown while narrowing her eyes, "They've done this to me before."

Ara frowned when she looked at her. "Hey, it's not all that. If it means that much to you, I will help you find that stupid speaker since you can't do it yourself." Ara pats Heidi gently on the head.

Heidi pouted as she lifted her hand, "I'm just gonna place a cloaking spell on you. That way it won't detect any mortals." She explained as she snapped her fingers.

Immediately, loud circus music filled the room as the sound of laughter also heckled the downed goddess.

Ara shook her head._ "Resist the urge to bounce around like a rabbit! This is serious! Hmm-wait…" _

"Mor-tal?" Ara says thoughtfully. "That word is _so _weird! It sounds like mole mixed with turtle!" She giggled. "Get it mole-turtle mortal, or would that be a turtle-mole?" She ponders, completely losing focus again.

"It's better than what some gods call you guys. Zeus calls you puny little ants when nobody is around, Ares claims that you're 'practice', Hades calls you guys 'weirdos' whenever he spots someone, Apollo calls you entertainment, oh and my personal favorite. Give it up for...Poseidon's insult of 'pollution'." She laughed until she groaned, "Mistake, big mistake."

Ara's eyes become glossy and her bottom lip trembled. "They really think that…" She says in a small voice.

In her sadness, she turns invisible as a storm brews outside. Purple lightning strikes in the distance and thunder sounds off across the sky.

Heidi blinked before her eyes bugged out and she looked at the ceiling, "Hestia! This isn't in my job description! I don't know how to handle this when I'm hungover!" She exclaimed comically, waving her arms about as she hoped the goddess was stalking her again.

Rain and hail begins to pelt the RV. The winds begin to pick up and can be heard as they beat against the windows. George is probably panicking by now…

Heidi looked nervous as she pulled herself up onto the sofa like a helpless baby, "Aw, um. Dammit! I'm bad at this! Hestia, do the hugging thing right now before I end up dying to clown music!" She yelled in irritation, whipping her head around the room for any sign of the goddess.

The rain intensifies until it looks like buckets are dropping water from the sky. Temperatures fluctuate as the weather continues to worsen. Lightning strikes closer and the echoes of thunder become loader.

Heidi gulped before smiling innocently, "P-Please?"

As if that was the magic word, Hestia appeared behind the distraught girl. She applauded Heidi, **"I was awaiting the word." **

Heidi shot her a glare, "Oh just do the thing you do to calm Zeus down! I'll get after you later." She hissed while shaking her head in annoyance.

Hestia smiled as she walked up to Ara before forcefully turning her around and placing her hand on the girl's forehead. Her body glowed ever-so-slightly as the serenity pooled out around her, calming the girl down almost immediately.

Hestia took a step back, **"If it is anything like Zeus, the storm shall disappear soon." **She explained before promptly disappearing again.

Ara blinked a couple times before bringing her hands up to wipe off her tears. She sighs and says, "Sorry, Heidi. It must be these annoying new emotions. Usually that crap doesn't get to me." Ara sniffs, "I haven't cried like that in forever."

Heidi shook her head as she looked at her, "Don't worry about it. I have to deal with worse every week when I have to check in with Zeus. He always has a 'bolt aimed for my head and some nasty twisters to throw me out to sea." She said casually while rolling her eyes, "I apologize for my lack of filter, it always happens when Dionysus does this to me." She said with a frown.

Ara offers her a smile and says, "Well, I am your friend, so if I almost kill you I owe an apology." Ara places her index finger on her cheek. "Also, you are forgiven. What doesn't kill ya makes ya stronger. Speaking of, this music is a bit repetitive. Wanna get rid of that speaker already?" Ara asks with a smirk.

Heidi gave her a thumbs up as she struggled to get on top of the couch. "That's the tricksters for you. It's repetitive so it'll drive you crazy. The heckling only makes it worse." She grumbled the last part out as she turned her focus to conquer the climb of the couch.

Ara rushed to help her as she asked, "So, where do you think this thing is? What is its energy source?"

Heidi gave her a silent 'thanks' as she looked at the ceiling, "Remember the magical speaker I had follow Chad? This speaker is _basically_ the same. It's usually propped up in one of the four corners of the room and is under a layer of invisibility." She explained with a frown.

Ara blinked and asked. "Is it waterproof?"

"I don't know, never tried using water against it. I usually just find them and throw them onto the ground." Heidi said while rubbing her chin.

Ara tilted her head in thought. "Does it run on some form of electricity?"

"Nope." Heidi popped the 'p'. "Just magic. That way Poseidon can't get rid of them if he gets sent one." She stated while rolling her eyes, "Those tricksters plan for many things, it's kind of ridiculous at this point."

Ara nodded. "Well, I am going to do something weird, so don't judge." She says as she placed two fingers of each hand on opposite sides of her head.

"I'm the Queen of Weird." Heidi joked to herself while she chuckled softly.

Ara nervously smiles and says, "Alright…"

While her fingers are in position, Ara closes her eyes. When she closes her eyes, she focuses on the sounds of the circus music, but the speaker was still difficult to locate.

The next step Ara takes is making small continuous clicks with her tongue. She continued to do this. Clicking and walking about the room.

Ara wasn't doing this for fun. She was actually using her clicks to locate the speaker using sound waves. Her clicks would bounce off of the walls and back to her. It would also let her know if something was there such as a table or couch. That was until she found something that was abnormal.

"There." She says as she points to the furthest left corner. "That corner is not like the others. It's like it's more cluttered…"

Heidi made a finger gun and aimed it at the corner before shooting a bullet-like magic attack at it. It made contact and the invisibility fell, revealing a small black speaker.

Ara looks at the speaker blankly before grinning. "Yay! My echolocation works! You know, that thing that dolphins do when they can't see their surroundings? It's also a form of communication." Ara says with a smile.

Heidi nodded as she folded her arms, "It isn't the first time I've seen someone do it." She commented as she closed her eyes.

"But, you're Heidi. You've seen everyone do everything, but I did it! Yes! I had no idea I could do that! Well, I had _an _idea, but you know what I mean!" Ara says in victory.

"Yep." Heidi said with a thumbs up.

Ara beams then looks at Heidi. "It does sound better without blasting clown tunes."

"See what I mean? You get sick of that tune after awhile." Heidi opened her eyes as she looked at her hair in mild interest.

Ara asks, "Well, if you needed help, why didn't you call one of us?"

"I was out until like twenty minutes prior to you coming up here." The goddess deadpanned as she stopped playing with her hair.

Ara shrugged, "Okay that makes sense. Well, I will go check and see if your breakfast is ready." Ara laughs. "All of that trouble and it's still early!"

Heidi chuckled as she rubbed the side of her head, "Alright. I'll just be sitting up here plotting revenge on a certain wine god." She said with a smirk as she looked at the ceiling.

"Okay, deuces!" Ara says as she walks out of the room. "Deuces…" Ara thinks. That word triggers something within her memory.

Ara thinks for a moment as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She sees Chester walking by. Oh! "Oh! Deuce!" She says is recollection. Wait… "Oh, no…"

Ara started pacing and mumbling to herself. Something that caused concern among the other residents in the vehicle.

Hazel looks at Ara in complete concern and walks over to her. "Is...everything all right?"

Ara looks to her with headed eyes. "We forgot Deuce."

Hazel raised an eyebrow at her before Ara continued in a panic. "We forgot Deuce! Chester's copy! If Mal were to get a hold of him..!" Ara runs her hand through her hair.

George overheard the conversation and replies, "Oh, darn…" He frowns as he drives. "Don't look at me! There is no way we can turn back now! We are too far out, and we would have a high chance of getting spotted, mate."

Hazel takes a deep breath. She thinks for a moment. "Well, we can't just _let_ them have Deuce. He is Chester's copy, and they share memories. He knows everything we have been doing. If Mal gets him to talk, we are done." Hazel begins to pace as well.

Chester comes at the sound of his name. "Is someone talking about me?"

A very distraught Ara says, "We screwed up and forgot Deuce."

Chester's back arched. "If we don't get him back we are all going to get _lit_!" His eyes turn to slits as he speaks.

"Exactly." George says from the driver's seat.

Ara blinks and says, "There is no other way. I must go back and get him." She says while poking her chest out as if she was a superhero.

Hazel freezes and looks at her with a face of disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I am so serious." Ara replies.

"Ara, are you crazy!" Hazel fires at her.

"Yes." Ara answers plainly. She smiles at Hazel while Hazel looks to her with halved eyes.

"Ara that is too dangerous. What if someone sees you? Then this whole mission will be for nothing!" Hazel tells her as she wildly waves her hands around.

Ara replies, "If we don't get Deuce back this whole thing will be for nothing. I am the only one capable of getting him in a reasonable time span." Ara places her hands on her hips. She smirks. "I am also the one that can turn themselves invisible. I am the best choice!"

Now, it is Hazel's turn to run her hands through her hair. "You know what? Fine. Just don't blow it." She says bitterly.

Ara grins and exclaims, "Yes! I will be back faster than you can say 'yeet' !" Ara teleport herself away with a blast of air.

George says, "I have a bad feeling 'bout all this."

Hazel sighs, "Your not the only one…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mal frowned as she thumbed through a golden book, "Why does every god have a phone number?" She asked herself as she walked down the sidewalk.

Today had been one of the weirder days for Mal as she found out...several, odd things that she could have gone on without knowing. Like knowing you could ring up the King of the Gods.

Yeah. She didn't need to know that Zeus had a cellphone.

She glanced around the area before finding a bench to sit on.

Mal's eyebrows furrowed as she reached the 'H' section, "...Oh, here it is." She read the info and her eyes halved, "Does not use phone. Wait, why does _Zeus _have a phone and not _Hermes_?" She blinked and squinted at the info as if that would change the words.

After a few seconds of staring, she closed the book and sighed as she shook her head, "This is ridiculous." She muttered while putting the book down next to her.

Out of nowhere, someone singing turned the corner and walked right passed her. "Thunder! Feel the thunder! Lightning and the thunder~thunder! Thunder feel the thunder!" Sang the red striped cat while he carried his miniature skateboard in his paws.

Mal blinked at that before her eyes widened and she jumped up, _Wait a second…_ She grabbed the book and intercepted the cat as she placed a hand on her hip. "Hold up."

"No, the next line is, ' Who do you think you are~? Dreamin' about being a big star~." He replies not really minding her interception.

She looked at him in mild confusion before shaking her head, "I have a few questions regarding a _certain _group of people who are currently missing." She stated, narrowing her eyes as her tone turned serious.

He shrugged and stood on his hind legs. After he did that, he spun his board around and leaned on it. "It depends on the people, dudette. Peeps come up missing everyday, and I am not a big news watcher." He says as he tries to walk around her.

She sidestepped so she blocked him again, "Maybe a few names will refresh your memory. Hazel, George, Triple G, and _Ara_. Ringing any bells? Oh, not to mention Chester is _also _missing." Mal pursed her lips while rolling her eyes, "Surely you must know something?"

Deuce pouted when she stepped in his path again. He looks up to her with halved red eyes. "Oh, yeah. I have heard the news of their disappearances. A shame isn't it?" He grins. "What's the point of telling everyone to stay inside if they still go missing?"

Mal felt like facepalming, _Ugh. I should have expected this. _She looked at him in exasperation, "You don't feel like sharing any details about, oh, maybe why they are heading for the Wall?" She asked as she smirked.

Deuce thought for a moment. "The wall…" He used his free paw to scratch the tuft of fur between his ears. "I don't think I know what wall you are talking about. There are many different types of walls, dudettes." He says with a smile.

"The Wall as in the, Great Wall? The one past the Summerlands? The one that practically _splits _Auradon in half?" Mal asked, trying to get him to understand what wall she was talking about.

Finally something clicked. His ear twitched. "Oh, that wall! Well, all I know is that they are giving a friend a ride past the wall, then they will come back." He says as he allows his board to fall, so he can step on it.

Mal immediately frowned, "Who _is_ this friend?" She asked in suspicion, thinking back to the girl who was bleaching her hair. _It couldn't be her, could it? _

His tail waves from side to side as he thinks. "I forgot the name, but I know faces. A blonde dudette. Kinda tall. Has a thing for pink." He explains while making gestures. "According to Chester she is pretty beast mode. Oh, and Hazel has a crush on her. Don't tell anyone." He says as he winks.

Mal eyes widened at the last part before she shook her head, _I'll handle that last part later, that blonde he just described...It was __**her**__. Amora? _

Mal supposed that the girl could be a child of one of the gods, that would explain the trip past the wall, and it would explain the 'beast mode' as the cat put it. But that didn't explain _why _she was _really_ dying her hair! She had asked Evie about it and, apparently, the hair wouldn't be the thing to turn blue from a chemical explosion, it would be the _skin_.

She was silent as she tried organizing her thoughts, completely ignoring the cat as she looked at the book in her hands.

Deuce glanced at Mal, then he placed at the path she was blocking. He smirked and used his long tail to keep hold of his board while he went on all fours to sneak away.

Mal didn't appear to notice, if she did she didn't care, as she quickly opened the book and looked for something. Her eyes scanning over each page before flipping it like her life depended on it.

Right out of her line of sight, Ara appeared in a flash of light. Deuce looked at her with surprise, Then excitement as she began to click her tongue to call him.

When he was close enough, he said, "You did not just cat call me."

Ara nodded and said, "Yep, I sure did."

With that, she grabbed him and picked him up. With that, she teleported in a blast of wind and the strike of a purple lightning bolt.

Mal whipped around as soon as she heard that, _What? That sounded like…_ Her thoughts stopped as she narrowed her eyes, _Nevermind that. _She quickly grabbed her phone and looked at the number in the book before putting it in.

It rang a few times before a female picked up, much to Mal's relief, "Is this Aphrodite? Hi, yes, I'm-You already know? Oh...Well, I was wondering, did you ever have a daughter named Amora?" Mal asked, closing her eyes as she remembered the girls appearance, "No? I see, thanks anyway." She hung up as she closed the book abruptly. _I've got it now. That friend...Is not Amora is it?_

Mal began walking back to the school with a serious look, _I __**will **__find out who that is and when I do, I'm going after her. _

888888888

Back in the RV, Ara appeared and held up Deuce like she was in the Lion King.

"I have returned, and I have returned successful!" Ara says as she lifts the cat.

Deuce waves to Hazel and Chester like he was there the entire time. "Sup Hazel, Chess, George. I catch up with Trip later."

Ara places him on the ground. Hazel comes up to her and says, "Did anyone see you?"

Ara shakes her head proudly. "Nope. No one but Deuce. Mal was close by, but she was too busy reading to see me. Man, I am like the flash!" Ara says. "Just flashier!"

Hazel rolls her eyes with a relieved smile. "At least I know that we are not going to get a dragon visit anytime soon." Hazel chuckles.

Even George laughs as he focuses on the road. While Chester inwardly groans. _"Great. Now I have to deal with another genius."_ Chester fakely smiles at Deuce.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, yeah, I got cursed with insanity and I declared war on a wall that I named Harold. Go ahead, laugh it up." Heidi droned out, looking at the mirror with halved eyes.

About twenty minutes ago, Mal, _her _Mal, called up via magic mirror wanting to know how she was doing.

Mal smirked before she began laughing, _"H-Harold?! You named a wall and declared war on it, and you called it Harold?" _She asked, clutching her sides as she continued to laugh.

"I was cursed, Harold seemed like a decent name at the time." Heidi deadpanned, twirling her minty-green hair with her finger.

Mal looked at her in amusement, _"Did he also curse your hair?" _She asked with a grin.

"No. I did that." Heidi said blankly as she closed her eyes.

"_Why did you choose mint of all shades? You could have gone with an __**awesome **__emerald." _Mal commented as she peered at the woman's hair.

"You just want me to walk around with a shade of green that matches your eye color since you know I don't wear green." Heidi rolled her eyes, "Not gonna happen, sister." She said in an over-dramatic way.

Mal shook her head, _"Worth a try." _She shrugged her shoulders before tilting her head, _"Are you gonna be stuck with a hangover all day? If so can you keep me on the line, I'll have the mirror record it." _She said cheekily, smirking at her as she saw the woman roll her eyes again.

"Don't post me on the internet." Heidi replied as she shoved the mirror in between two couch cushions, "I'll know if you do and that strawberry hoard of yours will be gone by tomorrow morning." She warned the purplette with a smirk.

"_Fine...I'll just show the others. I'll let you show Audrey it yourself, she's still on "No mirror time." _Mal said as she looked away, _"I gotta go, the mirror is recording so do something interesting." _

Mal disappeared from the mirror and Heidi rolled her eyes as she plucked the mirror and lifted to her face, "Heidi is better at using fire." She winked at the mirror before wedging it back between the cushions.

"Heeeeeidiiiii!" Ara called from behind the door. "Lemme in!" She said sounded much like a four year old.

Heidi waved her finger through the air as the door unlocked and opened up, "Sup." She greeted with a finger wave.

Unfortunately, Ara was leaning on the door. She fell in with a thump before getting up as if nothing happened. "Hey, heh. Hey…" She said while dusting off her dark blue blouse.

Heidi didn't react to her falling and instead sat up and made a funny face at the mirror before lying back down.

"You wouldn't believe who I went and got back in Auradon!" She said as she walks over to Heidi. "He has to stay up here with you since we are out of room downstairs."

Heidi snapped her fingers and her headphones appeared on her head, "Fine with me. Hestia won't care, she's invisible." She said casually as she looked at her nails.

Ara blanched, "Wait, Hestia's here!?" She face palmed. _"There is no way that she could've missed me falling on my face! She totally saw me kiss the floor! Embarrassing…"_

Ara's eyes become halved. "Of course…"

Heidi shrugged, "She's always here, it's like she has no other fires to tend. That's her thing, tending fires, and since I'm an embodiment of fire she is _tending _to me. That's how she explained the stalking, right, Hestia?" Heidi hollered as she looked at the mirror while sticking her tongue out.

"**Right." **As soon as Hestia said that, she was standing nearby with a notepad.

Ara grinned and she said, "Hi again, Hestia! She even writes notes like a boss." She says mumbling that last part.

Hestia waved at her while Heidi snorted, "She's taking notes on the "fire that she is tending", in other words she's gathering info on me." Heidi said, using air quotes as she spoke.

She laughs and says, "Well, you must be an interesting fire!"

Heidi rolled her eyes, "She's just taking notes like that so old man Zeus doesn't suspect anything. Ain't that right?" She looked at Hestia as she folded her arms.

"**I do not admit to that." **Hestia said calmly, writing down more notes.

"She does admit to that." Heidi responded dryly, "She just has to tell Zeus that she has a very special fire to tend and he says nothing." She said as she rubbed her chin, "She's like a double agent at this point."

Ara giggles and says, "And here I thought she couldn't get any cooler!"

"**You asked me to watch over you and here I am." **Hestia said with a small smile as she tapped her pen against her notepad.

Heidi smirked, "_Tending _the fire." She chuckled as she shook her head, "You know, I didn't get that until now. That's pretty clever."

Ara blinked in confusion. _"Must be more god stuff." _She takes this time to call out to Deuce, who is downstairs, "Yo! Deuce, up here!"

"What!?" He calls from downstairs. "I can't hear you! George is bumping Chicken Noodle Soup! Man, I love this song!"

Ara rolls her eyes and yells in annoyance. "Get your butt upstairs!"

After a little time, the annoyed cat walks into the room on his hind legs. "Dude, you ruined my vibes!"

Ara shrugged. "I just wanted to tell you that _this_ is where you will be staying." She says while gesturing to the room.

He looked around with one of his ears twitching until his eyes landed on Heidi. "You want me to stay in here with a dead chick?"

"Undead chick." Heidi corrected, focusing on the mirror in her hands as she went back to messing around with it.

He tossed his board to the side as he laughed. "Sorry, dudette. I thought you were dead." He looked around and said. "It would've been awesome if you were, though."

Heidi simply shrugged, "I don't move enough some days so I guess you could call me dead and get away with it." She said blankly, glaring at the mirror as she raised an eyebrow.

Ara becomes curious and asks, "What's up, Heidi?"

"The magic mirror in my world is recording and Mal asked me to do funny things while I'm hungover." Heidi explained, suddenly turning her hair pink and shaking her head wildly, "I'm also trying to make a weird, but funny video to show someone later down the line."

Ara giggles and says, "Well, I know that I'm entertained." She takes her seat while watching her.

Deuce scratches his head and asks Heidi, "So, where do I put my stuff?"

Heidi shrugged as she snapped her finger, her magic instantly sending all of her stuff to one corner of the room, "Anywhere you'd like. I don't really care." She said as she then turned her hair into a rainbow.

Deuce looks around and says, "Okay, well, I will just put the over he-" He forgets his sentence when he finally takes note of the goddess in the room. In his mind, hearts and butterflies and flying around her in harmony as his pupils dilate.

Ara looks at him in concern. She turns to Heidi. "Is he okay?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He just noticed Hestia, that's all. She won't really react, she's one of those "Virgin Goddesses", and she has a tendency to completely ignore romantic advances." Heidi said in boredom, waving her hand through the air as golden sparkles followed it as it moved.

Ara bursts into hysterics. "Dude, you're a cat!"

He shrugs, "Beauty fell in love with a beast, didn't she?" He fired back.

Ara blinked and rubbed her chin. "Huh. That is pretty good logic. By good logic, I mean terrible logic!" Ara says with humor.

"Beast was cursed, Hestia is a rock. You get a response from a cursed being, you get absolutely nothing from a rock." Heidi deadpanned, looking up at Hestia, "Ain't that right, Hestia?"

Hestia simply smirked as she continued to jot down notes.

"See? Nothing. She's a rock." Heidi said, pointing at the goddess while shaking her head.

One of Deuce's ears pointed erect as he partially listened to Heidi. "Huh? You say something about The Rock?" He turns his attention back to Hestia. "Oh, yeah. I love that guy. He plays in a ton of movies." He says before sighing.

Heidi looked at him with halved eyes, "You know what? Knock yourself out. You could spend an eternity trying to get her to listen, it won't work." She grumbled as she rolled onto her side so she wasn't looking at any of them.

He blanched at the thought of approaching her. His dilated pupils quickly became slitted. "Oh, me? Well, um. I-I don't think… I am not exactly familiar with…yeah it's not gonna happen…" He said with halved eyes.

Hestia looked up from her notepad and strolled over to where Heidi was and stared intently at her.

"Hestia, that is not alright when you are visible." Heidi muttered as she waved her arm in an attempt to whack the older goddess.

"**I am, as you said, tending the fire." **The goddess said in amusement as she poked her on the head.

Heidi whacked her hand away, "Oh, quit it already." She mumbled as she frowned, her attention still on the mirror.

Ara chuckles as Deuce practically melts at the sound of Hestia's voice. Ara says, "I cannot wait till Triple G wakes up."

Heidi sat up and glared at the fiery-eyed goddess, "You said I'd be good by now, what happened to that?"

"**Dionysus put a stronger curse than I previously thought, give it a few more hours." **Hestia stated as she stepped back.

"Well, you are gonna be feeling like crap for a little more time. At least it's better than what it was earlier." Ara says while shrugging.

Heidi shook her head, "That's because I was stuck on the floor, now I'm a grouchy, rainbow-haired, girl who is plotting Dionysus demise." She said with a sour face.

"**Her attitude means it is almost over. Dionysus was already dealt with, Hermes heard about it and...it appears he has taken a liking to you." **Hestia informed them before looking at Heidi.

Heidi looked at her with halved eyes, "Of course Hermes likes me, I think it's his thing to like the people who rule the Underworld." She deadpanned before she looked away and sank into the couch.

Deuce and Ara look at each other with halved eyes. Deuce asks, "Is she always this depressing?"

Ara shrugs, "Sometimes. It's only when she gets into those moods. I have just learned to roll with it." She tilts her head. "It's just more god stuff…"

Hestia seemed to remember something as she heard them talk, **"That reminds me, are you aware that Hermes has been tailing you for a couple days?" **She asked the younger goddess with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope. I guess he's also spying on me." Heidi said with a snort as she peered at the goddess.

"So...Hermes has been following us? Why? Other than Heidi. That's pretty obvious." Ara asks aloud.

Hestia tapped her notepad with her pen, **"He said he was doing some freelance work. I briefly heard him say that someone asked him a favor and he was going to fulfill it in a matter of a couple days." **Hestia paused the tapping, **"Hermes is fond of mysteries and that might be a clue as to why he was tailing you." **She told them with the smallest of smiles.

Ara scratches her head in confusion. "The only mystery around here is how I am still included in this conversation. I have no idea what is going on!" Ara says in obvious confusion.

"Dude, join the club." He says as he pops open a bag of hot Cheeto Fries. "I got nothing."

Heidi rolled over to look at them before sitting up and looking thoughtful. "I don't know, it sounds pretty obvious." She looked at Hestia with a raised eyebrow, "Do you know where he was when he wasn't tailing us?"

Hestia's smile widened as she chuckled behind her hand, **"You've figured it out, haven't you?"**

Heidi rolled her eyes, "I'm almost 50, I'm smart. Answer the question." She said as she folded her arms.

"**He was...flying back and forth from Auradon Prep." **Hestia said pleasantly, placing her notepad down, **"He took about five minutes each time."**

Ara thinks for a moment. "I didn't understand most of that, but the parts I did understand sound genuinely bad to me…" She thinks. "Well, maybe not that bad since you said he favors Heidi."

Heidi smirked, "Let me put it into simple terms. Hermes did a favor for someone by agreeing to tail us. The reason he did this was because his client had a mystery for him to solve. The mystery client is based in Auradon and he takes around five minutes to explain all the details before he returns here." She explained before clapping her hands together, "Someone at Auradon Prep had a mystery that involved us."

Ara scoffs, "Us? More like you. We are just...what do you call it? Is it bystanders? Sidekicks? Accessories." Ara says with halved eyes.

"Hestia, do you know the gender of the client?" Heidi asked her, folding her arms as her smirk never faded.

"**It wasn't one client, it was two. A male and a female." **Hestia informed her as she flipped through her notes. **"Both are young and are under the age of twenty-five."**

Heidi nodded before tapping her chin, "Did they mention the reason for the request?"

Hestia stopped at a page in her notepad, **"The disappearance of...five students. They vanished sometime before the sun rose and left no note as to where they were heading." **

Heidi looked at Ara pointedly, "I told Hestia to do some snooping around." She explained with a chuckle.

"Well, you did mention that she is a double agent. Secret Agent Hestia is on it." Ara says with a smile.

Heidi smirked, "I think she enjoys the snooping. Just look at her, I've never seen her flip through a notepad that fast in my life." She said jokingly while pointing at the goddess.

"I guess she does?" Ara says questionably. "I think I am never going to fully understand what is going on." Ara says while mentally giving up.

Heidi shrugged, "I'm an old fart compared to you guys, my jokes and references fly over your heads." She said while laying back down.

Ara smirked and said, "Well, grandma. Your jokes and references are about Olympus, the Underworld, or some God. Three things that we know nothing about." Ara places her hands on her hips while Deuce nods and crunches on chips.

"Take the "Greek God History" class or whatever it's called. Mal took it and she understands _all _my jokes. If this place is anything like mine, you might even get a minor god as a teacher." Heidi said with a smirk, "Or you'll get Hermes. He likes to sub."

Deuce raised his paw, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, dudette. We didn't say we wanted to know."

Ara giggles and says, "Yeah, that class is not really our style. The only person who takes it that I know is Hazel. She seems to like that stuff."

Heidi shrugged, "Well, I'm just trying to help you out before we pass the Wall. As soon as you head towards Olympus you enter what I call, "The Hotspot for Gods", there are gods and goddesses _everywhere _and you can often see them flying to Olympus. The least you know about the gods the more it's gonna come and slap you in the face." She said as she picked up the mirror in mild interest.

Ara looked at her and said, "Well, we're just going to drop you off. Besides, it's not like anyone would really be interested in us. Well, unless they want to kill us. Besides that we will just group teleport and be on our way." Ara says with a shrug.

"Even at the twenty mile point a chariot can reach you in a minute. Twenty miles in is considered the "Medium Hotspot" and you are still under the risk of getting hit by random attacks or lightning bolts if the gods are arguing. Believe me when I say they notice you, humans are _always _noticed within Olympus's boundaries." Heidi stated with a frown, "If I could have us stop at the Wall I would, but I'd be taken out by that random lightning bolt thing I mentioned." She shook her head at her words.

Ara's eyes halved. "Fine, then we will go a little past the wall and that's it. I don't want to be dragged into any more craziness."

Heidi nodded, "As long as the gods keep their attention on me all will be fine. I'm the one they've been looking for." She chuckled, as her grin twitched, "They won't have a reason to leave their seats, if they did they wouldn't get to argue over my future."

Ara smiles and says, "Well, good. Then we will head back, and you can work out that stuff about your world." She rocks back and forth.

Heidi bit her lip as she looked away, _The gods are probably arguing about my punishment. That's a Zeus thing. _She thought with a sigh as she looked at her hands.

"Hey, man. You okay?" Deuce asks her with concern.

"I am...dreading my flight to Olympus. That's a twenty mile flight in Zeus's domain and I'm the daughter of Hades who he hates more than anything. I'm gonna have to dodge lightning bolts constantly." She mumbled while rubbing her head.

"Huh." Ara said in thought. "Interesting. I don't really know what that's like. I never really minded lightning like that because of obvious reasons."

"I can understand that. Zeus is...tempermental, towards those he hates. If you enter the sky and your on his hit list, you better be prepared for hundreds upon thousands of lightning bolts being launched at you from Olympus. Zeus has an unlimited supply." Heidi said with a snort, remembering the first time she had flown to Olympus.

Ara nodded and said, "Well you better not get caught!"

Heidi smirked, "I have trained with Hermes in flight and speed, so I believe I should be able to dodge most of them before I can zip off like Hermes does." She explained, rubbing her hands together, "If I can do that, Zeus's target practice is over."

Ara shrugs and says, "Well, good. At least you have a plan." Ara digs into Deuce's bag, not that he minds and removes a chip.

"It isn't much of a plan, I just do this sort of thing often. Happens every week. I just don't know if this Zeus is worse than the one I have to put up with." Heidi picked up the mirror and looked into it.

Ara shrugged. "Maybe. I guess you just have to prepare for the worst, grandma." She says as she smirks.

"That I do." Heidi chuckled, looking up from the mirror to smile at her.

Ara smiles back and thinks for a moment. "Hazel says that because of the new schedule, we will reach the wall in the next few days."

Heidi nodded at that, "Good. Then it will only take a few hours to reach the twenty mark."

Ara, still in thought, said, "Heidi?"

"Yeah?" Heidi's eyes flickered up at that.

She sadly smiled. "Just in case I forget while we run for our lives. I wanted to let you know that you will be missed. I don't forget who my friends are." She said to her proudly.

Heidi took a deep breath as a smile crossed her face, "I also never forget the few that I have befriended. Even when I'm an actual old fart I won't." She said jokingly as she put the mirror down.

Ara laughed and said, "Yeah, I gotta go, grandma. Hazel might need me for something." She said while hopping up.

Heidi gave her a nod as she waved her fingers, "Have fun." She said before she slipped her headphones on and looked at the mirror once more.

Ara smiled and went to the door. "Are you coming, Deuce?"

Deuce waves her off as he stares at Hestia from a distance, "Nope, I'm good."

Ara shakes her head at him before heading back down with everyone else.

Right after Ara left, Hestia chuckled before vanishing in a pillar of fire.

As soon as she left, Deuce snapped out of a trance. He looked around in confusion. "Wait, where am I?"

Heidi glanced at him in amusement before she looked at her arm, _That's funny...It almost looks like I got hit with white paint. _She thought as she noticed the strangest white stain on her arm. _I'm sure it's nothing, I probably just hit it with magic. _She shrugged and went back to watching and waiting for Mal to return.

* * *

Deuce finally joins the gang! Anyway, that was you guy's three new chapters! Don't worry. All of the chapters are made in advance and I will keep tossing them out at ya whenever I can remember.😅

I might keep doing it in threes. Who knows with me, really. Anyway, Gave, follow, comment, and I will see you inn the next chapter!

SuperNova out⭐


	14. Camping!

It was bright and early and the RV was already bustling with activity. Triple G finished his breakfast, which was his dinner at this point, and headed off to bed to prepare for the long drive awaiting him. George at quickly (as usual) then went to begin his portion of the drive. Ara swiftly begins to clean and pick up things while Chester helps George in the passenger seat.

Hazel looks up from her notebook and took note of everything around her. With everything she saw, she either checked off tasks or wrote new ones. This time, everything was flowing pleasantly. Everything is in order and they are traveling at a reasonable rate.

Hazel walks between George and Chester to fiddle with the GPS. She waves at them and they wave back before she returns to her fiddling.

They would make it to Olympus in about five more days at this current speed. That was satisfactory to Hazel and she was sure Heidi would agree. Hazel smiled to herself with the feeling of pride. She was really doing it! She was leading, fulfilling her promise, and saving the world at the same time! The things that she will tell Kaito when she returns! He will be amazed.

That's when her eyes flicker to the gage. Her eyebrows furrow in concern as she sees the needle near the 'E' mark. "George, prepare to stop for gas as soon as an exit comes up."

George looks to her. Then He looks to the gage and winced. "Alright, then." He says focusing on the road once again.

Hazel gives him a small smile and figured that she will go back into her room for now. She needed to think things over. So, into her room she went.

While inside, she looked over this large map of Auradon she had acquired during one of their stops. "Let's see…" She views the map closely looking for familiar names and landmarks. "We passed here, and we are now here." She marks the two places and smiles at their progress.

Her phone suddenly rang, drawing the girl out of her activity as it continued to ring.

She took a quick glance at it before reaching for the device. While looking at the map, she answers, paying no mind to the phone itself.

"Hello?" She says while marking the areas they should be passing next.

"_Hazel?" _The voice on the other end asked, sounding incredibly relieved that she had picked up.

At the sound of the voice, all of Hazel's thoughts went out of the many RV windows. _"Crap! I knew I should've checked the caller ID before answering, but no! There I go being the screw up twin again!"_

Hazel face-palms and after a minute of silence, she says, "Yes, this is she." She taps her fingers on her desk nervously.

The person actually sighed this time, _"Thank god...This is Mal." _She mumbled out the first part before saying the second part aloud.

Hazel places the phone down and puts it on speaker. "I know. Hi, Mal." She leans on her arm as she stares at the phone in exasperation.

Mal was silent for a moment before she cleared her throat, _"Are you and the others alright?" _She asked, sounding as if she was holding back several other questions.

"We're okay. Everyone is-fine." She says while thinking of the chaotic changes they all have been going through. Even George is talking more! That's not right! "Yep, fine."

In the back of Hazel's mind, she is hoping that Mal would catch onto how vague she is being. Mal knows her well, so that might be a problem. Hopefully she can make it out of this conversation alive…

Mal hummed at that, _"Fine, eh?" _ She said to herself before raising her voice to a normal level, _"Why are you guys heading for the Wall?" _

Hazel thinks for a moment before saying, "What? Is it a crime to take a vacation?" Hazel goes back to marking off her map.

"_Well, no, but you didn't exactly leave a note or tell anyone. Everyone's worried about you all." _Mal told her.

"Oops. I must have forgotten." Hazel says quickly. "Sorry to throw you all into a panic. I assure you that we are all well." She says while nervously tapping on her desk again.

"_Ah." _Mal paused for a couple seconds before clearing her throat, _"So, where are you all heading? Agrabah? Olympus? I know those two are past the Wall." _She asked.

Hazel looked at the phone with halved eyes. Mal has never been the subtle type of person. Hazel plainly knew what she was asking. She just had to put it in words that wouldn't get her hunted down to her wildest dreams.

"Well, we are going to be around the Olympus area. I heard that it's dangerous to go there directly." She stops and thinks over her words carefully. "So, we won't be spending much time there."

Mal took a second to respond, when she did she had a neutral tone to her voice. _"Gotcha. I remember hearing someone say that to me, something about how it's dangerous to go to Olympus at the moment." _She paused in thought, _"Well, at least I know they were serious." _

Hazel nodded and said, "Yeah. Well, so far that's the plan. We will head back shortly after."

"_Alright. I suppose I owe that individual an apology now." _She said, referring to the individual who she mentioned earlier. _"Gods usually don't lie to you." _She said absentmindedly to herself.

Hazel's face turned to one of irritation as she remembered the times that Heidi lied or told her half of the truth. "Yeah, not usually…"

Mal 'hmphed' as she heard that, _"Sounds like you've run into one lately."_

Hazel's eyes widened and she shrugged, "Well, at least a couple."

Mal chuckled, _"Let me guess, Hermes? He apparently likes humans." _She said, sounding as if she had dealt with him herself.

"Actually, I had the pleasure of talking with Hestia, and I have a feeling this won't be the last time I talk with her." Hazel says while smiling. "Another thing. Ara challenged Hermes to a race. I have no idea what is wrong with that girl, but she wants to do it. Ara wants what Ara wants…" She chuckles.

Mal laughed as soon as she heard that, _"She challenged Hermes? He can fly faster than the speed of light!" _She said, laughing at the thought of it before calming down, _"Also, which one is Hestia?" _She asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"Well, Ara said that she knows that she will most likely lose, but she has made a goal to at least keep up with him." Hazel smiled and says, "She told me if she could do that, then she will be the greatest loser ever. Also, Hestia is one of the oldest goddesses. She is known for tending to fires." Hazel smirks before talking. "Someone needs to stop daydreaming in class…"

Mal paused before she chuckled, _"I'll keep that in mind the next time I'm in class." _She said in amusement. _"Anyway, I need to get going. Ben and I have to do a few things." _She let out a sigh, _"Paperwork." _

Hazel chuckles and says, "Sure. I will let you go." She paused before saying, "Miss you, though."

"_Same. I've gotta tell the others that you guys are fine, they've missed you guys the most." _Mal told her with a soft chuckle, _"Alright...bye."_

"Bye." Hazel says softly before hanging up. Then her eyes halve and she throws her phone onto her bed that lies behind her.

"The things I do for others…" She mutters to herself. "This is going to get me killed one day." She looks at the phone with a sad look before working again.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Heidi had her headphones on as she chatted with Mal on the mirror. "Yeah, that's right, I had rainbow hair. Check the recording if you don't believe me." She told her as she played with her blonde hair.

Mal snorted, _"I think I liked the green the best. You should keep it, it's not like you own anything green. You need some green in your life." _She said with a smirk.

Heidi rolled her eyes, "Still trying to get me to love the color green, eh?" She asked with sarcasm before shaking her head at the purplette, "Not gonna happen."

"_I'll get you eventually, just you wait." _Mal said while rolling her eyes, _"So, what's it like over there in "Other Auradon"?"_

Heidi shrugged, "Boring. We've still got a while to go before we make it to the drop off. Then I've gotta play Russian Roulette with Zeus and his lightning bolts." She said while shaking her head, "Fun."

Mal raised an eyebrow, _"He hates you __**that **__much? Huh...I guess gods really __**do **__hold ridiculous grudges." _She said the last part to herself.

"Zeus's grudge is stupid and unneeded. This Zeus doesn't even hate me yet and he'd try to shoot me down." Heidi stated while looking at her nails.

Mal nodded before she looked up as the sound of someone knocking at the door interrupted her. _"I'll be right back." _She said before putting her mirror face down onto the bed.

Heidi sighed as she did that, _Annnd now I'm bored again. _She thought as she wedged the mirror between the cushions.

Just then, Deuce crawled from under the couch holding a toy mouse in his paws. He bit the tail of it and hopped up to where Heidi was on the couch. He spat it out and said, "Heidi! Look at this thing! It's so mesmerizing!" He said staring at the toy.

Heidi peered at the toy with a raised eyebrow. She blinked at it before shrugging and returning to look at her hands.

He went over and dropped it in her lap. "Play with me!"

Heidi raised her finger and levitated the toy with her magic, "Okay." She said, not even looking up from what she was doing as she sent it floating away.

He had the most confused face. Then he shrugged. "Beggars can't be choosers." He began to leap after the toy, and chase after it.

Heidi glanced at him and moved her finger, causing the toy to float up and down a move around erratically. _This is the best trick I've ever come up with. _She thought in amusement.

She had first come up with it when she realized that Kirby liked to get mouthy when she played with him. Frankly, she didn't want three mouths trying to chomp on her fingers over a toy.

Deuce mewed as he kept trying to pounce on the toy. "I got it! I got it!" He said while chasing after it, but it once again escaped his grasp. "Dammit!" He yells as he hunts it down again.

Heidi picked up the mirror as soon as she saw the other one get picked up, _"Sorry, I was being told about an event." _Mal said as she looked around her room, _"I have to head to Ben's office."_

"Talk and walk, I'm bored." Heidi said as she continued moving her finger around.

Mal chuckled and rolled her eyes, _"Fine, but if I get intercepted by your girlfriend the blame is on you." _She said as she looked away again.

Heidi rolled her eyes as she waited for Mal to get out of her room.

"AGH!" Deuce screamed as he fell from the ceiling. He fell straight into Heidi's lap. He also released a breath of relief. "Uh, hi."

Heidi blinked before waving her fingers at him, the magic disappearing from them while the toy fell to the ground. "Hi."

He looked at the mirror with wide eyes. "Ooh, what's this?" He looked at it closer. "Can I bite it?"

"I wouldn't recommend it." Heidi said with a smirk. "It's a magic mirror." She explained as she saw Mal lift the mirror up again, "And I'm currently have a good old chat with Mal here."

Mal waved at that before looking away to exit her room.

He nodded and said, "Gnarly! Other world Mal is on here?" He looked at the mirror and said, "Hi I am a talking cat and I come in peace!" He said while holding up a peace sign.

Mal raised in eyebrow in obvious amusement, _"Hey. I'm usually the only one on, but today you might see a rare Audrey." _She directed a glare at Heidi, _"She's been stalking the hallways for a day now. I think she's trying to jump me." _

Heidi looked at her with halved eyes, "Just walk faster and use evasive maneuvers." She said while chuckling and holding a hand over her mouth. "Audrey isn't exactly the fighter type."

"_Still, she's kind of freaking me out. I told Ben we needed to lock her in." _Mal said while shaking her head.

Deuce laughs and tells Heidi, "So, your girlfriend has cracked up on ya? Audrey has always been the determined and demanding type."

"You don't even know. I handle her daily." Heidi said with a chuckle. "I also thwarted her plans to storm Olympus since she was going to try and threaten the gods into finding me." She told him while shaking her head.

His eyebrows raised in amusement. "Wow, that chick is for real!"

Heidi was about to respond when she heard Mal practically yelp in shock. "Eh? What happened?"

"_Audrey just spotted me. She's having the dog chase me!" _Mal hissed, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh. Well, evasive maneuvers, Mal!" Heidi laughed, watching as Mal gaped at her.

Deuce laughed and said, "Running from dogs 101. Never look behind you; it slows you down. Never run in a straight line. Climbing on things can help." He scratches his head and says, "Sometimes, you can get away with it if you find some sort of distraction." He shrugs.

Mal looked like she was about to comment on that, but before she could she suddenly went out of frame while the mirror went on its face. Something picked it up and ran away with it before dropping it on the floor.

It was picked up by none other than Audrey.

"Huh...You sent Kirby to tackle Mal to get the mirror so you could talk to me. Good use of the dog." Heidi said while raising her eyebrow at the princess.

"_Isn't it? I'm surprised she was able to get away from him as long as she did." _Audrey said as she looked at something past the mirror.

"WHAT!?" Deuce exclaimed. "I didn't know you were a dog person! Betrayal!" Deuce says with droopy ears. "I thought we were connecting!"

Heidi looked at him with halved eyes, "I'm not a dog person, I'm a person who has to put up with dogs. It's in the job description."

"I don't know about that." He pouts with saddened cat eyes.

Heidi shook her head as Audrey looked at the cat strangely. _"Talking cat?" _She asked the blonde in slight confusion.

Heidi simply nodded and Audrey rolled her eyes, _"You know what? I'm not even gonna ask. I have to get this mirror back home." _She said as she looked away.

"Uhh, run that back? Cuz it sounded like you said you were gonna take the mirror to your place." He asked Audrey.

Audrey nodded with a smirk, _"I'm the girlfriend, I deserve to have the mirror after a couple days of not being allowed to look at it." _She told him as she began walking.

"Basically she's using her rights as girlfriend to steal the mirror. Not to mention she can threaten anyone with the dog." Heidi said, not appearing bothered by what Audrey was doing.

Deuce shook his head with a confused expression. "So, let me get this straight. She is using her _rights_ to do _wrongs_?" He asks while glancing at both Heidi and Audrey.

"It's bad, I know, but I'm in no place to stop her." Heidi said while shaking her head.

"_Mal can come looking for it later, but I'll be hiding it." _Audrey added in with a chuckle.

Heidi rolled her eyes at that, "Mal has magic too, Audrey, she can get past some of the magic barriers that are in the house." She said while looking at her in exasperation.

He whispered to Heidi, "Yeah, this is what happens when people go cray cray…"

Heidi looked at him with amusement, "It's called being overattached. Let's just say this isn't the first time I've disappeared off the face of the world." She muttered back with a smirk.

"On the bright side, you can't say you never been anywhere lame. You really get around." He replies with humor in his voice.

Heidi nodded at that, "I've been almost everywhere in Auradon since I have to travel around with one of the messengers of Olympus." She informed him before looking at the mirror. "Audrey, what have we said about this? We don't _steal _things just because Mal has them."

Audrey looked at her with exasperation, _"She was withholding the mirror for days, days Heidi! That's rude and she's doing it on purpose!" _She exclaimed as she frowned.

Heidi eyes halved, "She's not doing it on purpose…"

"_Yes she is!" _

"Not really. She only did it because you were…" She paused, trying to find the right word. "...Unstable?" She winced as soon as she said that.

"_Did you just call me unstable?" _Audrey asked with narrowed eyes.

Heidi quickly shook her head, her expression going nervous as she tried forcing a smile. "N-No."

"_Good." _Audrey said as she immediately brightened up, _"I have to put the mirror away, give me ten minutes." _She said before the mirror face went dark.

Heidi sighed in relief as she rubbed her forehead.

"Mm, mm, mm." Deucle says. "Now, that is what you call a can 'o crazy!" He chuckles.

Heidi sighed again, this time smiling softly. "That's what happens when princesses are sleep deprived. Mal told me that she looks like a walking zombie some mornings, so I guess she hasn't been sleeping." She explained, shaking her head in thought.

Deuce nodded. "Dudette, it's not hard to see that she hasn't been sleeping right. It looks like she's been shopping with all of those bags!" He says, referring to the sleepy princess.

Heidi nodded with a soft chuckle, "She'll be fine, eventually. I'll just have to put up with Moody Beauty until she gets back to a sleep schedule."

He nods and says, "Good luck, my friend. Good luck. You look like your gonna need it." He says as he curls up on her lap.

Her eyes halve at that, "I'm gonna need all the luck I can get." She muttered to herself, frowning as she gazed at the mirror. _Not just for the moody princess problem either._

He rolled over on his back and pawed at her arms. "Love me!" He says wanting her to let him.

She wordlessly began petting him, her attention still directed at her muddled thoughts.

He purred in happiness. He vibrated like a massage chair as he did this. "Ahh, that's better…"

Heidi chuckled at that as she wedged the mirror in the cushions, using both of her hands to massage her head.

He looked at her. "A penny for your thoughts?" He rolled back over and curled up.

Heidi shrugged her shoulders, "Just a lot on my mind. I have to deal with quite a few issues, two sets of angry gods, Audrey, getting home, fixing my ember, the list goes on for a while."

Deuce blinks before looking around. Then he looks back to her and says, "You wanna talk about it? I am a great listener." He rotates his ears and smiles.

Heidi smiled before shaking her head, "Maybe later when I've got my thoughts organized and I don't have a princess interrogating me in a couple minutes." She said with a soft chuckle.

He nods and says, "Well if you get stressed, feel free to pet me. You know, like they do in animal therapy? I can be your stress ball!" He smiles.

Heidi laughed before she began petting him, "I'll take you up on that offer."

888888888

"What?" Hazel says in annoyance. "What do you mean you forgot to give Heidi her breakfast?"

Ara shrugs and replies, "Oops."

Hazel face-palms for the second time today and looks at her sister. "Ara. Can you please remember to feed our guests? You don't want a dead guest, do you?" Hazel asks Ara with halved eyes. "It is common courtesy to make sure someone is properly taken care of."

Ara blinked and said, "But she didn't ask for anything."

Hazel sighs. "It is not her job to ask for anything. However, it is _our _job to ask _her _if _she _wants something. Get my drift?" Hazel says as she places her hands on her hips.

A very half eyed Ara nods. "Okay, fine…" She looks over to the kitchen and says, "I can make sure she eats lunch, though."

Hazel nods at that. She also makes a mental note to ask someone if Heidi has been fed daily. Only to be safe.

"Okay, well, it has been a couple days that my plant has not been watered." Hazel says while looking to her golden watch that blends in with her bangles. "I think I will spend some time with it, then come back and find something else to worry about."

Ara smiles and rolls her eyes. "Okay, sis. We will be here when you get back. Nowhere else to go." Ara mumbled the last part.

Hazel chuckles. "It's okay. There is a break spot coming up for us. It's almost time to put our camping skills to use."

Ara's eyes light up at that. She runs over to George nearly knocking Chester out of the passenger seat. "Hurry up, Geo! Drive faster!"

Hazel begins to walk to her room while saying, "Drive faster without getting a ticket!" She then closes her door.

Once her door closes, she turns the lock and goes to her honeysuckle. "The soil is a bit dry…" she noted. "Nothing that some fresh water can't fix.

She grabs a watering can that has been under her desk just for this purpose. She also moves her plant to the her bathroom sink. She wouldn't want to make a mess in her room, so this was the wisest choice.

The plant dances in excitement when she hovers the can over the plant's soil. The watering can is filled with Ara's rain water she made specifically for the plant, and apparently Sunny loves it.

"There. Sorry for not doing this sooner. I've been pretty busy lately." She says as she waters the plant.

While she waters the happy plant, her mind begins to wander. It wonders on her goals for the next few days. It wanders to her friends. She is pretty bored. She would love to know what they are doing.

Not the gang that is withl her. She wants to know about her other friends like Kaito and Carlos. Maybe Jane and Lonnie. Too bad she is stuck in this interesting turn of events.

She also feels bad for lying to Mal, but it had to be done. For the sake of two worlds she had to withhold the truth from her. Only this once.

_"Oh! It would be nice to think up something that would not make me depressed!" _She thought angrily to herself. _"Think of other things._"

Okay, other things. "I wonder what Hestia is up to?" She thinks aloud as her mind wanders to the older goddess. The flower turns it's attention to her.

"Oh, Hestia is a goddess. She is one of Heidi's family members." She explains. "I just wonder. It would be nice to carry on a conversation. She seems like she would be a pleasure to talk to." She thought before she shook her head. "But, I think that's a god thing as Ara would say. I don't see her actually wanting to talk to me."

The plant tilts in a way that shows that she is confused.

"Why would she not want to talk to me?" Hazel stops watering to plant's displeasure."I think in comparison to Heidi I'm pretty...lame." She says with halved eyes.

The plant nods in agreement.

"What do you mean you agree?" Hazel asks in irritation. "You are supposed to disagree and make me feel better about myself!"

Sunny shrugs.

Hazel lazily goes back to watering the annoying vegetation. "Yep, I knew I should've gotten a puppy…"

A sound filled the room, sounding like the crackling of a fire before a woman chuckled softly.

Hazel shrieked in surprise while her plant went back into its soil. "Hestia! Uh, what are you doing here?" She asked, impressed that water didn't go flying into the air.

Hestia looked at her in amusement, **"My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you. I merely overheard you mentioning how you wished to speak with me." **The goddess said with a small smile.

Hazel blinked a couple times before it registered in her mind. "Oh, yes I did. I just thought you had better things to do?" She says while looking to the side.

"**Heidi is preoccupied with something and I felt like she needed privacy. She is currently going through a round of questioning by her...girlfriend." **She thought about the word for a moment before looking back up at her.

Hazel nods still blinking every second. "Okay, well, this is unexpected. I am still a tad startled." She looks to where her plant used to be, to find that she borrowed herself from the fire. She laughs and turns to Hestia. "I think you scared my plant."

Hestia blinked at that before smiling, **"I forget that plants are disturbed by my presence. I suppose I forgot what Demeter told me all those years ago." **She said to herself before chuckling at what she had said.

Hazel giggled and said, "Well, you are walking fire, so I can see why plants get nervous around you." Hazel says as she taps the plant pot, trying to encourage Sunny to come out.

Hestia smiled and pulled out her notepad as she skimmed over her notes. **"So I have been told. Although, I admit that I do not try to avoid scaring them as they only come alive when a special individual is around them." **She covered her mouth with her free hand as her eyes closed. **"That is one of the few reasons my sister and I do not get along, when it comes to her plants at least." **

Hazel nods as she takes in the information. "Hmm, I can see the reason for you two's of agreement when it comes to that." She says as she finally coaxed the plant to poke a few of its petals from the soil.

It slightly tremble s as it comes back out. Hazel says, "It's okay. Hestia is not going to burn you. Actually, this is the goddess I was talking about. Hestia, this is Sunny."

Hestia gave the plant a gentle wave before she went back to her notes.

Now comfortable, the plant fully comes out and waves back with a single leaf.

Hazel chuckles as it shakes the soil off of it's petals. Hazel looks to Hestia and says, "What are you looking at? Sorry for sounding nosy."

"**Just some notes on Heidi's condition overall." **Hestia replied, sounding unbothered at the question as she continued to smile.

Hazel returns her smile. "Hmm, I am curious. Is it okay if I ask you a question?" She looks at her cautiously.

"**Ask away." **Hestia replied as she flipped through her notes.

"Well, apparently you observe fires, tend to fires, and in Heidi's case talk to fires." She said with a chuckle. "Do you-or can you make fires?"

"**Of course. It falls under the title "Goddess of the Hearth." In other words, I tend to and create fires with the goal of bringing people together." **Hestia answered as she finally looked up from her notes.

Hazel looked at her in confusion. "Bringing people together-with fires? But don't fires usually...burn things down?"

Hestia chuckled, **"Only if they are used to burn. My brother Hades uses his to burn, I use mine a different way. It depends on how you **_**use **_**the fire." **She told her with a smile.

"Really? Wow. Personally, I suck at fire. I don't even know why I have the power. I try to open a bag of chips-it burns. I walk through school and I leave a trail of scorch marks. I try to write and my pencil catches fire!" Hazel explains in shame. "They literally have an alarm at school called a "Hazel alarm" for when I accidentally cause fires."

Hestia glanced down at her notes and skimmed through them before looking back up at her. **"That merely means that you have a great amount of power when it comes to the fire element. Heidi is much like you in that aspect and she struggled greatly in her childhood. The only difference is that she was raised in the Underworld, you were not. Great power takes time, and it took her almost fifty years to master hers. You will learn **_**much **_**faster." **Hestia offered her a gentle smile.

She smiles and says, "You really think so?"

Hestia nodded, **"I **_**know**_** so."**

Hazel's smile widened before she got an idea. "Okay, don't judge, okay?" She said. "Can I ask you another question?"

"**Of course." **Hestia said while setting her notepad down.

Hazel went down on her knees and said, "Can you please do a demonstration? Please, please, please! Not here, though. Maybe when we step outside?" She pleads.

Hestia pondered the request for a moment before nodding. **"I will gladly." **She told her as she folded her hands on top of each other.

Hazel looked at her surprised she had agreed. "Wow, I didn't expect you to agree, but yeah! Don't change your mind!" Hazel says playfully.

Hestia chuckled, **"I offered another a demonstration once, it helped them, so perhaps it will help you." **She said while closing her eyes.

Hazel blinked before saying, "Thanks, Hestia. I don't know what to say…"

"**Do not worry about it." **The goddess said, looking at her knowingly as her smile widened.

Hazel thought for a minute before saying, "Hmm, I wonder if we are in our camping spot yet." She turned her attention back to the goddess and said, "I arranged camping nights so we won't be living in this RV for five more days." She smiles and continues, "That would be the perfect time to find a clearing, so you could show me."

Hestia nodded at that as she picked up her notepad, **"I look forward to that. If you'll excuse me, she is just about done with the questioning." **Hestia smiled one last time before disappearing in a column of fire.

Sunny shivered at the sight and started to complain to Hazel.

"She is not scary! She didn't try to hurt you." Hazel shook her head at the overreacting plant.

The plant complained anyway as she placed it back where it usually stood. She absolutely could not wait for Hestia's demonstration. It has been a while since she has been that excited. Finally, something else to ponder on.

8888888888

"HEEEEIIDIIIIII!" Ara yells while running up the stairs sparking in excitement.

Heidi must have opened the door using her magic as it flung open. "What?" She asked as she read her book.

Ara ran into the room. She had electricity crawling all over her as she spoke. "It's camping night! We are at our stop! Come on!" She said as she glitches while bouncing around.

Heidi didn't even blink at the electricity shooting off of the girl, it was one of those things she had to deal with weekly on a _much _grander scale.

The goddess practically rolled off the sofa and set her book down as she flew into a shadow, "If we must." She grumbled before flying out of the room.

Ara clapped and literally flew out of the room. She passed by Triple G and George on the way down. Triple G is awake because it is now officially night time. He's just glad that he has the night off.

Ara says, "You guys got stuff for the smores?"

Triple G nods and says, "Yep. You fill up the ice chest?"

Ara lands and nods proudly. "That I've chest has been cursed with an eternal winter!" Ara chuckles. "Don't forget about the stuff we are going to grill."

Triple G and George gave her a thumbs up as she blasted outside to set up the tents and chairs.

Heidi reappeared with a frown, _I can't help but feel like I'm painting a giant target on my back by agreeing to this. Oh the things Zeus could do to someone just sitting outside. _She thought as she tied her hair up into a ponytail.

"Whoa! You got a JET SKI!?" Ara exclaims at Triple G and George. "What!?

Triple G smirks at the vehicle wading in the large lake nearby. "Might as well. We plan on having a party out here!"

George agrees. "Yup. I'm making skewers and steaks and ribs too. Anyone want burgers? I can make burgers and sausages if you all want some of those." He says walking over to his set up grill.

Triple G says, "Yas, bro! Grill 'em up! What about you, Heidi?" He looks to her. "You want a burger or something else?"

Heidi glanced at him before shrugging, "A burger." She said simply before turning her attention elsewhere.

Triple G nodded and said to George. "Make that two!"

Ara walks over to the pond and smiles. She backs up and runs on top of the water just for fun. Until her eyes land on the jet ski. She smirks as she looks at the vehicle.

"Are you okay, dudette?" Says Deuce as he walks up to her.

Heidi glanced down at him before shaking her head, "I'm just trying to lie low. I'm out in the open and I have reason to believe someone is looking for me." She responded neutrally as she summoned the book that she had put down to her hands. "It's a god thing."

Deuce looked down before answering. "Well, you don't have to be out here. We just thought that it would be better than staying in that tight space the whole time."

"It is, it's just-" She sighed, looking up at the sky, "I can't shake this feeling, it's like somebody other than _her _is watching me." Heidi shook her head before focusing back on her book.

He frowned before giving her a light smile. "Well, if you ever feel uncomfortable, I am pretty sure no one will give ya a tough time." He said adjusting his flea collar.

Heidi was about to respond when she saw something move between the trees in the distance. Her eyes narrowed, _That could be either Artemis or her hunters. _She thought as she closed the book.

"This thing is itchier than the fleas!" He says as he keeps adjusting his annoying collar. That's when he takes note of Heidi's stiffness. "What's up, dudette?"

Heidi was silent for a few more seconds before she took a deep breath, "It's nothing, I thought I saw something moving. I'll go check it out before I forget." She told him as she sent the book away.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, okay. Well, Imma go check and see what Chester is up to." He said while walking to meet the other cat.

Heidi quickly disappeared into a nearby shadow before traveling to where she had seen the disturbance. The blonde fell out of the shadow and looked around. _They're either hiding or they've disappeared. _She thought as she looked at the ground.

Something caught her eye and she tilted her head before kneeling down to pick it up. _A brown feather? _She closed her eyes as tried to find any left over magic in it. Her eyes snapped open as soon as she found it.

_That's Artemis alright. She's probably still in the area, I'm surprised I don't have an arrow in my head by now. _Heidi thought as she set the feather back down and stood up. _Must be one of those "Observe only" hunts that happens on occasion. _The blonde shook her head before jumping into a shadow and traveling back to the others.

By the time she returned, everything was fully set up. The tents were pitched and a pile of sticks were surrounded by stones. Triple G figured that one of the "fire people" would light it.

Right now, he was paragliding on the back of the jet ski that Ara was driving. George was grilling along with Deuce while Chester was spraying raid on every crawling creature in sight. "Ugh, I hate bugs." He says while spraying more.

Heidi looked around as she felt Hestia appear next to her, "Perfect timing." She muttered to the other goddess.

"**What did you find?" **Hestia asked, her notepad already out as she looked at the blonde.

"A feather from one of Artemis's bird forms. Had a magical trace on it." Heidi glanced at where she had found it and Hestia quickly nodded.

The older goddess jotted the information down before looking at her again, **"They sent her to observe, and to **_**only **_**observe." **Hestia informed her.

Heidi sighed while shaking her head, "Of course they did." She mumbled while closing her eyes.

That's when Hazel walked out with some of the sides for dinner in large bowls. "George, you wanted these? Here. I put tops on them so we would get any _extra_ protein in the food." Hazel says with a wince.

George cringed and nods, "Thanks. Bring out the rest, would you?"

Hazel nods and says, "I am also going to change clothes." She says looking at her usually attire. "White is not an outdoor friendly color. I will be back shortly." She says as she runs off.

George smiles and goes back to his grilling spree.

Hestia gazed at the girl before looking back at her notes. **"I agreed to a demonstration." **She stated with a small smile.

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well, don't make too large of a smoke signal. I don't want old man Zeus descending on my location." She told her with a large grin. "You'd have to help me out."

Hestia chuckled and shook her head, **"The smoke will not be an issue." **She said while closing her notepad.

"As I said, just don't signal Zeus. I don't care what you do." Heidi said in amusement as she put a hand on her hip.

"AAAAAGGHGH!" Triple G says when he (somehow) had been released from the paraglider. He fell into the cold waters below with a hard slap.

**Pow!**

Chester cringed at the sight. "Oooh. That had to sting…"

Ara, on the other hand, bursts into hysterics. Triple G, when he came to the surface, glared at her as she laughed. Hard.

Unfortunately, she forgot she was still supposed to be driving the jet ski. Next, she ran into a large log. The impact caused her to get bucked of the jet ski and flipping into the water herself.

She came back up with halved eyes because she already knew Triple G was laughing. Eventually, She broke into a smile and they all began to laugh, even George and Chester.

Heidi shook her head at the scene while Hestia chuckled at the sight. The older goddess saw that the firepit had yet to be lit so she flicked a small vibrant red ember at it. As soon as it made contact, the fire started and burned a bright red.

Heidi rolled her eyes, "Well, I suppose that's better than mine. Blue fire doesn't make good bonfires." She said as she folded her arms.

Hazel returned to the outdoors with the rest of the sides in her new outfit. Nothing much. Just a comfortable green floral patterned tunic with black tights and brown boots.

"Okay, George, I got the rest of the-" She pauses when she sees the odd scene in the lake. "Did I miss something?" She asks him.

"Oh, you missed nothing but shame and embarrassment." He says casually.

Hazel nods. "Oh, so the usual, then?"

"Yep." He says. "The skewers are almost done." He flips a steak over and says, "We will have to wait a bit for these, though."

Hazel nods and turns her attention to the wet people. "You two better dry off before coming. I don't want watered down cheese burgers and soggy buns!"

Ara scoffs, "I got it! I got it!" She says when she makes it to shore.

Heidi hummed in thought as she tilted her head, "Any idea on which god is gonna chase me the most after the wall?" She asked the goddess next to her.

Hestia tapped her arm with a thoughtful look, **"Besides Hermes? I am unaware of any." **Hestia told her, the thoughtful look still on her face.

"Ah, so it's a surprise then." Heidi muttered, her eyes halving at the idea of a random god or goddess jumping her. "Gotta love that."

Ara removed the water from her clothing and sends it back into the lake. She does the same to Triple G and he sighs in relief.

"Much better. I thought I was going to end up with a cold." He says to Ara.

Hazel steps up to him and says, "Even if you did come up with a cold, I would use my natural magic to heal you. It's no big deal." She says calmly.

Triple G scratches his head, "What would I do without you two?"

"Be a hermit." Ara replies earning a glare from him.

"Don't make me put you back in that lake!" He says challengingly.

Ara looked at him in amusement. "Oh, you wanna go?" She says while holding up Her fists.

"Bring it!" He says as he holds up his.

They just end up slapping each other's hands like chickens.

Hazel looks at them with halved eyes while George, Chester, and Deuce pays them no mind.

Hazel holds up the smores supplies and blandly says, "Ooh, look. Smores."

"Yay! Smores!" Ara exclaims completely forgetting their skirmish.

"Ooh, I want some!" He says while grabbing the supplies and running to the fire. He and Ara were bickering on their way there.

Hazel took time to shake her head before her eyes landed on Hestia. She goes over to her and says, "Uh, hi. Are you ready?"

Hestia looked at her with a smile, **"Of course." **She gazed at Heidi who was looking at her nails in boredom. **"Will you remain out?" **She asked while tilting her head.

Heidi shook her head, "I'd rather not, I've seen enough things in the woods for now." She said before she waved her fingers and flew into a shadow.

Hazel exhaled in stress before turning back to Hestia. She asks her, "So, where do you want to go? Maybe there is a spacious area around here..?"

Hestia looked in the direction of where the Goddess of the Hunt had been. She pointed a little past it with a smile, **"There is a clearing past those trees." **She informed her while folding her hands.

"Um, okay. Well, I guess I will follow you." She says shyly.

Hestia chuckled softly as she began walking. She stole a glance at the trees, watching for the other goddess to reappear and disappear within mere seconds. She saw a brief flash of white before it disappeared and traveled to another portion of the forest. Her eyes narrowed, but she managed to keep the pleasant smile on her face.

Hazel played with her fingers as she cell in step behind the goddess. She managed to look up every once in a while to count the trees, but she mostly found herself looking down on all her shyness. There, she kept herself busy by naming the genus of all of the mushrooms she'd pass by.

Hestia looked away from the trees as they entered the clearing. _**I am surprised she has not detected Artemis yet. **_The goddess thought, looking up at the sky in thought.

"Hestia?" Hazel calls the goddess. "Is this the clearing you were referring to?" She asks while looking around.

Hestia nodded and took a few more steps before stopping and turning around to face her. **"Yes, it is."**

Hazel nodded and sat on the ground without hesitation. "I will be here. Well...I guess you can do what you usually do." She says as she shrugged.

Hestia smiled before summoning the ruby colored fire to her hands. She lifted both hands up and a fire suddenly appeared behind her, burning the same red color that the ones on her hands were burning. She quickly brought her hands down and the fire extinguished immediately while the fire on her hands disappeared.

From her spot on the ground, Hazel grinned largely. She clapped her hands. "That was amazing, Hestia!"

Hestia lifted her hand to her mouth and chuckled, **"Thank you. I hope that helped, I know it did the last person who asked." **She told her as her eyes closed.

Hazel tilted her head. "Really? Who was that?" She looked at her in confusion as she asked.

Hestia's eyes opened and she looked at the girl before pausing. **"It was a long time ago." **She shook her head before smiling, **"Before Hades became...what he is now, he asked for help in controlling his fire. He still has no control, but he can at least summon it now." **The goddess told her, her smile turning sad at the thought of her currently locked up brother.

Hazel winced. "Oh, sorry I asked."

"**It's alright. I believe that he will reform, he just needs a good smack to the head, as someone once told me. It takes him a bit to see the error in his ways." **Hestia said, the sadness now gone as she closed her eyes, **"Gods have a lot of time to think about such things."**

Hazel laughed and said, "I am sure you all do. I wish I was a goddess. Maybe I wouldn't be burning all of my chips." Hazel scratches her head in thought.

"**Being a god or goddess does not lead to control. Hades and his daughter are perfect examples of this. They both rely on their emotions and this leads to a loss of control. Hades burns and Heidi explodes. Control comes from years of practice and while we have a few more than you, that doesn't mean we can control our powers." **Hestia said as her eyes opened and focused on the girl.

"Hm, I guess I never thought of it that way…" She says in thought. "Well, I will try my best."

"**Then that is all you need. As long as you try you can always move forward." **The goddess said with a smile.

Hazel smiled before she felt herself getting emotional and she frowned. She looked behind her and said, "Well, I hate to part, but I think it's time for you to go back. I will be out here for a while."

Hestia gave her a small nod as she gazed at the trees, silently telling Artemis to leave the girl alone. She smiled before she disappeared in her column of fire.

Hazel watches the goddess disappear, and she is once again left with her thoughts. Hestia's words echoed through her mind as she remains seated in the grass. She looks up to the starry sky in deep thought.

* * *

Hey guys! I have decided that I will throw up these chapters by twos...everyday...of the week.

What? I need to catch up with Mera so we can release that new story on time. So I apologize for drowning you all with stories in advance.

Anyway, this chapter starts the count down to Olympus! Stay tuned! ⭐


	15. Countdown to Olympus: Day 4

That morning consisted of packing and preparation for the trip ahead. Another day down and four more to go. Hazel makes sure to mark the camping spot off of her list while the others put everything away.

Triple G actually got a piece of a night's rest this time, so he took the jet ski back to wherever he rented it from before helping with the clean up.

Chester was complaining about getting bitten while being outside. He complained so much that Ara got tired of it and is making him take a bath at this time.

Once everything is done, they all say goodbye to the wilderness and pile back into the RV feeling refreshed.

Most of them had already eaten breakfast outside, so they just laze about the vehicle in comfortable silence. George and Chester went to their respective positions and started the camper.

Triple G lounges on the couch and plucks at the strings of his ampless guitar. Hazel sits beside him writing notes on her notepad while looking at the map beside her. Even Deuce was quiet. He laid beside her, curled up in cat nap formation.

Of course that's when Heidi decided to come stumbling down the stairs with a look of horror on her face. She barely caught herself from landing on her behind as she took a deep breath while trying to calm herself.

Everyone stared at the person who ruined their peace with total concern. The cats stared at her with slitted eyes and arched backs.

Triple G looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Surprised to see you down here." He says while trying to snap out of his shock.

Heidi looked sharply at the stairs before shaking her head, "I'll be anywhere that mirror isn't…" She muttered, shivering involuntarily as she sat down on the floor.

Deuce called and said, "Crazy girlfriend problems?" He gave her a Cheshire grin as he rolled over.

Heidi nodded, her eyes still shaking. "She has insomnia and she decided to go through _all _of her jewelry, _all _of her crowns, and _all _of her dresses. Over the course of one night!" She said with a pitiful moan as she put her head in her hands. "She made me listen as she told me _all _that everyone has done, and according to her nothing, and rant for hours on end. I finally got her to go to sleep and that's how I escaped."

Hazel smirked and went back to her planning.

Triple G blinked and shrugged with a smile. "Better you than me." He went back to chilling out.

George chuckles while continuing his drive. "That's one way to get you out of that bloody room." He glances at her playfully.

Heidi was rocking back and forth at this point, "I know how much her crowns are worth...Why does she need half a billion in crowns. _Why?_" She said to herself, shaking her head. "Damn royal parents."

Chester looks at the goddess and says, "Yeah, she's lost it."

"Yep." George agrees.

"Uh, huh." Triple G says.

Ara walks in from the bathroom. She had just finished wiping up the water that Chester splashed around while trying to escape. Her eyes immediately go to Heidi and she walks in the opposite direction.

"And the dresses...how could she have three hundred dresses in forty different shades of pink? She even has her own shade of pink, who creates a shade of pink? Why did I ever give her an endless closet?" Heidi asked herself as she continued to shake her head.

Triple G looks at her with halved eyes and turns the TV on. George turns on the radio and begins to Antisocial. Chester greatly appreciated that, and they were soon joined by Ara and Deuce. Hazel just rolls her eyes at all of them and tries to focus on her task despite how annoyed she was suddenly feeling.

Heidi managed to snap out of it long enough to fly into a nearby shadow, most likely returning to her hiding place.

This was pretty much normal for them now, so they paid the goddess no mind and went back to spending time in each other's company. Hazel even releases a breath of relief as she went back to working deeply into the map.

Ara looks around and says, "Alright, she's gone." Her happy face turns into a flat one. "Okay, Hazel, we need to talk."

Hazel already knows where this is going, so she glares a hole through her sister before going back to work. "Ara, I don't want to talk about it. Actually, I would like to forget it. I would appreciate if you would help me forget by not bringing it up." She snapped in irritation. Her eyes changing from royal blue to violet.

Ara blinks a couple times. She would address that later. "I would love to forget about it. We all would."

"Yep." Says Triple G as he watches TV.

"But-" Ara begins.

Hazel rolls her eyes and flips a page in her book. "Here we go…"

"You're doing it again." Ara tells her.

Hazel gives her the halfest eyes and raises an eyebrow. "What am I doing?"

Ara gestures wildly. "That _thing_ you always do. Basically when you pretend a person does not exist to the best of your ability? I have to admit, you are good at it."

Hazel dramatically places her hand over her chest and gasps with a fake smile. "Thank you!" She, then, turns in the opposite direction and gets back to work.

Ara gives her a bland look and says, "We have been through this. You can't just cut the poor chick off! Yeah, you have a crush on her. So what? She doesn't know that, so live your life the same! It's very easy." Ara says as she folds her arms together.

Hazel just gives her another raised eyebrow. "Oh. I think-yeah. I think Sunny is calling me." She says while slowly putting up her things and adjusting her boots. "Yeah, I'm going to go check on that…" She gets up and sashays away.

Ara calls after her in annoyance. "Hey! Get back here! I am not done with you yet!" She says to the now rushing girl. "Get back here this minute!"

"You sound like mom." She says with a smirk before shutting her door.

"She just did not." Ara says in shock and humor.

George chuckles while Chester says, "Ooh, toasted…"

Deuce offers him some dap and Chester graciously accepts.

Ara turns to the cats and says, "I heard there was a nice violin store nearby." She smirked evilly. "I heard they needed some strings…"

Both of the felines eyes widened. Both of them knew what violin strings were made of.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heidi practically face planted out of the shadow, hoping that if she stayed on the floor she might not be seen.

The goddess had been hiding in a shadow for thirty minutes and she, unknowingly, had overheard something. She only heard little pieces of the conversation like the words, "You crush her." Of course, Heidi wasn't going to ask what that sentence meant, it honestly sounded more like a term you'd use in a video game.

_Maybe they were talking about video games. Hmm...Oh well. Not my place to ask about their hobbies. _Heidi thought as her eyes flickered up to the couch where the mirror was currently wedged.

If she could get a _little _magic to hit in just the right way, she'd be able to escape another closet situation. _Oh, but she'd notice and she'd have my head. Why can't she just get her nine hours of beauty sleep? _She thought as she crawled closer to the couch.

As soon as she was close enough, she raised a finger and gathered a focused orb of magic before aiming it at the mirror.

She heard Audrey say something along the lines of, "Should have known a villain's mirror would short circuit!"

Heidi climbed up onto the sofa and picked up the mirror as she saw the face go dark.

"Thank the gods…" She muttered in relief, closing her eyes as she leaned her head on a pillow.

_Now I can finally take a nap without getting asked questions. _She thought as she supressed a yawn. _How long has it been since I slept? _The blonde asked herself, frowning as she couldn't remember the last time.

Heidi wasn't keeping track of her sleeping patterns, not like they mattered, and just tended to pass out for an hour or so at random. It worked out well enough, so why change it?

She shook head as she covered her eyes with her arm, storing her thoughts away as sunk into the couch.

_Just thirty minutes won't hurt. _

…...

Thunder boomed loudly as a storm brewed in the distance.

A woman with dark brown hair and silver eyes walked through the hallways of the building. The building known as the 'Main Hall' or as her brother called it, the 'Argument Plaza'. It was...true to the name, as all arguments took place in the building before it usually grew and was taken out to the rest of Olympus.

The guards in golden armor parted ways for her as she walked past them.

She pushed the doors open and had to hold back a sigh at the sight.

Every god and goddess who possessed a weapon were pointing their respective items at each other. Ares was hollering at the top of his lungs while trying to throw his spear, Apollo had an arrow aimed at the War God's head, _meanwhile_ Zeus and Poseidon looked like they were about to explode.

_**So, this is what happens when Hestia isn't here. **_She thought as her eyes narrowed in exasperation, thinking of the goddess who she had seen with the imposter and several humans.

The woman cleared her throat, attempting to get their attention. Unfortunately, she only managed to get Athena's attention.

Athena gazed at her and silently shook her head as if to say she had given up by now.

The woman simply took a few steps forward before launching in the direction of Apollo. With one great shove, the god was knocked over while his arrow went flying into the sky.

"**Wha...Artemis! I **_**almost **_**had him!" **Apollo said, looking shocked at the fact his sister had rammed into him.

Artemis stared at him as she folded her arms. **"I don't have time for a battle, I need to report on the girl." **She stated in a monotonous tone while turning to look at Zeus. **"The girl is the imposter. She has powers similar to Hades and a replica of his Ember."**

Zeus managed to look away from his glaring match with Poseidon. **"You have found the imposter? Where?" **He bellowed, focusing his electric blue eyes on the goddess.

"**She is on her way here. They are not far from the wall as we speak." **Artemis informed him, her voice devoid of emotion as she stared back at him.

Zeus nodded in approval, **"Hmph. Artemis." **She looked up at him and shot him a questioning glance. **"You shall keep an eye on her and report back as soon as she reaches Olympus's territory." **

Artemis narrowed her eyes before turning around and marching out. Behind her, the gods and goddesses all resumed their former positions and continued the quarreling that she had interrupted.

The goddess shook her head, _**Why do they do this? **_She thought before she transformed into a brown falcon and took to the skies, wanting to get out of there before she was dragged into whatever they were arguing about this time.

….

Heidi had awoken from her nap around ten minutes ago and she was already on her computer. She hadn't spent a lot of time reading up on the whole 'desire problem' and she had a _banned _book at her finger tips. That was like the single greatest thing she could ever get and she _ignored _it.

_I could have figured out all those Fae secrets by now! How could I forget about this? _She thought to herself as she scribbled something down on her notepad.

Learning Fae secrets may sound rather boring to most, but the inner history nerd in the goddess was practically screeching over the idea of knowing what the Fae were like. She couldn't help herself as she saw an old drawing of something appear on the face.

It looked like...a butterfly?

_I guess the Fae liked their butterflies...Strange. _Heidi thought before shrugging and continuing to the next page.

A timid knock echoed in the quiet room. It was followed by an even more timid voice behind it. "Heidi? A-Are you busy? I wanted to talk for a minute. If you are busy...I could go elsewhere." Hazel calls.

"Nah, come on in. I'm finishing up anyway." Heidi said as she closed the computer screen and set it aside.

Hazel opens the door and peeks in. After that, she walks in with her hands clasped together. Her face wearing a look of uncertainty. "Hi. Are you sure I'm not imposing?"

Heidi shook her head as she looked at her with no concern evident in her eyes. "Nope. If I read too much Fae history I'll be brain dead for a couple hours. That stuff is _thick_." She shook her head again, this time narrowing her eyes at nothing in particular.

"Um, o-kay." She says while twiddling her thumbs. "Well...I just wanted to ask for your advice, or opinion on a c-certain topic." She attempts to make eye contact with the goddess and fails.

Heidi raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "What kind of advice?"

Hazel takes a deep breath before saying, "It is something on the lines of...romantic advice. I think? Are you good with that kind of advice?"

Heidi blinked before smiling. "I know love like the back of my hand. As I once told someone in the past, I am a love guru. Love is second nature to me." She said as she looked up at the ceiling.

Hazel nodded before looking at the ground. "Okay. Do you know how to stop liking someone?"

Heidi hummed, rubbing her chin as she contemplated the thought. "Well, whenever someone stopped liking me, it was usually because someone else caught their eye. Like I knew someone who had a crush on me for the _longest _time, she sees a guy and suddenly she has no interest for me. Auradonians call it True Love, I simply call it the right guy or gal." She said before shrugging. "To stop liking someone you either have to learn to _dislike _them or find another person who catches your eye. That's the two main ways it happens."

Hazel glances at her, then glares at the floor. "Shit." She mumbled to herself while in thought.

Heidi leaned back as a sudden thought entered her head. "Well, I mean there are countless other ways. Letting the liking of someone die off, it takes a bit depending on who you are, rebounding with some idiot in order to kill it off, finding someone with love magic, cursing the person you like, uh...Oh! And simply deserting them. That's what I read at least. That is the last time I read a book I stole from a villain." She said in obvious disgust, seeming appalled at some of the ways.

"That makes sense. I was concerned because of some of the suggestions." Hazel said still in thought.

Heidi chuckled while a smile crossed her face. "You tend to get bad things when you are stealing from the Evil Queen and Maleficent." She said and looked away as she thought about the time she stole stuff.

Hazel sighed, "Well, the most of those suggestions don't apply to me. There is only one. Letting it die off and I don't think that's going to happen until a later date." She says while squinting her eyes as she keeps her gaze low. "I might just ask Ara to hit me on the head with a skillet. That might work…" She folds her arms in aggravation.

"A concussion won't kill it. It'll simply make you forget for a while before it comes charging back." Heidi said quietly, frowning as she closed her eyes. "I...I can kill love within a person, the love for another, but I do not enjoy it. It's kind of like...crushing the person's soul and watching it weep." She whispered, freezing as a thought came to mind.

Hazel stomped her foot. "What's the point of harboring love if it's completely one-sided? If you were to get rid of it, you would be doing me a huge favor. You just have no idea." She replied, her eyes changing various hues.

Heidi's eyes snapped open to reveal deep pink orbs in their place. "I know what it feels like. I know what it is like to love someone to only receive nothing in return. I have done it once before and I _ruined _that person's life. I…" She froze as her breath shuddered. "I am not going to act the same way I did then. I am _not _going to shatter your soul into a tiny million pieces. I-I'm not going to become the woman who _he _hates the most." Her breathing slowed down as she stared at her hands.

"I did it again, didn't I?" She asks, referring to the other times she had pressed Heidi's buttons.

Heidi didn't respond for a minute or so before she looked up at her. "No...you simply asked for me to commit a horrible crime. I merely overreacted in panic." She answered in a deadened voice as her eyes shifted back to blue.

Hazel shook her head stubbornly and stared back at the woman with glossy purple eyes. "Fine. If you're not going to help me, then I will." She stated referring to her statement about the skillet. She rushes downstairs quickly in order to find the largest one she could find.

Heidi didn't even get up, finding that she wouldn't be much of a voice in stopping her. She was _so _tempted to just rip out the love that the girl hated and destroy it. _If I did that she truly would have been a zombie. I don't know how to control it… _She thought before picking up her computer and opening it up to continue her reading.

Hazel stormed downstairs, an obsidian color clouding her eyes as she hunts for the large cast iron skillet located in the bottom cabinet. She pulls it out roughly causing loud notices that caught attention quickly.

Hazel, then, placed the skillet on the counter. Then she lifted her arms allowing the large pan to levitate.

Ara walked over with a face full of concern. "Hey, Hazel. What's all this about?"

Hazel growls at her, "I can't take it anymore! This is driving me crazy! I am just going to whack myself one good time. By the time I get my memory back, she will be gone!" She backed up the pan, so it could get some good momentum before meeting her head.

Ara's eyes widen and she immediately side steps. When she is in proper position, she calls upon the magnetic side of her powers to get hold of the skillet.

Hazel's eyes squint in annoyance. "Ara, let go." She says angrily.

"No! You're trying to knock your marbles out! Of course I'm not letting go!" Ara says in shock that Hazel would even try to do something like this. While Hazel is trying to fight the magnetic pull, Ara looks to the wide-eyed boys. "Guys, a little S.O.S would be nice!"

Triple G gets the message. So does George. He has to pull over just for this.

George and Triple G tackle the poor girl to the ground. Ironically, that rendered her unconscious for now.

Triple G sits up and looks at the sleeping girl on the ground. "Oops."

Ara looks at the two of them with halved eyes and sighs, "Still better than the skillet…"

George picks Hazel up bridal style and says, "I will just drop her off in her room. After that, I believe she has had a rough day." He carries her to her room.

Ara shakes her head. "This is enough. I will talk to Heidi about this." Ara looks to Triple G. "This is getting tiresome.

Triple G shrugs and sits down on the couch. "I will leave that to you guys. I know nothing."

Ara playfully rolls her eyes, "As helpful as usual…"

Triple G smiles at her and says, "Thanks."

Ara inhaled before making her way to and up the stairs leading to Heidi's space. For the first time since they have been in the RV, Ara's demeanor was serious. She walked directly into the room unannounced.

She looked to the goddess with her arms folded and steady eyes. "Alright. We need to talk." She says, tilting her head.

Heidi glanced at her, her face still devoid of emotion as her eyes bore into Ara's. "Let me guess, it's about the girl who just tried to give herself a concussion?" She asked, putting her computer aside and leaning into the couch.

"Yes." Ara responds matter of factly. "Unfortunately, I think she will have a concussion anyway thanks to two block heads." Ara's eyes become halved.

Heidi's eyes drifted to her hands. "Well, I suppose she got her wish without the frying pan."

Ara folded her arms with a small smile. "Hazel is filled to the brim with healing magic due to her chlorokinesis. The pan, or a boulder would've done it." Ara leans to the side as she continues. "A football tackle? She can hop right up after a couple hours rest, but she is out like a light, though."

"You might want to hide those frying pans. She'll go for them again." Heidi stated, looking up from her hands in disinterest.

Ara gazed at Heidi and stated, "We hide the frying pans, she'll summon a stone."

"Oh." The goddess muttered in reply, looking away before going silent.

Ara tilts her head to the other side. "What happened? At first, she flat out ignores you, now she comes up here, then she is ready to nearly kill herself. I need to know, so I can tell you what's going on." Ara says questionably.

Heidi examined her nails before looking up at her. "She came up here to ask for my advice. She wanted to know how to stop liking someone. I told her the many ways and she didn't appear to like any of them. I mentioned I could destroy the love in someone, but I wasn't going to do it. She got angry and stormed off to give herself a concussion. That's the complete story." She explained calmly, tilting her head down and beginning to inspect her arms.

Ara blinks, then she nods. "Usually, I would not do this sort of thing. I don't like spreading other's business, but when it threatens my sister's sanity...I have to do what I've got to do." Ara folds her arms again as she looks at Heidi. "What you told me makes sense. I can see Hazel wanting to forget you, even if that does mean knocking out all of her senses."

Heidi gave her a nod to show that she was listening and waved her hand through the air to continue.

Ara continues, "You may have noticed that I said that she wanted to forget _you._ That's because you are the...I guess the right word would be catalyst, maybe?" Ara says as she ponders words.

The goddess blinked as she tilted her head, confusion written across her face while her eyebrow rose. "Catalyst?"

Ara face palmed. "You are confused? Catalyst, cause, you are to blame. Ring any bells?" Ara raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"I know I'm to blame...I refused her request. That's on me." Heidi said as the confusion failed to leave her.

This made Ara face palm with both hands. She exhaled and runs all ten of her fingers through her shiny midnight hair. She smacks her lips before speaking. "Let me spell it out for ya." Ara gathers herself and clasps her hands together before saying, "You. Are. Her. Crush! Now does it ring any bells?!"

The blonde just stared at her, almost as if the information wasn't processing. After a minute or so, her eyes widened before she opened her mouth. She quickly shut it and scrunched up her face as she thought the words over. Finally, she looked up at her with a blank look. "Yeah, I think you've got the info wrong." Heidi told her, shaking her head in disbelief.

Ara looked at her with a cocky smirk and a raised eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

Heidi's eyes halved as her notepad appeared in her hands. "I made a list of reasons. Would you like to see it?" She asked with a roll of the eyes.

Ara, now intrigued, asked, "Are those notes based on Hazel? My sister is a unique snowflake. Only I know her deeply." Ara says with a tilt of her head.

Heidi tossed the notepad over her head and folded her arms. "Yet, I've seen my share of things that would say the opposite of that 'crush' claim." She said with a pointed look.

Ara motions her to elaborate. "Like? I will translate what you tell me based on how much I know Hazel." She smiles as she sits in the barrel chair.

Heidi rolled her eyes and looked away. "I don't have the time or energy to list them all, so I will just say the biggest one. Her avoiding me like the black plague, or perhaps, as if I was a despicable being." She stated, refusing to look at the other girl.

Ara giggled. "Heidi, You don't even know it, but that is the _biggest_ give away." She sinks into her chair. "Look, I knew she had a crush on you before anyone else. We are twins. Magical twins, so we have the ability to read each other's thoughts intentionally and unintentionally. She avoids you because she thinks what she's doing is right. She's protecting herself from herself. If you get my point. She doesn't dislike you and that is proven by how much work she put into that mirror of yours, or how every food she gives you has a side of strawberries. Hazel is just really stubborn and good at hiding things." Ara shrugs.

Heidi took in what she said and turned her head a little. Her eyes practically gave away that she admitted that the girl was right, but her stony expression remained on her face. The goddess sighed irritably. "If she wanted me gone that badly I would have flown out the window. Asking me to destroy her love…" She shook her head as she continued to mutter.

Ara nodded and replied. "You don't know things from Hazel's point of view and you don't know her's. The only reason I know as much as I know is due to our bond." Ara sighs and speaks softly. "I know you are upset, but please recognise that she doesn't understand what she was asking for. We are not like you and we have _never_ met anyone like you before. All she knows is that she has a promise to fulfill that she does not intend to renege. She wants to get you home and wants you safe, but...it just hurts to have you around."

Heidi closed her eyes, sighing as she rubbed her arms. "If it hurts that much, then she should've just told me that I am a bad...thing, and I would've made the journey myself. I'm a goddess, I can survive, that's what we do best." She said, opening her eyes to reveal a deep sadness in them. "I don't want to cause others problems when I can fix my own mistakes."

Ara offers her a kind smile and says, "You see? This is why she didn't want to tell you." Ara turns her attention to the floor. "She's scared that you would leave."

"Hurts to be around me, yet it would hurt for me to be not around." Heidi said to herself, looking away and staring at the floor.

Ara shrugs. "Welcome to the world of Hazel. She wouldn't know what to do with herself if you were to leave and you get hurt...or the universe falls apart…" Ara shudders. "Both have terrible results, but she feels most obligated because of her promise to you. When Hazel makes a promise, it is written in stone. Pun intended." Ara says offering her a smile.

Heidi's eyes widened a little at the last part as she exhaled. "And when you make a promise with me...It's bound by some divine law crap." She said while tapping her fingers together.

Ara nods, "So...in a way...you understand." She says, looking back to the goddess.

"I understand well." Heidi replied with a small nod.

"I think it's about time for you two to talk. Properly. Once you two get passed this, the rest of the trip will be much easier, and the rest of the trip is not that far off." Ara says to her.

Heidi nodded again, this time glancing at her. "Maybe. No journey is ever easy according to my aunt."

Ara smiles and says, "It always could be worse. I mean, you are having problems with a person because they like you too much. I can name thirty things worse than that on the top of my head."

"I can think of fifty and don't say anything. You'll jinx us all if you mention something." Heidi deadpanned, her eyes halving at the thought.

Ara smirked, "Fine. I won't...grandma." She chuckles.

Heidi shook her head. "That nickname won't affect me. If I'm a grandma that makes all the gods the oldest geezers to ever exist." She said as she folded her arms.

"Wow, you read my mind! That's what I was thinking about! They are all super old…" Ara stood and said, "Well, I will see you later. Someone has to start on dinner prep since Hazel is sleeping."

Heidi sunk into the sofa and closed her eyes. "I'll just be up here, I guess." She said while frowning.

Ara turned to leave, but caught sight of her frown. "What's wrong?"

The goddess opened her eyes and leaned forward, "Just bored. Even though I have plenty of things to do like trying to get this magic paint stain out-" She pointed at a strange white stain on her arm. "-Or figuring out Fae stuff. It's...tedious." She finished with a shake of her head.

"Well, you could always come down…" Ara says while looking to the side.

"And risk getting caught? I'd rather get jumped by Cerberus." Heidi deadpanned, propping her head up with her hands.

Ara rolled her eyes. "She's sleeping. Besides, if she hears you downstairs, she won't leave her room." Ara tells her.

Heidi looked away before reluctantly standing up. "Fine…" She murmured as she looked up at her.

Ara grinned at the goddess. "Awesome. Do you know how to cook?"

"Kind of...If you really need someone, I'll just ask Hestia a favor. She's amazing at making food." Heidi said with the smallest of smiles.

Ara's eyes widened. "Really? I...kinda want to see that." Ara shook her head and said, "Alright, come on!" She says as she galloped down the stairs.

Heidi instead flew into a shadow and landed out of one. She wasn't in the mood for dealing with the stupid thing.

Once Ara came downstairs, they boys where ready to greet her until their eyes landed on Heidi. They paused for a moment and greeted her.

"Ayy, Heidi! Finally out and about!" Triple G calls. "Chess, Deuce, George and I are about to play monopoly Chester's edition. You want in?" He grins at her.

She paused before smiling softly and shaking her head. "No thanks. I don't have a good history with monopoly. I think I may watch, though." She said as she rubbed her arm.

George chuckles and says, "No problem, but no snitchin'! If we get caught cheating we get sent to jail." He explains.

Heidi chuckled and nodded. "I won't. I've played this game with my family before, they took the 'sent to jail' part literally." She said as she cracked a grin.

Triple G stood and said, "Well, so do we." He walked over to where a blanket was covering something large in the room. "May I present to you...the jail!" He ripped the blanket off to reveal a large cage.

Ara had to take a double take. "What the-!?"

"Thats...actually _nice_ for a jail." Heidi said in surprise as she tilted her head.

Ara scratches her head. "I really need to talk to Hazel about a budget for us…" Ara shakes her head at him. "I have to cook. I will let you guys have...that." Ara says as she walks to the kitchen.

George nods and says, "Heidi, since you are going to be watching and I think you will be rather bored, maybe you can operate the jail?" He offers a smile.

Chester smiles and says, "That would be quite entertaining. The hail also comes with this key, so you will let people in and out. How does that sound?" Chester grinned.

Heidi shrugged, "Sounds fun. I know the last person who was in charge of the jail had a grand old time. Then again...I suppose it wasn't smart to put Hermes in charge of catching people." She muttered out the last part as she scratched the side of her head.

Deuce nodded and said, "Swag. Let's get started. Highest roll goes first."

Ara says, "Don't mind me. I will just be here trying to learn how to cook…" She looks over the cookbook in confusion.

Heidi snapped her finger and Hestia appeared next to the girl, her arrival being the quietest it had ever been so it would not startle anyone.

Ara looked to her side. "Oh, hi Hestia! I just need help with...cooking." Ara explains while trying to read the recipe book upside down.

Hestia chuckled and tilted her head as she looked at the book. **"Hello. She mentioned that my culinary skills may come in need, so it is no worry." **The fiery-eyed goddess explained in a quiet voice. **"She also mentioned not to talk too loud, apparently I distract people."**

Ara nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Especially Deuce." Ara said with a chuckle.

Hestia nodded at the name. **"She emphasized on that one." **She said with a chuckle and a small smile.

Ara laughed before saying, "I have no idea what I'm doing. Help?" She asks pleadingly.

Hestia plucked the book out of her hands and looked it over before propping it up against the wall. She summoned some fire to her hand before it morphed into what looked like a knife. **"I have memorized the instructions." **Hestia informed her as she looked the object in her hand over.

Ara just gaped at it, then looked at her with wide eyes. "Umm, okay."

Hestia offered a smile before she went about looking for the ingredients as if this was a normal thing for her.

Ara looked at her in a puzzled manner. "Wa-aren't you immortal?You don't have to eat to live. How do you know how to cook?!"

Hestia nodded at that as she pulled several different ingredients out and sat them on the counter. **"While it is true that we do not need food, we enjoy it. I've always known how to cook and as somebody once told me, it came as a perk with my title. I'm not as known for it as some of the other gods, but I have been told I'm 'up there'." **She explained, smiling as she spoke.

Ara noddes. "Interesting… Well, thank goodness for that perk, or we would be eating Frosted Flakes for dinner." Ara shrugged with a smile.

Hestia chuckled at that as she found the last few ingredients.

Ara looked around before saying, "Do you need pots, skillets, pans?" She asked, cringing when she said pans.

"**A large pot. That is all." **Hestia said as she looked up in thought.

Ara smiles. She looked in the cabinets, making everything sound like an earthquake until she pulled out a large enough pot. She rinsed it out and set it one the stove in waiting.

Hestia nodded in thanks. **"It will be what my brother calls, 'Stew Worthy for the Gods' only he usually shouts it. He doesn't get it often." **She said in obvious amusement.

Ara's eyes twinkle in thought. "Anything that has 'Worthy for the Gods' in it, is definitely on my taste testing list!" She smiles and sparks a bit.

Hestia smiled at her reaction, finding it similar to how one of her brothers reacted to her food. **"I'm glad you find it, what did she say? Oh, 'On the bucket list of delights to eat', that girl is very expressive." **Hestia gestured to Heidi with a tilt of her head.

Ara blinked, then looked at Heidi. She smirked and turned her attention back to Hestia. "Ah, that does sound like a Heidi thing to say. If Heidi says it's good, now I really want to try it!" She smiles brighter.

Hestia matched her smile and went about handling the ingredients.

Ara watched happily until her conscience got on her for letting Hestia do all of the work. That motivated her to ask, "Oh-umm, do you need any help? What can I do?" She bounces on her toes as she speaks.

Hestia quickly separated half of the vegetables she had gathered, **"You may cut half of these if you wish." **She said before going back to what she was doing.

Ara looks at them with headed eyes and grabs a knife out of one of the many droors. "B-B-B-B-But-But…" Ara stutters as she stares at them.

Hestia raised an eyebrow in curiosity, looking up from what she was doing as she twirled the fire knife around in her hand.

"But I don't know how to cut them in a way that's…'Worthy for the Gods'..." She pouts.

Hestia let out a soft laugh as she shook her head. **"They don't need to be cut in a grandiose way. Zeus just likes to be very…'extra' with the names he gives things. Most of them just call it stew." **She explained as she used air quotations with the word.

"If _I _made it, it's just stew. If _you_ make it it's 'Holy Stew'." She says while also using air quotes. "Are you following?"

Hestia nodded, her full attention on her. **"Yes. I do follow. However, it is not something that is made special by me. Anyone can make it, I just use hotter flames to cook it." **She glanced around the room before covering her mouth. **"Heidi informed me that she once made it to see if she could trick my brother, she said she followed the directions down to the last detail. When she brought it, she told him that I had sent her ahead with it. Later on, she said that Zeus couldn't tell the difference. She didn't know how to cook." **Hestia said with a chuckle, remembering the story that she had been told during one of their 'sessions'.

Ara blinked in thought of everything she had been told. "Huh. Anyone can make it?"

"**Anyone." **Hestia repeated the word with a nod.

Ara smiles and begin to cut the vegetables to the best of her ability. She narrowly missed here fingers a couple times, but she was learning quickly. "That makes me feel a bit better."

Hestia smiled and went back to her own half. **"I'm glad." **She said with a small nod.

* * *

Okay, guys! This was day four of the count down to Olympus!

From here on out it is going to get super chaotic as Heidi's time in Ara's world draws to a close. Don't miss it!

SuperNova out⭐


	16. Countdown to Olympus: Day 3

Chester taps on the screen of the GPS. He studies their location and looks ahead to where they are heading. Once he does, he uses his phone watch to send a recorded message to Hazel. Thankfully she is awake and feeling well. The things you can do with healing magic.

George drives happily while Ara tried to make breakfast for Triple G, whom is sleeping extra to get back on his personalized schedule. Ultimately, she failed, but at least she did better than last time…

George hears the lack of talking. He figured that Triple G being asleep is one cause for it. "Where is Deuce? It feels rather empty in here without all of the chatter that I am used to." He says, glancing back at Ara.

Ara comes from the kitchen and says, "He is still upstairs with Heidi. He must be because I haven't seen him come down."

Chester brings out, "And we know he is not in Hazel's room. She barely lets anyone in there these days."

Ara nods at his statement. She looks to the ground and swallows hard. "I told Heidi...about Hazel yesterday."

George and Chester's eyes widened significantly. George immediately pulls over next to more wilderness. "How much did you tell her?"

Ara folded her arms and said, "All of it! I am tired of this fiasco! Someone has to do it and Hazel would rather knock herself out first. So, it had to be me."

"Blimey, she's going to be quite upset." He states with fear in his eyes. He remembers how mad she was last time. He can only imagine how mad she will be now! He takes a deep breath and exhaled.

"Yeah, but I've got to tell her…" Ara says, trailing off.

Chester asks her, "Are you sure? I mean, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, but what she does know will hurt us!" He says, his still widened in worry.

"If I don't tell her, she will find out. When She does find out, She will be twice as mad." Ara sighs. "I might as well get this over with now."

George and Chester look at each other before shrinking into their seats.

Ara looks at their demeanor. "I guess that's my que." She, then, begins to walk to Hazel's door prepared for backlash. She just didn't know how much she would get. Hazel is pretty unpredictable these days.

Ara stood in front of Hazel's door and knocked timidly. "Hey, Hazel...it's me…"

There was a shuffling sound from behind the door before it finally slid open. There, stood Hazel in her outdoor clothes. Her hair was in disarray, her eyes puffy from crying, and she looked like she barely slept again.

What Ara found especially odd, is that her eyes where two different colors. One was beige and the other was silver. Ara stared for a moment before saying, "Hey. I didn't see you out last night, or this morning."

Hazel looked at her. "For some odd reason Heidi was down here last night. As for this morning, I plainly didn't feel like coming out. I believe, that's when I actually fell asleep." Hazel looked at Ara deeper. Her face turned into one of confusion. "Are you alright?"

Ara blinked at her a couple times before saying, "Alright. I am going to shoot it to you straight." She twirled her fingers before looking back to her. "I told her the truth. ItoldHeidiyouhaveacrushonher…" Ara sputters while wincing, in a rush to get it over with.

Hazel's eyes widened and her mouth went agape. She stated for a moment trying to process what she just said.

The suspense was killing Ara. She knew that Hazel wasn't going to be happy. She had already begun to take steps back. _"Maybe I could save myself like the last time. I just need to blast her with icy water now to keep her anger down."_

As soon as Ara had that thought, the sound of thunder surrounded the area. The only problem was that it wasn't from the sky.

The vehicle jerked roughly to the side and Ara terribly lost her footing and fell to the ground. George and Chester where knocked out of their seats and with a yelp they were also hurled to the ground.

The the jerking increased by each second that went by, and it was escalating quickly.

Hazel, now surrounded by her magical aura replied. "You did **what!?"** She yells as the earth grumbled vengefully.

Ara tries to get back up, but to no avail. "I had to!" She yells over the thunder of the earth.

Hazel's eyes turn to flames and she squinted at her. Her flaming eyes turn to obsidian. "I will give you a ten second head start. I suggest you take it." She snaps at her.

_"Oh, boy…" _Ara thinks. She concludes that the ground is betraying her at the moment, so she hovers and blasts straight out of the door.

She flies into the sky, which is her safe zone. She sighs in relief and Hazel calls to her.

"You don't think I can get you from up there!? Ha! Funny!" Conveniently for Hazel, they are by some thick woods.

In her blazing anger she puffs fire from her mouth, lighting a nice part of the forest on fire. After that, she summons a large glass in the shape of a sense. She smirks as she gathers solar power and fires the focused light at Ara in the form of a laser.

Ara, completely surprised, barely dodges the blast. Unfortunately, there were a lot more coming. Ara dashes from place to place trying to avoid the blasts of light. She even flew into the forest to avoid one only to find out that light is a laser and cuts through trees.

Hazel grins wickedly as she fires the 'light blasts'. So far, Ara is playing right into her trap. So, she goes deeper into the forest aiming and firing repeatedly.

At this point Ara has no idea if she is going or coming. There is smoke in the sky so she can't see from the sky, there is fire all over the place so she can't see down below, the ground is quaking like crazy. The fumes are making her dizzy. She could purify the air, but Hazel would have killed her by then.

One thing is sure. She cannot stay up there with all of that haze. Coughing heavily, she levitate a little above the quaking ground.

The ground had begun to crack and shift. Parts of the ground is lifting higher while other parts are sinking deeper into the party's dark abyss. Other parts are completely caving in!

"You walked into that trap easily." Hazel says proudly while walking out of the flames. Naturally, she is not affected by the shifting earth. "Now, you're in my element." She says, lighting her hands ablaze.

Ara looks around for any sign of escape and found that everything was either blocked by fire, shifting earth, or haze. Ara sighs and says, "We're not going to talk this out, are we?"

Hazel chuckles as the earth shifts more violent than before making faults in the ground. The earth thundering once again. "Nope." She says while lava erupts from the cracks and pools around them.

"Great…" Ara mumbled.

Unbeknownst to the two fighting girls, Heidi sank out of a nearby shadow and surveyed the chaos around her with an expressionless look.

She saw the lava and tilted her head, narrowing her eyes as she thought about the earthquake from earlier.

The blonde turned her gaze to the flames that were spreading across the forest and she lifted her hand. The fire seemed to fly to her like she was a giant magnet and circled around her before being absorbed by her body.

She looked to the sky in boredom as she folded her arms silently.

Hazel blinked and gazed. "Wha-? Where did my-?" That was before she closed her eyes and screamed in furry. The earth seemed to scream with her as it rumbled. "**Fine!** I guess I will have to use other methods!" She says while summoning her earthen magic.

Ara sighed in relief. At least she could handle this better.

That is until Hazel snapped and a sandstorm was summoned.

"Of course!" Ara says in frustration. "It can't be easy, can it? Hazel please calm down!" She calls to her through the storm that was making it challenging to see through.

Ara had to duck because of a flying bolder that she managed to spot. Now, Ara's temper flared and she said, "Enough."

She summoned her aerial magic to redirect the harsh winds elsewhere. She also managed to summon her own storm which helped cool the lava around them, making new land.

Hazel sends large vines after Ara. They quickly grab at her like octopus tentacles. Ara makes sure to avoid them using her speed and uses her electric magic to turn into pure energy. She uses the moist ground as a conductor and appears behind Hazel ready to blast her with the freezing water she has prepared.

For Hazel, she was expecting this. She hurriedly calls a bolder to her aid as if it were captured by a gravitational force. Ara was in it's path, so it knocked her into a seared tree.

Hazel smirked at the confirmed hit. "Not this time."

That's when Ara had it. "Alright, I've had it up to here!" She stomps, her storm feeding off of her anger.

"About time." Hazel readies herself while Ara seethes.

Heidi instinctively threw up a massive golden barrier around her that completely encased her. She tilted her head up as her eyes looked at them in suspicion. She was _not _going to be the one to get zapped, splashed, or whipped with a twister. She dealt with that enough.

Ara builds her magic inside of her and suddenly she punches the ground. A sonic boom echoes from the sound, the sound waves pushing Hazel backward. Ara, then uses her speed and speared the girl while coated with her electric aura.

Hazel crumpled to the ground after coming in contact with electricity that she wasn't prepared for. _"I have to expect that next time."_

Hazel rises and called her earthen magic to up her electric defenses. She crouched low to the ground. This is where her safe zone is.

She sets up for her next attack. She pulls all of the nearby rocks into her gravitational field and shot them toward Ara one by one.

Ara most definitely had a time dodging those boulders, but afterward, she summersalted and shot off an array of purple lightning bolts.

Hazel thought she might do this, so she turned herself into copper to avoid getting electrocuted. When the electricity passed, she changed back.

_"Oh, really?" _Ara thought. _"Lets see how well you handle this!"_ Ara grabs as much magic as she can and summons winds that are beyond tornadic. This wind even began to uproot trees.

Fortunately for Hazel, She has the ability to summon sturdy figures such as boulders to block the gale.

_"Child's play." _She thinks.

Her aura glows furiously as she raised her hands to the sky and called down sulfur rocks. Then she turns in another direction and does the same. Then, fireballs rain from the sky. That resulted in the beginning of many explosions that shake the earth as bad as the earthquake.

Heidi rolled her eyes at the chaos around her. _Ugh, it's like being in between one of Zeus's arguments that somehow brings all the gods into it. _She thought with annoyance as she raised her hand. _Should have Hestia end it before I end it. Hermes would be escorting someone then. _She shook her head as she snapped her fingers.

Immediately the older goddess was next to her and safely within her barrier. **"This is…" **Hestia looked at the scene with widened eyes.

"Impressive? Yes. Annoying? Yes. Unneeded? Yes. Can you just do your magic trick to calm them down?" Heidi asked with a deep frown.

Hestia thought about it before nodding and looking at the blonde. **"You will need to get a little closer." **She said, looking at the barrier that was protecting them.

Heidi simply shrugged and began approaching the area, "I'm behind my bubble, it once withstood one of the old fart's lightning bolts." She informed her as she checked to make sure that Hestia was still within the barrier.

Hestia's eyes narrowed and held out her hand as soon as they were close enough. The goddess took a step and passed through the barrier before her body glowed.

Heidi put on a pair of sunglasses as she placed her hands on her hips, knowing what the older goddess was about to do.

Sure enough, the entire area was covered in a blinding light as a deep red aura surrounded the fiery-eyed goddess. Hestia closed her eyes as she focused her power on the two girls. After about forty seconds, the light died down and the aura disappeared.

Hestia stepped back into Heidi's barrier while the younger goddess pulled her sunglasses off. "Ah, has that always been that flashy?" She asked while rolling her eyes.

Hestia didn't answer her as she kept her gaze on the two girls.

Ara landed on the steadying ground with an expression of pure exhaustion. She shook her head as if she were in a trance. She looked around with widened eyes as the storm dissipated.

Hazel came to followed by an expression of horror. She gaped at all of the devastation in the area. Then she looked to her hands in shame before teleporting away in a bright flash of light.

Heidi clapped her hands together as the barrier dropped. "Well! As entertaining as that was, it has created a crap ton of...damage." She said to no one in particular.

The blonde stomped her foot twice and whatever ground that was out of place quickly slipped back in like pieces to a puzzle.

Hestia blinked in surprise and look at Heidi in question.

"What? I'm Goddess of the Underworld, I have _some _control over the ground! I'm no Poseidon but I can fix a few cracks." Heidi exclaimed, her eyes closing as she shook her head.

Hestia gave her a nod and looked at the mostly destroyed forest. **"She won't be happy if she sees that." **

Heidi picked up on who the goddess was referring to and rolled her eyes. "Demeter won't be happy if she sees _me._ Best thing to do now is to book it on outta here before she goes off on us all."

Ara finally moves. She walks back all the way to the (surprisingly) unharmed vehicle and goes inside without a word, or glance at the two goddesses. Once inside, she also ignores the cowering boys and goes to Heidi's room to help the fish. She summons her bubble wand and makes a levitating water drop to place them in. She takes them downstairs and finds another vase to place them in while she helps with the clean up.

Hestia and Heidi appeared in the younger goddesses's space and Heidi promptly flopped onto the couch. She levitated her computer onto her lap and went back to reading as if nothing had happened.

Ara calls to George and says, "George. Continue the route."

The shaking boy crawls out of his safety corner and stiffly makes it back to his driver's seat.

He pulls off and the RV drives off eventually leaving the destroyed forest behind. Unknowingly, he left something else behind.

Hazel stares after the moving vehicle with deep seated sorrow. She glances at all of the damage that she has caused. This forest was teaming with life. Now it's gone and it's all her fault.

She feels sick. She can't believe she let her anger consume her like that. Her powers. She has used them against her own sister. She could have killed Ara.

The wetness of tears made itself known went a gentle breeze whipped through the deserted land.

The forest is fixable, but how she acted was not.

"I can't do this anymore. I give up." She says to no one. "I am going to fix this mess, then I'm going back home. At least I would have partially fulfilled my promise. You win some. You lose some…" She mumbled.

She looked to the desolate forest with determination. She gathers herself and says, "I've got my work cut out for me." She glows with her aura as she begins to get to work.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Heidi stared at the computer screen, "Y'know, I have to admit, I didn't think I'd actually throw up that barrier." She commented and looked at Hestia. "Then again I didn't think there would be _that _kind of battle."

Hestia nodded in thought. **"They certainly put some of the battles to shame. I cannot help but wonder what caused it."**

Heidi shrugged, looking unconcerned at that. "Someone probably just said something and that led to an argument that led to _that_. That's what happens up in Olympus." She said as she began typing down some notes.

"**What could have been said?" **Hestia asked herself as she looked down at the floor.

Heidi shook her head. "I know I'm not getting involved in that. I don't want to be stuck in the middle of one of those until I have to meet the old fart." She deadpanned and shot Hestia an annoyed look. "I mean-that was unnecessary and I do unnecessary stuff all the time!"

"**They couldn't help themselves, it would seem as though there was no other answer except fighting." **Hestia stated with a frown.

Heidi rolled her eyes at what the other goddess said. "There's always another answer, fighting is just the easy one." She muttered as she went back to typing.

Hestia closed her eyes. _**That it is. **_

"I wouldn't have gone down there if _someone _hadn't tore open the ground to invite some lava into the party. Made me think that the ground was opening for a different reason." Heidi grumbled with a frown.

"**Why did you stay? You could have let them take each other out." **Hestia questioned, her eyes boring into Heidi's blue ones.

Heidi let out a sigh as she tilted her head back. "I don't know, I just thought it might be a good idea or something. Not like I wanted to play the 'dodge the random flying object' game. It was when they were getting all angry with their magic that I threw up the barrier and summoned you. Figured I should let you handle it before Hermes had to escort some ladies down under." She explained with a groan, shaking her head at her words.

Hestia nodded at that and looked at the ceiling. **"It was wise of you to handle it the way you did." **She said, a small smile appearing on her face. **"It shows that you care, even if it is only a little." **

Heidi rolled her eyes and sat up. "Yeah, don't think about it too much. I just didn't want to see them carried off to the Underworld as a result."

Hestia was still smiling as she gazed at the stubborn woman. _**Even with the Helm's presence growing stronger she is still trying. **_

"Now you're thinking about it. Why did I think you wouldn't?" Heidi said while shaking her head.

Hestia simply chuckled as the room fell into silence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermes had been watching the battle with a big ol' bucket of popcorn when he saw the person he was following.

Oh, and Hestia was there too.

He knew the battle was over as soon as those two showed up and while he was glad it was over, he was also unhappy. Mainly because that was the one form of entertainment he was getting besides watching Artemis sprint through every wooded area in sight while trying to keep up with them.

Hermes floated over the decimated forest with a look of interest. _**Oh...Demeter is gonna be angry when she sees this. Wasn't this one of her forests? **_He thought as he stopped and looked around.

Suddenly, he felt Demeter appear within the forest.

He was tempted to fly away and catch back up with the vehicle, but he _kind of _wanted to see what Demeter would do.

He descended to where he could see her better and his eyes widened at the anger that was pouring out of her. The plants that somehow survived the battle were all decaying left and right as soon as she passed by them. The grass was dying with each footstep and trees were beginning to break as they too decayed.

_**...She's pissed. **_Hermes thought as he quickly looked around the forest for some unfortunate individual that might get caught in her anger.

When he saw a girl walking around the forest, he whipped around and zipped to where Demeter was. Appearing in front of her, he shot her a bright smile. **"Demeter! How long has it been since we've talked?" **He asked jovially.

Demeter's dark brown eyes met his as she stopped walking. **"Hermes." **She acknowledged him before looking at the forest. **"Who did this?" **

Hermes blinked and looked around before looking at her. **"Not a clue. It was like this when I found it." **He said before tipping his golden fedora that had appeared on his head. **"I can find out who did it if you want me to. I'm **_**good**_** at it." **

She looked at him with an annoyed look before turning away. **"Do it and report back to me within two days." **Demeter stated before disappearing in a whirlwind of flowers and leaves.

Hermes waited for a few seconds before sighing in relief. **"Phew! That could have ended poorly, I'd have to escort that girl down if she didn't leave." **He said to himself as he saw the girl again.

He knew who she was, he did some detective work that involved her, and she seemed like a genuinely nice kid. Sure, she had some...destructive moments, but most of the special kids he met had problems like that.

The god turned away before zipping away to where Artemis was perched in the distance.

Artemis looked at him dismissively as she watched the girl in the forest from her position in the tree. **"You let the imposter and Hestia handle it." **She stated in her monotonous voice.

Hermes nodded before shrugging. **"Hestia is good at what she was doing and the "imposter" was protecting her. I saw no need to step in." **He said with a lopsided grin.

Artemis looked at him with narrowed eyes. **"Why are you following the imposter? Zeus never told you to." **

Hermes chuckled at that and floated a little higher. **"It's a personal thing. A solo job, if you wish to call it. What Zeus doesn't know won't hurt him." **He said with little to no concern.

Artemis stared at him for a few more seconds before transforming into a hawk and flying away.

Hermes watched her before looking back at the forest and smiling widely. **"And that's how you save a human who destroyed a forest." **He said to himself with a laugh before zipping away after Artemis.

8888888888

Ara knocks on the door that she has become very familiar with. Even though Heidi is pretty...crisp, she really needs someone to talk to. Especially after her recent discovery she made downstairs. She is just very desperate for someone's company that will at least try to listen.

Someone who is not one of those traumatised boys hiding away the corners.

"Heidi?" She calls softly, hoping to hear an answer.

Heidi didn't respond in words, but the door opened and the blonde gestured for her to enter as she examined the countless notes that lie in her lap.

Ara perked up when the door opened and offered a small smile before sitting in the barrel chair she favors. She curled up and looks to the ground. "Hi. I needed to be in different company." She tells the goddess.

Heidi gave her as small nod as she caused a piece of paper to float up into the air. "Ah. You just missed Hestia, she had to go back to keep things calm up in Olympus." She told her while reading more notes.

Ara shook her head and said, "I don't want to see Hestia. Not after what I did."

Heidi raised an eyebrow. "Well, I mean-it's not like you two frightened her off. She's handled worse, I think you just surprised her. Besides, I was there as well and here you are." She explained before floating another piece of paper up.

Ara shook her head once again. "It's not about what I did. Well, it is what I did, but it's also why I did it. I feel so ashamed…" She sadly mumbled.

Heidi paused in her actions as her eyes narrowed. "Even if we do things for horrible reasons, we may always be forgiven. That's what _my _Hestia told me after I did something for a...bad, reason. I won't say that it was worse, but if I could be forgiven for my heinous act, you will too. It just takes some time and you'll feel like a piece of crap for a while, but you'll feel better." She said in a soft tone as she looked at the girl. "I don't know if that helped, I'm not good at this stuff, but I hope it did something."

Ara offered her a sad smile. "Thank you."

Heidi flashed her a smile. "You're welcome." She then returned to her stack of papers with a neutral expression.

Ara's saddened gaze returned to the floor. "Hazel's gone. I have no idea where she is."

Heidi blinked and made the papers go higher so she could look at her. "What?" She asked in confusion while her eyebrows flew up.

Ara didn't meet her eyes as she replied, "She's not here. She's not in her room, she's not in the living room, she's not in your room. She is gone." She said. She fought her lungs to keep her breathing steady. She didn't want to cause more chaos by crying.

Heidi looked towards the ceiling before closing her eyes. _If she's still at the forest she's good as dead. I swear that looked like one of __**her**__ forests. _She thought, thinking of the one goddess who would practically wipe out any living thing for hurting her plants. "That is...This is not good." Heidi mumbled as she leaned her head on the couch cushion.

"This is my fault. I should've prepared earlier for that backlash that I _knew_ I was going to get. I should've prepared as soon as I told her!" She said practically beating her head against the arm of the chair.

Heidi took a deep breath before sitting up and pinching the bridge of her nose. She had _no _idea what to tell her. Since she was being hunted by a goddess and being stalked by Hermes, she had no way of getting back to the forest without being nabbed by one of the two. She couldn't do anything at the moment...and she didn't want to say anything so she stayed silent.

Ara leaned on the side of her body that was less injured before asking, "Do you know what we were fighting about?"

"I had a couple of theories, but I don't _exactly _know." Heidi said while shaking her head.

Ara closed her eyes to rest them for a few seconds. "I told her that I had told you about the... incident. As expected, she was beyond furious. I didn't expect all of that, though. Now I think a couple of my ribs are broken. Wouldn't be surprising considering that I had been wacked by a boulder."

Heidi winced at what she heard. "Yeah...That would explain a few things." She paused to reach into her bag before she pulled out a vial of golden liquid. "I can help with the injuries if you wish." She offered as she stared at the glowing color.

Ara stared at the vial with worry evident in her eyes. She hesitated, "Uh, is that safe to drink?"

Heidi snapped out her stare and nodded. "It was made for me when I was training with the gods. Apollo made it after I wound up with most of my bones broken after I was, basically, destroyed by Ares. It's been tested on that loser Herc from what I heard, so I doubt it's deadly if he's still alive. Besides-" She smirked and rubbed her chin. "-Apollo is the god of medicine. His title speaks for him."

Ara leaned up a bit before replying. "I don't know… it sounds like 'God Stuff'." She says before curling up.

"It is and it isn't. This stuff isn't available to Auradon, it would be hella abused, but most of the medicine you find was created by either Apollo or one of his _many _kids." Heidi explained as she looked up in thought. "So, if you trust something from the store, you can also trust this. I wouldn't have offered it if I had zero confidence in Apollo's abilities."

Ara, still contemplating, tried to adjust her body once more. Before she got comfortable, something made a snapping sound causing Ara to grimace. "Pass it over." She says while reaching for the vial.

Heidi floated it over to her hand before folding her arms and relaxing into the sofa. "Drink it all. It tastes like your favorite food, personal touch by Apollo himself." She said absentmindedly while closing her eyes.

Ara caught the vial, and downed it without another thought. She smacked her mouth in satisfaction as she began to immediately feel healthier. "Hm, caramel apples."

"Fun, right? It always tastes like chocolate dipped strawberries to me." Heidi said with a chuckle.

Ara stretched, enjoying the ability to move around like she wanted. "I feel much better too. Thanks. That's one less problem."

"Not a problem." Heidi raised her finger and levitated the empty vial back into her bag.

Ara leaned back in her chair in thought. "I think I might go back after her, but I might be the last person she wants to see right now. I know she would shoo me away." Ara says referring to Hazel.

"Yeah...that would be the outcome most likely. At least it wouldn't be me. She'd be more unhappy to see this face over yours after that whole thing." Heidi said in a quiet tone as she laid down.

Ara sighed. "That's one of the reasons I don't think she's coming back anytime soon." Ara sinks into her chair.

_Makes sense. She shouldn't have stayed behind, though, not at the forest. _Her eyes closed at the thought of Demeter finding out who did it. _These two would be cursed before they could explain themselves. _

"I can't help but worry about her. Especially after something like that. She wasn't doing well with the small things in here, how is she coping out there?" Ara thought aloud. "I don't think she went back home. If she did, I would be getting phone calls asking about the rest of us."

Heidi nodded at her words and tapped her arm as she continued to think.

"I wonder if Hazel still has her phone on her? Maybe she has a signal? If I call her she might just hang up." Ara says with halved eyes.

"No harm in trying. If she picks up it at least means she's not in the middle of nowhere." Heidi said while shrugging and shaking her head.

"I guess I could try…" Ara says pulling out her phone and pulling up Hazel's contact. Unfortunately, it rings a couple of times before the call is dropped and she is asked to leave a voicemail. "Great...the call was dropped."

Heidi looked sour at that before her eyes narrowed. _That's not good. _

Ara threw her head back and focused on her breathing for a minute. "Okay, wherever she is, the signal is not great. On the bright side, her phone rang so it still has some battery life."

"That's always a good thing." Heidi said while rubbing her chin.

Ara looked to her and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Heidi blinked before shrugging. "Just a bunch of...God Stuff, as you put it."

Ara smiled at that before returning to her thoughts. "Okay." She sighs. "I guess we will have to continue this journey with one less member. Thankfully, we are almost there."

Heidi nodded and looked away. "It won't take long after the wall. I can assure you that."

_"Without Hazel I am not even sure if we will know where the wall is…" _She thinks. "Yeah...I will see what I can do."

"If you need me to, I can check how far we are if you don't know. I'll just zip there and back while counting the miles." Heidi said while rubbing the back of her head.

Ara rubs her arm and says, "As long as the GPS is in place and the boys stick to the schedule, we should be fine." Ara shrugs and says, "You should chill out, I guess. On the bright side, no more fights between you guys."

Heidi looked at the floor. "I guess I could do that." She raised her hand and snapped her fingers. "The door isn't locked anymore." She told the girl while rubbing her paint covered arm.

Ara inhaled and exhaled. "You are welcome downstairs also." She wiped imaginary dirt off of her shirt.

"I'll keep that in mind for later." Heidi replied.

Ara offered her a smile smile. "Well, I have to go. I will see what I could do for dinner since…" She stood up and walked to the door. "I will see about that."

"Alright. I'll be down...eventually." Heidi said, looking away at the end as she scratched her head.

Ara nodded and silently went downstairs to see what she could come up with.

* * *

That was day three and don't worry. Explenations about that "paint" will be explained in the next chapter. Chill out and hang on for the ride.

SuperNova out⭐


	17. Countdown to Olympus: Day 2

It was around ten in the morning when Heidi rolled off the couch and onto the floor like the life had been sapped right out of her.

One could never know the true feeling of boredom until you spend days upon days in a metal box that was on wheels.

The goddess jumped up and began rummaging through her stuff. Part of her wanted to work on her music while the other part just wanted to lay on the floor in pure boredom.

She stole a glance at her arm that had the "paint problem" as she was dubbing it and her eyes bugged out when she saw that it had tripled in size. Now, if she was smarter in magic she might have had an answer to the shocking sight. But, she was not.

"Have I been cursed again?" She muttered as she poked the spot in curiosity.

Cursed with a gray patch of skin? Hm, unlikely. That's too boring for most gods except for the ones who relish the tiny annoyances in life.

Heidi whipped around and grabbed her computer. "Maybe it's...Overuse?" She blinked as she tilted her head. "Now that I think about it, I've _never _been able to cast spells on my own."

Sure she could just be late in the department of magic use, but _decades _late?

The blonde shook her head. "This is strange...I have no idea what the hell is going on and I have no magic user out there smart enough to tell me. I mean, there's always Fairy G, but why would she tell me anything?"

The woman flopped back onto the couch and opened up the computer. "Let's see here...Magic Exhaustion, Magic Overuse, Magic Poisoning...Dang. Use too much and your good as dead." She said with halved eyes as she looked at the pictures of each.

None of them resembled her problem.

Heidi felt like facepalming as she sat up and floated the computer away. "Knowing my luck it's probably some sort of ancient curse." She mumbled as she stared at the wall in front of her. "That always seems to be the case with me."

"Stress ball to the rescue!" Deuce says as he hops on her lap. He rolls over and says, "Now, poor all of your tension into my fur. Every last bit." He smiles.

Heidi's eyebrows flew up in surprise at this before she began petting him, the confusion still evident on her face as she continued to ponder her situation.

He signed while she petted him and looked at her with a relaxed expression. "What are you worried about now?"

Heidi lifted up her hand and showed him the arm with the large gray blob. "Gray blob. Don't know where it came from or what it is." She said as she continued to pet him with her other hand.

His ears dropped while looking at the grey skin. He blinked. "Wow. Never seen that kind of rash before…"

She tilted her head at the word "rash". "If that's a rash I'll give someone an incredibly large diamond. It's not that, it's not magic-related, it's not Underworld related, and I know it's _definitely _not God stuff. It's...the other." She finished in confusion as she rubbed her chin.

He looked at her in confusion. "By "other", you mean other world, right? Weird stuff happens when you are not in your own world." He says and begins to lick his paw.

"Oh, when I say "the other", I mean what is unknown. We don't like to say that we don't know something so we simply say the other. It's horrible news to hear." Heidi's voice went quiet at the end.

He sat up and rubbed his furry body against her own. "Hey, it's alright. I heard downstairs that we only have two days to go and we will meet the wall! No need to worry." He says cheerfully.

The blonde managed to force a smile onto her face as she closed her eyes. "That's good."

"Yep." He agreed as his ear twitches. He curled up and went back to laying on her lap. "So, you are going to chill up here all day or…"

Heidi shrugged as she slowly opened her eyes. "Haven't decided yet." She said before examining her nails.

He closed his eyes and said, "Whenever you decide, let me know. I have gotten pretty comfortable here." He slowly begins to make a purring sound.

She silently nodded as she laid back and sunk into the couch. _I'd hate to tell them how big of a problem an "other" problem is. Last time there was one of those was when they shipped dad off to the Isle. Leaving Hell to be without a leader. _

888888888

"No, Harold. I have got to go…" Hazel says to the agitated deer male that is running with her other boot.

Hazel chased after him the best she could with one boot. "Harold! Bad deer!" She calls sternly. "Give me that!"

Harold looked to her innocently before stepping closer to her.

"Okay, now give me the boot." She holds out her hand for it.

Harold blinks before handing the boot over to the girl.

"See? It wasn't that h-" She is interrupted by Harold once again.

He uses his lengthy antlers to snag her tunic. She dangles from his antlers in shock before he tosses her to the ground and lays on her. He wanted to be sure she would not escape.

"Oh!" Hazel cries in frustration and the feeling of being squished by a large buck. "Harold!" She wheezes. "Get off! You weigh a thousand pounds!"

The buck stubbornly shakes his head. Then, he goes back to watching the rebuilt forest with a vibe of calm...and humor.

Hazel coughs. "I swear I will visit. I promise, but humans don't belong in the forest."

The buck rises and looks to her sadly.

Hazel takes as many breaths as she can and stands. She relishes in her freedom. She also stretches and cracks the bones that were piled into each other a few seconds ago.

That is when she takes note of the expression Harold was wearing. "Oh, Harold. I promise that I will be back in a couple days. Now, the bunnies and squirrels are waiting for you in the garden. Tell them what I told you."

Harold cheers up and bows his head at her. He takes one last look before leaping deeper into the forest.

Hazel sighs as she looks at him roam. _"It was fun while it lasted. I will have to make sure I keep tabs on Harold. That buck is too clumsy."_ She thought, referring to how she first met Harold.

His antlers where wedged in between a thin gap between tree branch and tree. Thankfully, Hazel was there to talk him through it, or he would have been fast food for the bears. Believe it or not the bears are very nice, but hungry…

Hazel inhaled before teleporting to the entrance of Auradon prep in a bright light.

Other than the weird personality changes, being able to use her magic to the fullest was pretty cool. Well, excluding what happened at the forest. That was…anyway…

Hazel walked inside and looked around. It was odd. It feels like she had missed a lot, but everything looked the same. It was most likely her imagination. So, she began to walk to her familiar dorm room in pleasant silence.

Unknown to her, she had been seen by a familiar face.

He looked at her in shock before blinking a couple times; rubbed his eyes. When he did this, she was gone.

Jay scratched his head in worry before grabbing the cellular device out of his back pocket. He texted, "Hey, Mal. It might just be me, but I think I saw Hazel walking down the hallway…"

…

When Mal received that text she couldn't help the strange look she shot her phone. Why would she be back so soon?

_Or Jay has lost too much sleep and is beginning to see things. _She thought in mild amusement as she pocketed the phone.

At the moment, she was nose deep in records looking for when the mystery student joined the school. If she could find proof then the girl would be off her list of suspicious people. So far she had found absolutely nothing.

No one had ever had such an accident in class like the one she described and the teachers all reported that there never was a student walking around like that.

The purplette closed her eyes as she stood up and gazed at the door. _Maybe I should go check it out. If she was back I'd have a __**lot **__of questions to ask. _

She stole a glance at a few of the records before shaking her head and making her way to the door. "I swear, if I go out and find nothing he's gonna have to help me with this." Mal muttered to herself, thinking about how much trouble she had to go through to get the records in the first place.

The girl pushed the door open and rubbed the bridge of her nose. _She'll be in her dorm. Probably. _The purplette looked around the hallway out of habit before heading towards the exit.

When she had obtained the records, they told her that she could only look at them if she was in a "proper room". Basically, she had taken over Ben's office for the day because her room was on the ban list of "improper rooms". Mal would like to say she was surprised when she heard that but it was Fairy Godmother who had said it. That alone made everything seem much more normal than it actually was.

Mal squinted at the sudden light as her eyes got adjusted to the sunlight. She hadn't left the office all day and it was a rather dim room, so getting hit with the sun's rays were the worst.

She paid little to no attention to what most of the people were doing as she continued on to the building.

_I will be shocked if she's actually there. I know if I was heading for the wall I wouldn't return early. _Mal thought as she contemplated why Hazel would return.

Everything near the wall was vacation and tourism hot spots, _everyone _wanted to go there. Not many people would halt their trip and head back home on a whim.

Her green eyes flickered up as she entered the building and quickly went down the hallway. _It doesn't make any sense. _Her eyes narrowed as she approached the door. _Nobody would want to come back here when they could be there. _

Mal tucked away her thoughts and knocked on the door while her face went neutral.

The door seemed to open by itself. The gears inside the doorknob twisted and popped open as if someone had picked the lock.

Mal blinked in confusion as she looked at the door. _Okay...How did that do...__**that**__? _She was at a lost for words and peered at the doorknob.

"Do you plan on coming in, or did you come for the doorknob?" Says a calm voice from the inside. Hazel sits on her floor playing with a butterfly made of white flames. It was something she learned to do while in the forest.

Mal tore her gaze away from the door and stepped in. "Sorry, I've never seen a door just open like that." She said as she shook off her surprise. "I didn't know you had returned. I thought you were on a trip." The purplette looked at her in curiosity, having found both the girl's return _and _what she was doing to be quite interesting.

Hazel looked to her for a moment before returning her focus on the flaming insect. The butterfly lands on the singed sleeve of her tunic and she says, "I think I will spare you the explanation about the door. We can talk about that at a later date. As for my trip, yes, I was on a trip." She looked up at Mal with pink irises.

Mal raised an eyebrow at _several _things as she gave her a slow nod. "Okay. Did you not like it or something? I know the stuff near the wall isn't for everybody."

She looked to the ground and said, "No, I just have people problems. Nothing out of the ordinary with me."

Mal continued to look at her with a puzzled expression. _Something is...off here. _"Ah. Got it. Just wanted to know." The purplette said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Hazel's eyes changed from pink to orange as she nodded. She brought her attention back to the perched butterfly on her burned sleeve. "No problem." She said absentmindedly.

Mal looked away and bit her lip. "I guess that means the others are still out there?" She asked as she frowned. _Okay. Something is definitely wrong, but __**what**__ is it? _

She inhaled for a moment before replying. "Yeah." She did not take her attention away from the butterfly yet. She seemed focused on something, or maybe in deep thought.

Mal didn't want to disrupt whatever was whirling around in the girl's head, not until she figured out the problem at least, so she forced her frown to disappear. "I'll be sure to tell everyone that. That way they won't charge in here to find out from you." Mal said, looking at the butterfly in interest.

Hazel, then, looked toward Mal with a smirk. "We were missed that much? I thought we were all a pain in the neck."

Mal chuckled and smirked back. "You have _no _idea how much you were missed."

Hazel gave her a small smile. "Glad to hear that. I guess that means we aren't _that_ hated after all." She says giving Mal her full attention.

Mal leaned against the wall and shook her head. "Nope." _If she knew the means we used to find out what happened she would be shocked. _

The butterfly flies off of it's temporary perch on Hazel's wrist and flies in Mal's direction. It repeatedly flies around Mal's head.

Mal looked up and blinked before tilting her head. "What's it doing?" She asked, looking at it in curiosity.

Hazel's questioning look turns into one of humor. "It looks like he's trying to find another perching spot. Unfortunately for you, You are now a part of his territory…" Hazel says as she watches the butterfly land on Mal's shoulder.

Mal looked at it in amusement before smiling softly. "I guess I am now." She said with a quiet chuckle before turning her gaze back to Hazel.

Hazel stood and observed her clothing. Some parts of her outfit where scorched or covered in dirt. Maybe it was sut, but it did not look in order. She could only imagine how wild her hair was after spending a day with wildlife.

This causes her to feel a bit embarrassed. She meets Mal's gaze and said, "Sorry. I am kind of rough looking today." She looks to the side thinking about the mess she caused yesterday.

Mal looked her over before turning her attention back to the girl. "It's okay. I've heard how some areas of the Summerlands are particularly…" She let out a chuckle while smiling. "...More wild than the others or so I've been told. I thought you just went into one of those areas." She explained as she folded her arms.

_"Yeah...let's go with that."_ Hazel nodded and said, "Yeah. I actually befriended a deer in one of those places. His name is Harold. I promised to visit every now and then."

Mal raised an eyebrow at the name. "Harold? That's an interesting name for a deer. Well, at least you'll be prepared for that area." She said while chuckling. "Hopefully the Summerlands won't have it out for you again."

She chuckled. "Yeah, big time." She smiled shyly before saying, "Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

Mal looked thoughtful before shaking her head. "That's all for now. I may swing by again later. I have to return to do something. I'll tell the others, so if they come by that's why." She said as she straightened up and looked at the door.

Hazel nodded and her eyes glowed silver as she commanded the locks to repeat the opening process. "Bye, Mal." Her eyes returned to their natural royal blue shade as she smiled.

Mal looked at the butterfly on her shoulder before looking at her. "It'll get off my shoulder, right?" Mal asked while smiling as she tried to get out the door.

She blinked. "When he gets bored. Whenever that may be…" She shrugs.

Mal nodded with an 'oh' before exiting the room. "Bye." She said with a smile before beginning to walk away.

Hazel watches her leave and motions her hand for the door to close. _"I know I made the right decision. They are better off doing it without me. Now, all I have to do is stay here, and let them take care of it. Even when I should be the one who is doing it."_

She thinks to herself. She looks around before looking at her outfit once again. "Too bad. I really liked this one." She says. "I might as well get cleaned up if the others are going to visit soon."

With that she gathers her new clothes and heads to the bathroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heidi looked at her arm in silent curiosity as she upped the volume on her headphones. She wasn't sure why, but she felt as if someone had put her in slow-motion. It felt...weird. She couldn't stop staring at the blot of deathly gray skin that appeared to be creeping up her arm.

She wasn't sure if it was fascination or horror that kept her from looking away and while she knew she had been doing this for well over a couple hours it had only felt like ten minutes at most. _Am I in a trance? Is that what this is? _The blonde tilted her head and closed her eyes.

Then there was the music she was listening to, it was nothing she would ever consider putting on and it was lulling her into a hypnotic state.

Heidi bit her lip as she abruptly smacked herself across the face. "Come on, stop staring at the arm." She told herself as she got off the couch and began heading for the door.

She needed a distraction _big _time before she wasted an entire day in a trance.

Her eyes flickered to her arm and she let out a growl. "Quit it." She muttered and jerked her head away before exiting the room.

It was if she had no control over her body. She supposed it would be a good idea to ask Hestia, but the goddess had to stay in Olympus for a day. Apparently, she had been neglecting her duties as peacekeeper during the daily arguments to "keep her fire safe". So, Hestia was out of the picture.

Heidi began humming to the music as she went down the stairs.

The lyrics seemed to become even more hypnotic as she unconsciously turned up the volume. _Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination…_

_Pure imagination? Eh...That sounds..._Heidi didn't even realize she had reached the bottom of the stairs without incident. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head.

_Why is this so...enticing? _Heidi wanted to ask the part of her mind that seemed to be rebelling but at the same time she wanted to stay like this forever. Peacefully calm, bliss…

That was before something fabricated into existence before her. In a puff of electric blue smoke Chester greeted, "Greetings, Heidi!" He smiles widely as he floats.

The trance was shattered instantly and Heidi's eyes flew wide open. "Holy!" She cried in surprise before grabbing her headphones off her head and throwing them across the room.

Chester tilted his head in confusion. He stood on the air as if it were solid ground as he looks at the surprised woman. "My apologies…"

Heidi shook her head. "It's fine. I was in a...trance, and you destroyed it. No big deal." She said as she rubbed her forehead.

Chester looked to the side nonverbally displaying his concern. "O-kay. Sorry if I ruined your good...trance." He says as he adjusts his hat. "I just wanted to greet you. It has been a while since you have been down here."

"Trust me, ruining it was a good thing." She muttered quietly before looking at him. "I needed a distraction, I was losing my mind up there." She said offhandedly as she relaxed slightly.

George says from the driver's seat, "Heidi? Your down here? I am surprised you hadn't gone mad long ago! You've spent most of the trip in that room."

Heidi shrugged as she looked around the area. "I'm used to solitary confinement, I'm surprised it happened so soon." She commented while folding her arms.

Deuce, who was making a tuna sandwich, says, "What about solitaire?"

George, now has halved eyes while driving. Chester face-palms in aggravation.

Heidi raised an eyebrow as she found a place to sit. She unfolded her arms, unknowingly showing her blotchy arm, and leaned back before closing her eyes.

That immediately caught Chester's marble-like eyes. He stared at her arm with shock and confusion. "What's that…" He points toward her arm.

Heidi, who still had her eyes closed, looked confused. "What's what?"

"That." He repeats his actions gaining Deuce's attention.

The blonde opened her eyes while frowning. "What do you-" She looked down and looked at the arm. "Oh...that." She muttered as her eyes widened as if she was captivated by it.

Deuce chuckled and said, "Yeah, it looks like you came back from a black and white movie."

While Dude was talking, Chester was studying Heidi and that weird spot on her arm. He grabbed a strand of her hair and pulled it to regain her attention.

Heidi's eyes flickered up and narrowed in confusion before they slowly drifted back down. She seemed completely oblivious to the world around her as her head tilted to the side.

Deuce looked at her and said, "That ain't good." When he finally realized what was going on.

Chester shook his head. "No, it's not." He scratched his head. "Where is Hazel when we need her?" He paced for a minute looking around for things to use.

He grinned and flew into the kitchen. He grabbed the largest towel he could find and brought it back to the distracted goddess. He rubbed his paws together before lifting up her arm. "Deuce!" He struggles with the dead weight. "I need you to wrap it. Don't let any grey show." He gets out.

Deuce grins and nods. "Sure thing, Bro." He wraps a towel around her arm and ties it tight.

Chester puts her arm down with a sigh of relief. "Hopefully, that will help temporarily." He collapses on the table from exhaustion.

The goddess blinked and shook her head a few times before holding her hand to her temple. "What?" She muttered in confusion, looking around the room as if she was puzzled as to why she was down there.

Chester, still breathing heavily, says, "How the hell are you hypnotized by your own skin!?"

Deuce raised an eyebrow. "It might be more god stuff, brah." He shrugs.

Heidi shook her head as she looked at her hands. "It's not god stuff. The gods wouldn't know what this is. Not even Athena, and she's read practically every book in existence." She explained while her eyes shook. "I don't even know what this is…"

Deuce nodded, "Hmm, yep. Sounds like you got a case of Urgonnadieidis…"

Chester happily kicked him off of the table they were sitting on.

"Hey! Not cool!" He yells after he meets the tile floor.

Heidi looked up as she realized something. "Wait...Hades may know. Not many know this but...he wasn't exactly _normal _looking when he was ruling the Underworld. He was gray, like deathly gray. He only looks human because he was pulled into the sunlight." She frowned in thought as her eyes narrowed.

When Deuce floated back on the table, he mumbled to Chester, "I told you it was god stuff…"

Heidi heard him and shook her head. "It's not god stuff, it's related to my dad stuff. He's a depowered god at the moment, but trust me..._This _is not god stuff." She said as her frown deepened.

Chester raised an eyebrow quizzically. "So, why are we heading to Olympus if it's not going to help you? Is there any other reason we are risking our skins?" He asks the second part while glancing at Deuce and George, who both shrugged.

Heidi opened her hand and her ember appeared in it. "Broken ember. If this is broken I'm stuck and it's broken." She caused it to disappear and looked at them. "And the only person who will be harmed is me. They have no business with you, only with me."

Chester smirked. "Everyone knows that going passed the wall right now is dangerous. The only people who are going are reckless, stupid tourists and _us._" He put on a thoughtful look. "Assuming that whatever is on your arm is going to spread, we should hurry. We are almost to the drop off. After that you might want to stop by Hades' place, but you will be pressing for time." He says with a frown.

Heidi nodded and looked away. "Going to visit him might be a mistake, he is stable in my world but who knows if he is here. He held a _massive _grudge against Auradon for locking him up that I managed to get rid of over a couple decades. I was not here to do that to this Hades." She scratched the side of her head. "As for the arm, I am hoping it will stop if I am in the presence of all those knuckleheads. Curses don't exactly work when all of Olympus is staring you down, don't know why."

"For your sake, I hope you are right." Chester looks away. "We have _got_ to get you home. I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen if we don't." He shudders. "I can feel it in my whiskers…"

The goddess's eyes narrowed. "As long as I get thrown back into Hell, it'll be fine. I'll just have Hermes do it if something comes up." She commented as she rubbed her chin.

Deuce shrugs while Chester still looks worried. "If you say so." Deuce says. Deuce flies into the kitchen to continue his sandwich. "Great! Now my bread is stale!"

Heidi rubbed her forehead as she let out a tired sigh. _I think Hestia may have had a point that this is the helmet...but how am I supposed to know if that's actually the problem? _She thought as she remembered the day she had made the fateful choice to try something. Now she knew why Hermes had thrown her at the wall. _I messed up. Badly. _

Chester snapped out of his own reverie. "Tuna sandwich?" He offered her.

Heidi shook her head. "No, but thanks for offering." She said in a distracted manner.

He nodded and went to join George as usual. George looks to him and smiles. Chester smiles back and gets back to work calculating their distance.

….

Ara watches the sun set from her spot atop of the RV. She did not know why she liked to sit on the tops of moving vehicles. She just did. There was something about the way the winds blew her hair. There was something about the danger. There was something about the high speeds.

Of course Ara could go faster than the speed of a recreational vehicle, but she also liked to relax. She liked to go at a fast speed without having to do all of the work. Call it laziness if you will, but that is what she preferred.

Other than the drops of water that began to fall on her head, a familiar tapping sound caught her attention.

She turned her head to see glowing blue eyes looking back at her. She raised an eyebrow. "What do you need, Chester." She says as she turns her attention back to the road ahead.

Chester makes sure his claws have a firm grip on the vehicle before getting comfortable in the slightest. "I wanted to bring something to your attention. It's pretty important."

Ara looked at him once more with amusement playing on her features. "Of course it is important. Why else would you join me up here? Surely not for a joy ride." Her face turns serious before asking, "What is it? The important...thing?"

Chester nods and mumbled to himself a little. He takes a deep breath and says, "Heidi is...well. How do I put this…" He tells her while scratching his head in thought.

Ara, in her current emotional state, feels her anger flare up in the slightest bit. She was able to catch it and turn it more into annoyance than serious anger. She releases a breath. "Chester. Please do both of us a favor and spit it out. If it is as important as you say, then it must be addressed immediately. Don't you agree?" She looked at him with halved eyes and folded arms.

Chester slowly nodded in understanding. He clasps his paws and rubs them together. "Well, it's about her arm…"

…..

Heidi was still in the lower levels, she did not dare trust herself to be alone, and found herself wishing she had a book to read or something. It was quite boring to say the least, everyone was busy and she had nothing better to do than sit and wait for something entertaining to happen that would involve her.

She would soon get her wish.

Heidi's eyes were about to shut when she heard somebody approaching her, prompting her to close them immediately and to fake sleep. It always worked for her dad, so why wouldn't it work for her?

A draft flew through the RV as she stood before Heidi. From the outside, someone could say that Ara was furious. They would not be judged heavily for making that assumption. The way she glared at the "sleeping" woman could be thought of as one of anger. The way her arms were folded and the concentrated frown on her face could be of the same conclusion.

Truth be told, she wasn't angry. Well, she was, but not in the way you would think. Her anger was driven by worry. It is closely related to a mother who found out that her child hasn't been as honest as one would hope. That is the kind of anger she was feeling.

"Heidi." Ara called her name in a strict tone. "I know you are not sleeping. I of all people should be able to tell." She folds her arms together as she looks at the goddess in anticipation.

Heidi slowly opened one eye before opening the other with a sigh. "I need to ask dad how he does that so well." She muttered before shaking her head in obvious disappointment at herself.

Getting straight to the point, she says, "You haven't been honest with me." She taps her fingers impatiently against her folded arm.

Heidi grimaced and looked at her. "Honest about what? I...I'm not honest about a lot of things, fatal flaw kind of crap." She admitted, her voice going quiet at the end.

Ara's face remains unchanged when Chester appears on her shoulder. Ara points to her wrapped arm for a moment. Then she takes a breath and says, "You haven't been honest. You haven't been honest about yourself. Heidi, if we are a team and going to go through _all_ of this trouble to make sure we get you home, we need to know the truth. How are you feeling? Really." She says, her eyes boring into Heidi's.

Heidi felt a shiver go up her spine as she glanced at her arm. "It happened a long time ago, it's in the past." She said with shaky breath, turning her head away.

Some of Ara's anger melted away as she sat beside her. She looks at the table before trying to meet her eyes again. "What? You have to tell me. I need to know what we are working with here. You can trust me." Ara gives her a soft smile.

Heidi's terror-filled eyes slammed shut as her hands shook. "Only my aunt and Hermes know what happened. It was never reported to Zeus, if it had been my fate would have been far worse than two more years in the Underworld." She grabbed the wrapped arm and shook her head. "What I could have done...it would have destroyed everything. I cannot tell you."

Ara rolled her eyes. "You have to." She said stubbornly as she planted her foot on the ground.

Heidi shook her head a second time. "No...If I tell you, it'll only make you see me as a monster." She said in a hushed voice.

That is when Ara's heart broke. She picked up Chester and placed him on the table. She took a deep breath before speaking. She also took this time to think of the proper words for this conversation. "Heidi… Have you seen yourself? There is no way I could think of you as a monster. You wouldn't hurt anyone on your own initiative." She says while looking deeply at her.

Heidi's eyes opened and she frowned. "No...but once upon a time it was all I desired."

"Tell me." Ara placed her hand on her arm. "Of all people in Auradon, I would be the one to talk to." She offers her another smile.

Heidi stayed silent for a few minutes before slowly nodding. "It was the fourth year of my sentence to restore the Underworld. By then I had fallen into a deep state of depression as all but Hermes failed to contact me. No one except him made an attempt to communicate with me and by the fourth year I had grown used to him and he did not have an effect on me. My depression spiraled into a deep hatred for my family, I wanted revenge for what they did to me. Summoning me after decades to sentence me to what could have been an eternity doing nothing as I could not control the Underworld. I...I created a plan to steal my father's most powerful object, his Helmet. With it I could have complete control over the shadows and strike fear into the heart of any being. I wanted to use it to…" She stopped and closed her eyes, almost if she was ashamed to say the very next word. "Destroy Olympus. I would be the only goddess left with my father and we'd be the ones to rule and create a new Olympus. One where they didn't abandon people in Hell. Before I could steal the Helmet, however, Hermes found out what I was doing and stopped me. He locked it up so tight only he could get back in it. That's when Hestia appeared and wiped my mind of my darkness. I...It was never the same after that, I could always feel something powerful lurking nearby in waiting yet none of the gods ever sensed it. This thing felt like darkness itself and it always scared me whenever I saw it." Heidi stopped and looked away, refusing to continue.

Ara nodded as she thought over what she heard. "So...that helmet. Does it have something to do with that patch on your arm? The one that Chess was talking about?"

Heidi glanced at it before reluctantly nodding. "The days after I made my attempt, Cerberus would report to me that the shadows seemed transfixed with me and attempted to engulf me countless time. Each time left a strange gray marking on my skin that would disappear after a couple of hours. It never happened again after I awoke and only Cerberus knows of this as she was guarding me."

Ara blinked for a small period of time. She looked at Heidi beside her. "Thank you for telling me. I still don't think of you as anything different, okay?" Ara gives her another smile. "I am stubborn like that." Her smile falls and she says, "Now that I know a little of what we are working with, I can better help with the situation."

Heidi brought her knees to her chest and closed her eyes, trying to calm down as she quietly nodded.

Ara brought her attention back to Heidi and smiled once again. Ara brought her into an unexpected embrace. "It's not all that. I know you are scared, but you've got us. We will help you get to the bottom of this." She said as she hugged her tighter.

Heidi just accepted the hug as her breathing began to settle back into a normal pace. The terror-filled expression on her face hadn't faded, however, and she continued to keep her eyes shut.

Ara continued to calm the woman while she called the cat smiling at the display of affection. "Chester." She says.

Chester gives her his full attention as he looks at her questionably.

"Tell George it's time to switch. After that, tell Triple G to not make any stops except for gas. We need to hurry to the wall." She tells him with all seriousness.

He nods and begins to head in that direction Before he heads off, he turns his head to her. "Are you coming over soon?"

Ara nods at him. "Yes, I will. For now, my place is here."

He nods once more before heading off to the other side of the vehicle to deliver the message.

Heidi's eyes flickered up and they latched onto the wall. The goddess knew no one else could see what she was seeing so she tried to hide the fear that was forming. She saw what appeared to be a humanoid figure stepping out of the wall, it's body made up of shadows and a small tiara upon its head. Heidi felt her breath stop as she involuntarily shivered. This made the being jerk away and sink back into the wall, almost as if the shiver had broken whatever trance the goddess had been in. The blonde blinked in slight confusion as she let out a quiet gasp, now feeling a bit more calm.


	18. Countdown to Olympus: Day 1

Mal felt herself yawn as she looked at the ceiling. She was still recovering from her "mission" of finding out the mystery of 'Amora', the mystery student, and she was, rightfully, exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep and never look at another piece of paper in her life.

That is when she heard a timid knock on the door. That knock was followed by Evie's head poking into the room where Mal was currently working. "Hey. Are you busy?"

Mal blinked away her sleepiness and pushed a file away. "Just some paperwork, come on in." She waved her hand dismissively as she tried to wake up a bit more.

Evie smiled and made her way into the dimly lit room. Once she got a closer look at her best friend, she looked at her with humor and worry. "Wow, you look tired…" She said with a chuckle.

Mal chuckled as she pushed a stray strand out of her face. "Understatement of the century, E." She stretched a bit and yawned once more. "I was up late looking into the school records."

"Find anything useful?" She asked. She already knew what Mal was up to, so this was a very familiar topic to her. It also reminded her of what she came to Mal for.

Mal shook her head as she leaned back in her chair. "Nope. It would seem our mystery student remains a mystery. There's no record of an Amora ever being in the school or being a visitor at some point."

Evie raised an eyebrow at that. "She wasn't even listed as a visitor? I thought you said that she was with Ara?"

Mal frowned and grabbed a folder from the mess of papers in front of her. She opened it up and pulled out a piece of paper before turning it so Evie could see it. "These are the digital and physical guest book results. This list hold all the names of visitors within the last five years. Fairy Godmother is, apparently, keeping the records for these." She pulled out a second paper and pointed at it. "These are all the visitors with an A, she sorts them by first name, and this "Amora" is nowhere to be seen."

Evie takes the papers into her own hands. Once she is satisfied, she hands them back to Mal and runs her hand over her arm. "I think you are looking for answers in the wrong place, 'M'." She looks to the ground in thought.

"If only I could have learned that _before _I went through all...that." She gestured to the pile and shook her head.

Evie chuckled. "You mean well, but you are not the best when it comes to problems that require...deep thought." She smiles at her tired companion.

Mal yawned and smirked. "Duly noted." She said in an amused tone.

Evie's smile eventually fell as the silence continued. "I don't know Amora, but I know Ara. She is hiding something."

"Of course she is." Mal responded, propping her head up so she wouldn't nod off.

Evie looked to the ceiling in thought while she spoke. "If they were on a vacation, why didn't they answer their phones? Why were they not marked for a vacation on the attendance? Lastly, why did they leave without telling anyone?" Evie began to pace. "Ara is not the humblest person. If she was going somewhere as wonderful as the Wall, She would have told half the school. Why disappear without a trace?"

Mal was silent before she sat up. "I'm not sure yet, E. I mean-I know the cell service is spotty near the Summerlands and phones don't work well near that area, but I can't explain why they didn't answer when they _weren't _in the Summerlands." The purplette rubbed her arms and shook her head. "I don't have that information yet, but I intend to find out when I can."

Evie nods. She folds her arms and says, "Okay, then. We just have to figure out how you will find out." Evie thinks for a moment. "That reminds me. Has Hazel seemed a bit...off to you? Maybe it's just me. I wanted a second opinion." She asks, looking back at Mal.

Mal nodded and leaned on the desk. "She has, but I was giving her some time to...what's the word?" She paused before blinking. "Wind down. When I saw her it looked like she had dinner with a bear and she was the meal. She was rough looking...I think she went through one of the unmarked areas of the Summerlands."

This caught Evie's full attention. "Ugh, by rough...what do you mean?" She asked blinking in confusion.

"Her clothes were singed, torn, she was covered in dirt and her hair was a tangled mess." Mal replied, closing her eyes in thought.

Evie grimaced before repeatedly blinking. "Did you just say...Hazel was singed? The same person we saw turn into a flaming dragon...was singed?" This caused Evie to raise an eyebrow. "I thought she was immune to flames."

Mal opened her eyes and tilted her head. "The clothes aren't fireproof. I wasn't going to ask about it, I didn't even question the hair, but I figured that she had gone through a lot and she needed some time." The purplette said, shaking her head with a frown.

"I think you did okay. Not asking her right off the bat would be pretty rude." Evie took a minute to think about things before saying, "I just find it off that Hazel had gotten singed. She had never gotten singed before. Then she was covered in dirt and her clothes were torn. That is odd because her earth magic should be able to remove dirt and fix clothing back to its previous state. I should know. Whenever I ruin an outfit for my business, Hazel is the first person I call."

Mal gave her a tired nod, fighting another yawn as she looked at her friend. "I find it all very strange too, and maybe I'll ask her later. For now, I'm just letting her get back into a routine here." She yawned, having lost the inner battle to _not_, and stretched in her seat. "Besides, I'm in no mood to ask that stuff right now." She was with a small chuckle.

Evie smirked. "You do look like you could use a thousand-year nap."

Mal got to her feet and smirked. "I _feel _like I could sleep for that long. Though, dreaming of paperwork for that long wouldn't be worth it." She chuckled and folded her arms.

Evie giggled, then remembered (once again) what she came there for. "Ben wanted to talk to you. I just now remembered." She gave her an empathetic smile.

"Did he say as soon as possible or when I got a moment?" Mal asked, hoping that he had said the second one so she could get a nap in.

Evie waved her hand through the air as she spoke. "You know Ben. Super sweet guy. He said whenever you get a moment, but he prefers ASAP." She rests her hands on her hips when she finishes.

Mal nodded and began heading for the door. "Might as well get it over with now. Then I can sleep for the rest of the day." She said with a soft sigh before placing her hand on the doorknob.

Evie made her way to the door and opened it for her exhausted friend. "You mean for a thousand years?" She smiled.

Mal chuckled and smirked. "Right, thousand-year nap. Sounds more satisfying each time I hear it."

Evie laughed and said, "Get out of here! We are already late!" She playfully pushed Mal out of the door.

Mal rolled her eyes and grinned as she walked down the hallway. "No need to push."

….

It was late morning and Heidi found herself nodding off on the couch. Beside her was a semi-transparent Hestia who appeared to be rather calm. The elder goddess was keeping a close eye on the blonde and kept her focus on the arm that had been wrapped up.

_**It must have gotten to her head. **_Hestia thought with narrowed eyes as her interest peaked. When she was up in Olympus she had managed to acquire a vial of sleeping dust that could put even her brothers to sleep. The goddess closed her eyes and forced herself to become visible and summoned the vial to her hands before popping the cork off and sprinkling the dust over the younger goddess.

Heidi yawned and quickly fell into a deep sleep as she relaxed against Hestia's body. The elder goddess took this as her chance and quickly pulled the towel off so she could investigate.

"Aha!" Ara says as she hopped from behind the couch. "So you do know about the...helmet grey rash thingy! Before I ask any other questions I have to know...where have you been!?" Ara asks with irritation. Her voice raising when she got to the end of her sentence.

"**I had to return to Olympus for an emergency meeting. I was informed by Hermes that things were growing out of control and my presence was needed." **Hestia answered calmly before looking away from Heidi's arm. **"As for the Helmet...It belonged to my brother and I have seen the effect it first had on him. I know of its whereabouts and the details concerning it."**

Ara folded her arms together while looking at the goddess. "Heidi was acting stranger than usual yesterday. I had to stay up all night comforting her. Everyone knows how I get when I don't get all of my sleep." She says. "I need to know the truth about that helmet. Heidi told me what happened, and what she thought. I take it that you are a reliable source since she said you or other dimension you were there." She runs her fingers through her hair in stress. "I need to know about that helmet."

Hestia hummed as she listened. **"The truth about my brother's Helmet?" **She pondered the question before tilting her head. **"Long ago my brothers were all gifted a weapon, Zeus was given a bolt of lightning that could control all the others in the heavens, Poseidon received a trident that gifted him control over the entire sea, and Hades was given a crown that could strike fear into the heart of any being. Each weapon was so powerful they had a bit of sentience within them. Their great desire to be used by their wielders can cause chaos when they are gathering dust. Hades' Helmet was one such weapon that was abandoned when he was taken away. It grew restless without his presence and called out for anyone to wield it once more. I think that the Helmet in her universe managed to finally be heard." **The goddess finished with a small frown.

Ara blinked. "That's...not good." She said as she continued to blink. "So what I am hearing is...that helmet is going for Heidi because she is Hades' daughter?"

"**The Helmet cried out for Hades and when Heidi returned to the Underworld it registered **_**her **_**as her father due to her sharing his blood and being a goddess. You could say it mistook her for Hades." **Hestia answered, her eyes drifting down to look at Heidi's arm.

Ara nods and says, "So this is a terrible misunderstanding?"

"**It would seem so, however, Heidi seeked it out in desperation. She heard its cries and it heard hers. She wanted revenge and it wanted the same. They both had been abandoned to an eternity of loneliness. They both share the blame." **Hestia's eyes narrowed and she waved her hand over Heidi's arm. **"She had been fighting it." **The goddess whispered out those last words.

Ara's ears can pick up Hestia's voice carried by the air around them. What Hestia had uttered had snatched Ara out of her current thoughts. "Fighting? Fighting. Fighting what?"

"**The spirit residing within the Helmet. It was freed by her when she found it." **Hestia answered, her fiery gaze turning to the girls. **"I suspect it has been following her ever since."**

"What does that mean for her?" Ara's eyes direct themselves to look at the sleeping goddess.

"**There is a dark, ancient spirit that only she can see that is trying to gain her attention. It still believes that it is following Hades. It will continue to haunt her and break her down until it finally has her full attention. I don't know what it will do then." **Hestia said, her frown deepening while her eyes narrowed.

Ara covers her face with her hands and releases a tired groan. "I don't think I can do this much longer…" She says suddenly looking motion sick.

Hestia held her hand out and released a calming aura. **"Nothing will happen so long as she is returned to her home. I will make sure of it and Hermes has agreed to escort her down if she cannot." **She smiled and tilted her head. **"Do not worry, I know what the Helmet feels like and it is not here. Not now."**

Thankfully her motion sickness vanished with the aura surrounded her, but she still had her troublesome thoughts. She sank down to the floor, sitting down as she sighed. "I am not only worried about the helmet. I have many other things picking at my mind one by one. The closer we get to the wall, the closer I am to ripping my hair out." She gloomily looks at the floor.

Hestia nodded, clearly paying attention despite the fact that her gaze was glued to Heidi's arm. **"That is only natural. Many things have either changed or gone wrong." **She stated, summoning a warm orange light to her hand as she hovered it over the gray spots.

Ara took that response as a "green light" so she decided to go into detail. "We snuck out the dorms without telling anyone. They have tried to call, but we didn't answer our phones because it would give us away. Then Hazel told them we were on "vacation". When I go back, there is no doubt that I will be interrogated. No one will listen to me. I am not a reliable source back at home." She signed before continuing. "I nearly killed my sister over an argument that I should have expected. She won't talk to me anymore. Not mentally or physically. I have tried to call her and got nothing. Now I hear that there is an evil spirit trying to take over someone so it can be "used". I still have to get over the wall and make it back alive just to get interrogated and face a sister that hates me!" She finished while trying not to have a meltdown. She takes time to catch her breath.

Hestia stayed silent through most of what she heard and closed her eyes. **"It is not the first time I have heard of an argument between siblings. My siblings all argue on a daily basis, Artemis and Apollo often butt heads, and Ares makes all of his half-siblings rage. What I have come to learn is that siblings argue, it is a force that must always occur, yet they always make up in the end. The twins forgive each other soon after each fight, everyone puts up with Ares in the end, and most of my siblings do not hold too much anger for one another. My brothers are the exceptions." **Hestia said, smiling softly before opening her eyes and looking up at Ara. **"As for the interrogations, I'm sure I could ask Hermes to help out. He enjoys helping people escape stuff." **

Ara looked at her before shaking her head. "You guys don't have to do that, really. I would hate to intrude on whatever you gods have planned that does not involve me."

"**No need to worry, Hermes would enjoy pulling one over on someone. He has always been a trickster. He gets his duties done in thirty minutes and he usually has nothing to do for the rest of the day, besides fooling around with the other gods." **Hestia chuckled at the thought.

Ara kept a straight face. She takes a deep breath before replying. "Okay. If that's what you think is best." She says while looking toward Heidi once more.

"**You won't even know it's him." **Hestia said to herself in a mysterious way before holding her glowing hand to Heidi's arm once more. This seemed to cause the spots to darken before a powerful presence was felt in the room. Hestia narrowed her eyes and summoned more light to her hand, forcing the being to disappear as fast as it entered.

Ara blinked constantly, her eyes adjusting to the change of light. She had never been a fan of a ton of light. Because of this, she went over to where Triple G had just fallen asleep at the wheel.

She looked at him in annoyance before honking the horn. He jumped up immediately as if he had been through a haunted house.

Ara tells him, "Switch out. It's George's turn. Today is the last day before we hit the wall. We need to get this over with."

He gratefully pulls over and heads to his bed after waking George.

Ara decided that she really needs a moment to clear her head. "Hestia?" She turns back to the Goddess.

"**Yes?" **Hestia looked up from what she was doing.

"Thank you. I will keep everything you said in mind. I am going to get some fresh air." She responds tiredly.

Hestia smiled gently and nodded. **"You are welcome. I will remain here with her until I have finished what I am doing." **

Ara nods then teleported to her favorite spot. The roof of the vehicle. Fresh air. Warm temperatures. Wonderful views. Why can't life be simple again? Just like this.

…

Furious. Absolutely furious. That is what the queen of Arendelle feels. Nothing short of the word, furious.

It has been nearly a week and barely any progress has been made concerning her two children. That alone is enough to make her drive another kingdom into an eternal winter. What's worse is that one of her children had returned, but not in the best shape.

Call it "mother senses" if you will, but Elsa couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on. That is the reason why she is in Ben's office. That is why she is giving the young king a piece of her mind.

"Do you _still_ not know the whereabouts of Ara?" She asks with agitation dripping from her voice. "It's been nearly a week."

Ben grimaced and he looked up at her. "According to Hermes she is near the wall...but we haven't been able to confirm that since there is an emergency going on in Olympus."

The temperature of the area nearly dropped ten degrees when he spoke those words. Elsa's eyes where full of concern, but a hint of indignance.

"The wall?" She asked as her eyes squinted. "Why is she near the wall?"

Ben rubbed his arm and looked at his desk in thought. "Mal mentioned that Hazel said that they were on vacation. I know that the wall is home to several tourist hotspots."

Elsa seemed to ponder this for a moment. She clicked her mouth before she spoke. "Vacation. They went through a lot of trouble to take a vacation. Did they let anyone know they were leaving? Hazel has plants. Surely she would appoint someone to water them in her absence." She said, and folded her arms after.

Ben shook his head. "From the information Mal and I gathered, no one knew about this vacation as it was rather abrupt. We also know that no one was instructed to take care of her plants." He answered with a frown.

Elsa leaned on her fist before saying, "You do realize that this is very out of the ordinary for both of them." She explains. "Hazel has returned, but...where is Ara? They are never appear from each other."

He nodded and reached for a file. "I understand." He opened the folder and pulled out what appeared to be a map. "As for where Ara is, this is the last known location Hermes gave to us before all communication with Olympus stopped." He quickly pointed out a highlighted area of the Summerlands that was relatively close to the wall. "That was around two days ago I believe."

Elsa took the map into her hands before looking at it. Then, she looked at it deeply in thought. After a few seconds, her eyes widen.

Before anyone could continue, the doors to the room opened and a very exhausted Mal stepped in. She looked at Ben before finally noticing the other person in the room. Seeing Elsa caused her to stop in her actions and raise an eyebrow, silently asking Ben why the queen was in the room.

Elsa looked over her shoulder to see the surprised girl. "Nice to see you too. Mal, is it?" She gives her a calming smile.

Mal snapped out of her sleepy daze and nodded. "It is. Sorry, I haven't had a lot of sleep lately." She promptly yawned and shook her head. "If it isn't that obvious already."

Elsa looked up at her once more. Mostly in amusement. "It is." Then she looks back down at the map.

Mal chose to lean against the wall, mainly because she felt like she could sleep standing up at this point, and looked at the two. "So...what's going on in here?" She looked at Ben in confusion. "Evie told me that you wanted to talk with me."

The queen took a moment to look up from the map, still in thought. "Mal. Now that you are here, do you mind if I ask a few questions?" She asks, unknowingly ignoring the girl's question.

Mal blinked but noticed Ben silently asking her to do it, so she slowly nodded. "Sure...I'm not sure how helpful I can be, Ben and I have most of the same information."

"I want to ask you a few questions about Hazel." She said when she turned to Mal. "I need to know the condition she came back in."

Mal raised an eyebrow before looking thoughtful. "Well, I personally think she had an encounter with a bear. Her clothes were all torn up, it looked like she had been on the ground in the dirt, and the cuffs of her sleeves were singed. Not to mention her hair was tangled up _pretty _badly." She frowned at the thought before shaking her head. "I don't know much more than that."

Elsa nodded as she took in the information. "Her clothes were covered in dirt, or was it sut? If her shirt was singed, it would be odd if it wasn't sut."

Mal scratched the back of her neck. "It could have been, but I hadn't really thought of that possibility." She admitted with a yawn.

Elsa shrugged. "That would be something very hard to distinguish. Hmm, I guess it depends on if she was wet or dry. Sit is significantly darker than common dirt. Maybe she had gotten wet. That would explain her hair." She thought. "That wouldn't explain the singed, though. Hazel is unable to be burned due to her magical abilities. That's like me getting a brain freeze." She explains with light humor.

Mal chuckled and folded her arms. "I'm just as confused about the singed clothing as you are. I can't think of anything in the Summerlands that could do that." She rubbed her chin. "Everything that can do that kind of stuff is beyond the wall."

Elsa's brows furrowed before she spoke. "Fire is not the only element that can cause burns. For example, chill can cause a burn. You can rub two sticks together and they will burn; static electricity." Elsa paused for a minute. "You don't think she was shocked, do you? How is the weather in the summer lands?"

"According to Hermes it was pretty clear aside from a storm here and there." Mal answered, thinking back to what Hermes told her. "Nothing too strange."

"So, not too bad." Elsa replies. "Unless something happened between her and her sister. Those two are prone to fight. They have been like that ever since they were born. I should know." She says looking back at the Mal.

Mal nodded and tilted her head. "I haven't heard of anything along the lines of 'Results of a fight' from him, so either he's not telling us or nothing happened." She shook her head and rubbed her arm. "I don't know the answer to that one."

"That makes two of us." Elsa responds. She glances to Ben for a moment. "Mal. Do you mind if I talk to you alone? I hope you don't mind, Ben." She says while giving him a smile.

Mal and Ben shared a look before Ben stood up. "It's alright, I don't mind." He smiled back and began heading for the doors before exiting the room.

When Ben left, the snow queen exhaled. "Ben means well, but I don't trust him when it comes to keeping large secrets. He is too sweet. He will cave under pressure." She said, looking from the map and back to Mal.

Mal nodded, clearly understanding what the queen was saying. "Must be a _very _large secret then." She made sure she was awake and turned her full attention to the other person in the room.

Elsa nodded at her. Her eyes flickering from the map and back to Mal within seconds. "They are heading to Olympus. They have to be." She says as she concentrates on the paper in her hands. "The route they are taking...they have to be headed for the mountain."

Mal blinked in surprise. "That's...actually what I was thinking." She said, disbelief written all over her face at the fact that someone else saw it.

Elsa threw her a smirk as she continued. "They have to be. There is no other logical thing to visit with the route they are taking. The only thing is...why." She places the map down on Ben's desk before sighing. "I didn't want them to go anywhere near that mountain." The queen grumbles in annoyance.

Mal looked away, wondering if she should tell the queen what she was thinking. "I...have a theory as to why they are going there. It's just a theory though."

Elsa's eyes lit up at that. "Okay...continue." She said using her hands to motion her to carry on.

Mal nodded and looked back up. "The night before they left there was a girl in their dorm. She had blue hair and was bleaching it of all things, she said it was an accident from a chemical explosion. I think her full name was Amora Heidiana Seraphina, and I know for certain I've never seen her before. The next day came around and she was gone as well. I asked Evie about the supposed chemical explosion and she told me that it would have dyed the skin, not the hair. This led to one thing and I found out that she was never a student in the first place and she wasn't in the guestbook either. It's...almost like she doesn't exist."

The queen's eyes squinted as she processed this new information. It took a moment before she spoke. "So...the same night they disappeared, was the same night this mystery girl showed up? Would this be on the same day that Hades was reported to be 'running about'? " She said using air quotes.

"Yes." Mal answered, clearly in thought about something.

"Blue hair…" Elsa said to herself. "Have I ever told you who is Ara and Hazel's father?" The platinum blonde looks over to her questionably.

Mal was brought out of her thoughts at that and shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Well, don't tell anyone yet. I am still pondering the right time due to my own uncertainties." Elsa says in thought. "You might know of him. His name is Jupiter. He is a god… I think. I could never catch what he was talking about half the time. He really loved to talk." Elsa thinks aloud.

Mal's eyes widened a bit. _If she only knew…_ She thought, thinking of the _real _reason as to why she took that class about the gods. She shook off her surprise and tilted her head. "I _think _I remember reading about a Jupiter in my class." The purplette said with a thoughtful look.

Elsa nodded and said, "The reason I said that is because there are some gods with oddly colored hair. That's where Ara gets her dark blue hair from." Elsa shrugged. "This Amora...is she from Olympus?"

Mal paused at that before frowning. "I want to say yes, but I don't know who's child she'd be. I was told that she went 'beastmode', and I can only assume that she's incredibly powerful." She looked away in thought. "In class we learned that the most powerful children are those that are those that have the blood of one of the three in them. Poseidon, Zeus and Hades." She explained, waving her hand through the air.

Elsa raised an eyebrow in concern and a lightbulb went off in her head. "Doesn't Hades have blue hair?" She stated plainly.

"He does." Mal knew where she was going with this and was trying not to blurt out that it wasn't possible.

"Wasn't 'Hades' in the area when they all left the next day?" The queen questioned aloud once again.

The girl nodded, biting her lip in an attempt to stay silent.

The queen looked at her questionably. "When they left, did you see Hades again?"

"Nope." Mal said with a shake of her head.

Elsa put on a straight face. "Where is Hazel?"

"Last time I knew she was still in her dorm." Mal said, looking away as she was silently grateful that she had managed to stay quiet about the _issue_.

"I want you to talk with her. Again. I need you to find out what is going on." The queen folds her arms in front of her. "I would do it myself, but being the mother, she would only tell me what I want to hear. Then she would shut me out. Unfortunately, she was the twin that has my genes." She says with a roll of her eyes. "You two are close, no?"

Mal internally sighed. She wasn't sure how much more she could do on the little amount of energy she still had. Pushing her thoughts away, she looked at the queen and gave her a nod. "I...suppose we are." She rubbed her arm and forced a smile onto her face. "I'll talk with her."

Elsa nodded at this and stood. She brushed off the imaginary dust that was forming on her icy dress. "Good. Come back to me afterwards." She said and headed for the door. She looked over her shoulder before saying, "You might want to take a nap though." She walked out of the room chuckling.

Mal let out a sigh of relief as she saw Ben enter the room. "I take it went well?" He asked, noticing the look on her face.

"You could say that." She chuckled before turning around. "I'm gonna go take that nap now."

Ben smiled, opening the door for her and waving her off before blinking in realization at something. He had _completely _forgotten that he still needed to talk to her. The young king shook his head, deciding that he could always talk with her later when she had a bit more energy.

…..


	19. Countdown to Olympus: Last day

…..

Mal supposed it wasn't her brightest idea taking an "extended" nap, she still couldn't believe she had slept till four am. So there she was, trying to sneak out of the dorms because she was full of energy and there was no easy way to do anything when everyone was asleep around her.

_Thankfully this is much easier than it seems, I might have to have a chat with Ben about the lack of night guards around the dorms. _She thought, finding it quite odd that she hadn't run into one yet.

The purplette looked around the empty hallway in case there was a camera system she had forgotten about, they upped the security after the incident with Hades, and let out a quiet sigh in relief when she hadn't seen a single camera. _The questions I would be asked if they saw me. _She shook her head, pushing her thoughts away and making her way out into the main entryway.

Mal pulled out a bobby pin as the doors still had old locks on them. _Seriously, did they forget about that or something? I'll add that to the list of things that will be upped. _She smirked when she was able to unlock them and quietly exited the building. She let a soft smile appear on her face as she looked around. The moon bathed her surroundings in its natural light and she silently thanked whoever was in charge of the moon for it.

Creeping around the building, she saw a nearby pavilion and decided that it was the best place to hide out in. Just in case the guards approach the building. She made it over and looked around cautiously before sitting down. Her gaze lifted up to the night sky and she looked at the moon, wondering what she could do with all of this energy she had.

Somewhere in the near distance, a purple lights filled the sky followed closely by a pink hue that disappeared as quickly as they came. After that came what seemed to be white sparks falling from the sky. Nothing followed the light show, but a light trail of black smoke that nearly blended in with the night itself.

Mal blinked and raised an eyebrow. _Okay...That's a bit odd. Either someone is using their magic or they've invented silent fireworks. _She thought, standing up while her eyes narrowed. _Might as well work off some energy inspecting whatever...that was. _She exited the pavillion and followed the smoke trail that was quickly fading, thankfully she had excellent night vision. _I should ask someone about that… _She pushed the thought away and crept against the dorm hall walls, making sure that she was making little to no sound.

The purplette reached a corner and peaked around it. To her surprise, in the distance was someone doing something in the field behind the dorm hall. She couldn't tell right away who it was or what exactly they were doing, but she knew they had to be the cause of the smoke trail and the early morning firework show.

The person paced around the field a few times before they came to a stop. They waited for a few moments as a strong wind passed. After that, they proceeded to light up the night as yellow flames burst from the palm of their hands. The silhouette throws up their arms, casting the flames upward. They accel pretty high before the person lowers their arms. That causes the flames to combust and dissolve into sparks of white light. As the sparks fall around the shadowed person, Mal gets to catch a glimpse of red hair before all of the sparks touch the ground.

Oh, she knew who that was. The real question was why on _earth _would she be awake at four am? Mal pondered the thought of interrupting the girl but figured it would _probably _be best to continue watching for at least a few more minutes. Besides, she was still trying to figure out her night vision weirdness. _I swear, if this came from the dragon transformation, I'm asking a fairy. This is __**so **__weird. _She thought while blinking a few times.

Hazel takes a deep breath and focuses on her magic. Again. It is absolutely intriguing to be able to reach her full potential, but completely dangerous if she is in the wrong mood. She has learned that lesson already. That's why she is out here. With all of the stress and anxiety she has been feeling lately, she needs to let it go. She has to or she may explode.

She has a pair of wireless earbuds in her ears as she practices her magic freely. Her music is on shuffle and it finally comes to one of her favorite songs called Dream Glow.

The song is a slow song. A steady song, so her motions begin to match the beat of the song. The nearby plants away from side to side with her hands as they watch her perform her magical talent before them.

Before she knew it, she was fluently dancing across the field. As she calls on her agricultural magic, her movements become delicate and focused. Then she calls upon her earthen magic, her movements become stern. The small stones and pebbles began to levitate. With a motion of her hand, they revolve around her as they had done with her skirmish with Ara.

Leaving the rocks in the air, her eyes blaze in the dark when she focuses on her fire. She prays in her mind that she won't burn the field down as she brings the flames forth. Her movements change once again; from stiff and stern to agile and grand.

This is when the dance becomes more vibrant as flames erupt from the ground. As the music plays, Hazel has everything under control. She moves the flames around masterfully as if the flames were her dancing partner. The rocks catch fire from the flames which begins to resemble the stars in the night sky. The flaming balls burning millions of miles away.

As Hazel dances in the distance, a familiar flaming butterfly finds its way back to Mal's shoulder.

Mal looked at in surprise and shook her head. _Great timing, now is the moment I wish I could tell that thing to go away with my thoughts. _She thought, trying to shoo the butterfly off. If that butterfly remained on her shoulder, well, she'd be seen in a heartbeat.

The butterfly had surprisingly good reflexes and evaded her easily. Once each threat was gone, he would make his way back to his favorite spot on her shoulder. If the butterfly was human, he would surely be smirking.

Mal tried her best to refrain from verbally shooing the butterfly, that would most likely get her caught, so instead she stared at it and flared her eyes in an attempt to threaten it. It did not work. Mal's eyes halved and she pinched the bridge of her nose. _You've got to be kidding me._

Hazel, on the other hand, had caught a green flash with her eyes. It was alarming. Mostly because she had not been using green flames at that moment. She gasped aloud. When she did, the plants went back in position and all of the rocks fell back to the ground.

As extra defence, Hazel gathered some of her magic into her closed hands and waited. Her hands glowed once her magic was charged enough to release a blast of light at her pursuer. "Who's there!?" Hazel calls defensively still holding back her magic.

Mal turned her gaze towards the other girl and cringed at the light. "Someone who is getting blinded." She said, moving her hand so most of the light was being blocked.

At the sound of the very familiar voice, Hazel sighed. She lowered her glowing hands and stopped calling upon her magic. False alarm. She walked toward the snooping girl until she was able to make out her outline in the dark night. "What are you doing out here?" She asks in tired relief.

Mal moved her hand away and shrugged. "I just woke up and I figured I needed to get out of the dorm hall." She answered, blinking away the dots that were in her vision.

Hazel made a face. It wasn't noticeable thanks to how dark it was. She just inhaled and exhaled. "You gave me quite the scare." She says as she places her hand on her chest in an attempt to steady her frantic heart.

Mal, who had finally got her vision back, grimaced. "Yeah, I didn't _intend _to do that. I was sitting over in that pavillion when I saw you, or rather your magic."

Hazel nodded in understanding. "Oh, I am so sorry. I had no idea how bright my flames where."

Mal waved off her concerns. "It's okay. Honestly, I had thought they had finally made silent fireworks. I knew I had to check it out." She admitted with a soft chuckle.

Hazel smirked in thought. "Silent fireworks… I might have to look into that…" She says while placing her hand on her hip.

Mal's eyes seemed to glow a bit more as a look of amusement crossed her face. "You'd definitely make a profit here at the school alone."

Hazel looked at her companion in wonder. Her eyes were questionable. Not because of the profits, of course. "Your eyes glow in the dark?"

Mal's eyes halved and she scratched the side of her head. "Apparently, night vision comes with it. I'm thinking it's a dragon thing, you don't even _want _to know about the enhanced smell." She said, her voice light with annoyance before chuckling. "Weird, right?"

Hazel raised an eyebrow in interest. "As long as you don't growl at me, I am okay with it."

"If I start growling I'll demand for a fairy to fix it...or I'll check out the enchanted lake." She added the last part with a thoughtful look before shrugging. "Oh, and apparently I'm fireproof. Fun." Mal muttered out the last part with a shake of the head.

Hazel smiled, clearly impressed. "That's good. That means whenever the "Hazel alarm" goes off I won't have to worry about you getting left behind in a burning building." She said the last part with light sarcasm.

Mal smirked and looked up in thought. "The only thing I have to worry about is the clothes situation. I'm still trying to figure that problem out."

Hazel shrugged. "I don't know about that. Usually my flaming aura protects my outer garments from the flames." Hazel looked at Mal questionably. "Do you have an aura?"

Mal raised an eyebrow, silently filing the info she just learned for later. She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "Yeah...I don't think so. My clothes always end up smoking."

Hazel giggled a bit before turning her attention to the butterfly on Mal's shoulder. Then she turned her attention back to Mal and says, "So, do you need anything from me?"

Mal thought before nodding. "Actually, I _do_ need something."

Prepared to walk off, Hazel turned to Mal in surprise. "Really? What might that be? Is it about the butterfly?" She asks pointing to the flaming insect.

Mal looked at the butterfly and quickly shook her head. "No, it isn't that. Though I am wondering why you are still there…" She directed the last part to the butterfly.

The iridescent insect looked at Mal then shrugged. It, once again made itself cozy on her shoulder as if it lived there.

Hazel's confusion deepened as she looked at Mal. "Okay, so...what is it?" Her gaze wonders to the stubborn butterfly.

Mal inwardly sighed before looking at her. "What's been going on?" She asked, frowning a little while she chose to ignore the butterfly for now.

Hazel blinked for a whole ten seconds before she considered an answer for that question. So much has been going on lately that she didn't even know what Mal was referring to, but she had a hunch...and she didn't like it.

"W-what do...what do you mean?" She asked out of reflex. Not one of her best defensive questions, but she was surprised she could talk at all at this point.

Mal folded her arms. "The impromptu trip, that Amora girl, the fact you didn't call or answer your phone...You returned looking like you just went through hell." Her voice dropped a little at the end, but she kept her gaze on her. "Everything."

_"Shit." _She thought. She tried to think of a valid reason or excuse, but all of her thoughts jumbled together as Mal looked at her expectantly. Even worse. Her eyes were changing colors more than a 70's disco ball! Her mouth opened and closed for a period of time before settling on something. "I-I-I can't say." She stutters turning her gaze away from Mal hoping that would help the situation.

Mal's eyes narrowed at that before she paused in thought. "Can you tell me one thing? Just one, it's been on my mind for a bit." She asked, her voice coming out softer than she had intended.

Hazel turned her eyes to her in curiosity. In fearful curiosity. Instead of saying anything, she had nodded and hoped Mal had seen the gesture. She was so close to breaking. She knew if she opened her mouth, then she was going to spill everything. This must be how Dude feels…

Mal bit her lip, her eyes glowing brightly as she saw Hazel's nod. "I...lost track of Hades. Is he responsible for anything that you aren't telling me?" She asked, feeling anger form at the idea of that man doing anything.

"Are you referring to my return?" Hazel asked seeking confirmation.

Mal shook her head. "Not just that, I'm wondering if he is the reason you all left or if he is the reason that Amora girl showed up. I even questioned if he was the cause of you all not contacting. I suppose he could have _also _done something concerning your return. I need to know if he did _anything_, anything at all."

Hazel sighed heavily feeling wetness form in her eyes. "If I were to tell you that, I would have to tell you everything!" Hazel looked down to the ground for a few moments. "I will tell you if you answer this one question."

Mal considered this and reluctantly nodded. "What is the question?"

Hazel, once again, averted her eyes and focused on the butterfly. She felt more content staring at the flaming insect at this point. "Do you still care about me? I just want to know if you care." She keeps her gaze firmly on the butterfly.

Mal blinks for a few moments. Then her confused face turns into a smirk as she looks at the other girl, who is apparently stressed out beyond belief. She ponders her words before speaking then says, "Why would you even ask that? Of course I do." Mal thought a little more before saying, "I know I have been on edge lately because of...recent events, but that's all because I care. If I didn't then Hades could pretty much do whatever he wanted. All that to say the answer is yes, Stutter Butter." She finished.

Hazel perked up at the sound of her nickname and the slightest smile formed on her face. Of course it was gone as fast as it came when she thought of her part of the deal. "Okay, I will tell you the truth. What do you want to know first?" She says while taking a seat on the grasses below, indicating that there is much to discuss.

Mal joined her on the grass and knew immediately the first thing she wanted to ask. "Who is Amora?" That single question practically drove her insane and she was relieved that she would _finally _get an answer.

Hazel looked up at her worriedly before taking a deep breath. "This might not be the answer you were expecting, but everything I say from this point on is true and it's _real._" She stated, knowing that what she is about to say is farfetched. "Amora...is not from our world. We call her Heidi. I stumbled upon her in the halls and she explained that she was hiding. I took her back to my dorm where she explained that she is Hades daughter in her dimension and she was checking the Underworld before taking the wrong exit." Hazel didn't know how Mal would take the information so she just sat and watched.

Mal was silent for several minutes before she let out a sigh. "I...I tried to attack someone who _wasn't _Hades?" She groaned and closed her eyes, realizing now that the "Hades" she saw wasn't acting like how she knew he acted. He's sarcastic, annoying, and prone to rage fits! "She didn't act like him one bit." She mumbled, shaking her head. Mal knew a bit about the Underworld, she had a reason to learn about it, and she _did _read about the strangeness of it. Heck, when Hermes subbed he went _on and on_ about how he kept getting lost!

Hazel remained peaceful as she looked at Mal. "It's okay, really. The fact that she is not from her and looks just like him…" Hazel shook her head. "Don't beat yourself up. It would've fooled anyone."

Mal opened her eyes and frowned. "I'm guessing she's the reason you all left for Olympus." She stated, looking at the other girl with question in her eyes.

Hazel gave her a half-hearted smile. "She wanted to go on her own. Ara wanted her to go on her own. I volunteered to take her there. To get her home. Her ember is broken. Without it, she can't reopen the gates." She took another breath. "In Olympus there is someone who can fix it. So I made a plan to sneak out and head for Olympus to ensure Heidi's safety and ultimately our own. Dimensional travel is dangerous." She looked down at the grass below with clouded eyes. "That was before I...I failed them."

Mal regarded her with a confused look, taking in all the other info she had said before tilting her head. "What do you mean?"

Hazel's eyes did not move from the grass as she spoke. "Dimensional travel is dangerous. It causes many side effects that have different forms. These side effects can affect the traveler, the natives, or both." She explained before continuing. "I wasn't thinking straight. I was in the worst mood I had ever been in. Our dimension is unbalanced and it causes me to be demanding and aggressive and quick to anger." She took another breath. "Ara had told Heidi something that I wouldn't have told her in a million years. It was for my benefit, but at the time I couldn't see that. I was only focused on my anger." She finally looked up at Mal with a saddened expression. "Long story short, me and Ara had a _really_ bad fight. Ara was using the most of her magic and so was I. I mean, I made fireballs rain from the sky! We destroyed a whole forest! I was terrified of myself! Thankfully, Hestia calmed us down. We were going to kill one another if she didn't. After that, I couldn't take it anymore. I fixed the forest and returned here, but I couldn't fix my clothes. After all of that, my magic was depleted…" She finished, and starts to twiddle her thumbs.

Mal took a minute to understand everything before smiling gently. "It's okay...If I understand correctly, and I did listen to a bit of rambling on Dimensional Travel from Hermes, the effect that it had on you is not something anyone can consider as being normal. This is all one big accident that has led to more and more accidents along the way." She looked up at the sky. "I mean-I told the _entire _royal guard to keep an eye out for Hades and to attack on sight, all over a simple accident on my part. This will all clear up soon." She paused and her eyes widened. "Oh no...The guards are still on attack on sight!" She exclaimed, panic filling her voice. "I've got to tell Ben as soon as possible." She said mainly to herself, wondering what the exact time was.

Hazel looked to the sky as if it was instinct. She saw that it wasn't as dark as it formally was. The looked to the opposite side of the sky to see the moon hanging low. "It's going to be sunrise soon." She stated.

Mal let out a sigh of relief. _That means I can tell Ben sooner. I have to make sure that those guards aren't going to attack that woman. _She thought, feeling quite guilty over the fact that she had gone so far to attack what turned out to be a completely innocent individual.

Hazel shrugged. "What's the big deal about the guards anyway? I mean, They should be reaching the wall today. After that, everything will go back to normal." She says while looking at Mal in confusion.

Mal shook her head. "The problem is...most of the guards are at the wall right now. That's why there aren't many around here. We…" She took a deep breath. "We armed many of them with weapons the gods gave Auradon over the years. We thought that they could actually harm Hades in the event that he passed near the wall." She explained while frowning. "You would be surprised how many weapons there were, I know I was."

Hazel's heart stopped beating in her chest. "Oh no." She stated. As she thought more she became more frantic. "No...no...no. I've got to get to them!" She says referring to her friends.

Mal closed her eyes. "That would be the only way of halting the attack. If I could I'd simply call for Hermes, but Olympus is still on lockdown. I'm so tempted to fly there." She muttered the last part, knowing well that Ben would tell her not to do it.

Hazel, still in her mind, utters. "This is bad. This is so bad! Those guards are from here. They definitely won't let Ara cross without checking the RV. Not only that, if they find out about Heidi she could be killed! Our world will fall apart!" Hazel suddenly feels woozy at the thought. "Disaster…" She says as she covers her face with her hands.

Mal opened her eyes and looked at Hazel. She stood up and looked at the sky. "No flying after Hades request be damned." She stated, referring to what Ben asked her _not _to do. "I can reach the wall, I have to. This is all my fault." She let out a snarl at her foolishness. "Why was I so determined to get him?" She asked herself.

Hazel peeked one eye over her hand. "I may not be a rocket scientist, but I think you and Hades have history. Your vendetta is too deep to be anything else."

Mal looked down at her, her green eyes filling with silent anger. "Let's just say he did something that will be hard to forget." She said, her voice laced with more venom than she had intended.

Hazel knows many things including when to keep her trap closed and drop a potentially harmful conversation. So she refocuses her attention to the lightning sky. "I can teleport us both to the forest I rebuilt. That is the last destination I have been, so that is the closest I can take you." She brings her eyes back down to meet Mal's.

Mal, who was calm once again, nodded in thought. "That could work, I'd just have to fly the rest of the way there and hopefully reach the wall before they do. They'll stop if I tell them to."

Hazel nodded. "I will do the same and try to reach my friends. I have to make sure nothing goes wrong. The situation is too delicate."

"Got that right." Mal said to herself before closing her eyes for a moment.

Hazel took this moment to ask, "When do you want to leave?" She looks around the field before her eyes land back on Mal.

Mal opened her eyes and looked at her. "As soon as possible. We can't waste anymore time." She shook her head. "If we hang around here for too long we might be too late."

Hazel nodded again. "Okay. I am ready if you are." She looked at her with a face of determination.

Mal looked at her hands before nodding. "Let's go."

Hazel smiled sheepishly and held out her hand for Mal to take. "To teleport people other than myself requires physical contact. Heh, magic laws." She shrugged, keeping her smile.

Mal chuckled and took her hand. "Magic, gotta love it."

Hazel's smile widened. She rolled her eyes as they both disappeared in a flash of white light.

88888888

Ara is in her usual position atop of the RV with a look of concentration on her face. By the calculations of the GPS, they should be arriving at the base of the wall in the next three hours.

For Ara, that is not good enough. She has waited for about a week to get to this wall. She was getting quite restless. She wanted to get this over with. The faster she can get Heidi over that wall, the better.

With that being said, she wanted to reduce the time. The boys were doing a wonderful job keeping them on course. They have been focused on the road and have almost completed their mission, but there is no chance of persuading George to drive faster.

He is a very safe driver and refuses to speed. He refuses to get a ticket and ruin his perfect record, which is nice, but a huge inconvenience.

Ara rolled her eyes at the thought before something came into her view. It was in the far distance. She crouched low and uses her hands to block out the early morning sun. It was the wall. She could see the structure blocking the horizon. It looks small from afar, but Ara had a feeling that it would get bigger as they get closer.

A smile forms on her face as she looks at the distant landmark. All of this is finally almost over. The drop off spot is a few minutes after the wall. After that, they can go home and take a well deserved rest. She was looking forward to that, but also excited for Heidi.

She teleports back inside of the vehicle and stretches. George was fully prepared for the burst of wind that travels throughout the RV when Ara enters. He had his coat at the ready.

Triple G took time to make sure his blanket was on tight before she came. Unfortunately, her breeze was so strong that it penetrated through the blanket. He involuntarily shivered and envied the sleeping cats for being engulfed in layers of fur.

Ara took a look around. Then she called for Heidi, not feeling like looking for the woman. "Heidi? Are you around here?"

There a soft chuckle before Hestia appeared in a fiery column, holding onto a rather disoriented Heidi who blinked dumbly the entire time. **"She is just recovering from a powerful sleeping dust." **Hestia answered with a smile.

Ara placed her hand over her chest. She took time to slowly inhale and exhale before speaking. "Good gravy… Hestia, we have talked about this. Your dramatic entrances are not good for my health!" She says while trying to steady her frightened heart with gentle breaths.

Hestia cocked her head to the side as if she was confused. **"Dramatic?" **She repeated the word, adjusting her hold on the younger goddess. **"I always enter like that."**

When Ara had finally calmed herself. She blinked a couple times. "So...what were you saying about that sleep dirt?" She figures that dropping the other conversation would be best for her brain.

Hestia blinked before nodding. **"The sleeping dust I obtained from the god of sleep is powerful enough to put my brothers to sleep. It's managed to knock them unconscious even during their moments of rage."**

Ara smirked. "Wow, that's some strong knockout sauce…" She looks up in thought.

"**It is. I saved a bit in case my brothers turn to their rage when Heidi talks with them." **Hestia paused, a mysterious smirk appearing on her face. **"**_**All **_**of my brothers." **

Ara smiled, not minding Hestia. Mostly writing it off as god stuff. The usual. "Hmm, you have thought of everything. Good to know that Heidi is in good hands." She points to the front window and says, "Look! We can see the wall in the horizon. I wanted to tell Heidi that we are almost there." She chuckled and continues, "I guess you will have to relay the message for me."

Hestia chuckled and summoned a vial full of a green liquid to her hands. **"Not to worry, I asked Apollo for access to his "stuff" and I managed to find this. Cures all that plagues an individual, they just have to sniff it. I also borrowed some of his "special bandages" as he calls them." **Hestia demonstrated by popping the cork off and waving it under Heidi's nose.

Heidi stopped swaying and grimaced. "Why the _hell_ would he make something that smells like feet?" She said in disgust, backing away from an amused Hestia.

Ara shrugged. "Doritos smell like feet. You don't hear anyone complaining."

Heidi muttered something under her breath before shaking her head. "Got a point there."

Ara's smile returns. "I was just talking to Hestia about the wall. We are almost there and getting closer by the minute. In a couple more hours you will be outta this RV and to Olympus." She stands proudly as her smile grows.

Heidi smiled ever-so-slightly at that before frowning as soon as she saw the golden bandages on her arm. "Hestia...These are Apollo's favorite bandages, they are as bright as the _sun_. You didn't give him the look, did you?"

Hestia blinked innocently, remaining silent as if she did nothing wrong. This reaction only caused Heidi to groan in exasperation and mutter. "You did."

Ara's eyes halved. "The one thing I am not going to miss is all of this god stuff that I don't understand." Her eyes grow tired looking. "It's like a history lesson everyday…"

Hestia chuckled and avoided Heidi's accusing look. **"Well, the only god you will be seeing after this will be Hermes. Rumor has it that he has taken quite a liking to Auradon Prep." **

"After all of this, I think I am happy with only seeing Hermes." Ara shuddered and said, "All of this has given me a form of PTSD. No offense, Hestia. You're actually pretty cool." She says looking to the older goddess.

Heidi shook her head. "Eh, you might actually see her again. You'd be surprised how often I've found my universe's Hestia gallivanting around Auradon City posed as a little girl." She folded her arms in thought. "Hell, I've even seen her on the Isle once or twice."

Ara's mouth was agape in shock and surprise. "Wait you can turn into a… You saw her as a…" Ara's smile returned tenfold. "I can see that. We might cross paths again. As long as I don't get anymore history lessons or thrown into anymore perril, I am okay with it."

Hestia smiled and closed her eyes. **"I only give lessons to those who need it."**

Heidi's eyes halved as soon as she heard that. "Oh? So I constantly need lessons? Figures…" She muttered before looking at Ara. "If you ever see a little girl with orange eyes and _this _Hestia's hair along with a _huuuge _red cloak that practically drowns her, you've found a wild Hestia."

Ara hums and nods. "A wild Hestia, hm? I will...keep that in mind." She stores the information in the back of her mind for later. It may come in handy even if she thinks it's a tad farfetched.

Heidi flopped on a nearby couch and closed her eyes. "Oh, by the way, I think Hestia favors you. She doesn't admit that kind of stuff, unlike Hermes who will _literally _announce it to the heavens, but I know my aunt." She said a little bit _too _casually. "I can tell when she likes a human, she stays in her adult form. Most times she'll hide as a little girl since no one will notice her that way."

Hestia blinked at that before smirking and teleporting away in her column.

"See what I mean? Doesn't admit it." Heidi said in a laid back manner.

Ara took a moment before the information sunk in. "Hestia favors me…" That's when she began to spark in hyper excitement once again. "Hestia favors me! I am fangirling to the max! Wahoo!" She shouts while running throughout the base of the vehicle, releasing some of her energy.

Triple G dove out of the way before she was cooked on sight. "Careful, Ara! Try not to blow us up, okay!?" He told her as she ran around giggling like a young child.

Heidi didn't appear bothered as the girl ran past her, shocking her a bit in the process. Truth be told, she had been hit head on before with a lightning bolt so this was nothing.

As for the rest of the passengers, they took cover. The cats woke to the sound of Ara's cheering and took it upon themselves to get the heck out of there. Chester hid under the couch while Deuce evaporated. Triple G stayed clear of water or any conducting metals.

George saw this coming. He dug in a bag beside his seat and pulled out a rubber jacket. He traded his current jacket for the jacket that would insure his safety.

Triple G frowned at him in slight jealousy. "Show off…" He audibly mumbled.

Heidi opened her eyes and chuckled, patting down her hair that had been defying gravity since she got zapped. It wasn't like she was immune to electricity, the weekly smiting by her loving uncle still hurt, but stuff like this was so low in comparison to the amount of power released by Zeus that it didn't even harm her. _Hm, I guess she took it better than I thought. _She thought in amusement.

Ara returned by sliding on her knees. She laughed for a moment before looking at her hiding friends. "Too much?" She asked them.

"Don't mind us. We're just not lightning proof." George states.

Ara smiles sheepishly and says, "Sorry. I guess I got too excited?" She scratches the back of her head.

Chester calls from under the couch. "Don't worry about it. You're just an Ara. That's what Aras do."

Ara chuckled and shook her head. "I guess…"

Heidi shrugged. "No harm done to me."

Seeing that no one was toasted by her sudden burst of energy. Ara put her smile back on her face and sat on a barstool. "Don't worry Heidi. We are almost there." She says while looking out of the window.

"Oh, I ain't worried about that. I'm worried about the thunder and lightning that's gonna come with me stepping on the outskirts of Olympus." Heidi said, rubbing her chin as her eyes narrowed.

Ara looked over to her. "Maybe that Zeus guy will be occupied? There is a good chance that you will be fine."

Heidi suddenly smirked. "Zeus could sense me from a hundred miles away. My magical signature is practically identical to my father's, save a few differences, and Zeus smited me as soon as I entered Olympus because he thought I was Hades."

Ara blinked. "Magic has signatures?" Feeling overwhelmed by everything she has learned over the trip, she cradles her head. "My poor, poor mind…"

Heidi rubbed the back of her neck. "Not many people can detect it, it's pretty much only the gods now, and it's almost like feeling you know someone even if you can't see them. You just...feel them. Like, I mean my dad has a cold feeling to his and Mal's feels like fire. My skills are spotty though, so I can't really be trusted on the subject. Don't worry about it." She explained before smiling gently.

Ara thought for a few seconds before saying, "Wow, I wonder what I would feel like? I hope I won't feel wet...or cold. Or cold and wet. That's kind of uncomfortable. I would want to feel like something awesome." She rambled aloud.

Heidi shrugged. "It's not like I can actually sense your magic. The only people I can do that with are my family members. Hell, I still mess up on a few of the god's every now and then." She chuckled and leaned back. "I'm not good at that little trick."

"I might have to ask Hazel, then. She described something similar when we first met. Honestly, I thought she was crazy, but now I see what she was talking about." Ara says. She is also glad that her sister is sane after all.

Heidi tilted her head. "That'd be pretty cool if she could sense yours through the family bond. That's how I can sense differences in my father's magical aura, that he somehow still possesses, and I how I can tell when good Ol Zeusy is gonna hit me with a bolt." She chuckled in amusement before shaking her head. "Works with all the family members."

"Well, at least you have a heads up. I feel that you'd be fine." She says as her smile falls. She looks at the ground in thought. "I can't believe it's the end already. I am relieved, but pretty messed up." She says with a sad smile. "It might ne these stupid nee emotions, but I am really going to miss ya."

Heidi nodded, her smirk falling as she thought over the words. "I will miss you all as well. Can't say I'll probably do anything like this ever again and, despite all the problems, it has been _strangely _nice." The goddess scratched the side of her head. "I haven't hung out with anybody this long besides Mal and her group and Audrey."

Ara gave Heidi her full attention. "Man, it sounds like you're pretty lonely in your world." She continues, "That kind of sucks because you are so charismatic."

Heidi's eyes closed at that. "The last person I met that _actually _treated me like a normal person and not the crazed daughter of Hades was Gil. Too bad he's stuck on that stupid place." She said sadly, sighing as she frowned even more.

Ara's frown deepened as well. She grappled in her mind for anything that could lighten the mood before she thought of something. "Well, if you ever need me, any of us, we are just through the mirror." She refers to the magic mirror sitting on it's glass covered resting place.

"I think...I'll leave the mirror here. Audrey has hidden Evil Queen's mirror down in my workshop by now and probably asked for one of the gods to make sure only her and I could get down there." Heidi shook her head at the thought and smiled softly. "Besides, I'd only mess up the connection if I took that thing. I'll stick with the risk of getting a lecture with a princess about theft."

"That means...we will still have a way to talk to each other! You're the best!" She exclaimed before realing herself back in. "Jeez. This overly excited Ara is going to be the death of me."

Heidi laughed and her smile widened. "Well, Hestia is a damn good therapist if you ever need an ear. She put up with my father's fits and mine as well." She paused and tilted her head. "And, I mean, what's a little mirror gonna do to get me in trouble? Hermes destroyed the dimensional walls a while back and he got a slap on the wrist after he fixed it."

Ara smiled but before she could say anything Chester's voice called out his spot beside George. "Two hours remaining!"

Ara perked up when she heard that. "Well, I should attempt to make breakfast. You can't face the gods on an empty stomach." She turns her attention to the kitchen.

_Most of the time I face them like that. _Heidi thought in amusement, sinking further into the couch.

"I have been taking lessons from Hestia. You better watch out! I'm a flavor master!" She exclaimed while holding a spatula in one hand and a knife in the other.

Heidi raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh? My aunt has been giving cooking lessons?"

"Yep. If not, we would have died of food poisoning a long time ago." She admits with a scratch of her head.

Triple G says, "Ya got that right."

Ara squints her eyes at him then returns to her current mission. "_Now_. I know as much as a master chef. Prepare to be amazed!" She says with confidence.

_I probably shouldn't tell her that Hestia is the least experienced out of my three aunts. _Heidi thought with halved eyes, knowing well that Hestia had _actually_ learned from Hera and Demeter rather than having it as a natural talent.

Ara giggled and said, "Who wants to be my taste tester?"

Chester pushed Deuce and Triple G out of the way immediately. "Me! I am the most refined. I have the best suggestions. It's as simple as that."

Ara thought for a minute. "Oh, that sounds legit. You're hired!" She says while Triple G and Deuce pretty much have rain clouds above their heads. "C'mon, Chess. Let's get to it." She says as they both go off to work ln breakfast.

* * *

Almost to the wall dudes! Are you excited? You're not?! Awesome!

Lol just kidding. Stay tuned!

SuperNova out⭐


	20. The Wall

A bright light traveled through the forest as Hazel made her two-second return. She blinked a bit before turning to look at Mal. Mostly to make sure she was still there. The last time she teleported someone other than herself, Triple G ended up in the Bahamas!

On the bright side, Mal was still next to her as she should be. Hazel let out a breath of relief. "We are here. You okay?" She asked, making sure the teleportation process didn't harm her in any way.

Mal blinked a few times before nodding. "Yeah, I'm good considering that's the first time I've ever hitchhiked a teleportation." She said with a small smirk.

Hazel smiled and shrugged. "It is faster than the way we traveled. That is for sure." Hazel turned and bit her lip. Then she looks back at Mal and says, "We should hurry. Maybe if we take to the air, we can see how far along they are and try to beat them."

Mal paused at that and folded her arms. "It _would _give us an idea. Besides-" She cocked her head to the side. "-Dragons fly fast."

Hazel thought for a moment before a large grin formed on her face. "I know I can pretty much fly on my own, but just this once…" She took an excited pause. "Can I ride on your back?" She asked while keeping her grin.

Mal raised an eyebrow in surprise as she had never been asked such a request. "...Sure." She said rather reluctantly, only giving in due to the other girl's expression.

She bounced on her heels due to her victory. "Yay!" She clapped so fast you could barely keep up with her hand movements. "Well, we should be on our way, then." She smiles brightly.

Mal nodded and stepped away as her eyes began to glow. Purple smoke surrounded her and funneled upwards before Mal emerged in her dragon form. The dragon looked at Hazel with what could only be a smirk before gesturing for her to hop on.

"Show off…" she murmured. She raised her hand which allowed a staircase of levitating rocks to form. She ran up her staircase then jumped onto Mal's back. "Okay, I'm good." She says to let her know she is secured.

Mal let out a growl in reply before slowly gaining height as her massive wings flapped. The dragon looked back at the girl as if it were checking before it nodded and took off,

Hazel was absolutely thrilled. At this moment, she was so happy that she never had a fear of heights. "Woo! This is more than awesome! It's like a trackless roller coaster!" She shouted.

The dragon practically laughed when she heard that and ascended a bit more.

When Mal had ascended, Hazel had reached up to touch the fluffy cumulonimbus clouds that were minding their own business. Her fingers trailed through them, making marks like decorations in a cake. "I always wanted to do that." She said confidently.

Mal didn't respond but the dragon glanced back at her with a small smile.

Hazel smiled back. _"Stop getting distracted! You're up here for a reason! Find the RV!" _Her mind yelled at her. With that, she focused and looked for any sign of the familiar vehicle.

She could see the wall. It was as plain as the sun. She looked from the wall to the road that they were supposed to be traveling on. _"I guess this is why it's good to know how to read maps…" _She thought. She kept looking until she saw the golden shine of the black and gold vehicle. She knows that shine from anywhere.

"There it is! There's my RV!" She exclaimed while pointing to her rental vehicle. "They are not too far off from the wall either."

Mal nodded in confirmation, making sure they were hidden above the clouds so they weren't seen when they flew over it.

Hazel's face changed to one of determination. "Okay, you go to the guards. I need to go and warn them." She stated.

Mal looked back at her with a questioning look in her eyes. She jerked her head in the direction of the ground as if asking her if she wanted to land.

Hazel blinked until she picked up what the dragon was asking. Then she smiled and said, "Nah. That will slow us down. You keep flying. I have my ways." She said with a hint of pride.

Mal blinked in surprise as she heard that before looking away as she descended a bit so that it wasn't that far of a drop as it was previously. The dragon let out a growl before shaking its head as if it were in amusement.

Hazel rolled her eyes and stood on the dragon's back. "See you at the wall!" Without a second thought, she jumped off yelling, "Cannon ball!"

Thankfully she had a plan, but she didn't tell Mal that. Was it a crime to have a little fun? In the meantime, Hazel went head first and put her arms at her sides to gain as much speed as possible. She would need it to catch up to the speedy vehicle.

Mal's eyes widened at that and she resisted the urge to snatch the girl out of the sky. She was aware that Hazel _probably _had a plan that required her to plummet to the earth but it still caused a bit of panic to form within her. She shook her head and returned to the clouds before picking up speed and disappearing from sight as the clouds hid her.

As soon as Mal disappeared, Hazel had initiated the second part of her plan. She had used her earthen magic to form a surfboard out of what seemed to be some type of stone. She carefully puts her feet on the proper places and twists her heels to make sure she has good traction.

When everything was found to be satisfactory, she pulled up on the board. It was perfect timing. One second later and she would have been roadkill. Hazel didn't seem to mind, though. She was too busy having fun with her first time earth surfing.

The RV had traveled a bit of distance while Hazel was free falling, but with the speed Hazel descended with she was gaining on the RV quickly. She expertly swiveled out of the way of other vehicles and successfully traumatized passengers as well drivers.

Eventually, she caught up with the vehicle, but she was going too fast to stop on a dime. Hazel squinted her eyes as she initiated the third part of her plan. She prepared herself to jump. Once she made a certain distance, she jumped. She used her magic to allow herself to pass through the RV and dissolve her board at the same time.

Out of complete nowhere, Hazel came rolling on the RV floor. Dizzy and surprised, she looked at everyone who was looking back at her and said, "Uh...hi?" She said while still on the floor.

Heidi blinked in surprise, unable to come up with a proper response. Hestia, on the other hand, looked at the girl before looking at Ara. **"**_**That **_**is a dramatic entrance." **She said, completely unfazed by the sudden appearance as if she was used to such a thing.

Ara blinked multiple times until what Hestia had said sunk in. When that happened, Ara's eyes had become halved.

Chester, whose back was hunched because of her surprise appearance, says, "Hazel...long time no see. Here to see Heidi off?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hazel blinked before standing abruptly as if she had remembered why she was there. "Oh, yeah. About that…" She stammered. "Well, back at home I talked to Mal...long story short all of the guards are at the wall armed with weapons of the gods." Hazel took some time to catch her breath after all of what she had been through that morning.

Instead of appearing surprised, Heidi sighed and shook her head. The look in her eyes screamed that she should've known about that and her frown only matched her annoyed look. "In this Auradon they still have the weapons...Dammit. Hestia, make a note to tell Ares to retrieve his weapons after this is all over." She said to the goddess that stood next to her.

Hestia nodded and a notepad appeared in her hand as she scribbled down the request.

"I...wasn't...finished." Hazel manages to get those few words out of her mouth. All of her adrenaline catching up with her. She took a seat on the floor. "I talked it over with Mal, convinced her that you were not Hades, and now she is on her way to stop the guards. I am only here to give you guys a heads up so you all won't panic and do something stupid." She says the last part while mainly looking at Ara whom shrugged and smiled knowingly.

Heidi blinked when she heard that. "You managed to convince Mal I'm not Hades? Wow...that's something considering that would make her-" She quickly shoved her hand over her mouth, stopping herself from saying whatever she was about to say.

Triple G looked at Hazel in awe. "Wait, you convinced Mal? How'd you do it? What'd you tell her?" He questioned.

Hazel folded her arms together and said, "The truth."

Ara blinked. "Well…"

Triple G laughed. "Now, don't we all feel stupid!"

Chester shrugged. "It's a Hazel thing. If it would've been anyone else, we would be going down!"

Heidi didn't say anything, choosing to keep her hand over her mouth as she knew she'd say something she wasn't supposed to say. If she said what she was about to say back there, well, she'd have two Mal's attacking her. One waiting for her back home to use her as a dragon chew toy while the other one might turn her into a charred mess or something. Overall, it wouldn't go well for her no matter the world.

Ara raised an eyebrow at Heidi before asking, "What's got you riled up? You look like you're about to fight off a dentist."

Heidi shook her head and refused to respond to that. Hestia cocked her head to the side before smirking. **"It would seem as though she wants to say something that might result in her personal demise." **Hestia said, prompting the younger goddess's to look at her. Heidi shot a glare at the older goddess and Hestia merely replied with a chuckle.

Deuce looked to Ara who looked to Chester who looked to Hazel who looked to Triple G who looked to George: the very distracted driver. They all responded with a shrug.

"You two and your God stuff…" Ara says as she lays down on a nearby recliner.

Hestia chuckled once more. **"Oh, it has nothing to do with Olympus or any other gods. It has to do with a certain individual you all know. I am surprised none of you have found out, Heidi has let it slip countless times."**

Heidi finally moved her hand and frowned. "Don't you dare…" She muttered, her eyes lighting up as a warning.

George scoffed. "Have you _seen_ our test grades!? We are not the brightest bulbs in the shop when it comes to riddles and work in general." He chuckled as he drove.

Ara nodded in agreement while Triple G said, "I would complain if it wasn't true. The only ones that would stand a chance are Hazel and Chester. Definitely not Deuce." He shrugged when Deuce squinted his eyes at him.

Hestia lifted her hand to her mouth as Heidi twitched. **"Perhaps a reminder would be helpful."**

"Hestia, shut up!" Heidi crowed, charging towards her in an attempt to jump her.

Hestia simply sidestepped, causing Heidi to land on the floor with an "Ouch…" Hestia looked down at her in amusement before looking at them. **"Earlier Heidi said that she could feel what her family member's magic felt like. Hades feels cold, but she also mentioned that Mal's felt like a fire." **Hestia stepped forward as she dodged Heidi's flailing arms that tried to latch onto her leg.

Deuce, Ara, Triple G, and George were dumbstruck. George even stopped driving to raise an eyebrow at the goddess.

Chester rolled his marble-like eyes. "Oh come on, you guys! Alright, Hazel best friend conference." He waved his paw, signaling her over.

Hazel telepots over to him and spoke in a hushed tone. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I should be. We have known each other for years after all." He says as he picks with his claws.

Hazel thought deeply. "I remember feeling Ara's magic before we first met. She hadn't even walked through the door yet. This could be something similar."

Chester nodded. "A magical bond? Not unheard of. So, Heidi has a magical bond with her father and Mal. What about you and Ara?"

Hazel shook her head. "Heidi has shown no sign of sensing us nearby and I cannot sense her either."

Chester's eyes widened. "My...my. That could only lead us to one conclusion. You and Heidi must be able to sense your own family. That's it. Heidi can sense her father. You can sense your sister and undoubtedly your mother."

Hazel smirked. "Are you trying to say what I think you are trying to say?" She folded her arms together.

He smiled triumphantly and said, "If the shoe fits." He fixed his bow tie, forgetting his hushed tone.

Triple G called, "Hey over there! Any results?" Referring to the rest of them left in the dark.

Hazel smirked at Heidi. "Have any other family members that we don't know about?" She said with her arms still folded.

Heidi, who had given up and was flopped on the floor, shook her head. "Just dad, Hadie, and me. Hadie's my twerp half-brother who looks _just _like dad."

Hazel and Chester were not convinced. Hazel called for Ara to get her a platter. Ara nodded wondering how this was going to end. Once she got the platter, Hazel held the platter in the middle of her hand.

She snapped.

Once she snapped, the platter was filled with plump, juicy, lushious, ruby strawberries. Some cut in decorations.

Hazel looked at the platter and said, "Wow, don't these look good. You know, I know someone else who loves strawberries. She bugs me every morning to give her extra on her waffles…sounds familiar…" She waves the platter around attempting to tease the young goddess into telling the truth.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Nice try. A princess has pulled that trick before and I sure as hell ain't falling for it again."

Hazel's smirk increased. "Oh? I have competition? Well, can that princess do this?" She closed her eyes and focused a bit harder. Multiple cookies appeared on the platter as well. "Double chocolate chunk." She stated proudly.

The blonde's eyes halved when she heard that and she carefully tilted her head. "Not...that." She muttered in sheer annoyance, backing up and hiding behind Hestia.

Hestia smirked in a mischievous manner before disappearing, leaving Heidi with the sight of both the cookies and strawberries.

Hazel, smirking playfully, held the platter out, but still not in reach. "C'mon. You know you want 'em. Don't make me raise the stakes higher." She said with a raised eyebrow.

Heidi shook her head. "I doubt you can make me talk. I'm not gonna go ahead and tell you when I promised to say silent until she told me to."

Hazel asked with halved eyes still holding her playful smirk. "Who told you to?"

Heidi blinked before her eyes went huge and she groaned. "Gah! I told her I can't hold a secret well! I always let it slip." She said with a frown before holding up her hands. "I still can't tell you, it would be breaking a promise and that means serious punishment for us gods."

Ara raised an eyebrow and grabbed a cookie off of Hazel's platter. "It's not like we are going to tell anyone. Me personally, why would I? Mal and I hate each other." She finished and bit into her cookie before her eyes widened. "Whoa! These are good!"

Hazel shrugged due to the compliment. "I've been practicing with my plant based magic. Oh, and heat and made cookies back at home. Totally organic." She said.

When she said that, the boy's eyes lit up and they all grabbed cookies and strawberries off of the platter. They also hummed in enjoyment.

Heidi's eyebrow visibly twitched when she heard all this. "Fine, you know what? If you can guess who it is I'll confirm it. There's the clause." She said with a sigh.

Deuce turned around with stuffed cheeks and two cookies in each paw. "What about Santa?"

Everyone looked at him with halved eyes before turning back to the task at hand.

Hazel's smirk reclaimed it's station and she raised an eyebrow. "Alright, then. I guess that will work." She says biting into a cookie herself.

Heidi looked away, almost as if she was unhappy at the very words she said. "Well, go ahead, start guessing. I rarely make this exception."

Ara shrugged. "Anything has a price. That's why I love being rich!"

"Ara, shut up! This is no time for that." Hazel scolded her, which made Ara roll her eyes. Hazel went into her thinking zone while everyone took random guesses. Well, except for Chester. He was taking his time.

Hazel reaches in the back of her mind as she thinks. She was deeply into her thinking zone until she heard, _"Hazel!"_

Hazel inwardly sighed._ "What Ara?"_

_"I am no rocket scientist, but if we combine our info, I am sure we can guess this right." She says mentally as Hazel ponders her request. _

_"Fine, what info do you have?" She asks._

_"Well I know that she did tell me about that magical connection thing. She said she could do that will all of her family members. I know you think it's Mal well… I am in your mind for goodness sake. But what is Mal to her?" Ara asked mentally._

_Hazel took a moment to ponder this. "Do you think she is her cousin?" She asked Ara._

_Ara thought herself. "I don't think so, but my mind is halfway working because of that chocolate. One of the gods must be Mal's other parent, then." _Ara physically shrugged. "_The only family Heidi has are gods."_

A light bulb went off in Hazel's mind. She clapped once she made the connection. "Mal is significantly younger than Heidi. The only family Heidi has are gods." She turned to Ara and said. "You know for a fact that Mal was born on the isle, right?"

Ara scoffed. "Of course. I was pretty much raised by her mother."

Hazel smirked and said, "And who is the only god that is confined to the isle?"

Ara squinted and blinked for a moment. Then a light bulb went off. "Oh, that's Hade-wait, WHAT!?"

"Umm, excuse me…" George called.

That was when they realized that they had begun to talk aloud.

Hazel blinked before saying, "Sorry, forgot you guys were there…" Hazel looked over at Ara whom had her mouth agape.

Heidi who had been silent the entire time gazed at them with an unreadable look in her eyes. "Is that a guess?"

Hazel opened her mouth, but Ara spoke for her. "Please tell me that Mal is not your half sister. You are so cool, but _she_ makes me want to run into the sun. You two can't possibly be related…" Ara said as if she was trying to convince herself otherwise.

Heidi paused at that before waving her hand over her eyes and her hair. Her hair changed to purple that was identical to Mal's own while her eyes turned an otherworldly green that only belonged to Mal herself. "I've been told we share a resemblance."

The rest of their shocked faces couldn't even begin to describe how they felt inside. Most of them remained frozen in shock, but Ara took a deep breath with closed eyes.

She reached over and grabbed a cookie and extended it to Mal's look alike. "Cookie?"

Heidi accepted it and bit into it before sighing as a small smile crossed her face. "Oh I've missed cookies…" She mumbled as she pushed a lock of purple hair behind her ear.

Hazel blinked rapidly as she gathered herself. "Well...this was nice, but now I should be going."

Ara turned to look at her in confusion. "Going where?"

Hazel placed the platter on a nearby table. "I told Mal that I would meet her at the wall." She said simply.

"We are going to the wall." Ara argued as she folded her arms.

Hazel rolled eyes. "Ara, I am aware that you all are going to the wall. I can get there faster on my own."

Ara looked at the ground before her eyes flickered back to her sister. "Fine. Go on and meet up with _Mal." _She had a look of distaste as she said the name.

Hazel didn't pay any mind to it. She chalked it up as Ara stuff. "I will see you guys in a bit." With that, she passed right through the walls of the vehicle and it rippled like water. It continued to ripple until it settled and became solid once again.

Ara humphed in annoyance and, whether she admits it or not, jealousy. "She gives us cookies and fruit, then she leaves."

Heidi raised an eyebrow at that as she twirled a lock of her hair. _Hmm, and I thought my thing was surprising. _

Ara turns to look at Heidi and frowns. She shields her eyes. "It burns…" She says referring to how much she looks like her sister.

Heidi shrugged and snapped her fingers, prompting her hair and eyes to shift back to normal. "I told you we share a resemblance."

Ara went back to the couch she was laying on. All while grumbling complaints. "Mfhtlr...resemblance...stupid Hazel...mnmbmn...stupid Mal…" She flops on the couch in frustration.

George looked at Ara and said, "That's my que." He goes back to the driver's seat and continues the route.

"Yeah, sounds like it." Triple G agreed while carrying Deuce. He went with Chester and the four of them began a conversation. Mostly about the big tourney game on tv last night.

Hestia reappeared silently and sat down next to Heidi, handing the younger goddess her notepad without a word. Heidi raised an eyebrow before taking it and looking at what was written down. _List of things to do before I leave? Wait… _She looked back up at Hestia who had an innocent look on her face. _She means me. Yep. Figures. _Heidi thought as her eyes halved.

….

"You want us to _not _do anything?"

Mal pinched the bridge of her nose, fighting the urge to call Ben and force him to talk with the head guard. "_Yes_. Hades is not in Auradon, I...made a mistake and I need you all to let them pass."

The head guard regarded her with a confused look. "And the king?"

"Ben would agree with me on this and if I had the time I would have brought him to confirm this. I don't have that time however, and you might as well consider this an emergency." Mal informed him as her eyes narrowed.

The man seemed to hesitate for a moment before turning away and looking at the nearest guard. "We depart immediately." He said lowly, prompting the guard to nod and run off as he spread the news. The head guard faced the purplette and frowned. "I assume you can handle yourself?"

Mal smirked and chuckled. "Oh, of course I can."

The guard simply nodded and looked away before walking off. Mal sighed in relief and stretched. "That went well." She muttered, thinking how it could have gone wrong in _so _many ways.

Something in the air was closing in. It almost sounded like a jet speeding through the upper skies. Turns out, it was just Hazel coasting through the air. She was pretty familiar with her earth surfing ability by now and was coming in fast.

Before she landed, she made a couple of sharp turns, loops, twirled, and then she slowed enough to land in one piece. "Whoo!" She said as she hovered closer to the ground. "That was fun." She looked to Mal and stepped off of the dissolving rock. As soon as her feet touched solid ground, she nearly tripped on air. She caught her balance and chuckled in an embarrassed manner. "I take it things went smoothly?" She straightened herself back up.

Mal raised an eyebrow at her entrance before nodding. "Yeah, I think they are all heading back to Auradon City since I told them to do nothing."

Hazel smiled and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Mal. You have successfully taken some stress off my mind."

Mal shrugged and smirked. "It's not a big deal, I sent them here so it's only right that I send them straight back."

"True." She agreed. "But it was very noble of you to admit your wrongs for the greater good of others." She stands back up to look at her companion.

Mal looked away when she heard that. "I...guess I just felt guilty for trying to hurt an innocent person...All because I mistook her identity." She said quietly, her eyes softening a bit.

Hazel frowned a little at that statement. "Mal. It's really okay. No one wishes you ill. Except Ara, but you should already know that…" Hazel shakes her head. "Besides that, I can understand why you made your mistake. Is there something you need to...let off your chest?" She asked softly.

Mal's eyes flickered up at that. "No...why?"

Hazel's frown turned into a small, knowing smile. "I don't know. I learned something new about you from a goddess about an hour ago. I just thought that you would feel better if you talked about your problems instead of hurting people." She shrugged innocently at the end.

Mal paused before sighing and shaking her head. "If a goddess told you something about me, well, I…" She trailed off, not wanting to go into whatever she was thinking. "Whatever she told you is something I'm not going to talk about."

Hazel rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Oh my goodness! You two are just alike! I am beginning to see more than physical resemblance…" She complained with a bit of humor.

Mal blinked in surprise and cocked her head to the side. "Um, Hazel what are you talking about?" She let out a breathy chuckle. "It sounded a _lot _like you just said 'you two'."

Hazel an eyebrow. "I don't recall myself stuttering. I did say you two. That's what I said." She comfortably sat on the ground.

Mal looked even more surprised now. "I...I don't have any family besides my mom, I would _know _if I resembled someone." She said, waving her hand in the air to dismiss the very idea.

Hazel began to laugh behind her hands after Mal finished. "I'm sorry. I just…" She says as she grinned and giggled. "It's just that she said the same thing!" She used her best Heidi voice and said, "I don't have any other family members. It's just me and my dad." After that, she cracked up even harder. "Oh! I can't breath! Tell me Mal, where you delivered to your mother by means of storks? You didn't mention a father so…"

Mal threw her arms out in exasperation and frowned. "Yes, I have a father, is he important? No, not really, so what's the point of answering?" She said, her entire manner defensive before she sighed. "And _who _is this person you keep mentioning?"

Hazel was loving this. For some reason, she has been a real imp lately. Maybe it's this new personality. Her "Gardenia" side kicking in again. Oh, well. Picking with Mal is better than burning forest, so she will allow.

Hazel smirked at Mal mischievously. "Oh, you don't need to know who the goddess is, but trust me. She is a very reliable source." She folded her arms still holding her smirk. "Also, about your father, you don't need to answer. I already know." She blinked innocently.

Mal's eyes bugged out and she gaped. _"What?!" _She exclaimed, the look of sheer stupor on her face that only seemed to grow by the second.

"Did I...say something wrong?" Hazel asked, still wearing the same expression.

Mal didn't reply, the dumbfounded look still on her face as she tried to work through what she had heard.

Hazel shook her head in amusement. "Mal? Hello?" She said. She stood up to wave her hand in front of Mal's face. "Hi. I'm still here. Do you want me to make you more feel better berries?"

Mal finally snapped out of it and took a deep breath while closing her eyes. Ten seconds passed and she opened them to regard the other girl with a serious look. "A goddess told you this?"

With an unwavering look, Hazel nodded. She didn't say anything. She just looked at Mal with steady eyes as a cool breeze blew by.

Mal frowned and folded her arms. "I guess I have to hire Hermes again." She muttered, her eyebrow twitching at the idea of dealing with him again. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "So, you know that's he's my dad. It's not a big deal."

"Understatement." She stated plainly. "You are _his_ daughter and that's not a big deal!? You are a demigoddess for goodness sake!" Hazel folded her arms again.

"Not much of a title if you don't have anything that he has. All my magic? That's from my mom. I have _nothing _from him. I'm not going to call myself that when he isn't my father." Mal said, her voice turning deadly at the end as if the man himself were nearby.

Something inside Hazel wanted to press further. It was possibly out of a combination of curiosity and concern. "What do you mean?" She said, referring to the last part of her rant.

Mal, who was happy to continue her rant, scoffed. "He gave me nothing. To this day I haven't received _one _message, text, letter, _nothing! _It's like I don't exist! That idiot wouldn't do anything when it comes to communicating with me."

Hazel hums at this. "I know this is the last thing you want to hear right now, but I think I know what that's like." She says while looking up at the sun.

Mal raised an eyebrow, still in her irate mood. "He watched me from afar, sent people to watch me when he didn't want to. I doubt you've ever had someone like _that_. Someone who could care so little about his own child."

Hazel chuckled without mirth. "My situation is not like yours, but it has similarities. I have never seen my father. I know he's alive. He knows I'm alive. That's what I've gathered from my mother." She looked at Mal directly. "So, I can relate to the whole "no contact thing". I know what that feels like." She turned her attention back to the sky after she finished.

Mal was silent when she heard that, her ire slowly fading away as she thought over Hazel's words.

"Hey, Mal?" She called to the other girl.

"Hmm?" Mal looked at her with a questioning look.

She met her eyes again and said, "I know that the past was rough for you, but that's where it is. It's on the past. It's not how you start, but how you finish, you know?" She says with a small smile. "Don't worry about him."

Mal looked down in thought before nodding. "What's the point? He's still on the Isle, anyway." She said with the smallest of smiles.

Hazel's smile grew at that. "There's the Mal I know."

Mal chuckled and smirked before looking off into the distance. "I wonder how long it'll be." She said while folding her arms before looking at the other girl. "Oh and I'm not going back with guards. I'll fly back after everything."

Hazel looked at her in mild question. "You mean how long it will be until they arrive?"

Mal nodded with a thoughtful look on her face. "Yep."

Hazel looked in the distance also and said, "I am not sure, but it should be soon." She began to think of ways she could head back. She was also internally struggling on whether or not she should see Heidi off. After she was wondering if she should return with her group, but all of this drama with Ara lately made the thought distasteful. All of this caused her to frown as she thought of other options.

Mal clicked her tongue when she heard that and pulled her phone out. "Well, in the meantime I'm going to call Ben and explain the guard situation." She chuckled when she saw most of the guards already on the move. "It's going to be quite a bit of talking with the head guard."

Hazel looked to Mal when she was pulled out of her thoughts. "Calling Ben seems like a good idea. I feel as though you should." She said while watching the guards pack up and go.

Mal typed in the number with a smirk. "I have to call him anyway, I included him in the reason why these guys had to leave." She said before lifting it to her ear and walking away to a different area.

Hazel looked at Mal as she walked off with a touch of annoyance. Hazel felt aggravated and her frown deepened. Quickly, she vigorously shook her head as if that would shake all of her negative thoughts out. _"Focus on the task at hand. Nothing else."_ She mentally chanted. She found herself looking at the horizon once again.

888888888

"Ara?" George's soft voice called out to her. "Ara?" He called again. "Ara, wake up."

Ara finally woke up to George's tapping. She blinked groggily for a minute before raising on her elbows.

This is what she gets for turning her sleeping schedule upside down. Ever since her fight with Hazel, things have been very weird on her end. Then, Hazel ditched her to go meet up with Mal! She has told her about fraternizing with the enemy, but she never listens (as usual).

Ara blinked as she looked at the boy. "What George?" She asked plainly, wondering why he ruined her first sleep in days.

"We are here. I thought you might want to see her off and wish her well." He responded calmly.

Ara's eyes snapped open immediately. She has slept away her final hour with Heidi. The only other female (besides her sister) that she can really connect with. She immediately felt disappointment towards herself.

She raised up and rubbed her eyes quickly to get the sleep off of her eyes. She knew that this was going to make her a tab bit depressed, but it was needed. Who would bail on the very day they had been waiting for?

Ara shook her head and stood up. She looked to George. "Does Heidi know we are here?" She asked him.

He shrugged and said, "She should. I can ask if you want."

Ara nodded. "Yeah go do that. I will be...splashing water on my face in the bathroom."

He nodded and went to another area of the RV. The part that is passed the kitchen. "Heidi? Are you around here, love?" He called with his distinct accent.

Heidi quietly hopped out of a nearby shadow, the notepad Hestia had given her still in her hands. "Right here. I was just confirming with my assistant that all my belongings be returned to my house."

He nodded, now used to Heidi's entrances. "Oh, very well then. Ara wanted me to tell you that we have arrived." He gave her a smile.

Heidi briefly smiled and nodded. "Okay." She said before returning to her notepad.

"We will be waiting outside for you. We all want to send you off with good wishes, mate." He said happily as he began to walk off.

Heidi bit her lip before snapping her fingers and summoning her assistant. "Did we get everything?" She asked the tiny demon, paying it little to no attention as she focused on her writing.

The demon made an annoyed growl that prompted her to roll her eyes. "Stop getting so angry, I just asked a question."

Just then, Ara came stumbling by, still off balance from being awakened not too long ago. "Oh, hey Heidi. Packing up?"

Heidi looked up and nodded. "Uh, yeah." She closed the notepad and frowned a bit. "I was wondering if you wanted me to have my assistant drop off something at your dorm or if you wanted me to just give it to you now. I wasn't sure…" She said while scratching the side of her head.

Ara blinked while she thought. "Well...for the sake of others, it might be best to give it to me now." She chuckled. "Unlike your world, we are not used to seeing demons running around." She smirked at the end.

Heidi's eyes halved. "Oh, my world isn't either, it's just the fact that I've made a statement that they can't sue me anymore for my demons scaring them. If they sue me, well, that's just a dumb move considering my role as Temp Goddess of the Underworld." She said while shaking her head before smirking. "Bob, go fetch those two items I was describing to you."

The demon practically hissed when it heard that as it was forcibly sent away with a snap of her fingers.

Ara was humored by the little demon's terrible attitude. "Hmm. Temper, temper. He's a bit feisty, isn't he?" She said as her smirk increased.

"Feisty isn't the word I'd use." Heidi deadpanned and placed her hands on her hips. "One time he tried poisoning me and was caught by Cerberus and used as a chew toy. Not like it actually did anything, the little monster is practically invulnerable and could survive an all out war between my dad and my uncles. I think he just hates everyone."

Ara laughed and said, "So… He's like an evil cockroach?" She said with humor. "Have fun with that one."

Heidi chuckled humorlessly and lifted her hand. "Oh, I've been having fun for years now, I'm ready to dropkick him onto the Isle and let my father handle him." She snapped her fingers and the demon appeared in a puff of smoke with two items wrapped in a black cloth that had an image of a blue flaming bird on it. "Here we go."

Ara looked at the clothed items curiously. She even moved to the side to get a better view. "Huh, what are they?" She finally asked.

Heidi summoned her magic and floated the items into the air. "Well, one is the duplicate of the phone case I created for myself. The one that costs well over a million now. The other-" She grabbed one of the items and unwrapped it to reveal a _very _expensive looking crown. "-A reject from an order Evie requested from me. You can sell it, gift it, do anything with it, I don't care. Just consider it payment for everything."

Ara just stared at the items for a moment. She knew that the phone case was for Hazel from a little while back. Ara was sure that Hazel would receive it gratefully. She wasn't sure about the crown. Not that she didn't know that it was meant for her, she didn't know if she could accept it.

"Are-are you sure? I mean...I can't…" She trailed off out of a lack of better words. She was really not good at this stuff.

Heidi blinked before chuckling. "Don't worry about it. It'll cover everything you've had to pay for on this trip. Besides...It's not Audrey's shade of pink so she won't add it to her collection." She finished with a deadpan.

Ara took the crown and looked over it gazingly. Slowly a smile began to form on her face. "I...I think I'll keep it." By then, she was fully smiling as she looked at the sparkling item.

Heidi had a knowing look on her face as she wrapped the phone case up in its cloth. She chuckled softly before sending her demon away and handing the case to the girl. "I've been told my jewelry makes great gifts."

Ara looked up at her with glassy eyes. She vigorously blinked and turned away briefly. "We should be heading out now. I am sure the others would want to...you know. Say their piece." She said as she casually wiped at her eyes.

Heidi nodded and smiled before stopping. "One last thing, if anyone asks about the image on that cloth tell them it's the symbol of a god. It's _actually_ the new symbol for my store, but you can't exactly say that here."

"You got it." Ara said with a nod. "Well, you coming?" She said while gesturing to the door.

Heidi let out a chuckle before quickly going to the door and exiting the vehicle.

As soon as she left, Ara frowned. She, then, took a deep breath and headed outside with everyone else.

"There she is." Triple G said once he saw Heidi. "You all ready to go?" He asked with a smile.

Heidi paused and shot a blast of magic at her shoes, causing them to change into a pair of black boots. "Now I am, can't run for your life in five-inch heels. Unless it's a sale."

Chester rolled his eyes. "Of course. Can't forget that…" He grumbles in sarcasm.

Hazel appeared behind him and kicked him in a corrective manner. "Chester, manners!" She turned to Heidi and said, "Hope I am not too late."

Heidi smiled in an easy-going manner. "Not at all. I'm not in my uncle's yard yet so, in my book, you are early." She commented with a chuckle.

Deuce walked up to her and said, "I guess I will start the good-bye line. It has been a totally rad time with you, dudette. Stay righteous." He said with a grin.

The goddess grinned back and folded her arms. "Right back at ya."

George decided that he would go second, "It was pretty cool having you around. The only downside was that you kept beating me to all the bloody chocolate!" He said with humor.

Heidi laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, that's my thing. Chocolate."

George smiled brighter then pushed Triple G upfront. "Oh, is it my turn?" He looked around for a second. When no one protested, he shrugged. "Well, we got chased all over Auradon, were wanted by the cops, and went incognito for a week." He said then hopped up with excitement. "That was the greatest vacation I've ever had! I had fun getting into trouble with you, Heidi." He reached out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm glad I ended up creating a once in a lifetime journey." She responded with a twinkle in her eyes before taking his hand and shaking it. "If anyone believes it, brag about hanging out with someone from Olympus, it gets _major _cookie points, trust me on that one." She said knowingly, chuckling as she pulled away.

"Heck, yes I will!" He said before he stepped aside for Hazel.

Hazel smirked. "I met a deer in the forest. I have given him the name of Harold in your honor." She said playfully.

Heidi raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Good to know my couple hours of insanity will forever be remembered when you think of the deer."

She smiled and bowed. "You will be greatly missed." When she raised back up, she kept her smile.

That's when Chester walked up with studying eyes. He looked her up and down before speaking. "Well, it hasn't been awful with you around." He fiddled with his claws. "Dare I say, you are a pretty good chess player. Not as good as me, of course, but pretty good." He smirked at her.

Heidi chuckled and rubbed her arm. "Why thank you, that is the first time my skills have been acknowledged, I was starting to believe I did not know how to play." She said in amusement and tilted her head.

"Ha!" He laughed. "I like you. Take care of yourself." He said as he went back into position.

Now, it was Ara's turn. Not like she wanted it to be. She was too busy battling back tears and looking like a mess. She really didn't want to speak because of her current emotional state, so she just looked down at the ground hoping to be ignored.

Heidi noticed this and smiled gently. "I know how you feel and it's okay to not want to say it." She said in a calm tone. "I myself never say goodbye, goodbye is permanent and I never want to say that to a person. Breaks my heart a bit."

At this point, tears were streaming down Ara's face. "Stupid sensitive emotions." She grumbled. She looked at Heidi and said, "Well, how about...see you later, then?" She asked with a cracking voice.

Heidi chuckled softly. "That's the way I say goodbye. It means I will see you once again, even if it takes years for me to return." She looked at the ground, remembering the first time she had said it.

Ara's bottom lip trembled for a moment before she took a deep breath and nodded. "See you later, Heidi. My best friend. I will miss you." She says with a sad smile.

Heidi's eyes flickered up at that and before she knew it, she was already standing in front of the girl. "Even if you don't want a hug, you are getting one." She said in amusement before giving her one of her famous hugs.

Ara gratefully accepted the hug. She returned it will all of the strength she had at the moment.

Heidi smiled before gently pulling away. "Besides...I'm only going to be a mirror away. There's no way Fairy G is retrieving the Queen's mirror."

Ara chuckled. "Yeah. We'll keep in touch. Who said long distance relationships never work out?" She smiled as she wiped the wetness from her face.

Heidi chuckled and tilted her head. "If I can keep up with my father on an island a mirror should be a piece of cake, and I have to be my father's anger management teacher."

Ara gave her a smile and chuckled once more. Then, her gaze flickered to the mountain in the distance. "Well. I was...the last one." She said slowly gaining her voice back. "We still have a mission to complete, and it won't be complete until you head off." She said.

Heidi gazed at the mountain. "True, and it's only a couple of miles before I hit the danger zone, aka Zeus firing range." She said, shaking her head at the idea.

Ara smiled confidently and said, "I have a feeling that you'll be fine." She took another deep breath. "You can go now." She said with a playful smile and her eyes were still wet with tears.

Heidi rolled her eyes at that and chuckled as fire appeared on her arms. "Here's where the fun comes in." She murmured to herself while her hair lit up. She stretched a bit before giving them a mock salute. "Good day." She said in a playful tone before suddenly speeding off.

Ara smiled as she saw her zoom off into the distance. She sighed and turned to the sniffling group of teenagers she called friends.

Deuce held out a tissue for Triple G to take. He gratefully took it and wiped his completely wet face with it. "We've done good." He said with a hoarse voice.

"Yeah." Hazel said calmly, being the strongest one of the group. "Let's head home. I say we use our magic to teleport the whole RV back to Auradon prep."

Ara looked at Hazel questionably. "You think that will work? I really don't want anyone ending up in the Bahamas again." She says as she folded her arms.

Hazel smiled and said, "Nah. I've had practice. C'mon." She said as she lead everyone in. "Teleport in one, two, three." She said. Everyone sat and waited as they all disappeared in a flash of white light.

If they had waited a bit longer, they would have seen an incredible storm form seemingly out of nowhere. It shot out lightening of every color imagined and the thunder rocked the country side with how loud it was. Suddenly, a blue light shot into the sky, creating a boom as it did so. The boom caused the clouds to disappear and the storm was no more.

* * *

Well, guys. We have finally made it to Olympus. In the next chapter We will get to see how THAT goes and what awaits our...I don't want to say Heroes. They are more like goofballs.

Keep staying tuned!

SuperNova out⭐


	21. Amora

Heidi reached the gates of Olympus in record time, knowing well that she did not have much time left. The white splotches on her skin were suddenly spreading like a wildfire and even Apollo's special bandages weren't halting the process.

She transformed back into her human form and landed in front of the gates, a frown etched on her face. _I can't stay here for too long. _She thought before looking at the guard.

The guard at the gates looked back at her neutrally. "State your business." His voice was gruff and deep while his amber eyes held little to no emotion.

"The Gods are expecting me." She answered simply, lighting her hand on fire.

Her signature blue flames caused the guard's eyes to widen. "They have been awaiting your arrival." He opened the gates with the golden spear he held, gesturing for her to enter, "Come."

Heidi nodded as she entered and followed the guard. _Olympus __**looks **__the same. _Her eyes halved when she saw flashing lights and a certain god surfing a crowd of mortals he brought up to Olympus, _Even Dionysus' parties are the same! _

Her ears soon picked up several voices as they approached the area where the gods had their _important _meetings. By important she of course meant their arguments.

"**For the last time Hades has not escaped!" **An annoyed female yelled, sounding quite fed up now.

"**Then how do we explain the girl?" **A male asked quietly, almost as if he didn't want to be there.

_Definitely Hephaestus. _**  
**

Thunder rumbled and Heidi sighed, immediately knowing who was about to talk. **"She's an imposter! She must face punishment for impersonating a god!" **

Someone cleared their throat. **"We haven't met her yet, therefore we cannot place punishment on her. Until we find her guilty she is completely innocent."**

"**Puhlease!" **An obnoxious male laughed. **"She's caused so much strife in Auradon its pathetic! Innocent my ass, that girl has something up her sleeve and she's just waiting to unleash it!" **He clapped his hands together. **"And **_**I **_**for one will enjoy watching it unfold!"**

A very feminine voice scoffed. **"Of course you would, Ares. If you could you'd bathe in the blood of all the people in Greece." **

Ares cackled. **"Sounds like a dream come true! Oh Aphrodite, you truly know the way to my heart!"**

The guard opened the main entrance doors for her before retreating away. Heidi glanced back at the retreating figure before entering the room.

Her very presence caused the gods to halt in their arguments, the head of each god and goddess turning in her direction in almost perfect sync.

Zeus was the first to say something as he summoned one of his signature lightning bolts to his hand. **"So the imposter finally shows her face!" **He boomed as thunder followed shortly after.

Hera practically forced him to lower the thunderbolt, **"Will you calm down? Athena is right, she has done nothing."**

"_**Yet!**_**" **Ares said loudly, causing several of the gods to glare at him.

Hermes suddenly appeared in front of her before smirking and nodding. **"It is as I thought!"**

Everyone including Heidi all stared at him in confusion. **"What have you discovered, Hermes?" **Athena asked calmly, though she too was greatly confused.

Hermes zipped away, reappearing near to where Zeus and Hera sat. **"This imposter is none other...than Hades biological daughter!" **He declared while pointing at her.

A few of the rather unobservant gods gaped while the more intelligent gods looked at him dryly as Hermes grinned. **"She has not come to turn herself in, no-far from it! She has come to have something fixed because someone from **_**here **_**messed with it. That's not the most surprising thing however..." **He zipped in front of Heidi and grabbed her ember out of her hand. **"This woman...is from another dimension!"**

…

It was so silent that one could hear the breathing of the being next to them. Crickets were chirping as Hermes still grinned from ear to ear.

Finally, Poseidon was the one to break the silence. **"Hermes, that has to be the most ridiculous thing you have ever said." **He said with halved eyes as Artemis nodded from where she stood.

"**It truly must be." **She commented, looking at him in exasperation.

Apollo laughed. **"Have you lost your **_**mind**_**? It's one thing to say that she's his kid and we all believe that one, but to say she's not from this dimension? Hah!"**

Athena narrowed her eyes. **"Are you certain of this?" **This caused several of the gods to look at her in disbelief.

"**Athena, don't tell me you believe this-" **Apollo was shut up as Athena shot him a glare.

She turned her gaze to Hermes and the woman next to him, **"Speak."**

Hermes gave her a thumbs up. **"Normally when I stand next to living beings I can tell if they are near death or not. When I stood next to **_**her **_**she already felt dead! **_**Very dead.**_**"**

Heidi's eyes bugged out as she tried to get her ember from the flying god. "Excuse me?!" It was one thing to say she was undead, Hades and her were more undead than other gods, but to say she _felt _dead? That's just wrong...

"**I keep forgetting he can do that." **Apollo said with halved eyes as Artemis smirked.

"**I didn't." **His twin said, causing Apollo to gape at her.

Hermes ignored the two as he continued. **"The **_**only **_**other individual that feels this dead is Hades. This is due to the Underworld and it's...life-draining abilities." **Several of the gods narrowed their eyes at him and opened their mouths but were shut up when he raised his hand. **"Therefore-" **He dropped the ember into Heidi's waiting hands. **"-She **_**must **_**have spent a prolonged time in the Underworld. We have never sent a daughter of Hades to the Underworld, so she must be from a dimension where the alternate versions of us did!"**

"How would you know that?" Heidi asked, shooting him a confused look.

"**That's simple!" **He turned around midair. **"You aren't the only one who has fallen victim to the Underworld's transdimensional properties." **

"Uh, huh…" Heidi muttered, looking at him in suspicion.

The gods seemed to believe him as much as she did.

Hermes faked a hurt look. **"None of you believe me?" **

"Nope."

"**Not really."**

"**I usually just ignore you."**

Hermes wilted as Zeus cleared his throat, gaining the attention of all the other gods. **"We still have the matter of what to do with this imposter!"**

Ares jumped up, pointing his spear at her. **"Let me at her!" **He yelled, his grin wide as his scarlet eyes were huge in anticipation at the thought of killing her.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes as she heard the god's exclamation. **"I say we allow her to stand trial or something."**

"**I second that." **Athena stated, peering at Artemis from across the room.

"**I also agree." **Artemis said, folding her arms and elbowing Apollo.

Apollo frowned at her and shook his head. **"Well, I don't! For one, she just came out of nowhere and-!"**

"**We shall hold a trial."**

All the gods turned in perfect sync to see a calm Hestia beaming back at them.

Zeus looked stunned before looking back at them all. **"...A trial it is then."**

"**Oh, **_**come on**_**!" **Ares yelled, stomping out of the room and grumbling all the way.

Heidi glanced at the angered god before grabbing Hermes and pulling him down to her level while the gods began discussing her trial. "Hermes."

Hermes blinked and smiled. **"What's up?"**

"Seeing as how I can't get Hephaestus to look at my ember I need to get someone else to." Heidi stated in a low voice.

Hermes looked thoughtful before nodding. **"Well, I can take you to the person who broke your ember in the first place. They also happen to be that someone who can look at it." **He told her with a cheeky grin.

"Great." She looked around the room with a grimace. "One problem, how are we gonna get out of here?"

Hermes quickly grabbed her hand and chuckled. **"Easy, we just have to be quick."**

Heidi rolled her eyes and smirked. "Just don't get cranky when you get zapped for this later."

The god started floating, prompting her to float a bit as well, and this caught Zeus's attention. **"Hermes! What do you think you are doing?" **He boomed, a lightning bolt appearing in his hands.

The rest of the gods all turned their attention on Hermes. Hestia looked beyond amused and held her hand up to her mouth in an attempt to not laugh.

Hermes grinned widely when he heard the demanding tone. **"Just doing what I do best, saving the world and helping an innocent individual!" **He declared.

Heidi's eyes halved when she heard that. "Seriously? When have you _ever _saved the world?"

"**Oh, countless times, nobody remembers my tales though." **He responded with a laugh, causing Heidi to look at him as if he were an idiot.

Zeus stood up as a storm began to form above the city. **"Hermes, are you taking this imposter away before her trial?!"**

A golden fedora appeared on Hermes' head. **"Normally I would **_**never **_**do this, but this time the fate of the world and life as we know it is at stake!"**

"Now you are just being overdramatic." Heidi deadpanned.

Hermes tipped his fedora and shot them all a grin. **"Sayonara, muchachos!" **He called out before zipping out the door, barely dodging a bolt that was thrown his way.

…...

Hermes and Heidi landed in front of Hades' cave, prompting Heidi to look at the god in confusion. "Hermes, what are we doing here?"

Hermes chuckled as he unlocked the gate with a snap of his fingers. **"I am taking you to the person who messed with your ember!"**

She looked at him with halved eyes. "Are you saying Hades did it?" The god nodded. "From within the barrier." He nodded again. "And he was _somehow _able to pull me to another dimension?"

"**Yep! All of the above!"** Hermes confirmed happily, holding the gate open for her.

Heidi looked at him strangely as she entered the cave. "I think the gods may have been right to say what you have been spewing is ridiculous." She deadpanned as she walked down the tunnel.

Hermes wilted at that. **"Why does everyone keep saying that?" **He zipped in front of her. his blue eyes meeting hers as his look of sadness disappeared. **"I've **_**seen **_**your world, in fact I've met **_**you**_** before." **He stated with a grin as he pointed at her.

Heidi narrowed her eyes. "Oh? When was that?" She asked in suspicion as she folded her arms.

Hermes smirked knowingly as he closed his eyes. **"You were six and you were recently visited by **_**your **_**Hermes. About a minute or so after **_**he **_**left, I saw you walking around. Naturally, I was curious. It's not everyday you see a mini Hades running around the Underworld, so when I went down to ask you, you said, "Eh, Hermes? Did you forget something?" **

Heidi stared him before her eyes widened and her mouth fell. "You...I was talking with an alternate Hermes?!" She exclaimed before she slammed her hand over her mouth. "Shit."

There was a crash when she muttered the word and the sound of someone grumbling before it went eerily quiet.

"**Ooh, he knows we're here now." **Hermes said with a chuckle as he grabbed her hand and zipped down to where Hades was. The two appeared in front of the god who was 'pretending' to be asleep.

Heidi looked at him with halved eyes, knowing that he wasn't actually asleep. He _always_ did this when he wanted to startle intruders. _Seriously, why does he think this works? Tried it myself, dad, it doesn't work._

Hermes let go of her hand before floating over to Hades and jabbing him in the shoulder. **"Hades? You good?" **He asked with a wide smile before he flew up.

Hades grumbled something as he slipped his sunglasses off to glare at Hermes. "What's the occasion this time? You found a long lost daughter of mine and the others want their child support checks?" He asked sarcastically while stealing a glance at Heidi.

Hermes laughed and zipped over to Heidi's side. **"Well, she **_**is **_**your daughter, but that's not why we're here." **The god elbowed Heidi, prompting her to summon her ember. **"I need you to take a look at this." **Hermes plucked the ember out of her hands and tossed it to Hades.

Hades caught it with practiced ease and looked at it in surprise, "Looks like _someone_ is a fan." He said with a smirk, looking up at Heidi.

The goddess rolled her eyes. "Is there anything off about it?" She asked as she folded her arms.

Hades looked at it and tossed the ember into the air a few times. He picked up his ember and held it up to Heidi's before shrugging. "Besides the color, it's fine." He said while putting his ember back on its pillow. "Though, someone _did _put a magic spell on it, but that dropped as soon as you tossed it to me."

Heidi raised an eyebrow. "So, you weren't the one who did it? Hermes said you did." She gestured towards the flying god who grinned sheepishly.

Hades glared the other god. "In case you haven't noticed, _Hermes_, I'm stuck on a floating piece of garbage with a magic-blocking orb around it." He said sarcastically as he sat up and tossed Heidi's ember back to her.

"Told you so." Heidi deadpanned as she caught her ember, shaking her head at Hermes in exasperation.

"**The spell **_**felt **_**like Hades! The only way this could have happened is if someone made it look like it was Hades. That way he could be blamed while they got away with it." **Hermes exclaimed, rubbing his chin as he tried to think of who could have done it.

Heidi rolled her eyes before looking back at Hades, "There is one other problem."

"What might that be?" He asked, eyes lighting up in interest.

"I can't open the gates to the Underworld." Heidi stated with a frown.

Hades smirked as he stood up and strolled over to her, towering over her as he chuckled. "That means the Underworld doesn't consider you a demi-god or a goddess. Might wanna get that checked out." He told her while he poked her on the forehead.

Heidi looked confused as she looked herself over. "What's that supposed to mean? I _am _a goddess." She stated while tilting her head at him.

"Obviously." Hades chuckled while turning around and marching back to his throne. "If you want to get back into the Underworld you're gonna have to hitch a ride." He said as he picked up his ember. The god looked up at Hermes who was still in thought. "Hey, Hermes! Buzz off! I can't think with your shitty rambling!" He yelled at the flying god while glaring at him.

Hermes stopped rambling for a moment to look at the two of them before shrugging and zipping away.

Heidi looked at the god in suspicion. "Why did you just send him away?" She asked in caution as she held her ember close to her.

Hades rolled his eyes and spun to meet her gaze. "Hermes is a buzzkill and I didn't want him here." He said with a wide smirk. "Besides, I have an offer for you."

Heidi's eyes narrowed at that. "What kind of offer?"

Hades' smirk widened even more as he strolled over to her. "If you help me off the Isle, I'll open the gates for you." He told her casually, looking at her with 'innocence' in his eyes.

"Why the hell would I ever agree to that?" Heidi asked incredulously, gazing at him as if he said she had two heads.

Hades shrugged, turning slightly as he folded his arms. "Oh, I just thought that you, I dunno…" His head whipped in her direction and his eyes met hers. "_Have a time limit?_"

He knew he picked the right words as soon as he saw her eyes widen to astronomical proportions.

She made this sputtering sound as she pointed at him. "H-How the _hell _do you know that?!" She demanded as her eyes glowed, her grasp tightening around her ember.

"I'm the God of the Underworld, I know when someone leaves my domain. You aren't supposed to be here." He said as he approached her again. "As soon as I make it onto solid ground you are home free."

"...Can't Hermes do it?" Heidi asked, taking a step back as she glared at him.

"Paperwork." Hades commented as he chuckled. "By the time he fills it out you'll be out of time." He stood in front of her, his eyes filled amusement. "I think you'll find that I'm your only hope."

She narrowed her eyes, looking at her hands as she saw tiny patches of white littering her palms. She looked up at him. "If I wasn't desperate I would slap you."

He smirked as he held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Heidi looked at the hand before nodding and placing her hand in his. "We do."

Her eyes glowed and the two of them disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Hermes floated down from out of nowhere. **"This is not good." **He said, knowing well what Hades was planning to do with Heidi. **"I have to warn someone." **He zipped away as soon as he said that.

….

Heidi and Hades appeared near the school. Heidi shook her head as she let out a soft gasp. "Open the gates, now." She demanded, letting go of his hand and glaring at him.

Hades raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his chin. "How about..._no_." He grinned at her as his hair lit up. "I need you to help me."

"We never agreed to that." She hissed, not appearing to notice the patches of white spreading up her arms and onto her chest.

Hades did, however, and chuckled. "Ah, don't worry! It won't take long, you'll be down there in no time." He said dismissively before grabbing her arm. "Remember, I'm your only trip home." His tone turned dangerous as he grinned at her.

Heidi's eyes widened as the white coloring beginning to creep up her face. "You wouldn't dare." She growled, her eyes glowing as the tips of her hair lit up.

He leaned over her, narrowing his eyes as he chuckled lowly. "Oh, sweetheart, I dare. You should read the fine print next time." He squinted at the white coloring that covered her forehead. "You got a little something up there." He poked her forehead, causing her to smack his hand away.

"What is it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Hades smirked. "I think it's a...pimple?"

Heidi scoffed before whacking him on the shoulder. "You idiot! If I don't get down there now, I'll…" She paused as she closed her eyes and winced as her head pounded.

"You'll what?" Hades asked with a knowing smirk, "Aw, did someone get too close to my helmet? It's best to just embrace it, that's what I did and look at me now. I'm everyone's favorite god!" He did a spin as he gestured to himself. "You'll _enjoy it_!" He sang out the words as he laughed.

Her eyes snapped open, dark orbs in their place. "_Some _of us would rather not be the type of person that tries to take over Olympus!" She exclaimed, holding back to urge to punch that stupid smile off his face.

Hades swaggered over while his smirk widened, "Come on, don't be _shy_. I won't judge, in fact I quite like the white skin, you look _dead_." He commented, looking at the white coloring.

She gaped as she quickly looked herself over, "No, no, no, no, NO!" Her head darted up, eyes meeting his as she let out a growl. "Hades! Open them now!"

"Nope! I told you, I need help." He responded as he turned away.

Heidi gasped as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her body, "Hades! Please, I don't have any time before I-"

Hades whipped around, looking as giddy as a kid in a candy store. "Ooh, a few seconds? Man, you work fast!"

"Hades, I swear-"

She was shut up as her eyes suddenly glossed over and a dark energy swirled around her.

Hades chuckled as he watched. _Here we go! _He rubbed his hands together as he awaited the woman who would step out of the dark funnel.

The energy flew upwards to the sky as a ghostly white arm shot out to grab him by the wrist.

A woman with pitch black eyes and black hair stepped out, little to no emotion on her face as approached him. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him. **"Get that stupid smile off your face." **She said monotonously, letting go of his wrist and summoning her ember to her hand.

She changed the ember into a black staff that pulsed blue and waved her hand over her dress. The dress grew in length before it stopped at her now black heels, cracks etched themselves onto the dress as they too pulsed blue.

Hades blinked, looking her over and walking in a circle around her. "Hmm...I can work with this." He said, ducking as the woman swung her staff at him. "Hey! Watch where you're swinging that thing." His eyebrow twitched as he looked at her.

She didn't appear fazed as she tilted her head. **"Shut up."**

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Is this all I'm getting? I was expecting more..._evil_, y'know." The god poked her in the arm. "Maybe it will kick in later." He said to himself as he tried to get a reaction out of her.

A reaction he did get.

The man had to dodge a flaming kick from her as soon as she gazed at him. **"Do you ever shut up?"**

"Do you ever say anything nice?" He grumbled, while shaking his head.

"**Not to you." **She fired back, pointing her staff at him. **"You are an idiot and you deserve to be treated as one."**

"I am a _god_! Not an _idiot_!" The god's hair flared as he yelled, stomping over to her.

She jabbed him with the staff. **"Tomato, tomahto." **

Hades looked at her with halved eyes, his hair now back to normal. "Seriously, are you going to act like this _all_ day? I need somebody_ useful_, not...whatever _this _is." He gestured to her in exasperation.

"**I won't help idiots like you. Your goal is ridiculous and impossible." **She responded with halved eyes as she twirled her staff and pointed it at him again.

"Hey! I take offence to that!" He exclaimed, looking quite irritated now.

"**I was hoping you would." **She deadpanned before looking away in the direction of the school. **"Are you going to do anything to them?" **She asked as she turned her dark gaze to him.

Hades let out a laugh, "Them? Only if they get in my way." He told her while he folded his arms. "Why? Are you gonna do something about it?"

She looked at him with zero emotion. **"No. I don't care what happens to them." **

"Then why'd you ask in the first place?" He asked, scoffing as her saw her roll her eyes.

Her eyes narrowed at his question as her staff began glowing. **"I needed to know if I should waste my time on you. Perhaps I will observe you briefly before I command Hermes to open the gates." **She said disinterestedly, watching as the patch of grass under her turned red.

Hades instinctively backed away as he saw a massive three-headed dog rise out of the ground. The woman looked up at the dog before jumping up onto its back and sitting on a throne that was attached to the dog's body by a harness.

Hades blinked. "You summoned Cerberus?" He asked, looking dumbfounded at the sight of the woman sitting so calmly on his guard dog's back. He took a moment to regain his thoughts before he looked at the dog. "Wait, why are you obeying _her_? I'm _Hades_! She's a knockoff version of me who is, _apparently_, my daughter!"

The dog simply blinked at her master's words.

Hades gaped before looking up at her. "What did you _do_?" He hissed with a glare, his hair lighting up while he frowned deeply.

"**Me? I did nothing, moron. We share the title God of the Underworld, therefore Cerberus obeys me as well." **She told him as she transformed the staff back into her ember. **"In fact, she likes me more. If you wish for her to do anything I would have to agree with you."**

Hades folded his arms as he approached the dog. "So, if I said I wanted her to burn down that building-" He pointed at the school with a grin.

He was cut off as she chuckled. **"I would have to agree with you."**

His eyebrow twitched and his grin fell as he saw her lean back in her throne. "This is a load of shit. I should kick your ass down there for this!" He yelled, tempted to pull out his ember.

"**Be my guest, you are a deceiving liar." **She stated while her dark gaze settled onto him. **"You say you keep deals, yet you lied and tried to insert something in the nonexistent fine print." **

He placed his hand on his heart as if he had been physically wounded by her words. "Oh, you wound me, I would have returned you _eventually_, just after I was living the good life!" He waved his hands through the air as he smirked.

"**Liar." **She muttered as her eyes narrowed.

"I heard that." Hades grumbled while glaring at the school.

She rolled her eyes and glanced at the school as well. **"If you wish to do something do it now. I have no patience for your games, Hades." **

Hades shot her a glare and 'hmphed' as he began marching towards the school. "You have no patience for anything it seems. You never even bothered to tell me your name and here you are speaking this shit like you run this place."

Her eyes seemed to sparkle slightly at the word 'name'. **"My name? Hmm…" **She rubbed her chin before smirking and settling back into her throne. **"You may refer to me as Amora."**

Hades raised an eyebrow and glanced over her shoulder. "Amora? Heh, sounds vaguely familiar. Have we met?"

Amora's eyes halved while she commanded Cerberus to start moving. **"We met twenty minutes ago, idiot."**

Hades shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Right, right." He waved her off and grinned at her. "I was just wondering, no need to get your panties in a bunch, _A-mor-a_." He said the name in a mocking tone and drew out each syllable.

She didn't respond to that and instead turned her attention to the school. **"How do you plan on gathering the students? I suspect you would prefer to have a crowd watching you and your little show." **She said with a roll of her eyes as she leaned on her hand.

"Ah, I got just the trick! Works great when I have to chat with Chernabog about our business." Hades chuckled, wringing out his hands and stretching his neck.

"**I don't even want to know." **Amora said with halved eyes.

Hades rolled his eyes and tapped his throat twice with a glowing finger before shrugging. "Testing, one, two, anyone hear me? If you can, great, if you can't, just follow your fellow students when they begin screaming and crying in fear. This is Hades, your favorite god of _all _time, and my _lovely_ assistant-" Amora fired a blast of energy at him, zapping him and causing him to scowl. "-Ow. I _mean_, my _partner _in crime, Amora. We are requesting your presence out on the front lawn ASAP, make it snappy, we've also got Cerberus out here for all who want a selfie. I'm charging fifteen bucks a shot. Come and get em now while she's not out for body parts!" He pulled out his ember. "Okaaay, so everybody knows what they are supposed to be doing? If you wish for me to repeat myself then allow me to sum it up." He clapped his hands together while his hair flamed up. "Get your asses out here before I _torch_ the school!" His hair extinguished immediately as he calmed and chuckled. "Alright? Cool, cool, I'll be expecting you all in...Five minutes? _Yeah_, that sounds good, I always enjoy a good panicky mob. Hades out!" His finger stopped glowing and he chuckled while folding his arms.

Amora had a look of disappointment on her face. **"I have to share a title with **_**you**_**? Gods, you are such a moron."**

Hades looked comical when he heard that. "Hey!_ I_ have to share a title with _you_, a knockoff version of me who just so happens to be a lady. Like _come on_, you couldn't have gotten an original idea?" He said in a huff, folding his arms while shooting her a glare.

"**Have you ever used Cerberus as your personal ride?" **

"Well, no-"

"**There's an original idea."**

…

Ara smacked her hand against her ear rapidly after she heard what seemed to be a man's voice inside her head. At the moment, she was laying on her bed, taking in the gorgeous crown that was given to her...until that happened. At this point she just thought she was hearing things.

She turned to Hazel and asked, "Did...did you hear that?" Her confused eyebrow rose higher. "Something about blah, blah, blah, selfies. Blah, blah, blah, school."

Hazel turned to Ara with a more serious, yet fearful attitude. "Yes. I did. The voice said that he was Hades and that we need to head outside before he torches our asses."

Ara's eyes widened. She silently made an "o" with her mouth before she snapped out of it. "I will find the boys. You find Mal." She commanded her.

Hazel nodded without conflict and ran out of the room. Ara sighed in frustration. _"Of course it couldn't be easy. I swear…" _She thought. She stole a glance at the crown in her hand and decided to put it on just in case the school was burned anyway. Then she dashed off to find the rest of her team.

As for Hazel, she had been running from here to there trying to find where Mal and Ben might be. Eventually, she found them already outside along with every other trembling teenager in the premises. "Mal! Ben!" She called to them. "What is going on!?"

Mal looked at her in relief before shaking her head. "It's Hades, I don't know how he managed it but he's off the Isle. He's coming."

Hazel paled at that. Even the grass near her feet recoiled. "You can't be serious. The _real_ one this time?"

Mal quickly nodded. "It has to be." Her voice dropped to a lower tone. "I can _feel _that it's him. There's nothing else in the world that feels like that." She said, resisting the urge to close her eyes.

Hazel shook her head trying to organize her thoughts. "So, what's the plan?" She asked them, still unable to fully lose hope. "Or, are we just gonna wing it this time. C'mon, you two have to have something, right?"

Ben hesitated and Mal grimaced, her eyes falling to the ground. "All we can do is listen to his demands. I don't think he has it in for the school, I think that the school is just a pit stop before he launches an attack on Olympus." She sounded unhappy at her very words. "We can't fight Hades, not without a god nearby."

Hazel glared at this point. "So, we are just going to sit down, do nothing, and get owned?" She stated flatly.

Mal looked up at her with a frown. "There is nothing we _can _do! If we do one wrong thing he can send us on a one way trip to the Underworld." She exclaimed, clearly stressed out about the subject. She calmed down a bit and shook her head. "I don't know what to do, okay? _Neither _of us do."

Hazel closed her eyes. Then she opened them again with a stubborn gleam in them. "Fine, I will comply. _But_ if he does anything to my family I will fight him even if I die. I will protect my sister." She stated before running off to find Ara.

Mal sighed and went to say something, but before she could she felt something approaching. Something _massive. _It was...footsteps? _What could make the ground shake like this? _She thought, thinking back to the message he had sent out. _He mentioned a dog, but he wouldn't have __**actually **__brought that thing. That would be insane. _

Hazel didn't really care if the ground was caving in right now. All she wanted to know was the location of her family. Her sister, her friends, and possibly her mother if she was still around. That was the task at hand.

Thankfully, she felt the familiar zap of energy nearby. Like a moth to a flame, she continued to follow it until her sister came into view along with her friends and her mother.

Ara turned and saw her sister in one piece. She sighed, "Oh, you're back. What did they say?"

Hazel took a heavy breath before saying, "They've...got nothing. They don't know how the _real_ Hades got off the isle, but I have a feeling that this somehow involves the whole 'get to Olympus plot'." She explained quietly.

"I would be surprised if it didn't." Ara explained somberly.

Hazel nodded. "I am thinking that we might get out of this alive if we lay low and stay calm; don't let our magic get the best of us." She looked at Ara deeply and said, "I mean that mostly for you. Don't make rain, or you will make him upset. I don't want you to be a target." She said with worry in her voice.

"Okay, okay. I will try." She turned to the boys and said. "Lay low. Blend in with everyone else." They silently nodded when she said this. The cats evaporated and Ara nodded in approval. Then turned her attention to whatever everyone else was looking at.

The footsteps that were rocking the ground finally stopped as someone laughed loudly. Suddenly, Hades, a massive three headed dog, and a rather gloomy looking woman appeared out of nowhere. The god himself was standing near the throne the woman was sitting in and had a giddy look on his face. "Wow! Look at this turnout, I got princesses here, some princes, a king and ooh, even a queen! Man, I gotta use the "torch your home" threat more often."

The woman rolled her eyes and lifted a stone up before firing a blast that sent him off the back of the massive dog. **"Why did you even bother with this? I thought you wanted to go to Olympus and obtain the good life."**

Hades scoffed and hopped back up onto the dog. "Aww, don't be such a "Why don't we just go already?" type of chick." He mocked her before gesturing widely. "Have a little fun for once!"

Ara caught sight of the undead-looking woman who, honestly, roasted Hades very well ( in her opinion). She was about to look away until something triggered in her mind. This time, she squinted her eyes as she looked. This caused her to audibly gasp. "Heidi..?" She whispered in disbelief. She thought for a brief moment. _"It's that helmet." _Her inner voice rang through her mind.

The woman glared at the god and let out a growl. **"I have no fun with horrid men like you. It is **_**you **_**whose ass should be launched down to the Underworld."**

Hades glared back before looking away. "Ignore my feisty companion, she's…" He got cut off when he had dodge another ray of magic that was launched at him. "..._Special. _Anyway," He clapped his hands together and grinned. "This is my official declaration of my return and I felt, hey, I needed a crowd to announce to. Get Zeus riled up by the gossip. I, the greatest god, will have Olympus _all _to myself, so please, don't ask for my stupid brother when you need a chat with the King of Olympus." He announced before laughing and doing a spin. "That feels _great _to say!"

Ara blinked before mumbling to her friends. "Wait, that's it?" She raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with us? I barely knew Olympus was real until a week ago." She grumbled the last part.

Triple G grimaced and whispered with a panicked tone. "Ara, shut up! He might hear you!" He nudged her. Afterward she just shrugged.

Hades suddenly paused and raised an eyebrow. He looked at the woman and folded his arms. "I don't think they are taking me seriously."

The woman rolled her eyes and looked at him. **"I don't even take you seriously."**

Hades' eyes halved and he scowled at her. "I should just throw you down there, let the demons eat you up."

"**I'd enjoy that." **She deadpanned before looking in the opposite direction.

Hades resisted the urge to attack her as he turned his attention back on the crowd. He cocked his head to the side as he pulled out his ember and began tossing it up and down. "What to do, what to do?" He mused, scanning the crowd for someone who caught his attention.

"What is he doing?" Ara whispered when everyone else was trying their best to remain silent.

Triple G whispered once again. This time through gritted teeth. "Shut up!"

Hazel whispered silently. "He's looking for someone. If you don't want to stand out, I suggest you shut it." She said while ducking down a bit while Ara just looked at her with confusion.

Hades stopped his search and grinned widely before pointing his ember at the girl. He elbowed his companion and pointed at the crowd. "Make them part. I wanna say hi."

The woman's eyes narrowed and she looked down in thought before slowly standing up. She walked to one of the dog's heads before summoning her magic to her hands. **"Part like the sea." **She murmured quietly before bringing her hand down.

As if the students were being controlled, they found themselves parting until there was a clear path to the girl Hades was looking at. **"Don't do anything to her." **She hissed to the god before returning to her throne.

Hades chuckled and hopped off the dog. "Now, why would I do anything to her?" He looked the girl in the eyes and smirked. "Hey, Mali."

Mal grimaced at the nickname and shot him a glare as she remained silent.

_"Dammit." _Ara thought to herself. Why is it always her that is "invited" into the crazy situations? _"Well, I'm gonna die. I guess I lived a pretty good life and this is a pretty cool way to go out. I would've liked to at least know my dad's name before I died, but beggars can't be choosers…" _Externally, she glared at him and remained silent.

Hades strolled past the shocked students and stopped in front of the purplette. Mal met his gaze and folded her arms. "How did you get out?"

Hades raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "No, hi? No, long time no see?" He clicked his tongue before shrugging. "If you _must _know, I made a deal with a desperate little lady."

Mal frowned when she heard that and looked at the woman he had arrived with. "Was it her?"

Hades looked at the woman as well and smirked. "Why, _yes it was_. She came to me with a problem and I offered her a way out. She just has to help me out with a few things, fine print y'know."

_"He took advantage of her. Why that piece of…" _Ara balled her hands into fists. She could not afford to get emotional at this point. No magic. No magic. _"Keep it together. Control…" _She repeated mentally.

"**Liar." **The woman spat, her face morphing into one of anger as the dog growled.

Hades rolled his eyes and waved his hand at her. "Don't worry, Amora was it? I'll get you down there in no time. We _just _have to get me onto that shiny gold throne."

Mal paused when she heard the name. "Amora?"

Hades shrugged his shoulders. "A fake name, she's being _so _secretive with me." He looked at 'Amora' with a mock pout. "Come on now, I'm just here to help."

"**No, you are not." **She fired back with a growl.

Hades rolled his eyes and smirked. "Ignore her."

In the middle of this mess, Ara was starting to wonder why she was even here. All she was doing so far was watching family problems unfold before her. "This is like watching an evil sitcom." She mumbled to herself.

Hades perked up, his enhanced hearing picking up what she had said. "An evil sitcom? I _wish_. Missy on the throne there ain't got any evil in her, besides the overwhelming sarcasm and hatred towards yours truly!" He laughed and suddenly turned away. "Anyway, I should be off before she commands the dog to come and get me."

Ara looked around. "Are you talking to me...or everyone?" She asked and trailed off at the end, honestly tired of being in...whatever this was.

Instead of Hades responding, Amora turned her dark gaze to meet the girl's. **"To you." **She commented, looking at the rock in her hand before suddenly pointing it at Hades.

Hades blinked and cocked his head to the side. "What are you doing?"

Amora blinked back and matched his head tilt. **"Nothing." **

He looked at her for a few more seconds before lifting up his own ember and pointing it back at her. "Yeah...you know, something is telling me you aren't _exactly_ being honest here." He said sarcastically as he calmly walked through the crowd.

_"Should I run?"_ She thought to herself as she scanned the scene. She surely didn't want to be in the middle of a showdown, but it probably wouldn't be great if she tried to run off…

Amora stood up and jumped off of the dog, the rock still aimed at the god. **"Me? Honest? I should not be obligated to tell you the truth when you lied to me." **She said, her voice devoid of emotion.

Hades shrugged when he heard that as he finally left the crowd. He approached her and chuckled. "Even if you did want to try something, you wouldn't do it with all these people around. Would you?"

Amora was silent when she heard that, choosing to look away and gaze at the crowd.

Ara looked at "Amora" with a face of silent pleading. She tried to look back and find her friends or her family, but when Hades parted everyone they had been moved quite a distance from her. So, she turned back to the scene as it continued to play out..

Amora looked back at Hades before raising her stone high into the sky. **"Let only the strong remain, return the innocent and weak to their homes." **She stated, an incredible amount of magic swirling around her before suddenly exploding and flying out as a wave.

To the surprise of the people, once the wave hit they began disappearing away. Amora nodded when she saw this and pointed her stone back at the god.

Ara frantically looked around as people started to fade away. At first she had some fear until she heard that the "weak" were going home. She only became sarcastically disappointed when she didn't fade. "Figures…"

"Ara!" Hazel called as she bolted near her sister. "Glad to see you're not dead...yet."

Ara shrugged. "So am I." She said and turned her attention back to what Amora and Hades were doing. Hazel followed her sister and did the same.

Amora's eyes narrowed and she regarded Hades with a glare. **"Now no one will be injured when I defeat you and send you back." **

Hades raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Such big words for someone so weak. You should have really just agreed to our deal, you'd be going back alive with that. Can't guarantee you'll be going down like that now."

Amora let the stone fall to her side before transforming it into a sword. **"If I am weak than you must truly have no power, Hades. You made a fatal mistake betraying me."**

He instinctively backed up and rolled his eyes. "See, that's the thing, if you truly are my daughter you would know I don't _exactly _follow my deals to a T."

Amora stayed where she was and snapped her fingers. **"**_**My **_**father would never do such a thing, not after I came into his life. You aren't him. You have the darkness of complete and utter loneliness still dwelling within your heart. I know **_**everything**_** about you, Hades, every last little flaw, secret, and weakness."**

Hades frowned and, surprisingly, remained silent as he thought over what she had just said.

"Whoa. He got roasted." Ara whispered to Hazel.

She chuckled and whispered, "Yeah. This almost makes me wish I had popcorn." She looks back at them.

Hades cleared his throat and finally looked back at her. "You know that thing is coming, right?"

Amora nodded, knowing well what the thing was. **"I do. It is because of you that it is closing in, hungry like a wolf that has been starving for days. I want to send you back before I fall."**

Hades, much to the surprise of everyone in the vicinity, sighed and shrugged. "And you're just gonna let it happen?"

Amora stared at him and shook her head. **"There is nothing I can do Hades, my father abandoned it long ago and it has finally come for him. Only, it's mistaken."**

Hades paused and put his ember away, further stunning the three individuals.

Hazel blinked when he put his ember away. That is not at all what she was expecting. Another question. What was that "thing" they were referring to?

Hazel could tell that Ara was thinking something similar by the way she was frowning and how her eyebrows were drawn together.

Amora raised an eyebrow, prompting Hades to roll his eyes and gesture for her to put her weapon down. The woman cautiously set it on the ground and looked at him in confusion.

"...So, you were also stuck in the Underworld for a long time?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets while relaxing.

Amora blinked, beyond confused now. **"What?"**

Hades chuckled and cocked his head to the side. "You have the same dead feeling I have, as Hermes puts it, and I only got that from chilling out in the land down under."

Amora just continued staring at him, tilting her head as she tried to figure him out.

"Is he...trying to start a conversation? Now? Now of all times?" Hazel asked her sister, truly perplexed.

Ara nodded. "Seems that way." She halfway turned to Hazel. "Trust me. You are not the only person that's confused here."

Amora closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and shooting him a glare. **"Are you trying to trick me again?"**

Hades looked at her in amusement and quickly raised his hands out of his pockets. "Nope. I'm just asking a question."

Amora faltered before pointing at the ground. **"Throw your ember on the ground if you wish for me to believe that." **

Hades shrugged and casually pulled the ember out before tossing it onto the lawn. "Happy?"

Amora's eyes widened and she blinked a few times. **"You are serious?"**

Hades smirked and took a step forward. "What? Can't say I've ever met another being who got the same shit handed to them by Zeus."

Her head whipped up at that. **"That's what this is about? My time in the Underworld?"**

Hades nodded and shoved his hands back in his pockets. "Yep. According to Hermes you really cleaned up yours, made it nice. He tends to get lost down there every now and then."

Amora went silent at this, her stance beginning to relax as she looked at him.

Hazel and Ara shared a quick glance before looking back at the scene. They really wanted to see how this interdimensional confrontation would work out. This is not something you would see everyday.

Hades looked at Amora's sword before looking back up at her. "Besides, I _guess _I did betray you and go back on my deal." He seemed to struggle a bit with the words. "I...I'll help you with that thing." He muttered out after much trouble.

Amora's jaw fell open. **"W-What?" **Forgetting that they had been at each other's necks not even ten minutes ago, she walked over to him. **"Why? What is going on?"**

Hades blinked, unsure how to handle the genuine concern his 'daughter' was directing towards him. He let out a groan in annoyance at the fact that he was struggling to put up with the attention he was receiving. "You were right. Okay? What you said hit me hard and..._Iamlonely_." He said the last words so quickly he would have given even Hermes a run for his money.

Amora blinked and stared at him. **"I...don't know what to say. I mean, you were trying to kill me just five minutes ago, why the sudden change? I have been nothing but a sarcastic prick all day."**

The god looked away and scowled. "Ugh, just accept that I am going to help you before I retract my offer." He said in a grumpy manner that fit him much more.

Amora was silent for a moment then she rolled her eyes and smiled softly. **"There's the Hades I know." **

Hades, much to the amusement of the woman, stuck his tongue out in a very childish move before looking elsewhere.

Amora simply shook her head and snapped her fingers, causing the sword to disappear. **"And here I was prepared to force you back onto the Isle." **She mused, eyes falling to the ground.

"Huh, what a turn out…" Said a pleasantly surprised Ara.

Hazel chuckled, "Yeah. He reminds me of someone else who was very aggressive and cranky when they were lonely…" She put her hands on her hips while Ara looked at her with halved eyes.

Amora looked away and spotted the two girls from her position. **"Hm, I'm surprised my spell worked." **She commented with a smirk, prompting Hades to look at them as well.

"Wait...Were they watching us this entire time?" He asked before looking at Amora in confusion. "How did I not sense them?"

Amora rolled her eyes and folded her arms. **"I have my own secrets like you have yours." **She pulled on his arm and gestured towards his ember.

"Oh, yeah. We saw everything." Ara stated.

"Yep, one-hundred percent." Hazel agreed proudly.

Hades scowled when he heard that, picking up his ember and shoving it in his pocket. "Of course you did. Now people know I'm lonely." He grumbled the last part out at a barely audible volume.

Amora chuckled before shaking her head. **"Next time don't be such a blabbermouth about your deepest secrets." **

Hades mumbled something before looking at her. "You got into my head, didn't you?"

Amora looked at him with a pleasant look. **"I have practice, you are an open book if I say the right words."**

Hades shook his head and sulked a bit, looking at something in the distance.

Hazel saw Hades look to the distance, so she made sure to follow in expectation.

Ara, on the other hand, had a question. "Quick question. What is that "thing" you guys were talking about?"

Hades glanced back at her. "Oh, just the helmet's spirit. It's been flying about all over Auradon, even made it onto the Isle. It was looking for _her_." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of Amora.

Ara frowned. "Oh great not this again. Hestia already ran me through this. She told me "not to panic" like I wouldn't panic." She folded her arms.

Hades chuckled when he heard his sister's name mentioned. "Sounds like Hestia. She's right though, I can catch the spirit and toss it back in its hole."

"**Literally. Just snatch it out of the air." **Amora made the motion of grabbing something.

"Well, um, have fun?" Hazel said, not sure what to say in this situation.

Hades' eyes halved, a comical look appearing on his face. "I won't. That thing has been yakking off my ear for _way _too long. 'Use me! Use me!'" He said mockingly, folding his arms with a sour look. "And it wonders why I had Hermes lock it up in a box. It's so _damn _annoying!"

Amora laughed at his expression. **"I was right...You did abandon it out of annoyance! Hah, now I've gotta tell that idiot to pay me. The drunk god said that you forgot about it."**

Hades didn't even require the name as he rolled his eyes. "That moron should be glad I pay him no attention."

The two gods suddenly looked away, Amora looking quite fearful for some reason while Hades looked...bored of all things. "Oh, there it is." He pointed at a tree that looked rather normal.

Ara blinked a few times. Her brows furrowed in confusion as head head tilted to the side. "It's...a tree?" She asked, not exactly what she expected, but who was she to judge.

Hades glanced back at them and snapped his fingers, causing a pair of sunglasses to appear over their eyes. "See, you normal mortals will probably never see one spirit as nasty as this chick, so _instead_ I'm just gonna give you some shades so you _can _see it. Otherwise I'd look like an idiot trying to chase nothing."

"Hm, fair point." Hazel says in reply.

Ara was too busy admiring the sunglasses. "They look fresh and just what the doctor ordered. This sunlight is _killing_ me!" She said with a smirk.

Amora, who had looked away from the tree, nodded and smiled shakily. **"Yeah, Hades and I are sunglasses experts. The sun is our enemy after a long time down under." **

"Got that right." Hades replied, slowly walking in the direction of the tree.

Ara leaned to make sure she was going to get a good view of what was going to happen. She didn't want to miss a thing. As for Hazel, she would much rather be watching from a distance. A _far_ distance.

Amora got down, trying to hide as best as she could. In the distance something shadowy suddenly flew out, the darkness of it practically turning the area around it pitch black. Hades promptly jumped at it and, much to the humor of the others, landed on the ground with a grumble.

"Hey! Quit making me look like a moron!" He yelled, quickly getting back up and charging towards it again.

Amora shook her head as she watched him chase it. **"Now you know why he gave you the sunglasses." **She said quietly, smirking a little at his situation.

Hazel grinned trying to hold in her laughter. "Yep. Without them he would look worse than he already does." She chuckled and Ara offered her a fist bump. She didn't have to look to return Ara's fist bump.

Amora smiled at that and looked at her hands. **"That's the thing about my father, he always manages to make anything he does look comedic. It has made a lot of arguments between us result in laughter, mostly because he looks really stupid when he gets angry." **She said, finally giving into her laughter when she saw the god get dragged as he held onto the spirit.

Ara laughed hard. "Evil spirit: two. God of the Underworld: zero." She grinned after she said this.

Hades shot them all a scowl as he got another hand on the shadow. "Like you all could do any better!" He said in annoyance before suddenly getting dragged again.

"**If I could grab those things I **_**would **_**do a better job. You are **_**rusty!**_**" **Amora laughed, laughing even harder when he shook his head in irritation.

"Rusty and doing a really good job removing our weed problem. Keep up the good work!" Hazel called out to him, keeping her grin.

Hades shot them a glare before looking at the spirit. "Okay, you know what? No more mister nice god!" His ember flew out of his pocket and somehow managed to smack into the spirit, stopping it and allowing the god to get ahold of the thing. He shook his head at it and stomped his foot twice. The ground began rumbling as it split open and revealed a staircase going down into the Underworld. "I will be _right _back." He said before charging down the stairs with the angry spirit.

Ara smirked and said, "Well, that was the highlight of my day." She folded her arms as she looked at them.

Amora rolled her eyes and chuckled as she stood up. **"Funny enough, I've seen him do that on the Isle, he tried to teach me, and it's even worse there. Long story short, there is a running joke that my father is the Ghostbuster of the Isle." **She said in amusement.

Hazel shook her head in amusement while Ara looked over Amora once more. "So...about your skin..? She said as she trailed off.

Amora shook her head. **"Yeah...uh, how can I explain this?" **She scratched the side of her head. **"I **_**guess **_**you could say this is something that was brought on by both the helmet and my own negative emotions. The helmet caused the discoloration while my own emotions did the eyes and hair...stuff." **She finished, trailing off at the end as she gazed at the entrance.

Ara smiled shyly and said, "You totally looked the part. Call it a lack of faith, but I thought you were going to kill us." Ara stated plainly.

Hazel emotionlessly concurred. "Same." She offered Amora a smile at the end.

"Sorry for losing faith in you, buddy." Ara apologized while scratching the back of her head.

The goddess shook her head and closed her eyes. **"It's alright. I never intended to let Hades actually harm anyone, I just didn't know if he was the same one I knew. Deep down he is." **She said the last part softly before opening her eyes, revealing that they had gone back to their normal blue coloring.

Ara and Hazel smiled at that. They looked at each other before Ara asked, "So...where is he? We need to work on getting you home...again." Ara smiled.

Amora rubbed her chin. **"Well, he's probably trying to get down to the holding cell. It must have taken a bit to find the entrance to **_**my **_**Underworld, and it takes about thirty minutes to reach the cell. It's under a lake of lava at the very bottom of the Underworld." **She explained, running a hand through her hair as it began to turn back to blue.

"I guess that means we have some chill time." Hazel said as she sat on the grass below. "How are we going to explain this to everyone else?" She thought with humor.

"Umm, in an epic tale that is partially true, but sounds awesome?" Ara answers, imagining herself taking all of the credit.

Hazel's eyes become halved at her sibling. "How about the truth?" She said while using her magic to make grass grow and wrap themselves tightly around Ara's neck.

"Okay! Okay! The truth is epic too!" Ara pleads.

Hazel releases her and Ara sighs deeply in relief. "So, what's next for you, _Amora." _She said, testing her fake name.

The goddess's blue eyes halved at that. "Please, don't use that-" She paused and raised an eyebrow. "_Heeey_, the voice is back to normal. Means he's probably at the cell right now. He's gonna have a fun time opening that thing." She smiled before shaking her head. "Anyway, that was just a fake name, or rather my middle name."

"It's fine. Hazel was just picking with you." Ara looked at her with interest. "So, Amora is your middle name? Hm, in exchange, my full first name is Ara'Levina." She said with a tilt of her head.

Hazel had her attention on helping some random ants cross over a puddle. "Well, Hazel is my middle name. My first name is Gardenia." She said as she made an ant sized bridge and smiled at her achievement.

Heidi nodded at that and tilted her head. "See, my name, on record, is Heidiana Seraphina Amora, but my dad claims that Amora is my _middle _name every now and then. I think he's confused himself because he's _also _said that Seraphina is my middle name. We both agreed that both were just names that were on a note." She shrugged and looked away.

"Confusing." Ara said blankly. "Understandable, but confusing."

"Yeah, that's how I label that situation. It's one of those things I don't really bother with anymore." Heidi said with a small smile.

Hazel nodded, changing her confused expression. "I can see why." Then she looked around and said. "Do you think he is finished by now?"

Heidi hummed and closed her eyes, feeling for the signature that his ember had. "Yeah...I think he'll be up any moment now." She said, concentrating on locating the god.

"Alright, then." Hazel confirmed said as she stood.

Ara also decided to stand. She didn't want the god to start grumbling again. By getting comfortable, it would have shown that he was taking forever and might offend him. Ara had enough complaining for one day, so she will play the part.

It wasn't even ten seconds after they had done that when they saw Hades fly out of the staircase and land on the ground unceremoniously while the crack closed up soon afterwards.

Heidi's eyes halved when she saw this and she strolled on over to him. "Having trouble there?" She asked, smirking when she heard him grumble.

The god pushed himself up and got to his feet. "Yeah, well, one of the 'helpful' guys down there said he could get me up the stairs faster. I didn't know he'd throw me out!" He exclaimed, his hair lighting up much to Heidi's amusement.

Heidi chuckled. "Yeah, well that's the problem. Invest in an elevator and maybe they'll stop throwing you out." She said while folding her arms.

"Noted." He muttered while his hair extinguished before looking at her. "So, you gonna send me back now?"

His question caught her off guard and she frowned, biting her lip before looking towards the ground. It was clear that she wanted to say 'no', but there was a conflicted look on her face.

Ara walked up to her. She put a hand on Heidi's shoulder. "Hey, something wrong?" She asked with genuine concern.

"I don't want to send him back." Heidi said softly, looking up at the god. "I don't think I can."

Ara shrugged. "Then...don't." She offered a smile.

Both gods looked at her, Heidi blinked as if what the girl said was impossible while Hades' surprised look was picture-worthy. "I don't want to cause any trouble here…" Heidi said, unknowingly taking the god's hand. Hades blinked in surprise before shrugging it off and returning his gaze to the girl.

Ara chuckled and looked to the gods. "After everything I saw, I don't think _he_ wants to cause trouble here either." She gestured to Hades while speaking. "So, what's the problem? He's earned my respect."

"Really?" Hazel asked her sister. "I like him too. Kinda in a crazy grandpa kind of way." She said as she chuckled.

"Grandpa?" Hades muttered, looking slightly offended at the title. "I don't look _that _old."

Heidi rolled her eyes in amusement before a serious look entered her eyes. "I...suppose there wouldn't be a reason for him to return. I just don't see how you could tell everyone that Hades isn't going to be on the Isle anymore, it would cause panic." She said, a frown replacing her smile.

Ara thought for a moment. "If we could get through to Mal, then he would be a shoe in. Ben believes anything and the people believe Ben." She said with a smirk. "But Mal is...what's a word that means beyond stubborn?"

"She is as bad as an angry billy goat. Those things are the most stubborn things I've ever seen." The goddess said with a smirk before looking thoughtful. "Hold on, does she know that she's my half-sister?"

Ara shrugged while Hazel shook her head. "Thankfully, we never got that far into conversation when I told her that I knew her father. I referred to you as a "random goddess" who told me and was later able to redirect the conversation." Hazel smiled at her and said, "I am skilled at keeping secrets."

Heidi's eyes narrowed at that before she tilted her head. "I _might _be able to convince her to allow him to return to the Underworld."

Hades looked at her with widened eyes. "Really?"

The goddess nodded and gazed at him. "I just hope you don't mind me spilling a few things." She smirked after she said that.

He scowled when he heard that but nodded anyway. "Fine. Nothing too juicy though." He said with a chuckle, prompting the other blue-haired individual to roll her eyes.

Ara laughed. "Doesn't this sound fun?" She turned to Hazel and play pushed the girl. "You go too."

Hazel frowned and cut her eyes at her sister. "What? Why me? I would like to go lay down after all of this!" She complained.

Ara's smirk widened as she spoke. "I am telling you to go. Everyone knows you are a lucky charm. When you are around, nothing goes horribly wrong. I on the other hand…" She finished with a grimace.

"Fair point." Hazel said, grimacing as well. "Fine, but only because it's for Mal." She said with a tired look. Ara just smirked in victory.

Heidi and Hades shared a look before the goddess smiled. "Great. It might reduce the risk of her going aggro on him." She turned her attention to the god. "And, _please_, don't try to antagonize her."

Hades looked innocent when he heard that. "Me? I would _never_ do that." Heidi's eyes halved, prompting him to smirk. "Okay, fine, I'll behave."

"Shall we?" Ara said prompting them to head on and get this going.

Heidi nodded and patted the other god on the arm. "Come on." She said, making him roll his eyes and begin walking with her. Hades tapped her on the arm, causing her skin to go back to normal as it had been dead white still.

The goddess raised an eyebrow before smiling softly. "Thanks."

Hades chuckled, finding that he didn't mind the attention she was giving him. Not anymore. "Not a problem, kid."

* * *

...Wasn't that something. It's also one of my favorite chapters because, let's face it, Hades is a riot! Also because of all of the beautiful roasts and Ara's big mouth tendencies. One of my favorites right here! It's not over yet!⭐


	22. Goodbye part 1

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Ara shouts as she blasts through the school, sparking in excitement as she went. "We have to get you home so I can stop doing this!" She said as she unwillingly giggled and hopped around before taking off again; leaving behind a spark trail.

Hazel found it hard to keep an eye on her sister and much harder to keep _up_ with her. "Ara! Would it hurt for you to slow down?" She asked while huffing and puffing.

Ara bounced in place for a moment, waiting for them to catch up. "Yes!" She exclaimed happily before running around again.

The two gods didn't even bother to pick up their pace. Hades let out a low chuckle. "I wouldn't worry about _that _being a permanent fixture in your life." He commented, cocking his head to the side. "Even dimensional crap can't permanently mess up someone."

Ara bounced in place while speaking and grinning. "Amazing, because this burns so much!" She said, her happy tone betraying her actual feelings.

"That's normal." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Hazel, trying to catch her breath, says, "The office is right around the corner." She turned to the two gods and said, "So, do you two have a plan on how we are going to present _this." _She said while gesturing to Heidi's "other dimension" dad. "We only get one chance at a first impression." She said while resting her sunglasses on her forehead.

Heidi looked thoughtful while Hades grinned. "_Well, _I personally was thinking of sending you little ladies first, you know as-" He was cut off as Heidi promptly stomped on his foot. "_Kidding! _Ouch."

Heidi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It would be best for us to go second. If she saw him first, well, the school would be partially destroyed by a dragon." She said, looking as if something like that had happened before.

As they reached the door Hazel sighed. "Unfortunately for us-" She said turning her attention to Ara. "-I don't see any other way this could have the slightest chance of working. At least if we go in first, we could...soften the situation." She said while looking at the door as if it was intimidating.

Ara glanced at the door, finally calming down. "Well, let's go get a another hot plate of trouble. That's what we are going to be in." She said while Hazel nodded.

Hazel turned to the two gods. "We will be back to signal you two inside. Hopefully, it won't be in spirit." She said with humor.

Hades chuckled when he heard that, only stopping at the look he was receiving from the goddess. Heidi nodded and snapped her fingers, her outfit suddenly resembling Hades' while she summoned her ember to her hand. "Well, in the very least, she might not recognize me right away." She grimaced at the thought.

Hazel looked at her flatly. "Riiiiiight…" Then she turned to Ara and nodded to the door.

Ara smirked and…, to everyone's surprise, kicked the door open.

Hazel just blinked at her sister and shook her head. She followed behind Ara in embarrassment as they entered. Hazel gave the two gods a look that said "This might take a while" before closing the door behind them.

Hades 'hmphed' and folded his arms before looking at Heidi. He blinked and narrowed his eyes. "...Is that my coat?"

Heidi's eyes halved and she sighed. "_Seriously_? You notice a coat?"

Hades frowned and looked away. "Probably stole it." He muttered under his breath, looking quite grumpy over something small as a coat.

"I heard that." The goddess said in amusement, prompting the god to grumble a bit in response.

On Ara and Hazel's end, after Ara kicked the door open, she walked in like she owned the place. Her sunglasses gleamed in the light of the office. That, she was glad about. Too much sunlight in this kingdom!

"Hey, hey! Guess who's not dead?!" She exclaimed when she entered the main part of the room. Hazel trailed behind her with a small grin at that.

Mal looked at them both in surprise, mainly from the way they had entered, and frowned a bit. "What are you two doing here?"

Ben, on the other hand, chuckled and said, "Hey you two! I am glad that you are okay. I was really getting worried there. Is there something that you two needed?" He said partly to them and partly to himself.

Ara lifted her shades a bit, enough to see her halved eyes. "Is it wrong to stop by and say "hi" to my two favorite people. Especially when Hades was this close to me! Then, after that, I was invited to the after party!" She said referring to Heidi and Hades' encounter.

Mal looked a bit irritated, but blinked when heard that. "You two were still there after that woman sent everyone away?"

Ara frowned. "Uh, yeah. I am kind of offended that you didn't notice sooner…" She grumbled.

Ignoring her sister, Hazel spoke up, "Yeah, we were still there. That's how we got these shades." She explains.

Mal raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "I was wondering about those." She said, trying to look elsewhere in the room.

Ben shook his head and smiled at them. "So...you two just came here to say 'hi'?" He asked.

Hazel and Ara shared a glance before Ara spoke. "Not...exactly…" Ara turned her attention to them with an awkward smile. "Me...and Hazel...were outside in all that ruckus and thought, "Man, Hades is not as bad as we thought!"..." She trailed off not exactly wanted to finish her sentence.

Mal couldn't help but laugh when she heard that. "Hades? Not as bad as we thought?" She smirked and folded her arms. "He's up there in the worst villains of all time, not to mention _several _other factors."

Hazel spoke up. "He...really isn't. He called everything off, him and Heidi talked everything out, we got lit shades, and he captured an evil spirit for us." She explained.

Ara nodded and said, "Yup. Sounds good to me."

"Really?" Ben asked in genuine interest.

Mal suddenly frowned, staring at them in suspicion. "Who is _Heidi? _Hades said that his companion was named _Amora_. That can't possibly…" She abruptly stopped, looking at the floor as she thought over this.

"Do you remember when we spoke at about four in the morning? I told you about a girl named Heidi that went by "Amora" so we could escape to the wall." Hazel said in a calm manner. "We are still talking about the same person." She explained as Ara nodded.

Mal looked up at them. "The same person could look like an undead being?" She asked, not sounding one bit convinced.

"Hey, cut her some slack." Ara stepped up. "She just went a tad too close to Hades' Helmet in her Underworld a while back and has been fighting it like crazy ever since she entered our world. That's one of the main reasons we were rushing to the wall." She folded her arms. "Hestia told me herself."

It didn't seem possible, but Mal looked even _more _unconvinced now. "I'd believe the Hestia part. Everything else? Yeah...no. That Helmet is just a legend, none of the gods even talk about it anymore." She said matter-of-factly.

Ara felt like she wanted to smack a girl. By some miracle, she was able to keep her composure and let Hazel pick up the rod instead.

"So, after we traveled all over Auradon...you think we are making this up? The gods don't talk about it, you say? _We _wouldn't even know about it if Hestia wouldn't have told us!" Hazel folds her arms. There is now more than one stubborn individual in this room.

Mal scowled while her eyebrow twitched. "That doesn't mean that its real, even Hestia could have been simply telling you a legend." She fired back.

Hazel's eyebrow raised as she chuckled mirthlessly. "Of course you wouldn't believe us, you didn't see anything…" She grumbled. "Mal, I know what a legend sounds like and that was not it. Especially when she used Heidi's name in the "legend". She also said our Hermes was there, so you can also ask him." She fired back with halved eyes.

Mal tilted her head up. "Well, if you could get him in here then _maybe _I'd believe you." She paused and smirked. "Actually, if you could _any _god for that matter to come in here and say it's real, I'd stop and admit that I'm wrong." _There is __**no **__way they can do that. _She thought, her smirk widening.

Ben looked at the two girls in concern as they shared a terrified look. Ara with beaded eyes and Hazel's eyes briefly turning pink.

Ara coughed, "Well, we know...a god that can confirm that...aaaand we are here to speak on his behalf…" She finished with a guilty smile.

The look of Mal's face was priceless when she heard that. "_What_?" _How?...Wait, which god? _The purplette's eyes widened even more at her thoughts.

Hazel backed all the way to the door, still wearing her own guilty expression. _"We are sooo gonna die…"_ She thought as she opened the door still facing Mal. "Come on in, guys." She called, her expression unchanging.

Much to the surprise of the two who were still in the dark about this, Hades waltzed right on in with a massive grin on his face. A woman who looked like a female version of him was holding his hand with a neutral expression.

Ara's guilty smile grew as she said, "_Surprise..?"_

Ben looked like he wanted to jump under his desk. He did not, but he wanted to. He just looked at the two new people in his office in a fearful standstill.

The woman saw this and suddenly stepped on Hades' foot so hard that he let out an 'ow' in surprise. "You can't even enter a room anymore. _This _is what happens when you try to declare yourself king." She shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "So much for you not scaring them."

Hades looked down at her with a pout that seemed to not belong on his face. "I didn't even _try _to! Not _my _fault I just so happen to be incredibly intimidating." He replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Stop grinning like a madman high on a sugar rush and we wouldn't be in this situation." The woman deadpanned, shaking her head while closing her eyes.

Ara rolled her eyes at the two. Ben looked to Ara and Hazel before asking, "Um, guys. Out of concern, have you two been spelled?"

Ara snapped her head towards him in disbelief. "_What!?_ No! Of course not!"

Hazel agrees with a monotone voice out of irritation. "We are both sober and sound in mind." She said while taking her place beside Hades while Ara went beside Heidi.

Mal looked at them in disbelief, blinking a few times as if she didn't believe what she was seeing.

Heidi opened her eyes and looked at the purplette with a small smirk. _Oh, it would appear we broke Mal. _She thought in amusement, relaxing a bit as silence filled the room.

"Well…" Ara said and clapped her hands breaking the silence. "You have your god. Hades, Mal wanted to know if your helmet was real. Care to answer?" She asked him.

Hades blinked before grinning and looking at Mal. "Oh, Mali thinks my Helmet is fake?" He laughed before stopping as Heidi quickly elbowed him in the side. "Long story short, yes it is very real. _Very _clingy and _very _annoying. So annoying in fact I told Hermes to tell everyone up in Olympus to not talk about it. That's why it ain't in your history books."

Ara and Hazel turned to Mal with a triumphant expression.

Mal snapped out of her daze and scowled. "Figures." She muttered under her breath, refusing to look at the god now.

Ara speaks up once again. "And we want to know...can we keep him?! Please!" Ara says like she found a stray puppy.

Hazel rolled her eyes at her twin's antics. "What Ara means to say is, wewishtoreturnhimtotheUnderworld…" The words speed out of her mouth so fast, everyone can barely keep up. Naturally, she winced at the end of her sentence.

Mal paused when she heard that and looked up. "You want to _what_?"

Hades smirked mischievously and leaned forward. "They want to send me back to Hell."

Heidi rolled her eyes and shook her head at his antics. "In other words, we want to send him back home." She said simply, resisting the urge to chuckle at the expression on Mal's face.

Ben blinked repeatedly in shock. "Ummm…" He trailed off as he looked to Mal.

Mal got ahold of herself and shook her head. "Are you _insane_? If he goes back down there he might as well be free to cause chaos. That's not an option." She folded her arms and looked at them with a deep frown.

Ara rolled her eyes. "Of course it's an option. You just don't want to consider it. I don't think he will do anything. He's actually a pretty cool guy." Ara says casually.

Hazel nodded and said. "If he wanted to terrorize us, he would have done it by now. The only thing he did so was bore us to death with his "take over Olympus" speech." She briefly turned to him and said, "Heh, no offense." Then she turned back to Mal. "Instead, he is here trying to talk it out."

Heidi hummed in agreement. "He really is trying to take a less...angry approach to this, or fiery for that matter, and I stand by as witness that he has done nothing that would have actually caused harm." She stated, her tone serious before looking at Mal. "I'd know if he was trying something and I can tell you that he isn't."

"You can't forget that he got rid of a creepy spirit right in front of us. I mean, I was shocked. I did not expect for him to help. He _helped_ when he really didn't have to! That has to count for bonus points!" Ara explained as she placed her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow.

Ben looked up in thought as if he was actually considering the idea.

Mal saw this and scoffed. "Don't tell me you are actually considering this. Ben, if we let him go back down there he'll just use it as a chance to-"

"Mal."

The purplette was cut off by Heidi, prompting the girl to look at the goddess in confusion. "What?"

Heidi's eyes flickered up to meet Hades' before holding her hand out. "Give me your ember."

Hades looked sour and folded his arms, resembling an unhappy child who was about to throw a tantrum. "Do I _have _to?"

"If you don't you might as well kiss this opportunity goodbye and return to the cave where you'll most likely sit for thousands of years before the barrier falls while your only company will be Pain and Panic." Heidi told him in a single breath before shooting him a questioning look. "Would you like thousands of years with them or would you like to go back to the Underworld?"

Hades twitched before pulling out his ember and dropping it into her hand. "You are _bad_." He suddenly blinked before smirking. "_Hey_, I'm starting to see the resemblance!"

Heidi's eyes halved before she looked at Mal. "If Hades wanted to do _absolutely_ anything he would have rather opened up a crack in the earth and dropped me into Hell than hand me his ember." She examined the god's ember before shoving it in her coat pocket. "Now he doesn't have it. I do."

Ben was officially convinced. He didn't want to say anything yet. Mostly because he knew that Mal would pick it up before he could get the words out. He also wanted to hear what she thought, so he looked to her in anticipation.

Mal's face was filled with surprise at what she had just seen. _He gave it to her without much trouble...Is he serious? _She thought in confusion, pausing as she closed her eyes. "Why?" She unknowingly asked aloud, the confusion heavy in her voice.

"Because he has no reason to do anything and the only thing he wants to do is go back to the Underworld." Heidi answered, a soft smile appearing on her face.

Ben looked over them. "Well, I have made my decision. What do you say about this?" He asked her finally getting comfortable.

Mal shook her head. "I…" She opened her eyes and looked at the goddess. "Fine, you got me. He...doesn't want to do anything, does he?" She struggled to admit this before shooting her a questioning look.

Heidi shook her head. "No, nothing."

Mal bit her lip before raising her hands into the air, finally giving in.

Ben chuckled, his cheerful mood had returned. "I guess we have come to an agreement. As King of Auradon, I hereby give Hades permission to return to the Underworld." He says with a smile.

Heidi let out a relieved sigh and smiled. "Thank the gods." She murmured quietly, glancing at the god beside her.

Hazel blinked. "Wow. I can't believe we actually succeeded." She turned to the two gods with a smile while Ara was bouncing around again.

Hades looked quite surprised and was about to reply when something hit the window on the far side of the room. The god cocked his head to the side before beginning to laugh.

Heidi stared at him as if he had finally lost his mind. "What are you laughing at?"

Hades only laughed harder and began walking towards the window. "I think...I think it was a _bird_!" He said before falling into a fit of laughter again.

Hazel's heart stopped when that bang came out of nowhere. Now Hades sounds like he went crazy; laughing at a bird hitting a window…

Somehow, Ara froze in the air mid-jump. She looked at the window in concern and confusion. She is also a little irritated at the "bird" that ruined her vibe.

Heidi shook her head. "It's more than a _little_ wrong to laugh at a bird hitting a window." She said, scratching the back of her head as she thought of a way to somehow explain this.

Hades stopped laughing for a moment and grinned. "No, it's not an _actual _bird, it's a running joke because Hermes can't see windows when he's flying at supersonic speeds!" He told her before guffawing and laughing again.

Heidi's jaw fell when she heard this and looked at him in surprise. "Hermes?"

"Oh, not again." Ben said referring to the other times Hermes ran into their windows; delivering messages to and from Olympus. He walked over and opened the window for the poor god with concern.

Hermes rubbed his head and nodded in thanks before looking at Hades. **"Hades, whatever you are up to I am here to stop it!"**

Hades abruptly stopped laughing and peered at the flying god. "...What?" He cocked his head to the side. "How fast were you going when you hit that window?"

Hazel blinked and said, "Stop...there is nothing going on…" She said in complete confusion.

Ara finally landed on the ground. "For a god that can travel at the speed of light, you are super late, man. We've already been through this." She says waving her hands carelessly.

Hermes blinked a few times and looked around the room. **"Wait, so he **_**isn't **_**doing something? Nothing related to Olympus?" **He asked, his tone turning nervous for some reason.

"Yeah, no, not anymore. You and the other gods can go fly back with peace of mind that I am doing _nothing_." Hades said, shaking his head in annoyance at the other god while gesturing for him to go away.

Ben nodded in agreement. "Yes, Hermes. Apparently, he changed his mind. We were just here talking out the matter." That's when he took in the god's demeanor. "Is something wrong?"

Hades grinned as Hermes looked down at the floor. "Hermes here called for the calvary and now there's a bunch of gods disguised as birds sitting in a tree nearby waiting to come and get me." He said, leaning towards the window so he could get a better look. "Why, I _think _I spy Poseidon! One of my own brothers coming to peck my eyes out. I feel the love." His voice was filled with sarcasm as he spoke.

Ara raised an eyebrow. "You seem oddly happy about getting mobbed by birds…" She says trying to see out the window.

Heidi looked out the window as well and blinked. "Wow, you even got Athena." She said in surprise.

Hades whipped around and looked at Hermes. "Now _someone _has to tell them that Hades is doing absolutely, _positively_, nothing. Ooh, I can imagine how much that _burns_ to hear that." He was obviously enjoying the guilty look on Hermes' face as he strolled by him.

Hermes wilted even more. **"To think...Athena had a theory this could happen." **

Ara and Hazel shared a look before turning back to Hermes. Ara breaks the silence. "Well, Hermes, you're up!" She says while pointing to the birds.

Hermes nodded and floated towards the window. **"Here I **_**go**_**, off to my demise! I will be eaten alive!" **He said dramatically, moving painstakingly slow.

Hades rolled his eyes. "Well, hurry up and get eaten already, I don't have a century to watch you make it to the window." He said sarcastically, annoyed at the god's dramatic actions.

Heidi looked at him before sighing and going over the window. She stuck her head out and looked at the birds. "Yeah, that's right! It's me, the chick who left before her trial! Anyway, Hermes ended up doing a dumb and recruited you all to take down Hades when Hades has done nothing. In other words, nothing happened. You can all go home now." She deadpanned before leaning back in and stepping away.

Hazel blinked for the thousandth time today. "Well, that was...simple." She states, as Ara looked at everything in confusion.

Heidi grabbed Hermes and practically threw him out the window before quickly closing it with a sigh of relief. "Oh, those guys were definitely gonna get me." She breathed, referring to the gods disguised as birds.

Ara chuckled. "Of course they were." Ara used her Heidi voice. "Yep! I'm the fugitive that caused crap in Auradon and bailed on her trial!" She chuckled once again. "What were you expecting? Gift baskets?"

"Uh, actually, I was expecting them to go after him." Heidi deadpanned, pointing at Hades who shrugged.

"That's fair." He commented, not bothered over the fact.

Hazel glanced at the window before speaking, "So, are they going to leave or..?" She asked in concern.

Hades peered out the window, rubbing his chin before slowly nodding. "Hermes is leading them away. Have fun explaining that one, _Bird_."

Ben sighed and said, "Well that's that. I guess you guys are free to go now?"

Hades chuckled and folded his arms. "Oh, yeah, I'll take the kid down with me."

Heidi raised an eyebrow and glanced at him before nodding. "Hm, yeah, that will work." She said with a soft smile.

Hazel sighed before she spoke. "I guess this is good-bye...for real this time." She smiled at her.

Heidi chuckled and placed a hand on her hip. "Gods, I hate that word. Goodbye is such a...permanent word. So, I will do you a solid and say "See ya later." instead." She joked before smiling at her.

Hazel smiled back at her. Surprisingly, Ara and Hazel decided to hug her at the same time causing them to sandwhich her. Ara looked at Hazel in annoyance. "Hey! I wanted to hug her first!"

Hazel shook her head. "I was thinking the same thing." She chuckled.

Heidi rolled her eyes at them and smirked. "I don't care who hugs me first, I am open to all forms of hugs." She shrugged her shoulders. "I _am _a hugger, afterall."

The twins finally released her. Ara took a deep breath. "Well, see ya later. I am always a mirror away." She smiled while looking at the young goddess.

Heidi nodded with a smile. "Exactly." She saw Hades begin to creep towards the door and she chuckled softly. "Well, it would seem my ride wishes to leave."

Hazel smiled and nodded while Ara waved with a smile.

Heidi nodded back and approached Hades before grabbing the back of his jacket's collar, stopping him midstep. "I almost forgot. There _is _something I need for you to do." She directed the statement towards everyone in the room.

"Huh?" Ara said as she looked to everyone else.

Ben looked at confused as she was. Hazel's reaction was similar to Ara's, but she was pointing at herself questionably.

Mal blinked at that and raised an eyebrow.

Heidi looked at Hades before sighing. "Hadie, my brother, needs to be brought off of the Isle. Immediately. In my universe he's a chicken and he wouldn't survive on his own."

Hades 'hmmed' at that. "He _is _pretty skittish. Keeps screaming whenever he sees one of Cherabogs."

Heidi nodded and continued. "Hades isn't going to be there to watch over him anymore and I'd hate to think what could happen if he's left on his own."

Ara tilted her head to the side. "So...where do we come in?" She asked the question that's on everyone's mind.

Heidi scratched the back of her head. "Well…" She trailed off, releasing the god and placing her hands on her hips. "He is...what's the word?" She looked at Hades for assistance.

"There's a bunch of little angry winged ladies chasing him up and down the Isle because I do business with Chernabog. Usually I just shoo them off, _buuuut_ Hadie on his own is pretty useless." Hades said casually, not appearing to notice the shocked looks when he said 'winged ladies'. "She's asking for you all to chip in because she needs for you, king, to actually allow him off. You two-" He pointed at Mal and Ara. "-Know the Isle and _you_." He looked at Hazel and tilted his head. "Well, something just tells me that kid will get along with you."

"That sounds...interesting." Ara said as she thought it over.

Ben nodded. "It does and how will we do it?" He paused before blinking in realization. "Ahh, you want me to let him off the isle to save him from those "winged ladies"?" He said as he finally put two and two together. "Well, I have no problem with that. Mal?" He looked to her for her answer.

Mal shook her head, thinking of the boy she had seen around the Isle once or twice. "They have a point when they say he's skittish." She tilted her head before smirking. "I have no problem with it either."

Hazel shrugged and said, "Yeah. I am okay with it too."

Ara nodded. "Ah, what the heck." She said in agreement.

Heidi sighed in relief while Hades chuckled. "If any of you can deal _any _damage, be my guest. I lost a game of poker last week and they won't stop yakking off my ear about how _horrible _I am." He mocked a high-pitched female voice and rolled his eyes. "If I could, I would have fried them and sent them back to good ol' Cherny."

Ara smirked and said, "I think I can fulfill your request." She said as she smiles in thought.

Hazel scoffed. "And I think I will keep her under control." She says pointedly at Ara while Ara rolled her eyes and smirked.

Heidi rubbed her arm. "Just don't harm them too badly, I've seen what happens when one of those chicks gets too damaged and it ain't pretty. Let's just say I met with Chernabog in the most unpleasant of situations." She grimaced before looking at Hades. "Any other requests?"

"Hmmm. No. I'm good." He said, beginning to turn around and inch towards the door again.

Heidi's eyes halved and she shook her head. "That's my cue." She said in a deadpan before waving at them. "See ya."

Hazel replied. "B-I mean, see ya!" She chuckled at the end.

Ara waved and said, "I say see ya for everyone! Chester will miss your scratches!" She grins when she says this.

Heidi laughed, not appearing to notice that Hades was looking at her impatiently. Just as she was about to reply, Hades went ahead and grabbed her by the hand and began dragging her off. "Hey! There is _something _called being patient!" She said in annoyance as they disappeared from the doorway.

"I don't know what that word is, _thank you very much_." Hades replied sarcastically.

"Well, I guess you will be getting a lesson in manners, _Dad_." That single sentence caused a crash to sound from the hallway followed by laughter from Heidi.

Hazel laughed and shook her head. "I am really going to miss them…" She said half to herself and half to her sister.

Ara was about to nod until she remembered. "Oh no! I forgot something!" With that, she bolted out of the room trying to catch them before they left for good.

Further down the long hallway, Heidi continued to laugh at the sight of the god who had managed to crash into a stand of some sort. "Man, it's like you haven't heard that word before!"

Hades grumbled and picked off the small pieces of wood that had landed on him. "Yeah, well, I haven't." He said grumpily, folding his arms and looking away.

Heidi's laughter halted and she shot him a confused look. "Didn't Hadie ever, you know, call you that?"

Hades got up and brushed off his clothes. "Nope. Only called me father. Doesn't hit the same way." He said before beginning to walk down the hallway.

Heidi's eyes softened and she walked after him. "Well, I can continue to call you that if you want." Referring to the word that had managed to startle him so bad.

Hades shrugged, looking quite calm despite his surprise only moments ago. "What's the point? After I drop you off at your entrance you'll probably just forget about me."

The goddess sighed and ran in front of him, forcing him to stop walking so she could talk. "That's not true. I mean, I don't know if I could simply show up like how Hermes does, but I could try. Let me ask the Hermes _I _know and see what I can do, okay?"

Hades paused before nodding. "Okay." He muttered before walking around her.

Heidi sighed softly before turning around and following him.

"Wait! Ack! Lemme catch up!" Ara said as she finally caught up to them. "Oh my gosh you two are some speed walkers!" She gets out while keeping in step with them.

Heidi raised an eyebrow. "Huh, I never really noticed that. Have you?" She asked Hades with a thoughtful look.

"Nope." He replied, shrugging his shoulders and looking down at the girl. "Forget something?"

Ara was busy catching her breath while he was talking, but she still regarded him. "Woo! Yes, actually." That's when she turned to Heidi, still trying to keep up. "I almost forgot. You gave me a gift-" She gestured to the crown on her head. "-so I must return the favor." She smiled.

She used her magic to summon her bubble wand to her hand. She looked over it one last time before holding it out to Heidi. "Here. Take it." She said with a smile.

Heidi blinked at her in confusion but took it anyway. "Why? I just gave you a crown, this is something far more important."

Ara smiled and shook her head. "You have me a crown, yes. Is it useful? No...but it's special to me." She looked to the ground as she spoke. "It's not everyday that Ara of the Isle receives gifts, but I treasure every one of them." Then she nodded and turned her gaze back to Heidi's. "I'm giving you my original bubble wand, not only because it's something to remember me by, but because important to me. In turn, it's important to you." She gave her a happy smile and then she began to ramble. "It's pretty useful too. It can repel rain and water. It can remove moisture. It is also a pretty cool weapon. There is a loop to put it around your neck. If you wear it, then you won't have to worry about water again! Pretty cool, right?" She smiled again.

Heidi examined it before smiling and nodding. "Sounds like it'll save me from a bit of trouble...or a lot." She chuckled before carefully putting it in her large pockets. "Thank you." She said softly, her eyes softening as well.

Ara saw this and smiled. That is when she stopped walking. At this point, they were pretty much at the front doors. She just watched and gently waved with a smile.

Heidi looked over her shoulder and smirked. "One last thing, don't freak out if you see Bob at any special event, holiday, birthday, or anything. He brings good things!" She laughed before waving and continuing off.

Ara laughed and called out, "What!? If I did that, I would be taking Triple G's job!" She laughed and began to walk backwards in the direction of her dorm before running off.


	23. Going To Hell

Heidi and Hades continued walking in silence as they made their way to an open area in a nearby forest. If anyone were to see the two right now they would notice an almost saddened look on the woman's face while Hades appeared devoid of emotion.

Hades glanced down at his supposed daughter and raised an eyebrow at her expression. "I would think you'd be happy to be leaving." He commented, turning his gaze away when he felt her intertwine her hand with his.

The god still wasn't sure how he felt about the attention the woman was giving him, sure he had always wanted for one of his kids to treat him like she was currently, but he had never _actually _expected her to be this...dare he say _loving_. He knewthis wasn't _his _daughter, technicalities and whatnot, but he _wanted _to believe she was. She fought for him after he turned his back on her, after he betrayed her and tried using her.

Heidi sighed and looked up at him. "I am...I just wish I could come back. I finally meet people who don't judge me or fear me and…" She closed her eyes as a single tear ran down her cheek. "...I have to leave forever."

Hades felt like a fish out of water when he heard the sadness laced in her shaky voice. He internally grimaced when he caught a glimpse of her quickly saddening expression and thought of how he could respond to her words. He wasn't good with kids! _Then again...She isn't much of a kid, is she? _He thought before blinking. _Okay, I'm not good with sad people. Yep, that one makes sense. _He mentally gave himself a thumbs up before taking a deep breath and looking down at her. "Don't you have that mirror or whatever you guys were calling it?" He asked, remembering how the word kept coming up.

The younger blue-haired person nodded as she opened her eyes and brushed the tear away. "Yeah, it's a magic mirror wired up to connect with the Evil Queen's mirror in my world. But…"

_There's always a but. _Hades thought with an inward groan before smirking to himself. _Heh, there __**is **__always a butt. _He shook his head, ridding the grade school humor filled thoughts away.

Heidi continued, unaware of the fact that the man next to her had been smirking a second before. "It's not the same. Just like how when I call you dad instead of father."

The god rubbed his chin when he heard this. "Doesn't hit the same way." He muttered, loud enough that she could hear him but quiet enough that his voice wouldn't echo as they reached the clearing.

"Exactly. You just don't feel as happy when it doesn't hit the same way." Heidi nodded at him before looking at the ground. "I am doing the right thing by leaving, for everyone...but _I _don't feel right doing it."

Hades raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "The right thing? What didthey say could happen if you stayed here?"

Heidi blinked and looked at him in confusion. "I can't exactly remember but it sounded pretty bad."

Hades 'hmmed' at this before patting her on the head. "See, that's where they are wrong." She opened her mouth to object and he stopped her with a shake of his head. "You hang out with _your _Hermes, right?"

"I was assigned to him-" Heidi began, but once again she was stopped by the god.

Hades chuckled and smirked. "The buddy system, annoying but useful." He commented before stopping, prompting her to stop walking as well. "Here's the truth about all this dimensional crap...The _only _side effect we, as in the gods, have noticed is the personality changes. Hermes is the one who gathered all the info."

Heidi blinked owlishly at him. "Seriously?"

Hades nodded and shoved a hand in his pocket. "Oh yeah, we've dealt with so many dimensional mishaps it's pathetic. We tend to not discuss it though since the humans would probably freak out or something and cause a bigger headache on our end." He looked up in thought before grinning. "The whole idea that our two universes could collapse or collide is _completely _made up in order to frighten away anybody trying to use the other world for a scheme or something. Add in a few well-placed demigod scientists who declare that the universes could both be destroyed and suddenly no one wants to use their magic to rip open any more dimensional gateways."

Heidi took a deep breath before looking at him. "So, this theory about destruction of both dimensions was just a thing _you _guys came up with?" She asked him, prompting him to quickly nod. "Because you guys were tired of _dealing with it?_"

Hades shrugged and smirked in mischief. "That sums it up. Before you popped in we had a four-thousand year streak of no dimensional visitors, you can see why the other gods wouldn't believe you. I, _on the other hand_, had to keep a watch on the Underworld gateway. That gateway is open to all but I've only seen about...four people come through it. Nobody wants to go to Hell in order to hop to the other dimension. So...I knew you appeared before even you knew." He said in humor while tilting his head.

Heidi placed a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes. "What about my world? There's nothing recorded about dimensional mishaps and I never even knew about that gateway."

Hades chuckled, seeming completely relaxed at this point. "Yeah, they also had the same problem, but we went ahead and sent Hermes to chat with them. Since he can go anywhere without causing the side effect to happen, he was able to tell them what _we _did to stop it. They did the same thing with the scientists and foreboding warnings and I think they are on a two-thousand year streak right now. _You_ weren't told of the gateway due to how unlikely the chances of someone going or coming through it were during your time in the Underworld were _very _low." He wagged his eyebrows and grinned. "It's a very hush-hush subject. Top secret."

By the end of his explanation Heidi was gaping and staring at him with wide eyes. It didn't seem possible that all those warnings were merely a lie being told by the gods for thousands of years. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized what her father was telling her. She could return.

"N-No way…" She murmured in shock, looking up at him for confirmation.

Hades smirked and patted her on the back. "It's the truth. You could stay here for as long as you want if you don't mind the adverse effects." He saw the hope in her eyes and his own eyes softened. "But you probably have people waiting back there for you. You do, don't you?"

Heidi shakily nodded as her eyes fell to the ground. "I do. My girlfriend is back there waiting for me along with Mal and the other VKs. They've all been worried sick." She paused before frowning. "Even though I can come back, according to you, I can't disappear like I did. Not again. I don't want to put her through that again."

Hades 'hmmed' before a mischievous look entered his eyes. "Well...A wise woman once sang, 'If you like it, you should put a ring on it.'"

Heidi's eyes bulged and her cheeks turned red. "Tell me you aren't implying what I think you are implying."

Hades' grin widened and he looked her in the eye. "Oh, but I am implying _that_."

Heidi's eyebrow twitched and she huffed. "I _can't _believe we are discussing this. Is this really the time for that?"

He laughed at how worked up she was getting and patted her on the head, messing up her hair a bit in the process. "Tip from a god, kid, there is no designated time for the marriage talk. You just...talk." He gestured widely with his free hand before smirking at her. "If you put a ring on her finger than she'll be by your side even when you try and run away."

"Like you with Maleficent?" Heidi inquired with a smirk of her own, her blush quickly fading away.

His eyes halved and he frowned. "She's absolutely batshit crazy."

"I know, I know." She said sing-songy before rolling her eyes. "But still, why would me marrying her mean anything?"

Hades shrugged and rubbed his chin. "Oh, you know, once you get married, the parents usually just let you do your own thing. That's why you get married, you escape the family."

She looked at him with halved eyes. "Seriously, that's your reasoning?"

He blinked and looked innocent. "Why, is there something wrong with it?"

"Uh, yeah. You don't know how marriage works, Mr. I have a recording of Cerberus to scare away my ex-wife." She said with a huff, pursing her lips at him.

"I hate the fact that you would know that." Hades deadpanned before looking away.

Heidi looked him in the eye. "I know _everything_."

"It would appear that you do." He noted before rolling his eyes. "This is an invasion of privacy."

"You were just discussing marriage with me and _I _am invading _your _privacy?" She laughed before looking at him pointedly. "Nice try."

"Ugh, you kids and your love lives." Hades grumbled before looking at the ground.

Heidi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We don't all just jump for someone's hand in marriage, we take it _slow_."

"And that's why relationships are such a _bore _now." He fired back sarcastically, releasing her hand and gesturing widely.

"Huh, and you wonder why she ended the marriage." Heidi said to herself, folding her arms and shooting him a look.

"I ended it!"

"No you didn't."

Hades groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Now _this _is evidence of invasion."

She rolled her eyes and pointed at the ground. "Just open the gates already. If someone heard us arguing about _this _in the middle of a forest, well, I'd hate to think what would happen. You telling the world the biggest lie the gods ever made up."

He didn't react at first but gradually gained a nervous expression. "Heh, yeah...They would certainly do something."

She watched as he stomped twice, amusement clear on her face at the nervousness that had suddenly appeared. "Something bad, no doubt, judging by your expression."

As the ground rumbled he scratched the back of his head. "Bad is an understatement." He muttered under his breath.

Heidi walked over to where he was and watched as the staircase appeared. "Thought so." She mused, looking at the stairs in thought before smirking. "After you."

Hades raised an eyebrow and looked at her in suspicion. "...What are you trying to do?"

Heidi blinked. "What? I'm just being _polite_."

"Yeah, that's why I asked." He answered, folding his arms and gesturing for her to go down. "Ladies first."

Her eyes halved and she reluctantly started down the stairs. "Forgive me for trying to be nice!" She called back.

"That isn't being nice, that's _plotting_." Hades said before following her down the stairs, though he kept quite the distance.

Suddenly, the woman in front of him yelped and tripped over something, sending her flying down the stairs. Hades couldn't help but laugh when he saw this and pointed at her. "You were gonna use me to break your fall!"

As soon as she landed she looked up at him with a glare. "I _was _not."

He casually strolled down the stairs as he heard her huff and grumble something. "What was that? I was _right?_"

"Would you stop!" She yelled back in annoyance as she pushed herself up. "Just get down here already and point out that stupid door you know _so _much about."

Hades blinked and smirked, promptly going even slower down the stairs in order to annoy her. "Sorry, I heard _go slower_. Give me a moment!"

Heidi scowled as she stood up. "Hades!"

The god rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Toss me the ember if you want me to go faster! Since I'm a grandpa in someone's eyes, I am _slow_."

Heidi's eyes halved and she pulled out his ember before smirking and throwing it like it was a baseball.

The god blinked and had to jump to catch it, barely landing on the step. "Hey, I said toss it!"

"Oh, sorry, I heard _throw it_." She replied before laughing at his annoyed expression.

Hades finally reached the bottom and shot her a glare. "Using my own trick, oh, and how I once doubted you being my kid. Only a kid of mine would dare to throw my ember like it was a baseball and try to use me to break their fall."

Heidi placed her hands on her hips. "I learned from the best."

"I _am_ the best aren't I?" He said to himself with an approving smile.

"I'm not boosting your ego by answering that." She responded before looking around the area. "So, where is this thing?"

Hades rubbed his chin before shrugging. "That's the problem, it's always moving. You see it one moment and it's gone the next. You can fix it with magic though…" He said the last part while wagging his eyebrows.

"You want me to fix it, don't you?" Heidi stared at him with halved eyes.

He blinked as if he had never suggested such a thing. "What's that? You'll _fix _it?"

"I did not-"

"_Great! _That just made my job easier. Why, I didn't know you were so helpful! Helping your father by technicalities fix his broken world, what a _saint_." Hades patted her on the shoulder with a wide grin.

Heidi just continued to stare at him. "Are you done?"

"Yes, yes I am." He said with a nod before backing away and looking around the main level. "Let's see...where oh where is that gateway?"

The goddess shook her head at his antics. "If you found it before, why can't you find it now?"

Hades continued to walk around and look as he rubbed his chin. "Yeah, the thing is, that spirit was like a compass, led me straight to the gate. Turns out it was in the lower levels. I've seen where it is upside down."

The woman sighed and looked at him. "Then _why _haven't you bothered to fix this until now?"

He looked at her and shrugged. "It made my day?" He said innocently before rolling his eyes. "You think I have the time to find a really good magic user to fix it? I don't even have the time to watch it most of the time."

"Oh, so you _haven't _been keeping an eye on it?" Heidi asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Hades shook his head. "Nope! It was more, 'Hey, you idiots, have you seen it today?' and they always answered yes. What more do I have to do?"

She facepalmed and looked at him in exasperation. "What a _great _system." She muttered to herself before folding her arms. "Do you know if the gate has a magical signature?"

Hades paused and looked thoughtful before nodding. "Oh yeah, this gate plus the three others have a pretty particular feel to them. The one down here feels like you are in a blizzard and tends to make you pretty disoriented when you pop out the other end."

Heidi hummed before her gaze snapped to meet his. "Hold on, there are _three _others?" She asked in confusion.

Hades nodded as he walked to the edge of the platform they were on. "Yep. One on Everest, Zeus's, one at the bottom of the Mariana Trench, Poseidon's, one on Olympus, and the one down here. Those three have been dismantled, though, and the last working one is messed up."

"Huh, I guess you guys really wanted to stop the dimension hopping." Heidi commented, tilting her head in thought. "Why'd you keep yours though?"

He shrugged as he looked down at the lower levels of the world. "I found the idea of random people entering and exiting pretty entertaining. Of course, it only happened four times and those were all demigods. No scared humans in sight."

"Wait, isn't it only possible for demigods and gods to get down here?" She asked, remembering hearing that mentioned at some point.

Hades whistled for a flying demon and the demon quickly appeared in front of him. "Find the gate." He said, prompting it to salute him and fly off then he turned back to face Heidi. "Anybody can get down here as long as they ask nicely. You can hitch a ride with Hermes, Hestia, Hecate, Iris, or me and that will get you down here like that." He snapped his fingers before returning to his search.

_Hermes, Hecate, and Iris make sense seeing as those three have access to every domain, but Hestia? How did she manage that one? _Heidi thought, finding it interesting that her aunt would be able to access her father's domain so easily.

As if Hades could hear her thoughts he chuckled and looked over his shoulder. "Hestia's the one sibling of mine I still like, I gave her access so we could talk."

_That answers that. _She shook her head and walked to where he was standing. "Anything?"

Hades scratched the side of his head and shrugged. "Well, it's not on this level, unless…" He looked up at the ceiling before shaking his head. "...Nope. I found it up there one time, though."

Heidi tilted her head to the side before looking at where the platform ended. "What if we just go look for it down there? Seeing as we don't have a time limit anymore." She said, walking to the edge and looking down at the lower levels.

Hades raised an eyebrow and made his way to the drop off. "Do you know your way around down there?"

Heidi chuckled and placed her hands on her hips. "I spent six years down here, I _think _I'd know how to traverse it."

His eyes halved. "A simple yes would have sufficed."

She spun around so her back was facing the drop off. "You should know by now that I don't do simple." She smirked and shot him a wink. "See ya down there!" She backed up and jumped off, doing a flip before her body ignited allowing her to take flight.

Hades blinked and watched her descend. "She can fly...huh." He rubbed his chin in thought. "I've gotta figure out how to do that, looks badass." He said to himself with a smirk before he disappeared in column of blue fire that was reminiscent of Hestia's own teleportation.

Down with Heidi, she landed in what she would call a "superhero landing" and brushed herself off. "Hmm, I wonder what it looks like."

She heard a roar behind her and saw Hades begin to snoop around. "It looks like whatever you want it to look like. A door, a rock, a staircase, and I've even heard that one person thought it looked like a classic portal. Like the one in fairy tales." He answered, startling several spirits and demons as he ran about.

"That's helpful." Heidi muttered in sarcasm before shaking her head. "How are we supposed to find a gateway when it could look like anything?"

Hades shrugged. "I don't know, you just do. I don't _intentionally _go looking for it, that would be a waste of time, it usually just shows up in random places."

Heidi facepalmed and shot him an exasperated look. "So what? It'll find _us_?"

"Maybe." He replied, having no idea how to exactly find it.

She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "Hades, have you _ever _found this thing, like have you actually _tried _to find it? You said four people have passed through it, surely you found it those times."

Hades paused and turned around slowly. "About that…"

"I don't like where you're going with this." Heidi muttered, knowing the tone he was using as the tone he _always _used when he wasn't _exactly _telling the truth.

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "See, I never actually found it...Cerberus did."

Her eyes halved and she let out a sigh. "The _dog _can find it, but _you _can't?"

Hades looked quite offended when he heard that and he folded his arms. "Hey, I can find it...It'll just take me a couple...thousand years."

Heidi felt like running up to him and smacking him over the head, but instead she let out an aggravated sigh and rubbed her forehead. "Get. The. Dog." She emphasized each word before turning away.

Hades looked perplexed before shrugging and whistling. The dog appeared behind them and looked at both of them in confusion. "Go fetch the gate." He said before promptly jumping on the dogs back.

Heidi glanced over her shoulder and sighed before giving the dog a thumbs up. The dog walked over to her and lowered so she could get on. The goddess hopped on without much trouble and folded her arms. "You heard the man, go find his lost gate."

Hades looked at her then looked at the dog before looking quite confused. "That dog treats you better than it treats me."

Heidi shrugged and smirked at him. "It must be able to sense that I treat _my _Cerberus quite well. Cerberus loves me."

He rolled his eyes as the dog suddenly took off, jumping off of the platform and heading even deeper. "Yeah, you see, _I _was stuck for like twenty years. Think I had the time to pay attention to the dog?"

Heidi hummed and tilted her head. "Ah, but you didn't pay her much attention before that. She told me so."

Hades scoffed and folded his arms. "The dog told you, of course the dog-" He paused and blinked at his words. "-You can talk to the dog?"

"Uh, yeah. Ever since I was young." She chuckled and proceeded to sit down. "It's a specialty of mine."

His eyes halved when he heard that. "She basically owns the dog." He muttered to himself, shaking his head with an appalled expression.

The woman shook her head as the dog landed on a lower platform. "I don't own the dog, we have a mutual agreement that I am the better caretaker."

"...So you own the dog."

She looked at him in exasperation. "And here I was saying I missed these kind of conversations."

He raised an eyebrow before looking away, walking to where one of Cerberus's heads was and looked around. "She's not moving any farther, must be around here somewhere." He commented before hopping off and landing on the dark rocky terrain.

Heidi got off as well and smiled at the dog before beginning to look around. "What does this thing feel like again?" She asked, picking up a strange signature that she couldn't quite find.

"Magic wise, _extremely _powerful, feeling wise, like a blizzard." He responded, walking to the far side of the platform.

Heidi 'hmmed' at that before she started wandering towards the edge of the platform. _Hmm, it feels so close, almost like its… _She looked down and cocked her head to the side. She got down to her knees and proceeded to look under the platform and blinked as she saw something hanging. "Uh, I think I found it. It's under the platform and it's...upside down?"

"Oh, that's the fun one." Hades commented as he walked over and looking as well. "Hey, it looks like one of those portals I was talking about!"

Heidi looked at him and shook her head. "It looks like a door."

"_Boring_." He commented sarcastically.

"Hush." She muttered, summoning her magic and testing it before smirking. "So, how do I fix this thing?"

"I don't know, just fire a really powerful blast or something." He said before getting up and walking back to Cerberus. "Now, is it true you like her better?" He asked the dog, putting on the most innocent face possible.

Heidi rolled her eyes and held out her hand so that her palm was facing towards it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and firing a ray of gold magic at it.

It collided with the door and the door suddenly glowed gold before a locking sound filled the air. The door then disappeared and Heidi let out a sigh. "Great, I did something and it still disappeared!"

Hades chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't say it disappeared."

Heidi blinked in confusion before getting up and turning around. There right next to Hades was the door. "It...turned right side up?"

Hades shrugged and tilted his head. "I don't know. Looks _pretty _cool though."

Heidi looked at him with halved eyes before walking up to it. "So, this is what its supposed to look like." She looked at the god. "Has it ever looked like this?"

Hades let out sheepish chuckle. "Eh...no."

"Of course." She deadpanned before looking at the doorhandle. "Guess this is where I go."

"Yup. I've gotta take some time and make the dog like me better." He glanced at the dog before shrugging. "Since you fixed it on one end its, _probably_, fixed on the other end."

"Probably. That doesn't give me much reassurance." Heidi said in sarcasm before smiling at him. "I'll be back, eventually."

"Ah, take your time. I took a long hard look at your Underworld and mine...is ugly. Like _really _bad." He said, looking around before sighing. "You set high standards."

She chuckled and placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah, you have fun with that one. Cleaning up one Underworld was enough for me." Heidi looked at the door and set her hand on the doorhandle. "Enjoy." She said with a chuckle before opening the door and jumping in.

Hades rolled his eyes as he heard Cerberus let out a sad whine. "Oh, _come on_." He said in annoyance, turning to look at the dog. "Don't say it, you like her better." He raised his hand, looking offended at the very thought before he disappeared in his blue fire pillar.

….

"No way…" The feline says breathlessly.

There is no way. Absolutely no way.

Chester had been following the two gods, mostly because he didn't get his good-bye scratches. What he did _not_ plan for was to overhear their conversation.

The dimensional consequences were...fake?

He had overheard that the only side effects were temporary personality changes. That is very minor compared to what he had been taught.

His mind is blown. He had eavesdropped and found out the greatest secret of all time! He didn't know what to do with himself. For a few minutes, all he did was stand there on the outskirts of the forest. The forest closest to the school.

_"This...This is insane!" He thought to himself. "I have… This is… WHAT ELSE HAVE I BEEN LIED TO ABOUT!?_ _MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE!" _

Chester takes his education seriously, but he fails to see the point when the information is wrong. "Wait a minute…"

He paced for a moment getting his thoughts together. "If the major side effects are unreal, that means..!" His ears immediately perked up at that realization.

"AAAAARRRAAAAA!" He exclaimed as he blasted toward school grounds.

He ran so fast he could barely feel his own laws. He ran under legs, hopped on heads, ran on the ceiling; anything to get to the auditorium. It was nothing for him to pass under the door like air itself.

Once in the grand music hall, he heard the familiar sound of a harp and spotted his lone group playing with the instruments or simply enjoying each other's company.

Triple G strummed his bass tiredly. He looked down at it and sighed. He found himself thinking back to when him and his friends were jamming out in the RV. One of his favorite memories. "George?"

He looked up at Triple G.

Ever since Heidi left, He went back to being a man of few words. Yep, things are going back to normal.

"It might be time for us to...find a guitarist. That would be cool…" Triple G said with a smile.

George looked at him blankly and said, "You miss her."

By saying those three words caused Triple G's eyes to water. "N-no, no...I just…" He sniffed. "I MISS HER SO MUCH!" He blurted before breaking into a sob.

Deuce disappeared and came back with a box of tissues. He held them out for Triple G to reach. "Chin up, bro. I'm totally sure we'll see that gnarly kook again." He said as he handed him one tissue after another.

Hazel slowed her strumming as she thought about the goddess. "We all miss her G, which is odd because it's only been a couple of hours. At least she's safe." She said continuing her song. "Right, Ara? Ara?"

Ara was busy mindlessly striking notes on the marimba. She paid them no attention. Leaning her body on the instrument, she lazily looked at them with a somber expression. "Yeah, I miss her too, but I am glad she's okay." Abruptly, she looked down at the instrument in anger.

She flung her roughly stick at the keys. It made a note so horrid, that it started everyone in the room. It caused Hazel to stop playing and to turn to her sister in concern.

Ara growled at it for a few seconds before covering her hands with her face.

Hazel deeply sighed and rose from her stool. She quietly made her way over to her sister. "Hey." She placed her hand on Ara's closest shoulder. "It's okay. You did the right thing. We had to let her go, Ara." Hazel tried to meet her sister's eyes.

"I know I did, but I thought doing something good would feel better than this…" Ara removed her hands revealing a thin trail of tears. "I knew I shouldn't have let myself get attached."

When he calmed himself, Triple G sat up with his guitar and shook his head. "This...there has to be a way around this dimension thing. Maybe we could talk to Hermes about visiting rights."

Hazel shook her head. "With all of those side effects, there is no way we negotiate that. We would be shot down before the words came out of our mouths."

"Ugh, forgot about those…" Triple G complained.

George turned his head as he saw Chester enter. He went and picked up the feline and stroked his back to calm the cat.

"Guys!" Chester exclaimed still in an excited panic.

Hazel smiled at her friend. "Oh, hey Chester. We were just-"

"The side effects are fake!"

Hazel blinked for a few moments before saying, "What..?"

Chester catches his breath before replying. "The interdimensional side effects! They. Are. Fake!"

This caught all of their attention. It made everyone turn to him in surprise confusion. Even George seemed surprised by the cat in his arms.

Chester takes their silence as a means to continue. "I heard Hades and Heidi talking before they left. Hades said that the gods made it up; the whole thing! On top of that, it is possible to visit other dimensions. Anyone can do it!" He said with an excited smile.

They all were silent after that. The only thing they heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Ara's face eventually turned serious. Her eyes squinted and she told her companions, "Get me Hermes." She folded her arms.

88888888888

Ara had sent Hazel and the others to track down the speedy god. In the meantime, she was doing some thinking on the matter.

_"Is what Chester said true? Did he hear it correctly? If it is true...this changes things...big time."_

Ara didn't know whether to be excited or confused, but at this point she didn't really care. All she wanted right now was answers. So she waited in her room for them to return hopefully with the god following. It shouldn't be too hard. Hermes was talking with Ben about who knows what, so he should still be around, right?

Thankfully, Triple G came into the dorm huffing and puffing. Once he caught the most of his breath he said, "I-I found him. He is a _hard_ guy to keep track of, but I did it." He congratulated himself. "He said he was coming. Probably through the window."

Ara blinked, then smiled at him. She immediately pulled out her phone to text the rest of her friends to meet in her room pronto.

Once she put her phone in her pocket, Hazel appeared in white light.

Hazel looked around the dorm before asking, "Where is he? You said we've gotten his attention." She questions Ara.

Ara nodded. "He's on his way. Knowing Hermes, It won't take long. Stay on your toes." She said to her sister. She nodded at her adoptive brother and he returned the gesture.

There was a 'boom' that sounded in the distance before they heard someone saying, "Slow down, _SLOW DOWN!" _Then it was followed by a smack to the window.

The three teens jumped at the sound. As their heart stilled, they slowly turned to the window.

Ara sighed, then nodded in recognition. "My bad. I guess I forgot to _open_ the window…" She says as she slides open the window. She leans a bit out of the window and calls for the god. "Hermes?"

The god zipped in through the window and landed, patting the golden helmet on his head in relief. "I am _so _glad I listened to that suggestion." He muttered, his voice sounding strangely human as it had previously had an echo to it. "For once I won't end up with a concussion!"

Ara and Triple G grinned while Hazel was still recovering from her heart attack.

Triple G calls to the god. "Welcome back! I must say that no one I know can smack into a window like you can!"

Hermes grinned when he heard that. "It's a gift." He said as he slipped off the helmet.

Ara stepped up and said, "With all of that aside, I have called you here because we have a question of great importance." She made sure to close her window so no _real_ birds would fly inside. She will open it again when Hermes is ready to leave.

Hermes nodded when he heard that, absentmindedly rubbing at a scuff mark on his helmet. "I thought so, normally you guys don't really call unless you got a problem."

"We've been in our own little world." Hazel speaks up after she recovers.

Ara shrugged. "Yeah, it's been busy." She said with a smile. "The thing is...a friend of mine, Chester, said he overheard Hades talking about dimension travel?" Ara said while studying the god with her eyes. "Something about the major consequences being a lie and anyone can jump around. Something like that?" Ara folds her arms and waits for his answer.

Hermes almost dropped his helmet when he heard that, quickly paling when he looked up at her. "You said..._Hades _said this?"

Ara nodded. "Yeah. What other god you see around here talking at an obnoxiously loud level?" She says casually.

Hermes grimaced and waved his hand through the air. "If Hades is the one who said it he's the only one who can repeat it. He doesn't have anything to lose." He said, shoving his helmet back on.

Hazel paled while Ara grinned. "Okaaay…" Ara started. "I guess we will have to have a little chat…" She said referring to Hades. She thought for a minute before grinning evilly at Hermes. "Can you make that happen?"

Hermes blinked and slowly pulled out a phone, he quickly typed in a number before holding it up to his ear. "Yeah, Hestia, I need to ask a favor…" He began nervously.

Hazel quickly pulled Ara to the side, much to her annoyance. Hazel harshly whispered, "Ara! What are you doing!? Wherever this is going, I don't like it! My "I'm gonna regret it" senses are going off again!" She glared at her twin.

Ara smirked and casually said, "Ah. I got this. Leave this to the big kids." She walked back over to Hermes.

Hazel looked at her annoying sister in irritation. "That's what I'm afraid of…" She mumbled.

Hermes got off the phone as soon as she approached him and he shook his head. "Hestia said she'll do it. She hasn't met up with Hades in years and you guys needing to talk with him is the perfect opportunity." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Hm, who would have known she'd grow to like a group so much." He shrugged his shoulders before glancing at the window. "I'll be off, Hestia should show up any minute now."

Ara grinned at the news before she opened the window for him. "Thanks for the help, Hermes. Twas a pleasure."

Hermes chuckled and gave her a thumbs up before zipping out the window and off to wherever he was headed to.

"Well, that's settled." Ara said in a satisfactory manner.

Hazel folded her arms. "_What _is settled?"

Ara turned to her nonchalantly. "Oh, we're going to Hell." She went to close her window for the third time.

Triple G nearly choked. "Wait, what!?" He head spin around at her.

Ara chuckled at their horrified expressions. "Look, it's only to ask Hades the question. Hermes explained that Hades said it, so Hades tells it." Ara turned back to face them. "Aaand I want my answer sooo...to Hell we go!"

Hazel resisted the urge to face palm as George and the cats finally entered the room. Triple G walked past George and said, "Oh, get ready, man. We're going to Hell."

Words could not explain the look of confusion that crossed George's face, but he shrugged. He figured that he wouldn't ask as he sat the confused cats down. He followed Triple G to their dorm to get ready.

888888888

Ready to go once again.

They decided that a good, common place to wait was the empty area near the tourney field.

No one was out there at the moment. Sports practice wasn't until the next day and school was out. All this being said, it was the perfect place to enjoy the scenery and wait for a goddess to give you a ride.

The boys just changed into their usual outfits and their familiar colors while Ara and Hazel changed into theirs. Except, Ara had one complaint.

"Hazel, are you sure I am all out of red shirts?" Ara asked in annoyance.

Hazel nodded with a smirk. "I told you not to skip laundry day, but no. You never listen to me. Now, you are stuck with your black shirt." Hazel went back to tending to the wild life while Ara pouted.

She couldn't find her red pants either, So she had to improvise with her blue ones. Good thing she took care of her boots and cape. She could not bare to leave without those.

She grouchily picked up Chester and began to pet her stressed away while she waited.

Chester looked at Deuce with a shocked expression. Deuce was just trying to hold in his laughter at the moment. Of course, he earned a pair of halved eyes from Chester in return.

Before anyone could grow too impatient, a column of orange fire appeared off to the side. Hestia stepped out of it and approached them with a small smile. **"My apologies, I had to call ahead as Hades accidently locked me out."**

"Oh, well. Um, it wasn't a problem." Ara said immediately feeling her fangirl tendencies flaring up again.

Triple G and George stood and Triple G exclaimed, "Hestia! It's only been a day-ish, but it feels like forever." He smiled. He picked up a gawking Deuce and held him football style.

Hestia chuckled softly and nodded in reply before lowering to the ground and placing her hand down. She smirked before standing back up as the earth started to rumble.

The group of teens looked at each other questionably before they all turned to Hazel with a variety of expressions.

Hazel turned to them with a mixture of aggravation and confusion in her voice. "Wha-? That's not me!" She said as she glared at them.

Hestia took a step back and shook her head. **"That is the entrance opening, Hades always had quite a bit of flair with his entrances." **As she spoke, a crack in the earth formed before widening to reveal a long staircase going down into darkness.

Deuce's pupils dilated as he turned from Hestia and looked into the darkness. "Sweet…" He grins.

Ara had a similar reaction with a smirk. "Totally… Well, let's go." She said with a smile.

On the other hand, everyone else looked a bit...apprehensive.

Hestia waved her hand through the air and suddenly torches appeared on the walls, lighting up the staircase and providing a better look as to what was at the bottom. **"I will go first, he is expecting me. He does not mind visitors, he just asks that you do not 'mess with the dog'." **She said with a soft chuckle before beginning to go down the stairs.

Triple G swallowed, remembering his conversation with "mirror Mal". "Um, I don't think I would want to." He said while working up the nerve to follow Hestia and Ara down the stairs.

George shrugged and followed, carrying a wide-eyed Chester. "Same."

Hazel takes a deep breath. "Regret senses. Regret senses…" She complains to herself as she follows.

As they made their way down the stairs, the sound of loud rock music quickly grew in volume. Hestia glanced over her shoulder at them and placed her finger to her lips, silently asking them to remain silent.

They saw her and began to motion each other to be quiet. When they all looked at George, they shrugged, knowing that he would be fine.

When the goddess reached the bottom, she gestured for them to stay put and smiled before walking towards the source of the loud music. **"I see you still play the guitar." **She said, her voice carrying over the loud guitar.

Hades shrugged and stopped playing for a moment. "What can I say? It's the only instrument that gets me."

Hestia chuckled and tilted her head. **"I picked up a few visitors on my way down, they wish to ask you a question." **She told him with a calm smile.

Hades raised an eyebrow and set the guitar down. "Really? Huh...I _guess _I'm more popular than I thought!" He laughed and folded his arms.

Hestia smiled at this before walking back to the staircase and waving for them to follow.

Ara nodded and motioned her friends to follow as she walked out. Triple G shook his head "no" while Hazel followed her sister. George stared at Triple G with halved eyes before pushing him out and meeting up with the girls himself.

Ara waved. "Me, again. With friends." She pointed her thumbs to the people behind her.

Hades raised an eyebrow as a throne formed behind him allowing him to sit down. "Hm, what do you guys need? Not many people hitch a ride to Hell when they could ask someone up there."

Ara looked at her friends before they indirectly motioned her to continue. Ara eyes became halved and she faces the god once again. "Well…that's the thing. This particular question can only be answered by you. At least, that's what Hermes told us." She said rubbing her fingers through her hair.

Hades smirked and chuckled. "That guy only said that because he's got something to lose." He tilted his head in thought before looking at Hestia for a moment. "I think they are down here because they overheard me earlier."

Hestia smiled pleasantly. **"You **_**were **_**indeed very loud."**

He rolled his eyes at that and looked back at them. "You guys are here because you heard me talk about something, aren't you?"

Ara nodded. "Yup."

Triple G did the same. "Mhm, hm."

"Correct." George said while Hazel put on her guilty smile.

Deuce nodded like a bobble head while Chester replied, "You were really projecting."

Hades shrugged, seemingly unbothered by it. "Well, she warned me to shut up. Oh, well, I never agreed to that oath of silence crap anyway." He jabbed his thumb at Hestia. "She also never agreed to it."

"**No, I did not agree." **Hestia confirmed, her smile a permanent fixture on her face.

Deuce scratched his head in confusion. "What? Oath of silence..?" He expressed the confusion the group was feeling.

Hazel blinked for a moment and said, "Can you please elaborate?" She looked at him questionably.

Hades smirked and sat up. "Let's see here...Four thousand years ago, my brothers and sisters, minus Hestia, got fed up with the amount of magic users that were hopping to and fro across the dimensions. Every single time they did it there was always a problem of some sort, so they up and decided to come up with a lie that said that if someone were to go into another dimension there could be some pretty nasty consequences. Add in a few demigod scientists and bam! You have no more dimensional fiascos."

Triple G blinked while he took in the information. "I have learned more in this one week than my entire life!"

Hazel shrugged. "That's actually pretty sad. That means what they teach us is diluted."

Ara looked up in thought. "So...there are no super bad consequences? No explosions or black holes?" She asked.

"Nope." Hades said before rolling his eyes. "The _only _other side effect is increased magic control, but that's about it along with the personality switcharoos."

Ara and Hazel nodded at that. Hazel said, "Alright, We are familiar with those." She shrugged. "Hm, well, you've got your answer are we done here?" She asked her sister.

Ara raised an eyebrow in thought. Then her eyes twinkle as she thought of something. "If one were to hop dimensions again...how would they do it?" She asked as Hazel's eyes widened.

Hestia was the one to answer this time. **"The original spell for the dimension crossing was lost when the other gods burned most of the evidence. However…" **She looked at Hades and the god laughed.

"We have an alternate way down here to cross over into the other dimension." He smirked as he looked at the drop off area. "We were given a personal doorway into the other world when my brothers and I were all given our domains. Zeusy and Poseidon both destroyed theirs, but _I_ kept mine because I found the way those demigods stumbled in to be an absolute riot."

Ara grew the largest grin on her face and Hazel already knew where this was going. Ara opened her mouth to speak, but Hazel grabbed her and pulled all of them aside. "Time out!" She exclaimed before turning back to her group.

"Hazel!" Ara complained as Hazel's gaze fixed on her.

"Ara, I already know what you are thinking. We cannot go around hopping dimensions!" Hazel argues while using angry gestures.

Ara wilted and said, "Come on! Why not? They are no serious side effects."

Hazel sighed and said, "Hades said there were problems that made the other gods destroy their portals. Doesn't the word "problems" send a red flag?" She tries to get through to her.

Ara smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Hazel, I _am_ a problem." She folds her arms while Hazel face-palms. "I have an idea. We can vote unanimously. Who wants to check out the other dimension?"

Everyone's hand/paw rose but Hazel's.

Hazel went slack-based at them. "_Guys!_" She said scoldingly.

Chester shrugged. "You know how nosy I am."

George said. "The other dimension sounded cool."

Triple G scoffed. "I am surprised that you are surprised that I wanted to go...if that makes sense…" He folded his arms afterwards.

Hazel glared at all of them then took another deep breath. "Fine, but if something goes wrong I will taunt you guys before we die."

Ara chuckled and said, "Meeting adjourned." She turned and they walked back to the god and goddess. "Hello, we're back."

Hestia gave her a wave while Hades raised an eyebrow. "Decide on whether or not to go running around in another dimension?"

Ara was impressed. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Actually, yeah, and we are _so_ going. How do we get to that exit?"

He looked thoughtful at that. _"Well_, considering I just had it fixed today, the easiest way down is atop Cerberus, but I'm sure Hestia could lead you down." He gestured to the smiling goddess who rubbed her chin.

Triple G shivered at the thought of the three-headed hound. "We're taking Hestia, please!" He said still shivering.

Ara chuckled and said, "Well, Hestia? Pleaasse..? Can you? Can you?" Asked Ara, sounding like a young child in a candy store.

Hestia looked at Hades and nodded. **"Activate the stairs, it will make it much easier."**

Hades threw her a thumbs up and snapped his fingers, causing the world to shake around them as several platforms moved about while stairs formed from the walls.

Hestia smiled in thanks as a "click!" sounded, the shaking soon ceasing after the sound. She turned around and closed her eyes as she felt for the strong magic signature.

"It's on the lower levels." Hades whispered loudly, trying to give her a hint.

Hestia blinked and smirked at him. **"I know."**

He rolled his eyes and picked up his guitar. "That was my free hint of the day." He commented before beginning to strum.

Hestia chuckled before heading towards the far side of the area. **"It is down two platforms." **She pointed at something deep within the Underworld and looked at them with a smile.

Hazel sighed and said, "Well, let's hurry and get this over with." She looked to Ara in aggravation.

Chester chuckled. "In other words. Let"s head onward." He said with a smile.

Hestia nodded and began leading them down the stairs. She looked at the ground for a moment before tilting her head. **"Hades neglected to tell you this, but Heidi's Underworld is far more pleasant. According to him, it's quite the sight." **She told them as she heard a scream of some sort.

"Uuuhh. What was that?" Triple G asked, concerning the scream sound.

"**I believe that was either a demon or a tortured soul, I'm not too positive, though. I don't spend as much time down here as my brother." **She answered, a thoughtful look on her face as she considered what could have made the scream.

Ara nodded. "Well, this _is_ the Underworld…" she shrugged while Triple G's skin was crawling.

"**It is not the Underworld that keeps me away, it is Olympus. Whereas Hades hasn't attended a meeting in thousands of years, I attend almost every one." **Hestia said as they reached the next staircase.

"Hm, so you are always working. I can see that. Not much break time?" She asked the goddess.

Hestia shook her head. **"No. In fact, the time I spent with your group was the longest I went without attending a meeting. That is why I had to return urgently." **She explained to them, looking around the Underworld in thought.

Ara nodded again. She did remember the time Hestia had to leave to Olympus. Hazel had left and she was in charge of the TV's order. "So that's why it was so important. You had been skipping." She smiled in understanding.

Hestia nodded with a smile. **"My brother grew concerned of my unusual behavior and if I did not return he would have sent someone to find me." **She summoned a flame to her hand as the area grew dark. **"I did not want that to happen."**

Ara smiled and nodded. "I have a feeling that would have somehow lead to a disaster."

Hazel sighed, "I wish we knew about the side effects back then. We could have really saved our brain cells, and taken our time." Hazel grinned at the end.

Hestia chuckled as she allowed the flame in her hand to grow in size. **"Only Hades could have told you. He does not care what punishment he would receive as he has nothing they could take from him. I couldn't tell you either as Hermes was a constant watcher of my every move along with another goddess." **She looked around for the platform and nodded when she saw it.

Triple G blinked. "Wait so all of those gods were around us and we didn't even know it!? I hope I didn't embarrass myself too bad…" He thought about his past actions.

Hestia nodded. **"Along with Hermes, Artemis, Apollo, and Demeter had an eye on you all at some point. Artemis tracked you through the forests and Apollo hid in the clouds, Demeter also used the forest but she left after one glimpse. Hermes on the other hand...He just kept flying." **She said with a soft chuckle.

Ara raised an eyebrow. "Either we are blind, one track minded, or you guys really know how to blend in!" She chuckled.

They descended down the last staircase and Hestia turned to face them. **"Two of them can turn invisible and the other two can control the forests around them. It is understandable if you cannot see them." **She glanced over her shoulder before promptly throwing the flame at a shadowy object that was in the center of the platform

Hazel gave Hestia a questioning look. "What was that for?" She asked her.

Hestia didn't answer her right away and instead summoned a massive flame that engulfed the object. **"The doorway requires magic to enter. It is the reason why humans cannot access these." **She answered, causing the flames to begin swirling around the doorway.

They looked at the doorway with wide eyes. Ara looked to the door, then back at Hestia. "Is this the thing we were looking for?" She asked her.

Hestia let her arms fall to her side as the flames flew off of the door and back to her hands. The door suddenly made a strange noise before it started glowing gold. **"Yes. Heidi fixed it before she left, thankfully. It was a wandering door before that." **

"Oh, well, okay." Ara said casually.

Hazel looked at the door warily before asking, "After we jump through, were will we end up?" She turned to look at the goddess.

Hestia rubbed her chin in thought. **"When Hades went through, he claimed he ended up in the main area. That is the platform that was at the bottom of the stairs. I was told by him that the stairs are also up in her's and there is **_**quite **_**a bit of magic." **

Hazel nodded while Ara shrugged. Ara tilted her head. "I think we can manage, but getting lost in Hell would suck to the max." She said as she thought. They all nodded with her on that one.

"**I would not worry about that, Hades also noticed magical floating orbs of light that led to each part of the Underworld's levels. He said between the overabundance of crystals, gems, and magic, even the most easily lost individual can find their way back." **Hestia informed them with a calm smile.

Chester smiles in relief. "Oh, that's reassuring."

Triple G nodded. "Yeah...so are we gonna…"

Ara chuckled at herself being mesmerized by the door. "Heh, sorry." She turned to Hestia. "Thanks, Hestia! You are still my favorite Olympian!" She said with a grin.

Hestia chuckled softly and nodded. **"You are welcome. Enjoy yourselves." **She said with a smile before vanishing in her column of fire.

When Hestia disappeared, Triple G ran to the golden doorway. "I'm going in first!" He made sure he had a tight grip on Deuce before he rushed in.

Ara gasped. "What?! Not fair! Get back here!" That's when she jumped in after him.

George, Chester, and Hazel just looked at each other. Hazel rolled her eyes. The three of them walked inside like normal people.

"This better not kill me…" Hazel said before she entered.

The last thing you heard was George and Chester's laughter as they went through the portal.


	24. New World? (Part 2)

Heidi jumped out of the door and landed on her butt, prompting a quiet 'ow' from the goddess. From what she could tell she had landed on the main platform. The woman shook her head as the slight dizziness faded and took a deep breath before standing up. That is when she noticed the countless differences around her.

The walls of the Underworld glowed with the hundreds of thousands of crystals that lie within them while the ceiling sparkles like the night sky due to what appeared to be a combination of both diamonds and magic.

"Wow…" The bluenette mumbled, seeing something new each time she turned. "I _know _I did not leave this place in this condition."

There was no way Heidi could have done this, she wasn't _that _good with magic, and this sort of transformation would have required a level of magic mastery beyond the ranks of even Fairy Godmother.

The woman turned around and blinked as she saw a golden note attached to the wall near the staircase leading up to the surface. She cocked her head to the side and walked over before plucking it off the wall. "...I saw you were out so I went ahead and did the remodel for you. Happy Birthday." She read aloud as her eyes flickered down the the black inky name. "Hecate."

_All of this is a birthday gift? _Heidi thought in confusion, placing the note back on the wall. _I'm surprised she remembered, then again she did say she'd do something ahead of time this year. Maybe she is making up for missing all the other years. _

Hecate _had _the ability to create and morph objects with her magic, it just didn't seem possible that the goddess would take the time to do such a drastic change. _Or that she would care to do this for me. _Heidi thought with narrowed eyes before shaking her head.

Her eyes flickered over to the staircase and she raised an eyebrow at the golden railings. "She really went all out, I need to thank her the next time I see her." Heidi murmured and walked to the staircase. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the railing and took a step.

The step instantly glowed with magic and let out a low melodical hum, surprising the goddess even more. _Seriously? Now I know why Hades was so impressed, he must have thought __**I **__did this. _She thought before smirking. _Well, I won't inform him, if I do that he'll just beg Hecate to fix his._

The woman continued up the stairs, glancing every now and then as torches lit up when she passed by them. It was a little strange to see so much magic, she was lucky to be able to use hers most of the time, and she couldn't help but stare whenever she caught a glimpse of another magical touch.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she bit her lip before raising her hand and placing it on the doorway. Much to her relief, the earth around her began shaking as the gates slowly slid open, the rays of the afternoon sun pouring in as it widened.

Heidi pulled out her sunglasses and slipped them on. "I am glad that worked. Guess I'm considered a goddess again." She mused as she stepped on out into the forest.

This was the same forest Hades and her had gone to in the other world. Heidi blinked and scratched the side of her head at the coincidence. _Huh...I guess I left it set up here. Funny, I could have sworn I left it near the house. _She thought, finding it quite peculiar that it would have moved.

She shrugged at the situation and closed the gates before moving in the direction of the school. The goddess didn't know if they would _all _be at the school, she had no idea if they were even allowing Audrey in with her attitude issues, and she felt confused. _Should I go check the house or should I just scare everyone at the school because they probably think I'm dead again?_

Unsurprisingly, there were quite a few rumors circulating saying that she was actually just a really smart undead being that had been reanimated after dying. Of course, this was not only wrong, but it was incredibly stupid.

Heidi rolled her eyes at the thought and shook her head. _I bet they were all celebrating after I vanished again. I should ask Hermes if he spotted any "Mini Hades is dead for real this time" parties or something. _

As she reached the edge of the forest, she narrowed her eyes as she saw students milling about without a care in the world. Oh, if they only knew that Heidi was nearby. _They would probably start the undead thing again, I really need a statement from dad or someone that says I'm not dead. _She shook away her thoughts and hopped in a nearby shadow before traveling through the crowd of students.

The goddess made her way to the main building and hopped out of a shadow, folding her arms as she looked around. "It would help if those guys picked just one place to hang out at." She said to herself, raising an eyebrow as she saw a student looking at her as if they had seen a ghost.

Disregarding the student, she walked down the hallway and rubbed her chin. _Hmm, where do they hang out most often? _She thought about this for a moment and tilted her head. There were _two _places they actually gathered in and it was often decided at random which one they'd meet at. No pattern whatsoever.

A playful idea entered her mind. _I mean, I could just bust into Mal's dorm room like I did that one time. _Heidi smirked when she thought this as a look of mischief entered her eyes. _Dad always did say that when you make an entrance you need to __**make **__an entrance. _She chuckled before leaping into a shadow and traveling to the dorms.

….

Mal was currently in her dorm relaxing after she had taken a few days to try and retrieve Evil Queen's mirror from Audrey. Each time she tried to get it back, however, the dog always stopped her and sent her running back to the school. Literally. It wasn't like Mal _wasn't _trying, she had received quite the lecture from Fairy Godmother about losing it, there was just one big problem.

The purplette shook her head as she remembered the angry howling of a supersized Kirby telling her to leave. _I have to talk with Heidi about that dog. That thing is insane…_

While she narrowly avoided becoming dog food, she was no longer able to enter the forest where Heidi and Audrey's house was situated. Audrey had told the dog to stop the VK at all costs and frankly, Mal wasn't willing to test how far the three-headed hound would go.

So she gave up, admitted the fact that she couldn't get the mirror back, and retreated back to her dorm where she could finally relax for a moment. That was her only option if she wanted to live another day. _I'll ask Ben to excuse me, I don't have the energy and I __**won't **__have the energy for days. _She thought as she got up out of her chairand walked over to her bed before falling back on it.

The girl sighed and smiled softly as she enjoyed the silence in the room. It was all so...peaceful. No dog howling at her, no angry Audrey, no lectures…

Life was good.

Of course, the universe never seemed to want to give Mal a break and the peaceful atmosphere was shattered when someone knocked on the door. Mal let out a groan and sat up, shooting a glare at the offending object. _Seriously? I just got comfy. _

The VK got up and made her way over to the door, the glare still focused on whoever might be on the other end. It was one thing to disturb her when she was running around the school, it was _another _thing to disturb her when she was in her room.

Opening the door, she closed her eyes and frowned. "Who is it and what do you need?" She asked impatiently, tempted to keep her eyes closed in case it was Fairy Godmother again.

The person on the other side chuckled. "Seems someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

The familiar voice caused Mal's eyes to snap open and she gasped when she saw who it was. "...Heidi?"

The bluenette smirked as her eyes glowed in greeting. "In the flesh. I _was _gonna hop through the window but I thought this was more civilized at the last second."

Mal knew her eyes glowed back, the action an unconscious one that had quickly formed since Heidi had returned from the Underworld the first time. The VK could only stare at her as Heidi entered the room with an air of calmness surrounding her. "How did you…"

Heidi took a seat in a chair and crossed her legs before rubbing her chin. "Turns out the Underworld has an entrance leading to the other world. I got help finding it over there and hopped through it, the next thing I know I'm back."

As the goddess relaxed into the chair, Mal closed the door and approached Heidi. "When did you get back?"

Heidi blinked and suddenly held up her hand, counting on her fingers before grimacing. "I, uh, have no clue, I know it wasn't too long ago."

Mal couldn't help but chuckle at her sister's confused expression. "Good to see nothing changed." She said softly before looking back up at the bluenette. "Does anyone else know?"

"Besides all the people I passed on my way here, nope. I haven't found the others and I wasn't sure if Audrey would be here or not." Heidi answered with a thoughtful expression, folding her arms while her head tilted upwards.

Mal frowned and shook her head. "I'm not sure about the others since I've been here all day. I could text them to meet up here, though." She paused and looked away. "Audrey on the other hand…"

Heidi knew that tone well, it was the _same _tone her father always had when he was about to drop a bombshell of a situation. She had heard it one too many times after his countless failures at poker with Chernabog.

"She told Kirby to guard the forest and to stop me from entering by using any means necessary." Mal said and rubbed her arm.

Heidi blinked and she stood up, approaching Mal with a concerned look before looking her over. "Did he hurt you?"

The purplette closed her eyes and tried to remember if she had gained an injury from the dog, but she just shook her head. "The dog didn't do anything, the only injuries I got were from when I was running away from him."

Heidi smiled in relief before placing her hand on Mal's shoulder. "I'll handle those two later. For now, maybe you should contact the others before a rumor of me being a ghost starts."

Mal opened her eyes and smiled back. "Yeah, I can see that happening. We need to do something about those rumors, they are getting out of hand."

Heidi chuckled and went back to her seat, satisfied that Mal had retained no injuries from her dog. "Maybe I'll obtain an official statement from Hermes saying I'm not dead."

Mal pulled out her phone and laughed. "That might _actually _work. Ever since that guy took over for our Greek History class he's been a real celebrity."

The goddess raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "He took over? When did that happen?"

"Just a few days ago. He said he was bored without his 'buddy' to keep him company." Mal said as she texted the others, smirking when she heard Heidi groan.

"He just _had _to use the word buddy. Hermes, when I get my hands on you…" The goddess muttered before shaking her head. "That man drives me insane."

Mal finished texting and put her phone down on the dresser. "Aw, but I think he really likes you, you know as a weird uncle that's more of a father figure. Whenever he starts talking about his job he always talks about you." She said, smiling as she thought of how happy Hermes always was when he talked about Heidi.

_I'm pretty sure he's my cousin. _She thought for a moment before shrugging, looking up at her sister and chuckling. "All good things I hope."

Mal smirked as she sat on her bed. "Most are good, some are...entertaining."

Heidi's eyes halved when she heard that. "It would seem that Hermes and I need to have a chat about what not to say in class."

Mal rolled her eyes as she went back to relaxing. "He's my favorite teacher, don't harm him too much." She said in amusement before closing her eyes.

"Ah, I won't harm him, I'll just give him a lecture." Heidi answered back with a grin before chuckling. "The teacher is gonna get taught a lesson."

….

"First!" Triple G shouts into the silence as he hopped out of the door and landed on his feet. Then he looked to Deuce, in his arms and said, "Eh, first and a half."

Then Ara flew out, catching a bit of air time. She managed to complete a forwards flip before she landed. "Second!" She shouted, also breaking the silence.

Then George came through. He just walked out holding Chester like a normal individual. "Humph." He said allowing them to recognize his presence.

"Eeep!" Hazel screeched as she stumbled out of the portal like she was in a dizzy bat race. "Fourth…" She said still discombobulated from space travel.

Ara nodded at her. She looked at everyone one more time before saying, "Ok. Now that everyone is here, time to find Heidi!" She said with excitement, sparking once again.

Triple G's pupils widen when he takes in the scene around them. "Uuumm...Ara?"

Everyone else mimicked his expression. Hazel audibly gasped as she took in all areas of the scene.

Ara looked at them with concern. "What-whoooooaaa…" She immediately had the same reaction as she it all in.

Jewel encrusted walls that made the ceiling sparkle like the cosmos. Entrancing platforms that pulse as if they are alive somewhat. When they glow you can see the gemmed veins that the magic courses through.

The next thing that caught their eye were these floating lanterns made of light. They floated in a row and illuminated their path.

Once Hazel found her voice, she said, "I believe that those are the orbs Hestia was referring to." She walked up to one, sensing the powerful magic. "They should lead us to the main area where the exit is."

Chester made his way to George's shoulder. His ears flicked and twitched. "Do you all hear an instrument?"

Deuce's ears did the same and he nodded. "Uh, yeah. I do." He said in confusion.

Ara shook her head as she began to walk in the direction the lantern orbs were taking her. "I...don't hear it."

When Ara began to walk, the others started to follow. Triple G let Deuce to and allowed him to lay on his shoulder as Chester did George.

Hazel nodded at Chester as she continued to follow and look around. "Yes. I hear it. It's a bit far off though. Maybe we will get closer so you all can hear what we hear." She shrugged.

Triple G snapped. The sound bounced off of the starry walls. "Oh! It's Heidi's organ. Remember?" He looked at them with a smile. "When we were in the RV she told us that she had it to calm the spirits down."

"Rad. That explains the lack of shrill screams." Deuce said in agreement.

Chester looked around for a moment before turning his head to Ara. "So, I am assuming that this Hell has the same layout, just waaaay better looking." Be rubbed his whiskers in thought. "If I remember correctly, there are two to three staircases we have to climb."

"Nnnnnnn…" They all grumbled in sync.

(Two to three staircases later…)

Triple G crawled up the glowing steps and flopped on the last stair. The step glowed brightly due to the pressure of his body colliding with it.

He hugged. "I can't feel my knees…"

Chester was riding on his back and looked at him with halved eyes.

George, on the other hand, looked completely unbothered. He finished his trek then looked at Triple G in concern.

Ara had to gather her breath and lean on the dazzling wall for support. "Ugh! Why stairs!? We live in the future! Why not invest in an escalator!?" She finished, sliding her back down the wall as she gathered her breath.

Hazel looked at her sister in concern as she floated on a small platform of her own creation. She rode it similar to a hoverboard. "You know, Ara, you could've flown…"

Ara's eyes snapped open at that. Then she face-palmed. "That was dumb, Ara. That was really dumb…" Ara shook her head. "Okay, let's go. We should be near the exit."

Triple G made it to his feet and exclaimed, "Whoa! The main area looks lit!" He ran beside Heidi's golden throne. "Hey guys, check this out."

He sat on the throne with a kingly pose then took a selfie. Then he hurried back to them with a smirk. "I am so saving this pic!" Actually, why don't we all just take a couple pics real quick. I mean...this is a one time opportunity here!" He said while taking more pictures.

Knowing that there was no stopping him, she rolled her eyes. "Okay, sure. A quick selfie break."

Then Ara turned her attention to what George and Hazel were staring at the ever since they walked into the main area.

Demons of all sizes were looking at them with looks of surprise and complete confusion.

Ara and her friends looked back at them with beaded eyes. Instead of panicking like her brain told her to do, she tried talking first.

Ara shyly smiled and said, "Uh, sup?" She said as the Demons still looked at them in shock. "Ara, Triple G, Chester, Hazel, Deuce, George." She said motioning to herself and her friends. "Don't mind us. We're friends of Heidi." She finished with another shy smile.

When the demons heard this, some nodded and shrugged. The most important part is that they went back to work and left the weird group alone.

Deuce relaxes and says, "Looks like they don't mind us here, dudes." He said with relief.

Hazel released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Yeah, they don't. Thank goodness…"

Ara smirked mischievously. "So, about those selfies?"

(10 minutes of selfies later)

"Bye, guys!" Triple G told the demons as they finally headed to the staircase to the upper world.

Hazel waved as her good-bye then began to admire the golden railings.

Ara turned and said, "We will stop by again on our way back! See ya!" That's when she began to walk up the stairs.

The Demons waved at the young group of humans before getting back to work. They wouldn't want their boss to find out they were slacking off while there were orders to take and deliveries to be made.

Climbing the stairs, Hazel chuckled. "Who knew demons liked to take pictures?" She said as she went through all of the new pictures on her phone.

Triple G said, "IKR." As a response.

The group chuckled all the way up the melodic staircase until they stopped at what seemed to be the final doorway. The only problem was...they didn't know how to open it.

Triple G looked at the closed door with a look of confusion. "So...now what?"

Hazel raised her fist to her chin and she said, "No idea… I don't remember Hestia saying anything specific about the door when we were back in our dimension…" Hazel looked down in thought. _"There is something about this that I remember Heidi saying. What was it?"_

Deuce floated to the passage and looked around. "I...don't think it has a door knob. Maybe it has a secret switch, or button like those ancient Egypt movies." He shrugged then began to look around.

Triple G shrugged and began to look for one as well. After all he had seen, it wouldn't surprise him if there was a switch somewhere. Goerge shrugged and did the same, looking for a switch of some sort.

Ara, Chester, and Hazel stopped to think for a moment.

Chester tilted his head in confusion. "This doesn't make much sense. Why can't we get out of the door? Hestia Wouldn't send us here if she knew we wouldn't be able to escape." He looked at the glowing ground. "What are we missing…"

Ara, still tired from climbing all those stairs, used her hand to lean on the doorway.

It finally came to Hazel. She blinked in realisation and disappointment. "I...just remembered. Only gods and demigods can-"

She was interrupted by a sudden quaking of the earth.

They all look to Hazel once again.

She sighs, "Still not me!"

That's when the gateway steadily slid open, allowing sunlight to spill into the area.

The teens are wide eyed at this.

"What just happened?" Triple G asked on total confusion.

Ara blinked before saying, "I have...no idea, but I'll take it. How about you?"

Triple G nodded. "Inexplicable release is better than being trapped. Let's go!" He came out and motioned for the others to follow. "The school shouldn't be far from here!"

Everyone follows him, willing to drop this whole scenario. Everyone except for Hazel.

She blinked in confusion as she stood at the entrance. "But...gods and demigods can only open the gates to the Underworld…" Hazel turned her gaze to the closing gates as she thought.

"Hazel!" Ara called, ripping Hazel from her thoughts.

She shook her head and ran in the direction they were heading. In the direction of Auradon Prep.

….

It wasn't long after the other VKs arrived that Heidi found herself sitting in front of the mirror while Mal and Evie stared her down.

The goddess had expected more…"Oh my god, we were so worried!" Which she _did _get, mostly from Carlos, but it wasn't even five minutes after explaining herself that Heidi was pushed into a seat by Evie.

Heidi raised an eyebrow as she saw both of the VK girls look her over. Carlos and Jay were off to the side watching the scene with mild confusion.

"What are they doing?" Carlos asked in a whisper, glancing at Jay.

Jay shrugged, looking just as confused at the other VK. "I have no idea."

Carlos slowly nodded. "That makes two of us."

Mal folded her arms. "What do you think, E?" She asked the girl beside her, tilting her head to the side in thought.

Evie hummed in thought as she opened up a case, revealing a _ton _of makeup. Heidi's eyes bulged and she gulped. "Uh, Evie, what are you up to?"

Mal and Evie shared a smirk. "We were thinking that a celebration is in order. After all…" Evie placed her hands on Heidi's shoulders and looked at her in the mirror. "A certain _princess _has been missing you."

Heidi blinked as she saw Mal back away. _Why do I have a feeling she is enjoying this? _The goddess thought before her eyes landed back on Evie. The girl kept pulling out more and more makeup and, frankly, Heidi was visibly nervous at this point.

Watching from her bed, Mal had to stifle her laughter as Evie looked at Heidi with an excited expression. It was not everyday she had the opportunity to do Heidi's makeup, the woman usually wore none, so she was beyond happy to do it.

The purplette looked over at the boys and gestured for them to come over. The boys looked equally confused before walking over to her. "What's up?" Carlos asked, shooting her a questioning look.

Mal glanced at Heidi before looking back at them. "How bad is it?" She quickly jerked her head in the direction of Heidi.

The boys looked confused for a moment before it dawned on them. "I'm pretty sure most of the school thought she was dead...again." Jay said, shaking his head.

Carlos nodded in agreement. "It's not good."

Mal grimaced at that before pursing her lips and looking at them. "Thought so. E and I will try to keep her here for as long as possible. I need you guys to get the supplies for the party."

Carlos blinked and he had a surprised look on his face. "Wait, there is an _actual_ party happening?"

Mal smirked as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She quickly wrote something down before tearing the paper out and folding it in half. "Here's where it's going to be." She said as she slipped the Carlos the note.

The boy opened it and his eyebrows flew up in surprise. Jay, who had been looking over his shoulder, also appeared surprised and looked up at Mal. "_There?_" His voice was low as he tried to hide the shock in his tone.

The purplette nodded and smiled as she gazed at Heidi. "There is no other place I can think of that she would enjoy more."

Carlos quickly folded the paper back up. "What about Audrey? We all know she wouldn't go there even if someone paid her to." He said and Jay chuckled at the very idea.

The look that crossed Mal's face could only be described as amusement. "But she'd go anywhere Heidi goes."

Both boys blinked before slowly nodding. "That's...true." Carlos said, looking over at the goddess with a small smile. "Even Olympus." He said to himself.

Mal looked down at her hands and chuckled. "It'll work out," She gazed back up at them. "Trust me."

Jay and Carlos smiled back before walking towards the door. "Hey, Heidi, we'll meet back up later. We have to go to do…" Jay looked at Carlos and the boy's eyes halved.

"We have to go into the City for a few things. I don't think we'll take that long." Carlos said with a small smile.

Heidi gave them a thumbs up as she tried not to move her head. "Sounds fun." She muttered, twitching a bit as Evie applied more foundation.

The boys shared a look of humor before they left the room.

Heidi pouted a bit as they left. _Lucky. Those two get to have fun in the City while __**I **__am Evie's latest model. _

Mal smirked and eyed a few dresses that were on Evie's side of the room. "E?"

Evie looked up and tilted her head. "Yes?"

A playful look entered Mal's eyes and she folded her arms. "Give Heidi the _works_." She said, causing Evie to look even more excited as she turned around and began going through her case again.

Heidi gained a nervous expression then glanced up to look at Mal in the mirror. "The works?"

"Hair, makeup, nails, outfit, oh and blemish control." Mal answered innocently, inwardly laughing at the mortified expression that soon appeared on her sister's face.

Heidi waved her hands. "I-I don't think that's necessary-" She stopped as soon as she saw Mal getting up and walking over to her.

The purplette placed her hands on Heidi's shoulders, forcing the goddess to lean back in the seat. "All we want to do is get you ready to see Audrey again." She said with a bright smile.

Evie turned around and looked at Heidi with a questioning look. "Don't you want to look your best?"

Heidi opened and closed her mouth a few times before nodding. "W-Well, _yes,_ but-"

Mal patted Heidi on the shoulder and placed her hands on her hips. "_Great_. E, continue." She gestured for Evie to continue and the girl happily did so, much to the protest of the blue-haired woman in the room.

Mal turned away and looked out the window as a grin appeared on her face. _Step one: Keep Heidi busy-Done. _

….

Ara sits on the ground with her arms folded and a frown on her face. "We are hopeless, aren't we?" She said while looking to her friends that were doing something similar.

Triple G was laying down on the grass, looking up at the cloudd in the sky. "Pretty much." He said as he sat up. "Y'know, I've never noticed how big this school actually was. This might take a while…"

Chester sighed, "And who knows if Heidi is even here? For all we know, she could have gone to the grocery store." He complained.

Hazel patted a frustrated George on the back and said, "Now, now. We must be patient. Everyone we know comes to this school eventually. All we have to do is be around."

"That sounds like a lot of waiting, Hazey." Deuce complained.

Ara began to go off into her thoughts while everyone else was sitting and talking about how they were going to make this work. She looked up at the sky. _"The sky looks the same."_

Then she brought her head down and turned to the school. _"The school looks the same too." _She thought. _"It might just be me, but I think I see some of the same random peeps I like!"_ Ara blinked in surprise.

"Everything is basically the same. Well, except for Hell and the students. They tend to be _big gossipers _here." She said, not realizing that she spoke aloud.

George looked at Ara questionably. Ara looked back at him and to everyone else who looked at her in confusion.

"Oh." She realized that she must have spoken out loud. "I was thinking about this dimension. There is not much that's different here. The people are different." She said with a shrug.

Triple G said, "Hell is different."

Ara nodded in agreement. "Those are the only two differences I have found so far…" She said resting her elbow and placing her head atop her fist.

George spoke up. "We just got here. The longer we stay, the more we see." He looked to her.

Ara looked at him and slowly nodded. She had to figure out a way to find Heidi. There had to be a way; some faster way.

As her thoughts wandered, her eyes roamed. They roamed and roamed until she saw a bit of black, white, and red. "What was that?" She asked herself as she stood.

Not minding her friends, she walked more to the left where she could get a better view. _"Well I'll be…"_

She recognized the two immediately. They have a different taste in outfits, but hey. Different dimension.

Ara grinned as she got an idea. She looked to the two creeping boys and said, "Look! There's Jay and Carlos. They should know where she is."

Triple G hopped up quickly, "Hell, yeah! She used to talk about them all the time!" He turned to them and said, "We should get going, though. They look like they are in a rush."

Ara smiled and said, "Leave this to me…" She bounced in place three times before using her magic to zoom off and meet Jay and Carlos head on.

Hazel sighed, "So much for blending in…"

Chester laughed and said, "Hazel. Don't make us try to be normal, because we're not." With that, he flew off to meet Ara.

"Yeah…" Triple G started. "I am going to jog and see where that takes me. C'mon George." Triple G said to George as Hazel sighed.

With Ara, she stopped a bit behind Carlos and Jay in fear she would scare them off. Her Carlos and Jay wouldn't mind, but who knows about them.

She decided to take a deep breath and walk up to them calmly. "Um, excuse me? Hi!" She called to them. She walked up as she greeted the boys.

The two whipped around in surprise, Jay looking the most surprised while Carlos appeared a bit more at ease. Carlos quickly shoved a piece of paper in his pocket before looking at her in confusion. "Hey…" The younger of the two said, a cautious tone to his voice while his eyebrow flew up.

"Thanks for your time. I can see you two are busy." Ara said preferring to keep all of the interdimensional stuff to herself for now. "Me and my friends are from...out of town and we are looking for a friend of ours." She said while looking around.

Both boys blinked when they heard that and Jay folded his arms. "Well, I'm not too sure how much help we'll be."

Carlos nodded and began to relax a bit. "Yeah, we don't know _that _many people. We aren't even familiar with most of the people who go to the school." He told her with a small smile.

Ara nodded and said, "I understand. Well, do you know a woman named Heidi by any chance?" She uses her hands to describe her. "About _this_ tall. Blue hair that's way lighter than mine." She pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture of Heidi caught stealing George's chocolate.

"Do you know her?" She asked them innocently. _"Man! I need to go to someone's try-outs because I am the best actress!"_ She thought to herself.

Jay's eyes widened and he quickly looked away with a confused expression while Carlos looked at the picture then back up at her. The boy stared long and hard at her before he finally nodded. "Yeah, we know her." His eyes flickered back down to the phone. "She never talked about having a few friends from out of town, though."

Jay chuckled when he heard that. "And _does_ she talk about when she makes friends. The last time that happened she talked for weeks."

Ara tilted her head in slight confusion before asking, "Would you guys happen to know where she is? We wanted to surprise her." She said as the rest of her group finally caught up. They waved in greeting.

The boys looked at them in surprise before they looked back down at the girl in front of them. "Well...She's with Mal and Evie right now." Jay said, finding it hard to not stare in confusion at the rather large group.

"Aww." Deuce said. "She's busy…" He ears fell down like a wilting plant. "The suspense is killing me, man…" He complained.

Ara looked at Deuce before she looked back at Carlos and Jay. "Yeah...our cats talk…" She said with a shy smile.

The boys smirked and chuckled. "Honestly, that's probably the _least _strangest thing we've seen this week." Carlos said, completely at ease at the fact that there were talking cats.

"The strangest thing has _got _to be that new teacher. How did they manage to hire in a _god_?" Jay asked Carlos before shaking his head.

Carlos shrugged in reply before looking back at them. "We are kind of used to seeing strange things around here."

"Same." Hazel spoke up.

Triple G chuckled. "Dude, you have no idea…" He said in thought.

The two looked away for a moment before looking back at them. "Anything else you needed to ask?" Jay asked them in an attempt to get moving again.

Ara shook her head. "No. We just wanted to know where she was in order to say "hi". I would hate to come all this way for nothing…" She mumbled the last part.

Carlos frowned a bit before letting out a quiet sigh. "I think they might be done in a couple hours, but I'm not too sure. Evie's modeling thing always varies in time."

Hazel and Ara shared a look before Ara asked, "Modeling for...what?"

The boy scratched the back of his neck. "Well, it's not _really_ modeling, it's more of just putting makeup on and making her look nice. We have something later…" He stopped as soon as he saw Jay waving for him to stop. "We have to go, sorry, I didn't expect Evie and Mal to jump her like that."

Ara shook her head. "Nah, it's okay. You guys can go." She says cooly._ "They are hiding something big time."_ She thought, but externally smile.

Carlos smiled in thanks before the two turned away and started walking again. The two began talking quietly, but unfortunately not quiet enough as a few of them were able to pick up what they were saying.

"Dude, you almost just told them." Jay hissed to Carlos.

"What was I supposed to say? They came looking for her and she's busy getting prepped for the party." Carlos muttered back.

"Well, if we don't get all the supplies we'll get in trouble with Mal. She _really _wants this for Heidi." Jay told him.

"But wouldn't it make more sense if we just let her go see Audrey?"

"...There is a giant three-headed dog bigger than their house guarding their road."

The two boys began to get farther away and their conversation grew quiet before they couldn't be heard at all.

Thankfully for Ara has a sister named Hazel and Hazel heard everything she needed to know.

Hazel's eyebrow raised and she turned to her own group. "They're having a party for Heidi. They also said something about seeing Audrey, but not much."

Ara folded her arms. "Well, we have no idea where this party is and they won't tell us themselves." Ara smirked. "There is only one thing I can think of and that is to tail them. Cats, I could also have you prance around the school listening for any spilled hints. Hazel and boys, branch out and listen to rumors, okay?"

They nodded and Ara smirked. "Good. Text me if you find anything." She said, then became invisible and effortlessly followed the two boys.

The group nodded to each other and went their separate ways to cover more ground.

"Stealth mode, dudes!" Deuce said as he evaporated and headed inside the school.

Chester rolled his eyes and followed him to the school.

….

Heidi stared at the outfit Evie was showing her. "That is _way _too much, Evie. Isn't this just going to be a get together?" She asked with a nervous chuckle.

Evie blinked and looked back down at the royal blue lacy dress. "I don't know, I think it works." She looked up at Mal who had gotten comfy on her bed. "What do you think, M?"

Mal looked up and smirked. "Looks perfect. Get her in it."

Heidi gaped and looked back at her. "If I didn't know better I'd say you two are up to something."

Mal blinked and put on the most innocent face she could. "Why would we be up to anything? We are just helping you."

Evie walked up to Heidi and turned the goddess so that she was facing the girl. "We have to make it _special_. How many times can we say we celebrated our friends safe return from another world?" She asked, smiling brightly at the woman.

Heidi hesitated and looked down at the floor. "Well, I suppose it _is _a special occasion."

"Yep, and _that _is why we are doing _everything_." Mal said, grinning once Heidi couldn't see her.

Heidi smiled and looked back up, prompting Mal to resume her innocent look. "...Thanks."

Mal smiled back and Evie chuckled before looking her over. "Have you ever worn a corset?"

Heidi's smile fell and she nodded with a haunted look. "Unfortunately…"

Evie nodded when she heard that and walked off to grab something. "Then this will be _much _easier."

"Not less painful though." Heidi mumbled to herself, shaking her head at the very thought.

Mal smirked when she heard this and she quickly pulled out a book so she could hide her amusement. _This is going better than I planned, thank you E for bringing up the corset. _

With Chester, him and Deuce decided that he would be the one to check out the dorms for any suspicious activity.

Of course Deuce wanted to be near the school for food related reasons, so there was no surprise from Chester when he heard this.

So there he was grumbling to himself while prancing through the halls. His top hat nearly fell off of his head. He had immediately stopped walking and moved his neck sharply to balance the large hat on his small head.

Once he had it balanced, he sighed in relief and was about to continue his fruitless travels. That was until he heard voices. Female voices.

His ears twitched when he picked up the sound. He crouched low to the ground as he crept beside the door that had the females inside.

Heidi let out a gasp in pain as Evie practically tightened the corset to an unhealthy point. "Yeah...no...too tight…" She breathed out in a comical high pitched tone.

Evie chuckled nervously. "Heh, sorry."

Chester's eyes squinted. He thought for a moment. That voice sounded oddly familiar. It was super high, but familiar. He began to think he should leave, but It wouldn't hurt to check.

So, he took some steps back. He ran to the door and passed under it as he has done many times before. He checked to see if his hat and bowtie were still there. Once he confirmed that they were, he straightened his hat and peaked around a corner; staying low to the ground.

Evie quickly helped Heidi get the corset off and set it aside. "I didn't think it would be _that _tight." She said with a nervous smile.

Heidi cringed and tried to laugh it off only to cringe even more. "I think you bruised my ribs…"

Mal looked up from her 'reading' and smirked. "From what I hear isn't that normal?"

Evie looked away while Heidi's eyes halved. "Uh, no. That only happens when they tighten it too much. That's twice a corset has bruised my ribs."

The girls couldn't help but laugh at the goddess's expression as Heidi quickly retreated to a seat. "I guess I need to work on my corset fittings?" Evie asked, trying to be as innocent as possible.

"Just a bit." The bluenette replied before closing her eyes. "Give me five minutes."

Mal rolled her eyes and looked back down at her book, which was actually hiding her phone, and went back to what she was doing.

_"It __**is**__ her! Yes! I found her first! Score one for Chester!"_ He thought to himself as a grin formed on the young cheshire cat's face. He gave himself a once over. Smoothed down amy rough furrs, made sure his electric blue stripes wheren't dirty. He also adjusted his hat and bowtie for the thousandth time today. Finally, he nodded at himself and stepped out of hiding.

He stood some distance away from Heidi just in case he was wrong. You could never be too safe in another world. He released a sound that was a mixture between a meow and purr to get her attention. He smiled largely at her as he waited for her to see him.

Heidi leaned back in her seat and grimaced a bit. "Alright, who here is making cat sounds?"

"Not me." Evie said as she put away the corset.

Mal raised an eyebrow and looked at the woman. "Nope."

Heidi chuckled, her eyes still closed as she smirked. "You sure about that Mal? I could see you coming up with animal sounds to mess with my head."

Mal blinked before smirking. "_Well_, I do have a pretty good dragon impression. I could show you sometime."

"Yeah, outside in the middle of nowhere." Heidi responded, yawning a bit as she relaxed into her seat.

Chester chuckled, seeing he could have some fun with this. He remained in the middle of the floor and mewed twice as loud. "_Moooowrrr!"_

Heidi sighed and shook her head, opening her eyes halfway so she only saw Mal. "Seriously?"

"_What?_" Mal set the book down and looked at her. "I'm not doing that!"

Heidi was unconvinced and frowned. "Sure. I get it, I disappear and you take the time to come up with a few more ways to annoy me. We have been over this, if you want to annoy me do it outside and away from people."

Mal blinked at her before rolling her eyes. "It's not me." She stated before picking up her phone and beginning to text someone.

Chester chuckled harder. "_Mow_!" He laughed a bit afterward.

In one quick move, Heidi had teleported over to Mal and was looming over her. "Quit it."

Mal scowled at her. "I _am not _doing that."

Heidi cocked her head to the side and placed her hands on her hips. "Just admit to it already!"

Mal sat up as her eyes flared. "Yeah, no, because I'm not the one meowing."

Heidi rolled her eyes and pointed at the window. "Do we need to take this out?"

Mal's eyes narrowed and she tilted her head. "Oh, I'd be happy to."

Chester shook his head and released one final meow. "_Meow!" _He said as he hopped on a desk so he can be seen easier. His tail slowly swishing from side to side.

Evie blinked when she saw the cat. "Guys?"

Mal and Heidi, on the other hand, were still glaring at each other. They were completely unaware of the cat and only seemed to be interested in tackling the other.

"Okay, now I am _positive _that you are doing this." Heidi said with a scowl.

Mal's eyebrow twitched and her eyes narrowed. "I didn't even move my mouth!"

Heidi scoffed and looked at the phone. "Then is it the phone?"

"Uh, _no_." Mal stated, unknowingly summoning a bit of magic to her hands.

"Guys?" Evie tried again to little to no success.

"Then how the _hell _are you doing it? Did Hermes help you come up with a prank?" Heidi asked, her voice bordering on a growl.

"Hermes? Why would I ask him to help me prank you?!"

Heidi leaned back and rubbed her chin. "Oh, I don't know...Is it perhaps because he is a _trickster?_"

Evie frowned and sighed as she saw the two continue to glare at each other. "Guys, if you'd turn around…"

"Not now!" They yelled in perfect sync before returning to their glaring match.

Chester laughed and finally broke character. "Okay, well...what about now?" He asked them in a teasing manner.

Mal was the first to look for the voice and when she saw the cat her eyes widened to a comical size.

"What? What's so shocking?" Heidi asked, peering at the girl in confusion.

Mal simply pointed at the cat, prompting Heidi to sigh and turn around. When she did, she froze while her eyes widened as well.

"I was trying to tell you about the cat." Evie said, smiling a bit when she saw their almost identical expressions.

Chester sighed and tipped his hat to them. "_Man._ You wouldn't believe the day I've had." He said then grinned. "Hello, again, friend. It hasn't been too long."

Heidi just stared at him as her mouth opened and closed. "Mal?"

Mal looked at her. "Yeah?"

"That cat talks." She said simply. "I _know _that cat."

Mal raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I thought you were a dog person."

This snapped the goddess out of her shock and she looked at the girl with halved eyes. "For the tenth time I _am not _a dog person."

"You fooled me." Mal said with a shrug.

"Isn't that a relief…" He grumbled before talking. "You seem shocked, which is completely understandable, but I don't want to say anything. I know Ara will want to tell you herself." He said with a shrug.

Heidi looked away and folded her arms. "I don't know how you found out how to get here, but you guys _really _shouldn't be here. I have no idea what my family might do if they catch you guys."

Chester smirked, "Does that mean we won't be able to attend your party?" He continued, "Oh, and how we found out? Hestia took us to the Underworld and Hades let us do whatever we wanted. Hestia even showed us where the gate was." He explained with a shrug.

"Of course they did. My father and my aunt don't have anything to lose." Heidi turned around and sighed. "As for the party that is all her idea." She jabbed her thumb at Mal.

Mal nodded before pausing and looking at him in suspicion. "How did you hear about it?"

Chester smirked. "Me and my friends have special skills. Some are physical, mental, or magical." He explained. "We ran into Jay and Carlos. When they walked away Hazel, Deuce, and yours truly heard their whole conversation due to our advanced hearing." He examined his claws. "Man, they whisper with a bull horn, don't they?"

Mal looked exasperated when she heard that. "I _told _them not to talk about it in public."

Chester hummed. "So, Carlos and Jay are bone heads in this dimension too? I guess this place isn't that different." He shrugged. "Oh! I almost forgot to properly introduce myself. I am Chester Cat. Son of Cheshire Cat of the sister dimension. The one Heidi got lost in." He explained.

Evie smiled and offered him a wave while Mal raised an eyebrow. "Huh, I can see the resemblance." She commented in mild interest.

Heidi shook her head. "As for the boys, well, Jay is the only bonehead of the two. Carlos just hangs out with him so much that he tends to talk at the same level Jay does." She said before smiling. "Carlos is the smart one."

"He is." Mal confirmed with a smirk and folded her arms, glancing at Evie who went back to sorting all the clothes around her side of the room.

"I am sure." Chester said. "He seems like the one who has a stable head on his shoulders." He said as he presses buttons on his phone watch.

Heidi and Mal shared a look before nodding at what he had said. Mal went back to her bed and sat down while Heidi unceremoniously flopped next to her.

"Aaaaaand… Sent." He says as his button pressing ceased. "I sent everyone a group text saying I had found you." He said with a mischievous smile.

Heidi sighed when she heard that and turned to look at Mal. "If that is code for, "Everyone will be here" I am teleporting away."

Mal shrugged as she texted someone. "You do you." She said, not really bothered by what the goddess would do. "Just come back so we can finish up."

Chester chuckled and said, "They are not coming now. Later. They...are a bit busy right now…" He said looking at Ara's latest text.

Heidi closed her eyes. "Sounds fun." She said, sarcasm lacing her tone while she stretched.

"But Ara did say I had to keep an eye on you." He replied still not losing his smirk.

Mal looked up from her phone and smirked. "Well, I guess you can't leave." She said to the bluenette who simply groaned in reply. The purplette looked at the cat in a laid back manner. "Make yourself at home."

He teleported himself to a chair and rolled over, his hat falling on the cushion. "That will not be a problem." He smiled as he relaxes.


	25. Trouble

After following Jay and Carlos around the world, she headed back to Auradon Prep by teleportation.

She didn't learn much about the party, but she learned a bit about this alternate world. It seemed that not much was different except for the people. Their attitudes varied from the ones she knew.

As Ara walked back, she thought aloud. "No wonder our personalities changed when Heidi was in our world. Our personalities were trying to fit themselves into an unbalanced universe…" She blinked. "Wait, how did I know that?"

She shook her head immediately dropping the thought as she made it back to the populated area of the school. She looked around as the other students talked in each other's company. She kept looking, trying to see if one person she knew was around.

The students off to the side paid her no heed as they frowned at each other. "Seriously, you'd think she'd be dead this time." One said in aggravation.

Another rolled her eyes. "Her father is the god of death, I'm pretty sure there's a clause in there about his kids not being able to _actually_ die."

"Or she's a zombie? You know, one with pale skin and humanoid appearance." The male of the group offered up.

"Hah, if she was a zombie there'd be students with a bite out of their heads left and right." The first one answered back and shook her head.

Ara whipped her head at the students and laughed. Unfortunately, she was very audible. "Those have to be the most ignorant-the dumbest..!" She couldn't finish her own sentence, she was so entertained. What she didn't know is that she could be heard.

The female who had talked last looked at her before scoffing. "Then you clearly haven't met the devil. Chad got a look of her up close and he said you could _see _the evil in her eyes when she spelled Audrey."

This caused Ara to grin. She turned to them. "The devil? The closest thing we have to a devil is Hades, and I have literally walked through Hell and took selfies with demons, so I should know!" She folded her arms as she looked at them. "I am sure Chad did something to Heidi. She would never wish anyone ill will intentionally. Chad is just a jealous prick." She spat at the thought of him.

The three shared a look before they smirk. "Oh, you know nothing then? Heh, you'll figure it out soon enough." The second girl said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, and if you don't, well, you can grab the next train to Crazy Town because _everyone _knows what that demon did." The first girl responded before turning around and walking away with her entourage following closely behind.

Ara's fists clenched as she felt her temper rising. "Oh! You must not know how things work in my world." Her eyes flashed as if they had electricity in them. "No one disses my BEST FRIEND!" She said as a random lightning storm was summoned.

The three stopped and looked at the quickly darkening sky. "What the hell?" The male of the group murmured.

"Great, _another _magic user." The leader of the group muttered as she looked around for someone to inform.

The second girl looked around as well before running to a nearby teacher. "Um, we have a magic user out on the lawn…"

The teacher blinked before smirking. "A magic user, eh?"

Ara using her advanced sight raised an eyebrow. _"Is that Hermes wearing __**teacher casual**__!?"_ Ara grimaced at the image. Then she shook her head as she began to calm down the slightest. "Great! Now I exposed my magic. Stupid temper…" She looked at the storm and stretched her arm out.

Once the lightning storm turned into a light rain, she nodded. "I gotta get outta here." She mumbled to herself and tried to slip away.

As soon as she tried that, Hermes was in front of her with a laidback look. He shoved his hands in his white dress pants and looked at her. "Lightning storm? Classic, I like it." He commented before shrugging. "The thing is...you aren't supposed to really use magic on the grounds."

Still in shock, Ara blinked, "Sorry. My upbringing caused me to grow up with a short fuse…" She said still blinking.

Hermes smirked when he heard that. "I get it, look at my father, when he sneezes he causes lightning storms like the one you did." He pulled his hand out and scratched the side of his head. "It's school policy I turn in all magic users to the Headmistress and, well, I just got the job and I'm trying to last more than a week."

Ara rolled her eyes. "Oh, fantastic." Her voice dipped in sarcasm. "Well...let's go, then. First day here and I'm already in trouble…" She grumbled.

Hermes chuckled and looked down at her. "To be fair, if most of Olympus wasn't betting against me losing the job in under a week I'd let you run free." He said jokingly.

She gave him a dry look and a shrug. "I'm used to getting in trouble. I just want to get this over with." She stated plainly.

Hermes shrugged and looked around. "If you say so. Hold on, I'll get us there fast." He said before placing a hand on her shoulder and zipping away with her.

Not even five seconds later they landed in front of the doorway to Fairy Godmother's office.

She blinked a few times before she looked at the door. She glared as she looked at it. _"Ughhhh...this woman gets on my nerves…"_

"Well, teacher? Open the door." She said with a raised eyebrow.

Hermes chuckled and he raised a hand to knock. "Believe it or not, she hates it when you waltz in without knocking. Learned that one the hard way." He told her before knocking twice.

It was silent for a moment or so before the fairy called back with a, "Come in."

Hermes smirked and opened the door before gesturing for her to enter. "Ladies first."

She looked at him before her phone went off with a "bing". She moved her cape aside to pull her phone out of her pocket. It was a text from Chester saying he found Heidi. She smiled a bit at that and texted him her situation while entering the familiar room.

Hermes followed in behind her and smiled when he saw Fairy Godmother look up at him. "Fairy Godmother." He greeted, bowing his head slightly as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Fairy Godmother looked at the girl before looking back at Hermes. "Hermes. Why are you here?"

Hermes shrugged and tilted his head. "You see, I was _just _walking out when I ran into a student who said there was a magic user out on the lawn. The magic user caused a lightning storm. Naturally I stepped in, read her the rule and here we are."

The woman blinked in surprise when she heard that and turned her attention to the girl. "You were the cause of that storm?"

Ara glanced at her and sent the text. She put her phone back in her pocket, moving her cape once again. "Pretty much." She said plainly.

The headmistress nodded and looked at her quietly before pursing her lips. "We have a strict no magic policy that all students are to follow when they are on the grounds."

Hermes raised a finger. "What if its self-defense?"

Fairy Godmother shot him a look that seemed to question the very sanity of the god. "If it is in self-defense it is permitted. Hermes, did you read the handbook?"

Hermes blinked and slowly smiled. "I skimmed?"

The headmistress shook her head at him and returned her gaze to the girl. "You are not a student, however, so I must ask, why did you summon the storm?"

Ara sighed. "I got angry because some idiots were talking about my best friend." Ara looked to the side with folded arms. "It's hard for me to keep my magic controlled because it's emotional magic. It reacts to my mood." She clarified.

Fairy Godmother nodded once more and she looked thoughtful before smiling gently. "I understand. I will consider this time as an accident and due to Hermes stepping in I am willing to let you off with a warning."

Hermes blinked and raised an eyebrow. _Wow, she must have a __**ton **__of sympathy for those emotion-based magic users. I wish she was this sympathetic to me… _

Ara nodded. "I will keep that in mind." She said as she thought. _"I'm gonna need a stress ball to survive in this place."_

Fairy Godmother gave her another smile before nodding at Hermes. "You may both leave."

Hermes gave her a thumbs up before walking over and holding the door open. "Thank you." He said to the woman with a smirk.

Ara looked at both of them before pulling out her phone again. _"Now where did Chester say they were? With Mal and Evie, huh. I guess I can stop by and do what I am here for before I get into anymore chaos…"_ Once she decided this, she put her phone back into her pocket and walked out of the door.

Hermes followed out and closed the door. As soon as he did this he grinned widely like a child in a candy shop. "You know Heidi, don't you?" He asked, obviously happy at this.

Ara's eyes widened significantly at this. She blinked before her eyes became more confused looking. "Yes… She is the "best friend" I was referring to, why?" She asked as her eyebrow raised.

Hermes chuckled. "She's paired up with me since she is still a baby. I've known her since the day she was born. It's nice to see someone standing up for her." He told her, looking up in thought.

Ara smiled and said, "Yeah, that's my thing. I stand up for the ones I care about." She scratched her head at the memory of her first lightning storm in Auradon. "I got in trouble the too…" She chuckled.

Hermes scratched the back of his head. "That's good, 'cause we all know she won't fight those rumors herself. They've been out of control since she got back from her six-year assignment." He looked down at her. "That's why they didn't take you seriously, because Heidi hasn't denied or confirmed anything."

Ara rolled her eyes. "That's just like Heidi. Taking the calm, non-violent course. I am the exact opposite. I guess that's why we are such good friends." She said with a shrug.

Hermes rubbed his chin. "If you ask me it is because she is calm and non-violent that she is such a good goddess. I've never seen anyone calm Hades down like she does." A smirk crossed his face. "Though, you see when she goes after Zeus, she sure shows her violent side then."

Ara grinned. "Man, I would love to see that!" She pulled out her phone and looked at the time. "Speaking of Heidi, I wanted to go see her, so I must get going. I hope she is still in the same spot." She said the last part to herself.

Hermes looked around before shrugging. "I can get you over there if you want. Knowing Heidi she's probably trying to go visit her princess. I hope she isn't expecting a peaceful trip down _that _road." He shook his head as he thought of the giant dog he had seen in passing.

Ara blinked, "Well, should I wait until she's finished with that?" She looked at him in confusion.

Hermes hummed in thought. "If you want to see her right away I'd suggest going right now. If she goes she'll be dealing with a _canine _issue for at _least _thirty minutes. I have no idea how long she'd take with her girlfriend."

Ara nodded, "Maybe I should go, then. I have nothing to do around here since I am from-uh...out of town…" She nervously smiled.

Hermes smirked before winking, silently telling her that he knew. "Ah, it's fine. Understandable." He waved off her nervousness and folded his arms.

She sighed and gave him her own wink. "Alright, let's go." She said, smiling.

Hermes nodded and placed his hand back on her shoulder before quickly zipping away towards the dorms.

"I am _really_ going to have to get used to that." She said, shaking off her dizziness.

Hermes chuckled and stepped back. "It takes a bit for mortals to get used to my speed. Heidi will tell you something different, but she also struggled to get used to it and she's a goddess. The only reason she doesn't mind now is because she trained herself not to." He said with a wide smile, not one bit concerned that he was telling his buddy's secrets.

Ara chuckled. "Yep, sounds like Heidi." She blinked and smiled. "Ya know, in my dimension I challenged you to a race." She grinned. "I already know I'm gonna lose, but it's for learning purposes. Oh, and I want to be the first Mortal to race Hermes." She scratched the back of her head.

Hermes raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, well you _would _be the first. At least you _admit _you will lose, Heidi says she'll beat me everyday and she hasn't won. Not even once."

Ara smirked. "No wonder she gave me a hard time when I said I wanted to race you! Good thing I'm stubborn. I don't want to win. I want to learn how to increase my speed, and there is no one better at speed than you." Ara said fondly.

The god laughed and gave her a thumbs up. "That makes you smarter than her already. The secret behind her speed is because we spent a week up in Olympus _only _training. Zero communication with the outside world."

Ara nodded in thought. "Yeah, Heidi is experienced with her magic. I am pretty much just starting." She put her hands on her hips.

Hermes raised an eyebrow as a confused look crossed his face. "Her magic? She doesn't know how to even levitate an object properly. Always sends it flying at someone in the room when she tries. She knows how to use her powers she got from Hades and his side, but she knows _nothing _about how to use her magic since we don't know what on earth her mother was. If we did we could help her but…" He trailed off and shook his head.

Ara nodded. "Yeah, I know what that's like. I still don't know my father. Common ground." She said in thought.

An unreadable look crossed Hermes' face before he chuckled. "Well, I'll be off, Zeus is bound to ring me at any moment." He said before floating and zipping away into the sky.

Ara raised an eyebrow at his sudden exit. "Well, that was...sudden."

She turned her attention to the door he left her in front of. "I guess it's this room?" Then she knocked and waited, but still put off by his sudden retreat. "Was it something I said?" She mumbled to herself.

There was a grumble from someone within the room and another person sighed. "Oh, okay, I'll get the door seeing as you just want to lay there."

"My ribs are bruised, cut me some slack…"

The other person snorted. "I stopped cutting you slack when you started taking trips with a god on a weekly basis."

The person must have reached the door as the door knob turned and the door opened to reveal a highly amused Mal. "Who is it?"

Ara thought for a moment before shrugging. "Friend of Heidi. The talking cat called me." She summed it up.

Mal blinked before shrugging. "Okay." She said, unbothered by all of this. "Heidi, you have a friend."

Heidi, who was still flopped on Mal's bed, let out another groan. "Ribs...bruised, visiting hours are closed."

Mal's eyes halved and she shook her head. "We didn't even break or crack a rib…" She muttered, exasperated with the bluenette at this point.

Ara's eyes halved. "I will turn to air and seep through the cracks, but I am trying to be mannerable!" She leaned on the wall. "The door; please." As she leaned and yawned, all of how she was feeling finally caught up with her. _"Yikes, I am wiped! This has to be one of the busiest days of my life!"_

Mal moved aside while nudging the door to open with her foot before going back to her bed and sitting down.

Ara tiredly walked inside. She yawned and said, "Hey, Heidi I-" Until she saw how she looked. She began to laugh, forgetting about her energy. "This is worse than the time I found you on the floor after your fight with _Harold!"_ She said in amusement.

Heidi grumbled and held her hand out, causing a nearby pillow to shakily levitate over to her before falling on her head. "Stupid no good magic." She muttered before rolling over and burying her face in it.

Mal looked up from her phone and smirked. "Oh, about that...I _may _have uploaded it."

Heidi looked up with a mortified expression. "How could you…?"

The purplette shrugged back. "What kind of..._friend_, would I be if I didn't showcase your grand failures? You were trending for forty-eight hours."

The bluenette let out a moan before shoving her face back in the pillow.

Ara chuckled and said, "Well, hello again." She beamed. "Man, we went through Hell without you." She blinked. "No, really. We literally went through Hell to find you. Check out these sweet selfies we took!" She said tossing her phone beside Heidi.

Heidi raised her head, eyes still closed as she rested her chin on the pillow. "If ya'll took selfies with my throne I'm gonna get you." She muttered shaking her head at the very thought. "It was gold _before_ Hecate did it up and I had to stop Hermes from taking selfies in it as well...And he calls me the young one, I don't sit in someone else's seat and snap pics."

Ara nervously smiled, remembering all of the selfies they took with the demons and her throne in particular. "By, "get me", do you mean verbally or physically?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'll chase you to the Isle and back as soon as my ribs stop hurting." Heidi answered simply, almost as if she had answered such a question before.

Ara nodded. "Well...I'm a dead chick walking, then…" Ara shrugged with her usual guilty smile.

"You'll be a dead chick walking when I chase you pass my father's cave, he tends to get interested when I go after people. He always comes up with a new way to scare people." Heidi answered, her voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

Ara's eyes halved, "How exciting…" She said with sarcasm. "I'll cross that bridge when I get there." She shrugged.

Mal looked up at her then smirked. "Don't worry, she doesn't _actually _hurt anyone when she does that. She just leads them onto the Isle so her father can scare them for her."

"I heard that." Heidi grumbled, reaching over and whacking Mal on the leg.

Ara blinked. "I just planned on teleporting and flying." She scoffed. "I hate running! I am pretty out of shape…" She said sinking to the floor to sit.

"Then I'll just teleport and fly as well. That's how I chased Hermes all those times he called me a baby in front of the other gods." Heidi replied, curling up on the bed much like how an animal would.

Ara smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Then...I will jump into a pool or the closest body of water." She smiled in victory.

"I'll send a demon in after you, I know a few who can swim." Heidi said with a muffled laugh.

"I'd actually like to see that. The water is my element." She says pumping her fist in the air. "I can literally turn to liquid if I want. What are they going to do? Pour me in a jar?" She chuckled.

Heidi shrugged. "They might, I never said my demons were intelligent. Also, if you see Poseidon stalking me, big dude with a glowing trident, tell him off for me. The douchebag has been following me ever since I tried to steal his trident."

Ara shrugged and tilted her head. "I will put that on my to-do list." She said with amusement.

"To be fair, it was my dad who told me to steal it. We both thought it would be funny if I smuggled it out of Olympus and hid it somewhere in Auradon. Too bad that guy looked back in time." Heidi said before going back to snuggling with the pillow.

Ara grinned, "Heh, classic…" She said, imagining the scene.

Chester woke from his cat nap and looked at Ara with a smile. "Back from trouble so soon?"

Ara looked to the ceiling. "Yeah. I got off easy." Ara said as she turned to the feline.

Heidi yawned and moved her head so she could see the girl. "What did you do?" She asked, her tone filled with exasperation like a mother who knew that their child had done something wrong.

Ara blew her bangs out of her eyes, then rolled them. "Why do you sound like you _know_ I did something wrong?" She smirked at the end.

"I put up with Mal everyday and she likes to test out her dragon half not too far from the school." She jabbed her thumb at Mal who shook her head. "Last time she landed on the Tourney Field...in the middle of _practice_."

"On _accident_. I didn't mean to land there, nor did I know they were still practicing." Mal said, trying her best to explain herself.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "As I said, I put up with Mal."

Ara smirked at Mal and decided that she liked _this_ Mal way better than her own. "Well...there was a slight mishap they may have included a lightning storm." Ara thought. A look of aggravation on her face, remembering that annoying group which she now hates.

"I know my stupid uncle isn't in town, so I am going to assume that was you." Heidi said with halved eyes before shaking her head.

"Well, yeah! It wasn't_ my fault!_ It was this group of wasted skin that pressed my buttons...and that's when the storm came." She said, defending herself.

Heidi rubbed her eyes and shook her head again. "If this is about all that rumor and gossip crap then you shouldn't bother with them. They'll keep talking about me like that until either I die or they die and I look shockingly young for my age. It's best to just let them grumble and listen to Chad with his whimsical tales about me."

Ara shook her head. "That's not my policy, and I am not changing it now. I have always defended my friends. That won't change." Ara smiled in thought. "I need to become a lawyer." Her mind as scatterbrained as always.

Heidi smiled gently and looked at her. "And I thank you for that. I just don't want you getting in big trouble if you do something bad to them...or something like Mal would do."

Mal gaped and promptly kicked Heidi in the shin. "Would you _quit_ it?"

"You went dragon on them and caused a fire in the eastern half of the school. Y'know, if you weren't Ben's girlfriend we both know you'd be suspended like that." Heidi replied and snapped her fingers. She looked back at Ara. "Mal tried to do something about the rumors and she blew up, I don't want you doing the same."

Ara raised an eyebrow as she thought. She took a deep breath. "That reminds me, I am gonna need a stress ball. If my anger spikes beyond return I don't know what I would do, and most people are allergic to tornadoes." She says as she tries to think of calming methods for herself.

"I have a bunch back at my house, you wouldn't believe how upset I get when I have to check in with my stupid uncle." Heidi replied with a chuckle.

Ara smiled and nodded. "That would be much appreciated."

Chester nodded. "Yeah, a stress ball may help buy you some time to calm down." He said in approval.

Heidi sat up a bit and tossed the pillow at the purplette beside her before stretching. "I have to go over there anyway…" She looked at Mal. "What kind of problem did you say I have waiting for me?"

Mal, who had thrown the pillow elsewhere, folded her arms. "Your dog is guarding the forest and, at the moment, he's bigger than your house."

Heidi blinked before rubbing her chin. "Right...Of course he is."

Chester swallowed and shivered at the thought of a dog that big.

Ara looked toward Heidi. "Well, you can do that. Hermes told me that you would be heading that way, so I'm not surprised. I will just...be around here." She said while thinking about how bored she was going to be.

Heidi's eyes halved as soon as she heard the god's name. "Right..._Hermes _told you, probably told you other things. I'm gonna get that man one of these days." She grumbled as she slowly stood up. "I _would _invite you along, but I'm not sure how my dog might react. He's prone to lighting himself on fire, shooting fire out of his mouths, and howling so loud that he'd even wake the dead."

Ara shrugged. "I can handle noise. I make thunder with my hands." She said blankly. She yawned and said, "Usually, I would love a good fire fight, but I am a dead battery." She said then laid on the floor below.

"I'm just as tired, but I have a dog to catch." Heidi said with a sigh, shaking her head at the thought.

Mal looked up and frowned. "Just _don't _get eaten, the dog wasn't acting...normal, per say. I think he was actively trying to eat me. He's usually pretty good with me."

Heidi's tired expression only tripled when she heard that. "_Great_." She muttered before looking out the window. "Here's hoping Hermes saves me if Kirby still has the taste for humans." She said and shook her head before vanishing.

Chester blinked. "Huh, I didn't get to tell her good luck…" He shrugged. "She'll probably be fine." He said then looked at the sleeping Ara on the floor. Small bubbles floating around her head.

Mal shook her head. "I'm not so sure about that. The last time I tried to enter the forest, the dog's eyes were glowing red. They've _never _done that before. I've also never seen it chase down someone like it did with me. I didn't tell Heidi this, but in order to get away last time I had to go dragon and fly away. I couldn't outrun it." Mal admitted, looking down at her phone.

Chester blinked. "That's some dog." He looked back at Ara and sighed. "I am sure Heidi will find _some_ way out of this...or gets saved by Hermes." He lays on the couch.

"Even Hermes was put off by the dog…" Mal muttered as she went back to furiously texting.

"I believe that if your description was accurate. Ara would have loved to help if she wasn't so exhausted. The past week really took a toll on her." He said while looking at the ceiling.

"I can believe that one." Mal said to herself, her attention solely on her phone.

Chester teleported on her shoulder, trying to peek. "Whatcha doin?" He asked being nosy.

Mal quickly shoved the phone under a pillow and shook her head. "Nothing." She said before looking away at nothing in particular.

Chester grinned much like his father. "Man, that was some _very_ interesting nothing you were doing there. Can I do some nothing too?" He asked jokingly.

Mal's eyes halved and she shook her head again. "It's actually nothing, really, quite boring."

"Can I see if it's boring? If it is boring, I wouldn't give it a second glance and leave you alone." He said, turning to her.

"Nope. My phone, my rules, and one of those rules is nobody, not even animals who can talk, can go through my phone." Mal told him as she moved her phone to her pocket.

He chuckled. "Ohhh, you have secrets." He smiled as he teased. "What deep, dark secrets are you hiding, Mal?" He chuckled once more.

She blinked before folding her arms. "I was texting the boys the name of a type of cookie. That's it."

"A type of cookie?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"...I like cookies." Mal answered, looking away while inwardly grimacing at her words.

Chester smiled. "What type of cookie?" He looked back at her.

"Chocolate." Mal said simply, folding her arms while she kept her back to him.

He grinned. "Why do I find that adorable?" He asked, holding back laughter. Not wanting to embarrass her, he said, "You know, I have a friend that can make cookies and strawberries at will." He smiled at her.

Mal glanced over her shoulder when she heard that. "Lucky…" She muttered quietly before looking back at the wall.

"You know, there is no reason to be guarded. Honestly, I have heard worse." He said while typing on his watch phone. "Who am I to judge if you like cookies? I just have a nosey nature that I say I will work on, but never do."

Mal paused when she heard that and she sighed. "I'm not discussing it because I don't want to, it's because I don't want that information getting out and Heidi somehow picking it up. She's not supposed to know."

Without looking he said, "It's about the party isn't it?" Still tampering with his watch.

"Isn't it obvious? Why else would I be on my phone?" Mal finally turned around and looked at him.

That's when he stopped and looked back at her. "You seem stressed. Is everything going as planned?" He asked in concern.

"The boys are almost done and it's not them I'm worried about...It's that stupid dog. Audrey only told that thing to get all big and angry because Fairy Godmother sent me after the mirror." Mal replied, frowning as she grabbed a nearby pillow and held onto it with a tight grip. "Now Heidi has to go tackle a massive three-headed dog that wanted to eat me."

He nodded as he tried to understand. "You are worried that she would be harmed?"

"I'm worried she's not gonna come back this time." Mal mumbled to herself.

Chester's ears drooped a bit before he began to think. "What is the dog's weakness? What decreases its power?" He asked as he racked his brain in thought.

"The dog listens to whatever Heidi says unless Audrey has, well, has done _this_. The dog didn't even respond to Heidi's name when I said I knew her." Mal said, shaking her head.

"I know that Heidi is fire based and is "allergic to water". Is the dog the same?" He turned to her once more.

"He's fire based, but I have _no _idea about the water one. I've never even seen that dog near a body of water." Mal answered, narrowing her eyes in thought.

Chester nodded, "The elemental law states that water weakens fire. So it is understandable why you never see him near water when normal dogs love to swim."

Mal nodded in thought when she heard that. "Makes sense, but Heidi can't do anything related to water. The most she can do right now is get blasted with fire and tackle the thing."

Chester raised an eyebrow. Then he pointed his paw toward the sleeping girl on the ground. "That is going to be her assistant." He said with a smile.

Mal raised an eyebrow and glanced at him. "I thought I heard that she was tired, how could she help if those two end up passing out on the ground?"

Chester chuckled. "I have a friend that can replenish her energy. I will shoot her a text for her assistance." He said typing on his watch vigorously. "We really don't have time to spare."

Mal nodded, frowning slightly. "No, we don't."


	26. Party Crashers

Heidi appeared about a mile away from the entrance to the forest. The goddess quickly hid behind a nearby tree as she heard the sound of several deep growls. The growls were so low and demonic sounding that they made a shiver run up the woman's spine.

_Oh, he's pissed. _She thought, grimacing at the thought of Kirby being _this _angry. Heidi had never seen nor heard the dog this angry since the day he was born.

The ground started quaking as the dog entered the area, his growls becoming even deeper as the three-headed canine sniffed the air.

Heidi, who was quickly regretting choosing a tree as her hiding place, gulped when she heard the dog stop. Taking a deep breath, she quickly turned around to see what the dog was doing. Unfortunately for her, when she did this the dog immediately looked at her and let out a rage-filled howl.

The goddess blinked as she slowly raised her hands into the air. "Kirby...It's me, Heidi." She said calmly, trying to knock the dog's rage down a level.

This only seemed to enrage the dog more and he let out another howl before swatting at her. Heidi teleported out of the way and the dog's massive paw hit the tree instead, taking it down as he did so. The dog quickly turned around and growled at the goddess, his glowing red eyes staring down the woman.

Heidi let out a nervous chuckle as she saw the dog light himself on fire. "I'm not gonna get out of this through talk, am I?"

She only received another howl in reply before the dog charged towards her. Yelping as she saw this, Heidi quickly teleported away so she was behind the dog and summoned her ember to her hand. _I really don't want to do this. _She thought, frowning at the idea of having to hurt the dog.

The dog let out an aggravated growl and jumped towards her, prompting her to jump backwards in response, barely dodging the angry swats from the oversized hound. Narrowing her eyes, she quickly dodged the dog again and teleported away. "Ugh, I can't get close otherwise I'm gonna get a paw to the face."

Kirby let out an angered howl and, much to Heidi's surprise, quickly shrunk down to get the jump on her before growing again. The dog knocked her onto the ground and the blue-haired goddess blinked and smiled nervously at him. "Um...I _love you?_"

That did not work.

The dogs three heads growled before blasting at her with fire. Heidi, who was thankfully fireproof, tried to back away but was stopped when Kirby placed a massive paw down on her. "Oh, _come on. _Kirby, I have raised you from _birth_,you know me." She tried, attempting to wiggle her arm out that had the ember. "Why don't we call it a truce? You can continue blasting me and trying to torch me and I can breathe without risk of a nail impaling me. Sound good?"

The dog didn't even make an attempt to stop and Heidi let out a sigh. _I'm going to be stuck here for awhile, aren't I? _She thought before scowling at the dog. "You know, I'm gonna cut back on the expensive steak this month for this stunt." She told the dog before rolling her eyes and looking towards the entrance of the forest. _Here's hoping someone comes to get this dog off me._

…

Chester's tail nervously twitches as he awaited his friend's arrival. "Don't worry. She should be here any second." He said to Mal, but also to reassure himself.

Mal, who was resisting the urge to get up and began pacing, looked rather worried despite his words and looked down at her phone. "I hope you are right." She said to herself, quickly sending out a text before setting the phone down.

Chester had faith in his friend, so he decided to help with something else until her arrival. "Is Heidi's jacket still here?" He asked questionably.

Mal nodded and pointed at Evie's side of the room. "Evie hung it up over there before she tried to get a corset on Heidi. She must have forgotten it over there…" Mal said with a small frown.

Chester nodded and hurriedly went over to the jacket. He floated up to it and began to search it thoroughly. "It has to be somewhere. It shouldn't be that hard to-ah!" He said as he pulled out the glowing rod. "I found it. If Ara is going to help, Heidi will need this." He said holding the shining object up.

Mal blinked at the sight of it and chose to ignore the fact that the cat had rifled through Heidi's jacket since she was so curious. "What _is _that?" She asked, squinting at it to try and get a better look.

He floated back to her and held it out for her if she wished to hold it. "This is Ara's bubble wand. It is made purely out of ice and snow magic and is way more dangerous than it sounds." He smiled. "Let's just say it does more than just blow bubbles. It was Ara's gift to Heidi since we all had to say goodbye to each other."

Mal nodded and looked at the wand with reluctance. "Makes you wonder how it survived the trip through Hell _and _Heidi's body heat." She said as she examined it from a distance.

He shrugged. "I don't know what Ara enchanted it with. It also depends on how cold it is. I have fur and I can _still_ feel a freeze coming from this thing." He said while switching paws.

"Huh, sounds cold alright. Glad I'm not touching it, I can't do that trick Heidi can do with her body temperature." Mal said as she sat up and folded her arms.

Then a knocking sound came from behind the door. "Hello? Chester called me. Is this the right room?" The person questioned.

Chester released a breath. "Oh good. She's here." He said as he switched paws again.

Mal made no attempt to get up and instead raised her hand. "Let's see if that spell Hermes kept talking about works." She mumbled to herself before closing her eyes and snapping her fingers. After she did that the door unlocked and opened by itself to reveal the person on the other side.

The door opened to reveal a very confused Hazel. "If Heidi didn't do that all the time, I would be surprised." She said as she made her way in and crouched beside Ara.

"Heidi did that? Heh, and here all I thought she could do with her magic was levitate objects unsuccessfully." Mal chuckled before looking at the door and waving it to close.

Hazel took a deep breath and channeled the healing portion of her magic. Her eyes glowed bright blue as she touched her sister's forehead. "You have no idea how good she was in our universe." She smirked at Mal after she finished.

Mal smirked back and grabbed a pillow. "The day she can lift an object without hitting herself in the process I'll believe that. She still gives herself bruises to this day." She told the girl, examining the pillow as a thoughtful look crossed her face.

Hazel chuckled and was about to respond before Chester asked, "Is she good now? We must hurry." He asked with worry.

Hazel nodded as her eyes stopped glowing. "Yeah. Look." She helped a now awake Ara to sit up. She turned to her sister and said, "You okay, sis?"

Ara blinked and stretched. "Never better. Best sleep of my life." She said with a smile. Then she took note of Mal and Chester's demeanor. "Is something going on..?"

"Heidi went to go handle her dog on her own and the dog is related to Cerberus and it's pissed off to the point of...killing someone." Mal finished hesitantly, grimacing at the words.

Chester jumped in. "Putting it to you straight, we don't think she can do it without your help. Your water magic would be a huge advantage." He said while tossing the wand to her.

As if it was summoned, the wand landed perfectly in her hand. That is when the glowing stopped. Ara looked at it fondly before saying, "You want me to make sure she stays alive for her party?" She looked to Mal to confirm.

"Please." Mal replied, her voice filled with worry as her green eyes flickered up. "And not just for the party, I can't let her die because of a mistake I let happen..." She said, her voice growing soft at the last part before becoming inaudible completely.

Hazel looked to Mal with sympathy before turning to Ara with fire in her eyes. Ara mirrored Hazel's look and nodded at her sister in confirmation. Ar twirled the wand with her fingers before she made it disappear. "I will be back." She opened the window. "With Heidi." That's when she jumped out and zoomed off, thunder sounding behind her.

Chester smiled and said, "Well...we have plenty of time to get to know each other." He said to Hazel and Mal.

Mal looked at him before her gaze went elsewhere, her hands tightening around the pillow in her hands.

"Don't worry. My sister is one of the most determined people I know. She will get her back." Hazel said to her in a comforting voice.

Mal looked back at her and studied her for a moment before smiling ever-so-slightly. "Thanks." She murmured before returning to her staring in silence.

Hazel smiled at that then sighed. _"Please be careful, Ara. I am right behind you as always."_ She thought, hoping Ara would get her message.

….

Heidi looked blankly up at the dog. "Oh, so we've moved past torching and now you are tired?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the fact the dog had decided to lay down.

The dog growled in reply and Heidi rolled her eyes and looked back down at the paw. "Right, right, the paw and claws. I am _still _your prisoner." Heidi replied, almost as if she understood what the dog was growling about.

The dog chuffed and laid its three heads down and stared at her, his red eyes still glowing menacingly in warning. Heidi shrugged, to the best of her ability, and closed her eyes. "Don't mind me, I'm just taking a nap. If you are taking a nap, _I'll _take a nap." She told the dog as a crooked smirk appeared on her face.

A little out of the three headed dog's line of sight. Ara peeked from behind a tree and waved with a smirk. She tried her best to hold in her laugh at the scene.

Heidi didn't react as she stretched her neck. "Kirby, we have a designated nap schedule for you and this isn't even _close _to nap time. How am I supposed to get you to pass out tonight?" The dog let out another growl that prompted Heidi to chuckle. "You think you've moved past nap times since you are as big as mom? Hah, no, you still get nap time."

Ara cringed. _"No wonder she is getting so much sass. She sounds just like my mom!"_ Ara turned to look at the large dog and thought of the best plan of action. She didn't want to hurt the dog, just water down its power. At least enough for him to calm down.

Before she does, she must get him off of Heidi. If Heidi gets caught in between her crossfire she could get wet, and that would not be good. A distraction would have to work, then.

Ara fluently stepped out of the trees and summoned her bubble wand to her hand. She aimed it and fired a barrage of bubbles at his oversized hind leg. "Hey buddy! Time for a bath!" She said while beginning to levitate for speed purposes.

The dog's reaction was abrupt and it let out a deep growl before getting up. The canine looked at the goddess before promptly grabbing the woman by the pony tail and hanging on her on a nearby tree branch.

Heidi gaped and looked around. "Dude, really?! Kirby, we are discussing your roaming rights after this!" She crowed, her hand clutched around her side while her free hand tried to reach for her ponytail.

The dog glanced up at her before looking back at the floating girl, letting out an piercing howl it quickly began to grow even larger.

Ara smirked as the dog grew even bigger. She swiftly floated higher, at least eye-level, but at a safe distance. She called upon her storm magic and to answer his howl, thunder rang through the sky. "I challenge you! If I win, Heidi goes free and you quit being a bad dog!" Ara said as she folded her arms.

Kirby barked back, his entire body lighting up in response. Off to the side Heidi cocked her head to the side a bit. "He said he's gonna swat you out of the sky like you are a fly and eat you...Kirby! We don't eat humans! That is the last time I let you chat with Cerberus!"

Ara's smirk grew as she heard this. "Oooh, trash talk. Well, let's see if your bite is a good as your bark!" She surrounded herself with her aura and used her bubble wand to shield Heidi in a bubble. "Oh, and BTW. You won't like how I taste. I am _so _spicy."

"I don't think he cares!" Heidi called out, looking at the bubble before continuing her attempt to free herself.

The dog growled in confirmation as the middle head opened its mouth. "Uh, if you don't wanna get torched I'd move!" Heidi told her, noticing what the dog was about to do.

Ara rolled her eyes. "Has anyone told you that you are very distracting!? I'm stronger than I look." She said as she flew up into the dark sky to camouflage herself.

Heidi blinked before frowning. "You have met my father, if I am bad then he is worse and we _all _know how bad he is!" She yelled, watching as her dog sniffed the air in slight confusion.

When the dog was distracted, she swiftly dove straight down shot him with a torrent of water. After she did this, she flew back out of range.

The dog let out a rather pitiful whine as the water extinguished it and it turned its attention to Heidi. Heidi blinked and shrugged. "Don't look at me, I'm just the hanging damsel in slight distress."

Ara shook her head at the two before saying, "I will give you one more chance before you get very wet, Kirby." She said sternly.

The dog stopped for a moment, looking at his master before quickly looking back up at the girl and howling. Heidi grimaced and looked up at Ara. "He said no. Apparently the princess told him to not let _anyone _through and he's pretty determined to follow her wishes." She translated before folding her arms.

Ara shrugged. "Well, if that's how it's gonna be…" Ara turned to Heidi and said, "Whatever you do, stay in the bubble." She summons her magic to the bubble wand.

Heidi's eyes halved and she pointed at her ponytail that was still tangled on the branch. "My incredibly strong hair is keeping me here." She deadpanned and closed her eyes.

"Awesome." Ara said, ignoring her deadpan. Her wand glowed strongly when it was ready to be used; full of stores power ready to be released. She finally released it up to the sky in the form of a blast into the clouds. That single blast alone caused a cold rain to fall from the sky. Along with the wind, the rain was coming down hard.

Heidi frowned and shook her head. "Yeah...That's gonna hurt." True to her words, the dog began whining again as he slowly started to shrink.

Once the dog became his, what Ara assumed to be, his normal size, she waved away the storm and landed on the ground to check on the poor thing.

Heidi leaned in to get a better look, but in turn her ponytail finally gave way and she plummeted before crashing onto the ground. "Owwwwww….." She said into the dirt, looking up at the normal sized Kirby. "Just _had_ to put me in a tree, didn't you?"

Ara chuckled. "Maybe I should've made your bubble to be more durable. You would have at least bounced." She said as she used her wand to remove the water from Kirby's fur and tossing the water elsewhere.

"And you only thought of that _after _I fell and probably broke one of my already bruised ribs? Ugh...My life always goes well in these situations." Her voice was filled with sarcasm as she made no attempt to get up.

Ara smiled at her and shook the water off of her water resistant hair. She, then, helped her up without offering. "Don't worry about it. Hazel will heal you without breaking a sweat." She said after making sure she was standing right.

Heidi nodded in thanks and peered at her dog. "Kirby, get up, I'm heading to the house and I need you to fetch something for me." She told the dog, who promptly recovered and jumped up before charging down the road. She looked at Ara and grimaced. "If I stumble in looking like this...Well, Kirby will be the second most terrifying thing you'll see today."

Ara gave her a once over before inwardly cringing. "Yikes… I hope you have a backup plan 'cause I got nothing."

"The dog _is _the backup plan, you could say we can read each other's minds with how close we are. He knows what I'm looking for." Heidi said, grabbing onto her side and wincing a bit.

"Whoa. You okay?" Ara asked in concern, glancing at her side.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before, I've gotten worse when I was told to practice with Ares. The guy has a thing for making people bleed." Heidi informed her, shaking her head at the thought.

Ara looked at her, then to her side, then to the wand. "This should help a bit." She said as she waved the wand, making a frosty bandage form around Heidi's waist. "That should slow the bleeding. Coolness slows blood to clot faster." She said with a smile.

Heidi nodded and glanced down. "Hopefully it lasts long, even when my body temperature is at its lowest I still melt ice really fast." She pursed her lips and looked away from where the golden bloodstain was. "It's a pain to deal with when it comes to injuries."

Ara nodded. "As long as I am around, I should be able to replenish the band's temperature. If it melts before time, you will bleed again." Ara shrugged and said, "I guess I should stay nearby, then."

Heidi smirked and closed her eyes before letting out a shrill whistle. She reopened them and chuckled when she saw a flaming dog speeding towards them with a box balanced on his back. "Eh, he's getting better on his time."

Ara blinked and said, "Um, I guess. What's that?" She said referring to the box on his back.

Heidi tilted her head. "Well, I think he just grabbed everything I needed and shoved it all in that box. You needed a stress ball so there's probably a bunch in there." She said with a thoughtful expression.

Ara chuckled. "Thanks." She said to Heidi. Then she turned to Kirby and said, "Thanks to you too." She smiled at the dog.

The dog barked happily as it skidded to a stop, the box flying off and landing at their feet. Kirby then sat down and looked at them both with an expectant look.

Ara blinked and picked up the box. "Did you want me to open it?" She said, looking at Heidi.

Heidi looked at the box with narrowed eyes before pointing at it and the lid levitated off and flew over her head haphazardly. "Ah, I knew it." She quickly levitated a few things before a large piece of raw meat floated up. Pointing her finger at the dog, the meat was launched far off into the distance, prompting Kirby to bark happily and go chasing after it. "Okay, now you can look."

Ara's raised eyebrows relaxed as she looked into the box. It seemed to be a mixture of various things all scrambled together like toys in a child's toy box. "Well, there are plenty of stress balls. There is some weird liquid stuff." She continued to shift the box. "What the..?" She said as a crown came into view.

Heidi's eyes bulged and her eyebrow twitched. "The dog accidentally put one of Audrey's crowns in there…" She said before gulping. "At least this one isn't damaged."

Ara looked up in surprise. "Will she notice it? I am sure she has plenty others." She turned to her.

"Hundreds." Heidi answered, shaking her head in exasperation at her girlfriend's obsession. "If this one was downstairs, I doubt she'll notice. At least until I sneak it back in."

Ara raised an eyebrow. "So what do we do with it for now?"

Heidi shrugged and reached for it. "Hm, just put it on my head and call it a day. If it gets damaged I'll just make her a new one."

"Problem solved." Ara stated. Then she smirked and said, "So, have I earned my way into the party yet?" She teased.

Heidi smirked and rolled her eyes as she put the crown on her head. "You were invited the moment everyone decided to hop over here. Who am I to deny entrance to a party?"

Ara chuckled and replied, "Being _invited_ is too easy. I like a rush and a good challenge with an awesome reward." She said as she stood tall.

Heidi glanced at the box before looking at her. "At the moment, the only reward, physical of course, you have received is twenty god-tested stress balls." She said with a crooked smile, her eyes shining with mischief.

Ara blinked for a few seconds before howling with laughter. Once she calmed a bit, she said, "Beggars can't be choosers." She shrugged and said, "I will treasure them."

"They truly are a rare gift, the only other person to receive them is my father during our therapy sessions every week." Heidi responded, trying her best not to laugh.

Ara smiled and groaned. "Rare...I guess they are considered rare." Ara's mouth quivered as she tried to keep her face serious. "Sh-shouldn't you be doing something? Your sister thought you were going to die. You can pop in and show her you're not dead. You can say "hello" to your crazy girlfriend." She said, trying to rid of the teasing goddess.

"And leave a blood trail all the way to the house? I'd find myself under attack of the worried princess faster than I could explain myself. As for Mal...She should know Kirby wouldn't kill me, impale me yes, kill me no. He loves me too much to snuff me out." Heidi reached and grabbed a stress ball. "Besides, I need to show you how cool these things are. They double as bouncy balls and can turn into anything. Diamond, lava, metal, gold, you name it." As she said that, the bouncy ball turned into a round pink diamond. "And they still act as a stress ball! It's the only way I can get my dad to use them."

That peaked Ara's interest. "Really…?" She picked one out of the box and looked it over, getting a feel for it in her hands. "So, how does this work?" She looked to Heidi in curiosity.

Heidi snapped her fingers and the ball in her hand changed into an emerald ball. "I can control them, but I usually just set them for random as it entertains dad the most. One minute its water and the next it resembles a glowing orb. All the stress balls are set to do that now once you pick them up."

Ara tilted her head. "Oh. So, how do I turn it on?" She said as she began to poke at it. "I think mine is broken…" She looked to Heidi blankly.

Heidi rolled her eyes and smiled before levitating the 'broken' one out of her hand and dropping it back in the box. "Here, have mine. It's activated right now." She handed hers to the girl as it turned to lava.

At first Ara panicked and nearly dropped the stress ball. That was before she figured out that it didn't burn her like real lava. She began to play with it in her hands. "Hey...it doesn't hurt. This is pretty cool." She said, smiling while she tossed it continuously.

Heidi nodded in amusement. "Yeah, even if they turn to an element that would normally harm you they are completely harmless. If they weren't, well, my dad would have actually done some damage all those times he chucked them at me."

Ara looked at her in amusement. "Attacking people with stress balls? Cookie points for your dad. That is one way to release your stress."

"It's also the only thing I've let him keep in his cave that he can use as a weapon. I've basically baby-proofed everything in there in case things get a little...heated, during one of our sessions." Heidi bit her lip as she tried not to laugh. "He tends to grab the nearest thing and throw it at whoever is pissing him off and I like to push his buttons with my questions."

Ara have way to laughter easily. She moved the stress ball to her other hand. "That is some session! Remind me to bring some popcorn." She chuckled.

"I'll be sure to tell him we have a visitor during our next Anger Management class." Heidi said back, a playful look entering her eyes. "He doesn't get the idea that he's _not_ supposed tobe angry during that time."

Ara grins and said, "Exactly. Being angry in Anger Management is like sleeping in a mattress store." She chuckled once more. "It's weird…"

Heidi nodded with a smile and looked up at the sky. "As much as I would like to continue this conversation about how pleasant my father is during our sessions, I think I have to go back and, y'know, reassure Mal that I haven't been taken down to the Underworld with Hermes." She scratched the back of her head. "And _not _for one of our lovely field trips either."

Ara put her hands on her hips with a smile. "Don't make it seem like _I'm _the chatterbox. I tried to tell you to do that earlier!" She teased the goddess.

Heidi blinked before shrugging. "Well, I had to tell you about my special product. It's not like I have an instruction manual for those things, I'm not planning on mass producing them. They are magic and Fairy G would probably track the sales back to me and I'd be in _big _trouble."

Ara nodded at that with a raised eyebrow. "Well, we really should be heading back Just in case Mal's hair is turning grey instead of purple." She said with humor.

"If her hair is turning gray I'd question her control on that magic of hers." Heidi said with a smirk.

Ara laughed and said, "I bet I can teleport there the fastest."

Heidi raised an eyebrow before looking up at the sky. "You know I can get Hermes over here with a whistle and he can get me there in five seconds." She rubbed her chin. "Knowing him he was probably nearby waiting to see if I was _actually _in danger. Danger to you guys and to gods is _vastly _different."

Ara shrugged. "I guess it is different. I have no idea, though. I've never been a god so… Anyway, are we going back or are we going to have another thirty-minute conversation? I am fine either way." She said with a smirk.

Heidi blinked and with the straightest face possible she whistled and then held up her hand. "5...4...3...2…" Before she could reach one, Hermes landed behind her and smirked at the sight of her. "She said she could beat us there." The bluenette informed him, the corners of her lips lifting up.

Hermes raised an eyebrow and when looked at the girl beside Heidi his eyes filled with mischief. "Oh?" He said, breaking into laughter as he took the goddess's hand in his before the two suddenly zipped off into the sky.

Ara looked at the sky with halved eyes. "Aaaaaaannnnd...I quit…" She blinked and decided that she would just take her time because there was _no way_ she was going to have a chance with Hermes involved, but she was impressed…

Ara shook her head and chuckled. She flew above the remaining clouds, back to Auradon prep. At normal speed…

8888888888

Chester taps on his phone watch as he waits for Ara and Heidi to return. He finds himself continuing to glance at the window in anticipation. "Where are they? They should be back by now." He said in confusion.

Mal shook her head as she looked at her phone. "I doubt she'd visit Audrey after facing down the dog. Even she can't escape that thing without getting a couple of bruises." She said, trying her best to hide her worry as she began texting someone.

Chester nodded. "Well, I am confident that she is okay. Ara is with her and we know that she is okay. If something was wrong with her, Hazel would tell us." He pointed to the girl that kept her gaze elsewhere. "No stress."

_Interesting. _Mal thought before she went back to what she was doing. It was, probably, the only thing keeping her sane at the moment.

Chester turned to Hazel, the day dreaming girl, and asked. "So...how is she?"

Hazel blinked and her eyes flickered towards him. "She is fine emotionally and physically and she is heading back." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, Mal. Hazel said they're returning." He told her.

Mal nodded distractedly. "That's good." She muttered, not appearing to be paying that much attention to what they were talking about.

Out of nowhere a, "Whatcha doin?" Over Mal's shoulder caught her attention. Chester lifted himself up again to peek at what she was so distracted by.

Mal dropped her phone in surprise, the device landing on the bed as she scowled. "Startling me much?" She asked with an aggravated sigh before reaching and grabbing the phone. "I'm just updating my friends on the situation, if Heidi is too badly injured we'll postpone the party so she can go get help from the office." She said while the words, 'the office' came out as sarcastic before she rolled her eyes.

Chester raised an eyebrow. "Well, if Heidi doesn't have anything prepared for this stuff, Hazel can heal her. Hazel has healed her before, she can do it again." He said happily, As Hazel inwardly groaned.

Mal hummed when she heard that. "Hermes usually escorts her up there and she's dropped off at the end of the day looking brand new. He's like her personal ambulance at this point."

Chester chuckled. "Whichever one is faster. I am confident that you guys would work things out." He said as he sat down.

Before the girl could reply, she was stopped as the lock on the door suddenly unlocked by itself. The purplette raised an eyebrow in surprise as the door was opened and in walked a very amused Hermes and an annoyed Heidi.

Hazel looked up at them with mild interest while Chester beamed. He turned to them and said, "Good. You're back. How did things go?"

Hermes beamed back and pointed his thumb at the younger goddess. "Oh, she got impaled and I had to take her up to Olympus real quick!" He replied, his voice filled with little to no concern.

Heidi slowly looked at him with an appalled expression. "Dude, way to soften to blow."

Chester shrugged. "As long as you are alive, I am indifferent." He said. He looked to Mal knowing her reaction was going to be as bad as his.

Mal looked between the two before sighing in relief. "Okay, she's fine…" Her reaction surprising a couple people in the room.

"Do I seriously get injured that often that you have stopped worrying about me getting taxied around by Hermes with life-threatening wounds?" Heidi said with an astonished look before looking at Hermes. "I don't get injured that often!"

Hermes smirked and folded his arms. "Yes you do, kiddo."

Heidi's face went cold when she heard the name and she slowly scowled at him, prompting him to laugh at her quickly reddening cheeks.

Chester teased, "Oooh you got called kiddo in front of your friends. Points for Hermes!"

Hermes clicked his tongue and smiled as he floated a bit. "Aw, she just doesn't like it because she's the baby in Olympus. You should be grateful you haven't hit any of our ages, everybody decides they have a reason to pick a fight with you. The babies on the other hand don't get picked on for _years._"

Heidi's eyebrow twitched and she let out an annoyed huff. "I leave you for maybe a week at most and you've already doubled up on the amount of baby insults."

Mal smirked from where she sat and looked at the two. "I think it's _adorable_."

Chester laughed from his spot beside Mal. "I think it's funny!" He said as he chuckled.

Heidi shook her head and quickly stomped over to a nearby chair. "Hermes, you are free to leave and withhold from the baby chats until we run into each other again!"

Mal chuckled and looked at the god. "Or until next class period." She said to herself before laughing.

Hermes shot the irate goddess a wink before zipping away, causing the door to close and lock behind him.

That is when Ara finally appeared and seemed to be wearing a...sombrero? "Sorry I'm late. After all of that magic I used, I got hungry. There happened to be a Spanish birthday party nearby and I crashed it." She shrugged. "I'm a sucker for dulce de leche." She melted at the thought.

Heidi cocked her head to the side. "Huh, well, Hermes and I made a pitstop up in Olympus before we arrived here." She said, eyeing the sombrero with a confused look.

Hazel looked at Ara with squinted eyes. "A sombrero? Why?"

Ara shrugged. "I kinda like it. It really keeps the sun out of my eyes." She said while adjusting it. "Anyway, we have to go find someplace to stay while we visit, so I guess we won't see you guys till later. You know, when we get settled."

Heidi shrugged and looked at her. "Not a problem, I have to get myself cleaned up so I don't look like I've been mauled when these people decide to drag me out."

"We could postpone it if you'd like, Heidi." Mal offered, her eyes flickering down to the golden bloodstain on her sister's shirt.

Heidi shook her head. "Nah, it's fine, I'm fine." The goddess assured her as she leaned back in the chair.

Ara nodded and said, "Great. We will see you at the party. Hazel, Chess. Time to go." She said to them.

Hazel turned to Ara again and asked, "Where are the boys?" She tilted her head.

Ara chuckled. "Spanish birthday party." She stated.

Hazel's eyes became halved as she walked to her sister. Chester teleported on Ara's shoulder. Ara turned to Mal and Heidi and said, "Hasta lluego, until later!" That's when they all teleported away in a white flash and a blast of wind.

Mal raised an eyebrow while Heidi shook her head. "Hm, I guess that's one way to leave." Mal commented before looking at her sister in realization. "I forgot to tell them when the party will be."

Heidi shrugged and stood up. "Eh, no worries, I'll just send Hermes to tell them." She said before she began to look around the room. "Where are your towels?"

"Why? Wait...Why do I have a feeling that you are going to wind up unconscious from whatever you are doing?" Mal quickly stood up and stared at the bluenette.

Heidi blinked before she grinned and raised her hands. "You caught me. I was going to use your shower and pass out. Y'know, in order to escape "Dress Heidi up and make her look like a princess!" time."

Mal's eyes halved and she grabbed Heidi by the arm before dragging her towards the bathroom. "If you needed help with making sure your wounds are clean you could have asked. It wouldn't have been the first time."

Heidi smirked and laughed. "_Aw_, my own sister making sure I don't drown in order to escape my party. How sweet of you."

Mal stopped and looked at her with an exasperated look. "And _you _have been hanging out with Hades too much, you are starting to sound like him and frankly it's disturbing."

Heidi shrugged and shot her a cheeky smile. "Sorry, I'm the only person who can approach him without getting cursed at and threatened that my soul will be his as soon as he escapes."

Mal shook her head and sighed. "I know, but I wish you'd lose the Hades talk."

"Lingo, it's called the _Hades Lingo _and you can't exactly lose it when it's also my lingo _and _your lingo. Don't fight the lingo." Heidi fired back before folding her arms.

Mal rolled her eyes before practically tossing her sister into the bathroom. "Why do I put up with her?" She mumbled before going in, mostly to make sure Heidi wasn't planning on knocking herself out.

….

It was a couple hours later when Heidi was pushed out of the dorm. Oddly enough, there was a blindfold on her and Mal was having to guide her around.

"Mal, I appreciate how far you are going to make sure this is a surprise, but the blindfold is a bit much." Heidi complained as she tried to grab it.

Mal slapped her hand away and continued pushing her through the hallway. "Oh, it is required in this case. We _want _it to be a surprise."

"...Mal, my birthday is on Halloween and we both know it's not Halloween, therefore there is no need for a surprise party." Heidi deadpanned as she tried again with the blindfold.

Mal rolled her eyes as she grabbed the goddess's hand. "Yeah, well, we also missed your birthday last year because _someone _didn't tell us."

"Eh, birthdays aren't that important, y'know." She responded with a shrug.

"Maybe for you it isn't, but us _humans _find it to be a nice tradition." Mal said as they turned a corner.

Heidi smirked and chuckled. "Pulling out the human card, are we?" She clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Man, you really want me to agree, don't you?"

The purplette blinked and tilted her head before shaking her head. "Well, I thought you'd agree anyway, because it's _polite _to agree."

Heidi was silent for a moment before she laughed. "Oh, boy! _Now _you are pulling out the polite excuse!" She cocked her head to the side. "Really, Mal, I would have agreed if you just asked nicely."

Mal's eyes halved as they entered the entryway. "Okay, will you _please _leave the blindfold alone and behave until we get there?"

Heidi shrugged, shoving her hands into her pockets. "Due to the fact you allowed me to stay in my normal outfit _and _you said please, I will agree and behave."

The girl let out a sigh in relief as she opened the door. "Thank you."

Heidi smiled and gave her a thumbs up as the two walked down the sidewalk. "So...where are we going again?"

Mal felt like facepalming as she began to walk faster. "Heidi, we just went over this, it _is _a secret. As in I'm not going to tell you."

The goddess smirked and shrugged. "Can't hurt to try. One of these days you'll slip up and tell me something."

Mal began leading her to a nearby parking lot and the purplette looked around cautiously before walking to the entrance of the parking lot. She pulled out her phone and entered a number before lifting it to her ear. "Yeah, we are here waiting. Nope, no one else has noticed, great idea on saying there was a meeting with the owner of Celecreation."

"Heh, they'll never meet her." Heidi said sing-songy before laughing.

Mal rolled her eyes at her sister's words. "Go ahead and bring it around."

"Man, you are making it sound like we are sneaking off to some _epic _party, Mal. Y'know the type they throw at Triton's Bay? The raves." Heidi commented, her boredom soon becoming evident.

Mal hung up and patted her sister on the back. "I should have brought you a game of some sort, whatever they give you up there makes you..._Energetic_."

"For good reasons, Mal." Heidi said before looking around as she heard something. "Hey...Did you guys borrow the limo without asking?"

Mal smirked. "No, I just asked Ben if I could borrow it for your party. He sends his regards, by the way, he's stuck in a meeting till later tonight."

Heidi grimaced at the word 'meeting'. "Ugh, sounds like a doozy of one. Glad I haven't had to be apart of one of those in a while."

Mal chuckled and she smiled when she saw the limo pull up. Jay and Carlos got out and waved at the purplette while Evie got out not even a second later. "I see you guys managed to get it." Mal said, smirking when she saw Jay toss a small object up and catch it.

"It took a bit of convincing, but they finally let us have it when Ben called." Carlos said and Jay laughed in agreement.

Evie looked at Heidi and raised an eyebrow. "You let her go casual?"

"E, we both know what that was earlier." Mal said as she began leading Heidi towards the vehicle.

Evie nodded before smiling. "Ah, yes we do."

"Well, I don't. Can someone explain the rib bruising thing to me?" Heidi asked, scowling as Mal shoved her in the limo. "Hey...At least _help _me in."

Mal rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Did you tell Hermes to go tell those other people?"

Heidi shrugged. "He probably overheard us anyway, he doesn't actually leave most of the time." She said, rubbing her hands together.

Mal paused before getting in the limo. "Well, if you say so."

Heidi laughed when she heard that. "Say so? I _know _so. Hermes is the dude I hang out with far too often because I am required to." She said as Evie got in and looked at the bluenette with an amused smile.

The boys quickly hopped in and shared a smirk. "That's because he babysits you." Jay called back, snickering when he heard Heidi huff.

"It's _not _babysitting!" As she yelled this, the vehicle began moving. "Also, sitting in a moving vehicle while blindfolded is a weird experience, I hope you all know that."

"Nope."

"I did not know that."

"That's a first for me to hear."

"Heidi, we have no reason to know about that." Mal deadpanned before smirking. "Didn't you say you would behave until we got there?"

"Did I say that?" Heidi asked innocently, folding her arms and tilting her head.

Mal reached over and patted the woman on the shoulder. "You did. It will _only _take twenty minutes to get there and then you can run around to your heart's content."

Heidi paused before shrugging. "Well, when you put it like _that_, I guess my only option is to stay quiet." She said before smirking. "But after that? Ooh, we are talking about this whole super secret party scheme thing."

Mal and Evie shared a look before they both chuckled. "Alright, Heidi, we'll explain it." Evie said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, and also it's not a scheme." Mal said, correcting her sister who simply chuckled in reply.

"Whatever you say." Heidi mumbled back before relaxing into the seat.

…..

The normally crowded streets of the Isle were oddly empty as a sole inhabitant strolled down the road. The man tossed a glowing blue ball up into the air before catching it. His light blue eyes scanned the streets in mild interest before he shrugged and ran his hand through his blue hair. "Hm, I must have missed the memo." The man commented, rubbing his chin in thought. "Or there's a party going on and I wasn't invited…" He pursed his lips before chuckling. "Nah, if there _was _a party _I_ would be the first to be invited."

As he continued down the street, the sound of a vehicle approaching caused him to step to the side as he tossed the ball into the air again. _Hmm...I wonder what the occasion is? Not everyday they bring the nice shiny limo onto this dump._

He put on a nonchalant look and shoved his hands in his pockets. The man then turned away and pretended to be looking at one of the deserted shops, not like it would help hide his identity, while the limo drove by.

As soon as it was by, the man whipped around with a wide grin. He chuckled and folded his arms. "Why, is that my Heidi sense that is tingling?" He said while the bouncy ball disappeared from his hand. "I _think _it is! My own daughter being brought by limo...I _wonder _what she is up to."

Hades smirked as his ember appeared in his hand. _Ah, thank you mysterious crack in my cave. _He thought to himself, remembering the odd crack that had appeared in his cave a couple years back. Normally he'd ignore such a thing, and he did for the longest time, but it was when he noticed his hair flame up during one of his sessions with his daughter that he finally decided to investigate. Turns out there was a crack, not only in the cave, but in the barrier _itself_ and it was letting in _just _enough magic for Hades to have some fun. Of course it wasn't enough for him to blast a hole through the barrier, he would _love _to do such a thing, but he _could _freak out the morons on the Isle with a few simple tricks while he waited for the crack to grow. Not like he'd tell his daughter about this, she'd ruin all the fun and tell Fairy G about it!

The god's hand tightened around the ember and he chuckled. "Time to crash the party." He said before the ember glowed dimly and he teleported away.

_**With Heidi**_

Heidi was struggling to stay still as her head whipped around. _I swear to gods that felt like my dad's ember back there. Are we on the Isle? Why would we be on the Isle? Don't those four hate the Isle?_

Mal raised an eyebrow at her sister's actions. She looked so...jumpy. _Like a kid on candy. _The purplette thought, her head tilting as Heidi scowled a bit.

Evie blinked at the sight and leaned towards Mal. "Is she always returned like this?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what kind of coffee they got up in Olympus, but she's usually hyper...Though, I can't say I've ever put a blindfold on her when she's like this." Mal whispered back, shaking her head when she saw Heidi shift positions and lay down. "Weird."

Evie nodded in agreement and straightened up. "We're almost there, anyway. She'll probably calm down as soon as we slip the blindfold off."

Mal 'hmmed' at that and looked out the window. _To think we needed to come back here to escape all those rumors...I'm going to have a talk with Ben, we need to get this under control before it explodes._

The next few minutes were filled with silence and Heidi twitched a bit. "Mal?"

The purplette looked back at the goddess and tilted her head. "Yes?"

"...Why are we on the Isle?"

Mal blinked and glanced at an equally surprised Evie. _How did she…_ Her thoughts stopped and she held up her finger as it dawned on her. "You sensed Hades when we passed by him, didn't you?"

"Duh. As long as he has his ember on him I can sense him from anywhere on the Isle. You had me going until he showed up." Heidi said, sitting up and propping her head up on the seat cushion.

Evie giggled when she saw the exasperated look on Mal's face. "Yep, you guessed it. We wanted to hold your party where there would be no rumors."

Mal shook her head. _I always forget about Hades, ugh, I should have made sure he wasn't running around. What __**was**__ he doing? _"Not to mention we wanted to make sure _all _your friends were there."

Heidi seemed to perk up at that and she smiled. "Oh?"

Both girls replied with a quick 'yes' as the car pulled to a stop. "_And _we are here!" Jay said, turning off the limo and looking back at them. "Not a person in sight."

Mal smiled and reached over to grab Heidi. "Come on, let's get out."

Heidi quickly nodded and complied this time, climbing out of the limo as if she wasn't blindfolded in the first place. When she got out, she took a sniff before shaking her head. "Yep, definitely the Isle." She took another sniff before blinking under her blindfold. "Though, I find it strange that there is no one around here but us."

Mal and Evie both led her away from the limo as the boys quickly followed. "You _could _say the area we are in is the stomping grounds of someone nobody wants to mess with." Carlos said, looking around the dark alleyway.

Heidi tilted her head. "...My dad or Chernabog?"

They all shared a look before Mal chuckled. "We found one of Hades' other caves awhile back and we thought it would be the perfect spot."

Heidi nodded and pursed her lips. "Dad's stomping grounds it is. He has one other one around here somewhere, as he was _always_ trying to dig past the barrier when I was young." She chuckled at the thought before tilting her head up. "Though this may be out of his way, you can probably expect him to crash the party at some point, he likes to do that."

Mal inwardly grimaced at the idea of having to deal with Hades and quietly prayed that the god would be elsewhere the entire time.

The group made it to the entrance of the mineshaft that led down to the second cave. Mal smirked when she saw the lock on the ground, its mechanisms scattered about as if someone ripped them out. _Looks like Hermes came through. _She thought before pushing the door open and beginning to lead her sister down the darkened tunnel. "Heidi, light your hand up." Mal stated, patting the goddess on the hand.

Heidi lifted her hand and summoned a bright blue flame that encased her hand. "There should be some torches on the wall, move my hand and tap when it's pointed at one."

Mal raised an eyebrow before shrugging, her night vision coming in handy as she grabbed her sister's arm and pointed it at the nearest torch. She tapped the woman's wrist and let out a laugh in surprise when she saw Heidi shoot a beam at the torch. The blue fire flared before it leapt out and landed on another torch, lighting that one up before it leapt out and did what the first one did. Soon enough, the entire mineshaft was lit up by the blue flames that illuminated their way down.

Heidi chuckled as she heard the fires crackle. "Well then, shall we continue?"

Mal shrugged and looked to Evie before the two began leading the bluenette once more. "So, this cave was one that he didn't like or something?" Jay asked from his position behind them.

Heidi nodded at his question. "Something about the atmosphere from what I could remember. He was really picky when it came to where he wanted to sit for, possibly, thousands of years."

"I don't blame him, must suck being immortal here." Jay responded, frowning at the very idea.

Heidi clicked her tongue. "He complained for a decade or so."

The four shot her a look before they chuckled and continued down the mineshaft. It only took a few minutes to reach the bottom and when they did they finally removed Heidi's blindfold.

The goddess blinked at the dark room, but before she could ask about the lights the torches suddenly flamed up and a body barrelled into Heidi like a bull.

"_HEIDI!"_

Heidi blinked and she plucked the boy off of her and lifted him up. "Hadie? Why did you just try to bodyslam into me?"

The blue-haired teen laughed nervously and scratched the side of his head. "_Welll..._Since you decided to skip out on dad, he's been using me as a replacement therapist." His faced morphed into an appalled expression. "He threw the stress balls at me!

Heidi's eyebrows flew up and she slowly patted him on the head. "He does that to me too."

She dropped the boy and moved past him. Looking at the area, she folded her arms when she noticed the decorations. "Nice. Blue and black." She whipped around and smirked at the VKs. "I like it."

Mal looked at Hadie in exasperation. "You ruined the surprise."

Hadie peered at her before shrugging. "What? I didn't get word that there was a surprise party! This is just where I hang out, Chernabog's daughters _never _look for me here."

Heidi waltzed over to her little brother before giving him an affectionate noogie. "_Aw, _it's alright. Since you were technically the first crasher of the party you can go out and tell everyone I like where it is."

Hadie looked up at her before pouting. "Why me?"

The goddess patted him on the head and folded her arms. "Because I want to get a few more people here and you are less threatening."

Hadie sulked a bit when he heard that. "Not all of us can be living flamethrowers…" He sighed and moved past them before heading back up the mineshaft. "If I get attacked by succubi I'm telling dad!"

Heidi chuckled and rolled her eyes. "And I'll tell him that you crashed the party before he could!"

There was an audible groan that echoed in the cave before his footsteps became inaudible. The VKs all let out a laugh as soon as Hadie was long gone and Mal smirked at the bluenette. "Oh, by the way, we smuggled a cake in."

Heidi's eyes widened and she quickly looked around the cave. "Where?!"

Mal rubbed her chin, a thoughtful look on her face. "Why, I believe I have forgotten where I asked the boys to place it." She shrugged and shoved her hands in her pockets. "_Hey, _how about you go find it while we wait for Hadie to round up some more people?"

Heidi blinked before a smile landed on her face. "You got it!" And then she proceeded to run around the cave like a wild child.

Evie giggled and the sight and Mal chuckled. "And _that _is how you work off the god coffee." The purplette said, prompting the boys to smirk as they went to a set of nearby chairs.


	27. Crazy Dumb Kids

"Ara! Are you ready?" Hazel called her sister from the hotel bathroom.

Hazel pins her hair in different spots to make a floral design as she looks into her mirror. She puts another pin into it as Ara said, "Yeah, I am. I am just wrapping the present."

Hazel called as she put in the last pin. The rest of her hair, she put into a large braid that draped over her shoulder. She couldn't rid of her bangs, so she had left them alone.

All of her vanity time in the mirror caused her to realize something. She seems a bit...more mature. Not mentally, but physically. Her facial features have matured. Her eyes have deepened in color.

Hazel chuckled. She looked more like her mother. She was happy with that. Her mother is a beautiful woman. It was better than what she looked like in her early teens.

Hazel cringed at that image and walked out of the bathroom. "Ara, have you seen my bangles?" She asked while searching their luxury suite.

Ara turned to her, the blue and golden shaul.

Ara nodded. "We are all ready to go." Ara went and picked up her present. "See. Ready and-" Ara gasped as she nearly lost her grip. Thankfully she had fast reflexes. "wrapped…" She finished with a nervous smile.

Hazel shook her head before she thought of something. "So...where are we going and how are we going to get there?"

Ara looked at her blankly. _"How could I forget to ask that!?" _She mentally scolded herself. "Uhhhhh…" She continued while Hazel looked at her with exasperation. Hazel face-palmed as her sister continued to hold the note.

As if someone had overheard them, there was a quick knock on the door and the sound of something being dropped onto the floor reached their ears.

Ara finally stopped her brain crash. Her head spun to the door and she looked at Hazel in confusion.

Hazel shrugged her shoulders and went to the door. She peeked through the peep hole to find no one there. She raised an eyebrow and opened the door to find a package laying on the ground.

She picked it up and asked, "Ara, are you expecting a package?" She said as she returned inside the room.

Ara shook her head. "No, but we might need to check in case it's for someone else.

Hazel nodded and summoned a sharp emerald using her magic. The knife like emerald cut through the wrapping swiftly. She made the emerald turn to glitter and opened the box.

She pulled out this small device and examined it. "Oh. It's a button. The same buttons they use to open the barrier. I wonder what it's doing here…"

Ara smirked. "This has Hermes written all over it. It must be related to the party. I bet it's on the isle."

Hazel thought about it. "Okay. It's on the isle, but where?"

"You need faith, sis." Ara said still holding her smirk.

Hazel's eyes became halved. "Are you saying we blindly go to the isle of the lost and wing it?" She said, her bangles clinking once she rested her hands on her hips.

"Yep."

"Of course."

Ara grabbed her gift and tossed Hazel hers, which she caught then glared at Ara for tossing it. "Text the boys to meet at the exit."

Hazel nodded, sent the quick text, and they went out the door.

(About 45 minutes later)

Ara, Hazel, Triple G, George, and the cats scrambled over the magical bridge connecting the isle to the mainland.

"I thought you said you were ready?! What took you so long!?" Ara asked Triple G in a fit.

Triple G turned to her as he ran. "Chester clawed my wrapping paper!"

Chester shook his head as he ran. "No! Deuce did! He just framed me! Honest!"

Deuce shook his head. "No, bro! You ain't turning this on me!"

Hazel hurriedly pressed the button to open the barrier. She grumbled about how late they were then continued to run. "Alright, Ara. Where does your faith take us now?" She asked as the barrier closed behind them.

Ara looked at Hazel blankly once again. "Uhhhhhhh…"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of someone screaming. The screaming grew louder and louder until a boy with blue hair and blue eyes entered the plaza. The reason for his fright were four winged teenage girls who were all flying after him. "Why can't I be the flamethrower in the family?!" He cried, resorting to running around in circles as the girls continued to follow him.

Ara and the gang stared at the scene before them. Some of them were startled. Some were confused.

"Uhh...what the hell..?" Triple G said in plain confusion.

Hazel blinked as she tapped Ara's shoulder, "I think he needs help." She placed her gift on the ground.

Ara followed and said, "Yeah. Our magic is watered down here, but we can do enough." She turned to Triple G and said, "Watch the gifts."

He nodded and stayed back while the twins rushed to the boy's aid.

Ara called, "Hey, batwoman! Pick on someone your own size!" She allowed electricity to flicker about her body. Hazel stood right beside her, glowering at the girls with glowing eyes and flaming hands.

The girls stopped flying after the boy and hovered as they stared at the girls. Almost as if the magic had surprised them, they glanced at each other before flying off into the sky.

The boy let out a sigh and stopped. "Thank god…" He muttered, holding his hand to his chest as he tried to calm down.

Ara, on the other hand, turned to Hazel. "I am so glad that worked. I _really_ didn't want to singe my new outfit." She chuckled and held her hand up for a high-five.

Hazel smiled, put her hands out, and returned the action before turning to the blue haired boy. She walked up to him while shaking out her wrists. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked him.

The boy grimaced and shook his head. "N-Not really...But I'll get over it, happens everyday." He said, removing his hand from his chest and turning to look at her. "Hadie...Son of Hades."

Hazel points to Ara and says, "Ara and Hazel. Daughters of Queen Elsa...even though we don't really look like it."

Ara nodded as she looked herself over. "Those guys over there are with us. Triple G is the son of Gaston. George; son of Governor Ratcliff. Then there is Chester and Deuce…Cheshire Cat." Ara smiled.

Hadie looked at them all before scratching the side of his head. "Sorry about Chernabog's girls...They've been after me ever since Dad lost a poker game a while back. I usually just hide in a cave somewhere but my sister sent me out to run errands."

Ara blinked and smiled. "Your sister's here? We are supposed to be at her party, but-"

"Buuuut someone forgot to ask proper directions." Hazel looked at Ara with halved eyes which Ara returned.

Hadie shrugged, looking over his shoulder in a paranoid way. "Ahh, my sister asked me to round up everyone she liked and redirect them to the party location. It's in my dad's stomping grounds."

Ara smiled even more. "Awesomeness! Cause we are best friends!" Ara waved the boys over and Triple G handed Ara and Hazel their gifts. "We even brought presents."

George smiled and said. "We want to be remembered."

Hadie blinked when he heard that. "Huh. Well, she'll probably appreciate them seeing as she usually doesn't get any. She doesn't care for her birthday...or holidays...or any celebrations in general. Always looked startled when I brought it up." He rolled his eyes at the thought. "Could have sworn she looked happy for a second…" The boy mumbled and shook his head before focusing back on them. "Nobody remembers her birthday so we are doing _pretty _good on the no birthday party thing." He paused as a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Then again, that party might be for a belated birthday or something and they just compiled it with a celebration to hide it from her…"

Ara and Hazel winced as they looked to each other. Ara turned to him and said, "Thanks for telling us because _that_ is about to change. We are going to load her house with presents! Now I can't wait for a holiday!"

Triple G said, "We can talk about a Heidi fund later. Right now we have to get to that party."

Chester said, "Fashionably late is about to turn into...plain late…" He said with distaste.

Hadie shrugged and looked away. "To be fair, my dad hasn't crashed the party yet so you are still early. He crashes every party he hears about."

Ara laughs and said, "I bet he is going to be the life of the party. So, where is the party place? This box is starting to hurt my hands." She said while adjusting her fingers for comfort.

"I can lead you there, Celia is letting the others know since I had to run for my life after I told her." Hadie said with a smirk. "Also, in case you _ever _want to surprise my sister, wish her a happy birthday on Halloween. She hates the fact that dad is, well, _dad_, and that she was born on the spookiest day of the year. At least _she _wasn't born on April Fools Day!" He exclaimed before beginning to walk away.

Ara tilted her head and followed. "Huh. I will keep that in mind." She smiled and motioned her friends to follow Hadie. They nodded to each other and followed without a problem.

….

Hadie stopped as soon as they had reached the second cave entrance. He looked around the dark street, checking to make sure nobody was nearby before giving them a thumbs up. "Just go down the mineshaft and you'll hit it."

Triple G nodded and said, "Cool, thanks man." He smiled.

Hadie smiled back before he looked away. "I'm gonna keep an eye out for dad, just in case he tries to crash this one. Him and his 'dad powers'."

Ara adjusted her grip on the box. "No problem. We got it from here." She said as she began walking. "See ya!" She said as Hazel turned.

"Yes, thank you for your assistance." Hazel said as she followed.

Hadie looked back at them and paused before nodding. "I will yell if my dad is coming!"

Ara called over her shoulder. "I will be listening for your...screams, then…" All of her friends looked at her with concern as they continued. "You know what I mean!" She said tiredly.

Triple G turned to Ara once Hadie was out of sight. "So, how far do you think this shaft is?"

Ara shrugged and said, "I don't think it's that far then everyone would be too tired to party."

Triple G nodded and said. "Good...because I challenge you to a race!" He dashed off, unfairly leaving Ara behind.

Ara blinked before calling, "Hey! I wasn't ready!" She rushed to catch up with him.

Hazel tried to follow, but didn't have the energy to go running blindly in a dark mineshaft, so she lagged a bit behind. George and the cats ran to catch up, though.

Of course as soon as they got there, Ara steps on a rock the size of a lego and rolls right in. She tumbled until her body had finally lost momentum and stopped. She dizzily chuckled and said, "First…"

Triple G came in laughing at his adoptive sister pick herself up off of the ground. "Second."

Hazel came in after him and said. "By some miracle I made it in here third."

Chester and Deuce followed and they both said, "Fourth!"

George came walking in with squinted eyes. "You cheated." He pointed to Hazel.

Hazel placed her hand on her chest and said, "I did no such thing." She smirked. "You tripped."

"On _your_ rock." He retorted.

Chester coughed and said, "Guys. There are other people here besides us, you know?" He said turning to the people who were now staring at the group in concern.

"Uuumm…" Ara started awkwardly. "Hello?"

Everyone except a few people watched them before Mal cleared her throat and chuckled. "Well, that is one way to make an entrance."

Off to the side was Heidi and Gil and the two seemed to be in an intense game of...Uno? The goddess had a pirate hat on her head along with several other items that she had won already.

Ara glanced in that direction before mentally laughing. She answered Mal by saying, "It truly is a gift. Speaking off, we have some things for the lady of the hour." Ara said referring to the box in her hands that (somehow) remained undamaged.

Mal nodded and jabbed her thumb at a table made out of, what appeared to be, gold and smirked. "Heidi said to put all gifts on the table, she thought it would be funny to make it out of gold."

"It is funny." Heidi said absentmindedly as she slapped down another card. She looked up at Gil and smirked. "Remember, this is the game for that hook. If I win you gotta go grab Harry's hook and bring it back here."

"And if I win, I get...wait, how many do I get?" Gil asked, looking up at her in confusion.

"I'll bring brownies _and _cookies." Heidi answered back before shrugging.

"Oh, right!" He said with a wide smile before the two returned to their game.

Ara shook her head. "Yep...that's Gil."

Triple G agreed. "Yeah, that is definitely Gil. Apparently little bro is the same in this world."

Ara chuckled, "Yes, he is." Ara figured she would bother Heidi after she was finished. She turned to Mal and said, "So, are you going to introduce me to the people I startled?" She smirked as she placed the black and blue and purple wrapped box on the table.

Mal rubbed her chin and looked around the room. "Let's see here, we got Dizzy here," She pointed to the girl who was talking with Evie. "Celia," The girl herself was trying to read people's fortunes on the other half of the room. "One of Chernabog's nice daughters, Ann." The girl in question raised her hand before looking elsewhere. "Hmm…" Mal hummed as she tried to recognize more people. "I don't even know how Heidi knows some of these guys."

"Poker night, Mal, poker night!" Heidi called out and groaned as Gil slapped down a draw four.

Ara chuckled and said, "Sounds like an interesting backstory."

Triple G smiled and said, "It really does! I would like to hear it sometime."

Mal shrugged, looking thoughtful as she remembered what Heidi told her. "Long story short, all of the bad guys who like to gamble meet once a week and bet some _pretty _ridiculous stuff. Hades, apparently, gambles away souls while Chernabog gambles away his countless psychotic daughters. It gets pretty wild from what I hear."

Triple G agrees. "Yeah, that does sound pretty wild." Then he blinked when he remembered something. "Oh, you're Mirror Mal, aren't you? I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot who I was." He said with a smile.

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "I take it you two have met?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we spoke once through the mirror when we were helping Heidi get to Olympus." He turned to Mal and said, "You remember any of that?"

Mal nodded and smiled. "I remember hearing that the other me is a real pain in the ass." She chuckled and folded her arms. "Heh, but I really do remember all of that."

Ara chuckled and said, "Oh, yeah. She heightens my blood pressure."

George nodded and said, "Ara must like you better than the other Mal. Wherever Mal is, Ara is usually on the other side of the room." He said as Ara nodded in agreement.

Mal raised an eyebrow at that. "Geez, that sounds like it'd be really annoying to keep up. Always sitting there hating the other person and as Heidi would put it, a 'Giant waste of time when you could be relaxing instead.'"

Ara smirked, "Hate is a strong word. It's the right word, but still…" She shrugged. "I will relax...as long as she is as far away from me as possible."

Triple G sighed, "And that's why you guys aren't friends yet."

Ara sputters like a young child, "B-b-b-but she..!"

Hazel smirked, her bangles clinking as she placed her hands on her hips. "Maybe we should change the subject."

Heidi looked up from her game and sniffed the air before blinking in mild confusion. _Why do I feel like something is about to happen? Is it the smell of smoke or…_

Her thoughts came to a grinding halt as smoke suddenly blasted from the floor of the cave and began filling the air. The goddess let out a deep sigh and stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "It was the smoke." She said aloud in a deadpan.

Triple G quickly used his jacket to cover his nose and mouth. George used his sleeve to cover his face and gave Hazel his purple scarf to cover her face with. Chester and Deuce covered their breath as Ara asked, "Okay...now what?"

Ara just looked to Heidi, immune to the smoke in the air. She looked at the goddess with a raised eyebrow with a questioning look.

Heidi simply shook her head in exasperation as a loud yelp echoed down the mineshaft. "It's best to just wait." She said knowingly, glancing back at Mal with a face that screamed 'I'm going to get that person.'

Mal nodded, undeterred by the quickly thickening smoke. "Yeah, I knew he wouldn't stay away." She said with a small sigh before folding her arms and watching as the smoke began to circle.

Ara turned to her struggling friends, who looked like they spent the night in a room full of cut onions. "Hang on, guys." She said as she flicked her wrist.

To their relief, bubbles engulfed all six of them. They all relaxed and breathed in the clean air.

"Oooh, we needed that." Deuce sighs. "Thanks, Ara."

Ara nods and says, "Your welcome." She, then, turned around to see the rest of what was going on.

Heidi looked down at the floor before pursing her lips and marching towards the mineshaft. "...Stop the theatrics and get your ass down here before I get a minecart."

Her words prompted a loud laugh to enter the room before Hades suddenly appeared midair and landed in front of her. "Aw, but I like the theatrics, I was just about to get to the guitar solo."

"And for the sake of everyone's ears I am fortunate to have prevented that." Heidi fired back, folding her arms and gesturing to the room. "Get rid of the smoke."

Hades tilted his head and looked past her before a smirk appeared on his face. "Sure...But on _one _condition."

Heidi lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

Hades looked thoughtful before looking back down at her as his hair flamed up. "_You _have to spice up the winnings next time."

Heidi just blinked in silence, staring at him with the most exasperated look she could muster as everyone began mumbling about the sight of the god.

Ara and her friends had the halfest eyes. Ara whispered to Triple G, "I thought he was going to show up…"

Hazel rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "So much for Hadie's warning." She said with sarcasm.

Chester nods and said, "You know, I was totally expecting this."

"Kinda cliché if ya know what I mean." Deuce spoke and they nodded in agreement.

Hades was about to look at them in offense when he saw Heidi finally let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll bring extra gold and diamonds if it will stop you from gambling away the Underworld."

"That only happened once!" Hades crowed, his hair flaring while nearby torches flared as well.

Heidi rolled her eyes and frowned. "And it resulted in my brother getting chased by succubi." She glanced back up at him. "Get rid of the smoke."

Hades let out an exaggerated groan and flicked his wrist, the smoke suddenly whirling into a large funnel before going back into the ground. "There, _happy_?"

"Yes, I _am._" She stated before snapping her fingers. "Now, leave or behave."

Hades blinked at that and looked quite confused to say the least. His whole demeanor was like a little kid getting an ultimatum from his mother, and, for a lack of better words, Hades looked a bit appalled.

Not really focused on the scene, Ara released her friends from their bubble domes once the air was well again.

Ara fixed her sleeves and said, "And that, kids, is why our O-zone layer is garbage."

Triple G nodded. "That _felt _like poison!"

"It smelled like global warming." George agreed.

Hades finally snapped out of his daze and rolled his eyes. "You humans and your crap about global warming...If they _only _knew."

"_Dad_. Don't start this or I will drag you back to the cave this instant." Heidi warned him with narrowed eyes.

Hades scoffed and began to back up a bit. "Oh, _really_? You know, I could have _sworn _I'm the parent here and _you _are the kid."

Heidi raised an eyebrow as her hair began to flare up in response.

Mal winced and shook her head. "Oh, he's going to get it now."

Hazel blinked and said, "Oh boy…" she backed up a bit along with everyone else.

Ara chuckled and said, "Where is the popcorn when you need it?!" She smirked as she continued to watch.

The goddess twitched a bit as she unconsciously channeled her magic to her hands. Hades smirked when he saw this and gestured widely. "Are we gonna go? _Here_? I _always _thought you didn't like to fight in public. Something about..._keeping a secret?"_

In a single move, Heidi and appeared in front of him with glowing eyes. "Listen here, I have had to go through a lot of crap lately and I don't need you telling things you aren't supposed to."

Hades' smirk widened and he shrugged. "And what if I _do _want to say it? What are you gonna do? Use your-"

Before he could get another word out, Heidi slapped her magic-covered hand over his head. This caused a light to cover him before it faded to reveal a tiny lizard in its place.

"No. I am going to merely pull the same trick Demeter pulled on you all those years ago." Heidi said, her attention focused on the lizard as her hair began to die down.

Mal's eyes were wide when she saw the lizard and she blinked a few times. "How...What?" _Since when can she do __**that? **_

Ara did not lose her smirk and her raised eyebrow made her seem more amused. "Good show!" She said using her best "George" accent accent. George looked at her in amusement.

"That was...pretty easy." Hazel said looking at the lizard.

Triple G shrugged. "After everything I have seen...this is the least surprising thing…"

"Same." Chester said, looking at the reptile with halved eyes.

When Heidi heard them her head whipped in their direction, realization filling her eyes as a 'deer caught in the headlights' look appeared on her face. Without even looking, she grabbed her lizard transformed father and looked around the room.

Mal shook her head in confusion and looked up at the goddess. "Heidi...What was that?"

Heidi's eyes flickered down to the lizard as the reptile began making a laughing sound while it's body flamed up. "You tricked me." She hissed to the lizard before her eyes went back to scanning the room.

Mal cleared her throat and folded her arms. "_Heidi. _What _was _that?"

The bluenette froze at the tone her half sister was using before she gulped. "_That_ was...my cue to leave." She said quickly before disappearing in a bright light.

The VK let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "Of course. Running off instead of telling me, classic Heidi."

Ara's gaze flickered to Hazel. Hazel smiled and nodded.

Ara turned to everyone else and said, "Well, it's been fun, but we got a chick to catch." She pointed at the boys and said, "You guys, stay with the VKs. Hazel, you're with me."

Hazel nodded and turned back to Mal. "We will talk this out and be right back. We are familiar with people running off due to magical purposes." Hazel explained while walking towards her sister.

Mal nodded in thought. "Maybe you can get an answer out of her, I know I sure can't." She muttered out the last part before turning to look at her group.

Ara shrugged. "We should. She turned Hades into a lizard, but that's not the biggest act of magic that _we _have seen from Heidi." She motioned to her group.

Hazel nodded in agreement. "She should be comfortable with us."

Mal didn't answer this time and Evie looked at them instead. "_We _were told by Heidi that she had no talent for magic and couldn't use it whatsoever. Not even the simplest of spells." She informed them with a small frown.

Ara and Hazel looked at each other with a raised eyebrow, but Triple G spoke up. "Haven't you guys ever wondered how a magic mirror from another dimension could connect to yours?" He pointed to Hazel and said, "Hazel can tell you. She made our mirror with magic and Heidi casted a bunch of spells on it so it would connect! It was so cool!"

Deuce raised his paw and said, "She made my toy float like zero gravity, dude! It was rad!"

"Not to mention that time where I thought I was going to die." Ara thinks aloud. "She was casting spells like _crazy_ then."

The four VKs were silent before Carlos looked at them. "We thought it was Hermes who did the mirror, or even that Hecate. Heidi works with a _lot _of magic using gods and...well, we thought she had just found one and asked for help. She can levitate a few things but most of the time they are launched at someone. Her emotion manipulation _isn't _magic...It's something else entirely and she's always been able to do it." He scratched the side of his head. "Whenever she shows up with magical items she claims she called in a favor. We don't know anything about her casting spells."

Ara shivered and said, "Oh, there were spells...many...many spells. She even locked me out with spells! Thanks to yours truly!" She said looking at Hazel.

Hazel rolled her eyes and said, "It's not my fault she decided to trap herself in there!"

"Then who's is it, then?" Ara fires back.

Hazel took a deep breath before saying, "Bottom line, no. We made the mirror." She held up a second finger. "Two, there is no way the gods would've made it because none of them answered except for Hestia." Hazel thought for a moment. "As for the emotional thing...didn't she help you in someway, Ara?"

Ara blinked for a moment and nodded. "Yeah. I was suffering from personality changes, one of the side effects of dimension hopping. I was overly happy." She smirked. "Oh man I hated that. Anyway, she took the happiness right out of me...literally. She took it out of me and...absorbed it? All I know was, she gave me a heads up, I felt weird, then it was gone. On the down side, we had a scary overly happy Heidi running around."

George chuckled. "I remember that. It _was_ quite scary."

"Goodness that made my fur crawl…" Chester remarks.

Before one of the VKs could respond, Mal whipped around. Her eyes were glowing brightly and it was easy to tell she was upset. "Yeah? Well, _guess what? _I never saw _any _of it. Not a single spark of magic from her until she did that! I don't know _what _she did...but she did something and it has to do with-" She scowled and shook her head. "_Magic._"

Ara's expression naturally darkened at Mal's tone. Her eyes squinted as electricity began to flicker around her. Her eyes glowed and she was about to say something before Hazel gave her a slight push to the side.

Hazel stepped up, still eyeing her sister. She shook her head "no" and held her hand out. Ara's gaze softened at this and she nodded. The glow in her eyes died down, but every now and then you would see a spark.

Hazel finally took her eyes off of Ara once she felt the change in her attitude. "I understand, Mal." She said calmly. "Maybe once we return we will have an answer for you, or maybe she will have one for you directly." She said backing up once again. "For now, we must retrieve her."

She offered her one last smile before disappearing in a bright, warm rainbow light. Ara, on the other hand, was gone in a blast of cold wind.

Mal closed her eyes, her breathing becoming normal once more as she turned away. "If they don't come back with an answer I'll just ask someone else." She muttered with narrowed eyes before looking elsewhere.

888888888

She was going to explode. Yup. Explode.

She has been looking everywhere for them and they have just...disappeared...AGAIN! Where on earth could they have gone this time!? They are not answering their messages and the mental messages she's been sending them either.

She can already feel the temperature change in the atmosphere, but at this point, she really can't bring herself to care. The only thing on her mind is finding her children.

That is also why she stormed into Ben's office and nearly has icicles hanging from the ceiling fan. If looks could kill, he would definitely be a Ben-cicle by now.

"Where are they?" She asked him slowly as if trying to keep her temper in check.

Ben paused as he thought about it for a moment before looking at her. "I thought they were on school grounds?" He said, though it came out more like a question.

She began to pace. As she paced, the air shifted in the room and a thin layer of frost began to cover the carpet. "They are not! They are not here...or anywhere! They can't even hear my telepathy!" She said, sounding more panicked than angry.

The king looked quite confused as he stood up. "I don't see why they would have left...They _just _helped get their friend _and_ a god back." He said in thought, looking down at the desk as he tried to think of a reason.

Elsa stiffened and stopped pacing. The air around her froze when she whipped her head towards him. "They what?"

Ben quickly looked up. "They, uh, helped their friend get back and convinced me to let a god go back as well…" He trailed off, purposefully leaving out the god's name.

Elsa made her way over to the king's desk. She leaned on it, which caused the desk (and everything on it) to be covered in ice. "Which god?" Her ice blue eyes bore into his.

Ben looked at her before glancing away. "Hades...It was Hades." He knew it was bad as soon as he said.

Snow. Now the room was covered in snow. The ice on his desk turned a deep shade of red and grew rigid spikes from it. "WHAT!?" She exclaimed as the whipping winds blew their hair in all directions.

The young man held up his hands calmly. "Hades did not do anything, I can promise you that. He didn't seem upset with either of them when he was in here and he didn't even have his ember. I _think _he just wanted to return." He explained slowly, remembering how the god seemed rather peaceful with the two girls, at least for his standard of peaceful.

Everything froze once again as Elsa displayed her shock. "Really? So...they were with him and this friend...last?" She squinted her eyes at him.

Ben nodded. "Yes, and after we talked the two left immediately for the Underworld. That was the last we saw them or heard them." He answered, feeling a bit more calm now that there wasn't a blizzard swirling around the room.

Elsa pondered this for at least a minute. Finally, she sighed and it came out in a cloud due to the current temperature. Then, she waved her hand dismissively and the room returned to normal. "I guess I will have to speak to him, then. You wouldn't happen to know where Hades is, would you?" She said, not caring if she would have to confront him, or not. She just wanted to make sure her daughters were safe.

The king shook his head. "He would be in the Underworld. I doubt he would be leaving after getting back so soon." He told her, finding it odd that Hades would dare venture out so soon.

Elsa nodded in frustration and said, "I will keep an eye out for him. Thank you for your time, King Ben." Fluently, she walked out of the room with haste.

Ben let out a small sigh in relief as he sunk down in his chair. _I'd hate to be Hades if she saw him. _He thought, wincing at the image before going back to his paperwork.

Hades was spending his morning by walking around the school grounds. One might think, Hades, isn't that a bad idea? Hades would reply with, "Even if it is I'm still doing it." The god was undeterred by the idea of his siblings or the other gods finding him, actually it might spice up his morning, and decided that he was free to stomp wherever he wanted.

Besides, sunlight happened to be good for his complexion.

The god smirked as he saw a few students in the distance gaping at the sight of him and he waved, prompting them to look at one another before running away. "Oh, I am loving this. I get freedom, sunlight, and I _still _get to scare the kids! Ah, this is turning out to be the _life_!" He exclaimed obnoxiously, purposefully trying to draw the attention of any nearby god or goddess.

If he did that would make this _so _much better. Nothing like a good argument with a god to start off your day.

"You are trying to get attention on purpose, right?" A woman in a light blue, shimmering dress spoke to him. "Well, it's very good timing for me because I have something to ask you." She looked at him in annoyance.

Hades whipped around with an easy-going smile. "Ah, you are _not _my intended crowd, Queenie. You see, I'm _trying _to get someone like Apollo or Ares down here, just to see what kind of argument we can get going. Afraid I don't have time for your concerns at the moment, leave your message after the beep. BEEEEP!" He said sarcastically before laughing and continuing on.

Elsa squinted her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. Then she smirked and blasted the ground underneath him with ice, causing a more slippery surface.

Hades looked down with a raised eyebrow and without even blinking, he melted the ice and shot her a lazy look. "Ice, _really_?"

Where he looked, she was no longer there. She was now in front of him with a large snowball hovering above her head. "Yes, ice. Do you know something about ice?" The snowball was flung at him, but turned to water on contact. "Ice is just cold water." She finished.

Hades blinked at her before scowling. "Great, great, _someone _thinks they are _so _smart with the water. Newsflash! One of my moronic brothers is Poseidon and I'm used to it, _up your game._" He said before he snapped his fingers and appeared dry the next second.

Elsa just rolled her eyes. "Look. I didn't come here to have a magic contest. The only reason I came here is to know where in the world my kids were!" She glared at him. "Now, I don't like you and you don't like me, but I will never see you again if you tell me where they are."

The god shot her a dry look. "The only kids I see at the moment are the dumb and dead ones."

Elsa's glare didn't budge. "The kids that helped your sorry butt get back into the Underworld." She folded her arms. "Either you are very forgetful or very stupid."

Hades rolled his eyes. "Oh, those two. Yeah, they fall under the _dumb_. Only the dumb would hitchhike with my sister down to see me." He scoffed and looked away. "Next time tell them _not _to go to Hell."

The queen took a deep breath before gathering herself again. "They went...into the Underworld? They must get that from their father…" She mumbled the last part in exasperation.

"Yeah, they were listening in, mind you it was a _private _conversation, and overheard me chatting with my technical daughter about a few things. Hours later they swing by with Hestia to chat about it." The god stated as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

She nodded and replied, "So, where are they now? They, surely can't still be in the Underworld."

"They were out of my hair as soon as they hopped in the gate and said Hasta la vista. I don't know where the hell they are now and I do not _want _to know." Hades replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the memory.

"Take me to it." Elsa commanded him with a dry expression.

He stared at her for a moment before shrugging. "_Alright_, if you wish to jump into Hell twice then be my guest. I don't give a damn." Hades said before snapping his finger and opening up the entrance. "After you, _your majesty._"

Elsa laughed dryly before pointing to the entrance. "I thought _ladies_ go first?" She smirked to herself.

His eyes halved and he scowled. "Either go now or I'll make those stairs into a slide that lands _riiiiight _next to Cerberus. She loves visitors."

Elsa rolled her eyes before traveling down the stairs. "I'm going. I'm going." She said with annoyance.

Hades smirked and began down the stairs while closing the entrance. "I didn't have the patience for the first lady that tried that and I sure as hell don't have the patience now. You ladies aren't to be trusted with this staircase, the last one tried to use me to break her fall."

"I wonder why…" She replied dryly. "Hmm, you would make a good cushion, I suppose. You would make an even better punching bag." She said, keeping her eyes on the stairs.

The god rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha, very funny." He folded his arms in a sassy way. "That first lady only wanted to do it because she _knew _she was gonna fall. Not to mention she's my technical daughter and knows _way _too much about me! Like _come on_, invasion of _privacy_." He complained, before looking away as his hair flamed up.

Elsa just looked over at him with halved eyes. "If she _is_ your "daughter", of course she would know pretty much everything. Especially if you are the primary parent. Who else would she spend the most time with?" She glanced at him before turning her eyes back to the stairs.

Hades shrugged and looked thoughtful. "Hell if I'd know. She's got some freaky emotion powers though, quite powerful actually, and I ain't the source of those. I just find it entertaining watching her go all "I'm moody and unhappy, rawrrrr!" He said sarcastically, making a mock roar before chuckling. "The audacity to throw my ember around though, yeah, that's _all _me."

Elsa took her eyes off of the stairs and her eyes widened. Then she turned and looked at the god with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

The god looked slightly appalled before scoffing. "Oh, I know that look. I don't want to hear _anything!_"

Elsa grinned at his reaction and pointedly looked at him. "Awww, you miss her, don't you?" She used her "baby" or "adorable dog" voice and clapped her hands together.

"_Me? _Hades, _missing _someone? HAH! Yeah, you got it _all _wrong, lady. I'm glad she's out of my hair." He replied before scowling and looking at the stairs.

Elsa nodded slowly as her expression turned into a smile. "Right, right. My mistake. Macho god Hades would _never_ miss the only person who could fully understand him and showed him affection. Silly me for that thought." She said with sarcasm.

Hades was silent before he grumbled. "...That's just cold." He muttered to himself and shoved his hands in his pockets.

She chuckled before motioning to herself. "I'm the Snow Queen." She stated matter-of-factly.

"And I'm the God of the Underworld, yet you don't hear people calling me the damn Grim Reaper." Hades said sarcastically before looking up as he saw the main platform coming into sight.

Elsa raised an eyebrow once more. "Ooh. I struck a nerve?" She turned her vision to the main platform.

"That nerve has been struck for centuries now." The god grumbled back as he pulled out his ember and began tossing it up and down.

Elsa glanced at him. "No wonder you miss her...and they say that I'm the one with the frozen heart."

He ignored the last part and frowned. "Yeah, well, she was the only child of mine that treated me like their parent. The others chicken out or hate my face." He said quietly, pausing in his game of tossing the ember.

That was the first time that she looked at him with true concern. She thought for a moment before asking, "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, I guess that one just likes me. One of the other two hates me for...various reasons. Heidi? She just...likes me. It's weird." The god said, confusion ringing in his voice as he began tossing the ember again.

"It's weird that one of your kids...really like you?" Elsa blinked. "I would be relieved, not confused. Maybe she sees something in you."

Hades chuckled lowly as his blue eyes flickered up. "It's weird because she isn't mine." He said simply before returning his gaze to the stairs.

She nodded in understanding as she put more puzzle pieces together. "Hm, she's not from here. Now I understand. She's yours, but...not yours. Dimension travel." She looked to him. "Do you not think she will return?"

He shrugged halfheartedly. "She can hardly handle one Hades, but two? You'd have to be a saint to handle two. She said she would, but who knows?"

She chuckled and said, "So, you are hoping that she is not like you and keeps her promises?" She smirked.

He glanced away and put the ember back in his pocket. "If she _did_ make a promise she is obligated to follow through with it. The kid is the Goddess of Promises for god's sake. She'd probably get all of Hell on her ass faster than she could explain what happened." He explained, smirking as he thought of something.

"If that's the case," She said, while shrugging off the heat for now. "Then there shouldn't be much to worry about. So, how much further?" She asked, looking around.

The god shrugged as he looked at her. "Twenty more steps. Takes awhile to get down to Hell and the stairs are good for exercise."

"So you never thought of installing an elevator?" She asked in exasperation. "An escalator? Not once?"

"It's not like I've been out and about to see all the modern technology you humans got going on. I've been stuck on that dump for two decades and before that I was stuck down here for letting the titans stomp around for twelve minutes." Hades said dryly before scoffing. "Besides, no one comes down here enough to warrant any of those."

Elsa raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Fair enough." She said once they finished off the staircase.

Hades let out a shrill whistle before looking up. "Cerberus we got a visitor, go down to the lower levels!"

There was a loud howl in reply before the area shook a bit from the massive dog jumping around. A second howl sounded before the shaking stopped and Hades rolled his eyes.

"I've got to get out of here…" She said blankly with her hand resting on her chest from all of the noise.

Hades glanced at her and smirked. "Well, the only way out is either back up those stairs or going through the gate into another Hell. There are stairs either way."

Her eyes halved when she looked at him. "So, where's the gate?" She folded her arms. "And gods it's hot in here…"

"Yeah, well, it's _Hell_." He said sarcastically with a roll of the eyes before looking out into the dark area. "The gate is about three platforms down to your left, you need to fire magic at it if you want it to work, according to Hestia at least."

"Okay." Elsa shrugged. She headed in the pointed direction quickly. "Thank you and I hope I never see you again!" She called in a friendly-like manner.

"Don't worry, my face will be the first thing you see when you come running back and demanding for someone to open the entrance." Hades said with a chuckle before folding his arms.

Elsa's voice still called from the darkness. "Aren't I lucky?" She said with sarcasm.

"At least you got _someone _on this end to help you." His voice echoed before he chuckled lowly. "Can't say the same for the other Hell." He said to himself before walking away from the edge of the platform.

Elsa rolled her eyes when she heard him again. She whipped her head around and smirked. "This conversation is not over." She mumbled before running towards the gate.

"Yada, yada, yada." Hades said singsongy before going quiet on his end.

Heidi paced around the cave in an irate manner while the lizard-transformed Hades watched in amusement. The goddess stopped and shot him a glare. "You think this is funny don't you? Me getting caught using magic?"

The lizard made a laughing squeak and rolled its eyes, prompting Heidi to huff. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, _lizard_."

The flames in the nearby vicinity roared as she began pacing once more. "I swear I will keepyou like that until my hundredth birthday." The lizard lit up in response and made an annoying sound. "Oh, don't go "I'm the dad here!" on me! You were _trying _to get me to blow up!"

In retrospect it must have looked weird to see her arguing with a tiny blue flaming lizard, but Heidi didn't have the patience to care. Not like anyone would dare enter the cave anyway.

The goddess turned and walked towards the chair in the room before picking up the lizard and sitting down. "It's like you _want _to get me in trouble, or you _want _me to do something stupid."

The lizard squeaked in reply and Heidi rolled her eyes. "I _don't _have anger issues, that's all you dad."

Out of nowhere, there was an echoing scream that was getting closer and closer. It was followed by the loud screeching of bats. "Aaaaaaagh! Stupid rat birds!" Ara blasted into the area and hid behind a rock. "Let's talk this out!" She yelled to the winged animals.

They screeched in aggravation and dove straight for her. "Okaaay...maybe not."

Thankfully for her, Hazel appeared in front of her and summoned a beam of light and turned it in the bat's direction. That caused them to squeak and fly blindly in the opposite direction.

Ara sighed and said, "Whew. Thanks, sis." She stood back up and came out of hiding.

Hazel shook her head. "Of all the things we have been through, you are scared of bats?"

Ara shivered. "I'm not exactly a cave dweller, y'know?" She shook her head and turned in the direction of Heidi and her lizard father.

Hazel did the same and said, "Don't mind her. We came looking for you. Hoping to know...well, what happened? We were having fun." She asked in confusion.

Heidi gazed at them in silence before slowly standing up and looking at a wall. "I am not going to talk about it." She stated before walking towards the wall.

Ara blinked. "Who said we wanted to talk about it?" Ara walked closer, but giving her ample space. "We are your friends. We want to be here for you. That's all."

The goddess glanced back at them as a rock pillar suddenly shot out of the ground. "Dad." She chided, eyebrow twitching a bit at the sight of the pillar. The lizard laughed before the pillar sank back down. "I am not going to discuss that. They'll forget soon enough."

The twins shared a look. Hazel shook her head at Ara and Ara nodded. Ara, being the boldest of the two, asked. "What will we forget?"

"Not you, _them_. Mal and her group." Heidi corrected her as she got closer to the wall.

Hazel glanced in her direction before saying, "Are you sure? Mal seemed pretty upset. I hope it will be that easy." She thought aloud.

The goddess chuckled humorlessly. "It takes hours to forget, I am not perfect...I cannot do it in mere seconds." She said cryptically before holding her hand out and pointing it at the wall. The wall suddenly parted to reveal a hallway lined with gold. "I am not going to delve into that." She stated, referring to her previously mentioned statement before she began walking into the hallway.

Hazel's eye twitched at the sight of the entrance. "Oh, no. Not more mysterious, secret openings…" She bemoaned. "Wait, where are you going!?" She called to her walking sister.

"What? I see an opening _lined_ with gold! I'm goin' in!" She said with a grin.

Hazel looks at her with annoyance before following. "Mom is going to kill me if I leave you alone…" She said wrapping her arms around herself.

Ara chuckled and said, "That's the spirit!" She continued alongside her twin.

Heidi rolled her eyes at their conversation as she reached a pure gold door. Looking down at her transformed father, she opened the door and stepped into a rather bright room. The walls were completely gold while the floors were marble. Heidi shook her head as she saw the still burning flame in the center of the room. "I see you made my room for me." She commented offhandedly before walking up to the fire.

Ara's eyes widened significantly at the sight. "This looks like a super hero's secret base!" She said in admiration. "I will try not to touch anything…" The gold reflects off of her pupils as if she were hypnotized.

Hazel ignored her sister and admired the structure of the room. She also admired the detail and craftsmanship on the golden walls. "Where are we?"

"My room. It's been mine since we arrived here." Heidi informed her as gold chairs formed around them. "My father wanted me to have a room where I could practice my powers and use them without the risk of someone hunting me down and using me to bring down the barrier." She put her hands in the flames while lizard-Hades hopped on her shoulder. "Plenty of villains would love to have a daughter of a god with them."

Ara looked down as she thought. _"I have been there before…"_ She nodded and sighed. "I...understand."

Hazel smiled. "You must be a big fan of gold." She said, looking around more.

"My dad is, he's the one who did the walls and made the chairs. I remember there being a castle of gold once in the Underworld, it didn't last very long because he got angry and dismantled it." Heidi said, moving her hands a bit through the flames, causing them to slowly change color.

Ara turned her attention to Heidi while Hazel nodded and smiled. Ara gasped and said, "Are you gonna use your magic?"

The flames abruptly turned gold while the goddess flinched a bit. "...Only because they can't find me here." She said while lizard-Hades flamed up at the response.

Apparently Ara's eyes can get bigger and they twinkled with anticipation. "Ooooh! Do it! I have never seen you...you...let it go, y'know?" She sparks a bit when she said this. Hazel nodded happily with a similar look in her eyes.

Heidi's eyes narrowed before she removed a hand from the flames to grab lizard-Hades. "Fine. I'll turn you back. Stop squeaking in my ear." She said in annoyance before promptly tossing the lizard and firing a blast of magic at it.

Hades landed on his back and huffed in annoyance. "Next time don't throw me...I'm _old_."

Heidi rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the flames. "If you are old then I am free to call you ancient. That good with you, oh ancient one?"

Hades scoffed and got up as a chair formed out of gold behind him. "Don't push your luck." He said before sitting down and folding his arms.

The twins looked at one another. Ara took one step before opening her mouth to say something. Quickly, Hazel stepped up and covered her sisters mouth. Ara looked to her with halved eyes and Hazel happily returned her gaze.

Hades rolled his eyes and looked at them before his eyes flickered over to meet Heidi's. "What are you doing in here, anyway? You don't need any assistance to cast any spells. Not like you are that old biddy fairy or a witch, _losers_."

The daughter smirked before morphing the golden fire into a chain and sending it his way. The chain wrapped around him and forced him to stay down, much to his annoyance and her amusement. "Have you ever heard the term, "Shut up"?"

Hades scoffed and waved his hand, prompting the chair to move towards her. "Yeah, I've heard of it, I just don't use it."

Her eyes halved in response and smacked him on the arm lightly. "I know, but it wouldn't kill you to try it for a moment."

The god laughed as he tried to get the chains off. "Because I'm already mostly dead!"

Heidi let out an exasperated sigh before removing both hands and placing them on her hips. She shook her head at him before turning away. "You and me both." She muttered under her breath.

_"They are super brooding…it's killing my vibes!" Ara told Hazel mentally. _She frowned with halved eyes and folded her arms.

Hazel blinked and looked at her. _"Ara, please don't start anything. They seem to be...working something out? Also, why are you using telepathy?" _She her face changed to one of confusion.

Ara gave her an exasperated look. _"Because they can __**hear everything**__! The only safe place is in our heads!" _

Hazel nodded, now understanding. _"Let's just be the bystanders we are for now. At least until...the right time." _She gave Ara a look and Ara mocked her a bit before remaining silent.

Hades rolled his eyes before looking at the flame. "So...The whole fake memory thing? Or are we going with complete memory loss?"

"Shut up." Heidi mumbled back, clearly in thought while golden magic swirled around within the flames.

"Oh, _come on. _We both know your gonna do _one _of them, best to just tell me now so I know when to clap." He said sarcastically before smirking as mischief entered his eyes. "Can't let a little secret out."

"Shut up!" She said once more, her voice turning dangerous while the flames roared high.

The god didn't seem affected by the level of anger she was directing towards him. "I don't do that. I just _keep _going."

Heidi shot him a glare, her eyes turning completely gold while the flames turned a deeper shade of gold. "Do you _want _me to turn you back?"

Hades paused for a moment before chuckling and shrugging. "Eh, the lizard life is actually quite pleasant. You get free shoulder rides _allll_ day."

Heidi scowled and didn't answer that as she walked to a separate part of the room.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ara said, not able to keep her silence. Hazel didn't attempt to stop her this time.

"For her? Nope. For me? You can get these chains off of me!" Hades said to them with a grin.

Hazel and Ara glared at the god before pretending he wasn't there. Ara took two steps closer to Heidi before saying, "You are not alone. Not anymore. We want to help."

Heidi didn't look back at her as her magic began swirling around her hands. "The only help I need is for you to all stay silent. Mal and her group must not know about my magic. _Auradon _must not know about it." She whipped around, her face contorted into one almost akin of pain. "The gods don't even know about this and I intend to keep it that way."

"Because _someone _would get in _biiiiiig _trouble!" Hades said before chuckling at the scene.

Ara took a deep breath and looked to Hazel with wide eyes. Hazel looked back at her and winced. The ruby haired girl spoke up, finally. "We'll see what we can do." Her reply was calm devoid of emotion.

Heidi said nothing as she turned away while Hades rolled his eyes. "Should have known someone else would have figured it out by now, Hun. You aren't that great with secrets." He told his daughter before looking at them. "The punishment this girl would get would put my years in the Styx to shame." He said, a dark look entering his eyes while a frown settled on his face.

Hazel whimpered while Ara scoffed. "Nothing we say matters. We are weird, unreliable, reckless, strangers from "out of town"." She walked around a bit before saying, "No one _knows_ us here. They don't take us seriously unless it's _our _magic."

Hades raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "In this place not being known is the one thing you _do _want. Look at Heidi-" He jerked his head in her direction. "-She's only known for being my daughter and that alone has made her an outcast, enemy, villain...And she did _nothing_." He hissed the last word out, closing his eyes as a memory resurfaced. "Those people in sunshine land are darker than those here and, frankly, I'd rather stay here than go back."

Heidi's eyes flickered away from the wall and she looked down at her father sadly. "Dad…" She whispered before her magic faded and she let the chains fall. The god didn't even bother to move, still reliving whatever memory was in his head at the moment.

Ara looked between the both of them before she looked to the ground. She was lost in her own thoughts. Hazel gazed at her twin in concern before deciding to talk about it at a later date.

Hades finally snapped out of his daze and looked up at them. "Ask anyone what happened twenty years ago when they found me. That'll tell you _everything_." He let out a humorless laugh. "Dark bastards even televised it across the whole damn country. Then again...Belle and Beast or that old Fairy might be better sources."

Heidi's eyes narrowed before she walked over to him and leaned down. "What are you doing?"

"Trying what Hestia does. Duh." Hades said, a lopsided smirk replacing the dark look on his face.

Her eyes halved and she shook her head. "Dude, Hestia has a talent for that, you don't. If you _want _to say something just say it."

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Yeah, but she gets to have more fun. Why would I want to give them the answer when it would be much more shocking to dig it up themselves?"

"Because nobody wants to take the time to do that." Heidi deadpanned before shaking her head and straightening up.

Ara's head snapped up as she was ripped out of her thoughts. Her face now mixed with confusion and irritation. "Excuse me." She said as she began to take her leave. She half-way turned to Hazel, prompting the other woman to follow.

Heidi looked away when she saw them begin to leave, summoning a golden chair to sit in as she closed her eyes.

When they made it out of the cave, Hazel pulled her sister to the side. "Are you okay?"

Ara looked at her before looking away. "I am fine. I just need some answers."

Hazel tilted her head with a smirk. "Answers to what?" She looked to her sister.

Ara returned her look. "To everything." She motioned her to follow. Hazel shook her head and followed quickly.


	28. Division

Ara grumbled to herself. She has been grumbling ever since her and Hazel had left Heidi's presence. This was how she got her thoughts together.

With a mind like her own, It was hard to focus on one thing. In order to maintain a longer attention span, she would talk to herself. It kept her focused on the task at hand. The answers she wanted.

She wanted to know about what Hades had told her. About what happened when they found him. What did he mean by "punished her for nothing"? Those are the answers she wanted, but they won't come easy.

No one knows her here. While that can be a great thing, it can also be tedious. Her Auradon adjusted to her. This place never knew she existed. It feels nice to have a clean slate, but she is a stranger here. That's where it gets complicated.

"Ugh!" She cries aloud. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

Her ruby haired twin turned to her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Ara folded her arms and looked to the sky. "We need answers, right? She asked and Hazel nodded. "We know where to get them, but we are complete strangers. There is no way you would hand that kind of info to strangers."

Hazel nodded once more. She had already thought about this. She didn't want to bother Ara with it and allowed her to figure it out herself. She also hoped that she had a plan. By the way Ara is acting, she doesn't.

"So...what now?" Hazel asked her and she stopped walking.

Ara tapped her cheek for a few minutes. "I will see if I can think of something on the way there. Maybe get the boy's opinion, but we are not giving up." She continued to walk until the isle got farther and farther from view.

Hazel looked at the darkening sky. "Okay, then." That's when she stopped. She blinked a couple times before looking around.

Frustrated, Ara began to talk out loud. "One person. Just one that I actually know here! Just one!"

Hazel continued to look about. "Um...Ara?"

Not hearing her sister because of her rant, she exclaimed, "Alright, universe where is my person?! I could really use them right now, and not the boys, either!"

**"Levina! Gardenia!"**

Ara immediately pailed. "No! Not _that person!"_ She said dropping to her knees.

Hazel sighed. "You ask for lemonade...and life gives you grape fruits…" She turned in the direction of her highly angered mother.

She ran to the two girls quickly. Once she was close enough, you could obviously see the clouds that covered the once clear sky. "_You two...are in sooo much trouble."_

Ara stood swiftly to plead her case. "But mom! We had to come here! Heidi's all alone in the friends department. We were just visiting!"

Elsa emotionlessly chuckled. "It's one thing to visit a friend down the street, or in another country, but in a whole other world!?" She exclaimed as the wind picked up around her.

Hazel looked at the ground, wanting to be ignored. Ara continued. "Okay, it seems bad, but it's not that far when you think about it." She raised her hands in defense. "We just need to be here for her. We were going to return in a few days. At least three."

Elsa's eyes squinted. "No. You two are coming back home. _Now."_ She turned back around, expecting them to follow.

"What!? Why!?" Hazel unexpectedly exclaimed.

Elsa half turned and barely met her gaze. "She is Hades daughter. The gods are dangerous. I want you both to have nothing to do with them." Her voice lacked variation when she spoke. After that, she turned back around and continued to walk.

Ara shook her head. "Mom, no...Heidi is not like that. She-"

"_Let's go, Ara." _She snapped at her daughter while cutting her icy irises at the blue haired girl.

Ara blinked in shock. Her mom had never spoke like that to her. Never in her entire life. They were usually on the same page, but now…

Ara sighed heavily and put her head down. She began to follow her mother with a heavy heart.

Hazel remained in her spot, also in shock. Elsa turned to her before calling to her as well, but something unexpected happened.

"No."

Ara and Elsa blinked. Ara abruptly turned while Elsa slowly turned. She couldn't have heard what she thought she heard. "Excuse me?" She asked the girl again for clarification and intimidation.

Hazel stood tall and looked Elsa directly in the eye. The eyes that looked very much like her own. "No. I won't. I'm staying here."

Ara blinked in unexplainable surprise while Elsa folded her arms, indignant with her daughter's behavior.

"Gardenia, this is not a request. You_ are _coming with me. No matter what you say."

"Or, what?"

Now this made Elsa blink in shock before filling up with fury. _"What has gotten into her!? It __**must**__ have something to do with that girl. I bet her influence has rubbed off on her."_

The temperature had dropped dangerously low and the clouds swept in much quicker now. Ara watched snow begin to fall as the sun made its way down. "Guys, maybe we could talk this out. Just tell mom."

Hazel's flaming aura surrounded her body and her eyes snapped to her sister. "There is nothing to talk about." She said stubbornly.

Elsa is seething at this point. "You have one more chance. _Let's go!_"

"_No!"_ Hazel returned her look as her aura flared to life, fueled by her anger. "You can't ban us from seeing her because she's a god! Not all gods are bad!"

"The gods are crazy and only care about themselves." Her majesty replied sharply.

"How do you know that?! You've never met a god in your life!"

"You don't know _who _I've met!"

Hazel threw up her hands in frustration. "Ugh! More secrets! That's all I get from you! I never get any answers!"

"I'll tell you when you're ready!"

Hazel glared as her fire roared. She glowed so bright that it could be mistaken for the sun's rays. "I _am _ready! I need to know these things! I was lost for fourteen years and I don't even know who my father is!"

Ice had covered the ground long ago. It cracked and shifted and twisted. It has even encased Ara's feet to the ground in the process. Not like she noticed. She was too busy focused on the shade of red the ice had turned. "Mom...Hazel, please!"

Not able to hear Ara's pleas over the howling North wind, Elsa shouted, "THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"THEN WHO'S WAS IT, THEN!?"

"ENOUGH!" Elsa shouted as a full on blizzard formed. "If you won't listen, fine. Leave!"

Hazel's glare hardened as she teleported away, leaving Ara and Elsa to themselves.

Elsa, then ran off into the distance. The storm and the clouds following their master, leaving Ara alone and stuck to the frozen ground. "That did not just happen…" She said in disbelief.

High above the ground was a black batlike horse that was currently hovering while its rider sat in silence. The goddess who was sitting side saddle let out a soft sigh and clicked her tongue. "Down." She mumbled, folding her arms as she somehow managed to stay on the horses back. The woman looked at her long black dress that she had been told to wear and rolled her eyes. _Huh, I didn't know an interrogation required formal attire. _She thought as she adjusted the black skull-like crown on her head. "Completely unnecessary." She stated as they went through the few remaining clouds.

Ara, down below, wrestled with her frozen feet. Thankfully, the cold didn't bother her. What did bother her was her two, perfectly good, feet were rendered useless due to them being frozen to the ground.

She jumped repeatedly...well she tried. Her feet were still frozen to the ground, so she didn't actually make it off the ground to her dismay. "Come! On!" She grunted while pulling at her legs. "Ugh...I knew I shoulda practiced my ice magic more… Once again, mom was...r-r-r-r-_right."_ Saying it aloud out a sour taste in the girls mouth. She took a break from her efforts with a sigh.

The horse and its rider descended a bit more before they began circling the area. The woman raised an eyebrow at the fact that the ground was still frozen before clicking her tongue. "Down." She hissed, her hands beginning to turn red as she summoned more and more heat to them. The horse let out a demonic whinny before taking one last circle and began its final descent to the frozen ground.

Ara stopped pulling on her knee to see who was witnessing this embarrassing event. To her great surprise, it was someone familiar. "Heidi?" She tried to stand straight, wobbling in the process. "What are you doing here?"

Heidi's eyes flickered to meet the other girl's as the horse touched down. Hopping off, she brushed off her dress while the ground immediately thawed underneath her. "I was summoned to Olympus for a meeting. They are _probably _going to ask where I have been." She looked up from her task and tilted her head. "I saw what was going down and decided to..._observe _before I'd continue onto Olympus." She explained, pointing her red hands at the frozen areas and melting them. "I didn't want to step in…"

Ara shrugged, forgetting her feet. "I can understand why. Even _I _didn't want to step in, and you know how I am." She said putting her hands on her hips.

The blue-haired woman let out a soft chuckle as she continued to melt the area. "Sometimes, I'd be the one to step in when those kinds of arguments go down." She paused in her actions and sighed. "I don't mind when people bad mouth me but...There are times when I can't help myself. Hades _is _my dad, afterall."

Ara shrugged. "I know, I know. Look over my mom. She's just doing what she thinks is best. She only got us back a month ago after fourteen years. She's just trying to protect us." She said with a hint of sadness.

Heidi nodded as she returned to her task. "My dad was the same way in the early years. Always would threaten to steal a soul if anyone even laid eyes on me. I guess you could say that they are overprotective at first because they believe that they'll lose you…" She said softly before shaking her head. "She _is _right about the gods though. Most of my family would love to know your whereabouts, but at the moment they are only concerned with me and my explanation."

"Isn't that reassuring." She said as she finally shook her feet from the weakened ice. "I guess I will head back to Auradon, then find my family. They ran off in different directions…" She looked around as a cold wind blew.

Heidi shook the heat off her hands before looking back at her horse. "And I have to go talk with good ol Zeus." She said, her voice filled with sarcasm. The goddess gazed back at the girl before smiling softly. "I will make sure that there are no gods looking for you guys. I doubt they would hunt anyone down when they have a ten hour interrogation to get through."

Ara smiled back at her and said, "Good, because I have an interrogation of my own." She referred to the purple haired girl she knew she would have to face.

"At least she doesn't have lightning bolts at her dispense, Zeus and I play a _sick_ game of dodgeball during our talks. I throw fireballs and he throws lightning bolts." Heidi said with a laugh before walking towards her horse.

Ara began to back away. "If that's the case, I would hate for you to be late." She hovered, ready to take off.

The goddess hopped up on the horse's back before clicking at it to rise. "Ah, I still have around five minutes before the warning bolts come." She said with a smirk on her face as the horse began to ascend.

Ara shook her head and ascended herself. "Take care of yourself. See you tomorrow!" She kicked causing her to rocket in the direction of Auradon prep in a matter of seconds.

Heidi chuckled before tilting her head up as she heard thunder rumble in the distance. "That's my cue." She clicked her tongue before taking ahold of the black reins. "We have four minutes before I get electrocuted, go!" At the last word, the horse whinnied before taking flight and speeding off towards the tall mountain.

88888888

Ara had made it back to the school in record time. Honestly, she was going so fast that she could barely control it.

As she stared at Mal and Evie's window, She realized the advantage she would have had if she'd teleported instead. The whole reason Ara didn't teleport was in case she saw her mother or her sister along the way. A flash of light in the night sky. A lone snow storm. She has found nothing.

So here she was hovering and knocking on the window. Waiting for someone to let her in. Even Though she was going to get chewed out, She has to confront Mal about this matter. If not, Ara was sure that Mal would hold the boys hostage. With that thought in mind, she knocked harder, her face etched with confusion.

Instead of Mal rising to open the window, it was Evie who rushed over and opened it. The girl looked beyond sheepish as she backed away. "Sorry, I guess I didn't hear you the first time." She said with a smile before looking at Mal with mild confusion.

Mal was sitting on her bed and didn't even bother to look up when the window opened. The purplette was too busy drawing something to either notice or care.

Ara smiled at Evie before sloppily crawling through and allowing herself to splat on the floor. She winced, then Sat up with halved eyes. She immediately took her boot of and shook it out. Snowflakes and ice fractals fell onto the floor with a sound like broken glass. "Thanks, It has been a _long_ day." She slipped her now empty boot back on.

Evie nodded and gave her one last smile before returning to her sewing machine on her half of the room. Mal, on the other hand, peered up in confusion at the sound of the ice. _Since when do we have snow and ice at this time of year? _She thought before choosing to ignore the odd sight.

Ara sighed, "Well, time to accept my fate." She said aloud. "Yeah...so I got to talk to Heidi. On the bright side she seems to be feeling better." She said, not really wanting to continue.

Mal set her drawing supplies aside and sat up. "Let me guess, she ran off somewhere?" The purplette asked with a knowing look in her eyes.

Remembering the entracate room of gold, Ara agreed. "Yeah. Right now, she is in a meeting at Olympus. She's...gonna be a while…" Ara raised an eyebrow at the thought.

Mal rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Probably another one of those twenty-four hour meetings they love to hold up there." She said, her voice tinted with annoyance as she frowned. "They always do that." She muttered, shooting her annoyed glare at a nearby pillow before kicking it off the bed.

The midnight bluenette eyes the fallen pillow wide-eyed before saying, "Well, it has been fun, but I have a busy day tomorrow…" She said fearing for her own outcome.

Mal's head whipped in her direction. "Did she tell you anything?" She asked abruptly, moving to stand up off the bed.

Ara noticeably became uncomfortable at the question. A single, thin current of electricity licked about her hair. "No." She awkwardly smiled. "Of course not. That's...extra personal...stuff…"

Mal was silent for a moment before she let out a huff and folded her arms. "Of course she said nothing. Even if it wasn't personal she wouldn't talk about it." She sat back on the bed and closed her eyes. "Doesn't even trust her own sister." She muttered under her breath before opening her eyes.

Ara, surprised that she actually bought it, said, "Exactly. I-I was like...so frustrated." She leaned on the wall. "Whatever she is hiding, it must be for a good reason why she keeps it hidden. Kind of like my mom and her sister, I guess. I don't know. I consider this "God stuff"." She said in relief.

Mal nodded a bit as she grabbed her supplies again. "God stuff became our stuff the day they sent her to Hell." She said before opening the book up.

Ara blinked and thought for a moment. Then she shook her head. "Well, I really do have quite the day tomorrow. My mom hopped dimensions and now her _and _my sister are missing." Ara shrugged as she prepared to teleport.

Mal raised an eyebrow when she heard this and she stopped drawing for a moment to consider what the other girl had just said.

Ara froze for a moment. Then her face shifted into one of annoyance. "Oh come on!" She said before taking off her other boot and shaking the cristaline figures out.

She put her boot back on and smiles when it fit properly. She stamped her foot a couple times to make sure. "Okay, I will see you guys tomorrow, maybe? See ya!" She disappeared in a gust of wind.

Mal closed her eyes before frowning. _I should ask Ben if Elsa visited while we were on the Isle. Who else could have created that snow? _The girl thought before sighing and opening her eyes to resume her drawing.

Audrey had lost track of what day it was, not like it mattered to her, in her attempt to keep _Mal _away. The princess was currently flopped on the bed in a very unprincessy way, her hair all messed up from the lack of care while she was still in her pink pajamas from the night before.

If her family saw her now they would surely be disgusted by the way she was behaving. _They should try dealing with this. __**I **__have nobody. _She thought in irritation before closing her eyes. _She should be back by now and yet she isn't. What if something happened?_

If she had the energy to she might have gotten up and began pacing, but at the moment all she wanted to do was lay there in the pile of blankets that she had gathered. So what if she looked pathetic? She had it harder than the rest of Auradon! Not only was she stopped in her plans but she _also _had to deal with that _stupid_ VK!

The princess let out a huff as she tried to get a nearby pillow. "I doubt they even care that she's gone." She muttered, reaching for the pillow before pulling it. "They are probably enjoying it." Her eyes opened and she glared at a nearby wall before she closed them again.

A small head peeked from behind the headboard of the bed. A small, red salamander. It sneered at the distraught princess. It observed her for at least a minute longer before releasing a gurgling sound and descended to the floor below.

The princess didn't even open her eyes as she dismissed the sound. She was far too into her own thoughts as the girl sighed into the pillow she had grabbed. "Or she's finally gone and left me." She muttered before pursing her lips. "It would explain a few things...Not to mention the way she looks at _her_."

The salamander tilted its head before deciding to follow the initial plan. It crept to the other side of the bed, the princess' blind spot and stood there. Observing her.

In its place, in a flash of light. A young woman stood silently in its place. Her ruby hair had crystals of light spattered about it. Her knee length dress seemed to be made from microscopic white opal remnants. Her long scarf, made out of the same genuine stone material, swayed with the slightest draft. She folded her arms causing her wrist length sleeves to glisten under the remaining light. She also wears translucent, clear tights that expose her feet which are caressed by gladiator sandals of diamond.

To match her shoes, she wears diamond chandelier earrings that reflect her ice cold, but fiery royal blue eyes. She glowers at the princess. Studies her, wondering where she would stash the girl away. She was currently thinking about this while the girl was sulking. She only made herself known when she had decided.

"Let's make this simple." She said devoid of emotion. "Do what I say, and you won't be blind. Deal?" Her face remained the same as she spoke.

Audrey cautiously opened her eyes before scowling at the unknown girl. Searching the room for something, she suddenly smirked before letting out a shrill whistle. "Kirby!" She called out, hoping the dog was still in the house.

The red haired woman rolled her eyes at this. She clasped her hands together and disappeared. The only thing was...she was still there in the form of pure light. She remained this way until the dog showed up.

The dog barreled into the room, his body on fire while he looked about the room in alarm before looking at the princess and letting out a howl.

That's when a plant appeared out of nowhere and whipped Kirby directly on the nose. The plant hopped around in a teasing manner before going into the ground. The plant was truly entertained.

Audrey let out a groan as she saw the dog proceed to run around the room. "Magical plants, what is it with you and _magical plants_?" She asked the hyperactive puppy, peering at it in exasperation.

The woman chuckled. The laugh echoed before she appeared again. However, she did not stop her laughter. Her laughter just stopped echoing. "That was...adorable. Some knight in shining armour." Her voice dropped with sarcasm as she smirked.

The princess scoffed. "He's good enough to stop that VK for three days. Not my fault Heidi never trained him for magical plants!" She said in annoyance, snapping her fingers in an attempt to get the dog's attention.

The woman also snapped. With that, she had summoned an army of potted sprouts. She turned to them and said, "Keep the animal occupied. Oh!" She waved her hands to make three golden bones. "Give these to him. You know...no hard feelings."

The sprouts saluted, took the bones, and began to chase after the dog like an army closing in on the enemy forces.

The dog looked around wildly before it barked in excitement and teleported behind them. The dog then proceeded to look up at Audrey, prompting the princess to face palm. "Just because you can teleport doesn't mean you've escaped them!" The dog blinked at her words as he found himself surrounded again. Audrey looked dryly at the dog before rolling her eyes. "Cute dog, stupid dog." She mumbled under her breath.

The woman smiled and clapped her hands together. "Well, this has been fun, but I have a busy day ahead soooo…" She didn't even have to wave her hands before she teleported to Heidi's workshop.

The woman did waved her hand to summon chains around Audrey's wrist. Then she connected the chains to the floor to make sure she stayed put. She smirked as she looked over her work and began to take her leave.

Audrey looked at the chains before glaring at the girl. "I see what this is...I bet the gods put you up to this. Get rid of Heidi then get rid of me?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Perfect plan." She hissed, somehow managing to keep calm despite what just happened.

The ruby one couldn't help the laugh that tumbled out of her throat. "What? No, no. What do I look like, a sidekick?" She stopped walking and smirked. "Actually, pinky pie, you should be thanking me."

"_Thanking _you? You just chained me up!" The princess exclaimed before sneering at her. "If anything I should be informing the gods about you! There are ways to contact them down here."

"Thanks for telling me...so I can _destroy them."_ She regained her smirk. "Princesses, princesses, princesses. Most of them are...not to bright." She said while analyzing the objects in the room. "Believe it or not. I am responsible for the return of your beloved girlfriend."

Audrey's eyes widened a bit before she scowled. "And I can only imagine the anger she will feel once she learns you not only trashed her workshop trying to destroy all forms of communication, but you _also _chained me to the ground!"

The woman clicked her mouth at that. "Oh, please. Lots of people get chained to the ground. Hell, my own mother got chained to the ground. Get over yourself." She breaks another object without a struggle.

The princess looked at all the priceless jewelry before rolling her eyes. "Fine, I _will _get over it. Just remember this, Heidi is the Goddess of the Underworld and her dad likes to steal the souls of those who harm his daughter. Or, just anger him in general." She tilted her head with a smirk. "If Heidi learns of this and tells Hades, it's over for you."

The ground mildly quaked when the woman's eyes shined a blazing purple. She held her hand up, pausing the aggravated earth. "I already live in Hell. What have I got to lose?" Her scarf sways and sparkles behind her as she took her leave. "See you tomorrow, _princess."_ She spat before locking up the workshop.

The princess scowled before shaking her head. "Ah, just your soul. Not like a soul matters or anything." She shrugged her shoulders before returning her gaze to a particular piece of jewelry on the wall.

Ara was grumbling to herself once again. This time, for a different reason. Her mother. Her sister. They could be anywhere! Yet, Ara kept searching high and low.

She kept her eye on the trees and plants for unique signs. Her eyes also scanned the clouds for frost or snow build up. The temperature was a factor too, but everything felt normal. At least she knows her mom is not in this area.

She sighed, "Of course they had to fight instead of telling each other how they felt!" She observed a rock, making sure Hazel wasn't behind it...or wasn't the rock itself.

"They are the same, those two." She continued to grumble as she began to levitate. She kicked and took off to the sky to get an aerial view. "Everyone says that _I'm _the most like my mother, yeah right." She continued to soar, keeping an eye on the ground and the type of precipitation within the surrounding clouds.

Out of nowhere, a deep whinney of a horse echoed before the dark bat-like horse descended. The woman on its back yawned a bit and peered at the flying girl. "Fancy meeting you up here."

The confused look on Ara's face disappeared when she looked at the formally dressed woman. "Same to you, stranger. Were you just passing through?" She offered her a smile as she dodged a random bird.

Heidi shrugged and stretched a bit. "I told it to take me home and it got lost along the way. We've just been gliding for awhile, avoiding a stray bolt here and there." She said in a carefree manner, closing her eyes as she shifted a bit.

Ara chuckled at her comfortable behavior after mentioning "stray bolts". Her smile fell once she spoke. "I am just looking for a sign of them, but so far I've found nothing. Nothing for each of them." She disheartenedly said.

Heidi opened her eyes and looked around. "Can't say I saw anything out of the ordinary on our little trip." She tilted her head before frowning. "Strange."

"I think that's the point." Ara replied with slight frustration. "If someone was hiding, they wouldn't give themselves away easily. If a random snowfall came out of the blue, we would know it's her without a doubt. Same with Hazel, but she's harder to find."

The goddess nodded in thought, rubbing her chin as she pushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes with her free hand. "Makes sense." She commented absentmindedly before closing her eyes again.

Ara sighed, "I guess I am starting to get a liiiitle bit frustrated." She used her guilty smile.

Heidi tilted her head back and smirked. "I see. Well, I should tell you that no encounter of mine with Elsa has gone well. Something about my dad being, well, my dad always set her off. If I wasn't the embodiment of a flame, I'd still be an icecube over in good old Norway."

Ara raised an eyebrow. "Oookayy… I will keep that in mind." Ara shook her herself out of her shock. "Maybe once she gets to know you better. Then she might warm up, but mom has...layers…" She said as she winced at how guarded her mother could be.

Heidi shrugged and opened her eyes. "Everyone has layers, some have more than others while a few only have a single layer." She stated, running her hand through the horse's black mane.

Ara chuckled. "If I were a house, I think I would only have two stories." Ara smiled before saying, "You guys both love chocolate. That's a good conversation starter."

Heidi raised an eyebrow before gesturing to the horse. "The horse is also a conversation starter. Not to mention the hair…" She trailed off while grabbing a strand to look at it. "The hair always turns people off and makes them run away yelling, "Ah! It's Hades' kid!" The goddess said with a hint of annoyance before shaking her head. "Every time."

Ara's eyes halved. "And that's why I want you to stick with the chocolate. It will show her that there is more to you than being "Hades' kid"." Ara gestured to Heidi's hair and the horse. "Because _that_ and **that** is going to make her freak the freak out. If she does that, there is a big chance that we will never see each other again." She folded her arms while she continued to glide.

Heidi pursed her lips before shaking her head. "A disguise is sounding more and more appealing now." She muttered, looking down at the horse with narrowed eyes.

Something immediately caught Ara's attention. "Do you feel that?" She asked her companion and stopped her flight.

Heidi's horse landed on a nearby cloud and the goddess looked around before slowly nodding. "I feel _something_…" She said as concentration suddenly replaced her surprise.

Ara waved her hands aimlessly through the air before humming at her findings. She lands on a cloud across from where Heidi waited. The clouds slightly sparkles when Ara took a look at them. Ara walked atop of the cloud and said, "We might have something here! The temperature has dropped impressively!"

Heidi tilted her head to the side as she summoned a bit of magic to her hands. "Huh, well if that isn't a sign I don't know what is." She commented, discretely hiding the magic-covered hands in the horse's long mane.

Ara offered her a smile and said, "Final test."

Still on the cloud, she dropped down to her knees. Once closer to the cloud's surface, she gathered a snowball-sized portion of the cloud and observed it for a minute. Then she put her hands together and rubbed her hands together as if the cloud ball was foam soap. Eventually, all of the cloud ball whisped away like steam. All that was left were the small snowflakes gathered within. They delicately levitate in Ara's hand.

"She's here, alright." Ara said proudly with a bit of excitement.

Heidi internally sighed as she channeled more magic to her hands. The goddess managed to force a smile onto her face before looking around. _We are __**definitely **__going with Plan D. _

"Come on, slowpoke! Race ya to the bottom! Cannon ball!" She said, jumping off the cloud and freefalling through the sky.

Heidi looked on in amusement before pulling out her hands. "Did dad ever tell you about the fireworks?" She asked the horse as her hands began to glow brightly. The horse let out a whinny that prompted her to smirk. "He hates the sparkles part." Before she could explain what that meant to the confused animal, there was a bright light before an explosion of, yes, you guessed it, _sparkles. _The sparkles blew away to reveal a strawberry blonde haired woman atop a white pegasus, prompting the woman to let out a laugh. "Hah! I've still got the sparkle trick down pat." She cheered at her achievement before clicking her tongue. "Down!" The horse shook its head before taking flight and quickly descending to the area below.

The area was covered in snow. Some of the ground was frozen solid, but some were also soft. There was an occasional tree that was completely frozen over. For the most part it was just snow. No doubt the Snow Queen had been there.

Ara looked around silently not noticing the now red haired woman. She continued to walk on the path that was calling out to her.

Heidi tilted her head as she absentmindedly changed her dress to a pink one while the crown poofed off her head. "Huh, you'd think she'd notice the similar face. I should use this more often." She said before patting the horse and urging it to stay where it was for the time being.

Once she had gotten to a certain point, she stopped. Chose not to call out because it may frighten Elsa away, so she made sure to stay quiet for now. She looked to her right to see her mother sitting under a frosted tree. Every now and then, she would create snowflakes and allow them to rain down on her head. If she was in a better mood, this would be entertaining.

"Mom?" Ara finally called out to her. She slowly began to walk to her.

Elsa jumped in shock and nearly froze the tree completely. That was before she had gotten a good look at the girl. "Ara?" She smiled at her and stood.

_"At least she seems happy to see me."_ She thought as she gave her mother a hug when she closed the distance between them. "I've been looking everywhere. I've been really worried."

Elsa winced. "I apologize. I-after...I needed some space." She clasped her hands together and offered Ara a smile, which Ara appreciated greatly.

Off in the distance Heidi let out a small sigh as she remained atop the horses back. "Who am I? What shall be my name, horse?"

The horse rolled its eyes as it began to circle, prompting the goddess to fold her arms. "Gee, thanks for the help." She said dryly, resisting the urge to hop off as it would give her away. If she even _sneezed _she'd thaw the area around her. The woman rubbed her chin in thought before raising a finger. "I vote...using Seraphina as a name. Went with Amora the last time and that sure worked." She said to herself, before shrugging. "I'll need a list of names if I have to keep faking my identity." She muttered in amusement before scowling as she realized they were _still _circling.

Ara grabbed her mother by the hand. "First we have to get you out of here. Just because you freeze a place, does not mean it's home." She began to lead her.

Elsa chuckled as her child continued. "Second, I still need to find Hazel so I will allow you to stay in our hotel room until I find her. Don't worry it's pretty posh. Hazel picked it out."

Now closer to the girl on the winged animal, Elsa looked in curiosity. She didn't know whether to ask the girl questions or turn and go in the opposite direction.

"Third," Ara still continued, blissfully unaware. "We need to-"

"Wait, who is that?" Elsa's curiosity finally got the best of her.

Ara nodded in understanding. "Oh you must mean my friend." Ara glanced in Heidi's direction, not too focused on her. "Oh, this is my friend-" she turned her head to look at her. "..." She froze mid-sentence just now taking in her full change of appearance.

Heidi glanced at them both before her eyes halved. "Don't mind me, just a damsel stuck on a broken pegasus. Carry on." She said before returning her gaze back to the horse.

Ara blinked for a few seconds before saying, "Darn it...you're not my friend…" She smiled nervously. "Sorry about the confusion...carry on and all of that good stuff…" Ara began to walk off with a raised eyebrow of confusion.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Elsa asked the woman, ignoring her daughter's common mishaps.

The woman atop the horse shrugged. "I've already called someone to come get this thing, there's just a _teeny tiny _bit of a delay since I'm stuck here and the guy is currently flying around the great big mountain." She responded casually, examining her nails. "He'll be here...eventually."

Elsa looked to the side before nodding. She waved as she began to walk. "Alright, then. Take care." She fell in step with Ara.

Heidi cautiously watched them before letting out a sigh as they were far away enough now. Snapping her fingers, a shower of black sparkles rained down before a strong wind blowed them away to reveal her and the horses' original appearance. "It would seem I am a better actress than I thought." She mused before clicking her tongue. "Up." The horse whinnied in reply before taking off into the cloudy skies above.

88888888

Planning, planning, and more planning. That's what Hazel has been doing with most of her night. Planning.

She has already thoroughly locked Audrey in the workshop. Now was the time for phase two. Hazel would be happy if this phase didn't have so many other phases within it. Now she is working mentally to create something that does not only make sense, but persuasive.

She keeps Kirby busy with sprouts as she looks for something big and hard and glass within the home. She doesn't know why, but everyone freaks out at the sight of broken glass. With that thought, She grabbed a large vase and carried it to an area of her choice then smashed it on the ground.

_"Perfect." _She thought. _"I will be here when she comes in through there. If she comes out of nowhere, like she always does, I will have a couple seconds of reaction time. I can live with that." _She thought as she shrugged.

With that, she sat on the floor, in the same room Audrey occupied previously, beside her glass mess. She wanted to be close to the scene when Heidi would appear. It was crucial to her mission that everything went perfectly. So, she patiently sat and waited, listening to her vigorously beating heart.

Downstairs there was a loud crack as Heidi appeared in the living room. She shook her head in exasperation as she held the phone to her ear. "Really, Hermes? I leave for _how _long and you go and get a phone?" She rolled her eyes and walked through the house. "You never considered a phone to be of need, why is it that you have one?" She paused before her eyes halved. "...Because the school required it? Nice try, Hermes, you need to work on the lying." She told him before hanging up with a sigh. "Saying the school made him get one, hah."

Hazel nearly gasped. If she did, she would get busted, so she kept quiet. She looked around frantically, briefly forgetting her plan. _"Oh! Right!"_ She thought as she laid flat out on the ground.

The bad thing about glass is that it scatters. Hazel knows to be mindful around glass and other sharp earthen materials, but in her panic, she missed her mark and lays her head atop some rather sharp shards.

It took a miracle for her not to scream then and there. She didn't have to look to know she was bleeding. That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that she had to lay there, without a twitch until Heidi came and "awakened her". Somehow, she played it off, laying there emotionlessly, eyes closed in a pile of glass. _"Well...the blood makes the story more convincing…ow…" _She thought, trying to distract herself from the pain of her head.

During this, Heidi was taking her sweet time surveying the mess that Kirby had made at some point. "Geez, Kirby! If you are in here we are discussing this, _immediately_!" She hollered, picking up a large rock that had somehow made it in. "We have been _over _this, all things that come from the outside _stay _outside!" She said as she set the rock on the nearby side table. "I need to find a demon doggy sitter or something." She muttered in annoyance, her eyes flickering up as she waited to see if the dog would appear or not.

_"I'm dying up here!" _Hazel thought in her mental space. _"I'm getting cut like confetti and she is worried about the dog!? In retrospect, I deserve this, but come on!"_ On the outside, she continued to lay in peace.

Heidi pursed her lips and folded her arms. "He's probably in the woods or something, I really need to set up a fence of some sort." She stated before shaking her head. "Just my luck, I get back and everything has gone to hell. Peachy...just _peachy_." She said as her eyebrow twitched before she shook it off. "And Audrey's probably up there sleeping." The goddess looked up at the staircase, silently deciding whether or not to disturb the princess.

_"Whoa...I feel weird…" _The now dizzy girl thought. She had another foggy thought rise into her mind. _"How much blood have I lost?" _She internally shrugged. "_Well, I can't feel my head anymore, but...I'm not sure that's good in this kind of situation. ...Spots. Floating around. Everywhere…"_

The goddess unfolded her arms and placed her hands on her hips. "Hmm...Should I risk it?" She mumbled to herself before pausing as she smelled something. "...Is that _blood_?" She raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. "I swear, if that dog dragged in another dead animal I will send him back down." Taking another sniff, she turned to where the scent was strongest before tilting her head. "Why would it be coming from up there? She knows better than to get injured...not to mention all those precautions." Letting out a sigh, she rubbed her arm before stepping towards the staircase. "If I find a dead animal I am _going _to call someone to clean it up." She muttered and grabbed ahold of the railing before starting up the staircase.

_"Come on, let's go! The jelly bean waterfall is right around the corner!" _She called out to a group of rabbits with unicorn horns upon their heads. _"Hurry! Hop faster!" _She called to them. "_We will __**never**__ beat the jell-o toads at this rate."_ She and the unibunnies has picked up their pace as they ran to the jelly bean waters.

The unibunnies cheered as the clapped paws and danced around in victory. They all look to Hazel and squeaked cheers for her also. She responds, _"Ah, it was nothing, guys. Don't mention it."_ She told them. She looked at the bunnies again before saying, _"Man. My head hurts again."_

Reaching the top of the stairs, Heidi let out a sigh in expectation. "Okay, Kirby, what mess have you-" As soon as she looked down her jaw fell. "...Oh boy." She searched the room for something before sighing in relief. "Okay, soul is still in the body. I can work with that." She whipped out her phone and quickly typed in a number as worry crossed her face. She let it ring before nearly growling at the person who answered. "Apollo, _get your ass over here __**now!**_I am not taking a no for an answer this time and I do _not _care what kind of lady you are wooing at the moment-I don't care! Just get over here!" She practically yelled before hanging up and tossing the phone over her shoulder.

A bright light appeared in the room and Apollo looked at the scene with a tilt of the head. "What happened to her?"

Heidi scoffed and teleported over to him. "Does it look like I know? I found her like this!"

The god rolled his eyes and raised his hands up. "Easy, no need to be an angry little kitten-"

Heidi promptly slapped him over the head and pointed at the girl. "Shut up and do your job before _I _will do _mine_!"

Apollo shrugged and sidestepped around her. "Ever heard of the word 'please'? You and your love life, sheesh." He commented before pointing his palm at the girl as the room filled with a bright light.

Heidi let out an annoyed huff as she was blinded. "Next time give me a chance to put my sunglasses on!"

The god chuckled as the light faded away. "Eh, you should know me by now." He snapped his fingers, causing the glass to disappear. "Next time keep a better eye on the little princess."

Heidi shot him a glare as he passed by her and smacked him on the shoulder before moving to where Audrey was still laying. The anger that was on her face immediately disappeared as she checked the girl over to see if Apollo had _actually _done his job.

_"I'm alive!"_ Was the first sane thought that Hazel had in minutes. Her royal blue eyes opened to scan the room. Her vision, still slightly blurry, but she kept blinking until things started to make sense. "Hm..?" She let out as she looked around the place in confusion. _"This...is not my resort… Oh...Oh! This is Heidi's house. After all that just happened this better work…" She thought while her eyes adjusted the last bit of fuzz._

Heidi continued to look at the princess, silently checking to make sure her soul was still there. Thankfully, it seemed as though she made it in time. If she hadn't she would have had to get someone to grab the runaway soul. Letting out a small sigh, the goddess moved back a bit before looking around the room for the missing object that could have caused this.

Once her vision was normal, she sat up slowly while the goddess seemed to be searching for something. Hazel still had "jitters", but she went through all of this and now she was here. It's now or never. Might as well make it count.

"Excuse me?" She called the woman in a timid voice. "Where...am I?" She questioned while looking about the room cautiously.

Heidi's blue eyes flickered away to look at the princess before a frown settled on her face. "I'm not too sure what happened up here, but you are in our house. I'm trying to find whatever caused this because, frankly, I don't trust my own shoddy magic skills. Knowing _me _I probably enchanted something the wrong way and it attacked. Good going Heidi!" She rambled a bit before scowling at her reflection in the mirror.

The princess blinked in concern and confusion before saying, "You sound rather upset with this...Heidi person, but I have _so_ many questions." She looked to the blue haired woman, still confused.

"I'm Heidi and I am angry with myself for my stupidity." She turned around with a sigh. "Clearly I gave you a bad case of amnesia or something that even _Apollo _couldn't fix!" She let out a huff as something glowed behind her. "And now I have to find out howthis happened." She whipped around and quickly teleported the glowing object away before shaking her head. "I wish I had a handbook for the amnesiacs."

The princess raised an eyebrow. _"Amnesia? That's not even what I was going for. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers." _Hazel thought. "I don't know. Maybe you can find one in a library, maybe?" She asked timidly.

"Maybe, or I'll just borrow Hermes for a while. The guy has crashed into so many windows he's prone to memory loss. AKA, amnesia." Heidi responded as she examined each suspicious object. "I'd like to say I could explain everything, but I am not that good with explanations." She glanced over her shoulder. "I ramble."

She offered her a small smile. "I can tell. I'm fine with it, though. It keeps my mind off of everything that just happened." She stands and begins to wander around the room.

"That's good. Not sure if I ever told you, but I myself am a bit of amnesiac. Four whole days just erased from my memory. The only reason I even know of them is because my dad mentioned them." Heidi said as she plucked a shield off the wall before looking it over. "You can't really explain a condition that you didn't even know you have."

The curious princess nodded and turned her head to her. "Yes, I suppose that makes sense. You didn't find out until after you were better, correct?"

"Better?" Heidi repeated the word in mild confusion before shaking her head. "...I don't think I ever _truly _got better. I couldn't remember the day before, the day of, and the two days after my memories were erased. I guess I just went on living without an idea that I am missing four days worth of memories." She said uncertainly, pursing her lips as she hung the shield back up.

"Wow, sorry. I had no idea. That was inconsiderate on my part." The princess told her as she walked closer to the goddess.

"It's fine, as long as dad knows what happened I am not concerned to find out. He would have told me if it was important." Heidi smiled softly before shaking her head. "Besides, it happened decades ago, no need to worry about it now."

"Okay." The process said as she returned her smile. "Hmm...you seem to know me well. Would you happen to know what I was called? You know, my name?" She said while looking at her questionably.

Heidi nodded and folded her arms. "Yep. You are Audrey. Daughter of Sleeping Beauty." She informed her before snatching another object off the wall to look at.

"Audrey..?" She tested the name before nodding. "Hm, I can live with that. Did I have a nickname at one point?"

Heidi chuckled. "Many, but you told me to drop most of them since they were a bit..._much_. At the moment I do not have a nickname for you." She said while running her finger over the object.

Audrey chuckled and said, "Well, Audrey it is, then. Nice to meet you, Heidi." She said happily.

Heidi responded with a smile as she teleported the object in her hands away. "Nice to meet you too." She said with a mock bow before standing up in amusement as she went onto the next object that had her interest.

Audrey looked at the woman in amusement before turning to observe more of the objects in the house. She glanced back at Heidi and inwardly sigh of relief. Then, she went back to her exploration.


	29. Mirage

Mal was busy reading a book as her eyes flickered up every now and then. She hadn't expected everyone to just pile into the dorm room, they usually picked a larger area, and she felt a tinge of annoyance. The purplette wasn't sure _why _she was annoyed, aside from her sister hiding countless secrets from her and not calling, it wasn't like she _minded _that they all crash in here...Something was just annoying her. So, for everyone's sake, she kept her eyes glued to the book.

Triple G spoke from his spot on the floor. "Did I tell you guys about the time Elsa had turned Auradon into a winter wonderland for Ara's party?" He looked at them questionably.

Carlos and Jay looked equally surprised and the younger boy shook his head. "I don't think so. I find it hard to believe that she would do..._that_." He said, remembering the last time he had seen the former queen.

Chester nodded in confirmation. "She did." He looked to them with a Cheshire grin. "That's one of the benefits of being the Snow Queen's daughter."

Triple G smiled. "Oh, man did she enjoy that! Hazel...not so much. Every step She took resulted in her falling through the Snow. Her and Anna had to hold onto each other to keep themselves from drowning in snow!" He chuckles.

Mal raised an eyebrow and stopped reading for a moment. _And here I thought she __**didn't **__like freezing large areas. _She thought in mild confusion before returning to her book.

Evie walked over as she looked at a diamond headpiece. "Really?" She asked, her eyes widening as she imagined the scene. "That sounds like it was…"

"Awesome." Jay said with a laugh before folding his arms. "She'd _never _do it here though." He said in slight disappointment before shaking his head.

Triple G raised an eyebrow. "You guys' Elsa must be different here. Our's was having fun. Even hosting sledding contests!" He scoffed, "I went against Olaf. It was a piece of cake." His eyes darted to the side.

George smirked at him. "If I recall correctly, the race ended with your legs in the air and Olaf crossing the finish line…"

Embarrassed he said, "He's a snowman! He _had_ to have cheated!"

Chester shook his head. "The only person that cheated was Ara during the sculpting contest. She tried to bribe Kristoff to get the reindeer vote."

George nodded. "I think Hazel won that award, due to her _lack_ of cheating. Her and Elsa were pretty close, though." He smiled.

While the other VKs smiled, Mal tilted her head as she slowly closed the book. "Different is an understatement. A few months ago she sent a message basically saying not to expect her to come around the school. Her sister still visits though, when she has the time to of course."

Evie set down the object in her hands and nodded. "That's _right_. Wasn't that the day Heidi went with Hermes to see the Norse gods?" She looked thoughtful and tilted her head up. "I wonder if she knows what happened?"

Mal averted her eyes and shook her head. "Ah...She said she knows _nothing _about that." She said quickly. In reality, Heidi _did _know what had happened and, frankly, nobody needed to know about that.

Chester's features grew puzzled before shrugging it off. "Well...alright. Different universe, different Elsas."

Triple G leaned on the wall as he sat. "I wish you guys could meet _our_ Elsa. She's super chill. Pun intended." He said with a laid back smile.

Mal pursed her lips and looked back at them. _That is the last thing we need. If Heidi found out that there was an Elsa that didn't...well, despise her, she'd turn into a kid in a candy store! _She thought with a shake of her head at her sister's strange obsession.

"Sounds like we'd all enjoy meeting her." Jay said while Carlos and Evie nodded with matching smiles.

The purplette inwardly sighed as she grabbed her book and flipped back open to the chapter she was on.

That's when they heard a frantic knocking on the door followed by an, "It's me! Open up!" Ara's voice called.

Mal didn't even look up from her book as she flicked her wrist, prompting the door to unlock and open by itself. She smirked at the fact that she was able to do it, despite the fact that Hermes had said that it was _very _hard to do, and let out a low chuckle.

Unbothered by the door trick (that she thought was actually pretty cool) she barreled inside and said, "Guys! You wouldn't believe who I found!" She said sparking a bit in excitement before taking a deep breath. "Okay." She took another breath. "Presenting the former Queen and winter spirit of Arendelle!" She said in her best voice.

Elsa entered while shaking her head in exasperation. " Ara, I told you all of that wasn't necessary…" She said with a smile.

Ara froze for a moment before saying, "But it's awesome! That's why I said it." Ara looked satisfied while Elsa looked at all of them with an ironically warm smile.

Triple G blinked before saying, "Man, we have been having some great timing recently! We were just talking about you. All good things, though." He said happily.

Mal couldn't help but stare in stupor. How was it possible that the _one _person that couldn't be around was _around_? "Heidi is going to lose her mind…" She muttered, unintentionally saying it aloud as she continued to look at the woman.

Ara looked at Mal in confusion while Elsa looked to her with concern. Elsa spoke first before her daughter could. "Did I...do something wrong?" She looked around to make sure she didn't freeze anything.

The purplette quickly snapped out of her daze and forced a pleasant smile on her face. "No, uh, you didn't do anything." She said quickly, biting her lip at what she had just done. _Great, now she thinks that Heidi is angry...I wish that woman would be angry instead whatever she is around __**her**__._

Elsa blinked for a couple of seconds before Triple G called to her. "I was just telling these guys about that winter bash you threw for Ara. That party was lit."

Elsa took a minute before she nodded in recognition. "Ah. The party that Ara and Ben insisted on having. Yep, it was incredibly..._lit."_ She smirked when she used the word.

Mal inwardly sighed in relief as she saw her friends redirect their attention to the former queen. _That could have ended badly on my part, especially if that Elsa is as prone to freezing people when Heidi is brought up as the other one is. _She raised an eyebrow and looked away. _Seriously, what __**did **__she do?_

"Then Carlos started a snowball war when he meant to hit Jay, but hit Ara instead. After that, there were snowballs flying everywhere." Elsa explained as if it were a bedtime story. "When it finally died down, Jane brought it to our attention that all of the foods were gone; including the cake. Mal and Hazel went to investigate. Long story short, Evie told us that Dude and the snowgies were in cahoots and stole everything." She finished with a small laugh.

The three that were paying attention looked amazed at the end. Jay looked at Carlos and smirked. "Dude, we are totally trying a snowball war this winter."

Carlos nodded and smiled. "I wonder if they would let us do it. I'm not sure what the rules are for "All out war in the form of snowballs" but we should definitely do it." He responded before the two boys high fived.

"It was pretty epic. Just don't get Elsa involved. Last time, she made a cannon out of snow." Deuce broke his silence. "It was either duck, or get buried."

The two boys looked surprised when they heard that while Mal rolled her eyes. The girl grabbed the book that had landed on the floor and shook her head. _Well, that won't be a problem considering things. _

Ara grumbled. "Show off. That was not necessary. I mean, a whole cannon!?" Ara said using wild gestures.

Elsa shrugged and smirked. "You mess with the bull, you get the horns." She folded her arms in triumph.

Chester chuckled. "And Ben, that traitor, him and Elsa joined forces!" He smiled as he rolled over.

Triple G snickered. "At least the hot coco was well earned..." He shook his head at the memory.

While her friends kept their attention on them, Mal blinked as she got a text message. Looking at the phone, her eyes widened as she saw _who _had texted her. _Why is she only texting me now? Even if she's upset with me, Heidi would still call or teleport in. _The girl pursed her lips as she sat up and looked out the window. Standing up, she ignored the others in the room as she sent a reply back, her face set in an emotionless look while she turned the phone off.

Chester appeared on Mal's shoulder with a concerned look on his face. "Is something the matter?" He asked quietly to not attract the attention of the others.

Mal pursed her lips as she looked at him. "Someone wants to talk with me." She let out a soft sigh. "I'll be back, E will explain this." She said while waving her hand through the air. Before the cat could ask what she had meant, the girl suddenly disappeared in a bright light.

Without a shoulder to lean on, he floated by reflex. He lowered himself to the ground slowly. After that, he raised an eyebrow. _"What on earth was that about?"_ He figured that Mal wasn't telling him everything and he shrugged. It wasn't his place to know and he didn't feel like spying. So he walked back over to the group and listen to them tell more stories.

….

Mal let out a shaky breath as she landed in her sister's living room. Blinking a few times, she scanned the room before tilting her head at the sight of a _very _fidgety Heidi. The goddess herself was grabbing at every object in sight before sending it away in a golden flash. _What did I just get myself into? _The purplette thought with an internal wince. "Uh, Heidi? What are you doing?"

Heidi whipped around as she sent two more knicknacks away. "I don't know _how _it happened, but something in this house went rogue." She said quickly before returning to her task.

Mal's eyebrows flew up. "Rogue? What do you mean rogue? It's not like a piece of furniture came to life and attacked someone. That would be-"

"On the nose!" Heidi cut her off as she grabbed a nearby shield off the wall. "I am going to tell it to you straight, I can use magic but I am _horrible _at it. Thus, I managed to enchant something in this house that turned evil."

Mal facepalmed and shook her head. "We'll talk about the magic later, but, Heidi...evil furniture? I think you've got it all wrong."

The goddess shook her head as she looked the shield over. "No, there isn't any other explanation _besides _evil furniture."

The purplette's eyes halved. "_Fine_. You know what? If it will cure you of whatever _this _is-" She gestured to the bluenette before placing a hand on her hip. "I'll help you find the evil object that _definitely _exists."

Heidi smiled widely as she sent the shield away in a gold flash. "Great! Onto the kitchen!"

Mal shook her head and followed her sister as the wild goddess ran into the kitchen. "What on earth happened?" She muttered, folding her arms with a sigh.

"Heidi? There is quite a bit of noise down here. Is everything alright?" Audrey said as she cautiously made her way down the staircase.

Heidi didn't answer so Mal decided it would be best to be the sane one in this situation. "Heidi has lost her mind and thinks that there is a piece of furniture in here that has gone rogue." She answered dryly as she looked over a few things.

Audrey's eyebrow shot up in confusion when she had made it to the second floor. "Furniture going rogue? I have...never heard that before. At least I don't think I have." She said, scratching her head. "Hmm, have we met? You look oddly familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it…" She looked to Mal in deep thought.

Mal glanced at Heidi who promptly looked back. "Amnesia." She said simply before returning to her hunt.

The purplette slowly nodded and looked back at the princess. "I'm Mal." She said cautiously, silently hoping that the girl truly didn't remember her. If she did, well, she'd be dog food in a matter of seconds.

The princess was silent for a few seconds before tilting her head. "Hm, I like it. I don't know if you...know me, but just in case. I'm Audrey." She said with a bright smile.

The VK looked confused before shaking it off and looking back at Heidi. "Uh, as for _what _is going on with _her_…" She waved her hand through the air a few times as she saw the bluenette open a cabinet. "I have no idea." She finished with a deadpan before walking over to where the goddess was and grabbing the woman by the collar of her jacket. "I _do _know that _you _need to get it into your head that whatever happened was not the resulted of an evil piece of furniture."

Heidi blinked owlishly and tilted her head. "Then what else could have _caused it?_"

"A break-in, accident, your dog-I can think of several things rightnow and I don't even know what happened." Mal stated, smirking as she saw Heidi blanch and look away. "Always coming up with extreme reasons." She mumbled before letting go of Heidi's collar and stepping back.

_"What was that about?"_ Audrey thought to herself. She shrugged. Since Mal pulled her sister to the side for who knows what, Audrey began to explore this portion of the house. She admires the furniture as well as some of the shields on the wall. She touches about everything she looks at and walks to other areas to do the same thing.

Back with the two sisters, Heidi straightened up and snapped her fingers as all the objects she had sent away reappeared. Mal tilted her head as she saw the bluenette place a hand on the side of her head. "What _was _all that?"

Heidi twitched a bit before shaking her head. "You spend years in solitude and try not to go insane." She mumbled as she turned around. "Recurring insanity, always a fun little quirk to deal with. It's why I see a therapist."

"You see a therapist? Since when?" Mal asked as she saw the goddess walk around the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Since now." Heidi responded back as she pulled out her phone and texted someone. "And _that_ is how Aunt Hestia became my therapist again."

Mal's eyes halved and she shook her head. "Of course you'd ask a goddess to be a therapist." She mumbled out, missing the look of amusement on the bluenette's face.

"Ah, I speak from experience when I say she is _pretty _good at it." Heidi informed her before shrugging. "She knows how to keep me calm."

Mal blinked as Heidi left the kitchen. "Why would she…?" She looked up to see that Heidi had left her and scowled. "Hey, we still need to talk about that magic thing!" She exclaimed before running out after the goddess.

Audrey shook her head at the two. They ran out while she was familiarizing herself with the kitchen; finding the location of the dishes, organization of the fridge, and others. She was doing just fine until that dog showed up again.

The dog stared at her before barking at her and tilting its heads. It was almost as if the dog knew something...which wouldn't make sense considering its overall lack of intelligence.

The princess gave the dog a dry look. "Go away. Shoo?" She folded her arms. "Don't you have better things to do than bark at me all day?" She asked the dog with irritation.

The dog didn't stop as it began approaching her, sniffing the air a bit before looking at her with what could only be suspicion. The dog suddenly stopped barking and stared at her while his tail wagged wildly.

Her look of aggravation turned into confusion as she observed the three headed dog's change of behavior. "What?" She questioned as he kept looking at her.

The dog didn't bark this time, its eyes boring into hers before he abruptly lit himself on fire. The dog stayed back, however, and watched her with the best glare a puppy could give.

"Oh? So you've figured me out?" She asked the puppy with mild interest. She folded her arms as she looked at him.

Kirby let out a growl as he took a step back, the fire coating it flaring a bit as the dog quickly grew more and more angry.

_"This...is not going to work."_ She thought to herself. _"If I plan on being here for a few days, this dog needs to get off my back. I can't throw him in the workshop… One thing, he is annoying as hell. Chasing me around all day. Wait…"_ Her eyes lit up and she smirked. "Chasing me around all day…"

Audrey backed up herself before looking around for any sign of Heidi or Mal. When She saw none, she took a deep breath. _"I have never done this before, but if mom can make a living snowman, surely I can do __**something.**__"_

Before the dog could become anymore angry, she rubbed her fingers together until her magic sparked and formed a green mist. She threw the mist toward the ground and began to mumble to herself, desperate to concentrate. "Alright. Body of rock and soil. Fur of grasses." She flicked her wrist. "Ears of leaves and black opal nose." She thought for a moment before nodding. "Whiskers of wheat. Teeth of white corundum and claws of diamond...that should do it…" She thought aloud as she hoped for the best.

She waved her hands, prompting the green most to vacate the area. In its place, was a creature just as she had described. It was a young cat with claws of diamond, teeth of white corundum, whiskers of wheat, a sparkling black opal nose, pointed and cupped leaf ears, a body of rock and soil with grass fur. It's very grassy tail waved back and forth, exposing one grain of wheat that grew on the tail. It smiled mischievously as it took in the new world around it.

Audrey blinked in surprise. "Besides the stray piece of wheat, that turned out pretty good…" She said, looking over her creation.

Kirby, who still had his attention on the girl, glanced at the other creature before tilting his heads in confusion.

"Keep him occupied, please. I deserve a break." She told the grass cat, still getting used to the fact that she created it.

The cat released a sound that was similar to a baby jaguar as it nodded at it's creator. It charged at the dog and jumped on it's back. After that, it teased by nipping at one set of the puppy's ears.

The dog barked in irritation and began running around the kitchen as he tried to throw the cat off his back to no avail.

The cat mischievously grinned as it rode the dog like a bucking bronco. Only when it wanted to get off, it jumped and landed gracefully on all fours. A sandy tongue came out of its mouth as it teased the dog more.

With a deep growl, the dog lit itself on fire before it jumped towards the cat in pure annoyance. The dog's eyes glowed a dim red as it landed close to the cat and it let out another growl.

The cat's deep purple eyes squinted. It's back raised causing the grass to go from soft to hard, prickly, and spiny like a porcupine's quills. It's glistening diamond claws unsheathed like miniature swords, anticipating an attack.

The dog, who was still running on pure anger, charged forward before attempting to swat at the cat...only to let out a yelp and teleport to the other half of the kitchen.

This is when the cat calmed down and shook it's fur out. It has become soft and fluffy again and lowered it's back. It gazed at the dog with a triumphant look in its eyes.

Kirby let out a pitiful whine before shooting a glare at the cat and growling a bit. Almost as if he was promising to get the animal back for this.

The cat hopped upon the kitchen island looking humored. It smiled back cooly. Then it tilted its head with the smile as if saying, "Bring it."

The dog let out an annoyed growl and quickly teleported up to the counter before charging towards the cat once more as if he had forgotten what had happened only moments before.

Without moving a muscle, the cat's fur was like a puffer fish. It's fur flared once again. The cat looked at the dog dryly _and _with a _hint_ of pity due to his stupidity.

Before Kirby could move to swat at the cat again, he skidded to a stop and barely managed to stay on the island as he heard someone approaching.

"Kirby! What did I tell you about flaming up in the house?" Heidi said in exasperation as she entered the kitchen. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked at the two animals on the counter before shaking her head. "And would you look at that, you've gone and dragged in another animal!"

Kirby looked quite guilty as he hopped off the counter and sat down in front of her. 

Heidi frowned before studying the animal that was still on the table with a scrutinizing look. "Huh...It _almost_ looks like…" She trailed off and rubbed her chin as a thoughtful look crossed her face.

Audrey, who was still in the kitchen from shock, gave her a curious, but worried look. "Looks...looks like what?" She asked, nearly afraid of the answer.

When the dog was no longer a threat, the cat shook out its furrs once again. After it smoothed them out, it layed on the countertop, soil legs hidden under its body.

Heidi's eyes narrowed before she took a step back. "It _looks _like Demeter sent me another "I love you" gift, only this time it was for the _dog_." She scowled at the very mention of the goddess's name. "First the giant venus flytrap in my workshop, then the acid spitting plants, and now-_this?_" She let out a huff and shook her head. "Should tell dad to add her to the list of people getting their butts kicked. He'd be happy to go after another sibling."

_"Well…that's convenient!" _The fake Audrey thought. _"At least she didn't suspect me. Might as well play it off."_ Audrey walked up to the grass cat and said, "It can't be _that_ bad. Look how cute it is!" She rubbed the cat on the back. The cat purred at the contact, but it sounded like rocks constantly grinding together.

Heidi frowned and folded her arms. "That's what I said when I first saw Kirby, now he destroys the living room every other week." She stated before tilting her head up. "Besides, Demeter only send gifts that either try to kill me or drive me insane."

Audrey shook her head as she picked up the lemon scented creature. "I don't think this one is all that. If it was, it would've done something by now." She looked to Heidi with an excited smile. "Can we keep her? _Please_?" She begged.

It was clear to see how the goddess hesitated. "Uh…" She looked at the cat then back at the princess before finally looking down at the dog. "Well…" She sighed before letting out a groan. "I'm going to regret this, but _fine_, you can keep it. It's your responsibility, though." She waved her hand as she bent down to pick up Kirby. "As for _you_, you will be spending a day with Cerberus. Next time don't try to eat Mal, destroy the living room, _and _burn down the kitchen." The woman told the dog before walking out of the kitchen with the guilty looking pup.

When Heidi left, Audrey released a sigh. "That could've been a mess." She looked down at the grass cat that was enjoying her embrace. "You are definitely a unique snowflake. I had no idea you had a defence mechanism." She said while touching a soft blade of grass on the cat's back. "I will name you...Vetiver. A grass name for a grass cat. How do you like that, girl?"

The newly named Vetiver meowed in happiness and made itself more comfortable. Audrey snapped and a purple jewel encrusted collar formed around Vetiver's neck. It also has a golden name tag that displays the animal's name in cursive writing.

"That should do it." Audrey said, observing her work. "You are going to keep that puppy away from me." She walked out of the kitchen, cat in hand, with a smile of victory.

"I really don't know about that, guys." Elsa said with a smile on her face as she looked at the group of teens.

The group had now moved outside. Between Mal and Evie's dorm feeling crowded, Jay and Carlos having things to do, and Ara's restlessness, it was time for a change of scenery.

The weather was great. It kept Elsa's mood in the right direction as Ara begged for her mother's attention.

"Please, mom. It has been so long. I am sure I am not the only one who wouldn't mind another winter wonderland! Pah-lease!" Ara begged once more. "I will beg on my knees if I have to!"

George and Triple G shared an entertained look before Triple G spoke up. "The only thing you are going to get out of that are muddy knees, Ara."

Ara gave him a dry look. "Who's side are you on?" She questioned as Triple G chuckled, but remained silent.

Chester smiled before saying, "As much as I agree with Trip, I wouldn't mind another chilly gathering."

"Dude! For once we are on the same page!" Deuce said to him while Chester shook his head and adjusted his hat.

Elsa glanced at all of them and sighed. "Ugh, I will _think_ about it. I don't know this dimension like I know my own." She said while looking elsewhere in thought.

Regardless, Ara cheered. "Yes! We went from a "no" to a "maybe"!" She beamed and sprang into the air, sparking a bit.

"Very impressive." George stated, clearly amused. "Considering she's the Snow Queen."

Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh please." She placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not all ice and you guys know it!"

Ara chuckled. "Yeah, we know." Then She tilted her head and folded her arms, "But it's fun." She grinned while her mother gave her a dry look.

In the sky above the school was one very bored Hermes. He flew in a circle with folded arms, an expression almost like a pout on his face. He was waiting for his partner in crime to leave her house, but according to Apollo she was going absolutely nuts. "And I have nothing to do..." He said as he stopped circling to look through the clouds at all the people below him. Sure, he could simply start without her but it just wouldn't be the _same_! He shook his head and looked towards the forest where Heidi's house was. "Not to mention she told me to stop breaking and entering, or is it _crashing _and entering?"

Down below, Triple G had just been robbed and was now chasing Ara about the area. "Ara! Give me back my watch!" He shouted as he chased her.

She ran in a zig-zagged pattern so he wouldn't catch her easily. "Ha, ha! Nope! This is what happens when you get bored Ara!" She dodged him once again.

Elsa glanced around before saying, "Ara please stop this madness. People are going to get concerned if you keep this up and I don't feel like autographing anything today." She gives her daughter a dry look. "Besides, why are you running? Can't you teleport, or hover?"

Triple G whipped around to the former Queen. "Who's side are you on!?"

Ara summersalted right over him while laughing mischievously. "Now you know how _I_ felt! Besides, this place has a _strict no magic policy." _She said in a mocking voice. Then she yelled purposely, "And gods forbid if I use any _magic! _On _school grounds!"_

Elsa looked at her daughter through her fingers before face-planing and shaking her head in shame. Don't forget exasperation. With a side of embarrassment.

When Hermes heard this, he proceeded to grin before slowly descending through the clouds. His grin widened as he saw the girl he had to take to Fairy Godmother earlier and rubbed his chin. "Well, well, well. It would seem as though she is trying to summon a teacher." He commented, tilting his head before zooming towards the ground and landing. Looking up at the startled group he summoned a notepad to his hand as a pair of golden reading glasses appeared on his face. "Yes, gods _forbid_!" He said dramatically. "Oh, what one would do if they saw you using magic! A disaster, _truly_."

Ara, the first one out of the group to break the silence, chuckled, "Yeah, a true disaster. Heh, me and my big yap." She smiled shyly before scratching her head.

Triple G looked at her dryly before saying, "Yah think?" Then he turned to the god and said, "Hey, Hermes. We didn't do anything. We swear." He said casually with a smile.

Hermes blinked before tossing the notepad over his shoulder, causing it to disappear into a cloud of smoke. "Oh, I know. I just overheard her and thought "Wow, it _sounds _like she is _trying _to summon a teacher!" The god gestured towards Ara before shrugging. "And I _am _a teacher after all."

Ara smirked and said, "Yes. I am aware. After all, you were the lovely teacher that escorted me to the office yesterday." She placed her hands on her hips.

Hermes smirked as he began floating. "Ah, well, I've got a job to keep. I've got a _lot _of gods betting against me and they all claim the Fairy is gonna fire me any day." He said casually as he rubbed his chin.

Ara shrugged. "No sweat. Prove 'em wrong. Besides, I'm always in trouble." She said casually.

Elsa blinked before saying, "I'm sorry. I'm confused." She gestured to Hermes. "Who is this and why does it seem like you know him?"

Ara turned to her mother and said, "Oh, right. This is Hermes. I knew the one from our dimension, but I met him yesterday. He also knows we are from another world, but our secret is safe with him." She gestured to the god as an introduction.

Hermes gave her a wave before nodding. "I guarded the gate for two decades when Hades and his daughter were locked up. Heidi was _supposed _to be in charge, but eh, she's still a kid." He said before pulling out a golden phone.

Chester smiled. "Ain't that the truth. I have to be the most mature out of this whole group." He said confidently.

Triple G raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure?" He turned to the cat.

Chester grinned and stated, "Felines age faster than humans. Technically, I am older than all of you."

Triple G scoffed, "Oh...whatever…"

Hermes was texting someone before he promptly pocketed his phone. "Annnnnd it would seem my partner is panicking over an accident that happened at her house. Apparently she needed to call Apollo in." He looked thoughtful as he turned his gaze towards the sky. "I wonder if she had another one of those "workplace accidents". Oh, well. If needed I'll just fly into her house again." He said to himself, ignoring the group as he continued mumbling.

Before Ara could respond, there was the sound of thunder. Ara's group looked at her with confusion when they heard this, but she shook her head. "...That's not me this time. Promise." She said.

That's when a lightning bolt came from the sky and struck the ground. So no one would be harmed, it struck a little ways away and in its place was a person, waving from a distance. He teleported closer and smiled. "Hermes! I thought I'd find you around here!" He greeted.

Hermes was drawn out of his thoughts and grinned widely. "Jupiteeeer! My good buddy, old pal! How long has it been? Years?" He asked in obvious excitement before landing back on the ground. "Oh, and I have a teaching gig at this school. First major god to be a teacher!" He said proudly before looking at him.

He raised an eyebrow before saying, "A teacher, eh? Yeah. I have never heard of a god becoming a teacher before, but I also hope you _keep_ your job. Knowing you that's going to be quite the task." He smirked at him.

Hermes looked slightly offended before smirking. "Well, if the Fairy that ran this place wasn't so uptight about the magic rule I _wouldn't _be having a hard time. I mean _come on_! A century ago this place was _bustling _with magic, now? They tossed it away to become _normal_." He shook his head before shrugging. "Humans, they will forever puzzle me with their treatment of magic." He finished before looking up at the sky.

He shrugged. "Fear. It makes humans act irrationally. That also means decisions that we wouldn't understand." He said looking elsewhere before he glanced at the (once again) confused group. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" He asked Hermes.

Hermes rubbed his chin. "_Well_, I was talking to them before I tried getting ahold of my partner, that's where you came in. Sooo...No?" He asked himself before pulling out his phone again. "Speaking of my partner, I need to text her _again_."

Jupiter nodded with a smile. "No problem, Hermes. I will just introduce myself." He turned to the group and said, "I usually don't talk to mortals much, but I am Jupiter, Roman god of storm and sky."

Elsa glared while everyone else's eyes widened with awe.

Triple G asked, "So, you're named after the planet?"

Jupiter chuckled before folding his arms. "Nope. The planet is named after me." He said with a hint of haudiness.

The teens just nodded and spoke among themselves. Chester face-pawed because he already knew that. "Oye vey…" He mumbled.

Ara's eyes squinted as she looked at him. "I think...I think I have met you before. I think it was sometime in my world." She said in thought. Then something clicked. "Oh, yeah I did! I met you when I was visiting Triton's Bay! I had no idea you were a god, though! Now I feel kinda stupid." She said partly to him and partly to herself.

He laughed and said, "Don't feel bad. I guess I do a ton of traveling in the other dimension too. For the sake of privacy, I don't tell others my status." He shrugged.

Ara beamed and said, "Well, it's good to see you again...ish." She remembered that this was the Jupiter from this dimension.

He chuckled and played along, "You too. I hope I get to know you better during my stay. I _am _going to be here for a little while. You know, to see what's changed. What stayed the same. That stuff." He said with a smile while Elsa's glare hardened.

Hermes, who had finally put his phone away, smiled brightly. "Wait, that means you'll get to meet my partner! Have I told you about her? Hades had a kid...and that _kid_...is my faithful partner in crime!" He exclaimed as he floated a bit. "She's on her way over now!"

His eyes widened before he smiled. "Hades had a daughter? Wow, how long has it been?" He grabbed a small notebook that appeared out of nowhere. "Huh, eighty years. Man, time _really_ flies." He made the notebook disappear. "I can't wait to meet her."

Ara gasped and asked, "Heidi's coming?" She sparked with excitement.

Jupiter took notice of this and grinned. "What do we have here? She's a magic user, Hermes?" He asked him.

"That she is!" Hermes responded with a grin as he kept a lookout for his partner who would be flying in.

Jupiter shook his head at his old friend, glad to see he hasn't changed. To keep himself occupied, he continued to talk to the blue haired girl. "So, you can use magic? What can you do?"

Ara thought for a moment before saying, "Um, well, I have this lightning thing going on. I can create storms and summon tornadoes…" She smiled shyly.

Jupiter grinned. "I can do that too!" He said summoning a few sparks to his fingers.

Ara grinned widely and said, "We are going to get along well."

He chuckled and said, "That's exactly what I was thinking! Can you read my mind?" He joked.

Ara shook her head at the thought. "I hope not. I already have two people that I share that power with and it's not fun." She returned his joke.

Elsa was struggling to keep her magic under control as she rolled her eyes. She settled on folding her arms and keeping an eye on Ara. One thing was sure. She didn't like this at all.

Hermes, who had been tuning out the conversation, quickly zipped up to the clouds for a few seconds before zipping back down with a formal-dressed Heidi in tow. "Hermes, you have not told me where we are going. Is it back to Asgard to handle the Norse? If so, I need to retrieve a shield."

As the two landed, the goddess blinked at the sight of the people in front of her. "Uh...Next time give me a warning, a code or something." She shot him a glare. "I just handled a code _pink_."

"Code Cuddle?" Hermes questioned with a tilt of the head.

Heidi looked at him with halved eyes. "_What_? No, no-We do _not_ have a code for that. Code _pink _is _girlfriend_."

"Ohhhhhh." He held out the word before shrugging, and smiling at her. "I'll get it next time!"

Heidi shook her head in exasperation, placing a hand on her hip. "Sure you will. I'll write it on a sticky note for you."

"I suppose this is that "partner in crime" you spoke about?" Jupiter said as he ran a hand through his midnight blue hair. He looked at Hermes questionably before turning his attention to her.

Heidi's eyebrow flew up. "Partner in crime?" She quickly looked at Hermes before shaking her head. "We do _not _commit crimes. We mainly just handle interdimensional mishaps and other god-related arguments along with the _occasional _trip to Hell." She stated before smiling softly. "Heidi, Temp Goddess of the Underworld and Daughter of Hades."

He grinned before replying. "Jupiter, Roman god of storms and sky. I am visiting for a little bit before I continue my travels. Pleased to meet you." He said with a smile.

The goddess bowed her head a bit before looking back at Hermes. "You didn't answer me though, are we heading to Asgard again or are we handling something _easier _and less…"GAHHH! HOW DARE YOU INSULT US!" She mockingly roared before folding her arms. "If we are doing that I need to get more armor."

Hermes shrugged before pulling out his phone. "Lemme check today's mission."

"It's not a mission its a demand." She responded, looking over his shoulder in an attempt to find out.

"While you guys go on your mission, I will see how many marshmallows I can fit in my mouth." Triple G stated with a smile.

Ara nodded. "I guess I can find something to do while you are busy with your god stuff." She said with a smirk.

Hermes smirked and pulled it up. "Here we go-"

Heidi facepalmed as soon as she saw it. "Hermes, that just says "Go to Hell." She let out a sigh and shook her head. "I think he's insulting me again."

Hermes tilted his head. "_No_, I doubt that he's saying that-I think he just wants us to-"

"Go. To. Hell." Heidi's words were emphasized as her hair flared. "Well, let's go to Hell! We'll be back in an hour, we work fast." She told the group, folding her arms with a frown.

Ara gave her a smile and said, "I will wait for you. Just go and come back and shake it off." She folded her arms calmly.

Heidi chuckled before looking at Hermes. "While we are down there, perhaps we can discuss what to do about _dear old Zeus_."

"Is it a Trickster thing?" Hermes asked with a wide grin.

Heidi winked as she lifted her hand. "Oh, you know it. That old man needs to stop telling me to go to hell. I already lived in Hell." With a snap of her finger, the ground suddenly opened up beneath them, causing them to fall in before it closed soon after.

"Aaand there they go." Ara said plainly after they fell through the ground.

Triple G nodded. "Time to get the marshmallows. You got three packs, right?" He asked Deuce.

Deuce grinned and said, "You know I did, bro!"

Triple G nodded then turned to Ara. "You coming?" He asked.

Before Ara could respond, Jupiter said, "Actually, I was hoping to see more of her magic. Only if she doesn't mind…" He said.

Ara's eyes brightened. "Of course I don't mind. Sorry, Triple G." She shrugged.

He shook his head. "Nah, have fun." Then He turned back to the guys in the group. "Alright. Let's move out!" After that, they all ran off together talking about marshmallows and betting money.

Jupiter excitedly turned to Ara and said, "Okay, I know the perfect spot. I passed by it on the way here." He told her and began to walk before being stopped by Elsa.

"If she is going, then I am coming as well." Elsa stated stubbornly.

Ara sighed in exasperation, "Ah, mom."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What? You're my child. I come. That's the end of it." She folded her arms as Ara looked at her dryly.

Jupiter glanced at Elsa before shrugging. " I don't really mind. Come on, then. It's right over there." He said as he began to lead the way.

Elsa glanced at him with a heated glare before turning her attention elsewhere. If looks could kill, he definitely would not have made it. That left him more than confused as he kept his attention on the path ahead. _"What did I ever do to her!?"_ He thought as he kept walking and made sure not to make any eye contact.


	30. Thunderbolt

"Alright, Thunderbolt, are you ready?" Jupiter said to the young girl that was bouncing around the clearing.

The grass charred under her feet as she ran around the clearing. She paused immediately when he called to her. "Thunderbolt?" She repeated with a growing smile forming on her face.

He blinked before smiling and said, "Yeah. It's a nickname. Do you...not like it?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

Ara shook her head vigorously. "NO!" She paused before looking around the silent clearing. She nervously smiled. "I mean...no. I really like it. I don't mind if you use it." She smiled widely.

"Her name is Ara." Her mother intervened. "And I would prefer if you called her by her name."

Ara rolled her eyes in irritation before sighing. "OOOhhh, mom…" She groaned.

Jupiter gave Elsa a questioning look and asked her, "What's wrong with giving her a nickname?" He motioned to Ara as he spoke.

Elsa scoffed. "I don't mind her getting a nickname. I mind _who_ is giving her the nickname. I am sure you understand." She glared at him as she spoke.

At that, Jupiter felt a bit...offended. Well… more than a bit. He was beginning to lose his patience with the woman. Of course he couldn't blow up on her because of this, but come on! She is mad at him for giving her kid a nickname!? If I recall, it is an honor to receive a nickname from a god. So what's the problem!?

Before he knew it, he was glaring back at the woman. He perfectly met her heated gaze. "Maybe we should just head straight into the training, shall we?" He said walking off and leaving Elsa dumbfounded.

"Training?" Elsa questioned. "I thought you said-"

"I said that I was interested in her magic. On the way over here I was thinking and I thought that training would be awesome." He said nonchalantly. "Besides, who wouldn't want to be trained by the god of the sky?" He smiled proudly.

Elsa was about to protest until Ara jumped up in absolute joy. "You are going to train me!? You're joking!" She bit her lip in an attempt to hide her growing smile.

"Of course I am!" He said happily, ignoring Elsa's glare. "A little thunderbolt like you needs to learn how to defend herself. You know, just in case a random lightning strike from ol' Zues comes your way. Always be prepared."

Ara electricity flew from her body, feeding off of her hyper emotions. Her body trembled as she tried not to squeal.

Elsa sidestepped a passing lightning strike as Jupiter laughed. He said, "Okay, calm down, Thunderbolt. Wouldn't want to cause a forest fire, right?" He said with humor.

Ara shook her head. "Yes sir! Uhh...I mean...no sir!" She smiled and folded her arms behind her back.

He laughed and said, "Alright! Let's get started!"

Elsa groaned, seeing that she lost the argument. She conjured herself a chair of ice and flopped down on it in an unqueenly fashion.

The two blue haired people stepped into the middle of the clearing. Jupiter looked over Ara briefly before saying, "Your clothing is hindering your powers."

Ara blinked a couple times before saying, "Uuhh...what do you mean?" She looked down at her current clothing. "What's wrong with it?"

"Your current clothes hinder the travel of energy through and over your body. It takes extra energy for your aura to protect your clothing from damage. Thus wasting energy that you could utilize or dispell." He explained thoroughly.

She blinked once again. "So, what do you suggest?"

He smirked and snapped. His common clothes disappeared to reveal a more special outfit. He wore a navy blue tunic with dark jeans and a knee length cloak with gold embroidery on his sleeves. If it weren't for the fabric being made out of electric energy, Ara would say that the outfit was completely ordinary. All she could do was stare in awe at the glowing fabric with her mouth agape.

"Maybe something like this?" He said while looking her over.

The girl gave him a blank look. He tilted his head a bit before saying, "Hmm...let me try something." He snapped his fingers, changing her outfit.

She gasped when she was covered in a large dark blue cloak. She couldn't see the rest of her outfit due to the cloak and laughed because she couldn't see anything else. "I don't think this is my size." She said as she lifted up her floppy hood

He chuckled and said, "I think you're right. Hold still." He snapped repeatedly, trying to think of something that would be good for her.

There were many different (terrible) styles that come and go. Every second, a new outfit was poofed onto her body and replaced with another. Eventually, Ara had gotten bored. "Have you found something yet?" She asked him, keeping one eye open.

He shook his head. "Not yet. Just keep still." He continued to change her outfit around, but he was close.

Elsa's voice carried through the clearing. "I thought this was training, not a fashion show!" She scolded while Jupiter shot her a glare.

"I'm working on it!" He snapped back, pausing his movements. When he looked back to the girl and smiled.

She now wore a midnight blue, short sleeved shirt dress with black lightning bolts patterned through it. She also wears black tights with golden, small lightning marks on them. Her usual golden and black boots were replaced by royal purple and gold ones. Her cape was also replaced by a royal purple cloak. You could tell that this was the statement piece of the outfit. The electric fabric glistened in the light and looked like a thicker version of glowing silk.

Ara removed her hood and looked herself over in confusion. "Is this okay?" She looked at him in expectation.

"Yeah...That's fine." He said, pleased with his (accidental) success. "Now that you don't have all of those hindrances, we can begin on the right foot."

Ara smiled before looking over herself once again. Her face fell once she made a certain discovery. "Um, okay. Let's do it." She said, hiding her dismay.

Jupiter thought nothing of it as he smiled at her. "First lesson. Let's go over the importance of the electro ball." He said, putting his hands in his cloak pockets.

…

Heidi clapped her hands together as they flew through the Underworld. "So! Hermes, do you have anything in mind for our..._little_, prank?" She asked, emphasizing the word 'little' with a mischievous smirk.

Hermes rubbed his chin as he effortlessly dodged several flying demons. "What if we were to manipulate Zeus's Masterbolt?" He asked before grinning. "Not only would it give him the _shock _of his life, but it would fry the surrounding area!"

Both skidded to a stop as a blast of smoke shot out of the lower levels. Heidi raised an eyebrow. "How are we supposed to do that?"

Hermes shrugged as he floated down to a lower platform. "Simple, we borrow a book from Hecate, find the spell, have you cast it and BAM! Thunder and lightning all the way." He gestured widely before marching into Hecate's section.

"Oh, okay-Wait," Heidi blinked and teleported in front of him. "I-I can't use magic. I'm _horrible _at it. You've seen me, I'm the worst!" She exclaimed, her voice laced with nervousness.

Hermes raised an eyebrow before smiling widely. "Yes, you can."

Heidi scowled and shook her head. "No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't!"

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can!"

As soon as those words left her mouth, she quickly slammed her hand over her lips while Hermes laughed. The goddess shot him a glare, removing her hand from her lips to point at him. "You tricked me!"

"Ah, no, it's called _reverse psychology_...I think." Hermes looked a bit confused before chucking and walking over to a bookcase. "Anyway, the book is _somewhere _over...Here!" He zipped over to a different bookcase before plucking out a dusty black book. The god quickly blew all the dust off before opening it up, flipping through the pages as if he had done this very thing before.

Heidi shook her head, her lips curling into a frown. "I don't even know if I'll be able to cast it. The Masterbolt is...that thing is _way _above my level." She watched as Hermes stopped flipping through the pages and focused on one in particular. "Besides-That book belongs to _Hecate_-"

"Actually, it belonged to Athena. I borrowed it to pull this prank on Zeus when I was younger and Hecate took it away when Zeus demanded that it should _not _be in the hands of a young god." The god looked up with a smirk. "If I can cast it you can cast it."

Heidi didn't look any more confident after hearing that as she reluctantly joined him at a table. "...What do I have to do?"

Hermes smirk widened and he pushed the book over to her. "Just read those words, summon your magic, close your eyes and think of that lightning bolt." He assured her before mischief entered his eyes. "Do you want me to hold your hand?"

Heidi gave him the deadest look possible before looking down at the book. "And it's in ancient greek. Of course it is." She muttered before clearing her throat and peering at the words. "Kaló tis dynámeis ton theón-" She paused for a moment to summon her magic before looking back down at the page. "-anafléxte to óplo tou Día…" Closing her eyes, she heard Hermes let out a laugh for, seemingly, no reason. "...kai válte ti dýnami páno tou!" As she uttered out the last words, the page suddenly glowed blue before a beam of magic rocketed out of the library and out of the Underworld.

Hermes let out another laugh before patting her on the shoulder. "See, I _told _you." He told her as she opened her eyes. "Let's do another fly through before we head back up to see the _fireworks_."

Heidi raised an eyebrow and stood up. "...Why do I have a feeling we will be facing a smiting?"

Hermes was already floating as he grabbed her by the wrist in order to get her moving. "Smiting? Only if we get caught!"

The goddess shook her head in exasperation before beginning to float on her own. "And I was enjoying the lack of smiting." She mumbled before the duo took off into the lower levels of the Underworld.

…..

Heidi's gone. Kirby's gone. She has the house to herself and what does she do? She gets out and goes shopping.

Hazel or "Audrey" discovered that they were pretty much low on everything edible in the house. It's not very surprising considering that Heidi hasn't been home in a week and the real Audrey has been a hermit. Because of this, Hazel, in her true form, seized the day and went on a mission to fill the kitchen. The fridge, cabinets, counters, you name it! She made sure they were all filled with foods that could make amazing dishes.

As usual, she added a touch of style to whatever she touched. Everything was organized based on category. She even arranged a bowl of fruit; decorated still life art, yet still edible.

Speaking of edible, it was now the early evening and nothing was made. Of course she had bought some frozen dinners, but she wanted to make Heidi something especially special (and do way better than the original Audrey, in turn making Heidi fall in love with her). She blinked at her thoughts and shrugged.

She skipped to the kitchen, Vetiver on her trail. The sound of a dry meow reached her ears and she turned. "Seems like I am not the only one who's hungry." Hazel said to the waiting animal.

She thought for a few seconds before saying, "Now, what would you feed...something like you…" She looked to the side before clapping. After rummaging through the fridge, she returned with a tomato, baby carrots, and a bell pepper. "There you go." She placed them in a bowl for the cat.

Vetiver looked at them warrily before meowing in delight. She ate them gratefully while Hazel smiled at her. "Now that I have you covered, what about me?" She said, going back into her thought process.

She turned to her car and asked, "What do you think she'd like, Vetiver?"

Vetiver chewed while looking at her with a confused expression.

"The blue haired lady, Vetiver." She stated flatly.

Vetiver nodded in recognition before going back to her food.

Hazel rubbed her chin in thought before saying, "What about...lasagna? I know a recipe that she would love." She grinned as she spoke.

Vetiver shrugged as Hazel began to get her supplies together. She had also taken the liberty of getting more cooking utensils. "To finish things up, strawberry shortcake for dessert! Flawless." She said. _"Once things are done, I will have to deliver some to Audrey to keep her...alive."_ She thought to herself before getting to work.

After a couple hours of cooking, the cake was baking, but the main dish was complete. She looked over her dish with pride and sighed at the smell. "And pepperoni goes on top." She said as she scattered the smaller pork slices declaratively. "Finished."

Then she called her cat, that was on the floor chasing a centipede. "I will be right back. Let me know if Heidi returns before I do." She said.

The cat nodded and went back to it's game while Hazel took a portion of the food and placed it in a plastic container. After that, she went over to the workshop's door, unlocked it, and let herself in. She checked to make sure she was in her true form before continuing. Seeing that she was, she continued until she saw the passed out princess snoozing on the ground.

Hazel summoned a cup of lemonade and said, "Hey! Are you still alive, princess?" She looked at her warily.

Audrey awoke almost immediately and shot the girl a glare. "Very much so. I'm surprised to see you are still here considering how you pretty much tied me up and left me here." She spat, reaching to rub at the massive bags under her eyes until the chains stopped her. "Most villains would just leave the princess to die."

Hazel chuckled dryly for a couple seconds before using her magic to place the plate beside her. She snapped and a fork appeared. She did the same with the lemonade and paper straw. "Congratulations. You're not going to die today." She smirked.

Audrey looked at her with a dead expression. "Yay me." She rolled her eyes and looked away, choosing to stare at the several crowns lying around the room.

Hazel raised an eyebrow as she checked her cake timer. Fifteen more minutes, it read. She should smell it soon. That's when it would be ready to add the finishing touches. Until then… "Soo...how have you been holding up?" She asked, reading from a list that said "questions to ask the prisoner".

Audrey shot the girl a glare before scoffing. "Let's see here. Between the fact that Heidi disappeared in _Hell _for a second time, I have had less then ten hours of sleep _all _week, and, oh, the chains! Can't forget the chains and the prisoner thing." Her scowl deepened. A dark look entered her eyes before she shook her head and returned her gaze to the wall.

Hazel flipped her notebook over and crossed out prisoner. Then she replaced it with "House guest with special restrictions". "Better?" She smirked.

Audrey didn't even look at her this time, balling her hands into fists as she closed her eyes. "I'll be better once I'm out of here and you are getting the book thrown at you." She hissed out, her voice dangerously quiet as if she was holding back some sort of uncontrolled anger.

Hazel chuckled getting a kick out of pissing the chained princess off. She gasped and held her chest dramatically. "The book!? Why would I get the book thrown at me? Besides locking you in a shop, I have done nothing wrong." She said calmly strolling around, dragging her fingers on the jewelry she passed.

"I'm sure I can pass this off as kidnapping." Audrey muttered, her darkened gaze landing on the girl. "Among other charges, at the end of the day you'll be the one locked away."

"I'd like to see you pull all of that off." She smirked waved her hands with bored eyes. "Almost makes me want to release you right now, but...nah. Not yet." She shrugged.

The princess let out a breathy chuckle. "The thing is...You can pull off the impossible when you have someone who is connected with the gods. If Heidi wanted to, she could ask a favor of one of them. Athena is like her mother...Hermes can find out anything...and Hades? Well, if Heidi was truly angry, she'd allow her father out to handle you. She's threatened someone else with that and did it work well." She stated with a smirk.

Hazel was sitting at a table eating popcorn. "Woah...cool stuff, but how are you going to prove it? This kind of sounds...loco." She popped another piece in her mouth.

Audrey kept her gaze on the girl as she clicked her tongue. "Let's just say I have a few things on my side that will prove everything. Heidi is paranoid, incredibly so, and she's set up several countermeasures to make sure I'm safe. She doesn't even know that I know about them, so I doubt _you _could find them."

She smiled. "Sure. Let's go with that. Besides, I am leaving in a couple days anyway." She shrugged. "And I have my ways to make sure you wouldn't remember a thing." She popped another circle in her mouth.

"I don't need to have my memory to make sure you can't come back here. Countermeasures." The princess said before closing her eyes. "I _know _how to make it so that you won't even be able to take a step here without getting swarmed by guards."

Hazel blinked before saying, "That's...not what I meant...exactly. I mean, I will wipe your memory so you won't remember-" She waved her hands around. "Any of this. You will wake up and everything will be magical and normal again." She said in her mocking fairy-tale voice.

Audrey scoffed. "Oh and _erasing _my mind will make your little thing okay? You are insane." She spat before shaking her head. "This _will _be remembered no matter what you do. I can promise you that."

"Wait...so _you _sick your _demon dog_ on your friends and it nearly ate someone...then _I'm _the one who's crazy? I think we're tied, chica." She said nonchalantly. "Anyway, that whole thing you just said...yeah. That was cute. So, gotta go. Same time tomorrow?" She said standing and using her magic to send the remainder of the popcorn to her. "That stuff is good. I recommend it." She said with a thumbs up.

Audrey let out an uncharacteristic growl. "_Mal _isn't my friend. She doesn't deserve that title, not after she destroyed and stole everything that ever mattered to me. The only title she deserves is _Villain_. That's all she'll ever be." She all but shouted, her face turning red in her rage while she tugged at the chains. "If Kirby had gotten rid of her then and there perhaps I'd finally have a sliver of my life back."

Hazel blinked for a moment before saying, "Well...he didn't. I must say that your mighty hound is kind of a wimp around water." She shrugged. "Another thing. Who do you hate more? Me or Mal? I am getting some serious hate vibes right here. She stole this one, pretty stupid, guy that turned out to be your whole life and I chained you in a workshop and gonna wipe you like an old computer. Take you pick." She asked casually.

Audrey paused in her tugging before looking up at the ceiling. "If only you knew...I have _no one_. No family, they basically screwed me over when I began dating Heidi. No friends because they ran to Mal and the other VKs. The only person I had was _her _and even she is gone. You have more than me, even if it's just a few friends." She muttered out harshly before shooting a glare at her. "Starting new doesn't always fix things. In fact, I'd say it ruins things. So, go ahead, erase my memory like it's nothing. Go ahead and live knowing you chained someone up for a couple days if that will help you sleep at night."

Hazel's eyes varied in colors as she looked to the ground in thought. Then she approached the princess and sat a little ways out of her reach, her eyes unmoving and shifting in hues. "If your life is that bad, why not forget? No memory, no problems."

"How would you feel waking up one morning and walking out only to see everyone ignoring you like your a ghost? Like you don't even _exist_. That's how I'm treated now and I'd much rather know _why _I am being treated this way rather than have no memory." Audrey muttered, hanging her head as she settled back onto the floor. "At least I would know why they all think I'm nothing more than Heidi's girlfriend. The bewitched princess under a love spell."

Hazel looked to the side with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm, seems like we have more in common than I originally thought…" she uttered partially to herself and to the princess.

"I doubt that. Nobody in Auradon is treated quite like how I am. It all started with Chad and his _insane _rumors and now it's led to me being looked at with pity by the older people. They _all _believe I am not me and I have no free control." The princess mumbled with a small sigh. "Even my Grammy believes Heidi did something."

"I always did want to prank the pants off of that guy." She said in thought. "Nah...it may be too risky...but if I could do _this _I definitely can do something like that…" She said to herself in thought once again.

Audrey seemed to ignore her for a moment before she looked up. "...That person who Heidi threatened to sick her father on was Chad. She went all crazy on him, _lots _of fire, she had to be teleported away by, shockingly, Fairy Godmother. He's been scared of her ever since." She admitted with a slight smile at the thought.

Hazel looked at her with her arms folded. Her eyes glowed as she scanned the princess and sighed. "I have a proposal." She said without variation in her voice.

Audrey's eyes narrowed as a look of confusion crossed her face. "What might that be?" She asked, voice filled with suspicion.

She blinked as she kept her gaze on Audrey's. "I get rid of Chad's rumors; you keep quiet."

The princess appeared surprised before looking at the floor. "You would have to erase the memory of almost every individual in all of Auradon. The only people who don't know reside past the Great Wall." She said with a frown.

She shook her head. "Not exactly. Chad is the one who started the rumors in this area. He is the main ring leader here. If I can turn the tables, then…" She blinked before summing things up. "Ok basic summary. If I make Chad go back on everything he said, he will no longer be reliable and no one will believe him. Kinda like politics...and business." She shrugged.

"But that won't stop the lingering of those rumors. Even if you get rid of Chad there's still a few people who believe him. Yes, most people would stop calling Heidi a dead goddess, Hades' Incarnate that is planning to blow up Auradon, I could go on for a while-but the point is, there is _no _way to clear the rumors. It's been tried before." Her voice went quiet at the end as she looked back up.

"Rumors...are like eczema. Yes, that's gross, but hear me out." She started. "You can try to get rid of the by ignoring it, but if you do that every day it gets worse. There is another option. You could keep it lotioned and soak it to keep it hydrated. It keeps down the itch and makes you feel better. Better enough to continue the day." She explained while looking elsewhere. "If you keep doing this, you will cause it to disappear. Unfortunately, there is no cure for eczema, so inevitably, it will be back again." She turned her gaze back to the princess. "The point is that there is no "cure" for rumors. Only time and getting help from others, your "ointment", can give you temporary relief. Hey, life goes on, and things might get itchy, but the important thing is to keep going. Someday you will be able to laugh it this. I can help with the vast majority of the rumors and I will even video the whole thing. Whaddya say?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Audrey appeared slightly confused at the end before slowly nodding. "I...suppose it is better than nothing. I'm sure Heidi would appreciate the lack of rumors, or at least a lesser amount of them." She said before looking down at the necklace around her neck. "And all I have to do is stay quiet?"

Hazel blinked. "Yeah...basically forget without me having to erase your memory. You take care of me, I will take care of you. That's my policy." She shrugged.

The princess was silent for a moment before sighing. "Then...I guess I can follow through on that." Her eyes lingered on her necklace before she looked up. "You need to take this necklace though. Heidi put a camera in it. She'll search it as soon as she spots it." The princess looked on the walls. "I doubt she would check those, though." She said to herself before shaking her head. "As long as I have this on I'm not _truly _silent."

Hazel looked at the necklace dryly. "Figures…" She took a deep breath before shimmying closer to the necklace and poking at it. "If this _does _get found I wanted to record my last words. Oh! And my will. I have it memorized due to my sister always getting me into trouble." She said, looking up at Audrey.

Audrey smiled softly before looking away. "There are other cameras scattered over the property. She mostly just ignores them, unless she's trying to find something. The necklace though...It's been on for months, that's how she's been able to get after Chad within seconds and how she's managed to find me. Not to mention the beacon…" She trailed off while her smile dropped.

"How reassuring. Okay, first matter of business." She said, backing up. "I am gonna have to knock you out." She said plainly.

Audrey's eyes halved when she heard that. "Lovely. Anything else you want to do?"

She chuckled. "Ahhh, your reaction was priceless. No. I meant put you to sleep. My magic told me that you are in bad shape and very sleep deprived." She explained, "So, I will put you asleep so you can catch up."

Audrey's eyebrow flew up before she searched the room, her eyes landing on a pillow on the far side of the room. "Can I have that at least?" She asked before blinking. "Why would she have a pillow down here?" She asked herself in mild confusion.

Hazel looked at the pillow with confusion before snapping back into reality. She smirked at the princess and said, "Hmm...no."

"Great. I'll be awakened with a headache." The princess said dryly before rolling her eyes. "Whatever."

Hazel rubbed her hands together, sparking up her magic. Her tongue poked out of her mouth as she began to work. She flicked her wrist and an entire memory foam bed appeared under Audrey. Hazel smirked and added a large tv and a stand along with it. She even added a nightstand beside the bed. "You didn't let me finish. Who needs a pillow when you have this?" She put Audrey's plate on the bed, reheating it with her magic. "I am surprised the tv works. What about you? And instead of being chained to the floor you're chained...to a...bed. Heh, I still don't trust you." She chuckled.

Audrey was blinking owlishly as the girl talked before opening her mouth to say something, until she didn't and she just continued the blinking in a completely dumbfounded way. After a minute or two, the princess finally managed to regain her thoughts and shook her head. "You magic users…" She mumbled to herself, looking away as the smallest of smiles appears on her face.

Hazel grinned and said, "It's all part of my policy." Then, a thought ran through her mind before she began to take her leave. "The tv runs on voice control. Make sure you eat before I put you to sleep and...don't die. I gotta go." She said hurriedly.

Audrey stared at her as the girl left before looking at the food with a scrutinizing gaze. Finally, she let out a sigh and reluctantly took it and began eating as if she _hadn't _been starving. She _was _still a princess.

Hazel scrambled to the kitchen, hoping a full blown fire hadn't erupted from the cake being left in the oven top long. She tripped over things, ran to the oven, ripped it open to reveal...nothing?

Hazel blinked repeatedly before scratching her head in confusion. "Did I not...put it in the..?" She asked herself. That is when she heard a meowing sound coming from the other side of the kitchen.

She turned her head to see Vetiver sitting on the counter _with _the cake! She came over to look it over and what She saw completely surprised her. The cake was perfect! It was a wonderful golden shade, ready for the toppings.

She gave a sigh of relief. "Good cat, Vetiver. Good cat." She scratched behind the grassy feline's ears.

She purred heavily, fully enjoying her reward.

88888888

"Am I doing it right?" Ara said as she tried to form a simple forcefield around herself. To her dismay, she couldn't seem to get it exactly right and most times completely wrong. "This is impossible!" She complained as she tried to expand the small sphere in her hands.

Jupiter looked to her in amusement. "Have you forgotten your electro ball lesson already?" He asked her.

Ara shot him a look of pure confusion. "I know how to make electro balls. I just can't make force fields!" She said in frustration as her ball dissipated. She folded her arms in irritation.

Jupiter walked over to her. "Hey, it's really not that hard. It is also a good protection and can help you to expand your magic in many other ways." He called on his magic and formed a small electric sphere with his hands. "Do you see this?"

She nodded, forgetting her anger and looking at his small, blue sphere. He continued. "All you have to do is take this ball-" He put his other hand on the other side of the sphere. "And extend it. Imagine it taking shape around you. You may also need to use a bit of your magnetokinesis for this one." He said nonchalantly.

Ara blinked at him. "Magnet...that's what I've been missing!" She exclaimed as she hurriedly formed another sphere in her hands.

He smiled as he watched her fluently expand the compressed energy.

"You said to imagine it taking shape, right?" She asked while focusing on her magic.

He nodded. "Yeah I did…" Until he realized that he was in her forcefield range. "W-wait! Give me time to m-"

He was cut off by the forcefield developing and bumping him like a beachball. He slid on the ground with a dry look. He blinked. "Well, I should've seen that coming." He stated.

Ara ran over to him. "I am _so _sorry! I had no idea it would work that well." She apologized rapidly.

He stood up and dusted off his outfit. "Don't worry about it. That was one of the best force fields I have ever seen! Maybe now I can teach you how to discharge!" He said in excitement.

Ara beamed at him before asking, "Is that when you store a _ton_ of energy until you explode and just...blast it all out!?"

Jupiter shrugged. "Yes, but more dignified." He grinned and Ara readied herself, "Okay, the first thing you do is-"

There was a bit of a rumble before the ground opened nearby and out came Heidi and Hermes. Hermes was dragging Heidi out in a rush before they zoomed up into the sky. The god looked beyond excited while Heidi looked at him in question. "Um, Hermes? How are we supposed to know if the spell worked?"

Hermes shrugged and looked at Olympus in the distance. "Wellll, all you have to do is snap your fingers and BOOOOM! A lightning bolt so strong it _may _destroy just a _bit _of the meeting room. Oh, and last time it hit a few gods. Good times."

Heidi jawdropped and looked down at her hand. "That is one hell of a snap." She murmured, turning her attention to Olympus as well, completely ignoring the group beneath her.

Jupiter chuckled and said, "They really know how to crash a party, don't they?" He said, looking up at them. "You wanna see what's up?" He asked Ara.

"You read my mind." She said as she laughed herself into the sky before her mother could complain.

Jupiter smirked and followed the kid up to where the two gods were talking. "What did you two do, Hermes and "Partner in Crime"?" He asked with a smirk.

Hermes grinned and looked at the two who had joined them. "While we were down in the Underworld, we decided on a payback prank for how rude Zeus has been to Heidi. Basically, we cast a spell on Zeus's Masterbolt that will cause it to expel a _huge _lightning bolt that will then strike the area Zeus is in. In other words, Olympus is going to get quite the _shock_ when Heidi snaps her fingers."

Heidi shook her head in exasperation at the pun. "We need to get you better puns." She told him, looking at her hand in thought.

"Wow. Sounds like there are going to be a few deep fried gods." Ara thought aloud. "Sounds like fun! At least fun to watch." She smirked.

Jupiter chuckled and said, "I can't wait for the fit that Zeus is going to throw. This prank gets five stars in my book." He folded his arms together.

"Everyone _loved _it the last time it was pulled by yours truly. Everyone except Zeus of course." Hermes said before shrugging and looking at Heidi. "Doooo it." He told her, drawing out the word.

"You do know we are going to get _smited_, right?" Heidi asked him, hoping to clarify that he was prepared for such a response.

"Ah, but it will be worth it." Hermes assured her before laughing. "Besides, he'll only smite us if he catches us!"

Heidi looked at him with a deadpan before lifting her hand. "Okay, well, I am using you as a shield if he catches me." She told him before snapping her fingers.

At first nothing happened...until there was a loud crack before a massive bright blue lightning bolt hit Olympus dead on, resulting in another boom along with a quickly forming storm. The two tricksters looked at the scene almost in disappointment before a _second _bolt struck the mountain, prompting the two to laugh in shock.

"I didn't even know you could cause _two _to strike!" Hermes exclaimed, turning to Heidi who looked just as excited as they exchanged a high five.

Ara blinked while Jupiter chuckled. "You guys might want to start getting prepared to blast off. Have you done your stretches, yet?" He asked Hermes playfully.

Hermes, who had already grabbed Heidi by the hand so they could escape faster, let out another laugh. "Oh yeah, we did a _few _extra laps around the Underworld." He looked at Heidi with amusement. "We've got around a minute until we get the signal."

"The signal? What's the _signal_?" Heidi asked, looking a tad confused as she looked back at Olympus.

"You'll know it when you hear it." Hermes told her before looking back at the other two. "Zeus will just be after us, good ol game of cat and mouse, so to speak."

Jupiter shrugged. "This is not the first time you pissed him off. I know the process by now." He gestured to Ara. "I guess this is a good time for us to take a break and pick up for training tomorrow." He said as Ara nodded.

Just as Hermes was about to respond, there was a loud boom of thunder followed by a loud roar. **"HERMEESSS! HEIDIANAAAAA!"**

"That's the signal." Hermes said simply before waving the two off and zipping off into the sky at light speed as they barely escaped a blue lightning bolt hitting nearby.

"Well that was...something you don't see everyday." Ara said with a chuckle.

Jupiter smirked at her and said, "It is when you hang around Hermes." He looked down at the ground below and said, "You wanna go get a milkshake or something?"

Ara's eyes lit up immediately. "Wait, what? Really?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, really. You did good at training so...why not? My treat." He smiled at her and began to fly off in the direction of the restaurant.

"Yes!" Ara exclaimed. "Hold up." She said as she blasted back down to where her angered mother waited for her return. "Hey mom. Jupiter and I are going to get milkshakes. We will only be a second. Bye!" She said before blasting off in a blast of energy.

Elsa could just blink after a while before her expression turned to one of pure anger. She looked back at the sky one last time before heading back to the hotel room. Her eyes watered and she headed to the hotel alone.

Off in another portion of the forest, the two tricksters landed looking like they had been hit with lightning already, despite the fact that it had only been mere minutes.

Heidi looked herself over before shaking her head. "Dude, we didn't even last five minutes."

Hermes shrugged before looking up at the sky as he saw a blue lightning bolt traveling towards them. "Annnd it would seem he has found us."

Heidi facepalmed as the angered god appeared in front of them, thunder booming around them while a storm began to form. As soon as she looked up, however, her frown was instantly replaced with a wide smile as she noticed just how..._singed _Zeus was.

Hermes _also _noticed and choked on his laughter before bellowing. "L-Look at his face!"

Heidi was no better and began laughing as well. "H-Hey, _Zeus_, I thought lightning bolts were your _thing_, how'd that happen?" She asked between her laughs.

Zeus didn't look one bit amused, in fact he looked even _more _angry, as he looked between the two. **"Which one of you did this?" **He demanded, a lightning bolt, thankfully _not _the Masterbolt, appearing in his hand as lightning struck the ground nearby.

The two forced themselves to stop laughing as Hermes cleared his throat. "Wellll, you see…" He looked at Heidi before grinning. "We both did it! That's why there were two strikes!"

Heidi glanced at him in surprise before quickly nodding. "Yep! It was most definitely _both _of us." She said innocently, tilting her head a bit.

Zeus looked between them before his blue eyes narrowed. **"Hermes. You already know of the punishment you received."**

"There was a _lot _of lightning." Hermes commented with a shrug.

Zeus shot him an annoyed look before continuing. **"You two shall share the punishment-"**

"Oh just smite us already, old man!" Heidi said before smirking at her words. Hermes also looked highly amused but refrained from laughing.

Zeus looked quite offended to say the least. **"Old man?" **As he repeated the words, a large lightning bolt struck Heidi, prompting her to stagger a bit while blinking.

"Yeah...I didn't miss that." She muttered, silently thanking Hermes for holding onto her so she hadn't fallen over.

Hermes simply shrugged before letting her go, right in time too as he faced a similar strike, only he didn't react as much as she did. "Okay, we got the smiting down. Now you can go return while _I _return my partner to her home before she falls over."

Zeus peered at them before vanishing as a lightning bolt struck where he was standing. The two tricksters let out a sigh before laughing.

"Y'know, I was really expecting a _bit _more-" Before she could finish her sentence, a second smaller bolt hit her in the back. The goddess looked up at the sky, appalled _and _irritated as she folded her arms. "Seriously? Come on!"

Hermes chuckled and stopped her from provoking Zeus further. "He let us off easy, he was distracted. Take this as another chance at life because next time he _will _fry you." He whispered before smiling and patting her gently on the shoulder. "Anyway! I should be dropping you off. Come on." He didn't wait for her to agree as he took her by the hand before zipping off into the sky.


	31. Stress

Hazel expertly moved her hands as she carved designs into the whipped cream covered cake. She made it colorful with light food colorings and whipped cream instead of icing. She even filled the inside with strawberries, so when cut, the berries fall out onto the dish.

She used her piping bag to add the last rose onto the cake and smiled to herself when finished. "Okay, done." She said, satisfied with her work.

She looked over the cake one more time before gasping. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

She went to the stove, looking for a specific saucepan. The saucepan she searched for was full of her sweet homemade strawberry drizzle. The perfect topping for the shortcake, and the last topping the shortcake.

"There you are." Hazel said as she pulled the saucepan out of the refrigerator. The drizzle was nice and cold at this point.

She skillfully drizzled the topping onto the cake in an attractive zebra pattern then smiled to herself, admiring her work. "What do you think? Too much?" She asked her grassy assistant.

Vetiver hopped onto the kitchen island, looked to her, then looked to the cake, and tried to take a huge bite out of it. Without fail, Hazel yanked Vetiver away from the desert and said, "No, Vetiver! This is not for you!"

She, then, placed the grumpy feline on the floor. After that she changed back into her Audrey disguise using her illusion ability. She looked over herself and smiled. Then she left the kitchen to find a chair to sit on to think about things. A lot of things. Now she has to add "ruining Chad" to her to-do list. She also needed to figure out how she was going to complete her mission. For now, Hazel was enjoying the peace and quiet.

The atmosphere was shattered when the door opened and Heidi and Hermes stumbled in looking, for a lack of better words, horrible. Heidi quickly shot a glare at Hermes as she straightened up with his help. "Did you just break the lock on my door?"

Hermes shrugged, seemingly ignoring the other person in the room they had abruptly entered in. "You never gave me a key and you don't keep your windows open, do you _want _me to crash through a window?" He asked innocently, smirking as he saw her eyebrow twitch.

Hazel or "Audrey" looked at them owlishly with a perfect "o" for a mouth. When she gathered her thoughts, she looked the two crisp people over and sighed. "So much for peace and quiet." She complained.

Both of the gods looked at her and Hermes waved while Heidi smiled. The god led the bluenette over to a nearby seat before floating up in the air like nothing was wrong. "Well, I ought to be going, Zeus is bound to need me soon." He told the two before zipping out the open door, shutting it as soon as he was long gone.

"Soooo...how was your day?" She asked Heidi, trying to ignore how the woman looked due to the feeling of laughter bubbling up within her.

"Let's see...Went to Hell, pranked Zeus, got hit by lightning twice, met another god, and rifled through a goddess's library." Heidi explained calmly, leaning back in the seat while closing her eyes.

Audrey smirked. "That does sound quite...eventful. The only thing I've been doing is cleaning, shopping for the house and...cooking." She said, leaving out the "extra details". "Speaking of, I made dinner and dessert." She smiled.

A look of surprised crossed Heidi's face as she opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "_You_...did all _that_?" She asked, sounding as if that was the strangest thing she had ever heard.

The princess stood, stretching in the process. "Yeah. You wanna see the cake?" She began to walk towards the kitchen area.

Heidi took a moment to get up before she followed her. "I...uh, am just," The goddess was at a loss for words as she peered at the princess. "It's usually _me _who does all those things." She mumbled, still stunned at the fact that _Audrey _had done all that. The same Audrey that had personal assistants that did all her shopping whenever she needed anything. _How hard did she hit her head? _She thought with a grimace.

"VETIVER!" The princess shouted.

Vetiver was on the island (again), mouth wide open and slitted eyes from getting busted. Vetiver begrudgingly backed away from the floral cake, grumbling and hopping off the counter.

"Sorry about that." Audrey apologised. "I really have to watch her around the cake." She lifted the cake with her hands and said, "What do you think? I may have added too much drizzle to the shortcake, but it's still okay, I guess." She said, looking at the strawberry shortcake critically.

Heidi snapped out of her stunned silence to shake her head. "No, it looks great." She said with a soft smile before looking at her in confusion. "I didn't know you knew how to cook _or _bake."

The princess blinked in surprise and confusion. "Was I _not _supposed to know how to cook?" She looked to her in shock.

Heidi slowly shook her head. "No...In fact, I only began teaching you the basics a month or so ago. I'm usually the one who cooks, cleans, shops, bakes, pretty much everything, and you…" She bit her lip and tilted her head. "...Not so much." She said quickly with a cringe.

Audrey blinked before returning the cake to it's dish. Then she placed the glass covering over it. She chuckled nervously. "I really must've hit my head hard because I had...no idea. I just got bored and...did stuff." She played it off with a shrug.

Heidi raised an eyebrow before her hand drifted down to a hidden pocket in her dress. "Maybe I should call Apollo, he knows all types of head injuries and…" She trailed off, worry soon filling her voice as she pulled the phone out without a second thought.

"...Is something wrong?" She asked with hesitation and a raised eyebrow.

The goddess's eyes flickered up before she sighed. "Audrey...People don't gain random skills from hitting their head, not often. When that happens...It usually means there some _pretty _bad damage. At least, that's what Apollo told me when I was training with me."

Audrey winced and said, "But I'm fine. I feel great. I'm the one who should be worried. You look like you spent time in the oven." She stated matter of factly.

"I look like this all the time after I speak with Zeus." Heidi said as she looked down at the phone in her hands, considering whether or not to call the rather annoying god.

The princess played with her hands before saying, "I'm okay, really. I just wanted to surprise you, but if it's a bother then I'll stop." She said, preparing to put the cake away.

Heidi let out another sigh before setting her phone down on the counter. "I..._won't _call him, okay? But I am worried, a month ago I couldn't even trust you to turn on the oven...Now you've made all this." She gestured before shaking her head. "It just doesn't feel right and I don't like that feeling." She admitted, averting her eyes while folding her arms.

She grimaced. "Man, if you are this worried over the cake then I would hate to see how you react over the main course…" She said while nervously meddling with her fingers.

Heidi turned away slightly. "I am only worried because it is unnatural and I don't like unnatural things." She said, her eyes growing soft. "Those things tend to lead to worse things and those end up...well, landing you in terrible situations."

Audrey sighed. She looked to the ground before searching the kitchen. "Maybe if I hit my head again, I'll return back to normal?" She asked while using oven mitts to bring out the lasagna dish.

"That wouldn't help, just ask Hermes. He's hit his head so many times when he's had amnesia or a concussion and it ended up backfiring on him. The guy had really bad migraines for years until it healed." Heidi said with the smallest of smiles before looking into the next room with a mixed emotion.

The princess placed the dish onto the oven, looking dejected. "Here. Dinner is done. Dessert is done. Keep Vetiver away from the cake if you want some. I'm heading to bed." She said while walking to the bedroom upstairs.

Heidi watched her before waving a hand over the lasagna, covering it in a strange glowing orange bubble. "That'll keep it warm for awhile." She murmured before looking at the cat who was nearby. "As for you, I'm putting a forcefield around that cake. Don't even _think _about trying to break it otherwise, well, I will know." She told the cat before snapping her fingers and placing the cake in a floating yellow orb. "I have something to do, please don't destroy my house." She said before walking out of the kitchen and heading towards a large bookcase in the living room.

Vetiver gave her the halfest eyes at that last statement, being the 'refined' cat she is. She grumbled something. Then left the kitchen to find somewhere to nap.

Heidi rolled her eyes before placing a hand on a black journal-like book. This caused the book to suddenly glow gold before the bookcase split in half like a doorway opening. The goddess clicked her tongue and headed into the darkened room without a second thought.

…...

After a few minutes of sulking and things that made her question her control when it came to her temper, Hazel took a few steps downstairs. She heard and saw nothing. That was when she sighed. "I guess she's gone again." She stated as she finished making her way down the stairs.

She shook her head as she made her way to the entrance of the workshop. She knew that Heidi wouldn't be gone for long, so she had to be swift. But how could she when she felt so...crummy. "Let's get this over with…" She complained, opening the door and changing into her true form in one movement.

She closed it and went to see the princess's progress on her dinner. She hoped that she, at least, ate most of it. Hazel didn't want to put her to sleep on an empty stomach. The healing process wouldn't go very well if she did that…

"Princess?" She called in a calm voice. "Are you finished?" She approached, looking for her dishes to take.

Audrey, who had been sleeping for a bit, quickly awoke and jerked her head in the direction of the empty dishes. "They are over there." She mumbled before yawning as she looked at the girl.

Hazel looked at them before silently taking them. "Glad to see you don't need assistance with sleeping. I will check on you more tomorrow." She said while looking at the ground.

"About that...I'm a light sleeper, only get about thirty minutes of sleep before I wake up." The princess informed her with a slightly annoyed look. "What I would _give_ to have a night where I don't wake up."

Hazel blinked at her before signing. She made her way over to the bed before sitting on it, looking intently at Audrey. "I can put you to sleep." She stated.

Audrey raised an eyebrow before narrowing her eyes. "I'll wake up, right? This isn't going to be like what happened to my mom, is it?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

Hazel resisted the urge to growl and rubbed her temples. "No." She got out. "I will put you to sleep and you will wake up in the morning like everyone else." She said, with her voice dipping back into her melancholy tone.

The princess looked away for a moment before nodding reluctantly. "Okay. Do it."

Hazel blinked before saying, "Do you mind me touching you?" She looked at the princess questionably.

Audrey looked at her in humor. "You magic users sure like to touch people when you use a spell on them, don't you?" She tilted her head. "Heidi does it all the time so I'm fine with it."

Hazel shrugged. "It's not my fault. It's just how it works." She prepared her magic before saying, "Okay, lay down so I won't have to catch you."

The princess tilted her head in mild confusion before laying down. "I know about that whole "How it works" thing, I've seen her do it many times." She chuckled. "She doesn't think I know, but I do." She shook her head before going silent.

Hazel have her the smallest of smiles before extending her finger toward her forehead. As soon as her finger made the slightest bit of contact, a wave of white magic rippled through the air like water in a pond.

Hazel tilted her head, wondering if it worked or not. "Princess?" She said since she was a light sleeper, if she doesn't answer then it worked. "Princess, are you still there?" She whispered.

Audrey seemed to twitch a bit but remained asleep, almost as if she never was a light sleeper in the first place.

Hazel smiled before looking at her hands. Then she moved away from the bed and collected the dishes. She gave Audrey one last look before exiting the workshop and begrudgingly reverting back to her illusion form.

After putting the dishes is the sink and washing them out, she began to do what she was doing before. Pacing, mumbling, and griping. Most of it was mental.

That was until she paced near Heidi's bookcase. As soon as she passed by, she needed to take a double take. She walked back to the bookcase with curiosity, mostly because she felt something coming from it. Maybe something coming off of it? Like heat from an oven she could feel it from a distance.

She raised an eyebrow as her hand reached out to touch the bookcase. At first she scolded herself for compulsively touching things. After a while longer, she was back and running her fingers all over the mysterious case.

She stopped her movements as she came across an odd looking black book. She had no idea why, but she really wanted to see what that book was about. She also had a part of her that said to leave the book alone and walk away, but, no. The first instinct won this time. So, she reached out to grab the book and tried to remove it from the shelf.

If things couldn't get any weirder, the book glowed when she first made contact. Then there was this...sound before the case opened up like double doors. "Ooookaay…" She said, still in her shock. "Secret entrance...right."

She blinked for a second before saying, "Hmm, if Ara were here she wouldn't even think about it and run right in." She peered into the opening. "But Ara's not here and I'm the more responsible one…" She looked around before saying, "Ah, what the heck." She said as she walked inside, not minding the door closing behind her.

The dark blue hallway leading to an even darker room was lined with torches lit by blue fire, a sign of just _who _this area belonged to. The air was dense with magic and there were the soft snaps of something coming from within the room at the end of the hallway.

Hazel sped up her pace, feeling uncomfortable in the dark hall. She reminded herself to step lightly as she had gotten closer to the magic filled room. She also wondered to herself how big this house really was. When she made it to the end of the hall, she peeked into the blue room, looking for any sign of life.

The only thing coming from the room were the snapping sounds along with the crackling of the great fire in the middle of the room. The room was, strangely enough, quite similar to Heidi's room back on the Isle. The only exceptions were the mountains of books, what appeared to be wands, weapons, shields, and various pieces of armor. The oddest thing about the room _had _to be the massive cork board on the wall that was filled with pictures that were linked together by various colors of glowing threads.

She blinked before creeping into the large room. She looked around with curiosity, but also caution. She constantly looked over her shoulder as she wandered deeper into the room. She looked over the books and weapons, but the glowing threads on the cork board attracted her eyes easily in the with the room's dim lighting.

She went over to the board and her eyes widened immediately. "Uhhhh…." She trailed off, forgetting to keep silent.

The board was filled with pictures of three _very _well known individuals. Elsa, Moana, and Rapunzel, though, there were more pictures of the former queen than there were of the other two. A great indication that the person using the board held more interest in the former queen than they did the other two. The pictures of Elsa were pinned with blue pins and linked together by icy blue threads before they were linked up to two pictures of two unknown individuals. Written below the female's picture was a name, _Skadi. _While the other one had no name and a question mark next to the man's face.

Hazel blinked multiple times before raising an eyebrow. She traced her fingers over her mother's pictures all the way to the unknown people. She questionably studied the pictures before asking aloud. "Who is Skadi?" She said, forgetting about being quiet all together.

As if her words were magic, the picture of Skadi glowed before an unknown voice began speaking. "Skadi, known as the snowshoe goddess, she rules over mountains, wildernesses, winter, revenge, knowledge, damage, justice, and independence. She lives on a mountain in solitude and doesn't do much other than hunting." The voice said with a hint of humor. "She is one of the few gods to reside out of Asgard as she wishes to not be bothered by the other gods and only visits once a month to obtain the necessities. Her exact location is unknown, but it _is _on a really tall mountain prone to freak of nature blizzards. Nobody has seen Skadi for _quite _sometime as she has always evaded me and any other god wishing to speak with her. It doesn't make sense, does it?" The voice questioned before suddenly disappearing as the picture went back to normal.

Hazel jumped away from the entire board when this happened. "What on earth was that!?" She whispered to herself frantically. "Either that was my mind, this place is haunted, or someone is actually talking to me…" Her eyes look around vigorously for the source of the voice.

The voice suddenly returned with a laugh. "That's because I was. Not to worry, Heidi isn't nearby. My student went running off somewhere and will be awhile." The being informed her, their voice echoing across the room.

Hazel nodded slowly, Now understanding that it wasn't just her imagination. "She is? Oh...well...uh. Sorry for intruding." She smiled nervously.

"Ah, it's fine with me. Heidi was too secretive anyway with her magic." The voice said casually before pausing. "Hecate, goddess of magic. I'm currently hanging out in the shadow realm and since our two realms are so close together I decided to answer you." Hecate explained while chuckling.

Hazel gave up on looking for her and smiled, "Oh. You must be the one who redecorated the Underworld, then?" She asked, clearly interested.

Hecate chuckled and clicked her tongue. "Yep, that was me. Late birthday present since I missed a couple decades worth. That and it'll also double as one for Hades when he gets out."

Hazel tilted her head. "Well, isn't that convenient." She shrugged, looking back at the cork board.

Hecate sighed. "Okay, you know what? This disembodied voice thing is getting annoying." She said before going silent. Not even a minute later, the wall on the opposite side of the room glowed before a pale woman coated in a green magical aura and wearing a short red dress stepped out. "Yeah, that's better." Hecate said, blowing a strand of her pitch black out of her face as the glowing stopped.

Hazel was wide-eyed the entire time and only blinked when the glowing had ended. "Why do the gods always scare me to death when they appear..?" She sighed, placing her hand on her chest.

Hecate shrugged as she grimaced at her dress, looking at a black ripple near the bottom. "Ugh, the shadows made it weird." She mumbled before snapping her fingers, changing the dress into a long white robe with ornate silver designs with the appearance of runes and alchemy symbols. Attached to her sides were, oddly enough, two identical black flashlights. "That's an improvement." She said to herself before looking up at the girl. "As for the scare to death thing, I think most of the gods enjoy that. I simply enter the way I did because I _have _to do it that way. I always have to open a portal when going to other dimensions, domains, and various realms."

Hazel nodded with a raised eyebrow. It took her a moment to find words so she can reply. "Well…" She changed back into her original form. "I am Hazel and that-" She said, pointing to a picture of the former Queen. "-is my mother." She looked back to the goddess.

Hecate strolled over and ran her hand through the flames, humming in approval before looking at the board. "I figured that. I apologize that you found my student's _hobby_. It is a strange one indeed and I _told _her not to continue but she's a stubborn girl."

Hazel's eyebrow raised once more as she said, "Hobby?" She looked at the goddess questionably.

Hecate nodded and rubbed her chin. "Yep. Heidi is a secret conspiracy freak. She believes that these three people have a direct connection to the gods. She's been studying them in secret ever since she was freed from the Underworld." She glanced over her shoulder. "She seems to pay much more attention to your mother, however, considering the fact she's stolen countless ancient norse books." She gestured to a stack of books before sighing.

"Ties? With the gods?" Hazel repeated, nearly laughing. "Earlier, she basically told me to run in the opposite direction of I see one. I don't think mom has ties with the gods. If anything, she's afraid of them." She said, walking over to the many books being displayed.

Hecate chuckled and smirked. "She believes that Rapunzel here got a little something from when Apollo when he was turned into a human last time. I see where she's coming from, that girl certainly had his healing abilities, but I'm not too sure if that's the exact story. As for this one-" She pointed to Moana and shook her head. "That girl is most definitely connected to the gods, I don't know how but she is. The ocean treats her well." Hecate's gaze flickered over to Elsa and she tilted her head. "Your mom piqued her interest ever since Heidi heard of her feats. Freezing an entire kingdom? Creating life?" Hecate turned around and looked at the girl. "She has too much power to merely be a spirit. Spirits cannot normally create life out of nothing."

Hazel turned to her in surprise. "They...can't? Not even a little snowman like Olaf?" Then she remembered. "Well there's also Marshmallow, and the snowgies…" She thought. "She made the snowgies just by sneezing…"

Hecate smiled a bit. "The thing is about life creation is that _any _powerful being can do it but only the gods can keep that life living for more than a couple minutes. Any god of any pantheon can do it, and they _excel _at it. Creating new beings with a simple flick of the wrist or a cough or…" Her eyes closed as she chuckled. "...A _sneeze_."

Hazel paused her movements for a moment. "Sooo...what are you trying to say? Because what I'm thinking _can't _be what you're thinking." She said blankly.

Hecate tilted her head before looking at the fire. "Tell me, does you mom create life as easy as _this_?" She raised her hand and suddenly the fire flared before a pitch black hound covered in fire bounded out and landed before the goddess. "With little to no effort?" She asked, bending down and petting the calm dog.

Hazel stared at the dog in surprise and said, "Pretty much. It doesn't take long at all. The longest I've seen is five seconds." She shrugged.

Hecate chuckled as she picked up the dog and held it like a baby. "You see? Only the gods can do such a feat with little to no problem. Demigods can sometimes do it, though I will admit I've certainly seen some powerful ones create creatures, but it is a rare sight and it should be noted that they can't keep it up forever." She said before petting the dogs belly.

Hazel looked to the side before mumbling. "Well...I made...one." She put her hands behind her back.

Hecate looked up with a smile. "Well, that only makes sense considering your parentage. You are…" She tilted her head as a rainbow light passed through her bright green eyes. "Unique. Almost as unique as my student and her parents are one combo that I'd never thought I'd have to see."

Hazel looked from herself to the goddess. "Wait! Did you just scan me!?" She said in complete shock. "Did not know you could do that...wait what do you mean unique?"

"Unique as in something I haven't seen before." Hecate said as she set the dog on the ground. "Also, I only scanned your soul. When I do that I can find out the parentage or family of that individual. It's how I know Heidi's mom while no one else does." She explained before closing her eyes.

She blinked before saying, "Wait, so you know who Heidi's mom is?" She looked at the goddess in wonder.

"Of course. I've known ever since I saw her being brought in by Hermes as a baby. Unfortunately, I cannot tell her of who her mother is." Hecate grimaced and looked down at the dog who let out a whimper. "Not even she should know _that _being."

Hazel blinked. "Oh, whoa, really?" She asked with confusion.

Hecate nodded as she patted the dog on the head in order to calm it down. "I took an oath not to discuss the details of that..._woman_. Hades and I do have the same description of her though. A lustful, _hateful_, disgusting being that will trick others to get her way, until she didn't." She finished with a deep frown.

Hazel frowned, messing with her fingers. "I had no idea…" She looked to the goddess. "She sounds pretty...manipulative." She said, squinting her eyes.

Hecate chuckled humorlessly. "Listen to Hades rant and you might get a better idea of how horrid she was. He's the only being that never took an oath against Heidi's mother. Though, most of what he goes on about are just how he wants to torture her for her ways with him." She finished with a small smile as she thought about the usually angry god.

Hazel nodded in understanding. "I'm pretty sure if anyone asks him, he'll blow up." She said with a smile.

Hecate gave her a nod. "That is true, although Heidi has gotten pretty close to getting him to talk. He stops her, though, and I suspect that if he had his powers the Underworld would have gotten _many _souls that day." She sighed and folded her arms. "I suppose that is one benefit of that bubble."

Hazel blinked then nodded. "I suppose...it is a good thing that barrier is still up, then. Wow, this is a lot to take in. I think my brain is rebooting…" She said while holding her head.

"Heidi had the same problem when I told her the bare minimum of who her mother was. Luckily, she had a bed of lava to break her fall when she fainted. I knew it wasn't a good idea to tell her when we were in the middle of levitation practice." The goddess said to herself before shrugging.

Hazel nodded as her mind was still going through the motions. "Sorry, I am still stuck on...my mom is a god?" She said with pure confusion.

"It's okay. Completely understandable." Hecate said with a smile before rubbing her chin. "Of course, the only way to find out is to have a chat with Skadi. The other one is a dead end, that one is blind." She pointed at the male before causing it to disappear. "Skadi can be a difficult one to track though, and that's what Heidi is spending most of her free time doing. Tracking down the one who doesn't want to be found."

Hazel tilted her head as she thought. "If my mom is a...god then that _would _explain how we exited the underworld by ourselves." She rubbed her chin in thought. "There is a huge blizzard where Skadi is, right? I am pretty sure that's not helping the search…"

Hecate shook her head, waving her hand over the board and transforming it into a map with her magic. "There are several locations Heidi and I looked at, she asked for my help one time, and we managed to knock down many _except_." She pointed at one near Norway and another even farther up. "This one and Everest. Heidi can't get to the second one since that's Zeus's domain and he's banned her from there. The first one, however, is known for its storms and terrible conditions and there have been sightings of a being up near its peak."

Hazel looked from the map to the goddess questionably. "What kind of storms?"

"Blizzards with winds so strong that they have sent climbers flying off its cliffs. You can't see anything due to just how _much _snow is coming down. Not to mention there is a _bit _of an animal problem." Hecate explained before grimacing. "I'm not sure if the animals are protective of the mountain or that is Skadi's work."

Hazel tapped her chin as she thought, "It just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" She asked with sarcasm. "Well. This might be incredibly stupid, but I want to go." She said while looking at the map.

"It's only stupid if you go alone. If you managed to convince Heidi, and she'd be an easy one, she'd go. The snow doesn't effect her the same way rain does and she's an ideal human warming device." The goddess said with a chuckle.

Hazel smiled. Then she looked to the goddess. "Thankfully, I am okay with snow. Maybe I will ask my sister to join. She has pretty good mastery over storms. She may be a huge help." She said with a shrug.

Hecate waved her hand and caused the map to disappear off the board and reappear in her hands as a glowing blue magical type of map. "I do have to tell you, if you _do _ask Heidi you must not say you learned it down here. If she asks how you know about Skadi blame Hermes." She told her and offered the girl the map. "He's always blabbering about things he shouldn't be discussing."

Hazel blinked before smiling, nodding, and taking the magical map from the goddess. She looked at the map and grinned. "I'm sorry, but...this is _so _cool." She said with a smile.

Hecate chuckled and placed a hand on her hip. "As Heidi once put it, "Hecate, you _do _know everything you make looks awesome and cool and way out of my reach?" Then she'd go on about how I'm way too good with magic to be her teacher, but that's not important. Regardless, the map is indeed cool and will also help you avoid stepping into any territory belonging to a god. Heidi has done it one too many times and I decided that perhaps you shouldn't have to deal with the same consequences."

She nervously chuckled. "Yes, much appreciated. Thanks." She nodded to the goddess. "When do you suggest I leave?"

"I would say as soon as Heidi has calmed down. She is quite worried about something and I speak from experience that she is a nightmare to deal with when she's like that." Hecate told her with a cringe before chuckling. "She should be fine as soon as she gets an answer of some sort or reassurance."

"Of course." She said with a smirk. She glanced at the exit and said, "Speaking of, I should probably get out of here before I get busted."

Hecate hummed and closed her eyes. "Heidi is still...Arguing with-" Her face turned to one of confusion. "-Apollo? It seems she interrupted him and scared off a woman, resulting in a _very _heated argument. Oof, now they are going at it with their powers." She opened her eyes and shook her head. "She is going to be awhile but I would advise against staying down here when she may teleport back in."

Hazel nodded and said, "Good point." She turned to leave before saying, "Bye! Thanks for the helpful, but very confusing advice!" She chuckled.

"That's the best kind of advice." Hecate chuckled before opening up a portal to an inky dark abyss. "Good luck!" She called out before stepping in with her dog as the portal closed immediately behind her.

Hazel smiled, heading to the exit with a quickened pace. She glanced at the map in her hands before sighing. "I need to add goddess hunting to my to-do list." She stated and left the room just as it was before.

…

Heidi placed her hands on her hips and scoffed as she saw Apollo attempt to walk away. "Apollo!"

The god paused before looking over his shoulder and glaring at her. "I already told you, your _princess_, is _fine_! You should be happy that she suddenly knows how to cook and bake, that's like hitting the jackpot of all concussions!"

Heidi's eyes narrowed and she walked up to him. "I think you are just trying to get rid of me. I scare off some little blondie and you've been upset since."

"She was _this _close to-" He was cut off as he noticed her fist light itself on fire. "Okay. You want me to give you an answer?"

Heidi raised an eyebrow and pulled her fist away. "Yes." She answered cautiously, looking him over for any sign that he might try to attack her again.

Apollo turned around smirked. "The answer to your _little _problem is…" He lifted his hand before pointing at her. "You are paranoid to the point of insanity and I'm tired of your yapping so I'm teleporting you away, bye bye!" He said quickly, not even giving her a chance to react as he teleported her away in a blast of light.

When Heidi opened her eyes, she found herself laying on the floor of the living room and let out a growl, completely ignoring the room and the fact that someone might have been in there. "I'm gonna kick your ass for that, Apollo." She grumbled as her hair lit up.

Audrey looked up from her notebook. Seeing who it was, she rapidly put it away and asked, "Back so soon?" She looked for places to hide the notebook.

Heidi got up and grumbled before beginning to stomp around, looking _very _much like her father at the moment. "Oh, I didn't _want _to be back this soon, I could've gone for at _least _two more hours, but Apollo teleported me away after we fought for an hour over the fact I ruined his chances with a blonde in a bikini." She huffed, her hair flaring a bit in her anger.

The princess blinked before standing and walking over to the goddess. "You are very concerned about this, aren't you? What did he say?" She asked, already knowing that they had been arguing.

Heidi's hair extinguished as she stopped stomping for a moment. "And I quote, 'I already told you, your _princess_, is _fine_! You should be happy that she suddenly knows how to cook and bake, that's like hitting the jackpot of all concussions!' That is what he said and he's sticking to it. Though, you can never trust the guy who tells you what you _want _to hear." She muttered out the last part before shaking her head.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what you wanted to hear." She said with a slight smile. "I say this because you are very adamant on something being wrong with me." She folded her arms behind her back.

"I _wanted _an explanation that would tell me if you were alright. Like an explanation from a doctor, _not _a Baywatch-wannabe!" Heidi said the last part loudly, almost as if she was still arguing with the god despite the fact he was nowhere near them.

The princess jumped at her tone and backed away from her, giving her extra space. She glanced at her before looking at the ground with a saddened expression.

Heidi twitched a bit more before walking towards a window and glaring at the sky. "This isn't over yet, I am _not _going to be cut off by a teleportation trick." She growled to no one in particular before running her hands through her hair. "I must have channeled a bit of dad there, why else would that blondie yell Hades?" She whipped around and rubbed her chin. "Or maybe that's just one of those dumb blondes."

Audrey looked back up at her and sighed. "Maybe, I don't know…" She murmured, still trying to recover from her shock.

Heidi glanced up before pulling out her phone and dialing a number. "Uh...Yeah...Wait, what do you _mean_ you saw all that? For gods sake, Hestia, if you are going to spy on me don't admit to it!" She blinked and grimaced. "Oh, so I reminded you a _lot _of Hades? He _also_ went off on Apollo?" Heidi looked at the princess with a sudden look of guilt. "Just get over here. Yes, I am admitting defeat on the _first _day. You win."

Audrey blinked. After about five seconds into Heidi's conversation, her eyes began to wander. Her mind began to think on other things to the point where she tuned everything out. It wasn't until Heidi looked at her; that's when she was brought back to the real world. _"Man, Hecate was right. She is...super stressed. I really have a talent for causing trouble, don't I? You know what? I am just going to get cake and go to bed. Seems like I am the only one who wants to eat it...besides Vetiver."_ With that thought, She turned from the goddess and entered the kitchen.

Heidi would have turned to follow her after she put the phone away had she not heard the sound of her Aunt appearing. The goddess's eyes halved as she turned around and saw Hestia in her child form standing on the other side of the room. "You are in _that _form?"

Hestia tilted her head and smiled. "Of course, not only do I avoid most of the other gods in this form, but it said in this book-" A book tilted "Dummy's Guide to Becoming a Therapist" appeared in her hands. "-That the simple sight of a calm child can calm some individuals."

"Yeah, I think they are simply spouting nonsense. Most children give me a nervous twitch." Heidi replied with a deadpan, shaking her head at the goddess. "Are you _sure _you don't need a bit more time to do some research?"

Hestia tilted her head before smiling brightly. "No, I learned everything I need to know in this book." She chuckled and took a seat. "After what I have observed tonight-"

"After you spied on me." Heidi interrupted her with a bit of sarcasm.

Hestia didn't appear bothered that she was interrupted. "-The first thing we will be working on are your anger issues."

The look on Heidi's face was beyond comical as she stared at Hestia. "No..._No_. I do not have anger issues." She said while sitting down in a chair. "I don't."

"Hmm, Hades said otherwise." Hestia replied, a notebook appearing in her hands as she ignored the dumbfounded look on the bluenette's face. "Now, first things first, _what _angers you?"

"Hestia, we aren't doing this-"

"What angers you, Heidi?" Hestia asked pleasantly before handing the woman her notepad. "Please, feel free to write them all down."

Heidi was about to argue when she noticed the look on her aunt's face. The look that said, "I will continue to repeat myself until you do it." With a scowl and a grumble, the woman begrudgingly formed a pen out of fire then went to begin the _loooong _list of things that angered her.

888888888

Hazel has snuck out the moment she (accidentally) popped the forcefield and begrudgingly took her slice of cake. She went a little ways into the forest to make sure she was out of sight from the house. Once she was far enough, she released a breath, she had no idea she was holding. She waved her hand sloppily and made a table to set her slice on.

Once she small table was made, she sat the slice down. Then she flopped over into the grass, looking up at the starry sky. "Let's see. How was today? I...went shopping, cleaned, cooked, chilled after that and got not even a "thank you for it". I have to say the finest part was messing with Audrey. That was fun. Well...I would call the secret room thing fun if that corkboard didn't look like stalker town." She said to no one in particular as she went through her thoughts.

Then, she saw something hop onto the small table. It's something furry by the looks of it. Hazel sat up immediately to shop away the animal, calling on her magic just in case it was dangerous.

To her annoyance, it was just her cake stealing cat again. She snatched her plate away from the feline with an aggravated expression. "How many times do I-?! No!" She said to her.

Vetiver turned to her with a raised eyebrow. _"Whoa. Don't get angry with me because you are having a bad day."_ She said, seeming to speak through some type of telepathy.

Hazel's eyes widened when she heard this, but shrugged It off and chalked it up as magical side effects.

Vetiver continued, "_You are upset because the blue haired woman has been acting like you didn't exist, and when you showed her something she treated you like an alien?"_

Hazel nodded, "Basically!" She threw herself back into the patch of grass. "Ugh! I am just so frustrated and overwhelmed! How was I supposed to know that I couldn't cook!? I figured that everyone could cook something!" She folded her arms. "Now she's upset because of it. Mostly because it's "unnatural". I have to agree with Apollo on that one. If someone woke up and learned how to speak French I would be freaking impressed! Not scared!"

Vetiver walked over to her before sitting beside the young woman. _"Ahh, you are just saying that because you are upset."_

Hazel sat up quickly and scoffed. "Upset? No! I'm not upset. I am just...needing some time alone."

_"You are upset."_

"Yes, I am upset." Hazel sighed. She looked over herself and saw that she was still in her Audrey disguise. She rolled her eyes, too lazy to change back. "I guess I just thought… Yeah, I am upset because things are not going as I planned." She folded her arms before saying, "It was pretty unrealistic of me to not see all of this coming considering the type of person Heidi is." She told her cat.

_"Agreed." _Vetiver concurred with a swish of her tail.

Hazel shrugged. "I guess I will stay for a couple more days, then head back. One thing I am enjoying is space away from my family." She smirked at Vetiver. "I will also try not to be too snappy on Heidi."

Vetiver smirked back playfully. Hazel, then reached for her slice and summoned a spoon. She looked to the ogling feline and cut a piece off for the cat before digging in herself.


	32. Huge Problem

The early morning sun peeks through the window and shines it's warm rays into the once darkened room. This automatically causes Hazel to stir. After a while of fighting and trying to go back to sleep, she gives up. There were two reasons why.

Number one: the sun's awake, and whenever the sun's awake she's awake too. Number two: she feels Vetiver walking on the bed trying to wake her purposely. _"She is hungry, no doubt."_ She thought, opening one eye to see purple eyes staring back at her.

Hazel blinked both of her eyes and yawned. "Give me a few minutes, okay? I have to get ready for the day." Then she thought. "Most likely another sucky day." She said, literally rolling out of bed and flopping carelessly onto the floor.

Vetiver watched her with humor before waltzing downstairs. Hazel groaned, picking herself up and started her morning.

After all of the morning necessities were completed, she looked herself over in the mirror before leaving to downstairs. She did pause for a moment to think of what she wanted to make for breakfast. Well...what she wanted to make herself, Vetiver, and Audrey for breakfast. If Heidi flipped out yesterday, she will definitely flip out again. So...oh well. Cooking is one of her favorite pastimes. She's not giving that up! With that in mind, She continued her track down the stairs, thinking of her options.

_"I could do...omelettes, crepes, French toast...no. I don't really feel like dealing with all of that __**sugar**__ this morning. I'll pass on the toast for now. I could make the classic; bacon, eggs, toast. Wait...how about that Japanese omelet Kaito taught me how to make? Omurice, I think? Yep! That'll do nicely!"_ She tossed around possible dishes in her mind before she settled on one.

All of that pondering on food to make and thinking about all the other things on her checklist, nearly made her overlook the interesting sight in the living room. Heidi passed out on the ground, hopefully sleeping, while Hestia was reading a book.

Not knowing how to react to this, she kept silent. She didn't want to bother them, or be seen at all for that matter. So she speedily and quietly attempted to get to the kitchen.

Hestia, who was still in her child form, closed the book and looked up at the girl. "Oh, hello _Hazel_. Lovely morning, no?" She greeted her with an innocent look on her face, a knowing look entering her bright orange eyes.

She mindlessly waved, still heading toward the kitchen. "Hello, Hestia." She immediately stopped on a dime and whipped around in shock. You would've thought someone broke some glass because of how fast she'd turned.

Hazel didn't know what was worse. One was the goddess knowing her and calling her by her _real_ name or two. _Two_ was Hazel _responding to being called by her real name_, easily giving herself away. "Wh-? I...huh..?" She stammered in her confusion and shock.

Hestia looked at her in amusement as she grabbed a red pillow with an angry emoji on it. "Your disguise was easy to see past. All of my siblings could have spotted you from a mile away." She informed her, setting the pillow aside and grabbing a blue one that had a happy emoji on it.

"...How do you know me?" Hazel said while staring at the child goddess owlishly.

The goddess smiled and tilted her head. "Quite simple, actually, I overheard Hermes talking about you and I was curious. When you went into Heidi's room, the one in this house, I teleported over here. I was invisible while you were speaking with Hecate." She said casually, looking at the happy pillow before chuckling.

Hazel's eyes grew halved. "Of course...different dimension, same Hestia…" She finally shook off her initial shock and took a deep breath. "Well...uh. This is...awkward…" She slowly said, not sure whether to run off or stay at this point.

A serious look suddenly replaced Hestia's permanent smile and the goddess looked up at her. "Heidi isn't trying to be mean or rude." She said softly, a small frown on her face as she glanced down at the bluenette.

Hazel froze in shock until her mind took time to process what she said. "Well...even if she's not trying to be, I am getting those vibes." She said, looking to the side.

Hestia got up and looked at her. "You don't know what you did when you stole Audrey's appearance and faked an injury, do you?" She asked calmly, eyes boring into hers with an unreadable emotion.

Hazel swallowed and wondered to herself how a child's eyes could be so intimidating. "Not...really…" she said staring owlishly at the goddess.

Hestia let out a soft sigh and tilted her head. "When Heidi found you in a puddle of blood looking like Audrey, you didn't just scare her, she is beyond terrified. Heidi thinks that it's her fault that this happened and she won't stop blaming herself." Her eyes softened. "You have no idea how close you were to death. _That _is why Heidi is so scared. She almost lost the one person who loved her for something _other _than her looks or her powers _or _her goddess status."

Hazel looked down to the ground. She took a moment to respond before saying, "I-I had no...ahh. That was dumb, Hazel. That was really dumb." She said mostly to herself, now back in her thoughts.

"It was certainly not the brightest idea, but it is okay." Hestia looked back down at Heidi. "It will take her some time to heal. Empaths, they always go above and beyond with their reactions to traumatic experiences." She said with a frown as she saw the bluenette twitch in her sleep.

Hazel's eyes watered before she said, "I wasn't thinking straight. My emotions got the best of me and _now_ if I tell her she's going to _kill_ me!" She said, her anger now flaring to the surface.

Hestia's orange eyes flickered up and the goddess immediately sent out a wave of soothing energy. "No, I do not think she will do that. She was responding well to therapy all night and morning."

Hazel flipped on the floor unceremoniously. She deeply sighed, "Easy for you to say. You're not the one who threw someone in chains, bribed them, and impersonated them all for selfish reasons." She said covering her face with her hands.

Hestia's eyebrow rose before she smiled. "No, _I _have not done such a thing, but most of my siblings have done selfish acts that are far worse than yours. Hades unleashed the titans, imprisoned all of us, tried to take over Olympus, and attempted to kill a child. All because he was unhappy. I forgave him, Hermes forgave him...If Hades can be forgiven you can too." She told the girl, her eyes softening as she gazed down at Heidi.

Hazel looked up at the goddess then to Heidi. "I don't think it's going to be that easy…" She wrapped her arms around herself while looking elsewhere.

"It never is." Hestia said before sitting down next to the passed out goddess. "As long as you have kept the real Audrey safe and healthy, she might disregard some things." She stated, tilting her head in thought.

When the goddess finished speaking, she shrugged. Hazel still rummaged through her thoughts, thinking of the best way to handle this mess. None of the possibilities were great, but at this point, beggars can't be choosers. She is also exhausted with this whole thing so it would be a relief to end it.

Hestia noticed the look on her face before looking back down at Heidi. In one quick move, the childlike goddess grabbed Heidi's phone and began rapidly texting someone. "I will help you as you have admitted to your mistake." Hestia told her before quickly finishing up and shoving the phone back into Heidi's hand like nothing was wrong.

Hazel looked back up at the goddess in a confused manner. She tilted her head, "W-what?" She asked, wiping a tear from her face.

"You feel guilt from your actions, so I feel it is right to help you." Hestia explained before standing up and looking at a wall. Not even a second later, a familiar portal appeared and Hecate ran in before blinking at the two other people.

The goddess of magic quickly closed her portal and leaned over before looking at Hestia. "Sleeping powder? I like your style." She commented as she looked at her passed out student.

"Sleep therapy." Hestia replied simply before looking at Hazel. "Tell Hecate about the problem, she is very good at working her way through interesting situations."

Hecate peered at the child and shook her head. "Why did I think of something _completely _different when you said that?" She asked as she teleported onto the couch and began looking at the pillows.

Hazel groaned for at least a good five seconds before turning into a small potted plant. It made her feel more comfortable. Somehow, her voice projected from the plant as if she were still human. "I locked Heidi's girlfriend up in the workshop. I impersonated her. Then faked an injury and have been faking amnesia for two days and made a grass cat that got Kirby out in Hell…" She speedily said, all in one breath.

Hecate nodded as she took in the info, not seeming one bit surprised at the girl's ability to change into a plant. "That's quite a bit." She commented, tilting her head at Heidi before shrugging. "No worries, I'll just change her memory a bit. That way she won't blow up. As her teacher, it is not pretty to see Hades' kid channeling the great god himself." She grimaced and sat up. "It always makes me feel like he's nearby."

Hazel, as a plant, wilted. "I guess that could help. I don't even know if I can confess all that!" She waved her leaves frantically. "If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit of a...coward." She wilted again.

Hecate's eyebrows flew up and she smirked. "Well, I sure wouldn't admit to all that. I've done something _along _the lines of that and I confess that I simply fixed it by way of magic. I suppose that makes _me _a coward." She shrugged as her green aura glowed dimly. "I don't consider it cowardly simply because nobody should have to face down wrath like that."

Hazel shivered. "I guess...someone will have to do it." She sighed heavily before saying, "I will...I just need a few moments." She said, shifting a bit.

Hecate looked at her fellow goddess and tilted her head. "So, what's with the whole child get up? You usually only look like that when you are hanging around fires…" She held the word out as soon as she saw Hestia pointing at Heidi. "...Oh. Right, she's the embodiment of fire, to an extent." The goddess chuckled and folded her arms. "Sorry, I always forget that you can teleport to any flame and that _she _is a flame." Her words caused Hestia to smile softly and shake her head in amusement.

"I will be back." Hazel said after transforming into her rightful form in a flash of light. After that, she headed outside to get some desperately needed air and space.

Hecate blinked before looking at Hestia. "She _did _want me to do the memory spell, right? I was getting mixed signals."

Hestia raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Get started on it, you have done it many times, correct?"

"More like hundreds...or thousands, and I have at _least _hit Heidi ten times with it when she'd sneak around in places she wasn't supposed to be in." Hecate commented as she raised her hand, a magical circle with runes appearing beneath the slumbering bluenette. "I'm a pro."

Hestia simply smiled back as her book appeared in her hands and she began reading it again, practically ignoring the magical activity going on in front of her.

88888888

Hazel had the house well memorized by now. Because of this, She teleported into the workshop instead of walking this time. Now, she had nothing else to hide. She did wonder if Audrey was already awake, though. If she wasn't, she would have to wake her herself. No big deal either way.

"Princess?" She called, walking closer to where Audrey slept. "Princess, are you awake?" She asked, tilting her head.

There was a soft groan followed by a yawn. "Yes." Audrey murmured, still waking up a bit.

While she was still out of it, Hazel made her way over and grabbed her right hand. "So, how was your sleep?" She asked while releasing her arm from the chain and began to work on the other.

Audrey tilted her head and blinked a few times before rubbing at her eyes with her freed hand. "Best night sleep of my life. Why would my mother dislike being a heavy sleeper?" She asked aloud, closing her eyes in thought.

Once the other chain was removed, it disappeared along with the other chain. She, then lead the princess out of bed carefully. Once she was standing on her own, she flicked away the tv and the night stand and everything else she had for her. "I am glad you enjoyed it. It was my...pleasure." She said with a sad smile.

Audrey tilted her head upwards before looking back down at the girl. "Are you taking me elsewhere?" She asked, yawning once more before shaking her head.

She looked at the princess with softened eyes. She took the princess's hand again and dropped something very unexpected into it. It was her necklace. The one she asked Hazel to take. "No." She smiled a bit before turning to leave.

Audrey looked quite confused to say the least as she looked down at her necklace. The princess looked back up and stared at the girl in silence, having found that she didn't have the words at the moment.

Hazel looked over her shoulder, barely making eye contact. "Give it to her; the necklace. Tell her to search it...bye." After that, she left, leaving the door wide open for the real princess.

Audrey held the necklace up before sighing. Looking around the room, she walked over to a desk in the far corner of the room before opening a drawer and tossing it in. "I've always hated that camera." She mumbled before turning around and walking out the the door.

Hecate had to jump back as Heidi suddenly awoke and sat up. With a quick flick of her wrist, Hecate got rid of any sign of magic and jumped into a nearby portal, leaving Hestia as the only other goddess in the room.

Heidi blinked and looked around before looking at Hestia. "Did you use sleeping dust on me?"

Hestia looked at her innocently with her orange eyes before smiling. "Yes I did. Sleep therapy is wonderful for the anger issues." She told her and grabbed the angry pillow. "Are you still angry? Here is a pillow for the anger."

Heidi's eyes halved at the sight of it. "Do you have one for, "Aunt Hestia, you are confusing me?" She asked, placing a hand on her head as she stood up.

Hestia tilted her head before smiling and summoning a pillow with a question mark. "Will this do?"

"...I wasn't being serious." The bluenette deadpanned before beginning to walk into the kitchen. She looked at the food that was still there before tilting her head. "Hmm…" She hummed before shrugging and disregarding it as something she must have done before Hestia came over for therapy.

The goddess was about to move to another room when she heard a yawn, prompting her to turn and see Audrey walk into the kitchen with a thoughtful look on her face. Heidi raised an eyebrow before smiling. "Hey. Looks like _someone _slept well."

Audrey chuckled and ignored the nagging voice that was telling her to tell Heidi what happened to her over the past couple of days. "That is an understatement." She looked over her shoulder at the child version of Hestia in mild confusion. "Who is that?"

"That would be my Aunt Hestia in her child form. She was saying how I have anger issues and decided that therapy was the best." As Heidi said this, Hestia waved at them from the living room with a wide smile. "She learned from one of those Dummies Guide books."

Audrey slowly nodded as she looked away. "That is, admittingly, a bit weird."

"It's a lot weird." Heidi deadpanned before taking her hand and leading her to the living room. The goddess looked at Hestia before shaking her head. "Can you _please _look like an adult? The pillows are weird enough without seeing you in _that _form."

Hestia blinked before smiling and, instead of obeying Heidi, she simply disappeared from the living room. Heidi tilted her head in confusion and clicked her tongue. "I really should have seen that coming." She stated as the two sat down. Heidi pulled out her phone before blinking as she saw a text message she didn't remember sending out.

"What's wrong?" Audrey asked, noticing the amount of confusion on the goddess's face before looking at the text message. "Hecate? Didn't you say she was your teacher or something?" 

"Yep. She is indeed my teacher and it would seem as though I texted her to come here an hour ago." Heidi replied before sending out another text. "Let's see why."

Audrey raised an eyebrow before nearly jumping in surprise as a portal opened on the ceiling and Hecate landed in front of them in a long black dress. The goddess looked at the location of the portal in annoyance before snapping it away. "Morning, my dear student."

"Why did I text you?" Heidi asked, getting to the point as she knew Hecate could be one to babble.

Hecate shrugged as she patted off her dress. "Nothing important really, it had to do with Hestia and that sleeping dust she threw on you. She threw a _bit _too much if you know what I mean."

Heidi raised an eyebrow before tilting her head. "Huh, and here I thought she was more careful with that stuff." She commented before looking at Audrey. "Oh, hey, I have to go talk with a few people. It has to do with the Underworld." She said with a slight grimace before smiling softly.

"A few people?" Audrey, who wasn't going to be left behind this time, shook her head. "I'm coming with you."

Heidi blinked and smiling and shrugging. "Okay. I'm _sure _they wouldn't mind. Besides, you need some fresh air after all that sleep you got." She joked before looking back at Hecate. "They _are _still in Auradon, right?"

"The group that passed through the gate? Yep. All of them are in Auradon…" The goddess trailed off, thinking of the girl she had given the map to. "More or less."

"More or less? Should I be expecting a rescue mission for one of them due to a god?" Heidi asked as she stood up, prompting the princess to stand up as well.

Hecate shook her head. "Nope! No rescue missions needed. Anyway, I have some shadow business to attend to. You know how that is-" She said before suddenly falling into a portal that formed beneath her.

The two stared at the portal as it closed before Heidi shook her head. "And _that_, was my kooky teacher." She deadpanned before looking at Audrey with a smile. "She's a nutty goddess alright."

"No kidding." Audrey chuckled, biting her lip before abruptly hugging the goddess tightly. This appeared to surprise Heidi quite a bit as she blinked a few times before smiling and returning the hug.

The two separated and Heidi cleared her throat. "Well, now all we have to do is find that group. Shouldn't be too hard, it's almost as easy as finding me." She chuckled as her coat appeared on her.

"And you are _incredibly_ easy to spot." Audrey said with a smirk as the two headed for the door. The princess looked around before looking back up at Heidi in confusion. "Where did Kirby go?" 

"Ah, you know, just a good old trip to the Underworld to be with his mom after he destroyed the living room." The goddess said as she held the door open. "Then he found an animal in the house and chased it around a few times before trying to burn down the kitchen. It is safe to say he earned his trip."

The princess rolled her eyes in amusement. "You should _really _invest in some sort of fence or something, there are animals constantly running in and out of here."

"I blame Kirby." Heidi said before pulling out her ember and setting it on fire. "Time to go find the trouble." She said cheekily before the two vanished in a flash of light.

88888888

"You're out, Chester!" Deuce shouted.

Chester sighed. "Who said I was in!? I told you that I DID NOT want to be apart of this game!"

Triple G grabbed the nearby ball and said, "Well, now you don't have to...because you blew up." He chuckled while Chester rolled his eyes.

Currently, Ara and her crew were outside playing their very unusual/made up game. Well, Ara occupied herself with one of her many stress balls while the rest of her friends played their unusual/made up game. The game is called boom ball. Mainly because it's about throwing and catching a bomb. Something about that really caught the group's interest.

The ball casually landed near George's foot. George looked at the ball blankly. "I exploded." He stated.

Deuce smirked and said, "Well, George is out." He stood on his hind legs and cracked his neck.

Triple G smirked. "I guess it's just you and me, little man." He caught the red kickball that George threw to him. He squinted at the cat.

Deuce squinted back, as if they were in some type of stand off.

Ara looked over her shoulder to see the two going at it with eventually they could get a hold to. She shook her head at them and chuckled. "It's just a game, guys! It's not that serious!"

Triple G and Deuce turned to her in surprise. "Yes it is!" They both said in sync before battling it out again.

Ara rolled her eyes. Then she held up her stress ball, which turned into lava, and chuckled as she moved it around in her hands.

There was a familiar lightning strike beside her and she didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Whatcha up to, Thunderbolt?" Jupiter called to her.

"You are very bored." Ara stated, her eyes never leaving the ball.

Jupiter nodded. "Yes, yes I am." That is when his eyes caught the familiar sight. "Hey! Is that one of those shape-shifting stress balls? I love those things!"

Ara looked up at him in surprise before asking, "...Really?" She tilted her head at him. Then, she went under her cloak and dug into her shirt pocket. "Here. I have another. I always carry an extra just in case something happens to the first one." She held it out for him to take.

Jupiter smiled a bit before taking it. "Thanks. After I'm done I will give it back." He said, squishing it. That's when it turned into a ball of mud. "Heh, heh. Cool." He mumbled to himself as he began to play with the stress ball himself.

About a hundred feet away, a flash appeared to reveal two women. Heidi and Audrey. The goddess was holding onto her companion tightly so that the princess didn't fall over from the sensation of the teleportation. "I will _never _get used to that." Audrey muttered, using Heidi as a way to steady herself.

Heidi looked at her with a sheepish look. "Sorry, I didn't think it would take me ten tries to find them. I forgot that I don't recognize their signatures that well." She explained, scratching the back of her head as she checked the girl over.

"YOU. ARE. OUT!" Deuce shouted. After that, he started to shuffle in victory.

Triple G scoffed. "Oh please. I am sure you cheated. You must have. Any other time, I would've won." He folded his arms over his chest.

"Buuuut…" Deuce begins. "This is not any other time! I won! You lose! Ha ha!" He continued his victory dance. Apparently, it included break dancing and doing the worm.

Ara shook her head at them. "Still not that serious." She stated with a chuckle while Triple G grumbled to himself over losing to a cat.

The two women watching from afar looked equally confused before Heidi chuckled and shook her head. "Audrey, meet the troublemakers. They are the people I have to talk to concerning the Underworld."

Audrey tilted her head and looked at them all. "_Them_? They all look my age and _that _one is a cat." She said incredulously, shaking her head before looking up at Heidi. "I think you've got the wrong group."

"On the contrary, they are _indeed _the group. I never said they were old people or gods." Heidi said in amusement before noticing something. "I hate to only inform you of this now, but you...never got changed. Pajamas."

Audrey eyeballed her before looking down and gaping. "Ugh, I must have forgotten!" She exclaimed, quickly moving behind Heidi as if the goddess was a pillar of some sort.

Heidi raised an eyebrow before lifting her hand and snapping her finger, immediately changing the princess's outfit into a short pink dress and a pair of sparkly pink heels. "No worries. I got you covered." She said casually, taking the princess by the hand before beginning to walk again.

Audrey looked dumbfounded at this and looked herself over. "Have you always been able to do that?"

Heidi shrugged and smiled. "Nope. Learned it a couple months ago from Hecate. I just never found a reason to use it around you. I only have one outfit." She said with a small laugh, prompting the princess to shake her head in exasperation.

Deuce was currently spinning on his head. Afterward, he went into a one handed headstand; he tilted his head. He saw two upside down people walking toward them. He recognised one of them immediately and went back on all fours. "Sup, dudette!" She said, shaking off his dizziness.

That's when they all turned to her in surprise, then sent them their own greetings. George mostly waved and Chester tipped his hat to her in recognition.

Ara stood, then turned her attention to the two. "Hey, Heidi." She folded her arms calmly while Triple G said his own greeting.

"Good morning! Hope your night went well." He said, coming up to meet her as well.

Jupiter raised his eyebrow and stood. Well...his attention was still on the stress ball, but he waved in greeting instead of speaking.

Heidi smiled while Audrey, on the other hand, stared at them all in confusion. "Hello, everyone." She said before stopping and looking at Audrey. "It's okay, they are friends of mine." She murmured before looking back up at them. "I _would _say my night went as planned had not Aunt Hestia turned it into an all-night therapy session. I only got some sleep when she knocked me out with sleeping dust." She said in amusement, tilting her head at the thought of her aunt.

Ara chuckled at that. "Ahh, so she used dust in this dimension too, eh? I am glad to see somethings aren't that different." Ara turned her head to the left, looking for something before saying, "Just so you know, my mom will be here in a little bit."

Heidi nodded at that, rubbing her chin with her free hand. "Good. I have to talk to you guys about something. It's important that all of you hear it." She said, closing her eyes as she thought about something.

Ara glanced at everyone and they all shrugged in return. "Ooookaaay…" But then she thought of something. "You might need to catch Hazel on her own. I, honestly, haven't seen her since the fight." She said, sadly.

The goddess frowned at that and opened her eyes. "Hmm. I'll ask Hermes to help me when he gets here." An exasperated look replaced her concern as her eyes halved. "He's racing over here for some odd reason."

Ara nodded, but before she could respond, she heard, "Good morning everyone!" From her mother wearing her dazzling white ice dress.

Ara smiled at her while Elsa glared at Jupiter for a few seconds. He returned it also before they went back to smiling at everyone else.

"Good morning, mom. Heidi wanted to talk to us." She said calmly. Elsa responded by smiling at the young goddess, waiting for her to speak.

Heidi smiled back and cleared her throat. "Well, we have to discuss when you are-" She suddenly stopped and looked towards the sky as if she had heard something. Seconds passed before there was a boom followed by a second boom.

"HEIDI! WE HAVE A HUGE, AND I MEAN _HUGE _ISSUE!" A voice yelled from the sky, prompting Heidi to facepalm.

"Losing a letter addressed to some poor sap from Zeus is _not _a huge problem Hermes!" The goddess called out, looking at the group with an exasperated look as Hermes landed a bit away from the group.

"That only happened once and I got it to that guy in _no _time." Hermes responded, completely ignoring the others as he zipped over to her. "This is something _worse_, and incredibly urgent."

Heidi raised an eyebrow and looked at the group then at the princess at her side. "I'm sorry, I should go find out what's the problem before he loses his mind." She told them all as she shook her head.

Ara blinked before saying, "Um, okay then. We'll be around." She said with a smile. The others in the group nodded with smiles of their own.

Heidi smiled gratefully before glancing at Audrey and tossing her a remote. "Press that red button if you want to leave. Just in case Hermes takes too long." She told her with softened eyes before looking at Hermes. "Let's get this over with, I still need to talk with them." Hermes nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder before the two zipped away into the sky.

Triple G scratched his head. "Well...that was awkward." He stated, still keeping his smile.

Ara shrugged. "Eh. I bet it's more god stuff." She put her hands on her pockets. "Well, back to what we were doing. Oh, and you." She called to Audrey. "You can chill with us. Don't worry, we've been told we're the life of every party."

"Ain't that the truth." George agreed, picking up the kickball.

Audrey looked at them before _very _reluctantly approaching them with a cautious expression, keeping the remote tightly in her hand as if she wanted to leave at any moment.

…

Heidi was strolling alongside Hermes in a nearby forest as the two talked about the _little_ cross-dimensional visitor problem. Turns out the problem had been upped to "HUGE PROBLEM!" by Hermes and that is why he had interrupted her. He had already informed her of his worries by this point, and there were quite a few, and now that he was calmer they were trying to discuss some things.

"First it was just one group and now we got another Elsa running around." Hermes commented, glancing upward at the cloudy sky. "It would seem as though the other Hades is letting anybody through nowadays." 

Heidi shook her head. "Even if he was, I don't see how they all managed to leave the Underworld on our end." She let out a sigh and folded her arms. "Do you know if Hecate was down there at that very moment?"

Hermes looked thoughtful before shaking his head. "Last I heard she was hanging out in the shadow dimension for a year...something about a "Ward growing powerful" and how she needed to "Increase the chains."

The goddess looked confused before looking towards the sky. "Why am I surprised to hear of her doing such a thing?" She muttered, slightly disturbed about the idea that there was something powerful in the shadow dimension.

The blonde god beside her shrugged before stopping. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, almost as if he was listening for something. Then without warning, he grabbed her by the wrist and muttered something under his breath before opening his eyes and looking at her. "We've got company. Stay quiet."

Heidi was about to protest when she saw the unusually serious look on her partner's face. With a hesitant nod and a deep breath, she matched his gaze with an emotionless look. "Who?" She whispered, her voice barely audible.

Hermes, however, heard it and shook his head. "Other gods...Chariots. Going invisible, now."

Before she could reply, she felt a surge of magic closing in on them along with the sound of a deep rumble. Hermes grimaced before turning them both invisible without a second thought.

Just as he did that, the forest around them began to shift and change as the trees were forcibly moved. The once dense forest soon became a clearing with the trees blocking every last escape route. As if that wasn't enough, thorn-covered vines shot out of the ground and intertwined themselves so that even the smallest openings weren't available to the two.

Up in the sky above the forest was a blonde woman in a long green dress. She had countless flowers in her long golden locks while her dress also appeared to be covered in them. The golden chariot she was currently in was decorated with the most beautiful flowers in all of history. Muttering something in an ancient language she halted the twin golden dragons pulling her chariot and gazed down at the clearing she had formed. "Hermes and Heidiana! You have been found guilty of allowing the use of the last gateway!" She boomed, retrieving a curved golden sword from her side before pointing it at the clearing.

As she made this announcement, another golden chariot arrived and glided opposite of her. The god smirked and looked down at the clearing. "Seems like the Tyke and Hermes are hiding!" He said with a chuckle.

Heidi resisted the urge to yell at the god as she bit her lip. _Apollo and Demeter...Didn't see that team up coming._

Apollo shook his head as the two glowing horses pulling his chariot neighed. "They won't be staying invisible for long, Artemis is setting up down there for an all out arrow _decimation_."

Demeter's brown eyes narrowed when she heard that. "We must bring them unharmed to Zeus. As much as I would prefer for _his _spawn to be killed here, Zeus made it clear that he wants to deal with them himself." She stated, spinning the sword before putting it back.

Apollo clicked his tongue and shrugged. "No worries, if they _do _get injured, which would be a surprise since they are gods-" He almost laughed until he saw the look on the elder goddess's face. "-I'll heal them." He muttered out before grimacing and choosing to look at the school in the distance. "I wonder if they can see us from there." He wondered aloud, rubbing his chin before looking back at Demeter. "Not like they'd try to _stop _us or anything-That would be _craaazy!_"

Demeter didn't look amused as she waved her hand through the air. Turning her gaze to the clearing, she shook her head as she saw no sign of the two gods making any attempt to reveal themselves. "If you do not wish to surrender on your own accord, we shall be forced to retrieve you using any force necessary." As she said this, the sky around them began to darken while the temperature dropped to freezing. Lifting both hands high into the sky, she took a breath before throwing them down, a blizzard unlike anything ever seen descending with the simple action.

Apollo whistled in approval as the winds began picking up wildly. "Now I know why they always told me to never get on your bad side." He commented, looking at the clearing that was quickly becoming covered in snow.

Demeter ignored him as she searched for the sign of the two gods. Finally, she saw it...One patch of land that was staying thawed and alive as if there wasn't a blizzard going on. "There!" She pointed at the patch before frowning and flicking her wrist up.

Immediately, the thorn-covered vines shot out towards the patch, prompting the blue-haired goddess to become visible and shoot a blast of flames at them. The vines quickly caught on fire before, surprisingly, turning to ash and blowing away in the breeze. The younger goddess looked up at both of them before scowling. "Quite the spectacle you are creating, Demeter!" She called out, forming a barrier of fire as dagger-like ice began falling from the sky.

Demeter looked impassive as she glanced at Apollo. "Tell Artemis to begin. If Heidiana is in danger, Hermes will turn visible and try to protect her. It will be easy to retrieve them in a rain of arrows."

Apollo offered her a mock salute before making this strange bird call while grabbing his bow from his back. "I'm sure Zeus wouldn't mind a few scratches, he's fried her in worse conditions." He commented before drawing an arrow and aiming it at the blue-haired goddess's head. He inwardly grimaced at the idea of _actually _putting an arrow in the kid's head, that time he spent training her certainly changed his view of her, and with a sigh he let the arrow go.

Heidi wouldn't have had a chance of dodging it, so when she saw the arrow hit the ground only inches from where her head had been she looked up at the sun god in confusion. _He...missed?_

Before she could ask him, there was a loud cry before several more warlike cries followed it. "I do not wish to do this, Heidiana!"

_Artemis. Of course she is here… _Heidi thought, reaching into her pocket for her ember as she kept a calm expression on her face. "And I do not wish to fight back, Artemis." She stated as she drew out her ember. "But if it shall keep me from an eternity in Hell than I shall gladly fight you."

Demeter looked quite puzzled when she heard that. "How could she have possibly known that?" She asked, tilting her head as she placed a hand on her chariot.

Apollo shrugged again and glanced at her. "You don't know?" When the puzzled look didn't clear, he shook his head. "Zeus threatened her before with locking her in the Underworld. He never actually followed through, mainly because she abides by the rules and sticks to Hermes like glue, but that threat has always been looming over her."

Demeter's eyes narrowed and turned her gaze to the flame-covered goddess below. The blizzard continued to rage as the unusual sound of thunder boomed around them, a clear sign that Zeus was watching them closely. The elder goddess closed her eyes as she felt the wind around her speed up while the snowflakes hardened into ice. "It is truly a shame that it has taken this long for my brother to act on his threat." She stated, her voice as cold as the frigid temperature. Her eyes opened and a green glow glittered within them as the forest beneath her began to grow more and more dense. "No matter, it shall come to pass that she shall face the same fate as her father. Eternal Imprisonment."

Apollo frowned when he heard that, lowering his bow and glancing at the other blonde as a blue bolt of lightning lit up the darkened area. _Wait...So, Demeter hates Heidi because Hades tried to steal Demeter's daughter all those years ago? She __**still **__hates him for it? _He grimaced and looked down at Heidi. _Poor kid...Having to face Demeter's wrath just because she can't get over a grudge. _Part of him considered the idea of rebelling and calling off Artemis, not to mention helping Hermes and Heidi out, but the other part knew that he would _also _get in trouble. And he was _not _going to be transformed into a mortal for a _third _time! So with a deep sigh, he put his bow on his back and watched the scene in silence.

Demeter pursed her lips at his reaction before looking back down at the clearing. "Artemis!" She didn't receive a reply as expected. "Do not hesitate because of who she is! Heidiana and Hermes have gone against our oldest rule and deserve to face punishment worthy of their crime!" She declared as a lightning bolt struck the ground nearby.

Heidi rolled her eyes as she made the fire barrier larger. "Well, it's not like anyone told me about that stupid rule!" She exclaimed as her ember turned into a black shield with glowing blue lines. The goddess formed a second shield out of gold before clicking her tongue. "Hermes, you've gotta help me out with this. Today is _not_ the day I'm turning into a target for Artemis and her hunters."

Hermes let out a chuckle and turned visible next to her, taking the golden shield with a smirk as golden armor appeared on him. "That makes two of us. Maybe if we fight long enough our dimensional visitors will notice and join in."

Heidi raised an eyebrow as her outfit shifted to a long flowing black dress while stygian iron armor appeared on her shoulders, chest, and wrists with the strange metal appearing to glow a deep purple. Her black boots were also covered in the iron armor as a flame symbol appeared on them. To finish the look, a helmet of the same material appeared on her head, the helmet covered most of her face and made her eyes appear a menacing red. "Why would they interfere with this, Hermes? This storm would scare _anyone _away." She looked down at the shield attached to her arm before looking back at him. "We are gods, they are not. They have no reason to help us fight."

Hermes chuckled and smirked mysteriously. "Ah, but that hasn't stopped them before. Besides...I have a feeling they _do _have a reason to fight, and not just because of you." He said, floating a bit in the air as he saw Heidi's barrier grow around her.

The flaming goddess shook her head as her hair roared to life. "That is where we meet a disagreement, Hermes." Heidi stated, her shield erupting into flames as well.

The god shrugged with a crooked smile. "Perhaps we can discuss this _after _we defeat Artemis, Apollo, and Demeter?"

"_If _we defeat them. There are only two of us versus three and all of Artemis' hunters." Heidi reminded him as her magic swirled around her.

Hermes landed next to her as they heard the hunters let out another warlike hoot. "Well, more like Artemis and Demeter. Apollo already gave up when he purposefully missed you." He informed her before a golden sword appeared in his free hand.

"Huh, I guess I'll have to thank him later." Heidi muttered before forming a spear out of her fire. "For now, we have a bunch of ladies to knock out."

The two shared a smirk before falling into defensive stances. "Let's see how well they trained you." Hermes said, looking at all the hidden hunters.

Heidi chuckled as Artemis let out a cry in ancient greek. "Perfect time to test things out, no?"

As the hunters armed their bows, Hermes shrugged with a carefree look. "Nothing like a real battle to prove how skilled you are."

Heidi twirled the spear before glancing back at him. "True." Flames licked off her skin as a ring of fire surrounded the two gods. "Without further ado, shall we do this?"

The god stretched one last time before nodding. "We shall."

And the Hunters attacked as the blizzard grew in strength, the thunder growing louder while the lightning strikes grew more frequent. The storm could be seen from miles while its chilling temperature reached the school, freezing small portions of the building in its icy rage.

Demeter seethed as she watched the two begin to fight the countless hunters. In her anger, the forest began turning a sickly color while the storm grew in intensity. _Those two believe they can defeat all of us? _She thought as thunder rumbled with her rage. "Fools…" She muttered before looking at Apollo. "Are you not assisting your sister?"

Apollo shook his head, keeping his gaze on the school in the distance. "Artemis has it handled, she's taken down more with less. Don't worry about it." He said, not appearing to care one bit about the situation.

Demeter's eyebrows flew up in surprise at how the god was acting. _Strange...He wouldn't throw away a chance to fight alongside Artemis. She hardly ever offers him this chance. _The goddess looked at him and her eyes softened a bit. _Must be a sibling related issue. _She thought before shaking her head as her gaze quickly turned cold. Lifting a hand, she plunged the temperature to an arctic degree, hoping that it might end up freezing Heidi. _If I freeze her that will make this much easier. _

Apollo frowned at the drop in temperature before lifting his bow and arming it. _I will regret this, but I can't let Zeus do what he wants to do when Heidi knew nothing of the law...Even if she is a brat. _His gaze flickered down the arrow of light before he let out a small sigh. "If there is anyone out there...anyone at all, don't let her do this." He whispered, his message going into the arrow as light swirled around it. Aiming it at the school's roof, he let the arrow go. He watched it fly threw the air before it the highest part of the roof, exploding into a golden beam of light that cleared the sky above it of all the clouds.

Demeter shot the god a confused look as she saw him begin to take off. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Olympus. My sister has it handled." Apollo stated before taking off into the sky aboard his chariot.

The elder goddess watched him before noticing the pillar of light over at the school. She tilted her head a bit as she saw it continue to glow. "Interesting…" She hummed, finding the sight of it to be rather peculiar. It wasn't everyday you saw such a sight in Auradon, the land that has forsaken their past of magic. Demeter didn't pay the pillar too much attention, it would disappear soon enough, and she turned her gaze back to the battle that was ensuing beneath her.

_With any luck...They will tire themselves out and surrender. _She thought, not realizing that this was the last thing these two gods in particular would do. In fact, they were _literally _going to fight until the _Hunters _were the ones tired out and surrendering. Ah, but it is not like Demeter would know this.

…...

Ara's head whipped to the direction of the storm as soon as it began. That was no ordinary storm. That she was sure of. That storm felt ominous and threatening. It felt unnatural even. It was an awful feeling.

Elsa and Jupiter had a similar reaction as they saw the giant storm form. Jupiter had his eyebrow raised in initial confusion, before his gaze turned serious.

Triple G looked up at the sky in a mixture of fear and awe. "Did you guys see that? It came out of nowhere."

Chester shivered. "Most likely the work of the gods."

"Completely the work of the gods." Jupiter confirmed.

That was enough for Elsa to say, "We need to get inside. Now." She said, beginning to lead Ara within the school building while Jupiter kept a close eye on the storm.

Chester called to Audrey with urgency. "Excuse me, princess, but we should _really _be heading inside!" He waved to her with his paws.

Audrey looked at him before looking back down at the button. "I will be heading home. It's god-proof." She said simply, her frown deepening for a moment before she pressed it and disappeared in a bright blue light.

Triple G shrugged. "Well, at least one of us will live on." He put his hands in his pockets casually.

Ara turned to look at him. "No one is going to die." She said, right before she saw something zip to the roof of the school. "Wait, what was that?" She teleported out of her mother's grasp, to see a bright, golden light. It was hard to see exactly what it was at this angle, but she knew it was a lot of light.

Jupiter looked at the light with interest. "Oh. It's a message." He said, still looking at the light.

Ara turned to him and asked, "From whom?"

He shrugged in answer. Elsa, on the other hand, said, "Does it really matter? It's not our business. We should be taking cover." She said sternly.

Ara nodded at her mother. "Okay, but I have to at least check it out first." She said, preparing to fly up there and see.

"What!?" Elsa asked, completely not understanding.

Jupiter shrugged. "I think she should do it. She can handle herself."

Elsa couldn't help her eye twitching when she heard that. "I...say she should go take cover."

"I think she should go check it out." He stated obviously annoyed with the woman.

Aaaaand that is when the argument broke out. The boys just looked at the two of them shout at each other in confusion. Ara blinked at them and face-palmed. As of her hand hitting her head triggered her brain, she had the idea to let them argue while she checked that mysterious light out.

So, she did. It took no effort for the girl to float to the roof of the school. The only trouble was that the light was even brighter up close. When she stood on the roof, it was even worse. She has to rub her eyes multiple times for them to adjust enough.

When she did adjust her eyes, they widened. They searched the once boring school roof, now seeing golden light reflect off of every surface. Everything was so beautiful now. "This...is cool." She said to herself as she spun around, taking in the scene.

She smiled at everything, nearly forgetting why she was there in the first place. That was until she saw an arrow stuck into the roof. It seemed to be radiating with the same golden energy the roof was. She raised her eyebrow, before approaching it slowly.

Once she was close enough, she looked it over. Concluding that it wasn't going to explode, she got down on her knees and ripped it from the surface of the roof. She, then, looked at the glowing arrow in amazement.

Suddenly, the glowing arrow was covered in a swirling light before the sound of someone whispering appeared. The voice was incredibly quiet, yet it held a great amount of concern to it. _"Demeter is attacking." _The message was simple as it continued to be repeated in a foreboding way, almost like an alarm.

Ara's eyes widened, looking at the arrow. "Demeter is attacking. Who is she attacking?" She thought before she remembered how frantic Hermes was earlier. She had never seen him So panicked. "Oh brother…"

It didn't take Ara long to try and see who it was referring to. "Who? Who is she attacking? There has to be more details…" Then she blinked. "Why don't I feel weird for talking to an arrow?" She asked herself.

The arrow's light increased a bit as the voice grew louder. _"The Tyke and Hermes, he just sent Ares after them since Demeter is taking too long." _The voice informed her before going silent.

Ara gasped at that nearly dropping the arrow. "Ares...the one who breaks bones…" She groaned before saying, "Of course." Her head then snapped in the direction of the storm and her anger blazed.

It didn't take her long to make her decision. She flew off of the roof and landed near the boys. "Guys, I have to go _now._ Heidi is in serious trouble." She hurriedly handed to arrow to George, whom looked at her in shock.

"Wait, what!? You're going to go into _that!?" _Triple G said, pointing to the wild storm.

Ara stood taller and said, "I have to. I made a promise that I will always defend her, and _I mean_ no matter what." She gave him a smirk and rocketed off in the direction of the storm, before he could tell her anything to make her change her mind.


	33. Teamwork

Heidi let out a growl as she continued on sending blast after blast of magic at the Hunters. "Hermes! We are _not _making that much of a dent and Demeter is dropping the temperature some more!" She called out as she sent a hand out, a massive fire-like shield appearing in front of her to protect her from countless arrows aimed at her.

Hermes was moving so fast that he was a golden blur at this point. He stopped as he took out three hunters on his own. "I didn't know Artemis had _this _many hunters. Where do you _hide _all of these ladies?" He asked the hidden goddess before beginning to zip around again.

An arrow made of a silver light shot out and almost hit the blur as the owner of the arrow frowned. "That is none of your business. It would be best of you to stop before Zeus sends someone else!" She told the two, silently hoping her words would make Heidi, at least, stop in her fighting.

Heidi shook her head as a circle of blue fire surrounded her before roaring high into the air. "I can't do that, Artemis! Zeus needs to shut his piehole and stop whining, I didn't let those people in they let _themselves _in!" Heidi shouted, and in her irate behavior sent a blast of magic that exploded and sent several of the hunters flying back into the forest. "I am _not _at fault!"

Artemis clicked her tongue and formed another arrow. "You are in charge of the Underworld, therefore it is you responsibility-"

Heidi's head snapped in the direction of the goddess's voice and sent a blast of magic that managed to catch the normally calm Artemis off guard. "Will you all just _shut up _about that? You people never told me anything! The only time you tell me is when you try to lock me up for eternity in Hell!"

Fire began to spread across the field and several hunters had to jump into nearby trees as Heidi somehow managed to keep the flames ignited despite the conditions. The blue-haired woman frowned before her magic swirled around her as she muttered something under her breath. Without warning, the magic flew off of her and hit countless hunters, sending them away in a golden light before flying high up into the sky.

Demeter quickly batted the spell away like it was nothing before raising her hand into the air. At this simple gesture, the storm, somehow, managed to turn even more deadly as large balls of hail began falling along with the ice.

Heidi merely summoned a bubble of pure fire to encase herself in as she continued to stare down the hidden goddess. "If you truly want to bring me in, then _fight_. You are holding back Artemis and I do _not _appreciate that! Either you fight or you leave." She stated with a glare, the ember in her hand turning into a bow. "Don't make me come over there."

Artemis's eyes narrowed at that and she watched the younger goddess carefully. With one quick movement, the woman climbed up a tree before turning into a hawk.

Heidi raised an eyebrow as she saw the hunters all stop what they were doing. "You...are _leaving_?"

Hermes stopped moving and looked equally as confused before his eyes widened. "She is leaving because we are getting someone _else_…"

Heidi looked at him before looking up at the sky for an oncoming chariot, not paying the fleeing hunters any attention as she watched for another threat.

That's when a purple flash was seen in the sky and after that, a purple thunderbolt struck the ground. In place of the bolt, stood Ara, speedily running towards Hermes and Heidi looking as frantic as ever. "I have...some _really _bad news." She said, not minding the conditions. The hail automatically being repelled from her.

Both gods looked at her and Heidi gaped while Hermes smirked. The god chuckled and shook his head. "Make that two people. We are getting _two _people."

Heidi looked at him before blinking in realization. "_That's _why Artemis left!" She quickly turned to look at Ara. "She _left _because she can't attack mortals all willy nilly like she can with us!" She exclaimed before looking up at Demeter. "She doesn't care though, it's not like this is the first time she's wreaked havoc on mankind for a god-related reason."

Ara blinked before saying, "I guess that's nice, but about that bad news, yes. Umm, a message arrow was sent to the top of the school. It told me what was going on." Them she took a deep breath. "It also told me that Ares was on his way." She said with a wince.

"Ares?" The two said in almost perfect sync. Heidi let out a groan and quickly transformed her bow into a sword. "That stupid old fart is trying to _kill _us now!"

"It would seem as though he tossed out the "Bring them here unharmed" thing." Hermes agreed, shaking his head with a frown.

Ara's eyes darted around before saying, "I can help. Heidi, let me help." She knew it was not going to be easy to convince her.

"No. Ares does not _harm _people, he kills them in the most brutal way possible." Heidi said quickly before looking at Hermes. "We need to take Demeter down as well, start thinking." She told him, prompting him to nod and look away. When the goddess returned her glowing red gaze, she frowned and placed her hand on her hip. "There is no chance I am letting you remain in this area while Zeus tries to kill the both of us."

Ara threw her arms up and scoffed. "Oh, come on! I am literally immune to every aspect of this storm and I can't help the slightest!? I am an asset!" She said, gesturing to the troubled sky. "I'm not going anywhere." She replied.

The glowing red light seemed to flare as Heidi let out a huff. "The _only _people who are going to be doing anything are Hermes and I. This is _our _crime and even though we did not do it on purpose, we have to be the ones to fight for our freedom. _I _will be fighting Ares and Hermes will _try _to take down Demeter." She said sternly, unconsciously causing her hair to flame up and crackle.

Ara's eyes widened before squinting. "This is about me, isn't it? Crossing into your world?!" She did not wait for Heidi to respond before her anger flared and she felt the burn of her magic all over her body. "This is not your crime. This is mine! I am the one who made my own decision to cross!" She glowed a vibrant purple as she spoke. "I am not going anywhere!" Now, purple thunderbolts were visible in the sky, as if the weather wasn't already wild.

The fire surrounding the goddess turned a glowing white, but before she could explode she was stopped by Hermes. Heidi's head whipped in his direction and she let out a grumble. "What?" She hissed out, her fist covered in white fire.

Hermes looked past the enraged woman and looked at the angered girl. "You see, it _is _our fault. We...are supposed to be on guard at all times and stop all those who wish to enter. Not once in thousands of years has an individual been able to escape the Underworld without getting thrown back into their dimension. When you all came in as one big group, you guys sent off a _lot _of alarms. They almost considered it to be a mistake until they noticed another pass through on their own. Your mom. As soon as they saw that, it was over for the both of us." He explained in a calm tone, gently looking at them both before shaking his head. "Even though Heidi didn't know, she _is _at fault as she is the Goddess of the Underworld at the moment. It would have been the same if Hades was in charge."

Ara's expression remained unchanged. If anything her glow brightened with her determination and courage. "What do you expect me to do now? Run off with my tail tucked between my legs? I made a promise." She folded her arms. "I still hold blame. I knew this could be bad, but I did it anyway. Hazel tried to tell me, but I didn't listen. If I did, we wouldn't be in this mess." She turned away from them. "I defend my friends. If we go down, we go together. I. Am. Not. Going." Ara sent out a mental signal to anyone that would listen.

It was just a quick message about how she would be helping out with this fiasco. Hopefully Hazel would receive it. Ara had no idea where she was. Ara was certain that her mother heard her.

Hermes sighed before looking at Heidi. "Change of plans, _you _will take Demeter. I'll handle Ares." He said, eyes locking onto the red glowing orbs. "You've always wanted to take her down, so here's your chance."

Heidi's frown twitched as she looked back at Ara. "What about her?"

"Don't worry about her, I'll watch her. If I could watch your back and take down Hunters, this will be a piece of cake." The god reassured her, watching as the woman looked down in thought.

Ara rolled her eyes. _"Yay, a chaperone…" _She thought mindlessly._ "What do they think I am? Five!?"_ Ara blinked with halved eyes.

Heidi finally looked back up and slowly nodded. "Fine." She whipped around before he could say anything and frowned. "But if something happens...you will be _getting _it." She said with a flare of her glowing red eyes.

Hermes shrugged and smirked. "I move faster than the speed of light, I should be the one worried about you. Going up against an elder goddess? It would be like pitting you up against Hades." He told her with mischief entering his eyes.

The woman scoffed and shook her head. "She will be easy." She stated as her body was covered in the white flames. "I'll have her down in thirty minutes." The goddess said with a small smirk before flying off into the sky directly towards Demeter.

Ara glanced at her, before folding her arms, her glow fading as she regained her calm. _"I guess they've got it handled. Maybe I should leave. I mean, if they can beat them easily, then they really don't need me. At that point, I would just be a cheerleader." _Ara shrugged at the thought. _"I guess I can stick around if they need my help, but if they don't, even better for me."_ She thought with a harsh tone, before stepping back a bit.

Hermes continued to watch the flaming goddess until he noticed her beginning to go after Demeter, as soon as he saw that he looked back down and grinned. "As for _you_-" He said while looking at the girl. "I need you to help me knock Ares unconscious."

Ara's expression couldn't be more confused. "You need me to _who_ and a _what_ now?" She said as her eyebrow raised high.

Hermes chuckled and tilted his head. "When I told Heidi to go after Demeter that was _me _getting _her_ out of the way. She was _much _more prepared to go after Ares, unlike myself, and now I find that I will simply be distracting Ares while she takes care of Demeter. In other words, I need _you _to do something that _always _manages to knock that guy out." His grin widened as he looked up. "Just do what Zeus does, strike him with the most lightning you can. Ares can't handle electricity that well and he goes down whenever Zeus is angry."

Ara nodded in understanding before feeling a sense of panic. "Do what Zeus does? I don't...I've never." She took a minute to gather her thoughts. "I don't even think I have used that much magic before…" She thought with owlish eyes.

Hermes shrugged. "Then just zap him. No grandiose lightning strikes needed, if you get him enough times he'll feel it sooner or later. As soon as he's down I'll send him back to Olympus."

Ara nodded and tilted her head. "Alright. I can work with that." She folded her arms with a small smirk.

Hermes clapped his hands together and smirked back. "Perfect! I'll be the one distracting him and you just need to find a moment to hit while I talk with him."

Ara nodded. "Gotcha." She offered him another smirk.

Hermes held up a hand as he heard something in the distance. "And, just so he doesn't go straight for you, I will put you under a cloak that will hide your signature. If he can't sense you then he'll just focus on me." He explained before snapping his finger and turning her completely invisible. "Even if you can turn invisible or something he could still find you. Anyway, you'll know when to hit him."

She blinked for a moment before giving him two thumbs up. With that, she ran out of the way. It was mostly to make sure she stayed hidden.

Not even a second later, a heavily armored Ares landed on the ground. Looking up at the messenger god, he smirked and chuckled. **"Hermes, it's a surprise to see you down here while **_**she **_**is the one fighting an elder goddess." **Ares said, his voice menacingly deep while his blood red eyes seemed to glow.

Hermes shrugged and smiled lazily. "Ah, you know how it is. She has a vendetta against Demeter and I figured I'd let her handle that woman." He looked up and nodded in approval as he saw Heidi send a massive fireball at Demeter. "I'd say she's doing pretty good. What do you think?" He asked.

Ares looked up and chuckled. **"I would have to agree with you. I haven't seen that much rage in her in a long time." **He said, continuing to admire the battle going on above him.

Hermes nodded before disappearing in a golden flash for a second or so before appearing again with the god's helmet in his hands. "Truly terrifying." He said before glancing in the direction of where he knew Ara was and winking at her before returning his gaze to the sky. "It's almost like Hades or even _Zeus_ is right above us."

Ara perked up at that, and blinked. _"That must be the signal...what was I supposed to do again?" _Now she wanted to face-palm, but she restrained. _"I am supposed to shock him, right shock him!" _She thought as she began to charge her magic. Right when she was about to release her purple magic, a thought went through her head. _"Wait, Jupiter said if I wanted to utilize the fullness of the lightning, I would have to pull it from the sky." _She looked up at the magic filled sky and shrugged. _"It is definitely powerful up there. Oh, well. I trust Jupiter's judgement." _She thought, but she was unaware that she had been charging her magic the whole time she went through her thoughts.

She stretched her arm up to the sky, her magic at the ready. _"Well, here goes nothing." _That's when she jerked her arm downward. To her amazement, more than a dozen multicolored thunderbolts came down on the unsuspecting god and struck him head on.

Ara raised an eyebrow and looked around, trying to see if that was someone else because the lightning was still going. When it finally disappeared, Ara blinked.

Hermes blinked before laughing as Ares crumpled to the ground. With a snap of his finger, Ara was now visible and Ares was sent away in a golden flash. The god looked at her before looking up at the sky. "If those bolts had been blue I would have guessed that Zeus smited his own son on the spot!" He looked down and grinned. "_Nice_!"

Ara, who was surprised at herself, blinked before looking at him. "Uhh...your welcome?" She gave him a small smile.

Hermes gave her a thumbs up before looking at the ongoing battle above him. He tilted his head as soon as he saw Heidi wrap a fire whip around the elder goddess and begin floating down. "Huh, she works fast. I should ask Hades what his training schedule with her was like." He said to himself, seeming unconcerned with how his partner was treating her opponent.

Ara chuckled and smiled at him. She looked at her clothing to find no sut this time. She _had_ to thank Jupiter later for lightning proof clothing. After she decided that, she turned to Heidi and the wrapped goddess, rainbow lightning still flickering around her body.

Heidi landed in front of the two and kept a tight hold on the still conscious Demeter. "We came to an agreement after I threatened to burn a few of her gardens." Heidi said pleasantly before shooting Demeter a glare. "_Didn't we_?"

Demeter gave her a nasty glare. "A few? You threatened much more than that. I _had _to agree, otherwise most of everything-"

"Blah, blah. Anyway-" Heidi rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "She agreed to talk to Zeus as it would seem that only a few of the gods want to see us face punishment."

Hermes looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"I'm good at this, Hermes." Heidi said with a smirk before looking at Demeter. "You are to go straight to Zeus, if you do not my demons will raid every last little garden."

Demeter glowered and huffed. "Fine. Let me go."

Heidi released her and caused the whip to disappear, prompting Demeter to immediately disappear. The chariot that belonged to her soon left as the storm began to calm down dramatically.

Ara sighed. "Glad that's over." She smiled before turning to Hermes. "By the way, we make an awesome team." She folded her arms, looking at the clearing sky.

Hermes chuckled as his armor disappeared along with the sword and shield. "I tend to make _any _team awesome as I am, as she puts it-" He gestured to Heidi. "The one who blabs."

Heidi smirked as her armor disappeared as well. "You are a good distraction." She said with a chuckle, patting off the leaves that had ended up on her long black dress.

"And Heidi, you should've seen what I did!" She exclaimed while bouncing around. "I called on so much magic that my lightning turned rainbow! It almost makes me feel bad for Ares. I think I smited him." She put her hands in her pockets when she calmed herself.

Heidi's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "That was _you_? I thought Zeus had done Ares in himself. I didn't notice them but I sure heard them." She smirked and folded her arms. "When you did that, you managed to startle Demeter and _that _is when I got the jump and whip on her."

Ara blinked in surprise before a smile grew on her face. "I _told_ you I'd be an asset." She said resting her hand on her hip.

The goddess rolled her eyes in amusement. "_That _is because you have this guy to thank. If he didn't talk so much you probably would have been the first on Ares' mind when he landed." She said while pointing her thumb at Hermes who shrugged as if it didn't bother him.

Ara smirked and placed both hands on her hips dramatically. "But that's why it's called "team work". We work as a "team"." She said using dramatic air quotes.

Heidi's eyes halved and her eyebrow twitched. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Either way, one of us would have had to face Demeter." She stated before shaking her head. "I doubt Hermes and I would be this close to walking out without a punishment if _he _had been the one up there."

Hermes grinned. "See? I know what I am doing! I told you to go after her because I _knew _you could get her to agree to something!" He exclaimed, floating out of her reach in case she tried to grab him by his collar.

"Yeah, no. Nice try, Hermes." Heidi deadpanned, looking at him with no hint of belief at his words.

Ara shook her head at the two, looking at them with halved eyes. "The most important thing is that we won." She stretched and said, "I don't know about you guys, but I have things to do. Heidi, you also wanted to talk about something?" She asked, turning to the goddess.

Heidi blinked before looking thoughtful. "Oh...Right. I have to tell you guys that you can't exactly stay here for too long, but it shouldn't be that much of a surprise considering all..._this_ happened." She said with a shrug. "I was just going to discuss when you all are planning to leave."

Ara nodded in understanding. "Well, my plans are not exactly everyone else's plans. I want to leave in a couple days. The boys will most likely agree. I _know_ my mom will. I just…" She paused for a moment. "Hazel is nowhere to be found and it's throwing me off." She said with slight concern.

Heidi looked at Hermes and tilted her head. "Do you think you could try to find her? I'm planning on texting Hecate later to hunt for her through her own means, but it would be nice to have two different beings on the lookout."

Hermes smiled and nodded. "Of course. Shouldn't be that difficult, you know me." He said casually before shrugging. "If I can't find her, no one will."

Ara sighed in relief. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it because one thing for sure; I can't leave without her." She said with a shrug. "That would be kinda messed up." She smiled.

The two gods nodded in understanding as Heidi smiled back. "No worries, Hecate can locate just about every magical being I tell her of and Hermes does this thing all the time." She said before looking at Hermes. "I'll talk later as I am sure you want to start already." Hermes grinned and laughed before zipping away into the sky, creating a couple booms in the process.

Ara blinked before turning to the goddess with humor. "I don't know about you, but I can go for a nap." She smiled.

Heidi shrugged and tilted her head. "After that? I _wish _I could, if only Hestia hadn't dusted me." She chuckled before shoving her hands in her pockets.

Ara nodded, her smile widening. "Ahh...the dust. I guess I will have to nap for the both of us." Then she grimaced. "...After I get chewed out by my mom…"

Heidi cringed and shook her head. "Almost makes you want to stay out here. I'm going to attacked by Audrey when I enter the house. Mainly because Hermes tends to lead me into bad situations." She sighed and looked at the sky. "Too bad I have to go back."

Ara chuckled. "What's worse? Angry magic wielding mother or angry Audrey?" Ara looked up as she thought. "Uhh...they are both pretty scary, aren't they?"

"At the moment your mom is a bit scarier, only because Audrey doesn't have access to Kirby. If she did...well, that's a _whole _other story." Heidi said with a frown.

"Hmm." Ara hummed. "Speaking of, I shouldn't keep her waiting. The storm is gone and I'm still here. After a while longer she might think I'm dead." She said with a smirk.

Heidi shrugged before smiling. "Well, I'll be off, have fun with your mom and I'll have fun with Audrey." She said in humor before disappearing in a flash.

Ara smirked when she saw that. She wondered if she actually wanted to teleport or fly around for once. The weather is amazing! It's interesting what a magical storm can do. Flying it is! Effortlessly, Ara blasted off of the ground like a rocket. "Woohoo!" She shouted while doing loopty-loops to Auradon prep.

…..

"What were you thinking!?" Was the first thing she heard once she returned to the school. "You could have been hurt! Even worse; killed! What was so important that You had to go flying into...whatever that was?!" Her mother asked with anger and a hint of curiosity.

Ara took a deep breath. She already knew she was gonna get it. Might as well get it over with. "A message was sent that Heidi was in trouble, so I-"

"Heidi. The goddess?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow. "What on earth could she have needed you for?"

Ara shrugged and gestured to the roof. "I don't know! All I did was go on the roof and answer a message. It said that Demeter was attacking so I-"

Jupiter blinked and stopped her right there. "Wait, Demeter was there? You ran into a fight with Demeter?"

Ara tilted her head and said, "Heidi handled Demeter. Artemis left when I came. Hermes and I got rid of Ares, though." She shrugged.

Jupiter beamed before saying, "You took down Ares? How'd you guys do it? Tell me everything!" He said sticking his hands in his pockets.

Ara smirked before saying, "Okay. It was super sweet! Hermes fortunately has the "gift of gab", so he his my signature, distracted Ares, and I zapped him!" She said in a giddy manner.

Jupiter smiled and said, "In one go?"

Ara hopped around and said, "You should have been there. It was lit! I used so much magic my lightning bolts were multicolored, and there were so many of them! It was awesome!" She grinned widely.

Jupiter cheered and said, "Now _that_ is what I am talking about! I have trained you well" He said putting a hand on his chest.

They temporarily forgot about Elsa That was still in the premises. They didn't notice until they both turned to look at the fuming woman with wide eyes.

Jupiter coughed and said, "Did I...do something wrong?" He said still holding his wide eye look.

Elsa shook her head in her anger. "Yes! Yes you did! You are actually encouraging this!" She said, her hands turning to fists.

Jupiter chuckled, not noticing how angry she was. "Of course I am! She fried her first god!" He mocked wiping a tear and sniffed. "I am so proud."

That was the last straw. Right there. "That's it. Ara, you are coming with me." She said, motioning to the very confused girl. "You cannot see him anymore! Wherever you go, I need to know if your whereabouts."

Ara blinked in surprise, "What!? Is this your form of grounding me!?" She said, holding her hands up in shock.

Elsa turned to her and said, "Yes, you are grounded. You are grounded for that and all of this!" She said, referring to the battle and the world they are in.

Ara was going to say something before she shook her head. Then she folded her arms and looked at the ground angrily.

Then Elsa turned to the god and said, "As for you, can you do me a favor and stay away from my daughter. I would hate for her to turn out like you." She said pointedly before leading Ara away. Ara followed begrudgingly, throwing her hands up in the process.

Jupiter grimaced before sighing. "Fine." He stuffed his hands in his pocket before saying, "I can see why the other one ran away." Then he disappeared just like that.

While Elsa was walking, her eyes softened nearly to the point of tears. It was short lived, though. A few seconds later, her eyes went back to their angry facade as she lead Ara back into the school building.

Ignored the entire time, the boys all blinked at each other with shocked expressions.

Triple G asked, "Should we do something?" He looked to George since he's usually good with those kind of things.

"No." George replied.

Chester nodded. "I agree with George. Everyone needs their space right now." He shrugged. "Maybe we could check on them later?"

They were awkwardly silent for a moment before Deuce said, "You guys wanna get pizza?"

After another moment, they all nodded. Then they began to head to the next pizza restaurant as fast as possible.

…..

Heidi read one of her countless books on Norse History as Audrey continued to rant about how _horrible _Hermes was. The goddess had long since tuned her out, not like she didn't care or anything it was just that she had heard the same rant before. Several times in fact.

"I think they purposefully paired you up with him!" Audrey said, shaking her head as her frown deepened. "You two _always _end up in some sort of battle!"

"Complete coincidence, darling." Heidi said absentmindedly, flipping the page as she continued to read the ancient text.

Audrey blinked at the word, silently hoping that her cheeks weren't red again, and tilted her head. "How so?"

Heidi shrugged, pausing in her reading to look up at her. "Most of the time we are sent into danger by Zeus, but other times, like earlier, he will bring the danger to us. We are always prepared though." She said with a small smile.

Audrey nodded when she heard that and looked away. "So it is _Zeus _causing all the trouble."

"Don't get any ideas, Audrey. Only I get to fight with Zeus and most of the time I'm smited into unconsciousness and carried away by Hermes." Heidi said, chuckling at the thought. "Hermes has bailed me out of several situations so he is not the one you should be directing all your anger towards."

The princess remained silent as she thought of ways to get back at the being. Heidi was always a worrywart about everything when it came to her family, it's not like they would go out of their way to _harm _her, a _princess_.

Heidi's blue eyes flickered up as her phone buzzed. Setting the book aside, the goddess grabbed her phone out of her pocket and checked her texts. As soon as she did this, her eyes widened and she stood up. "Audrey, I know you will not like this but I have to go...to Norway, apparently."

Audrey was immediately up and in her face. "Norway? Why would you need to go to _Norway_?"

Heidi continued looking at her phone as she rapidly sent text after text. "I had Hermes and Hecate look for a friend who had gone missing, turns out she's in Norway." She informed her before putting her phone away.

After the goddess had done this, a portal appeared on the wall while another being appeared in a column of fire. Hecate and Hestia shared a glance before the goddess of magic looked at Heidi. "You messaged me?"

"I need some special gear for the mountains, you know how I am in snow." Heidi said, stepping past her still confused girlfriend. "Also, I need a haircut. This much hair has finally got on my last nerve when a few hunters grabbed on it earlier."

Hecate shrugged and waved her finger through the air, magic surrounding her figure before she snapped her fingers. "Done and done."

Heidi was handed a mirror by Hestia who was smiling as if she knew _exactly _what was going on. The bluenette clicked her tongue as she noticed that her hair was now to the middle of her back while she had also gained bangs. "Hey, I guess I'm the family member who looks good in bangs." She said aloud, making sure she didn't specify the person she was, intentionally, dissing with that statement.

"Yeah, she did _not _work those bangs." Hecate answered with a snicker, teleporting onto the couch and lounging like she owned the place.

Heidi set the mirror down and looked at the black futuristic outfit she was in. It was skin tight and had several glowing lines that changed from blue to white to purple and then back to blue. Every last inch of her body including her neck was covered in the strange magical fabric and Heidi had to admit that Hecate certainly knew how to create outfits that accentuated all the good things on a person.

Audrey whipped around with widened eyes and looked pointedly at the three goddesses. "What is going on? You two just showed up like this is _your _house and Heidi, you are just _going _to Norway?"

The three women shared a glance before Hestia smiled and tilted her head. **"I will explain this to you and the significance of Heidi's role in this event." **

Hecate and Heidi looked at the, admittingly, bizarre goddess of the Hearth before shrugging. "Whatever works." Hecate said as Heidi nodded in agreement.

Heidi smiled and looked down at the princess. "I will be back in no time, I promise." She said before looking up at the two goddesses. "Keep it normal here, ladies."

Hestia nodded while Hecate rolled her eyes. "Like I would _ever _make this into a weird situation."

"Yes you would." Heidi deadpanned before shaking her head. "Bye." She said with a small wave before disappearing in a blue light.

…

The two boys and two cats stared at the four pizzas with eyes of victory. Triple G had a meat lovers. George had spinach. Chester and Deuce...anchovy.

They grinned, rubbing their hands together before stuffing their mouths like they didn't believe in table manners. Well...except for Chester. He was too busy fighting over the elasticity of the cheese.

Triple G sipped his beverage and sighed, "Now this is _the_ life. Imma check on Ara later. This is great!" He said, resting his feet on the table.

Deuce swallowed, "Yeah, bro!" He took another bite. "And theshe anchovies awe not even dat sawty!" He spoke in mid chew.

George was already finished with his and decided that he wanted another box. "I need seconds."

Triple G looked up. Then he looked at George with halved eyes after he saw the look on George's face. "You want me to go get it? Can't you do it yourself?" He said, stretching a bit.

George blinked twice. "No."

Triple G huffed. "_Fine."_ He placed his feet back on the ground. "Just so you will leave me alone-"

All of a sudden, there was a flash of blue light before a scream followed by several more screams. The source of the quickly forming chaos was none other than a _very _serious looking Heidi. Decked out in an outfit straight out of a sci-fi movie, she looked around the restaurant for anybody she might recognize as she ignored the terror of most of the people around her.

Like everything was normal, Triple G waved her over. "Hey, Heidi! Look at you looking all jedi warrior!" He said, looking her over.

While he was doing that, George looked at Triple G's half empty pizza box. He sneakily stole about three slices.

Heidi walked over as a path cleared for her, the people in front of her moving aside before quickly running out. "Hey." She said, waving at him before folding arms. "I was hoping I would be able to find you guys."

Chester looked up at that and asked, "Hm? Looking for us?" The boys all glanced at her before Chester continued. "What's the special occasion?"

Heidi looked at the floor before looking back up. "I'm heading to Norway and I was hoping you'd be able to pass on a message to Ara." She paused and cleared her throat. "I found Hazel."

Their demeanor brightened and they looked at her with smiles. "Wow, really? Where is she?" Triple G said while looking around for the ruby haired girl.

Heidi placed a gloved hand on her hip. "She's nearing a mountain on the Jotunheimen mountain range, a mountain range in Norway home to some of its tallest mountains. If my sources were correct, and those were two gods, she's heading for the one where a Norse Goddess dwells." She informed them, her frown deepening at the thought.

Chester raised his eyebrow while the others looked up in confusion. "Hmm...alright. We will pass the word as soon as we can." He replied.

"Good." Heidi stated and looked away. "I at least want her knowing that Hazel isn't facing the wrath of a territorial goddess alone." She said, her eyes softening as she spoke.

George nodded, finishing off the last of Triple G's pizza. "Don't worry. You can count on us."

Triple G looked to his box to get another slice. He found nothing. He immediately shot a glare at George, who happily swallowed.

Heidi shook her head at them before sighing. "I have to go, but, if she asks _who _the goddess is...her name is Skadi. I won't be able to explain it to her, not until I return anyway, but hopefully that may clear up that bit of confusion." She said, looking at them before her magic began to swirl around her. "Thank you and...goodbye." As she said those last words, she disappeared in a flash of blue light.

The boys all blinked. Triple G resumed glaring at George.

"Now you can kill two birds with one stone. Get my pizza _and _another one for yourself." George said with a smirk. Triple G walked off grumbling while Chester thought to himself. _"Hopefully Ara would cool off soon. She would want to hear about this."_


	34. The Mountain

She looked over the glowing map with scrutiny. She trails over the paths with her finger like a child trying to figure out the end of a coloring book's maze. "Okay. So it would be more effective if I would take _this_ route." Hazel mumbled to herself and nodded in satisfaction.

With that, she continued her track up the snow covered mountain, her scarf blowing in the wind. Her grey outfit made out of granite material subtly glistened. Her boots were made out of the same material, but with completely granite toes. Mostly to keep her feet safe on this rough mountain terrain.

You never know what you could run into on a large mountain. Not to mention, Hacate said there was an animal problem. Hazel wasn't taking any chances. She had a diamond spear, of her own creation, hooked onto her back. It was the most conventional weapon Hazel had ever made.

Well, at first it was not supposed to be a weapon. It was meant to be a glorified walking stick just in case the winds got intense, or the path gets too thin. That's why she made it to extend and to penetrate through the snow. She also designed it to flare out it's barbs to hold itself in place and not slip. With all of that, why not call it a weapon? To Hazel however, it was more like a tool. So, that's what she called it.

She stuck the map into one of the compartments of her grey utility belt. She also was wearing gloves made out of limestone rock to help insulate her heat radiation. She would hate to come all this way to just drown in snow.

On top of that, her uncle Kristoff said that snow can get up to a hundred feet tall in some areas. Yeah...she was not risking sinking to the bottom of that! It would be ages before anyone would find her. She would be just like a kid at the bottom of a ball pit!

With all of that aside, Hazel had to admit that this was weird. Here she is, facing imminent death...and she was enjoying it. It was the oddest feeling ever.

She was alone. She was relying on herself. She's capable. She can handle it. She has her own. And she loves it. She should be afraid, but at this point, she really isn't. She just wants her questions answered and that's it. Skadi doesn't want her here, so she will make it quick.

She sees a large cliff come into her view, prompting her to tilt her head. Then she smirked and waved her hand, creating a staircase made of a variety of rocks. She smiled, and ran up the stairs as if she was racing someone.

Once she reached the top, she twirled around a bit before looking around. That's when she looked at the map once again. _"Wow! That shortcut I just took saved me an hour's worth of time! I wonder if I can bend anymore rules on this mountain?"_ She smirked to herself.

_"Finally!" _She thought. _"No annoying emotions getting on my nerves. No one breathing down my neck. No one telling me what not to do." _She took a deep breath before continuing. "Finally, I am alone and free…" She closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

As soon as she said that there was a bright blue light a bit further up the path. The light cleared to reveal a figure in black with blue hair, a staff-like object in her hand that pulsed blue with her outfit. The woman's eyes seemed to be glowing a bit as she made no attempt to move.

After a few seconds, Hazel's eyes opened. Once they opened she was able to clearly see the figure. At first her eyes went up in shock, then confusion, then recognition, then anger. She didn't even have to look long to know who _that_ was. _"Of course. The one person I don't want to see. Is she secretly trying to make my life Hell?!"_ Hazel acted like she was going to walk right to her with guilt. Before her eyes hardened and she blasted into the forest, heading up the mountain.

Heidi looked up and her eyes narrowed as the lines on her suit turned purple. Sending her staff away, she let out a sigh before her suit blasted her into the air, allowing her to take off after the girl at near supersonic speeds.

Hazel already expected something of the sort. She has studied Heidi long enough to know she has some sort of special ability up her sleeve. Hazel was just tired of backing down. That's why she rubbed her fingers together, readying her light magic. Thus turning into pure light to continue her path without being bothered.

Heidi rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. "Time for plan, lights out." She muttered, sending a text to her teacher. She stopped flying as she got a "Wait, you are letting me do that? Okay, you are my favorite." text from Hecate. Not even a second later, a blanket of darkness suddenly washed over the mountain, blocking out all forms of light and making it near pitch black. The goddess smirked before hopping into a shadow and resuming the chase.

Hazel fell out of her light form and into the snow. She looked around in shock before glaring at anything in sight. "I'm not finished yet." She murmured to herself before pushing herself and using her magic to make the mountain terrain help her up. It actually increased her speed, like running on speed tiles. Because she couldn't see anything at the moment, she used clicks and sounds to activate her echolocation ability. She was like a bat in the night, but she was managing.

The blue-haired goddess chuckled, her voice echoing in the darkness as she caught up with the girl. "Normally I wouldn't be one to use Hecate for an advantage but she agrees with me. I am _not _letting you continue up this mountain alone; that's a suicide mission." She stated, staying hidden within the shadows as her eyes narrowed. "I get that you want to be this lone wolf, but like _hell _I am letting you go and get yourself killed by Skadi."

Hazel scoffed nearly laughing. "Don't act like you know me, because you don't." She said flatly, now continuing at normal speed. "I don't care what Hacate did or what "advantage" you have. All I know is that I am getting up that mountain, you're not gonna stop me, and I am going alone. Thanks...but no thanks." She shook her head still walking.

Heidi let out a sound like that of a growl as she continued hopping through the shadows. "Then let me say this. I don't give a damn if I know you, I don't. Perhaps you'll be happy knowing that I could care less about you, maybe it'll knock some sense into you. Maybe everything that happened in your world was nothing more than a figment of my psychotic mind, I don't know anymore. I do have something that _every _being fears to hear. I will be the one seeing you down into the Underworld if Skadi decides to put an arrow through you and toss you off to your death. _I _will be the one informing your family of your demise. I am the last face besides Skadi's you will see." Her voice grew angrier and angrier as her magic began to seep out of her. "You _kids _have drove me _insane _and I try to help you not die and _this _is what I get? This _shit_?" She let out a humorless laugh. "You need to get your head screwed on before the goddess at the top of this mountain takes it off for you. I am _not _here to stop you, I am _**not **_here to say something about what happened back whenever, I am here to save your soul from flying down into _HELL!_" She finished with a roar as her magic flooded the area and made the air thick.

Hazel screwed her eyes shut and barely managed to keep herself from exploding or turning that mountain into a volcano. She took a rugged breath, keeping herself together. "That's your problem. You think that you have _eeeeeverything_ worse than everyone else and some people say you might, but I disagree. Everyone has their own limit. It is not to be compared with another's because everyone is different." She spat. "And you call me the kid. Try growing up with no family. In an orphanage where you had to sleep in the basement every night without even a blanket because they thought you were going to burn it down. Try growing up with a bunch of kids you beat_ you _to a pulp everyday because you were "cursed". Then see them get praised for it even by the authorities. The same thing even at school." She glanced at her before turning back to the path. "Besides, if you don't "give a damn" then why are you even here? Go hang out with my sister that everyone likes."

Heidi scoffed and rolled her eyes. "If it were up to me, right now I'd be treating you as my father treats humans, as numbers. But guess what? I am here on behalf of the people that love you and care for you. Even if you think they don't they do. If I left _right _now and went out to hang with your sister she'd be devastated to know that I left you on a death march to a goddess. She would probably come after you herself, consequences be damned." The woman cleared her throat. "And don't even go on about a rough childhood, that does not make you who you are. I never tried to destroy Olympus when they allowed the king and queen to force my dad and I onto the Isle. I _never _tried to ruin their lives when they sent me _back _into Hell weeks after I came off the Isle. I don't even have much of a desire to accuse them of attempting to kill me on a daily basis! I _don't _let those experiences affect me, I _grow _from them. If I treated it like you treat yours I would be like you. Heading off to your death because of something going on in your head."

Hazel glanced at her, her eyes a somber silver color. She chuckled mirthlessly and said, "Hm, mom was right. You don't care. Gods are only selfish and crazy and loud and care about themselves. And to think I would have been willing to die for you." She shook her head. "That was a close call on my part." She mumbled.

The goddess was silent for a moment before her voice came out shakily. "I cared enough to listen to them. I cared enough to send two gods across the globe to look for you. I cared enough to drop everything and come here. I cared enough to put my own life on the line so that yours isn't." Heidi stopped and sighed. "...No, you're right. Us gods don't care about anyone except ourselves. We are just selfish, powerful idiots who yell and fight all day. We only cause problems, we don't fix them." With another sigh, the darkness suddenly lifted. "I should have never tried to interfere with a human that only thinks of us as trash. Dad was right about everyone in Auradon, you all...don't deserve us. And we do not deserve you. If you want me to leave, I will. I will fly away without a second thought. I will never talk about this and let you continue on your path up this mountain without nobody except for a handful of people knowing."

Hazel didn't respond. She didn't even look back. Honestly, she had to fight her legs to keep moving and to not turn back and cry on Heidi's shoulder and take it all back. That did not stop the amount of tears flowing down her cheeks. That also did not stop the feeling of her heart shattering and scattering like glass. _"It is all necessary. Just keep going and leave her behind for good. I love her, but she hurts me and I don't need anymore pain." _She didn't want to turn around because it would show how much of a wreck she really was.

Heidi leapt out of a shadow far behind the girl. Looking down at the snow, the goddess's eyes closed. "Then...this is goodbye. For good. I decided that it would be best to forget this ever happened. That whole other world thing, gone. I don't want to remember this and think back to a time where I met a group of people that only caused me pain after so much joy." She said, her voice barely louder than the howling wind.

That was it. That's when she finally broke. All of her pent up emotions where released in one outburst. "_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T AND YOU NEVER WILL!"_ Her body lost all of it's will power and finally succumbed to the gravity that's been pulling at it all this time. Then the tears came. She cried so hard that every wail sounded like she was being stabbed by many swords. She curled up, making a ball while she continued to sob in pain. At this moment, she could care less if Skadi showed up and blew her off of the face of the earth.

Heidi didn't make an attempt to move as she decided to sit down in the snowy terrain. Her face was emotionless as she began to drag her gloved finger through the snow. She didn't say a single word to the girl and instead looked elsewhere before muttering something in an ancient language.

After a while, the ruby haired girl finally calmed down, but it's not like she felt better. Her head throbbed and she felt sick. She tried to get back up, but everytime she tried she would meet the snow again. Not because she was physically tired, but mentally and emotionally tired and magically tired. In the meantime, she just decided on turning on her back and looking at the snow rain down on her, thinking about her mother. It reminded her of her mother.

Heidi tilted her head before freezing as she heard the slightest movement nearby. In one swift move, she was on her feet while her ember turned into a bow. The woman murmured something in the same ancient language as before and fell into a defensive stance while her eyes flew around erratically for the unseen foe.

Hazel saw her, but didn't see her. Her mind was foggy; her head hurt badly. Because of this, her body ached from the magic She held back, the stress of crying that hard. As much as she blinked her eyes, it didn't feel like she was awake. Sometimes one eye would blink before the other. She fought the urge not to fall asleep in the mix of all of this. The only thing she _could_ focus on was this one snowflake, floating down to her. She hummed to herself a familiar song that came from her mind spontaneously. "The snow glows white on the...tonight. Not a footstep to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like...I'm the queen…" She murmured as her eyes closed.

The goddess glanced back when she heard this, and this ended up being her first mistake. Without warning, an arrow flew out of the near white-out conditions and hit her in the arm. Heidi let out a soft hiss and looked at the arrow that hadn't completely gone through her arm before glaring. "Skadi. It is an honor to meet you, I wish it had been under different circumstances."

An incredibly tall figure clothed in all white stepped into the clearing, her face mostly concealed by a white scarf-like hood. Her icy blue lips turned upwards as she looked at the younger goddess. "Daughter of Hades, I did not expect to see you on my mountain." She said, her accented voice carrying over the howling wind that seemed to speed up at her presence.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to be up here." Heidi said with a shake of her head before taking a deep breath. "I don't mean you any harm, I'm not here on behalf on any other god. Nobody sent me."

Skadi turned her head upwards, her ice blue eyes nearly glowing under the darkness under the hood. "Then leave, before the next arrow lands somewhere else." Her calm voice was tinted with darkness as she lifted her bow.

Heidi sighed and held up her hands as she let the bow in her hand disappear. "I do not wish to fight you. I am not here for that reason, Skadi."

The norse goddess stayed the same as her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. The woman in white seemed to be looking over the younger goddess in what could only be annoyance before her eyes snapped up to meet Heidi's. "Leave."

"No. Not yet." Heidi stated back, her frown deepening as the two began staring each other down.

Skadi let out a deep grumble as the blizzard around them picked up. "Do I have to throw you off myself? There is a place waiting down there for stubborn people such as yourself."

"My death, I know, not like you could _exactly _take me out, though. We gods over in greek land don't stay dead for long." Heidi said dryly, trying to hide the fact that she was summoning a bit of her magic. _If I can just use a __**bit **__of charm I might be able to win her over. _She thought, lacing her magic into her voice as she remembered a spell she had learned recently.

Skadi frowned and shook her head. "No, that is what makes you such a pain." She stated stiffly, obviously trying to intimidate the other woman to no avail.

Heidi shrugged. "That's our dealio. I'm such a pain I'm surprised they even let me into Asgard anymore. Hermes and I cause quite a few fights during our time there."

Skadi blinked when she heard that, almost as if it had caught her off guard. "You...visit Asgard?"

Heidi nodded with a laidback expression. "Yep, just about every other week. I always come out with a new scar or bruise from a random god hitting me. I can see why you'd live out here." She said, looking at her surroundings. "It's _pretty _peaceful. Unlike that crazy moshpit in Asgard."

Skadi looked at her before slowly lowering her bow. "It is, isn't it?" She asked, her gaze still locked onto Heidi's.

"Very much so. Tranquil even." Heidi responded, waving her hand through the air. "Not to mention how clear the air is up here. Man, if I wasn't prone to melting stuff I'd live up on one of these. Nature at its finest."

By now the norse goddess was completely confused, her hood blowing a bit more in the wind as a few locks of silver hair escaped. "...What are you playing at?"

Heidi blinked as a dumbfounded look entered her eyes. "Me? I'm just complimenting your mountain. I...uh, heard you like mountains." She said, putting the most confused look on her face as possible. "And your mountain is nice, beautiful and it is an honor to be standing on it."

Skadi opened her mouth to say something when she stopped and looked at the passed out girl. "Who is she?"

Heidi looked at Hazel then back at the goddess. "Someone who needed to talk to you. I'm not sure why but she was so determined that she came her on her own."

Skadi stared at the girl for a minute or so before she attached the bow to her back. "Bring her."

Heidi blinked and tilted her head. "Really?"

"Yes, do it now or you'll both be facing the same fate." Skadi said with a glare before beginning to walk up the path.

Heidi quickly nodded before pondering on how she was going to "bring" the girl until an idea hit her upside the head. Waving her hand through the air, she summoned a golden cloud out of her magic and levitated the girl onto it before waving it to follow her. Heidi chuckled and looked up at the sky. "I believe I just stole your spell, Apollo." She said with a snicker before continuing to follow Skadi up the mountain.

….

She tried to move...and heard something pop. That is how Hazel woke up. Unfortunately, that was followed by a terrible amount of main in the specific area. _"What a wonderful thing to wake up to…" _She thought sarcastically.

"Now I remembered why I quit holding in my magic. It's like swallowing a lit stick of dynamite." She grumbled to herself. She decided to wait about ten more minutes until her healing magic repaired itself and began to work on the rest of her body. That would help with the pain.

Hazel sighed as she felt her magic begin to work again. That is when she decided to sit up and look around. To her great confusion, she was on a...cloud? A golden cloud…

Hazel looked at the cloud in irritation before hopping off of it. She looked at it with halved eyes before looking around at her surroundings. It seemed to be a guest room of some sort. "So. I'm not dead yet. Yay…" She shrugged before heading out of the room, prepared to leave...wherever she was.

To her surprise, the place was actually pretty big. _"What is this? Some type of facility?" _She thought, finding the stairs and making her way down them. Thankfully, most of the pain disappeared, now she had to wait for her magic to get rid of that pesky migraine.

When she made it down the stairs, her first instinct was to find an exit. She was a very busy girl with very little time to waste. Before something else crazy happens in her life, she wants to get a head start. So when she sees the front door, she sighed in relief. Then, she walked to it, ready to leave that place.

Without warning, the door was suddenly covered in a thick layer of ice. Small snowflakes blooming across the door as a small layer of snow covered the area. The walls nearby also froze as ice crept across the surface, the temperature dropping ever so slightly.

Hazel skidded to a stop and her mouth hung agape. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, thinking that it could be mind games. Unfortunately, it wasn't. The ice stayed, and Hazel blinked. _"Did I go to the school? Was I sent to the resort? Am I back in my own world?" _She thought, looking to see if her mother was around.

When she did, she did not see her mother, but another woman. She also saw Heidi (oh great) with an..._arrow_ in her arm? Oh well, she's fine. Hazel just looked at them with a dumbfounded expression.

The two were sitting across from each other and wear dressed very formally. Heidi was wearing a sleeveless black dress that faded into the shadows at the bottom. The woman was currently messing with the pure white arrow that was currently stuck in her arm in a childlike manner. "So, I _really_ can't get this out right now?"

The tall silver haired woman sitting across from her shook her head. She was dressed in a long ice blue dress that seemed to sparkle under the light, snowflakes decorating it and ice shards scattered around. She also had on a long blue cloak with snowflakes imprinted on it that glowed against the material. "No, if you attempt to remove it now you will only cause yourself more harm. Leave it." She said in her accented voice before taking a sip of her drink.

Heidi frowned before reluctantly leaving it alone and picking up her own black mug. "I guess it will be a souvenir." She mumbled before sipping at whatever drink was in her mug.

Hazel _really_ wanted to leave...yet she was sure whatever exit she would find would be coated in ice. Heidi seemed calm around that woman, but who knows when it comes to Heidi. Someone that she knows well could easily kill Hazel. So Hazel took a deep breath and headed over in a wary manner.

The silver-haired woman noticed her immediately and turned to gaze at her with a hint of curiosity in her ice blue eyes. Heidi, on the other hand, seemed preoccupied with her drink as the goddess just kept drinking...almost as if there was an endless amount of whatever it was inside the mug.

When the ruby haired girl had gotten close enough, she had glanced at the two women before saying, "Hello. Um, where am I?" She asked with confusion.

Heidi placed the mug down with a grin before her eyes widened when she saw it fill up again. "Oh, that is cool."

The other woman shook her head before looking at the girl. "You are in my home, your friend brought you up here." She informed her, no emotion on her face as she studied her.

Hazel blinked before nodding, "Oh, well, thank you for your hospitality, but I really must be going. I have some serious errands to run." She explained, looking to the other woman before tilting her head in confusion.

The silver-haired being raised an eyebrow. "Your friend mentioned that you needed to ask me something. Do you _not _need to?" She asked, taking a sip of her drink before returning her icy gaze.

Hazel looked at the woman in confusion before something clicked. "You..? You're..? Oh, I am very sorry." She looked to the side, humored with herself before remembering her question. "I wanted to ask you about...about…" She zoned out going into her thoughts as she realized something.

She had sworn she knew that woman, or knew someone that looked like her. It's at the tip of her tongue, but it's barely out of reach. That was until she paid closer attention to her dress. "_Those patterns...they looks just like mom's." _Then her eyes went to the cloak. _"That would definitely be something that mom would wear, and with that pale hair...and those eyes. They stare through your soul." _For a split second she saw her mother looking at her and she stated at the woman with her eyes wide and her mouth agape. "You _have_ to be my grandma…" The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. She couldn't help it. This was too shocking.

Heidi nearly choked on her drink and began coughing while the other woman froze. Skadi's eyes seemed to glow a bit while her tinted blue lips were open ever so slightly. "No...I cannot be." She murmured, seeming equally as shocked.

Hazel didn't even blink. "My mother...she has really, really, really, _really_ light blonde hair. She is super pale and has icy blue eyes. She has ice magic which is why I have magic." She quickly went into her utility belt and ripped her phone out from it. She hurriedly typed in the password and pulled up a picture her aunt took of her and Elsa together. "Please tell me if you know her? I came here to know if you know her." She asked, offering the phone to the goddess.

Skadi appeared even more haunted as she looked at the picture. "No...No." She mumbled, beginning to scoot away. "I only had one daughter and she is gone." She stated with shaking eyes before standing up.

Heidi, who had finally recovered from her coughing fit, held up her hands as a calming orange glow emitted from them. "Skadi, it is alright. You are okay. This is a safe place." She said as calmly as possible, looking quite similar to her aunt at the moment.

Skadi looked at her, fear etching into her face as she looked back down at the picture. Her eyes met the picture and she shook her head once more.

Hazel looked crestfallen eyes, glowing before took a deep breath and chuckled nervously. "Well, sorry...about that. I really thought...Nah. I was just being an idiot again. Don't mind me." She held out her hand to take her phone back and said, "That's all I wanted. Sorry to waste your time." She looked to the side.

Heidi looked at the two before looking at Skadi. "You are safe, tell us, please." She said gently, taking a step forward towards the shaking goddess.

Skadi looked at her, the trembling of her body calming before she slowly sat down. "I...I did have a daughter. Her name was Sigrun. I sent her off with Njord, my ex-husband, days after she was born. Then he lost her...That man lost her in the woods, leaving her for any creature." She told them, her voice shaking as she spoke. "I never found out what happened to my Sigrun, he never found her."

Hazel pondered her words. "That doesn't mean she's dead." She said in a small voice, as if she was afraid to talk to the goddess. "My mom lost me as a baby and here I am." She gave her a small smile.

"No...but she is gone. She is lost and I cannot find her. No matter the help the others granted me I never could locate Sigrun." Skadi whispered, her voice barely loud enough to be heard. "Even as a baby she was strong, I should have never trusted Njord with her."

Hazel tilted her head before asking, "Did you...ever check Arendelle? The castle in particular?" She looked at her with curiosity.

"Njord did, he said he found nothing. Just a king and queen celebrating their new baby girl." Skadi murmured, looking sadder and sadder with each word.

Hazel's features were full of confusion at this point. She shook her head before asking, "The King and Queen only had two baby girls and one was older than the other. When Njord went to check the castle, would Sigrun had still been a baby?" She asked, in deep thought.

"He arrived two days after losing her. He was not allowed to see the baby and he did not catch a name, so he left to look elsewhere." Skadi replied, looking at her tinted white hands that were becoming covered in small snowflakes.

Hazel smirked before going back into her thoughts. "There were two princesses of Arendelle. The oldest, Elsa whom is my mother, was born with ice magic so powerful that it could create life. As for the youngest, Anna, she was _completely ordinary." _Hazel explained. "Sigrun went missing for two days. Njord saw everyone celebrating the king and queens new baby, but Anna couldn't have been born yet. She's the youngest."

Skadi looked up and shook her head. "They wouldn't dare take a child of the gods. I wrapped her in a glowing blue blanket with a snowflake...and the symbol of the gods. They would have provoked the gods anger if they passed her off as their own." She said, clearly in denial about the information.

Hazel's eyes widened in shock. Then she tilted her head. "What symbol did you put on her blanket? The snowflake. Can I see it?" She begged the goddess.

Skadi nodded and waved a hand through the air before a _very _familiar snowflake materialized. It flew around the goddess before flying around the girl. "That is the snowflake."

Hazel looked at the snowflake in so much awe that her eyes watered. She almost reached for it, but out of fear of melting it she didn't touch it. "Oh my gods…" She murmured. "Heidi, are you seeing this?" She asked the other goddess in the room.

Heidi nodded, eyes wide as well. "That's...that's _her _snowflake." She looked at Skadi. "Skadi, I _know _that snowflake!"

Skadi looked confused and glanced at both of them. "That is a snowflake I created for my Sigrun...it never once fell from the sky after I lost her. You couldn't have seen it." She said with a shake of her head.

Hazel shook her head, a large grin forming on her face. "No...No..No…" She starts, barely able to speak. "My mother makes this. Every time she sneezes. Every time she laughed. Every time she freezes me into an ice block as a punishment, she makes this snowflake!" Hazel began to search around before she pulled out something. It seemed to be a purple snowflake necklace. "This is my lucky charm. My mother made it for me on family day right after we found each other again. I just don't wear it much due to magic reasons. Look at it, and tell me it doesn't look familiar." She said, holding it out for the goddess.

Skadi's eyes shook as soon as she looked at it. "No...Only my Sigrun and I can make that snowflake. I made sure of it. I went to every kingdom that Njord didn't and made sure that snowflake never fell...or never seen again." She looked up at the girl. "It can't be possible...she's lost."

Hazel thought for a moment before an idea came to mind. "Have you ever been to the...North Mountain lately?"

"No, I have not left this mountain range since I made sure that snowflake would never fall in any land." Skadi said with a shake of her head.

Hazel smiled and said, "My mom likes hiding out on mountains too. In fact, she made something extravagant the last time she was there." She looked at the goddess before saying, "I would love it if you just stopped by and took a look." She said with pleading eyes.

Skadi looked at her before she looked at the other goddess. With a glow of her eyes, she rose and pointed at the bluenette. "You will take me to this mountain, immediately."

Heidi blinked a few times as the orange glow left her hands. "Uh...Sure?"

Hazel did a mental summersalt. She grinned brightly and rested her hands behind her back. "Trust me. You won't be disappointed." She looked out a nearby window. "The sun is nearly in the perfect position too. We don't want to be late." She said excitedly.

Skadi strode over to Heidi and placed an icy cold hand on the bluenette's shoulder that resulted in steam to rise. "If you cannot teleport touch her."

"That sounded very...wrong." Heidi mumbled, shaking her head at the other goddess's choice of words.

Hazel's eyes halved at Heidi's statement. "It's okay. I can manage. I will meet you there, Skadi." She said, purposely not mentioning Heidi before teleporting in a brief flash of light.

"Let us go." The older goddess practically demanded, clearly impatient with waiting for even a second.

"Right, right, I better do it before you give me the _cold_ shoulder." Heidi said before grinning, prompting Skadi to shoot her a warning glare. "No?" The glare seemed to double in power as frost managed to cover the goddess's shoulder. The bluenette immediately frowned and shook her head, giving up at her antics. "Fine. I'm going, sheesh…" She muttered before the two disappeared in a blue flash.

…..

Hazel, as expected was the first one to arrive at the peak of the North Mountain, a little ways away from the iridescent ice palace. Hazel looked at the palace with pride, confident that Skadi would believe her if they showed her this.

She placed her hands on her hips, grinning at the sculpted masterpiece. "She will _have_ to believe me after this." She said, looking at the necklace in her gloved hands before placing it into the safety of her pockets.

Heidi and Skadi appeared a few seconds later. The two stared at the castle in amazement as Skadi slowly strode towards it. Heidi shook her head. "That is...I have never been able to get a closer look at it." She mumbled, beginning to take a step forward as she ignored the fact that the snow was already beginning to melt around her.

Skadi whipped around and rose her hand sharply, the action causing ice to begin creeping up the other goddess's legs before stopping at her torso. The ice hardened and barely reacted to the body heat of the being it was frozen to as small snowflakes covered it. Skadi looked at her with a glare. "No, I will not have you melting it, child."

The look on Heidi's face was comical as she looked herself over. "What?" She tried to heat herself up only to fail as the ice turned a dark blue. "H-Hey, I wasn't going to melt it. If you would just let me-"

The norse goddess waved her hand again, this time freezing the womans arms to her body. "Quiet. You Greeks talk too much." She stated before turning away, ignoring the pout on the bluenette's face.

Hazel looked at the scene with amusement, as a smirk formed on her face. "Shall we go in?" She said to Skadi, gesturing to the grand display.

Skadi gave her a nod as she looked up at the castle in front of her. "We shall."

Hazel snapped, turning the bottom of her boots into rugged basalt. "There. The basalt should keep the heat from escaping and melting the ground." She smiled at Skadi and said, "Oh, and be prepared to face the snowgies." After that, she ran up the stairs and waited for the winter goddess.

Skadi raised an eyebrow at the word. "Snow...gies?" She said slowly, taking her time up the stairs as she scanned everything with a scrutinizing look.

Hazel took a deep breath before placing her hands on the large, freezing doors. Then she bit her lip and pushed them open. Without much effort, the doors slid and making a slight grinding sound as the hinges worked. This displayed the crystalline exterior of the main plaza. Some places where transparent while others were not. The most eye-catching things were the frozen fountain, the lavish chandelier, and the familiar, grandiose snowflake marking on the sparkling floor. Almost like it was built inside of the floor itself.

Hazel smiled and stepped into the palace. "Hmm, the snowgies aren't here today. Neither is Marshmallow…" She shrugged. "It must be a holiday." She stood right in the middle of the snowflake before saying, "Welcome to the Ice Palace of the North Mountain." She said, gesturing to their surroundings.

Skadi's eyes were looking everywhere and couldn't seem to stay on one thing. "This is...nothing like I have seen. Not in a long time." She breathed out, staying near the entrance in pure shock.

Hazel nodded and said, "I know. It's...unique." She turned to the goddess and said, "My mother ran here after she accidentally cursed Arendelle with an eternal winter...by accident of course. She made this place so she couldn't hurt the people she cared about." She explained while looking about.

Skadi nodded silently, taking a few steps in before looking down at the snowflake etched into the floor. Her face slowly morphing into surprise as she continued to stare at it.

Hazel smiled and stepped off of the significant pattern. "That mark is everywhere in this palace. It's _her_ mark and I've never seen any other like it." She said as she looked at it herself.

The goddess lowered and frowned. "If it does belong to my Sigrun it shall tell me." She stated, looking up at the girl with glowing blue eyes. "Only if the mountain knows it is hers."

Hazel blinked. Then she nodded. "It is hers, and I think the mountain will agree with me." She said confidently, while looking the goddess in her glowing eyes.

Skadi tilted her head ever so slightly before looking at her hand. With a whisper in an ancient language, she placed it on the snowflake. For a moment or so nothing happened, not until the snowflake suddenly glowed gold and ancient looking symbols shot out, covering the walls and every last object all the way up to the ceiling. The symbols glowed and hummed with energy, causing the goddess to gasp and quickly stand up.

Hazel's eyes bounced from one place to another. She turned to see symbols in every corner of the once dormant palace. "What is all of this?" She asked in awe and confusion.

"Her name…" Skadi murmured before stepping back and looking at the snowflake, seeing the different symbols. "Only Njord and I know her full name." She breathed, her eyes running over and over the symbols.

When she heard this, Hazel looked around with a smile. Then, she turned to look at the goddess, keeping her smile. "Do you believe me now?"

Skadi nodded, before looking at the walls and saying something in the same ancient language as before. Whatever she said suddenly caused the symbols to morph into letters. The letters on the walls spelled out one name. Sigrun. "I...I...She's alive?" She asked, her tone almost fearful before looking at the snowflake. The symbols morphed in three words. Sigrun Ingrid Saga. "Oh...my…"

Curious, Hazel tilts her head. "Sigrun Ingrid Saga? Is that your child's full name?" She asked, with a hint of amazement on her features.

"Yes, that is. My victory…" Skadi mumbled out the last words before closing her eyes. "More beautiful than even Ing and destined to go on an amazing journey. My Sigrun."

Hazel chuckled, "Now I _know _we are talking about the same person." Her smile fell. "That fits my mother to a "T"...my mom's a goddess…" She mumbled, in shock at the sudden realization.

Skadi opened her eyes and looked up at the name glowing back at her. Saying nothing, she fought the icy tears that threatened to fall. The woman closed her eyes once more, silently asking the mountain what it had remembered.

Hazel had to process this for a moment. Time and time again, she was just as shocked as she was before. Her mind was going in circles! In the end, she just decided to save it for later to ponder on.

Turning her attention back to the goddess, she asked, "What are you doing?" in a quiet tone, so she wouldn't disturb her concentration.

"Watching. The mountain has lent me the memory of when this was created…" Skadi whispered back, icy tears now streaking down her cheeks and freezing as soon as they hit the floor.

Hazel blinked and frowned at the display before her. This is when she stepped up beside the goddess, nearly scared to talk to her about such matters. Her mouth opened and closed in an attempt to find the right words. "Skadi?" She called.

The silver-haired woman opened her eyes and looked down at her. "Yes?" She asked, wiping away the last few tears before shaking her head.

Hazel let out a visible breath before saying, "You know what this means, right?" Then, her smile returned. "This means she is still out there, waiting for you." She made eye contact with her before saying, "This means you can see her again."

Surprise entered the goddess's eyes before a saddened expression replaced it. "Why would she wish to meet the one who gave her away? Who gave her to a man who couldn't even keep track of her for a day?" She looked away, eyes downcast at her words.

Hazel shook her head. "I am _sure_ she will understand. Believe it or not, you two have more in common in that department than you think." She smirked while gesturing to herself. Then she looked to the ground. "When she sees you, all of that won't matter. Because...when you lost someone...all you know is that you miss them. You really miss them...and in that moment...all you care about is holding them in your arms again." She looked up at the goddess, her eyes watered as she remembered her reunion with her own mother.

Skadi looked at her before slowly nodding. "That is true." She said quietly, looking at the glowing name in the snowflake beneath her.

Hazel thought for a moment. "So...what do you want to do? Between the two of us, you are already considered family to me." She said as she linked her hands behind her back.

Skadi paused when she heard that, surprise flickering in her eyes before she looked away. "I...I want to see her." She said, her voice barely audible as the ice beneath her turned dark blue with her words.

The red haired girl blinked in surprise. "You want to see my mom?" She looked to the side before asking, "When?"

The goddess looked at her ice covered hands. "...As soon as possible. I don't want to spend anymore time up in these mountains knowing she is out there." She said, watching as the ice turned blue.

Hazel grinned brightly before saying, "Well, we are wasting daylight, aren't we?" She turned in the direction of the exit. "I can take you to her. She's in Auradon City."

Skadi followed her and watched as the symbols all faded, etching themselves into the ice until they were barely noticeable. "Yes, but first I must unfreeze that Greek. If I do not, she shall be stuck there for years." She said, her voice tinted with a bit of annoyance at the thought of unfreezing the rather annoying goddess.

Hazel nodded briefly. She began to continue their path before she paused for a moment. "Um...well...if my mom is actually your daughter...that makes me your granddaughter…" She trailed off for a moment. "Do you mind if I call you grandmother...only sometimes?" She asked shyly.

Skadi blinked owlishly for a moment before she regained her composure. "Yes...I suppose that would suffice." Her gaze going elsewhere for a moment before looking back down at her.

Hazel looked up at her in surprise before playing with her hands. "Alright. My name is Hazel by the way." She looked up at the goddess while continuing to push open the grand doors of the palace.

"Hazel?" The goddess repeated, testing out the name before nodding. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you." She said, her expression unchanging while her eyes softened ever so slightly.

Hazel began to walk down the stairs, nearly tripping since she wasn't paying much attention to them. "Umm...the pleasure is all mine...grandmother." She said, the word feeling foreign on her tongue.

Skadi seemed just as caught off guard by the word, but she hid it well and nodded. Looking at the blue-haired goddess in the distance, she shook her head before causing the ice to melt. "We are done here." She said to the other goddess.

Heidi blinked and tilted her head. "You are? Huh, that was fast. You heading back to your mountain?" She asked, shaking her hand in an attempt to wake it up.

"You do not need to know that." Skadi replied with a frown on her face.

Heidi sighed and looked at her with halved eyes. "Why did I even bother asking?"

Hazel chuckled. "Who are you going to use to teleport? If you use her, she needs to know where we're going, grandmother." She explained with humor.

Heidi blinked and before she could say anything the woman found darkened ice covering her mouth, causing her to facepalm and look at the goddess as if to say "Seriously?"

Skadi looked impassive at the irritated look on the bluenette. "I am going to Auradon City, do not question me or I will freeze you again."

Heidi looked even more exasperated at that and shook her head. She clapped her hands together before a blue portal opened up beside her. The goddess jerked her head at it before folding her arms.

Skadi's eyebrow rose and she looked at the other woman quizzically. "Where does that go?" She asked, prompting Heidi to facepalm once more.

Hazel stepped up while pointing at the portal. "This will take us to Auradon. It will be just like walking through a door." She explained with a smile.

Skadi looked down at her before looking at Heidi. "Is that the truth?" The bluenette nodded, pointing at it again before stomping towards it and jumping in without hesitance.

Hazel glanced from the portal to Skadi. Then she held out her hand for the goddess to take. "Come on. We will go through together." She smiled brightly.

Skadi looked down at the girl's hand before looking at her own. Closing her eyes, she willed it to go back to its normal white hue before opening her eyes and taking the girl's hand.

This resulted in a bit off steam, but Skadi's chilled fingers were soothing in a way, compared to Hazel's solar enhanced temperatures. Hazel's smile widened, then lead them both through the portal with no worries.


	35. Reunion

Heidi walked through and immediately began trying to get the ice off her mouth. It was ridiculous to think that someone would be able to do this. She could melt just about anything and here she was struggling with a silly ice patch over her mouth. The goddess looked at her arm before rolling her eyes. _Stupid arrow. I think Skadi wants me to look like an idiot! _She thought, practically clawing at the ice while shooting a glare at anybody who dared to smirk at her state.

Hazel lead Skadi out of the portal with the same smile plastered on her face. "See? Fast and easy." She told the goddess, still unconsciously holding her hand.

Skadi shielded her eyes from the sun before muttering something under her breath. Almost instantly there were thick storm clouds rolling in as the temperature began to drop.

Heidi paused before looking at the two then up at the sky. With a shake of her head at what the other goddess done, she resumed her clawing action as her hands lit up in blue flames.

Hazel turned to her in confusion, before her eyes widened. Then she laughed. Very hard. After a couple seconds she realized her mistake; she didn't want Heidi to _hear _her laughing. She straightened up and cleared her throat. "Let's get moving, shall we?" She looked to Skadi.

Skadi nodded as she ignored the struggling goddess. "Yes."

Heidi stopped and her eyes widened. Running in front of them, she waved her hands before pointing at her mouth. This prompted Skadi to raise an eyebrow before shaking her head, causing Heidi's eyebrow to twitch.

The older goddess waved her hand and watched as blue ice formed beneath the irate bluenette, her lips turning upwards as she saw her slip a bit before falling and sliding to the side. "I do not want to hear you. You Greeks speak too much."

Hazel nodded in agreement, beginning to lead Skadi where her group would be. "I know right? I honestly prefer peace and quiet. Not when she's around." She mumbled the last part with humor.

Heidi's glare only doubled when her hearing picked those last words up. With a final glare, the goddess was engulfed in flames before she took off into the sky, not bothering to tail the two anymore.

Hazel smirked when she saw that. _"That's one way to get rid of her. Now I can breath again!" _She took a deep breath and said, "This way!" Leading her to the dorms like nothing happened.

Skadi frowned as the temperature dropped some more. Snow was beginning to flow, the weather seeming to behave at the goddess's own thoughts. "That Greek should stay in Olympus. That is the only place for them." She stated, clearly unhappy even thinking of those gods in particular.

That took Hazel by surprise for a moment. She blinked a few times. "W-why do you say that? Is she not supposed to leave Olympus? I see other gods do it all the time." She said with innocence.

"That is because they enjoy causing chaos. You do not see us Norse gods walking this world. Besides me and a handful of others, we rarely leave Asgard. Those Greeks do not keep their arguments in their own home, instead they take them down here." Skadi explained, her frown deepening. "Their leader is a joke, everything they fight about is meaningless, all because they have their eternal lives to argue."

Hazel blinked in shock before looking at the ground. Her mind is saying one thing, but her heart is saying another. She may be a prick to Heidi right now, but it's for a good reason. On the other hand, She does not want to lose the favor of her new grandmother. "I-I-I'm sure not all of them are like that…" She trailed off, looking to the ground.

"No, but there are far too many to call them all good. The Daughter of Hades in particular, she is good yet she is too much like her father. Her rage results in disasters and she refuses to try and control it." Skadi replied, her voice filled with skepticism. "It is best for her to remain silent."

Hazel blinked before asking, "I take it you saw what took place when we were on your mountain?" She looked up at her with curiosity.

"I have seen her then and I have seen her at other times. When her and her teacher were looking for me she seemed at peace, but she cannot remain at peace. She is like a ticking bomb, and when she goes off all shall perish around her. It is the same with Hades and we all know how he turned out." Skadi stated, shaking her head at the thought of the two. "It is right to not allow her to come closer."

Hazel looked up to her in shock, Her mouth open slightly. "You're saying I can't see her anymore?" She her eyes turning grey once again.

The goddess looked down at her. "I can tell you don't want to see her anyway. All I will be doing is keeping that mouth sealed." She said with little to no emotion.

"You are going to keep the ice on it forever?" She questioned with a confused tilt of her head.

"Until she is no longer like him. They are too similar for me to feel comfortable taking it off." Skadi replied, not bothered one bit at the thought.

Hazel blinked, thinking things over in her mind. "Well...okay, then." She looked around to find the desired door a few steps away from them. Of course it was the liveliest room in the hall. "This is the one. I already know my mom is here. I can feel her there." She explained to Skadi.

The goddess nodded when she heard that, shaking the dark blue ice that was forming on her hands. The woman looked a tad nervous before taking a deep breath and looked emotionless once more.

Hazel offered her a warm smile. "It's okay. You got this." She said before knocking on the door a few times.

There was a halt in the chatter as someone grumbled. "I got it." Before the door opened on its own. The source of this was none other than a slightly irate looking Mal who was sitting on her bed as she tried to ignore the chatter.

Hazel motioned Skadi inside as she took a few steps in. The first thing she heard was, "Hazel!" From pretty much all of her group.

Ara blasted over to her sister, stumbling. "Oh my gosh! I am so glad you are okay!" She hugged her deeply. "While you were out hiking mountains, I got grounded!" She said with a pout.

Hazel chuckled, "If I am the screw up twin, then _you _are the terrible twin. You are always into something, dear sister."

Ara folder her arms playfully. "On the contrary, so are you."

"Yeah, but it's not my fault. Hint, hint." Hazel said, returning her playful glare.

Out of nowhere, Hazel was being smothered in another hug. Hazel rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be squished as she smiled. "I was so worried. I am _so_ glad you are safe." Elsa said, still squishing her daughter.

Hazel glanced at Skadi and grinned. "I'm okay. I'm fine, but before you chew me out for disappearing, there is someone I want you to meet." Hazel motioned Skadi to come once again, as Elsa looked at her daughter in confusion.

Skadi's eyes widened as her hands turned even darker. The goddess looked away before shrinking slightly to a much more manageable height of six foot. She silently entered and kept her eyes averted as she tried to ignore the countless pairs of eyes on her.

Elsa stared silently at the woman. She squinted her eyes and tilted her head as her brain was trying to make some sort of connection. She tilted her head to the other side, still thinking. "...Have we met?" She asked lightly, her voice dripping with confusion.

"Not in a long time." The silver-haired woman replied, trying to control the dark ice that was spreading from her feet at her nervousness.

Elsa seemed surprised at the information. Her eyes roamed over the woman, gasping at her clothing. It was made out of ice. Just like hers. Elsa shook her head slowly, finally giving up on her own mind that was running her in circles. "W-who..? Who are you?" The words tumbled out of her mouth before her mind could assess them.

Skadi's eyes flickered up for a moment before they returned to the ground. "I am Skadi, Norse Goddess of Winter." She said simply, closing her eyes as she continued to try and stop the ice.

Hazel tried not to face-palm as Ara gaped at the two women. Ara whispered, "Dude, it's like looking into an ice mirror!"

Hazel nodded and mouthed, "I know right!"

Elsa nodded at what the goddess had told her. "Really? Well...I have never met a Norse goddess before, but I am sure we have met...I just can't put my finger on it." She shook her head before saying, "I'm Elsa. I used to be the Queen of Arendelle. Now I guess I'm an ice spirit?" She chuckled. "I am still catching up. That journey went by quickly."

Surprise flickered across the goddess's face and she looked up. "...Is that so?" She asked quietly, her face growing more and more confused as she thought.

Elsa nodded and smiled. "Yes, it was a lot." She said shyly.

That's when Ara said, "Oh, it was epic. There was this locked enchanted forest filled with angry spirits." She spoke like she was telling a story. "My mom was able to use her magic to open the mist, calm the spirits, and save _all of Arendelle!"_

Elsa rolled her eyes and said, "Ara, it wasn't all me." She looked at her daughter in embarrassment.

Ara shrugged. "But you had all the best parts! Like when you went to Atahallan and found out the truth about Arendelle's past." Then she gasped. "And you can't forget the water horse! You ride it like a boss and saved the kingdom!"

Elsa shook her head at her daughter's antics. "Yes, riding Nokk was pretty nice." She shrugged It off.

Ara folder her arms. "It wasn't nice, it was _epic."_ She corrected with a smirk.

At this point Skadi was beyond confused. Her eyes were wide in shock as they flickered to the two who were talking. In her shock, she unintentionally turned her light blue dress dark while the darkened ice crept around her ever so slightly. The woman was far too shocked to say anything, so instead she settled on staring at the blonde in stunned silence.

Ara went silent with wide eyes while Elsa looked at the goddess in surprise before she paled. "Was it something I said? Did it offend you?" She asked frantically, to try and make amends as quickly as possible.

Skadi looked at her and quickly shook her head. "No...No." She murmured something in the ancient language she favored before looking around. Her face seemed to pale a bit as she glanced over her shoulder, a sign that she was about to bolt.

Hazel was at Skadi's side quickly, offering her some emotional support. She whispered, "I know it's not easy, but tell her." She gestured to her mother.

Skadi froze before she slowly shook her head. "I cannot say it...I cannot." She murmured before closing her eyes. "But I can show her." She breathed out before quickly turning around and rushing out of the room, a trail made of a familiar snowflake being left behind along with a layer of blue ice.

Hazel blinked in surprise first, then confusion. Elsa was also very confused by this action by the goddess. She didn't know why, but she felt drawn to her for some reason.

Hazel called to her mother as she looked to the path on the floor. "Mom, look."

When Elsa turned her attention to the trail, her eyes immediately widened. She lowered herself and ran her fingers over the markings she knew very well. "This...this is _mine. _How did she..?"

Hazel pushed the door open. She held it open and said, "Go find out. Don't be afraid, just do it." She smiled.

Desperate for answers, she followed her daughter's advice and took off for the goddess, using her trail as a guide.

Hazel glanced at everyone in the room. "I will explain things later." She said nervously.

As soon as Skadi reached the exit, she practically pushed the doors off with her strength. Looking up at the clouds, she took a deep breath before raising her hand. The storm picked up a bit, yet, there was one weird thing about it. The only snowflakes that were falling were Elsa's. Glancing at the ground, she watched as the ice began spreading across the area. Glowing symbols soon appeared and seemed to surround her in a spiral like pattern before they all turned blue in color. "If I cannot say it, maybe she will see it." She murmured, resisting the urge to turn and run.

"Wait!" Elsa called out as she finally caught up with the goddess. "I just wanted to know about the…" She paused mid-sentence at the scene playing out before her.

The first thing she saw were the symbols surrounding Skadi. Then she brought her eyes up to the sky, then all the way back down to Skadi. She noticed that the marking all lead to her, and her familiar snowflake was etched in the ice now spreading in the area. The most bazaar out of all of this was her snowflake, many of them, were falling from the sky. "But...I'm not doing this. You..?" She said, partly to herself and partly to the goddess.

Skadi shook her head. "This is indeed my work, that snowflake is the most special one I ever made. It was for…" She took a deep breath before nodding. "...It was for my only daughter and it was the last thing I ever gave to her before she was lost. No other being in all of existence can make it and it will never fall from the sky naturally." She said softly, her voice barely audible as she looked down.

To Elsa, everything started to make sense now. The snowflakes, the outfit, even Skadi's hair. Now that she thinks about it from this angle, many things make sense. Instead of freaking out or running away like her first instincts told her, she asked a question.

Elsa looked to the goddess in curiosity. "You sound very fond of your daughter." She laced her hands together and said, "Did you miss her?"

"I regret the moment I handed her to my ex-husband, I regret that I thought that he was the only solution because I believed I was not cut out for it." Skadi said, her voice filling with sadness. "I miss her every moment of every day." Her eyes met Elsa's. "I regret ever giving her up."

Elsa held her gaze for at least a minute. She held her gaze before doing something very unexpected. She lunged at Skadi and gave her the warmest hug an Ice Queen could ever give and she had no intention of letting go. Not yet. "I'm here now." She whispered as tears ran down her face. "I'm here now."

Skadi finally lost her composure and let out a soft sob, frozen tears running down her cheeks. At the change in her mood, the storm seemed to calm in its blowing as the snowflakes fell peacefully. "I-I thought I would never find you...Not after we searched all the realms." She said in between her sobs.

Elsa was in no better shape. She just hugged the goddess tighter as if she was going to vanish. "It's o-okay…I'm okay and we are together now." She said with a tearful smile.

Skadi shakily nodded. "I...Njord must know this...He was as devastated as I was, he sailed the oceans looking while I ventured across the land." She said, her words coming out in her trembling voice.

Elsa looked up at her in confusion. She wiped tears off of her face before asking, "W-W-who's Njord?" She asked still wiping off falling tears.

"He is my ex-husband, your father, and he is the Norse God of the Wind and the Seas. We divorced shortly after he lost you...I have not spoken with him since we failed." Skadi explained, sounding a bit calmer despite the tears that were still streaking down her cheeks.

Elsa looked at her in shock once more. "I have a father…" she mumbled to herself with a small smile. Then her features became confused. "He's a god as well?"

Skadi nodded once more. "Yes, and he is one of the few that resides outside of our realm, besides me. He is usually near the docks of a major city, but I would not know where he is now. I haven't been out of Norway in decades."

Elsa nodded in understanding. Then she thought of something before she chuckled. "So...does this mean I'm a goddess? Because that would make me a complete hypocrite." She said with a smirk.

The silver-haired woman chuckled when she heard that, her tinted blue lips forming a small smile. "You are a goddess." She said, closing her eyes as she thought about something.

Elsa chuckled once again. "Yep, I'm doomed." She glanced at the school for a moment. "I am going to _really _have fun telling this to my kids, or your grandchildren?" She said to the woman who is now her mother.

"It is going to take some time getting used to that, though, I suppose it would be more entertaining to watch Njord handle the news." Skadi said as she opened her eyes and looked at the sky. "I will try to bring him here, it may take some outside help, however."

Elsa finally released her mother before tilting her head. "Hmm, what do you mean?"

"It means I have to ask an old friend for help." Skadi stated, thinking of the woman who once pestered her all those years ago. Until recently, the goddess hadn't even known that the woman still remembered her. That was until she saw her searching for her in the mountains. "Hecate."

Elsa nodded. "I believe I heard of the name." She looked around before asking, "So, what do I do? Just hang around?" She played with her hands a bit.

Before Skadi could reply, a figure in a black dress jumped out of a portal and nearly slipped on all the ice. "Woah, what's with all the ice Kadi?" The woman asked, summoning a bit of magic to steady herself before she blinked. "Oh...my...GODS! Kadi it has been too long!"

Skadi's eyes halved at the sight of the woman. "Hecate, it is a pleasure to see you." She stated, watching the woman slip around despite her magic. "You arrive fast."

Hecate shrugged. "I was just hanging around in some shadows, watching and waiting...And no I was _not _stalking." She said with a fold of her arms.

Skadi looked at her before shaking her head. "You are still bad with words I see."

"Ah, but not as bad as you! We need to bring you up to speed. What not to say and what to say." Hecate fired back before noticing Elsa. "Oh, hello, your highness." She greeted as she slipped a bit.

Elsa smiled before bowing her head slightly. "Hi, but there is no need for that. Just call me Elsa." She seemed entertained by watching the struggling goddess slip and slide.

Skadi watched the other goddess slip a bit more before chuckling and finally thawing the area Hecate was in. "There, hopefully you can stay still now."

Hecate laughed and placed a hand on her hip. "Why thank you, I'm not that good with my magic at this time of day. Still a night owl. Anyway, why'd you call me?" She asked before grinning. "Besides to just say hi."

Skadi looked at Elsa for a moment before returning her gaze to the green-eyed woman. "I want you to find and bring Njord here."

Hecate blinked and tilted her head. "_Njord? _As in "My ex-husband" Njord?" She asked, quite confused as Skadi nodded. "Well, I mean that shouldn't be too hard. Last time I saw him, and you know how I do my rounds, he was hanging out on some dock near that Arendelle place." She said, trying to think of something as she ignored the two.

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed, thinking on the information. "Dock near...Arendelle? Would it happen to be right by the enchanted forest?" She asked as curious as ever.

"Is that what that place is called?" Hecate asked, blinking a few times before nodding. "Yep, he was near there. Looked pretty sad and he was all alone." She told them with a tilt of her head.

Elsa's eyes widened before she shook her head. "That's the dock right off of the Dark Sea. That's exactly where the shipwreck of my pa-" She glanced at Skadi with a smile. "My adoptive parents were." She continued. "I know that place. I had to cross the Dark Sea to get to Atahallan."

Skadi looked at her in surprise while Hecate whistled. "Huh, well, I can tell you that whatever happened _way _back then wasn't normal. I wasn't there but I heard it over time, something just didn't seem right, especially since Njord is the guy who makes sure there is safe sailing." She said, rambling a bit as she continued to think. "Almost like the world said, "Nope! These two are going _down_!" She said dramatically before looking back up. "Ah, but who knows, you never know around those parts. Speaking of-"

Skadi snapped her fingers a few times and shook her head. "Hecate."

Hecate blinked and smiled sheepishly. "I was doing the rambling thing again, wasn't I?" She asked, looking at the two before shaking her head. "Whoops."

Elsa gathered her thoughts before asking, "You said you were going to bring Njord?" She subtly reminded the goddess.

Hecate tilted her head before suddenly clapping her hands together. "_That _is what I was trying to think of. Yeah, I can go get him, though you might want to calm down with the snow. He's not used to winter climates." She said before hopping into a portal in the ground.

Skadi chuckled as soon as she was gone, calming the storm a bit and the temperature to rise but allowing the clouds to remain. "She will be fast. I do not know how she does it, but she has managed to get anywhere like that." She said while snapping her fingers.

Elsa was genuinely impressed when she heard that. "Really?" She tilted her head the slightest.

"Yes. It as if all the worlds allow her entrance, the sky, the sea, the world of the dead. She can go anywhere and nobody can stop her." Skadi replied, a small smile on her face.

Elsa smirked as she thought, imagining what that would be like. "Sounds amazing…" She said, still in thought.

"It is a truly curious ability of hers, it is how I met her. She tumbled into Asgard, caused a fight, ran into me on her way out, then hopped through a hole before disappearing. Then she showed up again...and again..._and again_." Skadi trailed off, remembering just how persistent Hecate was.

Elsa chuckled before looking at her mother. "Sounds like you two had a healthy friendship." She said playfully.

Skadi chuckled and shook her head. "It mostly involved chasing her down as she would always "borrow" something of mine on her way out. I suspect she collects things, not sure why, but she always left with something that I would need to replace. There were some days when she would 'pop' in and lounge about. Other times she would show up and tell stories of her journeys. She has been everywhere." She said with a tilt of her head.

"Wow." Elsa murmured as the thought about it. "I barely know my way outside of Norway!" She smiled, brightly.

"Ah, that would make two of us. I barely venture out of my mountain range. I was brought here by one of those greek goddesses. A strange one." Skadi explained, shaking her head at the thought of the goddess she had intentionally muted with ice.

Elsa looked at her questionably. "Is she the one with the blue hair?"

"Yes. Hades' child." Skadi confirmed with a nod, looking down at the snow. "She flew off somewhere after we arrived in Auradon."

Elsa nodded in recognition. "Yes, We've met. My daughter, the excitable one, she is very fond of that goddess." She looked to the sky. "I have no idea why." She shrugged.

As Skadi was about to reply, a portal opened up and three people walked out. The two women were recognizable at first glance, Heidi and Hecate, but the third was someone completely unknown. He wasn't that tall, next to Heidi at least, had honey-blonde hair, was well-built and deep blue eyes. The man was wearing a blue polo shirt that matched his eyes and a pair of brown cargo pants. Curiously, he was barefoot and had an _oar _of all things in his hand.

"Well, let's see here." Hecate began before pointing at the man. "I found Njord." She then pointed at Heidi. "And I found my _pitiful _student running around with ice over her mouth." She said, prompting Heidi to shake her head.

Skadi looked at the bluenette before sighing and reluctantly melting the ice. "You are indeed very pitiful."

Heidi frowned as she went to touch her mouth. "Yeah, and I haven't been able to talk for like an hour. Do you have _any_ idea how bad of a charades player Hecate is?" She said and looked exasperated at the green-eyed goddess.

"Apparently, I am quite terrible at the game. My mistake." Hecate said with a shrug of her shoulders before looking at Heidi. "Just be glad I helped you." She told the bluenette, prompting Heidi to roll her eyes.

Elsa looked between the three women with confusion. She blinked at them repeatedly as they talked. She honestly felt like a fourth, maybe fifth wheel. That was until she looked at the silent blonde man. She kept staring, taking him in. She knew it. That had to be her father. She could feel it.

Skadi raised her hands, stopping the two other goddesses before they could continue arguing. "Hecate, take your student and depart."

Hecate looked at Heidi before grinning. "You got it, Kadi!" She grabbed Heidi by the back of her dress as a portal appeared before she promptly tossed the girl in. "Have a _lovely _reunion!" She called out before jumping in and closing the portal.

The silent man raised an eyebrow and blinked before shaking his head. "Those Greeks have always been peppy." He said, his accent just as thick as Skadi's, with a hint of amusement in his deep voice.

Now that the confusion was gone, she could finally get her thoughts together. She decided to finally say something. "Umm...hello." Her shyness got the best of her on that one, but a "hello" was better than nothing.

Njord looked at her and smiled in a friendly manner. "Hello." He greeted back before looking at Skadi. "Skadi, it has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Decades. I see you are doing well." The woman replied, looking a bit unhappy at the sight of him.

"And it is clear to see that you are doing well also." He said before turning his attention back on the blonde. "Who might you be?" He asked, looking at her with a curious look.

Elsa blinked before saying, "I'm Elsa. I used to be the Queen of Arendelle before I let my sister take over." She laced her fingers together while speaking.

Skadi strode over to her ex-husbands side before pulling him by the ear and whispering something to him. Whatever it was made him blink a few times, then gape, then look at Skadi then back at Elsa before he finally just froze. "Are you sure?" He asked, prompting the woman to nod. "Wow...I-I can't believe it."

"It is certainly a miracle after so long." Skadi said in agreement before patting him on the shoulder. "Go ahead. I can tell that you want to."

Njord blinked at her before smiling brightly and rushing forward before engulfing the other blonde in a hug. Unlike his ex-wife, he was of a normal temperature and even seemed a bit warmer than most individuals.

Elsa froze in surprise of the sudden hug. She blinked a few times before her mind registered what was happening. When her mind finally caught up, she returned his hug full force, enjoying the warmth. It brought her a sense of calm and security.

Njord held onto her like he was about to lose her. "I'm sorry." He murmured, eyes closing as he exhaled.

Elsa looked to him with teary eyes and said, "Don't be. Everything has been well with me. I really can't complain." She smiled at him.

He smiled back with warmth. "I'm glad...I never _truly _forgave myself that night. It's why I stayed near Arendelle...that's close to where I lost you." The blonde shook his head. "And to think you were there all this time." He let out a breathy chuckle. "Hiding in plain sight."

Elsa chuckled at this and said, "I guess I was hiding from myself as well." She said with a smirk. "As soon as I think I know who I am something shocking happens."

The god grinned and let out a laugh. "That is the best type, when it is so shocking you freeze and stare and…" He looked back at Skadi before looking at her again. "I find it to be my favorite. Even if it did take long for it to happen."

Elsa's eyes widened before a bright smile formed on her face. She buried her head between his neck and tightened her grip on him. "I missed you too father." Her voice came out as a mumble in this position.

"Not as much as I missed you." Njord said back, letting out a relaxed sigh.

Elsa released him and wiped the tears off of her face. "Ahh...and I had just stopped crying." She joked, offering him a smile.

He chuckled and stretched a bit as Skadi joined in at his side. "Tears are signs of joy as I always say." He said with a wide smile.

"Not always." Skadi muttered before looking him in the eye. "Oh, I forgot to inform you, we have grandchildren." She said casually before walking over to her daughter.

Njord blinked as a comical look appeared on his face. "We...have..._grandchildren_?!" He asked loudly with a wide grin.

Skadi looked at him with halved eyes. "Yes. Two."

"_TWO?!" _Njord did yell this time, causing Skadi shake her head in exasperation. "That means we both get to dote on one!"

"Of course you jump to that immediately." Skadi replied before looking down at Elsa. "He's big on family." She said dryly before returning her ice cold gaze as the man continued to fidget.

Elsa chuckled and said. "I can see that." Then she turned to her father. "I...take it you want to meet them?" She smiled at how excited he seemed to be.

Njord approached her, as he had bounced back in his excitement, and nodded. "Yes, please." He said as politely as possible before the biggest smile appeared on his face.

Skadi shook her head. "Oh, now you've gone and done it. He will not be easy to hold back." She commented, looking at him with even more exasperation than before.

Elsa grinned before leading the way. "Now I can see where Ara gets her...charisma." She chuckled, trying to go at a good pace for Njord without blasting through the halls.

Skadi chuckled. "Is that what we are calling it?" She asked as she looked at the excited man. "I like to call it the "Chipper and Excitement" bug. He has had it forever."

Elsa chuckled while turning a corner. "On the bright side, he doesn't shoot off sparks when he does it. We always have to give her some space." She said, slowing down when They reached the familiar door. "Wow, that was faster than I remember."

Skadi hummed when she heard that. "Ah, well, he does cause a bit of a wind storm if he is extremely happy. He's usually good about it, though." She informed her, staring at her ex-husband who was holding back from opening the door.

Elsa chuckled before she came and called through the door. "Hey, Mal. I'm back." She said, already knowing they would recognize her voice.

Before the door opened, Skadi shot Njord a look and shook her head. "Do _not _tackle them with hugs, they do not know yet. I will freeze you if you make any such attempt before she has explained to them." She told him, making sure to look him dead in the eye.

Njord blinked before nodding. "Okay...I will hold off _until _she is done. Is that good?" He asked, looking down as he saw a bit of ice forming.

In an instant the silver-haired woman pulled the ice back and nodded. "Yes, that is good. Behave." She said as the door opened on its own.

Elsa took a deep breath before entering the room once again. Once she entered, she looked at all of the eyes, looking at her, waiting for answers. "First things first. Mal, Evie, I am so sorry about your floor." She said, referring to the ice trail still leading into the hallway.

Mal shrugged and set her book down. "It's fine. Jay and Carlos used it as the path to snow. They left as soon as they saw the snow falling." She said with a grin.

Skadi looked at the ice before discreetly causing to thaw. She then looked back at the scene with a scrutinizing look.

Elsa smiled and pointedly looked at her two daughters. They looked back in confusion when Elsa motioned them over. "Ara? Hazel? Come here for a moment."

The twins shared a look before standing and making their way over. Ara looked at her mother with curiosity before asking, "Hey, mom. What's all this about..?" She said peeking at the two unknown people.

Hazel already had an idea what was going on, but kept silent because of shyness. Elsa noticed this before biting her lip and coming close to them. She bent down to where they both could hear her and whispered the information to them.

Ara's eyes widened to a comical level. "What!?" She jerked her head in their direction then back to her mother's. "You're kidding!" Elsa whispered in her ear one more time. "Your _not_ kidding!?" Ara exclaimed as Elsa shook her head.

Hazel chuckled as this scene played out. She had an idea of how Ara would react, but this was comedy gold.

Ara just blinked at the two for the longest before saying, "Well...this is new…" She said, then gathered her thoughts. "I'm Ara."

Hazel chuckled. "My name is Hazel. Grandmother and I have already met." She said with a smile.

Skadi smiled back softly. "I am Skadi and this is…" She trailed off and quickly grabbed ahold of the man by his collar, stopping him from jumping them. "Njord." She finished in an almost deadpan-like tone.

Hazel chuckled and said, "Nice to meet you." To Njord, whom she guesses is her grandfather now.

Ara grinned brightly and said, "Nice to meet you...grandma...and grandad." That was before she began to spark in excitement. "Wow! I never thought I'd get to say that!" She fist pumped in victory.

Skadi shook her head. "I must warn you, Njord is one who loves family. I am holding back an onslaught of hugs that will then be followed by him spoiling the both of you because he has a lot of money and he does not spend it. God of Wealth and he does not know how to spend his own money." She muttered out the last part before looking up.

Of course Ara protested. "But-but what's wrong with just a_ liiiitle_ bit of spoiling? I mean, She doesn't do it." She said, gesturing to Elsa.

Elsa chuckled and said, "Because it's bad for you." She folded her arms and looked to a pouting Ara.

Skadi looked at her before looking at Njord. With a small smirk, she tilted her head. "Okay, you are allowed to tackle that one in hugs." She gestured towards Ara. "Only the other one if she so wishes. Got it?"

Njord quickly nodded with the biggest smile. "Yes, of course!"

Skadi looked at them and her eyes glowed a bit before she let go of the man. "It would be wise to prepare yourself." She advised the girl who had protested.

Ara blinked before taking a deep breath, readying herself. "Okay, come at me." She said playfully, waiting to get attacked by love and hugs.

Njord practically rushed towards her and, just as Skadi said, tackled her in a bear hug. This caused the winter goddess to shake her head with the smallest of smiles.

Ara wheezed as the air was squished out of her from the hug. She laughed and said, "Bear hug!" She takes a breath. "I was_ not_ ready for that!" She coughs a couple times. "So much love! It burns!" She said, exaggerating as usual. "Then again it's actually pretty refreshing." She calmed down as Elsa laughed at her child's antics.

Skadi shrugged at the sight. "He is one for hugs. He is very excited right now if the wind storm outside says anything." She said, closing her eyes as she sensed the change in the weather.

Njord laughed and released the girl. "She is right, hugs are my thing." He said, voice filled with excitement.

Ara chuckled and looked outside. "So, you can create storms?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

Njord tilted his head. "Not quite, I can control the wind. I can make it as strong as I wish and-Oh! I also control the sea!" He exclaimed, almost as if he had forgotten that part.

"To an extent." Skadi stated as she opened her eyes.

Ara's eyes widened. She placed her hand on her chest and said, "Me too…" She said wistfully.

The man almost bounced and his grin widened. "Really? Perhaps I can teach you!" He said with a rub of his chin. "I never had the chance to train anybody."

Skadi's eyes halved. "Oh boy..._Now_ he's happy." She said, noticeably bothered by the fact that he was _this _happy.

Hazel tilted her head at her grandmother. "Does something happen when he's happy?" Hazel asked with a smirk.

"High winds, waves, and just about anything related. He does well with controlling himself _unless _he is _very _happy. The last time he was _this_ happy was when your mom was born. He somehow managed to cause a twister to form within the mountain range. I didn't even know he could do that." Skadi replied, thinking back to the time.

Before Hazel could respond, she heard. "You cause twisters too?! Finally I'm not alone here!" She said in excitement. "Of course I will train with you!" She exclaimed.

"Yes!" Njord cheered before standing up. "Maybe if we go outside I can try to form a twister-"

"Don't." Skadi deadpanned and shook her head. "Not this close to a building, take out elsewhere." She said, causing the man to shrug in acceptance.

Ara nodded. "Yeah. That seems like a better way to go." She smiled at Njord.

"It does. I should find an isolated area and teleport us both there! Then I won't have to worry about civilians!" Njord exclaimed, looking out the window as he saw a small object fly by in the wind. "Huh...I hope that was nothing."

Skadi blinked and shook her head with exasperation. "Calm the winds down before you uproot anything." She told him before closing her eyes.

Hazel chuckled, looking out of the window. "That would mean I would have more plants to repair."

Elsa smiled, "Yeah...calming the winds might be a great idea." Then she looked out the window. "Especially considering that snow is already piled up out there. Someone's going to get concerned."

The god nodded at their words and closed his eyes as the wind began to slow down and the random objects stopped flying by. "There we go!" He said, checking to make sure he had _actually _stopped it.

Hazel raised an eyebrow before turning to Mal. "You might want to text the boys to make sure they're alive." She smirked.

Mal, who looked surprisingly calm despite everything, shrugged before texting them. She hummed as soon as she received a text back. "Yep, they are completely fine. Having the time of their lives with about twenty other kids in a snowball "war" over near the school." She said with a grin.

Elsa laughed and said, "They took my advice? I am happy to see that they are enjoying our emotions." She said, folding her arms.

"My snowstorm travels with me, it surprises me that people would _actually _enjoy it." Skadi stated, looking a bit confused at the idea.

All Ara heard was snowball war. She tuned the rest out. "Snowball war!? Without me!?" She exclaimed in complete shock. _"No wonder it's so quiet in here! Triple G and the guys went to join the snow army! WITHOUT MEEEE!"_

Skadi's eyebrow rose as she unconsciously caused the snow to start falling again. "I must have missed a _lot _if people enjoy the snow." She mumbled, blinking at the thought.

Ara, Elsa, and Hazel looked at her with wide eyes. The three of them looked at each other before Ara said, "We need to take you outside. Stat!" Ara grinned and continued, "You can't be a winter goddess without knowing about the _fun_ of winter! C'mon. We will show you. You too, grandad, but dress warm."

Skadi looked at them all with widened eyes before her eyes snapped to meet the other god's. "They are right, you might want to find clothes...and boots." The face he made when she said 'boots' was comical but she shook her head. "Do it."

With a look almost like that of a pout, he slowly nodded and looked at her. "...Fine."

Ara cheered, "Awesome! Grandad, we will see you out there. As for you, Grandma, let's go!" She said as she blasted out of the room leaving the other three members of her family.

Elsa looked at Skadi before asking, "Do you want to just walk and catch up with her later?" She smiled with it.

Skadi nodded with a small smile. "I will walk." She said with a chuckle.

Hazel shook her head and followed her mother and grandmother out. _"This is going to be an interesting day…"_ She thought, thankfully she was still in her mountain clothing.


	36. Snow Day

Ara blasted out of the school's doors, forcing them open for the second time today. When she did, she took a moment to pause. "This...is a lot of snow."

She said this while looking around at the white covered grounds. Even some of the snow began to pile up and make mounds of snow. To Ara, all of this was absolutely… "Perfect!" She exclaimed as she ran outside, jumping about in the process.

She saw we're everyone was throwing snowballs and having a great time. As usual, there was something missing. Nothing a little Ice Queen flare couldn't fix.

That's when her eyes caught Triple G and George dressed in winter attire; pushing a large snowball.

She shook her head as she made her way over to them. "What are you guys doing?"

George stopped and looked at his friend. "We're making a snowman." Then he went back to work.

"A very large snowman…" Triple G struggled, trying to move the large ball.

Ara raised her hands high. "Nope! Whatever crazy scheme you guys have going on, I'm not being apart of it because it is _going_ to go wrong." She finished with folding her arms.

Triple G shrugged, "It's just a snowman. What could possibly go wrong?" That is when he tripped, landed inside the snowball, and began rolling away inside of the snowball. "AHHHH! THIS DOESN'T MAKE YOU RIIIIIIGHT..!" He exclaimed as the snowball took off, leaving George to chase after it.

Ara smirked before seeing the rest of her family make it out of the school. She blasted over to them before turning to Skadi. "_This_-" She gestured to the snowball war, ignoring the giant snowball rolling around and increasing in size. "Is what we call having fun in the winter."

Skadi eyeballed the giant snowball with a look of pure confusion. "This...is considered fun?" She asked, blinking a few times as she looked around. "How bizarre."

Hazel blinked before tilting her head. "Is Triple G in that..?" She pointed to the giant snowball.

Ara waved it off. "Yeah. He'll be fine." She said, not paying attention when the snowball practically ate George. Now he is rolling around screaming with Triple G inside of the ball. Ara still didn't mind. "I mean they. They will be fine."

Then Ara gestured to her wide eyed mother. "Mom. Do you think you can...winter wonderland the place?" She asked with a huge grin.

Elsa looked at her daughter and shrugged. "Well...why not?" She glanced at Ara then said, "What do you think this time?"

Ara tapped her chin. "Oooh! There needs to be a hill of snow for sledding. We need to provide the sleds. For the snowball war we need castles and weapons. Please no cannons this time." She looked at her mom with exasperation.

Elsa pouted a bit, but listened. "Anything else?"

Hazel jumped in and said, "We need an ice skating rink. It's a classic." She smiled.

Ara snapped her fingers and said, "How did I forget that one! Duh!" Then she turned to Elsa. "Did we miss anything?"

Elsa thought, then shook her head. "I don't think so. I got this." She winked at her two daughters before heading out in the middle of the snow covered area.

She took a deep breath before firmly stomping her foot on the ground, making her signature snowflake pattern. With a wave of her hands, a pulse of ice magic shot from the center of the snowflake and began to fabricate everything that Ara and Hazel asked for all at once. She even added a bit of height to the castles this time.

That's when she went over to the surprised kids who were once having a snowball war. "Don't worry guys. That was just me. The rules of the game were slightly changed. Now, you have to protect your castle. Whoever takes the other castle's flag wins. Choose your weapons wisely and don't worry they all shoot snow and _won't_ kill anyone. Got it?" She asked the group of teens.

Skadi looked in complete confusion as the teens took a moment to agree before going into action. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I do not understand this one bit. How is it that you find ways to make this a..._game_? I remember that people treat my storms with dread." The goddess stated, eyes blinking owlishly as she tried to make sense of the sight in front of her.

Elsa caught back up with her and said, "Well...I guess over time everyone saw that there was beauty and fun in winter after all." She looked at her mother and smiled. "There is much fun to be had a snowstorm. The most delicate of all the storms." She gestured to Hazel, who had fabricated a pair of ice skates and began to expertly glide about the skating rink Elsa had made.

The white-haired woman glanced that way before looking up at the sky. "It has been that long, hasn't it?" She murmured to herself before looking down as her face went emotionless.

Elsa looked at her mother with a face of concern before asking, "Do you wanna...try some of these activities?" She gave her a slight smile.

Skadi looked down at her before letting out the smallest of sighs. "If I must. I will not participate in..._that_-" She gestured to the snowball war. "-As I do not fight unless it is real. The last being I fought walked out with an arrow in her arm."

Elsa winced before shaking her head. "No no…you look more like an ice skater rather than...that." She said as her eyes caught sight of Ara on top of her castle's roof.

She screamed, "YOU'LL NEVER CAPTURE OUR FLAG, SUCKERS!" before using her snowball crossbow, along with a few other teenagers above. "Release the flyers!"

When she exclaimed this, people on paragliders made of ice and snow infiltrated the other castle. They were immediately faced with other armed kids, expecting something like this.

From the distance, all Elsa saw was flying kids and explosions of snow. She chuckled and said, "Glad they're having fun."

"It is strange to see such a sight, joy in the middle of a warzone." Skadi mused, raising an eyebrow before looking away.

Elsa shook her head. Then she turned to her mother. "Have you ever ice skated before?"

Skadi nodded and laced her ice covered fingers together. "Many times, it is often the most convenient way of skiing down the mountains during the hunting."

Elsa smiled at this and asked, "So, you've never done it...for fun?"

The goddess blinked. "Is hunting _not _considered...fun?" She asked, seeming genuinely surprised at the very notion.

Elsa blinked herself. "I guess it depends on what you are hunting for. If not, I guess it falls into work." She said with a shrug while leading Skadi to the elegant skating rink.

"Ah, it is only fun when it is against trespassers who ignore the signs. My mountain has been dangerous for decades and is known far and wide." Skadi said with a thoughtful look. "I rarely get trespassers aside from an occasional god."

Elsa blinked before nodding, making it to were the ice meets the snow. She easily transforms her heels into skates and steps into the ice. She glanced at Skadi before looking around. "I will _have_ to teach you some tricks." She smiled.

The ice-like heels that Skadi had been wearing melted and the goddess stepped onto the ice without a second thought, the ice under her turning a deep blue while ice flakes bloomed across it. "I only know a few and those are speed only." She stated, standing on the ice like it wasn't even there.

Hazel zipped by her before swinging back around. "How about spins?" She said while using her speed to spin until she ran out of momentum.

"Never had a need for such a thing." The goddess replied, watching her intently as if she were mentally taking notes.

Elsa chuckled. "Well if I can teach Hazel how to survive in ice, I know I can teach you a couple spins. Father is the one I'm worried about." She said while scratching the side of her head.

Skadi shook her head at the mention of her ex-husband. "He does not do well in the winter time. He put up with it for awhile until it got the best of him and he could no longer handle the cold. I do not know what he is going to do."

Hazel chuckled. "I guess we will just have to find out. Where is he anyway?"

"Most likely fighting my command to put on boots." Skadi said in an almost deadpan-like tone.

Elsa chuckled while Hazel perked up. "I will go find him and see what's the hold up." Hazel said, turning her boots back to normal and heading to the school building.

Skadi watched her as she left. "Ah, Njord rejects all forms of footwear, except for flip flops. I think...Hecate once called him a "glorified foot model"?" The goddess said questionably, looking thoughtful for a moment.

Elsa blinked before breaking into a laughing fit. Once she calmed herself she said, "They will be fine. At least we get to spend some mother daughter time while I teach you those spins." She smiled at her mother.

Skadi nodded and glanced up at the sky. "It is best to treasure this time, the gods of this land may not take my tampering with the weather lightly. Those greeks are far too hot-headed for their own good." She said, shaking her head before smiling ever-so slightly. "Nonetheless, I will continue to ignore them, they do not deserve my attention."

Elsa smiled at her. "Well...let's treasure this before someone files a complaint." She said, gesturing to the rink.

The goddess chuckled and looked down at her. "What is first on your 'spin' itinerary?"

Elsa perked up as she looked at her. "Well you already know the basics and how to increase your speed. The only thing you need to know is the motion for a basic spin." She waved her hand and said, "After that, we could get into the fancy stuff."

Skadi gave her a nod, a thoughtful look appearing on her face. "Alright, sounds doable." She said, unconsciously making the dark blue ice spread.

"Alright. So, the first step is to gain speed. Next is to turn." She chose to do the steps she had spoken about for a visual aid. She completed the first two steps then went into a gentle turn and pivoted slightly until her spin was pretty much flowing on it's own. After her momentum ran out, she finished. "Then, you pivot your dominant foot the slightest and lean on it just a bit. Once you do that, your spin will be automatic."

Skadi blinked and looked at the ice, contemplating whether or not if she could maneuver in such an elegant way before looking back up. Pursing her lips, the goddess reviewed the steps before she glided off, attempting to copy her daughter's actions to a T.

Elsa was instantly awestruck at her mother's instant success. Not only that, but her movements were the epitome of grace. She felt as though she had to say something. "...That...was amazing. That has to be one of the best spins I had ever seen." She said with pride.

Skadi blinked as she glided in a wide arc before stopping at her daughter's side. "Really?" She asked, surprise lacing her voice as her eyebrows rose.

She wasted no time to nod. "Yes! You are an awe inspiring skater, mother." Elsa grinned brightly.

The goddess blinked one last time before smiling. "...Thank you. I do not spend much time doing this, my use of ice is for skiing and only that, most of the time." She said, shaking her head at the last part.

Elsa did not lose her grin. If anything, it had gotten larger. "Well, we're going to have to change that, aren't we?" She folded her arms as she spoke.

Skadi paused for a moment before nodding. "It would appear so." She said, chuckling lightly as she talked.

Elsa glanced back at the ice. "So...about those other tricks? I think you are ready to learn some fancy stuff." She said, turning back to her mother.

The woman looked thoughtful before shaking her head. "If you believe that I am then I suppose so." She said, looking at the ice as she noticed her dark blue ice spreading across at a slow rate.

Elsa nodded, not minding the darker color coating her icy coloring. She will bring it up later. "Okay, come on, then." She said while gliding back onto the ice.

Skadi glided after her without a second thought, creating a trail of her ice as she did so. The goddess didn't appear to notice, or care, that she was doing this as she allowed herself to glide across the ice.

…

The god just sat there in a chair, his eyes narrowed as he did his best to keep a stare on the objects in front of him. If anyone were to see him doing this they would surely call him crazy, mainly because of how ridiculous he was acting.

Mal, who had decided to hide out in her room by herself, stared at the god with a raised eyebrow. _Is he...__**glaring **__at a pair of boots? _She felt like laughing at how strange the sight was, if she had known the god better she would have done it without hesitance, but kept silent as she didn't want to bother him. Staring at a pair of boots looked...weirdly exhausting.

Thankfully, that's when Hazel popped in to see if her grandparent was still there. Low and behold, he was. That was convenient and disappointing for Hazel. She looked at Njord with halved eyes. "Grandfather! Really? We are expecting you out there."

Njord didn't take his eye off the boots. "And I was not expecting _those_." He said, obviously referring to the boots.

Mal looked at the girl with a shake of her head. "He was doing good until he _actually_ saw the boots. He's just been staring at them since." She informed the girl, eyes halving at her words before she pulled out her phone.

Hazel looked at Mal with a raised eyebrow before turning to Njord again. "Why don't you want to put them on? They are only boots, grandfather." Her voice dropped with humor as she spoke.

"_Only _boots? Boots are confining and I don't like them." Njord responded, shaking his head. "They are like prison cells for your feet."

"_Grandfather_, please." She said in a pleading tone. "It is only temporary, then you can throw them to the side!"

Njord was silent before letting out a groan and reluctantly grabbing the boots. "_Fine_. Only because it will not be for long." He said, hesitating a bit before slipping them on. "Torture devices." He mumbled to himself, a bit of a pout on his face at the fact that he had to wear them.

Hazel smiled at him. "Well, these torture devices are going to help you spend time with your daughter and grandkids out in the snow." She turned to the door.

"I know...I just don't see why I _have _to wear them. I never wore boots on Skadi's mountain and I was fine." Njord replied, shaking his head as he got up.

Hazel chuckled. "They keep you warm. I heard that you don't take well to winter weather, so the boots are on your team, trust me." She said, with a smile.

Njord blinked and folded his arms. "Who said that? I am _perfectly _fine in the snow, no boots needed." He said, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

Hazel lead Njord through the form halls with a smirk. "Grandmother. Grandmother said that you don't do well in snow at all. I think her word is pretty credible considering it's her element." She shrugged, still smirking.

The god paused before looking down with a look that said "I have been caught." He looked back up and sighed. "Ah, of course she would rat me out." He said, looking a bit dejected at the thought of Skadi telling them that.

Hazel shook her head with humor and lead him outside by the hand. "Well...at least you get to completely throw her off when you show her you are wearing those boots. She thought you'd _never_ get those things on."

Njord grinned when he heard that. "A-ha! I made it farther than she thought!" He said with a laugh, looking around at everything.

Hazel chuckled and said, "Yep! You sure did!" She pointed over to the skating rink, then to the two castles. "Mom and grandmother are there, but my sister is over there with the snowball fight."

The god looked both ways before shrugging. "I best greet them, maybe after that I shall join in." He said, looking not one bit bothered by the idea of being in a _snow_ball fight.

Hazel gaped at the idea of a god participating in a snowball fight before shaking her head. "Well...okay. Come one." She said while jogging over to the rink. Once she made it, She stated. "Look who's wearing boots!" She smirked.

Skadi glided over and stopped before placing a hand on her hip. "How surprising, the last time you wore boots was when the temperature on my mountain dropped to arctic." She said, shaking her head in slight disbelief.

"It was _needed _then, that low of temperature is dangerous." Njord said, looking impassive at the woman's words.

The goddess's eyes halved. "And frostbite to the toes is not." She deadpanned before gliding away, shaking her head as she did so.

Elsa shook her head at both of them before asking, "So, father, what will you been occupying yourself with?" She glanced around as she spoke.

Njord tilted his head in thought. "I am not sure. I can't skate at all." As soon as he said this, Skadi replied with a "Not whatsoever." The god tilted his head the other way. "And I am not sure that it would be wise to pit me up against teenagers when I can turn snowballs into high-speed bullets." He stated before shrugging. "I may just talk."

Elsa tilted her head before shrugging. "Hmm, alright. Even though, I think you might enjoy sledding. With your winds you can make that sled into a vehicle." She thought with a smile.

The god let out a pleased 'hmm'. "That _does _sound fun." He said, before looking up at the sky as if he saw something.

Elsa snapped as an idea came to her. "What if I made you a sled with a _sail._" She smiled even brighter. "That way it could catch wind easily and propel you like a boat!" She laced her fingers together as she thought up a design.

Njord grinned widely and looked at her. "You can do that?!" He asked in excitement before suddenly looking elsewhere in a distracted manner.

Elsa nodded at him while looking at a small open area. She decided that particular space was were she was going to place the sled. She summoned a small portion of her magic and utilized her magic to make the icy vehicle. It was definitely a sled with a sail, but it resembled more of a sleigh. It also resembled something similar to a boat she to it having an anchor, a sail, and a wheel like a ship.

"What do you think?" Elsa asked as she looked it over with pride.

Njord practically ran over to it with the biggest smile. "That...is..._awesome!_" He exclaimed looking back at her. He looked like he was about to say something else when he looked up.

Skadi, who had been observing his distracted actions, glided before hopping off the ice. "Njord, what on _earth _is distracting you?" She asked, unhappy at the fact that he chose such a time to get distracted.

Njord shrugged and looked at her. "There is another god around here, they are invisible though and are disguising their aura." He said, shaking his head. "It's like they are everywhere at once and I just can't find them!"

Skadi blinked at this, having not sensed the being as she was preoccupied. "That is...odd."

Elsa blinked before looking at them both in confusion. "They're...watching us?" She said, before glancing about.

Njord nodded. "I think there is one. It is probably one of the Greeks out and about, they must be incredibly confused by the freak storm." He said, not looking bothered by the idea.

"It is also one of the more peaceful ones as they have not done anything except watch. In fact…" Skadi glanced around her and looked at all the teenagers. "I would not be surprised if they are disguised and passing as a student."

Elsa nodded at this and said, "Well, as long as they are peaceful, I am fine with it." She shrugged and said, "I would be confused about this storm myself." She chuckled.

Njord grinned. "Not to mention us Norse gods rarely enter the territory of the Greeks. It is a surprise that there has not been a message delivered asking of our visit." He said before looking thoughtful.

Skadi nodded when she heard that, still searching the many teenagers for the odd one out. "If the god was disguised it would be obvious. Many of the Greeks do not react to hot or cold temperatures and will walk around in little clothing even in a blizzard." She said before finally stopping and looking back at them. "All it would take is finding the one dressed for summer."

Hazel tilted her head and asked, "Dressed for summer? Hmm…" She rubbed her chin in thought while her eyes scanned over the students. That was before she saw a flash of...red? "Was it just me...or was someone wearing red?" She asked, clearly confused.

The two gods looked equally confused when they heard that. "Red? Hmm...It could have not been Hermes, he wears gold and white." Njord answered, tilting his head as he thought of another god who would normally wear red.

Elsa looked at Hazel before asking, "Hazel. I heard that you know some of these gods."

Hazel shrugged. "Yeah...thanks to Heidi." She looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow.

Elsa nodded. "Would you happen to know one that usually wears red?" She asked with her full attention on the girl.

Hazel looked down to the snowy ground in thought. Her brows furrowed as she thought. "Hacate only wears red on occasions." She said. "That wears red? The only goddess that I've met is Hestia, very fond of the color. I'm not sure if that was her, though. I did not get a good look." She said, looking back at them.

Skadi's eyes narrowed. "I do not know much of her, she is often hiding in various ways, but I _do _know that she favors disguises. Hecate once told me that Hestia is rarely seen in her true form, mainly because she prefers to stay hidden from others." She said before looking thoughtful. "She _would _be one of the few to watch and not take any actions."

Hazel smiled, not minding "Hestia". "Sooo...I can see grandfather try out his new sled?" She asked with excitement.

"Oh, right!" Njord exclaimed, seeming to remember what he was doing before he was sidetracked. He looked at the sled a few times, most likely trying to figure out how to get on, before getting on it and grinning. "So, I just make it move like I would a ship?"

Elsa happily nodded. "Yep! The better the wind, the faster it goes." Then she thought of who she was dealing with. "Drive responsibly, please!"

Njord laughed at her words as the wind suddenly began picking up. "I am _always _responsible." He said before focusing the winds on the sail. "I won't collide with _anybody_." As he said that, the sled suddenly took off with Njord howling with laughter as it did so.

Skadi shook her head. "I would not have much hope in his words." She said, noticing just how fast he was going before hopping back onto the ice and beginning to glide around again.

Elsa shook her head while looking at her speeding father. "What have I done…" She blinked owlishly at him.

Hazel chuckled and said, "Made a father happy?" She finished with a smile.

Elsa returned her smile before hopping back onto the ice herself. She turned to her daughter, expecting her to follow.

Hazel shook her head this time. "I think I am going to take a walk around for a while." She explained while admiring the sparkle of the snow.

Elsa nodded in approval. "Be back at least by sun down if I don't see you sooner." She said to her and Hazel nodded, walking off. Then leaving to a more peaceful area of the frosted outdoors.

There was another flash of red across the white wonderland before a teenage girl with orange hair, a red dress and a red _witch _hat of all things walked onto the scene. The short girl seemed unbothered by the snow as she also had on a pair of red sandals with her feet completely exposed to the elements.

Hazel, once looking at the snow, looked up in confusion when she saw that second bit of red. That's when she saw the other girl and her confusion doubled. "Uhh...can I...help you?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Especially at the fact that the girl was oddly dressed for the...wait.

The girl tilted her head, the large hat shifting with the action. "Me? Not really, I was just enjoying the scenery like you." She answered, her bright orange eyes looking at the girl with an unreadable emotion.

_"This may or may not be Hestia. So, instead of trying to guess her name and get embarrassed, I'm just gonna get out of here." _She thought as she looked at the orange haired girl. "It is beautiful, isn't it? Well...I'm gonna go over here now…" She said while beginning to walk away.

The girl blinked and waited a moment before beginning to walk after her. She was silent, somehow managing to step so lightly that she made little to no sound as she walked across the snow. If she wasn't wearing such vibrant clothes it would have been easy to forget she was even back there.

Still seeing the girl out of the corner of her eye and sighed. "Why are you following me?" She gave her a tired expression.

"I'm not following you, I'm just walking and seeing where the path takes me." The girl answered with a shrug, looked innocent as she spoke.

"Ooookaaay…" Hazel said with concern. "Then you keep walking on _that _path. While _I_ walk on this one now." Then she changed direction, hoping that creepy girl will stop trailing her.

The girl raised an eyebrow before suddenly vanishing as a gust of wind blew past her. There was no trace of her having been there, her presence gone completely.

Hazel blinked rapidly before turning to where the girl had been. She gapped when she saw her gone. "Yep. That was a goddess. Absolutely." She glanced pretty much everywhere while increasing her pace. "_Lets go to another world, Hazel. It's going to be an adventure, Hazel. It will be so much fun, Hazel!_" She mimics her sister as she speed walked back into the school building. "Finally, some relief." She said, now switching gears for the library where she would retrieve her diary.

Without warning, the red flash returned and zoomed through a nearby hallway before the girl with the witches hat appeared again. This time her hat was almost completely off her head while her hair looked like it had been blowing in the wind. She looked at Hazel with a tilt of her head and blinked, almost as if she was examining her.

Hazel looked at her owlishly, before sighing. "I really need to stop talking out loud. Everytime I do, something bad happens…" She grumbled to herself, before turning to the goddess. "You are extremely persistent and have a way of scaring the absolute hell out of me. You must be Hestia." She stated while folding her arms.

The girl nodded. "I am." Hestia replied before looking at her. "My brother and his daughter need the persistence and annoyance, otherwise they simply say no for ten hours." She replied, looking indifferent about the claim.

Hazel looked at her dryly. "What do you want from me?" She said, sounding like a plea. "You never drop by and say "hi" in this dimension." She kept her arms folded.

"If I said 'Hi' most would probably run the other way in a heartbeat, it is surprising how little know of me and assume that I am as terrifying as my brothers and sister." Hestia answered with a slight frown before tilting her head. "As for what I want, well, I am just trying to learn. I came to learn why Njord and Skadi were in the territory of our pantheon and I am trying to learn other things in the process." She said, not really giving an answer as she shrugged.

Hazel sighed. "They are here because they are my grandparents and they have just been reunited with my mother." She said simply.

Hestia tilted her head the other way as she adjusted her hat. "Really? Hmm, well it isn't like it bothers me that they are here, it is just a tad strange for the other gods. The Norse and the Greeks aren't on the best of terms and Hermes' team is trying to repair the relationship that has been all but destroyed by constant arguments." She explained, rubbing her chin in thought. "It is good that Skadi finally found what she has lost, I saw how saddened she was."

Hazel gave her a small smile. "Yeah. She is smiling more already. As for grandfather, he is blasting around on a sled ship my mom made for him." She said as her smile grew.

Hestia chuckled when she heard that. "Ah, yes, he blasted by me when I was traveling over here. I am not sure if he was intending to get me or not, he was too busy whooping in excitement."

Hazel tilted her head with a smile, barely showing her teeth. "I would say...the second option, knowing grandfather." She blinked. "What other things did you want to learn?" She looked at the goddess in confusion.

Hestia shook her head. "Not much, most of my questions were answered during my observation. I only have a few left and I think I can figure them out on my own." She said, a mysterious smile appearing on her face.

Hazel blinked. "Okay. Well, I am going to get some hot coco before writing a diary log in the library." Her smile returned. "I guess I will see you...some other time, then?" She said with a shrug, not knowing when she would see the goddess again.

Hestia tilted her head as her smile widened. "Oh, I am sure I will see you soon. Just a feeling." She said with a chuckle before disappearing in her column of fire.

Hazel blinked before shrugging it off as "Hestia stuff". She shook her head before heading back to the cafeteria, thinking about what she will write about next.

…

Vetiver was a cranky kitty. Vetiver was a hungry kitty. A very hungry kitty she was. Hazel had never gotten to feed her before she left, leaving the cat to practically be ignored. Not anymore.

Vetiver is a very smart animal. She _knows _where Hazel is, but plainly refuses to go. It's much too cold for the grass cat. She knows what would happen if she were to head out in that snow. Her luscious green coat would turn a dry brown like the wheat she has for whiskers. After that, her fur would fall off! All that would be left would be her rocky skin.

The cat shivered at the very idea. She wanted to wait until things were less tense before she began to annoy others. Eventually, her stomach spoke for her.

She crept lightly as she made her way into the living room. She looked at the two in her room before making her way to at least one of them with caution. At the moment, they looked busy, surely they wouldn't notice if she were to stop by.

She crept into one person's lap. Spinning around a few times, Vetiver made herself at home as she elegantly placed herself down on the person's lap. It released a dry meow before settling down.

Hecate looked away from her show and blinked at the sight of the cat. She tilted her head a bit before shrugging. "Magic cat, nice. Just don't claw up my dress, I didn't have the time to make extras." She said in a laid back manner before looking back up at the TV like it was the most normal thing on the planet.

The cat looked at Hecate when she said this. She understood every word, but she was a cat after all. If she didn't want to nod, she didn't have to. She just focused her attention on the other girl dressed in pink. She was intrigued by her because of the disguise her master used to wear. So, she just continued to stare, wondering if she should introduce herself.

Audrey watched the goddess closely before she noticed the cat. Narrowing her eyes, she tilted her head before blinking. "What is that?" She asked, hoping that the goddess would have an answer.

Hecate looked down at that cat before looking at Audrey. "A magic cat, I think she likes you...or something like that. I don't know cats very well, they don't usually approach me because I have a dog at my side." She answered, shrugging once more and smirking.

Audrey looked at her in slight annoyance. "Let me guess, you were the person responsible for Heidi's love of dogs, weren't you." She stated, shaking her head at the very thought of the crazed Kirby.

"Guilty as charged." Hecate said with a chuckle, prompting Audrey to roll her eyes as the goddess went back to her show.

That's when Vetiver meowed dryly and raised herself to meet the new person. She tilted her head before slowly making her way to Audrey. Vetiver's purple eyes stared at her intently. She crept closer, still moving slowly.

Audrey looked at the cat in surprise. "Uh, what is it doing?"

Hecate's green eyes flickered over in amusement. "_She _appears to be attempting to say hi, though, I'm not too sure. I don't speak cat." She paused in thought. "I _think _Heidi does, but she isn't around enough cats to use her "All-language tongue" or whatever."

"That doesn't help, you know." Audrey deadpanned, shaking her head as she looked back down at the cat.

Hecate smirked. "I'm _informing _you, never said I could help you with a cat." The goddess said as she sat up. "I don't know a _thing _about the inner mind of a cat."

"Wow, _thanks_." The princess replied, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"You are _very _welcome." The goddess replied, looking at all the stuff hanging on the walls.

By then, Vetiver had made her way to where the princess was sitting. She looked her up and down before smiling. After that, she immediately began to rub her head and grass covered body against Audrey. Vetiver's purrs sounded like a bag of marbles clacking together, as she purred happily.

Audrey shook her head. "...I have no idea what to do."

"Accept it. Sit there and accept it, princess. You let a three-headed hellhound/cerberus mutt run around and sit on your lap, that is just a magic cat." Hecate said, grabbing the remote and beginning to surf through the channels. "Could be worse, you could be in the same room with Heidi. I sent her down to her workshop for a reason." She said, ignoring the muffled boom that sounded as soon as she said that.

"Did she just cause an explosion?" The princess asked, momentarily forgetting about the cat as she looked at the green-eyed woman.

Hecate shrugged. "It was along the lines of "Fire BOOOOM!" or something like that. Ah, nothing too interesting about that one in particular, no random magic spells flying out and hitting people." She said, tilting her head as she continued to go through the channels.

Audrey could only facepalm when she heard that. How is it possible that she got stuck with the most laid back goddess who could care less about random explosions?

_"Hello? Check, check one two three? Is this thing on?" _The cat said, using her telepathy to try and get Audrey's attention. She looked at her expectantly with her happy purple eyes.

Audrey stared at the cat, her eyes widening in shock as she blinked multiple times. "That cat just talked."

"Telepathically. Magic cat." Hecate said simply, one of her fingers glowing with her magic. "Sorry, I automatically intercept most telepathic messages, it's why people don't do it anymore." She said mainly to the cat as she didn't bother to look their way.

Vetiver looked at her unbothered. _"I really don't mind it. Who am I to be freaked out? I have grass for fur and diamonds for claws." _The cat settled down and said, _"I just need __**someone**__ to feed me. I haven't eaten since yesterday!" _She said with a hopeless expression.

Audrey was still gaping so Hecate decided to take over for speaking. "Well, what do you eat? I can magic most things into existence." She said, finally putting the remote down and looking at the cat.

Vetiver looked to the side before shrugging. _"Seeds, plants, fruits, vegetables, you know. I'm a true vegetarian." _She said with humor.

Hecate chuckled and snapped her fingers causing several bowls to appear with everything the cat listed off. "Pick and choose and I'll magic away the others." She said simply before leaning back into the couch and closing her eyes.

_"Whoa...this is like a buffet, but everything is mine…" Just before digging in, She said, "Oh, if you guys hadn't read the name tag, the name's Vetiver. Like the grass?"_ She gestured to the collar before biting into a carrot. _"I am that animal Heidi was talking about earlier."_

Hecate sat up and grinned. "Ah, the one she claims is a "gift" from her most _loving _aunt. Well, if she ever calms down and stops blowing up her workshop I bet she'll be glad to know you aren't out to get her. Also, clever name." She said before chuckling at the last part.

Vetiver snickered. _"No I am not "out to get her". What does she think I am? An alley cat!? I am a refined work of art and one claw of mine can buy and sell this house. Maybe one day she'll figure that out." _She smirked then went back to her food.

"Welllll, to be _fair _you _do _resemble something like that of Demeter, Heidi's aunt, and that woman has been known to try and ruin Heidi's life because she can't exactly go after Hades at the moment." Hecate said, shrugging at her words. "That woman holds grudges for a _long _time, unfortunate side effect of immortality, beings often hate others for _way _too long."

Vetiver thought about this. _"Hmm...I guess you have a point. Fine. I will look over it for now." Then she turned to Audrey and said, "Is she okay?" She asked Hacate with a look of concern._

Hecate looked at Audrey. "Hmm, yeah, she'll be fine in an hour. I'd zap her out of her trance but I don't think she'd appreciate it." She said in a joking manner before folding her arms. "Just leave her be for now."

Vetiver glanced at the princess and shrugged. _"Whatever you say." _She glanced at Audrey once more and said, "_I like her. She has good taste in jewelry."_ Then she went back to her food.

Hecate chuckled. "Believe it or not, most of the jewelry she owns was created by Heidi. She's the real mastermind behind several designs, Audrey just asks for them personalized to her taste." As she spoke, another softer boom sounded from below. "If she wasn't in such an explosion mood, I'd show you around that area. She makes crowns, rings, necklaces, you name it she makes it."

She feline shakes her head, already knowing one of the reasons why she is so upset. "_Perhaps we should wait until she is less...inflamed. I do not feel like going bald anytime soon."_ She says, referring to her flammable grass fur.

"Agreed. I'm just gonna let Hestia handle that one. Hestia handles Hades and Zeus _all _the time and those two are explosion happy as well, one with lightning and the other one with fire." Hecate said before shrugging. "As for me, I'm going to sit here and watch TV and wait for that princess to snap out of her trance so she can continue to stare at me."

Vetiver shrugged, when she was full. "_Huh, I could go for some TV myself."_ She said, settling down; tucking her legs and arms under her body until only her tail was exposed.

Hecate stretched out on the sofa and grinned. "Glad we share the same interest for the TV. If I fall asleep just yell at me telepathically, always works." She said before leaning her head on her hand.

Vetiver regarded her by saying, "Gotcha." without taking her eyes off of the television. It's as if she were hypnotized.


	37. Njord Beat Me

Chester used a piece of ice chalk to scribble away on the chalkboard. Ironically, the chalkboard was also made of ice. At the moment, no one paid any mind to the humor of the situation they were in. They were only focused on one thing. Winning this war.

Chester finished his scribbling before standing on his stool. "As you can see-" He gestured to the "x's" marked on the board. "The blue team is moving in and trying to pass through our gates here." He said, marking the right side of their castle. "If we are to stop them without losing too many men, we must think of an elaborate plan." The cat adjusted his santa hat and looked at Ara expectantly.

Ara nodded and was about to respond before she heard another explosion. That one sounded dangerously close to their castle which they were currently inside. The purple tinted castle shook when they were hit.

Ara looked toward the large window pointedly. "Jay! Carlos! How are we looking out there?" She asked, making her way over to the windows.

Jay was keeping an eye out the window while Carlos turned to look at her. "For a lack of better words...not pretty." He said with a grimace and shook his head.

"Dude, they are picking up their pace!" Jay exclaimed, looking at them for a moment before turning his focus back on the scene outside.

Ara blinked before peeking out and seeing _exactly _what Jay saw. She squinted her eyes then turned her gaze to the purple crystallized flag standing strong in the center of the room. "They're coming for the flag!" Ara announced as she ran for her weapon and strapped onto her back.

Jay was quick to follow while Carlos slinked back towards the window, seeming content with being the lookout while those two did most of the "weapon work" as he put it.

Before Ara left, Chester called out to her. "Wait! What about the pla-"

"Think of one! You and Carlos are smart. Get something going while we hold these guys off." After that, she slid down the stair rails to meet her fellow defenders, trying to keep the blue team back.

Chester sighed. "Well...she's done it." He turned to Carlos, his breath turning to dog. "She has left our entire team's future on our shoulders." He squinted into the distance.

Carlos turned around and scratched the back of his head. "Well..._that's _reassuring. Especially when they've got someone going godmode over there." He said, saying the word as if it was a normal occurrence.

Chester blinked. "Wait. Did you say godmode? What do you mean by godmode?" He asked with a raised whiskered eyebrow.

Carlos shrugged as he leaned over to look out the window. "Someone is moving _really _fast down there, and it kind of reminds me of how fast Heidi and Hermes move sometimes. I haven't seen many other gods but, apparently, they all are pretty fast at whatever they do." He tilted his head. "God physiology, everything they do is a _whole _'nother level."

Chester's ear twitched when he heard this, but he shook it off. "I guess that means we need to work fast unless we want to get covered with snow." He turned back to the board and began to write down geometric equations.

Carlos nodded as his eyes narrowed, trying to find the being that was moving _far _too fast for them to be anything _but _a god. He'd say he would know what this would look like but the two gods he _did _know happened to move at supersonic speeds most of the time. Those two rarely slowed down when they weren't strolling around.

Speaking of the being, he chuckled mischievously as he swiftly snowballed a couple kids. They both dramatically fell on the ground before sitting on the sidelines to watch the rest of the battle play out. Then he snowballed another...and another...and another…

"This is just too easy…" He mumbled to himself. "That flag is _so_ mine!" Yes, he was a _bit_ old for this, but come on! He hasn't had this much fun in ages! He couldn't resist.

Jupiter dashed behind another mound of snow looking for his next victim. His eyes scanned the area, landing on this teenage boy with long hair and beside him… "Thunderbolt? She's out here to, eh?" He grinned. "I should get rid of her fast. She's definitely a threat."

Ara, who was creeping beside Jay with her crosssnow (crossbow filled with snow balls) loaded with fresh powder. She looked nearly everywhere at once before asking, "You see anything?"

Jay looked around cautiously, eyes narrowed in concentration as he searched for something. "Not...yet." He said, drawing out the word.

Ara hummed, keeping her eyes open for some type of activity. That was until her magic buzzed. She felt her electricity automatically activate. Then she felt something. Like someone was watching them. Then- "DUCK!" She said, throwing herself to the frosty ground as a barrage of snowballs were hurled at them from out of the blue.

Jay barely dodged them, flying onto the ground with widened eyes. "What was _that_?"

Ara took a few seconds to catch her breath before saying, "It was supposed to be a trap and there's more coming." She said, standing and throwing her weapon to the ground. "I know you are out there. Show yourself!" She commanded to the hidden figure amongst the snow.

Over the whipping of the winter winds, a groan was eventually heard before the god allowed himself to be seen. "Yes, just as you've thought. It is I...Jupiter of the blue team." He paused between his words to sound more dramatic.

Ara scoffed. "No wonder we started losing all of a sudden! You are a _god_! That is cheating!" She said while folding her arms.

He shook his head, disagreeing with her. "Nah. It's cheating if we are not equal. You are super powerful and the blue team was hopeless so I _had _to help them out." He said with a smirk.

Ara blinked before using her magic to summon snowballs at will. "C'mon. Let's settle this. You and me." She gave him a determined look.

"Oh? A challenge?" He asked as both of their midnight blue hair blew in the winds.

"Yes." Ara nodded. "If I win, my team gets your flag."

He slowly nodded and said, "If I win, my team gets _yours_." He pointed to her tinted castle.

Ara glanced at the purple castle before nodding. "Deal." She turned to Jay. "Go back to the palace and guard the flag. _I_ will handle him." She said, never breaking eye contact with the smirking god.

Jay nodded and jumped up. "Got it." He said, giving her a mock salute before charging back into the castle, intent on heading straight for the flag.

Jupiter backed up a bit before stretching. "Now, Imma take it easy on you. I would hate to-yikes!" He yelped before a snowball flying as fast as a bullet came straight for him. He teleported out of the way before sighing.

Ara shook her head. "That is lame. Don't water down your moves old man. Lemme have it!" She said with a smirk of her own.

Jupiter blinked before smirking again. "Huh, I like your style, kid." He said, before sending another army of snowballs toward her direction.

Ara focused on the snowballs before chuckling. "I have been told it's unique." She used her powers to conjure an ice sword. The one time she was thankful for practicing martial arts on the isle was today.

She virtually danced around the snowballs. Some had even been chopped in half with her purple sword gleaming in the sunlight. "Is that all you got?" She smirked.

Jupiter jumped. "Of course not...show off." He mumbled the last part. "Just do me a favor and hold still!"

Ara zig-zagged all over that field, dodging snowball after snowball. Then, she used her sword as a medium and form an a snowball army of her own. With a swing of her blade, they chased after Jupiter with avengence while he narrowly dodged them all.

Ara was just about to send another wave after him. Well...right before something very unexpected happened.

There was a loud "WOOOO!" before the wind abruptly picked up and with it brought a _very _overjoyed Njord. The god practically flew along with the wind before landing nearby with a laugh as the wind whipped around him, causing the snow and snowflakes to begin swirling around him as well.

Ara vaulted her onslaught for a moment. She blinked twice before saying, "Grandad! Don't you see I'm in the middle of a snowbrawl with Jupiter!?" She glanced around, looking for the other god.

What she did find was another line of snowballs heading straight for her. Her eyes grew wide immediately. The girl tucked and rolled just in time to avoid his trap.

Njord tilted his head. "You are brawling with _him_?" He looked at where Jupiter was and raised an eyebrow. "Well, at least he is not as deadly as some other gods." He said, not sounding as concerned that it was a god she was facing. "I am just going to be experimenting with this snow, do not pay me _any _attention." He grinned, intentionally causing the wind to pick up and blow the snow around some more until it was nearly impossible to see.

Jupiter blinked, seeing barely anything but white. "Ahh. Elemental advantages…" He grumbled. "I may be out of my element, but I still will win!" He said, looking around for anything else suspicious.

Ara crept over to her grandad thanking him. "Whew. Thanks for the advantage." She grinned at him.

Njord was levitating a snowball between his hands as he tilted his head at it. "Ah, it is not a problem. Only fair to give you an advantage, especially against the King of the Roman gods." He chuckled, summoning more air to his hands as the ball began to spin.

Ara looked at the snowball with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Grandad...did you just join the war?" She placed a hand on her hip.

"Maybe." He replied with a grin, speeding up the spinning snowball with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Jupiter tilted his head before smirking. "Hm. This...might be pretty interesting." He thought about it while looking to them. "This snowball fight is going to make history." He said, while levitating a few glowing snowballs of his own.

Njord shrugged as he turned around. "Oh, yes, definitely. Especially so as I have _just _figured out how to do something." He said, his grin widening as he allowed to snowball to levitate on one hand. "You see, if you manipulate the wind _just _right…" As he said this, the wind changed directions and oddly enough, the snow began _moving _and rolling...into snowballs...on it's own. "...The wind will do the hard work for you." He finished before lifting the snowballs up with the wind, creating an updraft to act as a shield.

Jupiter blinked in amazement. "I have to say that is pretty impressive." He said, preparing to dodge or attack if needed. "Haven't seen that one before." He raised his eyebrow at the sight.

Njord clicked his tongue. "You have to be creative and I find that Skadi's storm is perfect for trying new things. Snow...blizzards...ice hurricanes." He listed off as more and more snowballs surrounded him.

Jupiter paled when he started to count all of those snowballs. Ara on the other hand, "Can we end this war? I have a flag to get and hot cocoa to drink." She smirked.

Njord blinked and looked at her. "Do you want me to take him out? All it would take is one gust and...a couple hundred snowballs." He said as the wind whipped at his words.

Ara waved her hand carelessly. "Sure. You can. I wanna see where this goes." She smiled with anticipation.

Jupiter looked at her with halved eyes. "Of course she does…"

Njord shrugged at her words before raising a hand, the snowballs beginning to speed up with the wind while the loud howling of the gust grew in volume. "I...have not tested this before." He said as a _sort _of warning before smiling and launching them all at the speed of a bullet while the updraft protecting them changed and began whipping around the two in a protective manner.

"YAAAAHHHH!" Jupiter yelled as soon as he'd gotten carried away by the overwhelming amount of snowballs. Eventually, you could barely see the god anymore. All you could see was a wave of snow heading towards the school building.

Thankfully the snow wave's momentum died down before it reached the main premises. As for Jupiter, he landed right beside the skating rink, face down in the snow. "I'm okay…" He said, raising his hand before raising himself.

Njord allowed the wind to calm before letting out a laugh. "Ah, I didn't think it would work _that _well!" He said, leaning over so he could look at the other god before beginning to laugh even harder.

Ara caught up, being slowed down by her own laughter. "Dude! You got creamed! I will never doubt snow ever again!" She said, offering her grandfather a high five.

Njord high fived her and folded his arms. "I see why you all enjoy this so much, I have never once swept away a being with a wave on _land_." He said while his grin widened.

Elsa, who saw the massive snow wave from a mile away, stopped when she saw the familiar god still faced down on the snow. She glanced at Njord and Ara. "What did you two do?"

Ara beamed. "Apparently we won. Jupiter was on the other team, grandad created a giant wave out of snowballs, and here we are." She gestured to Jupiter, still on the ground.

Njord shrugged. "It was purely experimental and what better way to test out my control over water as snow then on another god? Besides, those Roman gods can take a hit." He said with a chuckle as he shoved his gloved hands in his coat pockets.

Jupiter, finally standing, chuckled. "Yeah, we can take a hit. _That_, however, was was tsunami mixed with an avalanche." He said while rubbing the snow out of his hair.

"Well, I _am _god of the seas. A tsunami is a trick of mine and I have seen enough avalanches to know that _that _wasn't an avalanche. More like...A snowwave...or a snowballnami…" He said, gesturing widely as he tested the words out. "Ah, I'll figure it out." He waved his hand before grinning. "It was a complete success, though."

Ara laughed and said, "I know what to call _this!_" She gestured to the blue crystallized flag in her grasp. "Victory, 'cause we won!" She exclaimed, giving her fellow teammates high fives and secret hand shakes.

Njord raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "And to think, I _still _don't know what this game was about." He said mainly to himself before grinning. "No matter, congratulations on your triumph!" He told her while letting out a laugh.

Elsa chuckled when she looked at the devastated battlefield behind them. "I can see you all worked hard. Well done." She said while fabricating everyone who participated an ice medal.

Jupiter's eyes halved. "Mine says first at being last." Then he turned it around. "Oh wow. Now it says last at being first." He said dryly which Elsa happily snickered at.

Njord couldn't help but laugh harder. "I _believe _it should say "First to be taken out by a wave of snowballs." or "Njord beat me." The god said, grinning widely at the other god.

Jupiter couldn't help but laugh himself. "At least I went down in history. You win some. You lose some." He shrugged.

When Ara returned from "celebrating" she asked, "Where's grandma? We _have_ to tell her what happened!"

As if the words were magic, Skadi strode over with a mildly interested look. "Watching the chaos from afar. It was quite the sight." She said, referring to the snowball wave.

Elsa nodded. "I swear I heard some screaming…" She said as she thought.

"Oh, that was me." Jupiter said plainly. "Again. I was _not _expecting a wave of snowballs. That was not supposed to happen." He explained as if he witnessed an error within a machine.

Skadi's eyes halved when she looked at Njord. "Leave it up to you to find a way to make a wave on land using snow." She said dryly, shaking her head at the fact that he had done such a thing.

Njord chuckled. "Creative, wasn't it?" He asked, tilting his head with a smile.

Skadi's expression didn't change as she looked around. "Sure, let's call it that." She said simply before closing her eyes.

Ara chuckled at her grandparents before asking, "Okay. Now all of this snow rage has gotten the best of me. You guys wanna head back inside or go somewhere else? I don't know what you gods want to do, but there is hot cocoa in the cafeteria." She shrugged.

Jupiter blinked. "Hot cocoa!? Bye!" He exclaimed before running off.

Ara gasped before chasing after him. All they heard was, "You get back here! Losers don't deserve to drink the sacred cocoa!"

"Well, you better hurry up! I'm almost halfway there!" Then they heard. "What!? How did you..?"

"We can teleport, DUH!"

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that." Before they were finally out of earshot.

Njord blinked before seeming to realize something. "...Hot cocoa?" He said before disappearing in a breeze, prompting Skadi to shake her head in exasperation.

Elsa took some time to blink and figure out what had just happened. "They...must really like hot cocoa…" She stated, still blinking.

"Or Njord realized that he does not need to be out in the cold if there is hot cocoa inside." Skadi replied, looking up at the sky with a slight frown.

Elsa smiled at this and shrugged. "Yes… I think that explanation is more accurate." She turned to her mother. "Did you want to go in and get a cup?"

Skadi looked thoughtful before nodding. "Why not? Might as well head in."

Elsa began to head in herself. "It was pretty fun out there." Then she shook her head. "Actually, it was amazing." She said, looking at her mother fondly. It was like she was trying to see if she would disappear or wake up and this dream would be over.

Skadi looked down at her and a small smile appeared on her face. "Yes...it was."

….

Heidi let out a growl in annoyance as she set down a rose gold crown. Her hands were glowing red with heat and the ends of her hair were already up in flames. Whipping around, the woman stomped over to a desk before pulling out a white pouch of diamonds, a pink pouch of morganites along with a black pouch of white topaz.

Normally she wouldn't be upset but not _only _had another goddess all but dissed her-but _Hazel_, just thinking of the name was enough to make the flames on her exposed arms ignite, oh, she was _ungrateful _for her life being spared. Heidi was happy for her, she was happy for Skadi, but she was angered. Angered that she had gone through all that trouble only to be yelled and screamed at.

The bluenette set the bags down and let out another growl as she tightened her fists. "Ungrateful. That's all she is, completely ungrateful for _everything_. If it wasn't for me she'd have an arrow in her head. _I _am the one who took it and what do I get?" She closed her eyes and shook her head as she resisted the rage that her mind beckoned her to let loose. "I get nothing. I get screamed at. I get muted...She is _just _like that old fart Zeus, yells at me all day and tries to silence me." When she opened her eyes, she looked at the small gold drops on the wooden counter that had dripped down from her hands. "I guess all humans aren't good. There is always _one, _isn't there?"

She heard the sound of a flame roaring and frowned. "Hestia, I am not in the mood to talk. Leave me be." She muttered out, not bothering to look back at the goddess.

"That is what your father always said when he was angry, he felt better after talking and venting." The teenager version of the goddess said, her orange eyes locking onto the crown. "Who is that for?"

"Just another custom request, this one is a wedding crown. I already have the ring to go with it." Heidi informed her, not sounding any different despite the change in topic.

"Ah." Hestia hummed, taking careful strides over to where the bluenette was working. "I actually have a request for you. A…" She ran her fingers over an elegant crown. "...Jewelry request."

Heidi blinked as the heat on her hands cooled. Turning around, the younger goddess peered at her aunt in confusion. "_You _have a request...for _jewelry_?" The woman folded her arms and tilted her head. "You don't wear jewelry."

Hestia shook her head. "No, I do not. It is for a friend I am planning on visiting." The goddess answered with a smile. "I find that it will convey a message better than I ever will."

Heidi's eyebrows flew up as a notepad appeared in her hands. "O...Kay. How fast do you need it?" She asked, forming a pen out of her fire.

Hestia tilted her head before nodding. "As soon as possible. I do not wish to keep her waiting." She said, prompting Heidi to nod and write the info down. "I need a set of chandelier earrings and two stamped bangles. I want the bangles to be mainly of gold and diamonds, and the earrings to be of the blue diamonds only the Underworld has access to. I wish for them to be enchanted to give off a warmth like that of a blanket and that they may never be lost. Also the bangles will grant the wearer to understand any language they come across. Oh, and I want to have something engraved on the bangles."

Heidi rapidly wrote all the info down before looking up. "What might that be?" She asked, curiosity filling her voice as she tilted her head.

Hestia smiled widely. "On one of them I want it to say. "I am always here."

Heidi raised an eyebrow. "Just...that? Nothing else on that one?" She asked, blinking a few times at how simple the message was.

"Yep. Just that." Hestia replied happily before clearing her throat. "As for the other one, it needs to be in old norse." Heidi appeared only more confused at that and slowly nodded. "Can I have your notepad?" The goddess asked, her smile still remaining.

When Heidi didn't make an attempt to hand it over, Hestia nabbed the notepad from the younger goddess and summoned her own pen. Quickly writing it down, she handed it back as soon as she was done. "That is all."

Heidi blinked at the message. "...Smile for me? How am I supposed to..." She looked back up and sighed as soon as she saw Hestia had vanished. "Dang it." She muttered before walking to a desk and pulling out all her needed materials. "I guess her service of therapy is payment for my service of making jewelry." She said to herself, pulling out countless multicolored pouches of diamonds, crystals, and blue diamonds.

The woman strolled back over to her main desk and teleported everything else away before she set her materials down. Letting out a breath, she raised her hands and waved one above the other before molten gold seemed to flow out of her raised palm. "I swear, I think she is just doing this to calm me down…" She grumbled before letting out an annoyed sigh. "And it is working."

Heidi relaxed into her seat and began humming as the atmosphere in the room changed to a calmer one while the artificial light filled the dark room once more. "Weight is on me, weight is on you...We scream and we fight like there's nothing to lose." She sang softly as she transitioned into greek.

In the back of the room Hestia silently peeked out from her hiding place and smiled. _And let the plan begin. _She thought, closing her eyes before disappearing for good this time.

"Weight is on you, weight is on me...Sometimes I'm not who you want me to be…" The blue-haired goddess sang then stopped to sigh. "Gods know I try, but I'll never be that person." She said to herself before beginning to hum once more. _Never._

….

Ara swirled her candy cane inside of her cocoa repeatedly. She had already had about ten cups, but she really couldn't help herself. She blames her mother's genes. They _really_ love chocolate! This, she is on her eleventh cup and still counting too. Unfortunately, that comes along with a hyper and tired Ara.

Wide-eyes, she turned to her family that was still enjoying each other's company in the cafeteria. "Has anyone ever wondered what it would be like if hot chocolate came from the ground? Like a chocolate spring?" She asked with her eyes still focused on the swirling motion of the cocoa.

Njord tilted his head and rubbed his chin. "No...but that would be _cool_, I should ask one of the laidback gods to make one." He said with a wide smile.

Skadi's eyes halved at his response. "There is no god in any pantheon that would do that for you." She said, shaking her head at him while sipping at her hot cocoa.

"Ah, not a _god_, but perhaps a _Trickster_. A chocolate spring would be _right _up his alley." Njord said, missing the glare Skadi shot him when he mentioned a Trickster.

Jupiter chuckled at that. "You know what? I think he could make that happen." Then he thought. "He might be surprised that he didn't come up with the idea himself." He said before placing his candy cane in his mouth.

Skadi placed her cup down. "It depends on the Trickster, the one Njord is referring to would place a cruel side to it, like make the chocolate turn into acid. If it is any other Trickster it would be a different story." She stated, narrowing her eyes in thought.

Ara smiled before saying, "I could always ask Hermes. I don't think he would mind." She began to swig her cocoa and placed it down, sighing.

Njord nodded. "He wouldn't, however, there is _one _other Trickster who creates stuff like that. He is trouble, though, and it wouldn't be wise to ask him _anything _without a god by your side. His partying makes people lose their senses and join in." He informed her, a small grin on his face as he thought of the god.

Ringing a bell Ara's eyes widened and she nodded. "Oh, him! Heidi mentioned him. He's the one that traumatized us with circus music!" She smiled like it was a good memory.

"That certainly sounds like something Dionysus would do. Hermes and him like to prank other gods sometimes, though most of the time it is just Dionysus doing it. Madness is a specialty of his." Njord said, shaking his head at the last part.

Jupiter smiled and looked to Ara with interest. "Didn't you tell me about something like that? With you and your friend?" He asked, then sipped his beverage.

Ara chuckled and nodded. "Oh yeah! Heidi had been pranked by him. She named a wall Harold...and they were fighting. Mal said that she was trending on pretty much all social media." She said between laughs.

"A wall? Ooh, he hit her hard. I'm surprised she hadn't gone completely mad and tried to do something more..._wild_. So to speak." Njord said in surprise, blinking a few times.

Ara shook her head. "I am sure Hestia had something to do with that." She picked up her nearly empty cup. "That's back when we were trying to get Heidi back home, but I will go into more detail with that later. As for that fountain…"

Elsa blinked while holding her own cup. "Wait, you guys are serious about the fountain? That would be very...what's the word?" She said, partly to herself.

"Ridiculous and a beacon that would alert the gods." Skadi grumbled out, frowning at the thought.

"Oh, Skadi, it would be fine. The Greeks wouldn't care about a _fountain_." Njord laughed, once again missing the glare she shot him.

Elsa looked between the two of them before saying, "Why don't we talk about something else? Something more...achievable." She said with a smile.

Ara perked up. "You mean like a popcorn tree?" She smirked at the thought.

Elsa blinked. "Ara, how is a popcorn tree more achievable than a chocolate spring?"

The blue haired girl shrugged. "I don't know!" Then she chuckled. "The cocoa has me going." She said with wide, dilated eyes.

"That is why I limit him to two cups." Skadi said dryly, gesturing to a perfectly stable Njord who was trying to sneak another cup.

Ara audibly gasped. "Only two cups!? That's torture!" She glanced at her cup, finishing hers with that last swig.

Njord nodded, silently beginning to get up. "It _is_! She never let me use the bottomless mugs at her home." He said with a pitiful look.

Skadi waved her hand and froze one of his hands to the table. "You caused a massive storm on your last cocoa buzz." She stated simply, taking another sip from her mug.

Jupiter laughed at the other god before saying, "Should I get a blowdryer?" He teased, referring to his frozen hand.

Njord looked at his hand and tilted his head as a concentrated look appeared on his face. "Let me just…" Suddenly, the ice cracked and the god freed himself with a laugh, prompting Skadi to shake her head in exasperation.

"Whoaaaaa!" Ara exclaimed in complete amazement. "How did you _do_ that!?" She looked at him in awe.

"Well, I can control water and _ice _is water, it just takes a _bit _more concentration to break it." Njord explained with a massive smile.

Elsa chuckled. "Now you've got her started." She said stirring her cocoa.

Ara stood, pointedly looking at her grandfather. "Teach me your ways, sensei." She said while mocking a bow.

Njord stood straight up and laughed. "It would be an _honor_, my dear granddaughter!" He exclaimed with a grin.

Elsa smiled while shaking her head at them. "You two are _so_ dramatic." She, herself, stood in preparation to leave.

Skadi stood up as well and shook her head. "There is no stopping him now, especially since he just figured out that he doesn't need to be at sea to use his powers." She said as she finished her hot cocoa.

Jupiter laughed and stood. "You've finally found your calling on land?" He offered him a smirk.

Njord nodded while his grin widened. "Thanks to Skadi's storm I have figured out that my control is just as powerful as it is on the sea." He nodded in thanks to the white-haired woman.

"I did not anticipate such a thing." Skadi said, her voice devoid of emotion while her eyes halved at him.

Jupiter chuckled at the two of them. "Well, it's about time that I head out." He placed his hands in his pockets. "I'll be back tomorrow. Probably to pop by and see what's up while I'm in town." He said with a smile.

Ara turned to him with disappointment. "You're leaving already?" She sighed. "Fine. I guess I can wait till tomorrow and I am pretty sure my mom wouldn't mind." She smirked at Elsa, referring to her "punishment".

"Don't push it." Elsa stated plainly.

Not minding them, Jupiter said, "Don't worry about it. Tomorrow will be here before you know it, Thunderbolt." Then he turned to Njord and Skadi (who admittedly gave him chills). "I'll see you guys later too if you'll be around."

"Well I know _I'll _be around." Njord said with a wide grin. "Still so much to do before I head back to a dock."

Skadi's icy eyes bore into Jupiter's. "I have nothing more to do than remain here." She said, her voice still lacking emotion as she folded her ice covered hands.

Jupiter nearly shivered from her stare, but managed to keep his composure. He hid his nervousness and smiled. "Awesome! Anyway, I should be heading out, bye!" He said speedily then disappeared in a flash.

Njord looked slightly confused at how fast the other god left while Skadi smirked ever-so-slightly, almost as if she intended to scare him off.

Elsa blinked before looking at her parents. "Okay...so where do you two plan on staying for the night?" She gestured to her and Ara. "We have enough space in our resort if you two want to stay with us." She smiled while Ara nodded.

"As long as we are not inconveniencing you." Skadi replied with a nod. "Otherwise Njord can use his money and get us a room." She said, causing Njord to smile and give them a thumbs up.

Elsa shrugged. "Either way is fine with me. We have plenty of space. My concern is you two _not_ driving each other up a wall." She said with humor.

"I would _never_-" Njord paused when he saw the look he got from Skadi. "-Not intentionally." He finished with a grin.

"I am fine." Skadi said, closing her eyes and keeping her emotionless look up.

Elsa smiled at them. "Well...okay, then. You two can get your room while we have ours because I think having Ara and father together is a bad idea." She grimaced while imagining the outcome of such a division.

A tired, sugar crashed Ara said, "What are you...talking about? I would...be on my best...behavior…" She chuckled a bit at the end.

Njord was about to say something when Skadi raised her hand up. "You are correct. That wouldn't be the best thing to do. Njord can buy us a room." She glanced over her shoulder. "Start making money." She said with a hint of humor.

Njord shrugged and, almost as if it was magic, caused a wad of cash to appear in his hand. "Covered." He said with a grin and tossed it up in the air before catching it.

Ara looked at it while leaning on her mom for support. "Now I _know_ I'm going to have a good Christmas this year." She said, prompting Elsa to look at her with halved eyes.

"Oh, I can do the same with gems." Njord said before causing a huge diamond to appear. "I just don't know what to do with them once they appear." He said, tilting his head at the diamond as if it were the strangest thing ever.

Elsa blinked while Ara smiled. "Ah, so that's where Hazel gets that from. She can do the same thing." Ara said, still leaning on Elsa.

"Really?" Njord asked, his voice filling with excitement as he tossed the diamond over to Skadi who caught it with a bored expression. "That is _awesome!_"

Ara chuckled. "I know right! I said the same thing when she made her first diamond." She said, remembering that interesting Hazel that lacked confidence in herself.

Elsa, who got tired of being leaned on, pushed Ara to the side. "Okay. It's time to take you back to the room." She smirked.

"Agreed." Ara said with a dizzy smile.

Skadi looked at her before smiling softly. "We will be elsewhere." She said before her face went back to its normal devoid of emotion look. "Njord, do you know your way around here?"

Njord shrugged as he counted the hundred dollar bills. "Vaguely." He said before looking up. "I know of this place and we should be covered on the price and then some."

Skadi nodded and strode over to him. "Good." She stated before looking at her daughter. "Njord will teleport over as soon as we get a room...or rooms." She said the last part dryly.

Elsa chuckled at her parents before saying, "Alright. I guess we will be in ours. I have to lay her down." She said, gesturing to a grinning Ara.

Njord nodded. "No worries! I can find you all like that." He snapped his fingers and offered his hand to his ex-wife.

Skadi looked at the hand before sighing and taking it, almost as if she didn't want to do such a thing. With one last smile from the two, they both disappeared in an icy wind that seemingly blew in out of nowhere.

Elsa blinked before looking to her daughter. "Best day ever?" She smiled at Ara which Ara fully returned.

Ara nodded. "Best day ever." She stood up, wobbling a bit.

Elsa shook her head at her daughter. "This is why you shouldn't drink twelve cups of hot chocolate. Can you still teleport?" She asked, holding Ara up.

Ara nodded while smirking. "Of course!" She gathered her magic and focused while her mother spoke.

"You better do this right." Elsa started. "I do not look forward to landing in the Bahamas again."

Ara blinked before breaking into laughter. She grabbed onto her mother by hugging her and they both disappeared in a blast of warm air.


	38. Unexpected

Heidi let out a sigh as she looked at the completed rush job in front of her. Part of her regretted doing it so fast, she might get them back with Hestia saying the enchantments failed, but overall she was proud of the fact that she was able to get it done so fast. The goddess was about to box them as she does with any of her creations when she heard Hestia teleport in.

Hestia walked up to her and smiled. "Ah, they look perfect." She looked at the bangles closely. "You even got the Norse right!"

"If you were a normal customer I'd be making you pay triple for that alone." Heidi deadpanned as she spun in her chair to face her aunt. "I had to summon like ten old Norse dictionaries to figure it out."

Hestia nodded with a brighter smile. "Well I appreciate it, they are going to be amazing gifts. I do have _one _request, though." The goddess held up a finger and looked at the younger woman.

"Another one? Next time just write what you want down ahead of time and throw it at me." Heidi said, sarcasm lacing her voice before she shook her head. "What is it this time?"

"I need you to _not _make it look like it came from you. My friend isn't too trustworthy with certain humans and I don't want her panicking in case she recognizes your symbol." Hestia explained, keeping the innocent look on her face.

Heidi raised an eyebrow. "What kind of friend _is _this?"

"Ah, just an old one. As I said, they don't trust some humans, or gods for that matter." Hestia said, not bothering to give Heidi much information.

Heidi's eyes halved. "Of course." She said dryly before spinning to look at the jewelry. "So, you just want me to put it in a plain black box? Nothing on it?"

"Nothing on it." Hestia repeated the words and smiled even wider.

The bluenette shook her head in exasperation before causing a black box to appear. With a snap of her fingers, the pieces of jewelry were placed in and covered with a plain black cloth. The woman placed the lid on it before swivelling to look at her aunt. "Do you want a bow, ribbon?"

"Nope!"

Heidi blinked at her and let out a sigh. "I don't understand you sometimes. Here is your gift, rushed as you wished and in a perfectly plain box with nothing special about it." She said in exasperation before handing it to her.

Hestia looked at it before nodding. "Thank you. I must go now. Enjoy your creating." She said before vanishing.

Heidi just blinked a few times before teleporting her previous project back onto the table. "Why did I think it was going to be a normal request with her?" She said before turning in her chair to continue once more.

Meanwhile, Hestia had appeared in the living room and looked at a _very _bored Hecate. "I need you to enchant this box and make sure the enchantments on the objects within are correct."

Hecate looked up from her TV show and nodded. "Enchantments on the jewelry are fine, they'll last. What do you need done to the box?"

Hestia looked down before smiling. "It can only be opened by…" She suddenly stopped and tilted her head as she sent out a message via telepathy.

Hecate blinked once she received it and smirked. "I don't know what you are up to, but I like sneaky Hestia." She said before snapping her fingers, causing the box to be covered in green sparkles before they disappeared. "There, just as you requested."

Hestia gave her a nod in thanks before vanishing yet it again, causing Hecate to grin and look back down at the TV like the conversation never happened.

When the goddess reappeared, she quickly turned invisible and ducked around the corner. Apparently, she was near the room she needed to deliver her gift to. She just couldn't _leave _it there, she didn't want it to be picked up by some random person, so she decided on hiding for the moment. Pulling out the phone she had, she quickly sent out a text and smiled when she felt Hermes appear invisible by her.

"_So, what's the plan here?" _Hermes asked via telepathy.

"_We wait until I tell you to drop it off at that room." _Hestia replied back, peeking out to look at the room.

Hermes must have looked as well as he let out a telepathic laugh. _"My, __**someone **__is up to something, aren't you?"_

"_I am simply fixing a few things, nothing more nothing less." _Hestia said, clearly not intending to tell him either.

"_Ah, whatever you want, you know __**I **__don't mind a good plan." _Hermes replied before cutting the link as he went silent.

Hestia smiled to herself and moved a bit until she was in the _perfect _position to watch the room entrance. Now...all she had to do is wait, and she is _great _at waiting.

Just then a person walked past the entrance, not even acknowledging the presence of the two gods. She grinned to herself as she wrote in the iridescent book in her hand. She walked deeper into the empty library as she mumbled and laughed to herself.

Hazel tapped the side of her cheek with her golden pen. "Should I write that?" She said to herself, thinking about the boys rolling about in a giant snowball. That was before she broke into a large grin. "It wouldn't hurt." She scribbled onto the golden, reflective pages. Pouring out her memories before she stopped.

She smiled at her work. The ruby haired girl gathered the pages that she had filled for the day, scanning the words with her eyes. That was when her eyes caught onto a certain section. She sighed, "I think I'm done for now."

Closing the book, she looked out of the large window to see the sun setting. That immediately sent her into a rush mode to get to her room quickly. She hated being out in the dark. She can put up with it, but prefers to be in bed as soon as the night gets started good.

"Yep. That's enough." She said, glancing at the log one more time before sighing. "I am so tired of fighting, but it's for the best." She whispered to herself before closing her eyes and teleporting to her resort room.

Hestia waited for a moment before turning visible. "Hmm, as it would appear I got the place wrong. Whoops." She said innocently as Hermes turned visible behind her.

"_Suure_." He held out the word before looking at the box. "You want me to zip over there and drop it off?" The god looked at the box with curiosity.

Hestia nodded and handed it to him. "Get in and out as fast as possible, knock once." She stated, giving him a smile.

Hermes gave her a thumbs up before disappearing and appearing outside the window before zipping off at supersonic speeds. Hestia stood up, as she had been crouching, and chuckled. "Part one, complete." She said before disappearing in her orange flame pillar.

888888888

The first thing Hazel saw when she returned was her sister on the couch, chicken fighting with Elsa over a box of hot chocolate. Hazel's eyebrow rose at what had to be the most bizzare thing she had seen in her life. She wondered if she had even wanted to be discovered at this moment.

She blinked at them one last time before making it over to the kitchen. Because she spent a large part of her day in the library, she was feeling pretty peckish. Tuning out her bickering mother and sister, she made a mission to make a tuna salad sandwich.

Elsa, being as perceptive as she is, saw her other daughter from the corner of her eye. "Hey, hun." She snatched the box from Ara's grasp, attempting to smile at Hazel. "Did you have a good time?" She dogged one of Ara's sloppy attacks before tossing Hazel the box.

Relying solely on her reflexes, she caught the box and placed it on the counter to Ara's great displeasure. Hazel nodded. "Yes, I did. I really needed that." She said while placing her ingredients in her preferred order.

Elsa smiled when she heard that. "Excellent. Your friends texted Ara and said that they were safe...and had white eyebrows, but safe nonetheless." She chuckled. "Also, your grandparents said that they would be over after they purchased a room." Elsa glanced at the dizzy girl on the couch.

Hazel heard everything while she progressed in making her food. She poured herself some fruit punch, nodded, and took a bite of her sandwich at the same time. "Gotcha." She said after she swallowed.

All of a sudden, there was a single knock on the door followed by the sound of something being set down before whoever was on the other side left without making another sound.

They perked up at the sound. Elsa looked at the door with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm...Is it mother and father? I expected them to teleport directly in here…" She said with her voice laced in confusion.

Hazel blinked, frozen while looking to the door. "I don't think it's them. I heard something drop...or fall. I also don't hear any other movements…" She shrugged.

Elsa tilted her head, before rising from her confused and dizzy daughter. She peeked through the peephole once before opening the door completely. She looked left and right, but saw no one. "That's peculiar." She voiced her confusion.

That was before something caught her eyes. It was a small, plain, black box. She raised her eyebrow and bent down to pick up the box. She turned to the two in the room. "Did one of you order something?"

Hazel and Ara both shook their heads. Ara turned over just to try and get a peek at the box. Hazel shook her head before making her way over to her sister and placing her hand on her head.

Ara immediately sighed in relief. "Hazel. I really envy your healing magic right now." She said with a smile.

Hazel chuckled. "If you had it, you would do something stupid every five seconds."

"Would not!" She said, sitting up.

Hazel smirked at her sister. "I hate to sound immature but would too."

Elsa closed the door and began to try and pry open the box that refused to come loose. She was really beginning to question her health at this point. If she couldn't open a box, a small one, then something is definitely wrong here. "Okay, this sounds weird, but can one of you two stop arguing and help me open this?"

The two girls turned to their mother and looked at her with concern. Ara smirked. "It's just a tiny box." She stood and met her mother. Then she held out her hand and Elsa placed the box in Ara's. "I am sure it's not that hard."

She tried to raise the lid. Nothing. "Well, that's weird. Maybe it has glue on it?" Then she tried to pry it open with a knife. Nothing. She growled before trying to stab the box with the knife. To everyone's surprise, the knife bent. "Oh _come on!_" She cried out in frustration. Ara, in her anger, took the box and was about to throw it back outside.

Seeing her sister about to toss the box, Hazel grabbed it causing Ara to trip due to the lack of an object in her hands. "Hold on, Ara. I am sure there is a way we can get this box to-" The lid practically fell off when Hazel switched hands. "open? Well, that was easy." She tilted her head.

"I...I-I-I-I-I…" Ara stuttered, officially broken from the turn of events.

Elsa able to hide her shock better than her daughter, asked. "What's inside?" She tried to peek into the box herself.

Hazel shrugged. She looked inside, seeing a cloth covering the item on the inside. On the bright side, it was not a bomb. A bomb would not be wrapped with such care.

She removed the cloth and set it on the counter before sharply gasping. Tucked inside the box were four pieces of jewelry, the objects placed carefully shaped miniature boxes to keep them safe. The first two were a set of blue diamond chandelier earrings decorated with smaller white diamonds and crystals. The other two were identical gold bangles spotted with both blue and white diamonds like the earrings. The bangles appeared to be placed with a bit more care as there was another cloth keeping the inside of the bracelets covered.

Hazel kept silent. Looking at them with wide eyes. Ara let out a low whistle. "Holy guacamole! That is some nice ice!" She grinned as Hazel gently grabbed one of the earrings and held it up to the light.

Elsa looked at everything in confusion while Hazel looked at it in wonder. Hazel squinted her eyes, looking at the gems with scrutiny. "Wow. Everything is real. These are genuine stones." She said, placing it back into the box. That's also when She began to look for an address, a name, a note...something! "Who sent this?"

Elsa shook her head in thought of who it could be.

Ara chuckled. "Well, you know for sure that it wasn't us." She said referring to their terrible attempts to open the box. "Maybe you could ask the grandparents when they get here. Grandpa I guess would've sent it?"

That is when an icy wind blew in and the two Norse gods landed in the living room. Skadi stepped away while Njord grinned. "Did someone ask for me?" He asked loudly before laughing.

Ara blinked. "Man, I have been on a roll this week!" She smiled. "Actually we did. We were wondering if you knew where this box came from." She jabbed her thumb at the box in Hazel's hands.

Njord walked over and looked at the box with a tilted head. "Hmm...Can't say I know. It has a powerful aura around it though, I can't figure out what it belongs to...It doesn't feel like a god, a fairy, a witch, a genie, a demon-_anything_."

Skadi made her way over and raised an eyebrow. "It's too muddled, whoever sent it purposely made it impossible to track it back to them." She closed her eyes and frowned. "It feels...like a combination of everything. Not just one being."

Hazel raised an eyebrow when she heard this. She looked back at the box and said, "So how do we figure out who it's for? It came with no identification whatsoever." She picked out one of the bangles and looked it over. "They have great taste, though." She thought, contemplating if she should try it on.

Njord rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, the only beings who could pick through all those signatures would have to be a master at magic." He said, shaking his head as he tried to think of someone.

"Only old fairies, experienced genies, and gods of magic would be able to identify one exact source. It is very difficult to break through such a magic cloak and most magic users could never accomplish it in their lives." Skadi informed them, opening her eyes and looking at the box with narrowed eyes.

Elsa looked at the box with a questioning gaze. "All we know is that someone knocked and dropped it off. When Ara and I tried to open it didn't work out too well. Hazel is the one that opened it." She gestured to the box. "It popped off easily when she tried."

While her mother was talking, Hazel took out one of the bangles. Seeing some words engraved on it, she tilted her head to read it. "I am always here..?" She read aloud, before smiling.

Skadi blinked when she heard that. "Strange...Whoever sent this must know you _and _be a master of magic." She looked at the box. "It couldn't have been from one of the Greeks, they would never deliver such a plain looking box with no identification. They want the gifts to be tracked back to them and they always make sure to design it." She said in surprise, squinting in an attempt to find even a small dot of some sort or a speck of something.

Njord nodded. "And the only jewelry creators in this part of Auradon that do personal deliveries are said to handwrite a letter with each custom order. They try to make it as beautiful as possible before sending it out. This...there is nothing." He said in clear confusion.

Hazel shook her head trying to look for something of the sort. "Yep. Absolutely nothing." She wanted to look around the box more, but holding the bracelet was beginning to hinder her movements. She shrugged and briefly placed the bangle on her wrist with the others. Immediately, she shivered as she felt of foreign magic envelope her. It felt warm and...in a way comforting. "What...was that?" She looked at her wrist with interest. "It feels like sitting in the sunlight." She explained with a smile.

"Ah, the master of magic must have _also _enchanted their creations!" Njord exclaimed, scratching the back of his head. "Experienced magic users tend to hit everything with an enchantment, few can enchant jewelry, though. They have to know what they are doing if they want to enchant it successfully."

Hazel perked up with interest. "Really?" She looked at the other bangle before bringing it out of its packaging. She raised her eyebrow when it was written in a language she couldn't understand. She shrugged and placed it on her wrist anyway, feeling the familiar tingle of a foreign type of magic. Hazel raised her other wrist to observe the piece of jewelry.

Ara's face seemed more than confused as she stared at the symbols on Hazel's bracelet. "What in the world is that?" She pointed at the words.

Elsa peeked and said, "That's Norse, Ara." She looked back at the language. "From the looks of it it's old Norse. I can only understand bits and pieces." She said with a raised eyebrow.

Hazel blinked at them before smiling brightly. "Oh, that one?" She tapped the words with her index finger. "It says 'Smile for me'." She read without noticing what she was doing.

Skadi's eyes widened and looked at it. "That's...that is ancient norse. The oldest form I can remember." She murmured, seeming taken aback by the fact that Hazel had just read it.

Hazel blinked. "It is? It looks like English to me…" She said, shaking her head in confusion.

Ara shook her head. "No way...lemme try something." She pulled out her phone, looking up random phrases in different languages.

"What's this?" Ara asked her pointing to some Korean symbols.

Hazel blinked. "It says one way street."

Ara smiled before pulling up another. "This one?" This time the language was German.

"Apples are now twenty five percent of with certain purchases." Hazel read easily.

Now grinning, Ara pulled up another that was in Chinese. "This one!?

Hazel's eyes halved. "Ara, that says soy sauce." She folded her arms.

Ara blinked. "Oh." She smiled nervously. "But my point was still made!" She said with a smile.

"The being who made them _must _have enchanted that one to allow you to understand all languages." Njord said with a wide grin.

"_And _they had to have been either a Norse god or a historian…" Skadi slowly looked at Njord. "You didn't do this, _did you_?"

Njord blinked and threw up his hands. "It wasn't me! As I said, all jewelry artists and designers around here take great care in making their boxes pretty." He said, eyes wide and he let out a nervous laugh. "Besides, I do not know of any masters of magic." Skadi seemed to, somewhat, believe him and looked away, allowing him to sigh in relief and let his arms fall to his sides.

Hazel grinned while putting on the earrings to finish the set. "Well, I need to thank whoever sent these. They are wonderful." She looked up in thought, still smiling. "I guess I will have to find them." She shrugged.

Ara raised an eyebrow and smirked. "This "master of magic" must really know you to send these. I mean, those just scream Hazel." Ara looked to the side. "I think you may have a...secret admirer." She mumbled the last part, but Hazel could still hear her easily.

That caught Hazel completely off guard. She blinked before looking at her sister with irritation. "Ara, that's nonsense." She said plainly.

Ara smirked. "I'm just saying…" She teased causing Elsa to giggle a bit.

"It must be someone who knows magic incredibly well, knows about the ancient norse language, someone who knows how to mask their magical trail...and someone who knows you _very _well. Unless this is an incredibly powerful fairy or witch, we are probably dealing with a god from one of the pantheons." Skadi said in thought, looking down at the floor with narrowed eyes.

Ara blinked before looking around in thought. "Huh...that really limits our options. Before you guys, all we hung around were Greeks besides Jupiter, but we just met him a day ago. Hazel is not exactly an open book either…" She rubbed her chin in thought.

"It couldn't have been from the gods, even the shyest ones still place a symbol on their gifts. They _want _the mortal to know that a god has found favor in them." Njord said, shaking his head. "And those gems are too rare to be from someone who isn't professionally making jewelry."

Hazel glanced at them all before saying, "I...am completely clueless." She raised an eyebrow. "This person has hidden themselves so well...maybe we should come back to this later?" Hazel shook her head, coming up with no one who fit the exact description.

Skadi took a closer look at the blue diamonds before stepping back. Looking at Njord, she pursed her lips. "Try to create those blue diamonds."

Njord blinked. "Why? There isn't anything too special about them. They are just really rare and hard to find." He said, confused by what she was trying to say.

"Something...feels..._otherworldly _about them. If my theory is correct, then you shouldn't be able to make them." Skadi told him, frowning at her words.

The god blinked once more before shrugging. "Alright." He said before snapping his fingers...And nothing happened. "Oh...OH!" He practically yelled the last one out. "That can't be possible!" He exclaimed, prompting Skadi to nod.

Elsa raised her hand. "I'm...still pretty confused." She blinked.

Ara nodded. "Yeah, so am I."

"Same." Hazel said, looking at the gods wide eyed after Njord's exclamation.

Skadi sighed and looked at them. "If Njord cannot create it, that means it is a gem exclusive to a world that he isn't allowed to summon jewels from. This could be the land of the dead, Asgard, or any of the nine realms within the portal to Asgard. The only being able to summon them is the _ruler _of that world and only they can make them." She explained, suddenly smirking. "That is only ten individuals."

Hazel blinked. "Who are the ten individuals? We don't know that many other worldly gods." She shook her head in thought.

"The leaders of the nine realms, and the current Ruler of the Underworld. Though, I would not expect it to be from the Underworld's Ruler, they do not often give such precious gems out." Skadi said, frowning in thought.

"Not to mention it doesn't _look _like a gift from the Ruler of the Underworld. No matter who is in charge, they will _always _add a personal touch to show that they are _indeed _the Ruler." Njord interjected, finally getting over his shock.

Hazel's eyes turned three different hues before she sighed. "I am _so_ confused." She stated.

Ara smirked and said, "We happen to be very familiar with the current ruler of the Underworld. She makes jewelry and stuff." She pointed to the pink tiara on her head. "This was a gift from her. The lack of a label is throwing me off though. If it wasn't for that, I would say Heidi for sure." She said, looking at her sister with the same knowing smirk. Prompting Hazel to look at her dryly.

Njord blinked at the name before grinning. "Heidi? Ah, I have heard of her! Not for the jewelry fame, no, she creates armor, weapons, shields, wands, and distributes them to countless pantheons. She regularly delivers some to Asgard and I hear that she even sends them all the way to the Romans." He said in excitement, missing the wide-eyed look from his ex-wife.

Ara chuckled. "That sounds like my best friend all right and Hazel happens to be very fond of her." She said, still wearing her smirk now getting a glare from Hazel with a hint of color on her cheeks.

Njord chuckled, not appearing to notice this and folded his arms. "But you can't tell anyone about that. The whole weapons dealing business is so far under the radar, she often sends the weapons through systems that she developed along with another god. Nobody in the mortal realm knows about it and nobody _will _know about it. If they did somebody would shut it down."

Recovering from her embarrassment, Hazel smiled. "That's where we break the streak. We are...unique. We won't tell anyone." Hazel waved it off.

Ara nodded. "Yup. It will be between the two of us." She said, folding her arms.

"Good! If it were to go down, well, there would be a _lot _of fighting between the pantheons. It would not be pretty." Njord said with a slight grimace before grinning once more.

"Good to know…" Hazel said with wide eyes. Ara nodded before looking at the other bangles on Hazel's arms before smirking again.

Before anyone could say anything, Skadi suddenly turned around with a thoughtful expression. She walked over to the couch and sat down silently, seemingly ignoring the others as she was in her own thoughts.

They all looked to each other before Elsa stepped forward. She walked over to her mother asking, "Mother, is something the matter?" She sat beside her, looking to her in expectation.

Skadi snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. "I...was just remembering how that Heidi girl felt when I saw her. She didn't feel right, even for a goddess. She felt...dead...then alive...almost as if she died then came back. It's weird." She shook her head and sighed. "Then she felt like a fairy, then like a human, then like a demon! It just bothered me when I noticed that box. It is nothing important." She said, waving her hand through the air.

Elsa tilted her head. "What about the box reminded you of Heidi?" She looked at the box on the counter.

"They both are muddled. The box is a classic case of a magical cloak while she is...not. There isn't a cloak on her, she just has a muddled aura. Dead yet alive, human yet fairy, god yet demon...It's just as muddled as the box." Skadi said with a frown.

Hazel frowned and her eyes began to change hues again. That's when she shook her head and began to head to her room. "Well, I am a very early riser, so I should be heading to bed. I will see you all tomorrow!" She said, before escaping to her room. This caused Ara to shake her head and roll her eyes, still holding her smirk.

Skadi sighed and stood up. "Perhaps...I can look into it later." She said mainly to herself as her voice lowered. "Died too fast and came back to life even faster." She muttered, her expression turning neutral.

Elsa stood herself. "Yes, it is getting late. We should all be making preparations for tomorrow." She smiled.

Skadi nodded and went to where Njord was standing. "That would be most wise." She said, her expression not changing one bit.

Ara looked at them before saying. "Yeah. I am going to head to bed myself. Sleep is important." She said while waving. "See you guys tomorrow!"

Skadi nodded while Njord smiled and waved back before the two vanished in the icy breeze that seemed to constantly get in somehow.

Elsa raised her eyebrow at the draft, but before she could address it Ara said, "We can never have a normal moment, can we?"

Elsa chuckled and said, "Nope. Not at all." Before heading to her own room.

…

The next morning was tranquil. A few dew drops had gathered on all of the leaves as they should. The only odd thing was the snow remaining on the ground from the sudden change in weather. With a closer look, You could tell that the drops were now frozen making the trees look like they were covered in tiny diamonds.

Jupiter sighed, resting on a bench near the school building. His eyes were closed as he thought of what his day could be filled with. He did want to see what Hermes was up to today. Maybe find a place to get some buttered waffles? He also wanted to get his steps in for today.

Jupiter opened his eyes when the sun began to beam directly towards his face. He shielded his eyes in irritation before standing. He looked left and right to find another bench that was not directly in the light.

Seeing one in the distance, he began to walk to the bench with a smile on his face.

"Didn't expect to see you out this early." A familiar voice stated.

He blinked before turning around in surprise. "Snow Queen? What are you doing here?" He asked her with interest.

"What do you mean? This is a public area?" Elsa asked, baffled by his question.

He shook his head. "No. I mean...what are you doing _here_; talking to me…" He raised an eyebrow.

At this, Elsa nodded in understanding before taking a deep breath. "As you may have guessed, I have no reason to you without a very specific motive." She said, placing her hands together.

The god nodded, encouraging her to continue. He kept his eyes on her while walking to the bench once again.

Elsa looked down at the snow. "I have decided to take back what I said."

That gave him a pause. "What you said..?" He shook his head, not quite understanding.

Elsa bit her lip and glanced at him. "I take back what I said concerning you and Ara. I don't mind if you spend time with her again." She fiddled with her fingers.

He smiled before looking to her. "This is because you found out your parents are gods, isn't it?" He smirked, earning a half eyed gaze from Elsa. "Ha! I knew it! Man, that was some _irony_, wasn't it? Who would've guessed?!"

Elsa playfully rolled her eyes before saying, "Oh please. I've heard enough of that from Ara." She said, looking to him with a slight smile. "Speaking of that, there is something that I have to tell you…" Her eyes looked to the side.

He sat down on the bench after he wiped the snow from its surface. "Okay." He patted down a seat for her to sit beside him.

Still in thought, Elsa sat beside him while looking directly at the snow below. "Well...how do I put this? Um…"

Jupiter waved it off. "C'mon, Snow Queen. Tell me. Whatever you have to say, I'm pretty sure it won't even be that bad. I have heard _a lot _of things. _A lot._" He explained with a smile.

Elsa looked to him with uncertainty. "O-okay." She fiddled with her fingers. "Well...in the other...dimension. Me and you were…" She said gesturing to the both of them. "And then the kids were...and…" She trailed off while looking to the side again.

Jupiter blinked, trying to process what he had just heard. "Wait so I'm...because we were...the kids..?" He slowly communicated with owlish eyes.

Elsa nodded with a nervous expression. Jupiter held up his index finger. "Hold please." He teleported away briefly only to return with a glass of water. He drank from it then rapidly spat it out. **"**_**What!?"**_ He exclaimed.

Elsa, expecting this kind of reaction, shrugged. "Yup. They are yours." She looked to him. "At least they are not yours _yours_. They are from a different world."

A skittish Jupiter shook his head. "What's the difference!? I am surprised I didn't see it before! The hyper one looks just like me!" He got up and began to pace for a bit, mumbling to himself.

Elsa chuckled, standing herself. "Are you okay?" She placed her hands on her hips.

He whirled to look at her and smiled anxiously. "No, no. I'm fine. Just surprised is all." He looked around before saying, "I will catch up with you later, okay?" He said, preparing to teleport.

Elsa nodded and said, "Of course. Ara is expecting to see you today. She will hunt you down if you try to hide." She shrugged.

His eyes widened. Then he smiled. "See you later, Snow Queen."

Elsa shook her head. "Elsa."

He raised an eyebrow before smiling. "I mean, Elsa." He winked before teleporting away in a bolt of lightning.

Elsa just shook her head at him with a smile. "Well, that's one less confession I have to make. Now to make the...second one." She cringed before continuing her way around the snow covered land.

…

The blue-haired woman wasn't sure how long she had been down in her workshop, she didn't have a way of keeping track of time down there, and pursed her lips as she summoned her computer. Instead of bothering to check the time, like most people would do in her situation, she chose to go straight to her emails. She blinked a few times and groaned. "You have to be kidding me."

Since the last time she checked her emails, which had been awhile, she had gained well over a hundred emails...all for her business. The goddess let out a deep sigh and covered her eyes. "How the _hell _am I supposed to get these done?" She murmured before moving her hand, realization filling her eyes. "Wait…"

Several weeks before she had gone to the other world, she had self-taught herself a spell Loki normally used when he was up to his tricks. It took three different tries to get it right, and she had accidentally given the three portions of her divine power, she was still feeling that drain from that fateful day, but they were incredibly useful when she had too many custom orders.

Heidi stood up and stretched a bit before taking a deep breath. With a snap of her fingers and a bit of magic, three women appeared in front of her. One was blonde with rose gold eyes and the brightest smile, another one had fiery red hair and sharp yellow eyes with a scowl, while the last one was nearly identical to Heidi in every way except for her electric blue eyes. Though, strangely enough, their facial structures were identical to Heidi down to the last little detail.

The blonde in pink smiled brightly and waved at her. "Hi, Heidi! What's the occasion?" She was wearing a long-sleeved pink blouse, light blue jeans, pink boots, and finished off the look with two pink diamond stud earrings and a gold necklace with a white diamond.

The red-haired woman rolled her eyes. "I was enjoying a rock concert." She said sarcastically, shooting a glare at the peppy woman next to her. This woman had on a sleeveless white blouse with a bow, black leggings, studs that look like game controller buttons, and a pair of black heeled sandals.

The third one already had her nose buried in a book. "I was raiding Athena's library under a cloak of invisibility." Her electric blue eyes flickered up. "Are you overwhelmed with Celecreation once again?" Her icy blue hair was tied up in a pony tail and she was wearing a collared black blouse with the sleeves rolled up, black leggings with white skulls on them, black heeled boots, spiked studs, and black fingerless gloves.

Heidi's eyes halved at the sight of them. Sometimes she forgets that she has three clones that she unintentionally made into minor goddesses. It was one of those secrets she tried to keep from everyone, mainly because she doesn't want the gods going after her, and the fact that they were _kinda _wild. She also tended to try and not think of them, let her memory loss eat them up, due to just how impossible they were in theory. She let them run around near Olympus and far beyond the Great Wall. She had set up a barrier on the Wall to make sure the three wouldn't make it into Central Auradon, as it would quickly turn _chaotic. _And, frankly, she was risking it enough letting them near Olympus. There weren't that many places you could put three identical minor goddesses that weren't supposed to even exist.

"Seraphina." Heidi looked at the blonde in pink. "Phoenix." Her gaze shifted to the annoyed redhead. "Terra." Her eyes landed on the one who looked most identical to her. "I have over a hundred orders and I'm _sure _they are all due soon. I believe I don't need to explain the whole "I was in another dimension." thing to you all?"

The three shook their heads. "Nope." They said in perfect sync, Seraphina sounding happy while Terra and Phoenix sounded neutral.

Heidi clapped her hands together. "Good! Also, you have all been on your best behavior, right?" She asked, internally praying that they haven't gotten in trouble.

Terra looked up and snapped her book shut. "I made sure to erase the minds of those affected by their wild behavior." She pointed her thumb at the other two, prompting them both to look at her.

"Not my fault they can't take the honest truth." Phoenix drawled out, smirking while her eyes lit up like a fire. "If they can't handle the heat, they shouldn't talk."

Seraphina raised up a finger. "And _I _was just being _nice_!"

The other two clones/goddesses looked at her dryly. "You flirted with every good looking person you saw." Phoenix said in a deadpan.

Seraphina looked appalled when she heard that. "I did _not!_" She exclaimed, clutching her hand to her chest as if she had been wounded.

Before they could continue, Heidi cleared her throat. "As nice it is to see..._that_, and by nice I mean weird since you all have my face and you both are arguing, we have work to do." She said, looking at the women with halved eyes.

"I call the corner." Phoenix said before turning into a flame and flying over to her corner where she reformed.

"I'll take that desk." Terra said, walking over to a desk in the center of the room.

Seraphina grinned and ran over to a desk of her own. "This is mine!"

Heidi shook her head. _I __**really **__wish their faces weren't my face. I might have to get Hecate to teleport them away and erase my mind of them ever existing. Ugh...That is the __**last **__time I am trying a spell of Loki's. Even unintentionally he has tricked me. _She thought, closing her eyes and waving her hand. "There are your lists, all the materials are in your desk. I am going to be listening to music, don't fight." She told them before a pair of headphones appeared on her head and she hopped on her chair before swivelling and turning to her own project.

Terra immediately began working on the list, silently digging through the drawer before pulling them out. Using her magic, she began manipulating the materials much like Heidi would, tuning out the other two.

Phoenix begrudgingly looked at her list and rolled her eyes. "Jewelry freaks." She muttered, setting down the list with a 'hmph'. After that, she grumbled a bit more before she started getting out her stuff.

Seraphina, on the other hand, happily began whistling as she skimmed over the list while also grabbing her materials with her free hand. "Wow! I haven't seen the word 'diamond' this many times in _awhile_. Blue diamond, pink diamond, red diamond, yellow diamond, white diamond-_all _of the diamonds! Amazing…" She said in her usual happy voice.

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "People nowadays are _such _weirdos with this crap, who _cares _if you have to be the _sparkliest _bride to be." She said mockingly, sarcasm lacing her voice as she frowned. "Waste of time and money."

Seraphina looked at her. "No it isn't! When a person gives the love of their life such a _precious _gift…" Her smile turned dreamy. "...It shows they _truly _love them and adore them."

Phoenix made a gagging sound and scoffed. "That doesn't make it right to spend hundreds and thousands on meaningless objects that just sparkle all day!"

"They aren't meaningless, _Nix_." Seraphina exclaimed, turning in her chair to look at the redhead. "They are _symbols _of love and adoration, a sign that your beloved cares so deeply for you. So..._romantic._"

Phoenix frowned and her sharp golden eyes flickered up. "A kiss is just as good of a sign. If you need a piece of jewelry to show you care then you are a wuss."

The two began glaring at each other, prompting Terra to look up and blink. "Both of your opinions matter and many agree with one or the other, but now is the time to do the work she asked us to do." She said in her calm voice.

The other two glared for a moment more before looking away and grumbling as they returned to their projects.

Terra smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you." She said, her gentle voice giving off the _strangest_ feeling...the feeling of _warmth _and love of all things.

Heidi, who had actually heard everything, smiled to herself. _Even if the first two weren't perfect, __**she **__is and she'll always be perfect. _She thought, closing her eyes.

Heidi was angry when she created Phoenix, causing the clone to become filled with negative emotions and rage. She was filled with desire when she created Seraphina. But Terra? She had thought long and hard before trying for a third time. When she did...she found that Terra was everything she wanted her to be...to be everything _she _wanted to be. Even if it was all a _huge _mistake that she couldn't clean up, not without doing something horrible, part of her was happy.

The goddess turned on her music and looked down at the several ring bases in front of her. The smile fell a bit and she let out a small sigh before nodding and beginning to start on them. _I will say that I am surprised Hermes has not asked for me yet...I better not push my luck. _She thought with a slight grimace, hoping that she hadn't just jinxed herself once more.

…...

Hermes was floating above the clouds in a bit of a sad mood. It had been quite some time since he had seen his partner and, while he was _not _clingy, he was concerned about how he had not seen her out. He had gone to her house earlier and spoke with Hecate, who was crashing on the couch. She claimed that Heidi had locked herself in her lab and had been there since yesterday. Apparently, Heidi was _very _upset about something and decided to throw herself into her business.

The god sighed and looked down at the ground, quietly hoping that he would see a familiar speck of icy blue hair. "I wonder what's going on...Even Hestia didn't know what she was upset about, then again…" He trailed off, remembering just how sneaky the elder goddess had been the night before. "I'm not sure if she is _exactly _telling the truth here." He folded his arms as he continued to absentmindedly watched the ground below, thinking of reasons as to why his partner would be so upset.

Just then, there was a flash of yellow lightning, followed by a huffing and puffing god. "Hermes!" Jupiter called. "There you are. I have been looking everywhere. I thought you'd be at the school?" He said, standing on a nearby cloud.

Hermes continued to float as he looked at the other god, the dejected look still on his face. "Substitute. I've been trying to figure out what's going on with Heidi. Normally she's out and about and...well...she's locked herself up in her house." He said, looking back towards the ground.

Jupiter thought. "We are talking about that flame haired young goddess, right?" He rubbed his chin in thought.

"Hades' daughter. Blue hair. Temporary Ruler of the Underworld." Hermes said, floating nearer to where the god was.

He snapped as his mind made the connection. "Yes, that's her alright! I don't have the slightest clue of why she would be upset to the point of locking herself away." He said, scratching his head. "When did she start doing this?"

"Yesterday. After she escorted Skadi here, she flew back to her home. She's been there since and nobody, or so I have been told, has been able to talk with her." Hermes said, looking at the sky in thought.

Jupiter shrugged. "The only thing I know about that trip is what the kid told me." He said, while looking up in thought, trying to remember her name.

"All I know is that something happened, whatever it was made her _very _upset. I managed to overhear Hecate say that "she was glad that the explosions stopped" and Heidi only causes explosions to happen when she is angered." Hermes said, his expression quickly turning worried. "She usually just lets it out in one big way, but...not this time. She's hiding for some reason."

Jupiter raised an eyebrow. "Hiding? From what? She's a goddess." He shook his head, trying to understand.

"Exactly. I don't think she's hiding from a threat, I think she's hiding from something or _someone_." Hermes told him before shaking his head. "If she doesn't come out soon, well, I might just teleport in and risk getting scorched."

Jupiter chuckled a bit then resumed his thoughts. "Well, I only know what the kid told me. Not Thunderbolt, her sister. She came back from that trip pretty upset herself." He placed his hands in his pockets. "She must have needed someone to talk to, because I was looking for a book in the library, Isaw her and started a conversation, and we got into that. She seemed pretty angry with the young goddess, now that you mention it."

Hermes raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked before looking away. "I doubt anyone will be able to get an answer out of Heidi, not without getting caught up in a fire explosion. When she is angry...It's like dealing with Hades himself."

Jupiter raised an eyebrow. "She's that bad, huh? Someone might be able to get an answer from the kid. She was with her. She's the one that went to the mountain first. Turns out, Skadi is her grandmother and she ventured out to look for her." He looked to the side with a smirk. "It seemed like Heidi was an uninvited guest that put her in...some kind of mood. I don't know. She kinda flew off the handle and started shouting insults before she eventually calmed down." He looked back to Hermes. "It will take the right type of person to get an answer from her, though. She is not too trusting."

Hermes slowly nodded as he absorbed the information. Letting out a sigh, he shook his head. "Heidi probably went after her because she's been training specially for meeting up with Skadi. See, she _knew _that Skadi's lost daughter was Elsa the moment she was out of the Underworld. She tried to tell any of the other gods and...they all pretty much laughed at her. They said it was impossible and Heidi stomped out saying she would prove it. Since then she was preparing to go up and meet Skadi herself." He explained, frowning at his words. "She knew how dangerous Skadi was and, probably, panicked. That is why she went to that mountain."

Jupiter chuckled. "Aaaaannnd...the kid didn't like that too much." He looked over his shoulders before speaking. "You want me to let you in on a secret?"

Hermes shrugged, looking at the sky as he thought about something. "Sure. Hit me with it." He said, waving a hand through the air.

Jupiter nodded and smirked. "Before you say anything, I just found out that she is my daughter, so I have a right to snoop. Second, I may or may not have read her diary." He stated with a shrug. "I haven't said anything, though. I want them to work it out."

Hermes blinked and squinted at him. "...I'd say that is wrong if I hadn't dealt with another god doing that awhile back." He said offhandedly, not appearing surprised by the other bit.

Jupiter smirked. "I only peeked, but I kinda got carried away when I hit the third page. It's a really good read!" He shook his head before saying, "Okay, turns out she is throttling Heidi on purpose. She has nothing against her. It's because she is secretly in love with the girl, but can't express it. So...I guess she's pushing her away? If that's what you call it." He said, looking up in thought.

Hermes let out a humorless laugh. "Well, she certainly did what she wanted. I don't think Heidi is coming out for anything other than an emergency _so _bad that only she could handle. At this rate...I may be the one opening the gate for them when they decide to pack up and leave." He frowned at this and looked away.

Jupiter's expression became emotionless. "What they need to do is work out their differences face to face. This has gone on long enough. The longer it goes on, the worse it will get. Just like an untreated wound." He explained.

"What you are speaking of is impossible, and impossible problems can only be fixed by miracles and...Well, I don't know if there are any miracles left." Hermes said, closing his eyes. "They both are probably just waiting till the other is gone."

Jupiter looked up at the sky. "Probably." He folded his arms behind his back. "That's only because they don't realize the damage that they are doing." He looked back at Hermes. "Those two are like the yin and yang. They are complete opposites and have a hard time understanding each other. Once they get over "what they think happened" vs reality, they can begin to move forward." He said, looking back to the sky.

"As I said, a miracle is needed. It will take something extraordinary to make them talk to each other. Something..._unexpected_." Hermes replied, tilting his head in thought.

Jupiter regained his smirk, but this time, it's a knowing smirk. "What are _you_ thinking about?" He looked at the other god.

"Ah, nothing. Just a _little _feeling I have. Something tells me that several rather unexpected things are going to happen soon." Hermes said with a chuckle.

Jupiter chuckled himself. "Now _that's_ the Hermes I know! If you need any help, feel free to let me know. The kid is my concern so consider me an ally." He said with a smile.

"And Heidi is mine. I will let you know if I need anything." Hermes said, nodding while his mysterious smile seemed to double.

Jupiter nodded still holding his smile. "Now, I must be off. I promised that I would be down to meet the little Thunderbolt. Have fun with those miracles." He said, playfully.

Hermes chuckled. "Oh, I will be keeping an eye out for them."

That's when Jupiter shook his head as he chuckled. He, then waved and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Hermes smirked and turned so he was looking at the ground. "Just a feeling." He said to himself, chuckling before going silent and resuming the lookout for his partner.


	39. Miracles

Phoenix let out a grumble as she continued to pick at the lock. "What kind of lock is this?!" She yelled, before shaking her head. "Stupid gods and their locks."

Seraphina was running between the two blue-haired women with a slightly panicked expression. "Uh, Nix? I don't know how long I can keep them under." She said, looking at her sister with a nervous smile.

Phoenix let out a growl and threw the hair pin away. "Then we are just gonna do this the old fashion way. Fire, strength and _charge_." She said, beginning to back up with a determined expression.

Seraphina looked at her with wide eyes. "Um, are you _sure _that will work? That looks like it would hurt if it didn't…" She trailed off, blinking as she looked at the door.

"Pinky, it will hurt either way, but that's why I do the crashing and smashing in this team." Phoenix drawled out, summoning a bit of her orange fire. "Besides, I have a thick head."

Seraphina's eyes halved when she heard that. "No kidding." She muttered out, stepping back and hopping over a table. "You can go now, just know that nobody can heal the concussion you'll get because we knocked Terra out."

Phoenix laughed. "You haven't seen _anything_, I didn't even get a concussion when I was thrown through a building." She said before smirking at the door.

"You went through a building...oh and she's off." Seraphina said blankly, watching as the redhead practically charged like a bull towards the door. "Don't hit your head too badly!" She hollered before wincing as Phoenix smacked into the door. "Ouch."

Phoenix shook her head before punching the door, and, surprisingly, it fell down. "See, am I _good _or am I _good_?!" She exclaimed, turning around with wide arms.

Seraphina blinked in surprise. "Huh. You _look _fine." She said, jumping over the table and making her way over to the redhead. "So, where to first?"

Phoenix laughed. "Wherever there are people. I _need _to see a face that isn't my own!" She said before beginning to walk out.

"We share the same face...Won't you still be seeing mine?" Seraphina asked, following after her.

"Not if I ditch you." Phoenix said with a toothy smile before promptly turning into a fire and zooming away.

Seraphina gaped and placed her hands on her hips. "_Hey_, that isn't nice! Come back here!" She said before suddenly vanishing in a shower of pink sparkles.

The two blue-haired women didn't appear to stir at how loud the other to were being and slept soundly despite everything that happened only minutes ago.

888888888

"There you go, little guys." Hazel said as she tucked a family of unprepared squirrels in for the winter. Her long sleeves sparkled as she reached inside of the tree hole to add a bit of warmth to the small home. She sat on a tree branch trying to help out as many animals as she could.

Due to Skadi's surprise winter, most of the poor woodland creatures were left unprepared for the freezing surprise. They were cold, had no food stored, and their homes were not prepared. This is where Hazel came in. Especially since she was in a very good mood today.

She smiled at the animals, glanced down at her new bangles, and headed down the tree with ease. She rubbed her hands together while making her way back over to her family. She also found herself looking to Jupiter with a confused expression. The poor god looked like he had seen a ghost! Her mother seemed to get a kick out of it too…

"I'm here!" Hazel called to them, and Ara turned her attention to her sister.

Ara smiled and said, "Well, don't you look sparkly today." She referred to her outfit.

Hazel glanced down at it and shrugged. It was only the one she created when she used to keep Audrey captive. It brings back weird memories, but one of her best designs so far. On top of that, it helps the earrings bring out her eyes. "Ah, I designed this one a while back. I have to say that it is one of my favorites." She said, kicking her glittery boot through the snow.

Ara shook her head, before turning to her grandfather. "So, what did you want to teach me?" She looked at him expectantly.

Njord grinned. "We are going to be working with the last of Skadi's snow while she has let the storm die down. Controlling water is easy enough, but ice and snow require a _bit _more concentration." He explained, laughing when he emphasized the word.

Hazel chuckled and smiled. "Oh yeah. Ara sucks at that." She folded her arms at her half eyed sister.

Ara rolled her eyes. "I would argue you down if that wasn't true." She smiled at Hazel before turning her attention back to Njord.

Njord waved his hand through the air, causing the snow to begin to lift up and swirl around his hand. "No worries, before yesterday I was no good at it either." He said, ironically forming a perfect snowball from the snow that was swirling around his hand.

Ara looked at him, completely impressed. "So, what's my first lesson?" She eagerly smiled.

"Hmm." He looked around and casually tossed the snowball over his head. "I would say that making the snow _move _to be a very basic lesson. Just try to get it to move like you would with water, _imagine _it doing this." He said, facing his hand towards the snow, causing it to slowly move upwards before it stopped and froze. "Just the moving part, not the freezing."

Ara stared blankly before nodding and closing her eyes. She took a breath as she tried to imagine the snow moving like water. She held out a hand and peaked out of one eye as the snow began to slowly float into the air. "I...think I'm doing something. Geez this is way harder than water." She grumbled as she put more concentration into it, making her bit of snow levitate.

Njord smiled when he saw this. "It is, I know I could have used the skill _much _earlier. Oh, well." He said in a lower tone, trying to not interrupt her.

Closing both of her eyes again, she focused entirely on the bit of snow she chose. She effectively utilized her imagination and carefully caused the snow to levitate above her hand. That's when she took both of her hands and hovered them around the snow, creating a perfect sphere. She opened one eye. "Did I do it?"

Njord quickly nodded as his smile widened. "Yes! You did it very well for your first time!" He said, looking at the snow with slightly widened eyes.

Elsa called from a distance. "Yes! That was excellent, Ara!" She said clapping a few times while Jupiter still looked shook.

Not minding him, Ara laughed. "Now I know how you felt when you made your first diamond." She turned to her sister with humor.

Hazel returned her smile. "Yeah, I am sure I felt...something like that." She shook her head.

"After this first step comes the _fun _stuff. Experimenting!" Njord exclaimed, a wide grin on his face at the word.

His grin was infectious. Ara mimicked his grin and said, "Ooh...I like the sound of that." She bounced eagerly.

Njord nodded. "You can do _anything _at this step, though if it is _anything _like what I did yesterday, aim for a god." He said the last part in a hushed whisper before laughing. "Let your creativity speak for you!"

Ara's grin widened as she thought of something she could do that was both awesome and effective. Then an idea came to her. "Ooh! I got it!" She began to concentrate and she reached out her hand as her imagination took over.

All of a sudden, there was a loud laugh that echoed around them. "Come _on, _Pinky! Just because I can fly doesn't mean you have to take so long catching up!" An eerily familiar voice exclaimed seemingly from above the group.

Like glass, that shattered Ara's concentration. She looked up at the sky to only be confused further. It seemed to be a...flaming haired Heidi flying around with flaming wings. It was even more odd because Heidi's fire is blue not red, orange, whatever that was. For some reason Ara wasn't as surprised as she should have been. "What...and...the..?" She said, looking at the double with halved eyes.

Hazel shook her head, her earring dangling. "I'm not getting involved." She looked up with concern.

Out of nowhere, a blonde woman appeared in a shower of pink sparkles. "Nix! Stop trying to leave me behind!" She cried, her voice identical to the "Heidi" up in the sky. She sighed before looking herself over. "Hey! I bet I can also create wings! Watch me!"

'Nix' cackled and hovered above her. "Go ahead, Pinky!"

'Pinky' gaped before closing her eyes and concentrating before a shower of pink sparkles covered her. They disappeared to reveal a pair of small fairy-like wings, causing the girl to laugh. "Hahahahahaha! Looks like I _can_!" She said before taking off after her, prompting 'Nix' to grin and blast off into the sky.

Hazel shook her head. "Nope, nope, nope. That looks like chaos and I want no part in that." She said, walking in the other direction. "Well, they're gone now, so you can get back to your practice, right Ara?" She turned to see her sister nowhere in sight. She turned to her grandfather. "Where did she go!?"

Njord blinked and quickly turned around. "I...have no idea." He admitted, scratching the side of his head in confusion.

Hazel already had a hunch, but she dreaded it. Her eyes turned from red to pink then back to red as she grumbled. "I will be back…" She said, hovering then zooming into the sky surrounded by white light.

…

Phoenix laughed as soon as she saw her sister catching up. "Heeey, I never thought I would see the day that you'd catch up with me!" She said with a grin. Turning so that she was flying backwards. "Ah, but you'll never be up to my level."

Seraphina gaped and folded her arms. "I can get to your level if I _want _to! Now, what are we doing? We escaped and I was _hoping _we would do something fun, meet some people, get some numbers!" She asked before tilting her head.

"Uh, _yeah_, I will be doing that. If I bring _you _along we'll both be arrested like the other times!" Phoenix said, scowling at the thought.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong those times!" Seraphina exclaimed, waving her hands as the two lowered a bit.

"Liar. Tell that to the three people who reported you!" Phoenix fired back before scoffing. "_I _am not going to be seen with you, I'm not going to get in trouble again _just _because I know you!" She exclaimed before turning into a ball of fire and zipping down into the city.

Seraphina frowned before diving down into the city. "You can't get rid of me that easily!" She yelled, flying low enough that she almost hit a few people.

Phoenix reappeared and folded her arms as she stood in front of a fountain. "Yes I can! I'm faster, stronger, and pretty much ten times more amazing than you and Terra!" She said loudly, watching as the blonde skidded to a stop and allowed her wings to disappear in the form of pink sparkles.

"You aren't telling the truth! Terra is _much _better than _you_!" Seraphina said, frowning as she walked up to the redhead.

Phoenix scoffed and rolled her eyes. "She isn't carefree, abides by a set of rules she created for herself and for us...and she expects us to follow it?!" She asked the girl, summoning fire to her body. "What Terra doesn't know won't hurt her."

Seraphina blinked and instinctively back up. "Nix...I don't think you should be doing that with all these people…" She said slowly, looking at the people who were gazing at the women in shock and fear.

"Hah! The more the _better_. More of a show, eh, _Pinky_?" Phoenix said, her grin widening.

Seraphina shook her head. "Normally I'd agree...but something about the way they are looking at us doesn't feel right." She said, turning around to see more and more fear.

"Oh leave them alone, if they want to run they can run." Phoenix exclaimed, snapping her finger as her hair lit up. "If not...They'll enjoy the show." She said, prompting Seraphina to grimace and back up some more.

That's when thunder was heard ringing throughout the sky. A sharp wind blew before a purple lightning bolt struck the ground and in its place stood a very intrigued Ara. She tilted her head as she looked at the two from a slight distance. "I hope you didn't plan on toasting this...beautiful city." She smirked as she made her way closer to them.

Seraphina threw her hands up. "I'm not doing anything of the sort!" She exclaimed before promptly backpedaling away until she was quite a distance from them.

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "It's none of your business, kid. If I want to go after some people who are _staring _at me I can! And guess what? They...are...STARING!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, causing most of the crowd to start running.

Looking to the side, Ara grumbled. "And you wonder why…" She raised an eyebrow. 

"I heard that!" Phoenix said, the fire around her flaring while her angered expression only increased.

Seraphina waved her arms. "You should _really _stop it, Nix! If Terra finds us we are _done _for!" She yelled, a panicked tone to her voice.

"Who _cares_? Terra this, Terra that, I _don't __**care**_!" Phoenix exclaimed, shooting her sister a heated glare.

Ara clicked her tongue. "You know...this would be great for you two to discuss. Just a liiiiiitle farther from the city would be preferable." She said, with a slight smile.

Phoenix was about to reply when she sensed something. "...Crap." She said before turning into a ball of fire and zipping into the sky.

Seraphina blinked and let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh-oh…" She breathed, looking up at the sky. "It's almost like they could hear us!"

Ara blinked. "What?" She asked plainly.

"Um...Well." Seraphina attempted before promptly disappearing in a shower of pink sparkles.

Ara raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "At least no burnt city. I still call it a win!" She said happily.

That's when Hazel landed beside her, glowing in her own light. Her light subsided as she looked at her sister with irritation. "Ara…"

Ara raised her hands. "I know, I know, but I was very curious. At least the city isn't burned." She said with a nervous smile while Hazel shook her head.

Hazel turned back in the opposite direction. She checked to make sure her new bangles were unharmed before saying, "Grandfather is waiting for us. Let's depart before something else happens." She turned to her sister, who shrugged, they both turned to walk away from the scene.

That's when there were two simultaneous 'cracks!' followed by a familiar groan. "Oh my gods...They were _here_?!"

A second identical voice joined in. "It would seem that they wanted to take a trip through town. You go after them, I'll stay and investigate."

The first woman sighed before disappearing in the 'crack!', while the second hummed softly to herself. "My, what a mess they have made."

Ara was the first to turn around while Hazel...honestly froze. Ara tilted her head and grinned. She jogged up to the familiar woman before asking, "Are you my best friend, or are you another double? I gotta know 'cause this is getting wicked." She said, keeping her grin.

The woman blinked before smiling gently. "I'm afraid Heidi went on ahead to chase after my sisters, I'm Terra." She greeted, giving her a small wave. "We were in Heidi's workshop and Phoenix and Seraphina knocked us out, broke down the door, and have been on the loose since."

Ara smirked and tilted her head. Then she stood tall. "I am Ara and this is-" She gave her sister, who was currently trying to creep away, a dry gaze before dragging her over to meet the woman. "_Thi_s is my twin sis, Hazel." She finished while Hazel looked at her owlishly.

Terra looked at her and her eyes seemed to soften. "Nice to meet you." She turned her electric blue gaze back on Ara and let out a soft sigh. "I apologize if either of my sisters tried to do anything, sad to say this isn't the first or last time I have caught Phoenix attempting arson on a city."

Ara shook her head. "Nah. We're fine. This past week has been off the wall crazy for us so...yeah." She folded her arms. "We don't mind trouble. We're always in trouble." She said with a mischievous smirk.

Hazel snapped out of her pause to shake her head at her sister. "Because of you…" She cracked a smile while Ara chuckled.

Terra chuckled softly. "Ah, it has been quite crazy for us as well. This is our first time within this part of Auradon. We have never been past the wall, due to various safety reasons." She said, smiling sadly at the thought.

Ara scratched her head. "Yeah, I can see that." She gave a nervous smile. "I wish I could say this under better circumstances, but welcome to the big city!" She said with full optimism.

Terra nodded her head and thanks. "Thank you. We will not be here for long, however, as we need to leave before one of the gods spot us. It's no coincidence that my sisters and I are identical to Heidi." She said, folding her hands behind her back.

Hazel looked down at the ground before saying, "No...that wouldn't be good at all." She thought aloud.

Ara nodded. "Yeah. I hope you find your chaotic siblings." She placed her hands on her hips.

Terra smiled softly, looking away before looking back at them. "Heidi won't explain what we are, mainly because of how dangerous it would be if word got out. If you want...I can tell you." She offered, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

Hazel's eyes darted to the side. "I don't know…" That was before her sister raised up her hand.

Ara nodded. "Of course we want to know!" She shrugged. "Besides, everyone has been spilling secrets like crazy to us and we haven't told a soul! It's safe with us!" She said, earning a glare from her twin.

Terra chuckled and tilted her head. "Let's see here...I believe it was around three or four weeks before she went to your world. Heidi had been stressing out over quite the amount of jewelry orders and found that nobody would help her. She then remembered that she had been observing the Norse Trickster Loki and his many tricks. One of them was when he could create clones of himself. Feeling as though she practiced well enough, she tried to create a clone...It ended up with Phoenix and her accidently giving her a portion of her divine power, making her a goddess in the process. She tried again and, in her words, failed once more, that is where Seraphina came in. She too is a goddess. Heidi took sometime after that to practice a bit more before she tried a _third _time, and that is me. I am also a goddess since she made the same mistake. Most gods would have destroyed us immediately, but Heidi instead sent us off to safety beyond the wall, where she is not known as well. She only summoned us today because she had over a hundred orders to fill. And...That is all." The woman finished up, nodding at herself before smiling.

Ara chuckled. "You forgot _this."_ She gestured to the mild destruction with humor.

Hazel smiled at Ara before looking back at Terra. "Don't mind Ara. We understood everything you said." She finished with a slight smile.

Terra smiled back. "It's okay, I have two sisters myself." She chuckled before waving her hand, causing everything to go back to the way it was before. "I have to clean up after them and deal with the law on a daily basis."

Hazel laughed at that. "You have to talk to the police too? The last time I had to do it on Ara's behalf was when she tried to magnetize three-thousand paper clips around the school." She explained turning her gaze to her sister. "Of course it was a disaster because the paper clips magnetically bonded together and nearly destroyed the school."

Ara shrugged. "Despite my magical abilities, I am no good at science." She smiled nervously.

Terra tilted her head and smiled. "Ah, that is nothing. I had to bail Phoenix out last week after she burned down a portion of a city after a brawl outside a store. It took a _lot _of explaining and pleading. We are banned there as well." She said with a soft chuckle as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I...can imagine why." Hazel said, trying to imagine the scene. "Well, it always could be worse. That's what I say when we somehow get thrown into trouble and need to find a way out. Then out of nowhere a way out just appears! It's the strangest thing." She said partly in thought.

"We usually have to fly our way out. It isn't that good of a plan when you are trying to avoid the gods, but it is often the only thing we can do. We aren't supposed to exist and Heidi wasn't supposed to make us...yet here I am. It's weird." Terra said with a sad smile. "You can't be anywhere on Earth and feel safe when you are one of us."

Hazel looked at her with sad grey eyes and she said, "Wow...I had no idea. So far your whole life has been like that?" She asked with concern.

Terra nodded. "Ever since we were smuggled past the Wall when Heidi was making a weapons delivery to Rome. She told us to hide and not make a single sound otherwise we might not make it. The gods were practically breathing down her neck. It's safer near the Roman god's territory, but we won't ever be out of harm's way. That's why Phoenix and Seraphina act out, they believe that they don't have that long to live anyway." She finished, her smile finally slipping while her eyes went to the ground.

Hazel frowned, then went into thought. Her eyes changed multiple colors before she looked back up. "You said that Heidi let you stay past the Wall because not many people knew who you are, right?" She asked.

Terra gave her another nod. "Yes. We are allowed near Olympus, but only I go near there since I can turn invisible. Before she summoned me I was raiding Athena's library while invisible." She said with a soft smile.

Hazel smiled at the last part before inhaling. "Well...when we head back...if you all want to-" She trailed off before getting back on course. "You can always come to our world with us. A brand new world, a brand new start." She mumbled.

Terra blinked in surprise, the small golden flecks that were always in Heidi's eyes appearing in hers. "Really?" She asked, taken aback by what she heard.

Hazel's eyes darted to the ground before saying, "Uh, yeah. It's...no problem for us. I really don't mind." She bashfully smiled.

Terra tilted her head before smiling brightly, her brightly blinking gold-flickered eyes closing for a moment. "Thank you…" She murmured before shaking her head and opening her eyes, almost as if she couldn't believe it. "Thank you. My sisters will be so happy and Heidi will finally stop feeling guilty about abandoning us out there." She took another breath as her smile widened. "Thank you so much."

Barely able to come up with words, she shook her head. "It's-It's nothing...really." She said, inwardly scolding herself as she felt her eyes shift from blue to magenta.

Terra shook her head. "I wish I could stop, but I can't. I...You just saved my sisters lives _and _mine. I didn't think we'd be able to ever feel safe." She said, sounding even happier. "I'll try to shut up with the thank yous...after this last one. Thank you." She laughed at herself before closing her eyes.

Hazel's smile reached her eyes as she said, "Your welcome." With slight pink dusting her cheeks. _"I'm hopeless…" _She thought dryly to herself.

Terra opened her eyes and shook her head once more. "I should go and catch up with my sisters. She's probably caught them by now and is lecturing them." As she spoke, her bright blue magic swirled around her as two large black angelic-like wings appeared on her back. "I will see you both then if I do not see you sooner. Goodbye." She said, giving them both a small wave before blasting into the sky.

Hazel smiled to herself before Ara walked up to her chuckling. "_What..._was that?" She asked with a teasing smirk.

Hazel snapped out of her reverie and sighed, "I'm sorry, but I do not know what you are talking about." She said, walking in the opposite direction.

Ara shook her head with humor and followed her sibling. "Sure thing person I just met! You could totally come back with us to our world! What? No! Of course it's not a problem! It's just love at first sight, that's all." She laughed.

Hazel glared at her sister. "Ara, you are so close to dying right now, you know that?" She shook her head, before sighing. "I'm hopeless, aren't I?"

Ara laughed, still strolling by her sister. "Yes, you are, dear sister. Yes you are." She said, putting her arm around Hazel's neck.

…..

"I...got nothing." Ara said as she sat on the snow with a pout.

After all of _that_, Ara resumed her training with her grandfather. Too bad her idea completely went out of the window after that even. Now, she was just completely stumped!

"Why, oh, why do I have to have such a short attention span!?" She said, flopping in the snow before her grandfather's feet.

Njord rubbed his chin. "It must be a family trait." He said, hinting at the fact that he had a short attention span as well.

Ara looked up at him, her hair covered in snow. "That does not help my creative block!" She said with her face meeting the snow again.

Elsa chuckled before saying, "This seems like a good time for a lunch break." She looked around. "Does anyone oppose?"

Ara stood immediately. "That sounds like a great idea!" She wiped the snow from her outfit.

Njord nodded with a wide smile. "It does! What a good way to get your mind _rejuvenated_...and get out of the cold."

Elsa nodded, turning to Hazel. She raised an eyebrow at her daughter's multicolored eyes. "Is something the matter, Hazel?" She asked with a slight smile.

At the sound of her name, her attention snapped to her mother and her eyes returned to their natural pigment. "N-no. I'm fine. Just deep in thought, but lunch does sound nice." She smiled.

Jupiter raised an eyebrow before saying, "I guess I'll go. Not because I worry for you guys or anything." He put his hands in his pockets. "You all are just...entertaining." He said while looking to the side and standing tall.

Njord blinked as his smile widened. "Entertaining, eh?" He said to himself, letting out a low chuckle as a thoughtful look crossed his face.

Hazel blinked before asking, "Did you say something, Grandfather?" She prepared herself to leave.

Njord shook his head, his smile remaining. "Me? Nope, just thought about something. No worries."

_"He's thinking about me, isn't he?"_ Jupiter thought to himself, but he was content with looking at the other god with squinted eyes.

Elsa clapped her hands together, not realizing what was happening. "So, where are we going? It has to be someplace we actually agree on." She said, smiling.

Njord shrugged. "I am good with most things." He said, folding his arms in an attempt to warm himself a bit more.

Hazel walked over to her grandfather and called on a bit of her magic. She warmed him as rays of golden light came from her fingertips. "Why don't we make it easier on ourselves and go to a buffet?"

Jupiter ended his stare and nodded. "Yeah, I can do that." He smiled at the thought.

Njord smiled, giving his granddaughter a thumbs up before nodding. "Sounds good to me!"

Ara nodded happily. "As long as the buffet has a chocolate fountain, I am A-okay!" She exclaimed at the thought. Elsa, Ara, and Hazel all sighed at the thought.

Elsa nodded with a wider smile. "Yes! The fountain is a must." She looked around before asking, "I know I should have recognized this earlier, but where is mother?" She looked to Njord with curiosity.

Njord blinked and tilted his head. "She told me she was going to be doing some research on all that stuff last night. I suppose I can go get her real quick."

Elsa smiled again. "Thanks, Father. I would hate for her to miss out."

Jupiter frowned before putting on a fake smile. "_Yay!_ Skadi's coming? That's _great!_" He gives a thumbs up fighting the urge to shiver.

Njord didn't appear to notice this and laughed. "Only if she wants to! She likes being alone most of the time." He said, shaking his head. "I'll have to work some _magic _in order to get her to come out."

Ara chuckled. "Yeah, good luck, Grandad!" She smirked at him after.

Hazel shook her head with humor. "Yes, best wishes." She agreed, knowing how stubborn her grandmother is.

Njord gave them all a mock salute before grinning and vanishing in a breeze that blew out of nowhere.

Jupiter smirked then turned to Elsa. "Njord is pretty fast when it comes to this stuff. Let's go to the restaurant first then wait for him there." He said, content with his suggestion.

Elsa chuckled. "You just want to get a headstart on the meatloaf!" She playfully accused him.

He blinked before regaining his smile. "Maybe...let's go!" He said, walking toward the direction of the restaurant. "The place is not too far from here."

Elsa shook her head at him and followed. This caused Ara to raise an eyebrow and whisper to Hazel, "They seem to be getting along all of a sudden."

Hazel nodded. "It is quite...strange." She said as she watched her mother and the Roman god continue their conversation with smiles on their faces.

….

Heidi let out an annoyed sigh as she pushed the 'terror twins' into the workshop. "Are you two _insane_?" She asked, looking behind her to make sure Terra was in before using her magic to close the doors.

"Uh, _yeah_. Insanely _bored_." Phoenix drawled out, grumbling as she stomped over to a table before hopping on it. "We deserve freedom!" She said, punching the air a few times while the three looked at her in varying expressions.

Seraphina ran over to where her sister was and mimicked her. "Freedom! Clones are people too!" She chanted, grinning widely. "Clone lives matter!"

The two blue-haired women looked at them with exasperation. "Yeah, freedom near _Rome _maybe!" Heidi exclaimed, shaking her head. "We are in _greek _territory. What if someone saw you and reported you to Zeus? I don't know if I could save you if he comes down!"

Terra nodded. "She is right, what you both did was really dangerous. You two need to stay here until we are ready to leave." She said, folding her hands behind her back.

The two troublemakers gaped. "You have to be _kidding_ me!" They exclaimed in perfect sync.

"Nope. You two are stuck here." Heidi deadpanned before looking at Terra. "You, on the other hand, need to go get me a few things. Apparently, I have even more requests at the post office since royals don't know how to use emails. That and I need a few more materials." She told her, ignoring the two behind her who looked even more shocked.

Terra blinked as a list appeared in her hands. "Why me? Besides the similarities of course." She said, adding the last part with a small smile.

Heidi snapped her fingers and the two troublemakers suddenly teleported into two separate chairs with golden chains wrapped around them. "I'm not letting them break down the door again."

"Hey! Chaining us up isn't humane!" Phoenix yelled, tugging at the golden chains with all her might.

"Even though we aren't human!" Seraphina added on, causing Phoenix to glare at her. "Oh...well it is _still _very offensive!"

The two blue-haired women tuned them out. Terra nodded and looked down at the list. "I assume they will just allow me to get everything?" She asked, her eyes flickering down to a specific material.

Heidi shrugged. "Probably. Our face is enough to get anything done. Just use my name, the password on the paper, and _smile_. Works every time." She said, grinning as she turned around. "As for you two!"

The terror twins looked at her with one scowling and the other looking at her in curiosity. Heidi chuckled as she reached her desk. "For your punishment...You will be doing _all _of the orders while I sit here and read a book." She summoned a book to her hand, hopping on her seat and spinning before kicking her boots up. "Your supplies are on your desk, get working or I'll worsen your punishment."

"Oh, come on!" Phoenix crowed, looking at the desk in anger while Seraphina, who seemed a bit smarter than usual, quickly nodded and began getting ready.

Terra blinked before turning around and leaving the room. "How strange...I wonder why she needs to _buy _materials." She said to herself, summoning a pair of sunglasses to put over her eyes. "I suppose I can ask her later." With that in mind, she disappeared in a whirlwind of bright blue magic.

….

Ara, Jupiter, Elsa, and Hazel walked in a large group down the city sidewalk. Jupiter had mentioned that the buffet was right around the corner before talking again with Elsa. As the twins walked down the sidewalk, they took in everything with their eyes.

Ara nodded, pleased at the sights. "Now _this_ is what I am talking about! Super cold air, but fresh air. Strolling down deeper into the city." She inhaled before breathing out. "Now I see why people love walking so much."

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "We never _do_ take walks...like, _real _walks, do we?" She looked to her sister with a slight smile.

Ara blinked before looking up at the sky. "No...no I guess we don't." She smiled at her sister. "We either fly or teleport-"

Hazel chuckled. "Drive or run." She laced her fingers together, once again taking in the scenery.

Ara smiled. "Flight, but we never just...walked." She closed her eyes, flowing her parent and friend by the sound of their voices.

That was until she heard a silent, sharp gasp come from beside her. She opened her eyes in concern for Hazel. She was staring intently at something, or maybe… Ara followed Hazel's gaze to see a woman wearing a lot of black, with shades and familiar light blue hair.

That caused Ara to smirk. "Mom. We will be right back. We are going to say "hi" to a friend." She looked at Hazel knowingly, who looked to her sister while shaking her head in irritation.

Elsa looked back at the two of them before sighing. "Okay. As long as Hazel stays by you, I will allow it. Just don't take too long. You will miss lunch."

Hazel started, "Actually-"

"Don't worry, mom." Ara interrupted. "We know our way around." With that, she grabbed onto Hazel's arm and dashed across the street, narrowly missing a few cars. Elsa just shook her head at them before continuing her trip.

Ara ran all the way up to the woman and wasn't even out of breath. Hazel was jealous at this point. She was completely out of breath and was trying to catch up on her breathing as Ara spoke. "Sup, buddy! Heidi or Terra?" She asked, not being able to tell the difference with the shades covering her eyes.

The woman let go of her list in surprise before quickly grabbing it. Allowing her sunglasses to disappear, she smiled at them. "Hello." She greeted them, looking down at the list to make sure she hadn't accidently ripped it.

Ara nodded in recognition. "Ahhh...Terra. Whatcha doin out here? I thought you were going back to the workshop." She said, still holding onto her sister. Hazel only looked at Ara's death grip on her wrist with halved eyes.

Terra held up the list. "Supply and mail run. Heidi is currently keeping my sisters locked up in the workshop where they are working on all of the requests as punishment. She is excellent at ignoring their cries of "Clone lives matter" and is busy reading a book." She explained with a small smile.

Ara chuckled. "Ah… That sounds like Heidi alright." She glanced at Hazel before asking, "Man, that sounds like a ton of work. Do you need any help?" She looked at her innocently.

Terra tilted her head in thought. "Actually…" She began and smiled. "I have _no _idea where the post office is _or _the person she gets her supplies from." She said with a soft chuckle.

_"Perfect…" _Ara thought, evilly chuckling in her mind.

_"Wait, what do you mean, "perfect"!?"_ Hazel questioned her mentally, looking at her in a confused manner.

Ara blinked before saying, "Oh darn it!" She dramatically exclaimed. "I promised Jupiter that I would do that _thing…!_ Yeah…" She clapped her hands together. "Don't worry! Hazel will cover for me! Hands down she is the _best _sister ever!" She said, looking at Hazel with a smirk.

At this point, Hazel gave her best effort to not glare a hole through Ara. Instead she just settled on, _"You are __**so**__ dead after I'm done…"_ She said mentally.

Ara smiled. _"Worth it."_

Hazel sighed before turning to Terra. "Yes. I suppose I could help you." She said, looking to the side.

Terra's smile brightened. "Thank you. I really appreciate it. I'd be wandering around for hours looking for it on my own." She said with a small laugh.

Hazel offered her a shy smile and said, "No problem." She looked to where her sister was to see no one there. That's when she blinked, looked to the side, and saw her dodging more cars to get to the other side of the road. She looked at her sister with halved eyes. "Shall we go, then?"

Terra nodded and looked back down at her paper. "Apparently, the royals don't know how to use emails, and that's why I have to go get the mail. I'm not sure about the supplies though, normally she can make all of these of her own." She explained, her smile slipping as she thought.

Hazel knew where the post office was. That was an easy one, but the supplies… She too thought Heidi made them all herself. She knew of some stores that would fit the description, but which one does Heidi usually go to? Another thing, why is she not making them herself when she can? "Huh. That is very peculiar…" She raised her eyebrow in thought.

Terra's electric blue eyes flickered up. "I know...I can't help but feel a bit concerned. When we were down there before my sisters escaped, she was using gold she had on hand. She keeps thousands of jewels down there, so that was no surprise, but the gold isn't normal. She can create it in a molten form out of thin air." She said with a small sigh.

Hazel nodded. "So...if she could do that...why need you to get supplies." She said in understanding.

"Exactly." Terra said with a nod. Her eyebrows furrowed. "I just hope this isn't one of those side effects that gods get after creating minor gods and goddesses. There is a reason why nobody does it anymore."

Hazel looked at her with curiosity. "Side effects, you say? Can you elaborate on that?" She asked, tilting her head.

Terra nodded. "When gods create minor gods they give them a portion of their divine power, the power that gives them all their wonderful abilities, their power, beauty, _everything_. It is like giving away a bit of your life force to create another in an abnormal way. This does not come without consequences, however, and a god may lose a power not long after they created the minor god. They are also weakened overall, and will lose a bit of their godly beauty if they give too much power away." She explained, folding her hands behind her back as she allowed the list to float with her magic.

Hazel winced and nodded. "I understand now. I do hope she is okay." She said in thought as grey clouded her royal blue eyes.

"I hope that as well. If that was the problem...she wouldn't tell us. She wouldn't say anything, just sit there and hide it until we aren't looking." Terra said sadly, eyes flickering down to the ground.

Hazel looked at Terra with concern. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked, trying to meet her eyes.

Terra looked up and sighed. "It's...weird. She can only be fixed if we are gone and she doesn't want to harm us...and in turn she is harming herself." She said, pursing her lips and looking up at the sky.

Hazel nodded, contemplating something as she looked at her. "You care for her greatly, don't you?" She said with a small smile.

Terra chuckled and nodded, looking down at her. "She's our sister, we can't help but care greatly for her." She said with a smile.

Hazel tilted her head at the word "sister". Her smile brightened. "Sister? That's...pretty cool." She turned to Terra fully. "I know what it's like to worry over a close sister. She was in pain and I wanted to do everything in my power to help. Due to certain circumstances, I couldn't, but the only thing I could really do is...be there for her." She nodded at her words before looking for familiar landmarks.

"I wish I could be there, maybe knock some sense into her head. She'd knock some sense right back into my head _and _my sisters. If we didn't share the same everything, we'd call her something else rather than sister." Terra said with a small laugh.

Hazel chuckled, still holding eye contact. "Reminds me of me and my sister. Different hair, same face." She laughed. "No privacy. We can read each other's thoughts. I can't escape her." She smirked.

Terra raised an eyebrow. "Really? Huh, well, the four of us have the ability to communicate telepathically with one another. We mostly just leave the lines off though because we don't get much done since the whole identical voice thing." She said with a smile.

Hazel shook her head with a smile. "Ahh, that is one thing I am glad I don't have. My voice is completely different compared to my sister's. Honestly, I'm jealous because I like hers better. My voice makes me sound indifferent when I'm...not." She shrugged. "At least that's what I've been told."

Terra shrugged. "I don't think it sounds indifferent...then again I deal with Phoenix and she tries to add a growl to her voice. Seraphina tries to speak in a high-pitched tone and fails most of the time and me...well, I didn't even try to change myself." She said, chuckling at the mention of her two sister's antics.

Hazel blinked before smiling. "Thank you." Then she pointed to a greyish looking building with many glass windows. "By the way, that's the post office."

Terra blinked before smiling. "Oh, thank you. Also, you're welcome." She was about to walk off when she turned around. "I'll be out in a moment, I know how to get in and out of places fast." She said in a joking manner then ran off and jumped so far that she flew over the street and landed on the other side before running up the stairs and into the building.

Hazel waited until she was completely out of sight before growling to herself. "Come on! Hazel, get it together! You're dying out here!" She began to pace. "Stupid Ara…" she shook her head at her sister. "She completely set me up! Oh, but don't worry. I have a nice plate of smoking hot revenge waiting for her when we get home!" She evil laughed a bit, thinking of how she was going to kick her butt later on. "Leaving me out here...in this situation… That's like putting kryptonite on Superman's salad instead of croutons!" She stopped flipping out for a moment and took a deep breath. "Just think for a moment, be calm, go to your happy place…" Then she frowned. "Why everytime I close my eyes I see her face!" She exclaimed while facepalming.

Of course, that is when Terra decided to run out of the building with a large box. The woman jumped down all the steps before jumping into the air over the traffic and landing like she had done such maneuvers everyday. "Got it, and there are a _lot _of requests." She looked at the box. "I didn't know there were enough royals to even _need _this much jewelry." She said, voice filled with surprise before she laughed. "Oh, well."

Hazel jumped and turned to her like she didn't just have a break down a few seconds ago. "Wow...I guess that is a large box of requests." She said, regaining her composure.

Terra nodded. "I know, I hope we can get them done before we leave. On her own, it would take Heidi _months_." She said, levitating the list so that she could read it. "I wish she put the name of the place on here."

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "What does she need? Maybe I could guess the store from the contents." She suggested.

"Hmm…" Terra hummed as she looked over the list. "Looks like your basic materials needed to make jewelry, except the jewels of course." She said, levitating the list over to Hazel.

She looked over the list with scrutiny. Her eyes skimmed over every detail before she blinked. "I...believe I am familiar with the location of these materials." She nodded to herself.

Terra blinked and smiled as the list levitated back over to her. "That's great! I think she forgets that we don't share thoughts or something." She said with a small laugh.

The red haired girl returned her smile before gesturing in the direction and walking in it. "That would explain a lot." Hazel said in relief.

"She tends to forget a lot of things when it comes to us, such as the identical voices. It's like she never fully registers seeing us, which is understandable considering how strange it must be seeing three clones of yourself." Terra commented looking at the box before teleporting it away. "Ah, that's better."

Hazel had a thought at that. She looked around a bit before saying, "So, you all don't share thoughts. That means you don't know who I am?" She asked curiously.

Terra shook her head. "Nope." She popped the 'p' and tilted her head. "The only thing we knew was that Heidi went to another world and didn't come back. Though, that was more of a connection thing since she created us. We can't _actually _share thoughts when the links are off and since Heidi has control of those...yeah, we don't do that."

Hazel nodded, absorbing all of the information. Then she blinked in surprise. "Huh, I guess that means I have get to know you now. At this point, we are familiar acquaintances." She said with humor.

Terra chuckled. "As my sisters would say. "We may be clones but we aren't Heidi." We are all unique and don't share much with her besides a power here and there and her face. We even came up with things she didn't have, like the wings." She said with a small smile.

Hazel returned her smile. "I guess everyone is an individual, even clones." She laced her fingers together. "With that being said, what's your favorite color?" She asked, smirking at the childish question.

Terra tilted her head. "Let's see...At the moment, I can never decide on just one, it's purple. Last week it was blue." She said while her smile grew. "I can't just choose one when there are so many shades out there."

Hazel looked at her in surprise before shaking her head. "Nothing to be ashamed of." She used a bit of her magic to create a small pyramid of light. "Like you, I like all of the colors." She tossed the pyramid in the air, successfully forming a vibrant rainbow.

Terra looked at it in surprise. "Wow…" She looked down and chuckled. "Well, my reason is because I like to paint. My siblings say I'm good at it, one of them even stole one and sold it, but I'm not too sure. I'm also good at other art related stuff, writing, crafting...My sisters enjoy it greatly for money reasons." She said with a lopsided smile.

Hazel chuckled before looking at the rainbow. "I like them all because I love the earth. The only planet with so many different, beautiful sights!" She looked at her hands. "Colors also happen to big a huge part of my magic. I like things that are vibrant and dazzling." She looked to the side before continuing. "I do some art related things. I...sculp. I design things like my current outfit. I also play instruments…" She finished with a shrug.

Terra nodded. "I haven't tried any instruments, but I've always wanted to. I can't count how many art related things I do, I gave up the second time, but I'm the one who made our outfits fireproof and damage resistant, along with several things Seraphina wears. Before my sisters started causing trouble I'd often be doing stuff like hiking, then they decided that causing chaos was more up their alley." She finished with a laugh.

Hazel laughed as well before thinking. "Hiking. I would love to do that. I've been once, but it was business." She folded her arms in thought. "I would love to do it just for fun."

"It's great. I used to do it all around Rome and just use my magic to make my way up. Perfect way to practice _and _enjoy the climb. Thankfully, the times I did fall I could catch myself." Terra said, smiling at the thought.

Hazel chuckled. "I would totally beat you in a climbing contest. Hands down. No one knows mountains better than I." She teased playfully.

Terra smirked and chuckled. "Maybe, maybe not. I _am _quite experienced with climbing up stuff. Mountains, buildings, ladders, and several other things." She said, raising an eyebrow in an almost "Oh, _really_?" kind of way.

Hazel returned her smirk. "And _I_ am experienced as well. I _know_ the earth, escaped and climbed into a couple of buildings. I have even gone Tarzan and swung from tree to tree." She placed her hands on her hips while smirking still.

"Quite the accomplishments." Terra commented before she chuckled. "However, I have climbed up the side of Mount Olympus three times while invisible with only my magic and wings to catch me." She said, folding her arms while her smirk appeared once more.

Hazel looked at her in playful defeat. "Ugh...there's always a show off." She laughed while turning a corner.

Terra shrugged. "Hey, it's the only important mountain out there, at least the only one with a place like Olympus sitting on it. You have to be sneaky getting in and throw yourself off getting out. The wings are very useful." She said, shaking her head at the last time she had done it.

Hazel smiled and shook her head. She motioned her head to the richly designed store beside them. "This is the supply spot." She looked at the store and smiled.

Terra blinked and smiled. "Thank you. I should be back out in no time, though, if you need to be elsewhere feel free to leave. I'll just teleport back." She said, looking at the shop before looking back at her.

Hazel looked at the shop, then in the direction of the buffet, and back to Terra. "Did-did you want me to leave because...I really have nothing better to do." She said, looking to the side.

Terra quickly shook her head. "No, nothing like that. I just thought that you had to do something since, well, most people are busy nowadays. That and you probably have family around here somewhere." She said, a hint of panic in her voice before it cleared and a smile replaced her frown. "If you have nothing to do then you can join me, I enjoy the company." She finished, her smile brightening while the gold flecks in her eyes unconsciously glowed.

_"Yup, I'm staying." _Hazel looked into her eyes before sending her gaze elsewhere. "Nope. Nothing. I was bored out of my mind. I would...love to accompany you." She said as she smiled brightly, barely meeting her gaze.

Terra nodded. "Great! Do you want to come in this time? It might take some more time to get these and I'd feel bad if I just left you out here for awhile." She said, rubbing her arm in a sheepish manner.

Hazel nodded, recovering from looking into Terra's eyes. "Sure. I don't mind." She smiled, regaining her composure.

Terra smiled and walked up to the shop before opening it and holding it. "I wonder how much this will come to, the price I mean. She also forgot to provide me with money...Huh." She said in thought, waiting for the other girl to go in. "I guess it's a good thing I can make it out of thin air!"

Hazel looked at her in surprise. First at her holding the door open for her. Second, her being able to summon her own form of payment. She raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed before walking into the shop with a smile. "Thank you." She said, to Terra, referring to the door.

Terra quickly joined her and smiled. "You're welcome." She said before going to the counter near the front of the store and beginning to talk with the man.

With nothing else better to do and being already familiar with the store, she walked up beside Terra. Mostly because she was curious...and probably a bit bored too. So she walked up beside her waiting for Terra to finish. Also looking at anything around the counters while she waited.

"Yeah, I don't usually get resources, bit of an off day." Terra said to the man before summoning a magical looking tablet to her hands. She blinked as he sent over the total to her. "Huh...You guys _really _upcharge, don't you?"

"Do you want it or not?" He asked, seeming a bit irate that she was even there.

Terra raised an eyebrow and sent the tablet away. "Do you accept hundreds?" She asked quizzically, turning her head ever so slightly. At the man's nod, she quickly created a huge wad of hundreds before placing it down. "There, exact and you even get to keep the change." She said with a pleasant smile, watching as he swiped the hundreds and ran off with her list.

Hazel was currently looking at this particular gem model in amazement. She was a big fan of the cut. It seemed starcut, but the designer put their own personal spin on things. It was a ruby. One of her favorites aside from the blue diamonds she loved. They also did a wonderful job polishing the gem. She didn't even realize that Terra had finished paying for everything.

Terra had been watching her with curious eyes and a small smile. "Wow. That's a gorgeous cut, handled well." She said squinting at the gem with a nod.

Hazel blinked when she saw Terra. She finally paid attention to her surroundings and saw the man gone, so she assumed that she had paid already. She swept her scarf away and brought her attention back to the gem. "It is wonderful, isn't it? The person who sculpted this corundum cut it like a work of art." She smiled at Terra and shrugged. "Sorry. I really like to look at gemstones deeply. No gem is the same just like snowflakes and sometimes you could spot what makes them unique." She said wistfully while looking at the ruby with a smile.

Terra's smile widened. "Very true. I handle jewels quite frequently, as I can just find them like that." She snapped her fingers and tilted her head. "Extremely useful when you have to pay to get your sisters out. I don't work with them like Heidi does, though I enjoy it, but I do like to find them. Kind of like finding buried treasure."

Hazel looked at her with interest. She tilted her head and asked, "Really?" She shook her head. "This is the first time I have met someone who shared my view on gems. Most people just see them as pretty rocks so...this is kind of awesome." She said with a chuckle.

Terra blinked, looking surprised. "Wow, my sisters all treat them as rocks and I tell them that, while their opinions both matter, they are wrong. Kind of like every being, no gem is identical." She said happily, shaking her head. "And they called me a rock lover." She chuckled and rubbed her arm.

Hazel laughed at that. "That sounds like something my sister would say." She shook her head. Then she smiled at Terra. "Well, I guess we can both be rock lovers together." She chuckled at the end.

Terra nodded. "I suppose we can." She said with a small laugh, looking around the shop in mild interest as she folded her hands behind her back.

Hazel stood there for a moment, silent. She was lost in her thoughts for a few seconds before her gaze left the rock and fell on the woman beside her. _"She is going to be the death of me..!" _The nagging part of her said. _"Wow! I can't believe how much we have in common! I mean, I never thought I would run into a real person that took gems that seriously...besides myself. Oh, whoa. I think I am in love again!" The nagging part of her mind cut it. "No, no, no! That's a bad thing! Romance sucks and never worked for us for some reason. We don't have time for this! Get it together!"_ She thought, forgetting that she was still staring.

Terra looked back down and blinked before smiling. She was about to say something when she heard the man walking back. "Ah, I'll be back." She said, running over to where the man was to intercept him so she could check everything.

Hazel released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "_That could have been awkward. I need to be more careful next time." _She told herself as she walked up to a few other displays, waiting for the woman to finish.

Oddly enough, Terra was holding the large box and lifting it up and down. "And I think…" She lifted it once more before smiling. "Yep, you didn't cheat me out. Good man." She said, her smile widening when she saw him scowl and walk off. Teleporting the box away, she summoned her magical tablet and walked over to Hazel. "And we are _done_. Nothing else on my list and I don't have anything else to do." She said, looking at the tablet and typing rapidly before promptly stopping and beginning to swipe.

Hazel nodded before putting her brain to use. "Well, since you are free and you said you've never really seen Auradon…" She worked up the courage to look into her eyes and said, "You wanna take a tour with me?" She smiled brightly.

Terra stopped what she was doing and looked up in surprise before she smiled and nodded. "I would love that." She said, absentmindedly finishing what she was doing on her tablet before sending it away. "Thank you."

Hazel tilted her head in confusion. She blinked twice. "Thank you for...what?" She looked at her expectantly.

"For offering to go around Auradon with me. I enjoy company and I would be wandering around on my own if you didn't just offer to go with me." Terra answered, tilting her head while her smile widened.

Her smile was infectious as Hazel's smile returned. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing." She motioned to the door and said, "We should see as much of Auradon as we can before the daylight runs out."

Terra nodded and began for the door. "Yep, and before I get called back to the workshop." She said with a small chuckle.

Hazel laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, that too." She smiled while seeming to stare again. She tilted her head before saying, "I'm sorry, but...your eyes are stunning…" The words tumbled out before she could stop herself. "Sorry again...I-uh-um...I am not t-to good with words." She said, nearly wanting to facepalm.

Terra blinked a couple times, not appearing to register that her cheeks were tinted ever-so-slightly. "I...Nobody has ever told me that." She said before smiling brightly. "Thank you."

Hazel chuckled nervously, recovering once again. "Heh...you're welcome. Shall we go?" She said, gesturing to the door.

Terra quickly nodded and practically charged towards the door before opening it. "Yep! Get out of here before that man throws us out for standing and not buying!" She said, chuckling as she scratched the back of her head.

Hazel laughed and said, "Yeah. That sounds like a very good plan!" She walked out the door with a bit of a skip in her step. "Now, where to first?" She asked with a smirk.

Terra shrugged and smiled. "I have _no _idea, I only saw a bit when I was out flying earlier and...I got nothing." She said with a soft chuckle.

Hazel nodded before smiling. "I guess I will pick, then. My sister and I come here all the time." She motioned for her to follow with a giddy smile.

Terra nodded and grinned. "Lead the way."


	40. Love Sucks

The city was active and bustling with activity as the lunch hour became evening. More and more people came. More and more stores began to open. They were all preparing for the night life; something that Ara always mentioned.

Hazel kept a close eye on the position of the sun. Her mother did not like her to stay out past sundown. Frankly, she didn't like to do either. The dark didn't sit well with her, but she didn't want to seem like a wuss in front of Terra. So, she figured that she would show her to a few of her favorite places and head back to the resort afterward.

A pretty good plan if she thought so herself. She nodded to herself intently, seeing her spot coming up. She became giddy at the sight of it and she could smell it from here. The chocolate factory! She blames her mom for this addiction she has to the candy. She really can't help it. "Our first stop is coming up." She told her companion that was slightly behind her due to her giddy speed walking. "Sorry, am I leaving you?" She chuckled while slowing down a bit.

Terra shook her head, taking in the sights with curiosity. "No, I am just seeing everything for the first time. Rome is _far _different than this place. There aren't this many people and, well, it isn't as advanced." She said with a smile.

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "It-it isn't?" She looked to her companion with curiosity.

"Nope. There aren't really any cars in Rome, I think they prefer it that way, but most of the basic technological advancements are there. Indoor plumbing, light, that kind of stuff." Terra explained with a shrug. "Most people get around on horse up there."

Hazel visibly cringed when she imagined herself riding on a horse from place to place. She chuckled. "I think I prefer my car…"

"I don't personally mind the horses, my sisters though...They take to the rooftops for their way of travel." Terra shook her head. "They get in a _ton _of trouble doing that."

Hazel laughed and shook her head. "Well, let's savor this day and enjoy Auradon." She gestured to the well designed building that smelled...sweet. "Behold! My favorite spot number one. The chocolate factory. The chefs make anything you want, fresh." She smiled at Terra, looking to her for her approval.

Terra looked at the building with wide eyes. "Wow...I wouldn't even know what to ask." She mumbled, blinking a few times as if to see if what she was staring at was really there.

Hazel glanced at her before looking back at the restaurant like candy store. "Have you ever had chocolate truffles?" She smiled at the thought while waiting for Terra's answer.

Terra looked at her owlishly and tilted her head. "...What are those?"

Hazel looked at her in surprise before taking her hand and dragging her into the store. "You've never had...no. We are gonna fix that." She smiled while walking directly to the order station. "Chocolate truffles are hard milk, white, or dark chocolates filled by chocolatey cream filling. They also melt in your mouth…" She sighed at the thought, not realizing that she still held onto Terra's hand.

Terra either didn't notice this, or didn't care, as she looked around with wide eyes. "Woah...So _this _is what my sisters meant when they said chocolate heaven." She said to herself, taken aback by everything as she continued to look about everything.

Hazel smiled at her and looked at her endearingly. "Go explore. I will get the chocolates." She said, releasing her hand while lacing her own hands together.

Terra nodded with a smile before walking off to go gawk at more things. Looking, ironically, like a little kid in a candy store as she rushed about to try and see everything she could.

Hazel's smile widened as she watched her venture around the store. She almost didn't want to stop, but someone had to get the chocolates. With that thought, she went up to the order station, which was a tablet screen, and typed in what she had wanted. "Let's see...truffles. Milk and white chocolate. Umm...any type of drizzle would suffice and sprinkles on some. _And_ let me get a dozen."

She made sure that she typed in everything accurately and very specific. She smiled to herself when her ticket was submitted and she's gotten her number. She was even happier to see that she didn't need to wait that long. She looked around to see where Terra was. Only until the candies where done.

Terra was wandering around on the far side of the shop, this time looking out the windows at all the people passing by. She seemed to be quite content with simply observing them at this point as she shoved her hands in her pockets.

Hazel was about to walk over when a worker called out, "Number 8?" He said, looking around in expectation.

Hazel jumped a bit before saying. "Yes, that's me. Wow that was fast!" She smiled at him, pulling out her card and swiping it while he typed on the register and pulled out her receipt.

He laughed and said, "That's the benefit of having three chefs during the slow hour. Enjoy your chocolate, ma'am." He said in a calm attitude.

Hazel nodded to him in thanks before heading over to the woman, almost unwilling to ruin her peace. "Terra?" She tilted her head. "What are you looking at?"

Terra looked at her, not looking bothered that the girl had approached her. "Just the people. I like observing them, just to see what might be happening. I've always been kind of tuned in to relationships, family not the romantic type, and sometimes I can tell when something is going on." She turned to face her with a small smile.

"Really?" She asked in awe and with interest. "That's...that's amazing." She grinned at the taller woman.

Terra's smile widened. "Sometimes I wonder why I have that sort of sixth sense, but then I remember one thing Heidi told me when we reached Rome. "You are the one who is going to keep the peace and this family together. Without you, these two will cause chaos and leave each other." She said, closing her eyes at the memory.

Hazel nodded, still not changing her impressed expression. "You would make a wonderful wife to someone." She stated before remembering that she left the chocolates on the counter. Her eyes widened before she jogged over to get them.

Terra chuckled to herself. "Seraphina says the same thing." She said, looking back out the window for a moment.

Hazel returned with a large smile before opening the box before her. "Take one." She stated simply, wanting to see her reaction to the candies.

Terra raised an eyebrow at the sight of them before taking one. She looked at it for a moment, almost as if she was examining it, before taking a bite. It only took about ten seconds to get a reaction out of her as her eyes widened to comical proportions while she looked back down at it in shock.

Hazel offered her a toothy grin before gesturing to the box full. "You wanna split it?" She said, while removing a candy for herself and sitting the box on a table.

It took a few seconds for the bluenette to register that and once she did she nodded. "Sure." She said, finishing up the one she had before smiling, and reaching for another one.

Hazel smiled at her while reaching for another. "I told you they were amazing." She popped the whole thing in her mouth. She hummed as the sweet melted in her mouth and exposed the warm filling.

"Amazing is an understatement…" Terra said, closing her eyes as she ate another one and levitated one over to herself.

Hazel picked out one with strawberry drizzle, examining it, then popping it into her mouth. "I don't get to do this often. I _wish_ I could, but I can't." She said with a small smile.

Terra chuckled as she opened her eyes. "This is my first time trying something like this. I've had a few chocolate bars here and there but nothing like this." She said, levitating the one near her into her mouth.

Hazel smiled at her and picked up another one. "These truffles are known to be gourmet chocolates. Pretty expensive, but they are my favorites. Worth every penny." She laughed, then tossed the truffle into her mouth.

Terra smiled. "Well, if I had known a place like this existed I'd be throwing money at them. They'd grow rich from my business alone." She joked, picking up another and looked at it in mild interest before eating it.

Hazel smiled at her, before looking at her last truffle. She looked from the truffle and back to Terra. She smiled and said, "Here. You can have it." She shifted the box over to Terra.

Terra looked at her in surprise. "Really? I mean, it _is _yours and I don't know how well I'll react to this much sugar and…" She trailed off, barely catching herself before she could ramble anymore.

Hazel looked at her with humor and her eyes glowed a lighter shade of blue. "Terra. Just take it." She said, smiling brightly at her.

Terra looked at her for a few more seconds before reaching for it. "Thank you." She said, eating it with a small smile.

Hazel's smile grew. She looked to the ground bashfully, her eyes turning magenta again. "Your welcome...anyway we must continue the tour, right? I promise that this will be the best day you've _ever_ had." She said, once again looking into her eyes deeply.

Terra nodded as her smile brightened. "Right."

Hazel grabbed the empty box and placed in the recycling before leaving the store, opening the door for Terra this time. "After you." She said, smiling still.

Terra blinked in surprise before smiling and nodding in thanks as she walked out the door. The woman looked at everything in mild interest as her head tilted ever so slightly.

Hazel watched her, but turned her attention elsewhere before she was caught staring again. The fact that Terra was enjoying herself made her happy and she _had_ to keep this going. "Okay, now that we've got chocolate in our system, we have energy to burn. Good news. The mall is close by as well, but we will be catching a trolley!" She glanced at her before looking for the trolley stop.

Terra looked down at her in curiosity. "A trolley?" She repeated, blinking a few times as she tried to think of what that could be.

Hazel gasped when she heard the familiar ringing of a bell. Instead of explaining, she grasped Terra's hand again and ran to the stop before it was too late. By the time they evaded traffic, they made it there just in time to meet the train like vehicle. "_This _is a trolley."

As if it was alive, it rang it's bell twice in response. Hazel lead Terra into the vehicle. Then she held onto a pole with a bright smile. "You might want to hold on too."

Terra nodded and grabbed onto a nearby pole before looking about. "Woah, I've never been on something like this before…"

Hazel blinked before saying, "Then you might want to brace yourself. This is my favorite one because-" That's when the trolley took off, traveling at least a good sixty miles per hour. "Fast!" She laughed over the sound of the tracks and the wind whipping past her ears.

Terra promptly let out a laugh as well. "If I wasn't used to flying I would _probably _be screaming!" She exclaimed, her smile brightening at the speed.

Hazel's smile somehow had gotten bigger when she looked at the other girl. "I was worried about that! Glad to know that it's not a problem!" She yelled over the sounds. "By the way, here comes a hill!"

Terra laughed, her magic surrounding her hand that was holding onto the pole. "No worries!" She said loudly, looking at the sights as they sped by.

Hazel laughed as she enjoyed the speed and the breeze whipping through her ruby tresses. She even closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she saw that the trolley had slowed significantly. Eventually stopping right near the mall and ringing its bell in a happy manner. "Huh, I guess we're here." She shrugged, smiling.

Terra shook the magic off her hand and hopped off. The woman patted down her windblown hair and smiled. "I can only imagine that one of my sisters would enjoy that." She said, nodding at the trolley in amusement.

Hazel smiled brightly at the yellow vehicle. "Yeah. I love that thing. I swear it's alive. People call me crazy, but I know it!" She said with a chuckle. The trolley dinged goodbye before heading off to the next stop.

Terra shrugged and looked at her. "You never know. People say it's crazy that my sisters and I are "identical triplets" yet here I am. They never seem to connect the dots." She said with a chuckle.

Hazel looked at her with a shocked smile before saying, "If people won't believe something as easy as that then there is no hope for my trolley theory." She began to walk to the large mall.

"You have no idea how clueless some people can be. You'd think they'd bother to look at news from this region and see Heidi's face up there for some reason, yet they don't. Call it what you want, I prefer to call it general cluelessness coupled in with a _pinch _of carelessness." Terra said in humor.

"I would eat to that." She stated with humor, looking at the grand mall. She gestured to it with a wave of her hand. "Favorite place number two. The central mall."

Terra looked up at it with a tilted head. "Huh, so _this _is the type of place that Seraphina likes. She always mentioned a mall and asked for a wad of cash, good to know."

Hazel shook her head as she headed up the stairs and around other people. "Yes. This is the place. It's like a market, but _way _better. There is something for everyone in a mall." She pushed the glass door open, revealing all of the decorations and shops on the inside. She held the door for Terra once again as she waited for her to walk through.

"Wow." Terra muttered, walking in as her eyes locked onto every last little thing. "I can see how one can get lost in here…"

Hazel caught up to her and said, "I know right. If you want to spend money for fun, the mall is where it's at." She gazed at the woman once again. "Come on. Let's get you some things."

Terra chuckled. "Like what? Unlike my siblings...I don't really shop. Only a few times and those are necessary items."

Hazel tilted her head and looked elsewhere. "Anything. Perfumes, clothes, shoes, bags, food...anything." She chuckled. "Even random stuff like that ball pit and trampoline." She said, pointing to the area infested with young children.

"Hmm." Terra hummed looking around before laughing. "I don't know where to start, there's just so…" She gestured widely. "..._Much_."

Hazel smiled brightly. "Maybe we should start with a simple outfit. After that, we can work our way up." She folded her arms.

Terra nodded. "Okay." She looked around again and smiled. "I don't know _how_ my sisters get around places like this."

Hazel giggled then turned to her. "No problems because I am your guide and I happen to be a great navigator." She broke into a jog. "This way!" She called out over her shoulder.

Terra smiled and went after her, catching up to her in mere seconds like it was nothing. "Great! Because I am not too confident of my navigation skills when it comes to places I don't know." She said with a laugh.

Hazel smirked. "If I have a map, I am o-kay. If not, I'm screwed." She said as she turned a corner.

Terra shrugged as she continued to follow her. "Usually I'm tracking people down if I'm in a new area. Following magic signals are one thing, trying to find my way on my own is a _whole _'nother thing."

Hazel shook her head. "Well no worries. You won't be getting lost on my watch." As if her emotions took over her mouth she said, "I have to keep up with you. You're too precious to lose." She blinked. _"What did I just say?"_

Terra blinked as well, the rare pink dusting appearing on her cheeks again. "T-Thank you." She said before looking down in surprise, almost as if she didn't expect to stutter at that very moment.

Hazel blinked, still surprised at her mouth going on autopilot. "Your welcome…" She shook her head as if she was breaking free from some type of trance. _"I feel like my mind is at war right now…"_

Thankfully for Hazel, they had finally reached the designated store. She glanced from the store to Terra and said, "This is the...clothing store I wanted to show you." She smiled, trying to keep the courage to meet her eyes.

Terra looked at the store as her blush died down. "Huh...Never been inside one of those." She said, tilting her head in thought.

Hazel regained her smile. "Well go on. You are an artist. Be creative and make an outfit that expresses yourself." She said, gesturing to the racks and racks of clothes.

The bluenette blinked when she heard that and nodded before walking into the store. She looked at the clothes with wide eyes as she took to strolling through, letting her fingers run over whatever she found interesting.

In the meantime, Hazel paced back and forth. She nearly wanted to pull her hair out. Not because of Terra, but because of her lack of control over herself. "What is wrong with me!?" She whispered to herself. "Keep your thoughts to yourself! Get it together...but it's so hard!" She folded her arms together before looking at the ground. "I've never been...this expressive before. I am so confused." She rested her hand on her fore-head as she began to shake her head again.

After about five minutes, Terra walked out in a short sleeveless plain black dress, a small black jacket and a black scarf. "Hey!" She greeted her, patting herself down. "I figured I'd get everything plain so I could magic it up on my own." She said with a soft chuckle.

As soon as she regained her composure, she felt herself slipping again. "Oh...really?" Those were the only words she could think of as her eyes swept up and down the bluenette.

"Yeah, they didn't _exactly _have what I wanted, so I decided to compromise and just add stuff to them myself." Terra shrugged as she summoned a bit of her bright blue magic to her fingers.

Hazel swallowed as she racked her brain for words. She eventually said, "Well, you...I think you made a nice choice." She laced her fingers behind her back.

Terra held up a finger. "Ah, not yet. It'll look perfect after I do _this_." She snapped her magic covered fingers, causing the dress to suddenly change in color until it resembled a multi-colored night sky. The jacket became dusted with the design before small sparkle-like stars appeared on it. The scarf also became dotted with the stars and the ends began glowing a bright purple. "Okay, now we are good." She said, clapping her hands and looking at her work.

_"Uuuuuhhhh...yeah, no. This is even worse. Twenty times worse." _Hazel thought as she stared unblinkingly at the bluenette. It was like she was completely frozen. _"Why am I not saying anything!? Speak! Say words!"_ Instead, she just continued to stare. A certain pink tint made its way to her cheeks in the process.

When Terra looked up, she blinked and looked away. "It's, uh, bad, isn't it? My sisters say my style stinks and I should just stick with the edgy librarian look." She said, rubbing her arm.

"No." Hazel started breathlessly. "I have never seen anything more enchanting in my whole life. Sorry, I couldn't speak because you took my breath away." She shyly looked to the ground before saying. "You look entrancing, Terra." She finished, with a small smile.

Terra looked beyond surprised when she heard that. "R-Really?" She asked, looking down at her dress, unintentionally hiding her darkened cheeks. "I've always been told that it's weird…"

Hazel shook her head as her eyes turned a deep gold color. "It's beautiful." Then she mumbled. "You're beautiful…"

Terra looked up, her colored cheeks darkening even more. "T-Thank you." She said with a wide smile, rubbing a part of her dress as she looked away.

As if she caught herself, Hazel shook her head and the golden color in her eyes disappeared and was replaced by their normal royal blue. "Heh, we have two more places to see. Come on." She said, calmly.

Terra nodded shaking off her blush and brushing excess magic dust off her dress. "Right. Can't stand here all day." She said with a hint of amusement.

Hazel nodded and motioned her to follow. She led her all the way back into the outdoors to see the sun about to set. She frowned for a bit before she glanced at Terra, then decided to keep moving. "You're going to like this next place."

Terra smiled as she looked up at the sky. "Really? It's probably another thing that I haven't done." She chuckled, shaking her head at herself.

Hazel looked to her with a smile. "If you haven't done it before, that's good for me. That means you'll never forget this day. You'll never forget me." She mumbled the last part before looking elsewhere, mainly for more landmarks.

It wasn't clear if Terra had heard her as she looked around at all the sights she passed. "Trust me, I don't think I could forget this day even if someone forced me to." She said while her smile widened.

"It's still early, you know?" She looked at her and clarified. "The day...it's still early. I saved the best for last." She said, lacing her hands together, behind her back.

Terra nodded and looked down at her. "I look forward to it." She said, her smile seemingly increasing even more.

Hazel looked away quickly, hiding another blush that was forming. After about five minutes of silence, they had finally made it to number three on Hazel's list. "Number three, The Carnaval." She gestured to the large park. Due to the sun going down, the different colored lights came on and lit up the area.

Terra tilted her head at the sight. "Huh, I haven't actually _been _to one of these, I just did a flyover...Looks just as cool as I remember." She said, letting out a soft chuckle.

Hazel regained her smile and said, "It's even cooler once you go inside." She subtly insisted with a chuckle.

Terra chuckled once more and began walking with a bit of curiosity. "I have heard stories about what my siblings did in one of these, they had quite a bit of fun...for awhile." She trailed off with a lopsided smile.

Hazel smirked and said, "Well, why don't we have fun for a while, hm?" She pointed to the large trail of tracks. "The roller coaster. You need to try _that."_ She bounced in excitement for a bit.

Terra looked at it with wide eyes before looking back down at her. She shrugged and folded her arms. "Eh, why not?"

"Awesome." She said, then ran up to the line. The line surprisingly had enough people for less than one ride. It must be the timing. "Huh, we must have beat the rush because these lines are usually huge!"

"Quite a bit of luck we've had...I probably just jinxed myself." Terra said, her voice dropping into an exasperated one before she laughed.

Hazel joined in the laughter and said, "My sister. That reminded me of something. My sister always says I am a "lucky charm" and that's why she doesn't mind keeping me around." She shrugged, keeping her smile.

"Between the three of us, I'm _probably _the luckiest but that's only because my sisters go out of their way to get into trouble." The blue-haired woman shrugged with a small smile.

Hazel chuckled and said, "Same with Ara!" She rubbed her fingers together prepping her magic. "I don't know why I'm lucky. Maybe it's because I can do this?" She snapped and made two four leaf clovers appear in her hands. She offered them to Terra. "This should keep the jinxing down a notch." She smiled brightly.

Terra smiled at the sight and used her magic to levitate them before magically securing them in her hair, causing them to glow a bright blue. "There...Maybe I won't get whatever that jinxing promised. It will come eventually." She said with a soft chuckle as she folded her hands behind her back.

Just when Hazel was about to reply, she saw all the other people loading up onto the roller coaster. "It's our turn. Isn't that..._lucky."_ She winked at the word before picking the seats directly in the front.

Terra chuckled and followed her before sitting down. "Ah, my luck is already improving. Here's to hoping it lasts." She said in a joking manner.

Hazel smirked before she knew it, She traced her finger around the bluenette' s head, making a crown of lucky clovers in the process. The crown connected to the two that were already placed in her hair, causing them to glow blue as well. "There. That should make it last." She smiled brightly at her.

Terra smiled back just as brightly. "Thank you."

Hazel nodded as her way of saying "your welcome" still gazing at the woman beside her. The only thing that broke her gaze was when the roller coaster began to move. It slowly climbed the hill in preparation for the ride. "Hah! It's starting!" She said in excitement.

Terra chuckled. "The last time I heard of someone going on this, one of the girls lost their earrings while the other got her ear screamed off. Here's hoping I don't end up like my sister, hunting for her earrings or with a bad case of tinnitus." She said in humor, relaxing into her seat.

Hazel laughed. "Hang onto anything you don't want to lose, raise your arms above your head, and enjoy the ride." She glanced at her. "Besides, I don't scream. I usually whoop or laugh like a psychopath." She smiled.

Terra laughed and nodded. "I'll be sure to do that. Even if my ears _do _hurt afterwards I have a knack for healing. Pretty handy." She said, making sure her spiked plugs in her ears were secured.

Hazel nodded and smiled. "Wow...That does sound pretty han-YAAAAAHHH!" She screamed, forgetting that they were even on the ride. She laughed loudly as they dropped. "I WAS **NOT** READY FOR THAT!" She laughed again afterwards.

Terra was laughing just as loud. "This is _just _like when I fly! Only, there isn't any bird traffic!" She exclaimed before looking at her hair that had somehow come out of it's ponytail. "And the hair is out!" She laughed, trying to get the blowing strands out of her face.

Hazel turned to the side and began to laugh even harder. "Maybe _those _will help you!" She said pointing to the loopty-loops up ahead.

Terra spotted them and laughed. "Oh those look _awesome!_"

Hazel whooped loudly when they finally hit the loops. It was like the world was spinning. "Yep! Awesomeness at its finest! Whoooo!" She cheered once they hit the second loop.

"I kneeeeew iiiiit!" Terra dragged each word out followed by a whoop and loud laugh.

Hazel looked ahead and said, "Curve!" Once they passed that curve she said. "Barrel roll!" After that she saw the track get jagged like the vertices of a triangle. "What on earth is that!?" She asked with a chuckle.

"It looks fun!" Terra hollered back with a laugh.

Hazel nodded vigorously. "Yep! Hang on!" She said as they hit every curve and edge at full speed. The momentum caused Hazel to lean over on Terra's side. For once, Hazel didn't seem to mind the close proximity due to other things she had to focus on at the moment.

Terra chuckled, her hands coated in magic as she remained in the same spot. "Next time ask me to secure your hands!" She said with a louder laugh, referring to the fact that the ride had caused her to slide. "Or secure the harness!" She added, not appearing bothered at it whatsoever.

Hazel rolled her eyes with laughter. "Now she tells me!" She looked ahead to see the camera approaching in what seemed to be seconds. "Picture! Look as not ugly as you can!"

Hearing this, Terra put on her brightest smile possible barely in time as they passed the camera. "I tried!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

Hazel broke into laughter and said, "I _think _I tried." She smiled as the ride came to an end and stopped right where they began.

Terra chuckled as she blinked a few times. "Wow…" She said, getting off the ride and grinning as she shook her head.

Hazel kept her bright smile as she exited the ride herself. She disappeared for a few seconds before she came back with something in her hands. "Hey, look what I got!" She revealed it, and turns out it was two pictures from the roller coaster camera. "There is one for me, and one for you...if you want." She smiled at her, meeting her eyes again.

Terra nodded with a smile. She levitated one before covering it in blue magic. "And now my sister won't accidently burn it!" She said with a chuckle while she held it in her hand.

Hazel laughed. Then she looked at the picture and laughed harder. "Nope! I didn't try. It's just me laughing like a maniac while looking at the camera." Her smile widening as she looked it over.

Terra tilted her head. "I can't believe it actually got my smile. I could have _sworn _I missed it!" She said, laughing while she shook her head.

Hazel grinned and said, "It must be the power of the clover crown! Nothing bad ever happens to the wearer." She said in a mysterious voice as she rubbed her hands together jokingly.

Terra chuckled and teleported the picture away so she wouldn't lose it. "Then I might as well wear it all the time." The woman said with a wide smile.

Hazel looked to the ground bashfully before looking back up at Terra with a smirk. "Your hair is wonderful. You should wear it down more often." She said, as she began to lead Terra elsewhere.

Terra tucked a lock behind her ear. "I really only keep it up because of the fact that Heidi doesn't. It's one of the few ways to tell us apart if we aren't using magic." She explained, tilting her head in thought.

Hazel smiled at her, then looked up at the night sky. "Well, you could always let it down and make it unique." She gestured to the clover crown. "For example, Heidi never wears clover crowns. That could be your thing! Aaand it will keep you out of sticky situations." She chuckled.

"True...and because she has that firehead thing." Terra said with a light laugh. "Maybe add a few things here and there…" She said, running her hand through her hair, causing it to turn a few shades darker.

Hazel shook her head at the woman. "Wow...and I thought you couldn't possibly be anymore beautiful." She smiled at the woman beside her. _"Well, if you can't beat ' em join 'em…"_ Her mind thought while she tried to meet the bluenette's eyes.

Terra smiled, seeming to have control of her blushing by now, and nodded. "Thank you. I'm not sure if I should keep the white tips or magic those as well." She said, looking away for a moment.

Hazel shook her head, leading her into their last stop. "No keep them. They...remind me of a tinted opal." She shook her head again. "I love it just like that."

Annnd there went Terra's control, her cheeks went bright pink as she smiled, twirling a lock while she looked at her. "I...kinda like them too. I just wasn't sure…" She said with a small chuckle.

Hazel glanced at the goddess beside her. "Are you sure now?" She stopped walking.

The bluenette nodded and chuckled. "Y-Yeah, I guess I just need a second opinion."

Hazel smiled brightly as the gold color kept its way back into her eyes. She looked around and sighed. "The final thing on my list. Number four, the central park. This time, it's covered in snow and ice." She commented, looking at the twinkling park in the moonlight. The fractals and snow seemed to be reflecting the light.

Terra looked at the snow and ice in curiosity. "This is actually my first time seeing snow and ice, before today I didn't even know those _existed_. I mean I read about them, but not everything in books is true."

Hazel nodded at this not seeming that surprised. "Well, you are going to love this." She grabbed her hand while leading her to a frozen lake.

Terra blinked at the lake and tilted her head. "What are we doing?" She asked, voicing her confusion as she looked around.

Hazel smirked and waved her hands, creating blades at the bottom of Terra's boots. Hazel did the same to her boots as she guided Terra onto the lake. "We are ice skating." She smiled at her, still holding her hand.

Terra looked down at the ice and instinctively magiced her boots, sighing in relief as she felt a bit more steady. She looked up sheepishly and chuckled. "Sorry...Instinct."

Hazel rolled her eyes in amusement. "Try moving forward." She asked softly.

Terra blinked a few times and reluctantly tried before chuckling. "Ah, I've never had to deal with slippery surfaces...it's strange." She said, looking like she was trying her best to not throw her magic around to help her out.

Hazel chuckled before skating up to her. "Don't worry. The ice is not my element either." She put one arm around her waist and said, "My mother taught me how to skate just like this. Once you find your balance, you will be fine." She said, comfortingly.

Terra chuckled and shook her head. "My element isn't even on the ground, it's the air. This is _definitely _out of my comfort zone. Might take me awhile before I stop trying to magic everything." She said in amusement.

Hazel chuckled at this and glided directly in front of her. She, then, wrapped both arms around Terra's waist and asked, "Do you trust me?" She made full eye contact.

Terra looked at her for a few seconds before smiling and nodding. "Absolutely."

Hazel smiled brightly before lacing their fingers together. After that, she began to skate backwards which caused Terra to move forward at a good speed. "You doing good?"

Terra looked down at the ice and paused before nodding. "I _think _so." She said, shaking off the worry to look at her.

Hazel looked at her deeply before saying, "Don't look at the ice. Look at me." She said, while pivoting which caused them to switch places.

Terra chuckled sheepishly. "Right...Whoops." She said with a small smile.

Hazel tilted her head at her. "Ice skating is like dancing. If you try too hard, you fail. If you try too little, you fail." Hazel chuckled, pulling her closer. "Don't over think it, just _go_ with it. Feel it." She said with a light chuckle.

"I'll treat it like ballroom dancing then. My sister forced us to take lessons with her since she's all things romance. If she could, she'd have hearts for eyes, she's pretty obsessed." Terra said, chuckling at her words.

Hazel chuckled also and shrugged. "Well, whatever works. You are taller, so I would prefer if you took most of the lead. Lean on me if you need balance support." She said with a shrug.

Terra took a deep breath before nodding, slowly shifting so that she was leading. The woman seemed a _bit _more relaxed as she kept silent, clearly in her thoughts as she tried to keep focused.

Hazel took her place when she relaxed and put her arms around Terra's neck with a small smile. She was pretty impressed with how well she was doing. She wanted to congratulate her, but feared it would ruin her concentration. So for now, she kept silent.

Terra's focused look dropped and she let out a breathy chuckle. "I keep forgetting that the ice is slippery and the dance floor is not." She said mainly to herself, beginning to move on instinct. "That and I usually don't have things on my boots."

Hazel laughed and nodded. "Yes. Those are the two most awkward differences between dancing and skating." She looked around and looked at Terra's movements, then smiled. "You're doing great, though. Keep it up!" She smiled proudly.

"I'm trying to keep my mind off it and let the rest of my body handle it. As _soon _as I think about it, I mess up. Happened with dancing too." Terra admitted with a smile.

Hazel blinked as a smile grew on her face. She shook her head at how many things they _actually_ had in common. Instead of expressing herself through words, she leaned on one side. This caused them to turn until they were in a full spin. When they ran out of momentum, she began skating as normal again.

Terra chuckled, shaking off her dizziness and smiled. "Well...That made my head spin a bit."

Hazel chuckled a bit herself. "Yep. The spin trick will do that to you if you haven't practiced for it." She said, keeping her eyes on her partner.

"It beats my loop de loops, upside down, _and _the speed trick when I fly...And I crashed several times while doing those." Terra said, recovering from her minor dizzy spell and tilting her head.

Hazel laughed and said, "Now it's your turn to do a trick. You seem capable enough." She said as the moonlight traveled on to the lake, making the ice shimmer.

Terra looked thoughtful before chuckling with a sheepish look. "Yeah...I'm afraid I don't know anything. I never said I was the _best _at ballroom dancing."

Hazel shrugged. "Make one. So what if you're not the best. How do you think abstract art was invented?" She laughed at the end.

Terra paused, her expression filled with uncertainty before she channeled her magic to surround her. "I...I'm not kidding, I'm not the good one with tricks when it comes to land." She watched as the magic hopped around the lake and turned into silhouettes of other skaters. "That's my sister. I'm the air, she's the ground...and Phoenix is just kind of the volcano we don't like to poke." She said with a small chuckle as they skated in between the other magical skaters. "I'm just the one with magic."

Hazel looked at her in disbelief. "You really think that's true?" She shook her head. "That's not what I see at all." Hazel smiled at her brightly. "I asked you if you trusted me, but I trust in you too. If I didn't I would have never let you take the lead. I believe in you. Just do it." She said with a determined smile.

The magical dancers vanished as the magic surrounded them. "Magic is my trick, it will always be my trick." She said with a smile. The magic suddenly began swirling and Terra let out a laugh. "As I have been told, my magic allows me to do things people normally couldn't do...like…" She trailed off as the magic caused them to float. "Float." She said, fluidly leading the girl across like it was second nature, the magic creating a small cloud that floated beneath them.

Hazel blinked and tilted her head. "Okay. This is pretty cool. I have never stood on a cloud before…" She said, marveling at the fluffy looking object.

"I create them out of my magic so I can sit up in the sky. I don't wish to test the actual clouds, but I still want to relax up there." Terra explained, smiling at her words.

"Wow...That sounds so cool." She shook her head. "I don't spend much time up in the sky." She blushed heavily, realizing that they were still in the same position from when they were skating.

Terra didn't appear to mind it as she continued to lead her around. "Despite my name, I am often drawn to the sky. The peacefulness of it is refreshing, and I rarely have to deal with anything when I am up there." She said, her smile widening.

Hazel glanced at Terra before causing their boots to return back to normal. She turned to look at the sky and said, "Yeah...I just bet it is."

Terra tilted her head. "Though, I can't really go up there right now. No need to invoke the wrath of the big man of the pantheon. For now, I don't mind being grounded." She said, looking up before shaking her head. "Speaking of ground, maybe we should return to it."

Hazel blushed heavier at the thought of something before shaking it off. "Yeah. We are done for today." She turned her back to her and began to form something with her magic.

Terra guided the rather large cloud back to the snow and smiled as it gently dropped them off. The woman shook her head in thought. "I will never get used to this snow stuff." She said to herself.

"Um, Terra?" Hazel called, holding out what seemed to be something glowing in the dark.

It was a clear diamond. Not a normal clear diamond. This diamond had a pattern that resemble a snowflake. It also looked like it had auroras flying around inside of it and because of this it randomly changed colors. It also appeared to be on fire with whatever variety of colors it changed into.

Hazel took a deep breath. "This is for you." She looked down before saying, "I remember how much you said you like gems and colors. So, I put them together." She extended the starcut diamond to her and it appeared to be on purple fire at the moment after it changed from blue and white.

Terra was silent in awe as she slowly took it and encased it in a protective shield. "I'm not taking any chances...Wow...I have never seen anything like this." She breathed out, looking at it from all angles in amazement.

Hazel sheepishly looked down at the ground. "I-it's the first of its kind. It's yours to keep if you want or you can sell it..?" She shrugged. "I was inspired to make it, but I wanted to give it to my inspiration." She chuckled to herself.

Terra looked at it for a few more seconds before smiling. "I think...I'll turn it into a necklace. I don't have one and this seems...perfect." She said, looking up at the girl.

Hazel's smile brightened. "I call it The Terra. Hm, the Terra Diamond. Has a good ring to it. They are going to be a bestseller, you'll see when you come to my world." She kicked at some of the snow trying to hide a blush.

Terra chuckled softly and allowed the gem to float next to her. "Sounds exciting." She said with a smile before summoning something to her hands. It was an umbrella with galaxy-like designs and sparkles while it gave off a magical aura. "I...made something for you as well."

Hazel looked up at her in shock before taking the item and inspecting it with curiosity. "A...magic umbrella?" She looked to her.

Terra nodded. "Yes. Go ahead and open it." She smiled wider and chuckled.

Hazel blinked before doing what she said, she pressed a button opening the umbrella. As soon as it opened up, the inside of the umbrella glowed before light poured from it along with tiny magical sparkles.

Hazel stared at it in awe. She suddenly felt so much relief mixed with joy mixed with...many other different emotions. Her eyes changed many hues. She blinked before saying, "Thank you. Thank you so...so much." She said, tears nearly coming to her eyes.

Terra closed her eyes as her smile increased. "You're welcome. I remember the way you looked at the sun setting...and I had a hunch about why. I figured…" She opened her eyes and tilted her head. "That everyone should enjoy the beauty of the night."

Hazel's eyes sparkled with that familiar golden color before she did something very unexpected. As if her body was moving on her own, she closed the distance between them and made sure that Terra's lips met her own.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Hazel departed...and realized what she had done. "I-I-I...I am so sorry...I had no idea what...ugh…" She stuttered then covered her face with her hands.

Terra was as red as a tomato and seemed to have been stuck processing what just happened. Though, for the most part, she didn't look upset...just surprised. It took a moment for her head to catch up with the rest of her and when it did she let out a breath. "It's...It's okay." She said, her voice turning gentle. "I-I…" She seemed to be stumped on her words at the moment, so instead she summoned her magic and created a flower out of it. She floated it over to the girl and rubbed her arm. "I...am no good with words…."

Hazel peeked through her fingers and blinked when she saw the flower. She glanced at Terra before removing her hands and taking the flower delicately. "Actions speak louder than words." She said in a soft voice.

Terra sighed in relief. "Thank goodness for that, I clearly am not good at this…" She said with light laugh. "I wasn't sure what kind of flower you liked so...I made it so that you can turn it into any kind you want. Since it's magic it'll last until I send it away." She said, trying to get her blush under control.

Hazel smiled and turned the flower into a classic red rose. "I like roses." She stated, still trying to get over what just happened. "Thank you." She said, the golden color still in her eyes. She shook her head and said, "Should you be going now?"

Terra nodded and looked away. "Probably. If I don't get back soon I might become the troublesome triplet." She said in humor before looking at her. "Do you need any help getting back?"

Hazel shook her head with a smile. "No. I can teleport so...yeah." She laced her fingers together. "I hope we'll see each other again soon." She said as light began to swirl around her. She made sure to pick up her umbrella.

"It may be sooner than you think." Terra replied with a soft chuckle, her large wings appearing on her back. "I will see you then."

Hazel gave her one last bright smile before being engulfed in a white flash of light that was even brighter at night.

Terra smiled before looking up at the sky. "I am _definitely _getting questioned when I get back." She said with a small sigh at the thought before she chuckled and took off into the night.

…..

Terra let out a breath as she stepped into the workshop, her cheeks tinted pink ever so slightly. _I...I have never had that much fun before...Not on my own __**or**__ with someone else. Nor have I ever felt...that way... _She thought, closing her eyes and smiling.

Of the three, Seraphina was the first to perk up and smiled. "Hi Terra! You look nice." She greeted, taking note of her outfit and hair before pausing as she stared at the pink dusted cheeks. "Hey...Are you _blushing_?!" She practically squealed, causing Phoenix to let out a growl and bang her head on her desk.

Terra's head whipped in the blonde's direction. "Me? No...I'm just-"

Heidi looked up from her book at the squeal and blinked, choosing to ignore the other bluenette's different appearance. "...Terra, why are you blushing?" She asked, caution filling her voice as she cut off her lookalike.

Terra slowly looked at Heidi and folded her hands in front of her. "I...Have an _illness_?" She said slowly, tilting her head as if that would help Heidi believe her.

Heidi caused the book to disappear as a suspicious look crossed her face. "Is that _so_? Where _were_ you today?"

Terra rubbed her arm and looked at the other blue-haired woman. "Just exploring. I wanted to see the sights before we have to go." She said, purposefully leaving out the offer that Hazel gave her. Not the right time.

Heidi didn't appear satisfied by the answer as she sat up. "That doesn't explain the blush...Terra, were you with someone?" She asked, voice suddenly turning serious.

At the sudden tension in the room, Phoenix looked up and grinned. Looking at Terra, her yellow eyes seemed to gain a flame to them. "Yeah, _Terra_, were you with someone? You _do _know that if you _like _someone you'll just cause more problems for Heidi." She tilted her head and let out a laugh. "And then she'll be on the headlines again. "Two-timing goddess seen with another chick!"

Terra looked at her in panic. "Uh, I mean, i-it isn't like _that_." She waved her hands in the air and chuckled nervously. "I-I just was walking around with someone and we did a few things-"

Seraphina, who was still chained to her seat, squirmed a bit before managing to stand up. "Oh, my _gosh! _Who was it?! A handsome prince, perhaps a beautiful maiden?" She let out a dreamy sigh.

"Seraphina, w-we only just met! P-Please don't go assuming things!" Terra said quickly, before stopping and touching her lips. "W-Why am I...stuttering?"

Seraphina waddled over to her, hitting Phoenix in the process with one of the chair legs. "_Awwwww! _I can see it in your eyes, you _did _meet someone! The very thought of them has made you stutter!" She let out another squeal and twirled around, causing Terra to quickly jump back in order to avoid getting hit.

"Sit down, Pinky, before you take someone out with a chair leg!" Phoenix exclaimed, growling a bit before smirking at Terra. "You still haven't answered us, Terra...Who's the lucky person who has _stolen _your heart?"

Heidi was standing by now and it was clear to see that she wasn't happy. "Terra, tell us, _now_."

The surprised bluenette looked around before placing her hand on her chest. "I-I...Her name is...H-Hazel." She muttered out the name, hoping that they would stop looking at her like that.

Seraphina and Phoenix looked confused at the name while Heidi...Heidi looked beyond pissed. The goddess's blue hair roared to life as her eyes glowed. "You...were hanging _out _with _**HAZEL?!**_"

Seraphina promptly ran off towards the other side of the room while Phoenix let out a loud laugh. "Here we _go!_ Get her Heidi!" She said, pounding her fists on the desk while her own hair flamed up.

Terra gulped and shakily nodded. "Y-Yes, is something wrong with that?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder at the large metal door.

Heidi twitched and growled. "Hazel is someone who has _stabbed _me in the back, treated me like _dirt_, and is no better than my ass of an uncle _**ZEUS!**_ She was ungrateful when I saved her life from a goddess who ended up hitting _me _instead! I took an arrow for her and how does she treat me?! She treats me like I am the _scum _of the planet, that I am better silenced and gone! I was _nothing _but nice to her for the _longest _time, I treated her like a friend and she treated me like **CRAP!**" Her voice gained an echoey tone to it as she grew more and more upset. "She is **NOTHING **to me now, and I think she is _happy _about that. Happy that **I **am no longer there to be the disgusting speck of dust that she always considered me as. If she likes you so much than maybe just **MAYBE **you are the only person who should have that face! It was a mistake to ever trust that girl, to _believe _in her. I can't believe I ever thought of her as a friend, I should have just seen her as yet another being who wanted to throw me away, to silence me, to _scream _at me." She was huffing in anger and punched her desk so hard that her hand went straight through it. "I was never important to her, I can see that now. She just used me...Only to plunge a _knife _into my back when she was done with me. She will always be in the same group as my uncle, the group that betrayed me even when I did nothing to them." She closed her eyes as she shook in anger, her hand coming out of the desk to fall into her lap.

The three were staring at her in shock, fear, and in Phoenix's case, a little bit of awe. Terra let her hands fall to her side. "H-Heidi?" She asked, noticing that the goddess was still shaking. "Are...you okay?"

Heidi's eyes snapped open and she scowled. "No, I am not, and it is all because of that girl. The first human in a long time that has stabbed me in the back. Many people have laughed at me, ran from me, screamed at me...but they never went so far as to befriend me just to betray me. They left me _alone_. She didn't, I trusted her and she used it like some _siren!"_

Terra gently took a step forward. "Heidi...I don't think she meant it. Please, I talked with her all day today, she does not seem like the type to do that." She said, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. "Just...please. Tell me what happened." As soon as she was close enough, she placed her hand on the woman's shoulder and lowered. "Please."

Heidi let out a quick breath and choked a bit before closing her eyes as a tear escaped. "I...I can't. No, I don't want to." She shook her head as she trembled, the echo leaving her voice.

Terra looked away for a moment before putting on her most gentle of smiles. "Then...think it. Open the lines and think it. If you don't want _them _to hear...then just open mine. Heidi, I will _not _judge you _or _her. I think there has been a terrible miscommunication here and...I don't want to see you suffering like this." She forced Heidi to look at her as the goddess opened her watery eyes. "Please, tell me. I want to see this stop before it destroys you."

Heidi let out a shaky breath and smiled softly. "Why oh _why_ did I make you like this? I should have known the peace and family part would come back to bite me in the butt." She murmured, shaking her head at herself.

"Because you _knew _that you needed someone like me to pull you out of the darkness when you couldn't get out yourself. You may have not predicted needing me so soon...but I am here. I am going to fulfill your wishes, okay?" Terra's voice was filled with warmth while her face was even more caring than Hestia's infamous glow.

Heidi almost broke down as soon as she heard that. The tears were openly escaping now and seemed to show no sign of stopping as she let out a sigh. "...Okay. I...I'll explain everything." She said softly, swallowing as she sniffled a bit.

Terra smiled as soon as she felt the line open up. "Tell me everything, don't leave a single detail out." She said, closing her eyes and summoning a chair to sit in.

The terror twins blinked in complete and utter stupor as they watched their sisters sit there in silence. Seraphina was gaping while Phoenix's eyes were wide. "Holy…" Phoenix began, drawing the word out.

"...Fudge." Seraphina finished, both of the girls blinking owlishly at the scene in front of them.

They turned to look at each other, their expressions almost perfectly identical. "I...Had no idea Terra could calm a raging Heidi." Phoenix breathed out, glancing at the two bluenettes.

"She is more powerful than we thought." Seraphina said, shaking her head. "No _wonder_ she always calmed down the coppers and gang leaders."

"And here I thought she always calmed them down a different way...Turns out she just talked them down." Phoenix murmured, tilting her head in mild confusion.

Seraphina nodded in agreement. "Same. I _guess _I should stop assuming that she uses her looks…" Phoenix's head whipped in her direction. Seraphina waved her hands. "Y-You know...to _charm _them?"

Phoenix's eyes halved. "Terra is dense, beyond dense. Hell, I didn't even know it was _possible _for her to blush!" She said, shaking her head. "I thought she was kind of like a _really _nice robot that was incapable of anything romantic."

"She _is _a bit dodgy with my advice." Seraphina said with a slight head tilt. "I guess it _just _took a while for her romantic side to blossom!" She said, sighing in delight.

"Please don't start." Phoenix immediately looked back down at her desk and grumbled.

Seraphina positioned herself before sitting her and the chair back on the floor. "Oh, I will have to meet this lucky girl, the girl that has _captured _our dear Terra's heart." She twirled a bit of her long blonde hair and her smile widened.

"Stop." By now Phoenix's head was on the desk as the girl tried to tune out her annoying sister.

"And, _oh_, I will have to mentor Terra in the ways of love and teach her what to do and what _not _to do around a lady! Oh, oh, and tell her what to gift her _and _what to do with her!" Seraphina continued, ignoring her aggravated sister.

"Oh, my, _god_." Phoenix grumbled, punching the desk as her hair flamed up.

"Then...They will be at each other's side, little hearts fluttering around them as they forget the world around them while they stare into each other's eyes. Faces so close they can feel each other's breath...then they'll-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?" Phoenix yelled, head whipping up and summoning a fireball to her hand. The girl was quick to figure out how to stand and jumped over the table before tackling her sister.

"OW! NIX!" Seraphina whined as the fireball was shoved in her face. "That isn't fair!"

"I DON'T PLAY FAIR WHEN YOU GO LOVE CRAZY!"

The two bluenettes ignored the troublemakers who were yelling and brawling all across the room. They didn't even stop when Seraphina started weeping over the loss of her pink diamond studs that had flown off during their rolling and tumbling match. No, they were far too busy in their own thoughts to care about them.


	41. Tired

A white flash covered Hazel's resort room as she entered. She took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. She ran her fingers through her hair, looking around the room. A wide smile formed on her face and she threw herself onto her bed. She giggled like a four year old child and hugged her umbrella as if it was a human being.

She sat the magical object beside her and sighed. She also looked at the rose between her fingers and her eyes filled with gold once again. Out of nowhere, there was an echo in her mind, _"Sounds like someone's happy. How'd it go?"_

Hazel smiled at the voice. _"It went fine, but you are still dead. You should be dead by...tomorrow, maybe. I need to get my strength back."_ She rolled into her back, still smiling and observing the flower.

Ara laughed at this. _"You're sparing me!? Wow! It must have went __**really**__ well!" _She said, laughing again.

Hazel smirked before completely swooning. She didn't mind speaking aloud. She knew her sister could hear her either way, so it was no problem. "Well? Well is an understatement. We had _so_ much fun." She chuckled. "We went on a roller coaster, went shopping, got chocolates...and she's perfect. _Oh,_ she's _amaaaazing, _Ara." Her smile brightened when she finished her sentence. She touched her cheeks when she noticed they began to warm up again.

Ara laughed at this before saying,_ "Well, I am glad you had fun. You might wanna get something to eat. You did miss lunch...and dinner…"_

Hazel blinked. "Oh, man. You're right. I'm starved!" She immediately stood and headed to the door. She put her hand on the doorknob. "I'm going to go eat something. What about you?"

Ara yawned. _"As much as I want to hear about your date, I need to get to bed. Grandad's lessons killed me. I am bushed!" _She sleepily chuckled.

Hazel shook her head and said, "Alright. Goodnight, sis."

_"Goodnight." _Ara yawned, leaving Hazel's mind peaceful once again.

Hazel smiled and twisted the door knob and headed out into the dark hallway. She was still mindful of the glowing rose she held in her hands as she walked down the stairs and into the dark kitchen. _"Hmm, everyone must be asleep by now."_ She shrugged.

She looked around for a lightswitch, but decided against it. Instead, she reached for the pull string of a nearby wall lamp. She smiled since that was all the light she needed. Without a second thought she sat down the rose on the counter, opened the fridge, rubbed her hands together, and prepared to make a few tuna sandwiches.

"Good evening, Hazel." A voice said, the tone completely calm and devoid of emotion.

Hazel knew exactly who's voice that was. She jumped at the sound, nearly dropping her tomato. She spun around to see the person with surprise. "H-h-hello, Grandmother. I...didn't know you were...still here." She looked at her still in shock.

Skadi blinked and continued to watch her. "I decided to stay late." She said simply, her hands folded on her lap.

Hazel blinked, continuing to make her sandwiches. "Umm, okay, then. I was just making a snack before I went to bed." She said with a small smile.

Skadi was silent for a moment before she returned her gaze. "How was your day?"

Hazel blinked before she looked down to the floor. A hint of pink made its way to her cheeks as she continued. "It was...pretty good."

"I see. You were spending time with Hades' child, no?" Skadi asked, still sounding as emotionless as can be.

Hazel opened her mouth, ready to deny...when she remembered something. _"I can't tell her about the clones! Terra said to keep it a secret!"_ She closed her mouth, rethinking things before talking again. "Yes, yes I was." She closed her sandwich and took a bite.

Skadi let out a small 'hmph' at that and looked at the ground. "I thought you didn't want to see her." She said, looking back up at her with narrowed eyes.

Hazel slowly swallowed, sensing the thickening tension. "I-I changed my view point is all." She said while putting her glowing rose to the side.

"Quite the change. I remember her not looking very pleased the last time I saw her, remarkable that her behavior with you could have changed so fast." The goddess said, looking down at her laced hands.

Hazel slowly nodded. "We-we talked it out...went to a few places. It was fun?" She said more like a question. "We're past that now."

"...Is that so?" Skadi asked aloud, her voice laced with suspicion as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Yes..?" Hazel managed, her eyes changing colors as she looked at her grandmother nervously.

"What is this?" Asked her mother who seemed to appear out of nowhere. She picked up Hazel's rose and looked it over. "This is...made from magic. Who gave you this?" She asked with her voice filled with suspicion.

Hazel inhaled before replying, "Heidi did. It-it calmed me down." She replied, looking at them warily.

Skadi's eyebrow raised as she looked at it from afar. "_Hades'_ daughter made that? That looks too well made, I would expect that from a goddess of magic, not that girl." She said, shaking her head at the thought.

Hazel nodded in thought. "Yes, she did...and-" A pink tint dusted her cheeks. "and she's really good with her magic." She said with a slight smile.

Skadi simply nodded. "How...unexpected." She said, tilting her head at her words.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her daughter, mentally questioning her daughter's behavior. She turned to her mother, leaving the rose on the counter. Then she walked to her. "Mother. May I have a word with you?" She said, glancing at Hazel with unreadable eyes.

Skadi rose from her seat and looked at her. "You may." She said, her voice returning back to it's normal empty self.

Elsa lead her to another room before she closed the door. She turned to her mother with confusion and irritation. "Mother, as a parent myself, I think she likes Hades' daughter." She said in astonishment.

"Odd considering they didn't speak to each other once in my mountain home. Then when I arrived, Hades' daughter looked angry before flying away." Skadi said, a thoughtful look appearing on her face.

Elsa absorbed the information like a sponge. Then she said, "It is even more odd that she likes her. Not regular like. I mean _like._ You know, romantically like her." Elsa folded her arms. "I mean, look what she brought home. No one I know gets roses from friends for no reason."

Skadi nodded. "It doesn't seem possible for that girl to like Hazel, not after what I saw. They looked more like old enemies that would much rather avoid each other at all costs." She folded her arms as her eyes narrowed.

Elsa shook her head. "She's not telling us something." She thought, looking to the ground.

"Something concerning Hades' daughter." Skadi added, her voice filling with suspicion once more.

"Exactly." Elsa said while gesturing to the door. "I'm at least going to try and find out." She said while heading to the door

Skadi looked away before nodding. "I will allow you to handle it, she might be more forthcoming with only one interrogater rather than two. That way she does not feel attacked." She said, clearly thinking about something on her own.

Elsa nodded and opened the door. She left the room, heading back to Hazel who had finished her second sandwich. "Hazel." Elsa called to her daughter, who looked to her with wide eyes. "Tell me the truth." She stated.

Hazel visibly frowned. She rubbed her hands together. "What do you mean?"

Elsa's eyes halved at her false cluelessness. "The truth; about Heidi? There is no way you guys could make up that fast with you two's past relationship. It was in tatters. It doesn't make sense."

Hazel's eyes changed multiple hues again as she looked down and tried to think of a way to respond without telling the truth. She bit her lip and sighed after a while before looking at her with a frightened expression. "O-okay. It wasn't Heidi, but I can't tell you who it is."

Elsa shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean you can't tell me?" She folded her arms.

Hazel waved her hands. "It's nothing bad, I swear. It's just that I made a promise to her not to tell anybody."

Elsa raised an eyebrow in irritation. "Oh, really?" She walked over to her suddenly skittish daughter. "You're keeping her identity secret? Is she a criminal?"

Hazel blinked. "Wh-no!"

"Maybe if you told me I would stop having to guess." She said, folding her arms together.

Hazel glanced at her rose before shaking her head. "I-I can't." She looked at her mother with worry once small snowflakes began to call from the ceiling.

Now Elsa glares. "You can't?" She asked dully. "So, you would rather listen to someone who gave you a flower rather than listen to the person that gave you life."

Hazel shook her head again. "No, it's not that! It's just she and her-"

Elsa turned away from her and said, "I have heard enough. Go to your room." The anger deep within her voice as she spoke.

Hazel walked up to her, reaching a hand out for her. "No-please, mom. Listen! It's that she-"

"ENOUGH!" She snapped then pointed in the direction of Hazel's room. She stood there waiting for her to walk into it.

Hazel looked down with wettened, silver eyes. She silently made it across the kitchen. That's when she picked up her rose. Then she disappeared in her room. Elsa released a breath she was holding and folded her arms in anger...and jealousy.

…..

When Heidi awoke that afternoon she felt...empty. Her rage was gone...but there was this _other_ feeling. It _felt _a bit like despair along with guilt. The goddess didn't know what to make of it as her head swirled with countless thoughts. All of the thoughts formed one and she closed her eyes. _Go back. _The thought whispered. Heidi knew what it was referring to and she let out a soft gasp at the very idea of returning to her father.

Her father had been right about everything...How friends are good for nothing, how Auradonians are evil under their bright colors and fake smiles. How they'll act friendly then whip out a knife and stab you in the back. _Everything he said...He was right about this place. How is it possible that the land in the sun is home to the darkest? _

The woman opened her eyes and sighed as she saw the terror twins passed out. Glancing over to the desk, she picked up a sticky note and frowned. "I needed some fresh air, I'll be back soon, Terra." She whispered aloud before setting it back down. Her eyes glowed a bit but she shook off the feeling and stood up.

There was only _one _thing she wanted to do...and that was to leave. She wanted to be with the one being that still told her the truth. With this in mind, the bluenette changed her outfit into the one that mimicked her father's own. Her face hardened as she walked past the desks, completely ignoring the twins and keeping her gaze on the metal door. Her hand landed on the door and she effortlessly pushed it open before teleporting.

Heidi landed outside of the house and looked up at it with one final solemn gaze before breaking into a sprint. She couldn't help but close her eyes as she tried to run as fast as she could. She knew as soon as she escaped the forest she would be seen...but she didn't care. She just wanted to run until she could no longer.

The goddess could hear people exclaim in surprise at the sight of her moving so fast. She could hear them murmuring and whispering about what _she _had done yesterday with another girl. The woman even heard them curse her and call her a disgrace...but she didn't care.

They could try everything in their power to make her feel worse, they could try to get her in trouble with the king, they could _even _try to get Zeus on her...However, none of this would make her stop. Nothing could make her stop now.

_Dad is the only one telling the truth. These people, the gods, they are all telling me lies. _The bluenette thought, opening her eyes as she saw everything blur by her. At one point she _thought _she saw someone familiar, but it wasn't enough to make her slow down. _Only dad can stop me and I __**know **__he wouldn't. He'd encourage me...he'd say I'm right to run away. _At this thought, she could feel her body engulf in flames as she reached her top speed.

The woman jumped over busy intersections as she drew closer and closer to the school. Heidi _knew _that someone like Mal might see her and attempt to stop her, which was highly likely, but she wasn't too concerned. There was _nobody _in all of Auradon that could catch her at the speed she was going, nobody except another god and they wouldn't bother to stop her.

Heidi closed her eyes as her body went on autopilot. Thanks to her enhanced reflexes she was able to dodge every last person who happened to be in her way. She could hear the busy intersections die down as the soft sounds of nature replaced it, a clear sign that she was quickly approaching the school. This would be her biggest obstacle and she was tempted to find a cliff to take off from, which sounded more appealing as she heard the chattering of the summer students growing, but she wanted to at _least _get to the drop off point before flying. She didn't want to stop running for anything.

Of course, that's when she was spotted and it just _had _to be Mal. "Heidi?" The girl said aloud before blinking as her mouth went agape. "Heidi! What are you _doing_?!"

Heidi glanced over her shoulder and frowned as she saw her purple-haired sister running after her. Mal _must _have used magic because she was, somehow, managing to catch up with her. The goddess shook her head. "I'm going home, Mal! I've had it with these Auradonians!" She said, her voice carrying over the strong winds.

"What? Why?" Mal asked in surprise before her eyes filled with worry. "Heidi, please stop and tell me what's wrong! Why are you heading back to the Isle?"

Heidi scowled as her eyes caught sight of a cliff in the distance_. Guess I'm not hitting that point_. "I just _told _you! The Auradonians have done me wrong for the _last _time and I'm going back to my father!"

Mal, who was still behind the goddess, shook her head. "What did they do? Is it because of the rumors? Heidi, I'm working with Ben to put a stop-"

Heidi skidded to a stop as they reached the cliff. Her long blue hair was blowing in the breeze while her eyes were dull. "Mal...It can never be fixed. She did something unforgivable and I will not sit in this land anymore. My father is the only one who has always kept the truth. This land is supposed to be filled with the good and I find that the people here are darker than the ones on the Isle."

Mal winced at those words and sighed. "Auradon isn't perfect, Heidi, I know that better than anyone. I ran away to the Isle too, remember? I didn't want to deal with all this pressure that was being placed on me to be the perfect princess when I knew I wasn't…" She tried to step forward but stopped when she saw Heidi back up a bit.

"This is different, Mal. I am going back whether you like it or not." Heidi stated before surrounding herself in magic. "And I don't want you to come after me." With those last words, the goddess expelled the magic in a wave before taking off into the sky.

When the wave disappeared, Mal shook her head and frowned. "I don't care what you want. I am going to do what you _need._" She muttered to herself before beginning to run back to the school.

…

Hades sat and stared at the ceiling in boredom. He was currently playing around with one of the countless stress balls Heidi had left for him. At the moment, the ball was a skull. His favorite version of the ball, in fact.

The second he tossed it up, he felt something crash through the barrier...Something familiar. He sat up and blinked in realization. "Heidi?" It _felt _like her ember alright, but something felt..._off_ about it. The god stood up and rubbed his chin as he felt the signal of the ember grow stronger as his daughter sped towards him.

That's when he saw her, the usually happy girl replaced with one of despair. It honestly reminded him of himself at times...empty, cold, and careless. The god let out a breath as he saw her walk towards him, her head down in what could only be sadness. Her skin seemed to be a sickly pale and, from what he could see, she had massive bags under her eyes. She looked..._ill _of all things.

Heidi walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. "You were right. Auradonians are evil and will only stab you in the back." She whispered, closing her eyes as a few tears began to escape.

Hades' eyes went wide and he quickly hugged her back. Running a hand through her normally fiery hair, the god frowned at how cold she was. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." He whispered back, summoning his powers in an attempt to warm her up.

"I was such a fool to place my trust in those people. They'll only turn on you the moment they have no use for you." The bluenette mumbled, not letting him go for a moment.

"I know...I know. I'll make them pay once I'm out. Then I'll handle my brother and the other gods who did you wrong." Hades said comfortingly, his voice unnaturally soft.

Heidi looked up at him with watery eyes and instead of telling him what she usually did...she _nodded_. "...Please. They all lied to me, they abandoned me. Only Hecate was ever there for me." She said, referring to her imprisonment, as she almost broke into a sob.

The god's heart practically shattered at her tone and he pulled her closer. "Heidi, I promise that they will all receive what they deserve. As soon as I am out, it will be over for them." He said, secretly thanking Hecate more than he ever did in his immortal life. "Only the ones who cared for you shall remain."

"Thank you, dad." Heidi mumbled, sniffling a bit. "Besides a few others...You are the only one I can trust now. You have never once lied to me."

Hades nodded, looking at his throne before making it turn into a couch. "Then I'll make sure they are there for you. Who are they?" He asked as he led her over to the couch.

The two sat down and Heidi immediately snuggled up to him for comfort. "Hestia...Hermes...Hecate. Those are the only three I still trust. I...still kind of trust Mal, since she is my sister. She tried to stop me earlier out of worry, but I pushed her away." She said, looking a bit guilty at that.

The god closed his eyes, silently pleased that his most trusted sister, somewhat friend, and powerful ally were the closest with his daughter. It only made him happier to know that Mal was also there for his daughter, especially after having grown up hating them.

"I just want to hide, dad. I don't want to go back there." The goddess whispered, closing her eyes.

"You can stay here for as long as you need, hun. I won't make you go back there. I promise." Hades replied, running his hand through her hair as he felt her breathing even out, a sign that she had fallen asleep.

The god opened his eyes and frowned deeply. As he was about to relax, he saw a portal open up across the room before none other than Hecate stepped out. "Hecate." He greeted her with a small nod.

Hecate looked at him then at Heidi as a worried expression appeared on her face. "I fear that something big is going to happen. Something regarding Heidi." She told him, lacing her hands together as she summoned a seat out of her magic.

Hades' eyes narrowed when he heard that. "What?" He asked, unconsciously causing his hair to flame up in a protective manner.

Hecate took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "She made three minor goddesses out of clones and has been hiding them. Zeus just found out and I think he is going to go and destroy them. He claims that she violated a law not informing them of the three, but...I think he just wants them gone. Hades...they are identical to Heidi." She said, concern heavy in her voice.

Hades blinked a few times and looked down at his daughter. "How...She shouldn't have been able to do that _and _survive as well as she has." He said, quickly looking back up at Hecate for an answer.

Hecate nodded at his confusion. "Normally that would be the case, but I believe at some point in her life, possibly even in the womb, she stole an _incredible _amount of divine power through the use of her emotion manipulation. It would have stayed dormant for a long time if she had not created them. The first two stole most of this power, the power that belonged to someone else, while the third one took the remainder of the power along with a considerable amount of Heidi's own. It's almost like she _meant_ for the third one to be more powerful." She explained, closing her eyes in thought.

"And Heidi wouldn't get rid of them…" Hades said, looking down at his daughter and sighing. "...Does she love them?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the girl.

Hecate opened her eyes and smiled. "I believe she treats them like her sisters. The four appear to treasure each other like any sibling would." She answered, looking down at her hands.

Hades nodded and looked up. "...Tell me as soon as he leaves. When he does, I need you to stay here and watch her." He said quietly, running a hand through his daughter's hair. "If she loves them like sisters...then I'll treat them as my own. I'll defend them like I'd defend her."

Hecate appeared a bit surprised. "You..._will_?"

A small smile appeared on his face. "It's only right, isn't it? Besides, I've been waiting to kick my brother's ass for a _long _time. Not only will I keep _her _happy, but I'll be the happiest I've been since I saw her that day." He said, his voice was unusually soft.

Hecate blinked before smiling. "You love her very much, don't you?"

Hades nodded and closed his eyes. "She's one of those unexpected miracles you don't think will be thrown at you. The type that you first question then warm up to as time goes on and then...you adore them more than anything in the whole world." His words prompted the other goddess to let out a low chuckle as she also closed her eyes, choosing to go back to listening.

…...

Terra had been relaxing and practicing a few meditation techniques when she felt something. It wasn't something she was familiar with, not by any means, so she hopped off the tree stump she had been sitting on to look around. There wasn't anything _around _her, besides a deer or two off in the distance.

"Hmm…" She hummed in thought before pausing as she felt a second pulse. This one felt _much _more powerful and almost familiar, almost in a warm hug kind of way. "That is...strange." She said slowly, beginning to walk down the path. "The only person I can sense like that is Heidi, but she should still be asleep. She's too drained to be running around." She stopped and her eyes widened. "Oh...dear." With those words, she quickly teleported back to the workshop.

"Just as I feared." Lo and behold, Heidi was not there. The twins were still passed out on the floor, much to her relief, and seemed to be sound asleep. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about them." She mumbled, summoning her magic and closing her eyes as she tried to track Heidi.

Her head whipped back to the door and her eyes flew open. "I can't get her...but she left a trail." She said to herself, quickly turning around and exiting the room while placing a magical lock on the door.

The woman made it through the house with ease before exiting the building and looking around. She smirked as soon as her eyes caught sight of a small golden line of magic, a magical trail. Giving the area one more look, she began down the path as she tried to run as fast as Heidi had.

Terra had _no _idea what had happened to her, and that terrified her quite a bit because of just how vulnerable Heidi was when she had left. _Why did I leave her?! She's ill and I go and meditate for a couple hours, good job Terra! _She thought, shaking her head as she noticed that she was approaching the city at a startlingly fast rate.

"Woah!" The goddess involuntarily said, not used to the speed as she skidded to a stop. She shook her head and looked around, surprise appearing on her face as she noticed that she had managed to reach the city in what could have only been mere minutes. "I had no idea I could run that fast." She murmured, looking herself over as she ignored the people staring at her.

Not too far away was a familiar, confused face. She stared in one spot with a raised eyebrow. Her mouth was in a perfect "o". The midnight bluenette repeatedly blinked, trying to process what she just saw.

Terra regained her composure and shook her head once more before looking around. She blinked at the sight of the girl before realization appeared on her face. "Oh thank god." She said, letting out a sigh in relief before jogging up to her. "Ara?" She looked at the girl with a worried expression as she fiddled with her dress that she still wore from the night before.

It took a couple seconds for Ara to tear her eyes away from the scene. When she did, she took inn the goddess' appearance. "Hey, Terra. Hazel was right. You rock that look!" She said with her usual smirk. "What's up?"

Terra quickly looked at her dress. "I...uh...Thank you. Ah, right, I am trying to find Heidi! I left her in the workshop so I could meditate for a couple hours and I come back to find that she's gone. She shouldn't be running around in her condition!" She said in a rushed manner, tone filled with concern as she looked around.

Ara shook her head. "If anything, she's not here." Then she thought. "Could she have been that blue blur that rocketed through here? It was so fast, my eyes could barely keep up and if I say it's fast. It. Is. Fast." She explained to the best of her ability.

Terra took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. "I think it may have been. I just can't find her, I can't track her magical signal-It's like something is covering it. I've just been running after her trail."

Ara looked up before gasping. "That blue blur! It was headed directly for the isle! As an isle-raised person, I should know. That would explain your lack of a signal! The barrier corrupted it!" Then her eyes halved. "Why aren't I this smart all the time…" She grumbled.

"Oh, no...Heidi is _beyond _emotionally drained, she looks like a terminally ill patient on death's door! I don't even know _how_ she made it out here." Terra said in a worried manner, her fingers beginning to tap together. "And then there was that _extremely _powerful pulse of power, Heidi...What have you gotten yourself into?"

Ara blinked for a moment. "I'm sorry. I'm confused." She looked at her in a confused manner.

"I can sense Heidi sometimes and I sensed her crashing into something then her signal went. Then, not even a minute later there is this _really _strong signal that came out of nowhere. It didn't belong to Heidi or my sisters." Terra explained, shaking her head.

Ara looked up in thought. "Well, if Heidi went to the isle, most likely she went to her dad." She said, remembering their close relationship. Then she looked to Terra. "Maybe, just speaking on a limb here, you can sense Hades as well? I don't know. You are part Heidi, right?"

"She's my genetic copy, the person I got all..._this_-" Terra gestured to herself. "-from. I don't see why I would have only sensed him now, the only times I've sensed an unfamiliar signal was when I was near the Wall and it would be really muffled."

Ara shook her head and shrugged. "You are asking the wrong girl when it comes to _this_ stuff." She put her hands in her cloak pockets. "I get the drift by now. When stuff like this happens, me and my peeps go from being the stars...to the understudies." She said with an indifferent expression.

Terra didn't look any less concerned as she looked around. "I-I just don't know what to do. She could be in serious trouble, health wise, and I can't get to the Isle." She shook her head, frowning as she blinked a few times.

Ara raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you can't get to the isle?"

"You said there was a barrier…" Terra trailed off, rubbing her arm now as her worry didn't subside.

Ara smirked again as she nodded. "Ah, you need a button. Well, aren't you lucky...because I have one that Hermes have to Hazel and I!" She said proudly. "It's back at the resort."

Terra immediately looked up at that. "You do? That means I could get over there and try to talk to her. She wouldn't have left unless something is _really _wrong." She explained, trying not to ramble as she went back to messing with her dress.

Ara walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yep. Pretty much." She snapped, allowing them both to teleport in a flash of purple lightning.

Next thing they knew, they were in Ara's resort room. "Alright. Button...button...where did I put that button." She mumbled as she looked for which hiding spot she put it in. "In the meantime, tell me. Why is Heidi so sick?" She asked while digging under her bed.

Terra frowned and looked away. "When I got home last night...she got _really _mad. She even punched her hand through a desk. I asked her what was wrong and tried to get her to talk...She told me _everything_. By the time she was done, she was so emotionally drained that she passed out and looked physically ill." She explained, looking back up with a shake of her head. "She just wouldn't stop _crying_." She added on in a whisper.

Half of Ara's body was under the bed. "Lemme guess. It...was about...my sister." She struggled to reach the small button, relaxing in a corner.

"Most of it, yes. She kept going on and on for hours, raging, weeping, screaming...It was like every emotion she was hiding came out in five short hours." Terra said, her voice dropping a bit.

Finally reaching the button, Ara sighed. She backed from under the bed and enjoyed the sensation of sitting for a while. "During our whole trip Hazel and Heidi stayed into it. They fought about something nearly everyday, which was weird because Hazel mostly locked herself in her room. I kept having to talk to them both constantly." She stood, taking a breath before standing. "I've known about this problem for a while now. I didn't know it would get this bad. I tried to tell Hazel to tell her the truth, but no! No one wants to listen to reason these days!"

Ara placed another hand on her shoulder before teleporting near the isle entrance. "I am not going to explain Hazel's story this time. For one, I don't want anymore broken ribs. Number two, it's time for her to tell Heidi the truth and put an end to this. She's just scared is all." She shrugged, holding out the button for Terra to take.

Terra accepted it and sighed. "And Heidi feels like everything she once knew is now false." She mumbled, hitting the button that caused the magical bridge to appear.

Ara shrugged and said, "Welp. Time to be a secondary character again." She smiled. "Oh, and whenever you see Hazel again, squeeze the answer out of her. _Then_ you will fully understand." She smiled and waved before teleporting off.

Terra looked to where she was before shaking her head and beginning to make her way across the bridge. "I don't know if I can even get such an answer out." She smiled lightly. "I may be a goddess, but I cannot make miracles." She chuckled at herself before looking back up.

It took a few minutes to reach the other side and she quickly pressed the button again, causing the bridge to disappear in a glowing shimmer. Terra tilted her head at the sight before shrugging it off. Turning to look at the area, she took a few steps forward before blinking as she felt a powerful spell hit her. It was...strange, to say the least, but she could see Heidi's trail again.

Shaking off the feeling, she began following it as she marveled in the sights of the Isle. It wasn't quite like anything she had seen before. It was more rundown than Rome yet ten times more colorful. The inhabitants were also quite strange as most were in rags with a few being more colorful than the rest.

_Interesting_. The woman thought, picking up her pace as she noticed the people, strangely, beginning to clear for her. Almost like they..._feared _her? _Huh. Well, I do look like Heidi and her dad is...yeah. _She cleared her thoughts as she quickly made it to an emptier part of the Isle. Terra blinked at the sight of several "GO AWAY!" signs and the sign that had a three-headed dog of all things.

"Clearly they don't want me to stay out if the door is open…" Terra said, looking at the door to the mineshaft that had been opened by someone. The bluenette tilted her head before slowly entering the abandoned looking mineshaft. She could _vaguely _hear voices, a male and a female, but neither sounded like Heidi.

Terra looked at the tracks going deeper and shook her head. "I hope I'm not walking into the lion's den." She said quietly, being mindful that the cave probably echoed. She began descending down the tracks as the voices grew clearer and clearer.

"So...Does this mean I have _four _daughters if the one daughter cloned herself?" The male asked, sounding heavily confused.

"I...actually have no idea. Nobody has been dumb enough to do that before." The female responded in a deadpan.

The male chuckled. "It's not _dumb, _she just missed a step...or two."

"Or ten." The female added in.

"Or ten-Hey!" The male exclaimed.

"What? It's the truth, I don't know how she did it and _how _she messed up that badly." The female said sheepishly.

"It's not called messing up! It's...uh...trying too hard?" The male asked himself.

"...Same thing." The female deadpanned.

Terra blinked at their conversation. _Are they talking about us? I didn't know anybody knew about that besides the other two..._She thought, looking at the growing light in confusion. Then, without warning, she tripped over a loose stone and let out a squeak as she tumbled the rest of the way down.

When she stopped tumbling, she pushed herself up and her eyes went wide at the area she landed in. "Wow…" The bluenette breathed, looking around in awe.

The man on the rock-like couch tilted his head before blinking. "Ohhhh...That's one of the clones, isn't it?" He asked, looking to the other woman for an answer.

The woman sitting in a magical chair shrugged. "The most identical one." She answered before looking at the bluenette. "What are you doing here?"

Terra quickly stood up and brushed off her dress. "I was looking for Heidi...She is emotionally drained and I was worried about her...That and she ran off without warning." She looked between them, feeling a bit like a fish out of water.

The woman nodded. "Well, that explains why she looks dead. Good news Hades, she did _not _spend too long in the Underworld!" She said with mocking enthusiasm as she grinned.

Hades' eyes halved. "You really won't let me live that down, will you?" He asked, a scowl on his face as he looked at her.

"Nope! You might wanna take some time when you are free and make a schedule, you know, to keep up the complexion?" She gestured to her face.

"I'll keep that in mind, Hecate, _thanks _for the advice." His voice was filled with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. The god then looked back at her. "Huh, you really _are _almost identical. Except for the eyes, she got the eyes wrong. They are more..._electric_." He said, tilting his head as he studied her.

Terra chuckled. "I've been told that she got them _right_...I always wondered what they meant by that." She said, looking at the two as she laced her hands together.

Hecate looked at her with a grin. "Heidi's are cold and look dead sometimes, your's are vibrant like a _lightning _bolt. Full of energy and life!"

While Terra looked at her in surprise, Hades gave her a dead stare. "You know you just also insulted _my _eyes, right?"

Hecate shrugged. "At least they look normal! I remember when they were-" She was stopped as the god's hair lit up as a warning. "-Just as nice."

"Good answer." Hades said, his hair turning off instantly. He looked back at Terra with interest. "So you came looking for Heidi because of her current condition?"

Terra nodded with a smile. "I have a knack for healing and I thought I could ease her condition a bit." She said, looking at the unconscious woman on the couch.

Hecate chuckled when she heard that. "Then you'll have to have a device on you that will allow you to use your magic. The barrier on this here island shuts down all magic except for me and people with magic negating objects, like Heidi." The goddess waved her hand and created a small bracelet covered in glittery stars before tossing it over to her.

Terra caught it and looked it over. "Wow...and this will let me use my magic?" She asked, looking up at the goddess.

Hecate gave her a thumbs up. "And it matches your outfit, _love it_ by the way." She said with a wide grin.

Terra chuckled and slipped the bracelet on, smiling as she felt the foreign magic leap off of her as she summoned a bit of magic to her fingers. "Thank you." She said, looking up at the goddess with a bright smile.

Hecate nodded and went back to writing down a few things. Hades cleared his throat, causing Terra to look at him. Seeing that he had her attention, he gestured towards Heidi. "So..." He held out the word, prompting the woman to blink in realization.

"Oh, right!" Terra exclaimed, approaching them and falling to her knees so that she was at a lower level. She summoned a blue light to her hand before placing it on Heidi's forehead. She closed her eyes and went silent as she urged the magic to wash over and heal her.

Hades blinked in surprise as he watched the color return to Heidi's skin, the magic washing over her and slowly reversing her physically ill appearance. The god tilted his head in amazement as he found himself staring at a perfectly healthy version of his once sick looking daughter.

Terra opened her eyes and shook her head a few times as she stood up. She looked over the other blue-haired woman carefully before smiling. "She should be feeling better soon, she is still emotionally drained but her overall weakness should not last for longer than a day."

Hades looked at her for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face. "Thanks. She'll be staying here with me for awhile until she feels ready to go back." He said, running a hand through Heidi's hair. "Do _you _know why she was so upset?" He asked, his eyes meeting hers.

Terra paused before nodding. "There...is a girl. Heidi feels like the girl betrayed her and was really angry over it. I talked her down and got her to explain everything to me...and by morning she had passed out from...everything." She explained, looking down at her sister with a sigh.

Hades raised an eyebrow. "Well, _did_ the girl betray her?" It was clear that he was leaving out something else when he asked that.

Terra looked at him and shook her head. "I don't know that. Not yet, anyway. I don't want to pick sides or believe one or the other, it will only make it worse. It'll destroy both of them." She said, her voice dropping at the end.

Hades frowned when he heard that and he looked down at Heidi. "If you do find out...Do you think you could come back here and tell me? We both don't like it when she is like this...Sad and filled with despair." He looked back up at her as his eyes softened.

Terra blinked a few times and rubbed her arm. "I...suppose I can do that. It's only right that she knows and...I don't know if she could hear it herself if she's over here." She said admittingly, looking away for a moment.

Hades nodded in thanks before looking back down at Heidi. "I'll be watching over her, you don't need to stay if you have other things to do."

Terra looked like she was about to say no when she remembered that she had to go check on her sisters _and _possibly meet up with Hazel. She blinked before nodding. "I _do _have a few things to do...I'll be back if I learn anything." She said, giving them a small wave before walking back towards the mineshaft.

As she made her way up, she paused when she heard Hecate sigh. "They are demanding to take votes now. Zeus is trying to shut them up with his "Kingly powers" and there is an argument going on between several of the gods. This isn't good, Hades."

Hades let out a grumble. "Of course that bastard is making up rules, he has to otherwise the others will keep yelling. Just because Heidi did something Zeus didn't like doesn't mean he can take it out on the innocents."

Hecate sighed once more. "He's...telling them that he's going after the three no matter what. Hermes is mostly arguing with him now and Athena is backing him. Most of the gods don't approve, but you know how Zeus can be."

"An idiotic airhead asshole." Hades replied and grumbled out something else. "No matter what he decides, and I _know _what he is gonna do, I'm gonna be there to teach him a lesson. They may not be mine but they _are_ Heidi's and you _saw_ how that one treated her! She came all this way just because she was concerned about Heidi! She wasn't even trying to earn my respect and she has!"

Terra felt herself freeze when she heard that. _Did he say...I earned his respect? _She thought to herself, smiling in disbelief.

Hecate chuckled before pausing. "You like her already?"

"She's already my kid by extreme technicalities so, eh, I liked her to begin with. Now? Well, I can't wait to meet the other ones." Hades said with a laugh.

Terra's smile widened. _I can't believe he considers me his daughter...that is...amazing. _

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard Hecate gasp. "Um...He's going to do it. He's going after the triplets. He's going over what the other gods are supposed to be doing when he is down here...I think he's trying to keep them all in Olympus. We only have hours at most, there is no telling when he is going to come down." She said, sounding a tad panicked.

"Like I told you, if he wants them he's gonna have to go through me. I claimed them as mine and I have full right to fight for my daughters' survival when my idiotic brother is throwing a supersized tantrum." Hades told her, clearly smiling despite the fact that Terra couldn't see him.

"I...am glad. You may be their only chance." Hecate said, sounding much more relieved now.

Hades chuckled. "I'm happy to jump in and take Zeus off their hands. It's time for the little brother to learn his place. He can't do whatever he wants just because he is the _king_. He took it a step too far when he locked Heidi in the Underworld...and now he is trying to take out three innocent kids?" The god scoffed. "He's gone power crazy and it is a load of shit!"

Terra felt her breath leave her as she thought about what they said. Zeus...wanted to kill her and her sisters? And _Hades _was going to defend them? _Oh my god…_ She thought, not entirely believing what she had just heard.

"Hestia just told me that she is keeping a close eye on Zeus as he gets prepared. He's clearly getting ready to face off with Heidi since she is the creator of the three. She says to be ready for the masterbolt." Hecate told him.

Hades let out a low chuckle. "The old masterbolt, eh? I might just grab my Helmet then. Pop that on and watch Zeus shriek and backpedal all the way to Olympus. Poseidon and him always seemed to freak out around it."

"The Helmet? Would you have time to grab it?" Hecate questioned.

Hades hummed. "Hmm...Nope. But _you _do. I just need you to grab it and drop it and let the barriers trick ruin the defense mechanism. Once I have that Zeusy can say "Bye, Bye, Bye!" allll the way home."

Hecate chuckled. "I will go ahead and do that now. I'll be back, Hades."

"Have fun." Hades replied before going silent.

Terra shook her head. She slowly began moving again, her thoughts swirling in her head as she slowly tuned out the world. _Zeus is coming to kill us...Hades will defend us...Oh my... _She placed a hand on her head. She _knew _she had to tell someone, but who? Surely they will all either panic or not believe her…

The bluenette sighed quietly. _I just need to get off of this place, then I'll figure this out. This is crazy…_ She thought before urging her mind to calm as she continued up the mineshaft.


	42. Meltdown

The morning light bounced off of the snow. It made the trees shine and sparkle. It covered the grass with a chilled blanket. Everything was covered with white. All was quiet.

Hazel sat on the freezing ground in deep thought. She barely noticed the snow melting around her or the grasses growing back under her feet. She was focused on her thoughts while staring up at the sun. When she looked down, that's when she noticed the rich green continuing its growth. It seemed to be trying to hug her the taller and taller the blades grew.

She reached down with her index finger. She wanted to feel the grass. With Skadi's storm around, it was hard to find a beautiful patch of grass that was not at the snow's mercy. Most of the plants were forced to hibernate early and the ones who didn't...well…

She touched a small blade of grass with her index finger and watched the power of her touch make the plant sprout. It crawled and wrapped itself around the girl's hand. It seemed like it didn't want to let Hazel go either.

Hazel lightly chuckled at this and swept her hand through the snow. The snow instantly melted and was replaced by blooming flowers. This alone caused the girl to have some type of relief. "Now I feel just like uncle Kristoff. Reindeer, plants...anything in general are _way_ better than people…" She said, as she allowed her radiant aura to fill the park.

She shone like a star while she concentrated on her magic, melting away all of the ice in the process. She took a deep breath when the flowers reappeared. She felt the trees reawaken and some of them stretched as if they had been roused from a nap. "There. That has to be better." She said to (pretty much) all of the wildlife in the park.

Squirrels ran up to her with thanks and ran around her in circles. They tugged on her sparkling cape playfully causing Hazel to laugh. She used her magic to conjure almonds for them and threw them out for them to retrieve. They ran around happily, causing Hazel to lean back and sigh. "Yep. Way better than people."

"Hmm, good thing I'm not a person." A voice called out to her from behind.

Hazel turned with a smile. "Better than gods too." She thought as she looked at Jupiter. "Actually, I prefer people over gods." She said, throwing pistachios.

Jupiter chuckled and sat next to her on the moist ground. "Actually, I do too."

Hazel smiled at him when he said that. She turned back to the ground to look and see what else she could do to keep herself busy. When she did this, she saw an ant trying to pick himself up and find his ant hill. She used her pinky to help it up and conjured a small cube of sugar for it to carry back home. The ant greatly accepted before heading off.

Jupiter smiled. "The cold weather's not cutting it, huh?" He looked around at all of the thawed trees blooming and the plants recuperating.

Hazel's glow died down a bit. She still glowed, but not as much. She stretched then looked to him. "Not really. I can deal with the cold, but I grow tired of it quickly."

He nodded and turned his attention to another insect she was assisting. "So...how have you been, kid?"

Hazel shrugged, leaning down to get a better angle on the insect. "I'm good." Picking the big up, she looked at him. Now you could tell it was a grasshopper. "I've been better, I mean…" She shook her head unwilling to continue.

Jupiter nodded in understanding. "Have you decided when to talk to her yet?"

Hazel sighed sadly before shaking her head at him. "No. I am so scared. I fear-I fear that it's too late." She held the grasshopper close to her. The insect leaned on her, attempting to comfort the girl.

Jupiter blinked at that before continuing. "It's never too late." He shook his head, looking at the girl as she looked downward. "Huh, you are a special girl, you know that?"

Hazel looked up at him in confusion, so he resumed. "You are nothing like I have ever seen. True, you made some bad calls, but everyone does that and you meant well. You Are very fragile and have been through a lot, but you're still standing. You are shy, then you're brave. You are docile, then fiery. You are as stubborn as a mountain, but as peaceable as a meadow." He thought as he looked up at the sky.

Hazel looked up at him in interest. "You really think that?" She said, putting the grasshopper down.

Jupiter nodded and smiled at her. "What I am trying to say is, you don't find people like that everyday. You have many beautiful qualities that make you who you are." He gestured to the warm park. "Your magic makes you who you are. You may feel like you don't belong or always screw things up, but believe me. That just comes with being a unique snowflake." He looked back at her with a warm smile. "Not to mention, you have a big heart and you are always there for the ones you love. Especially when they make you want to RIP your hair out, you're always there."

Hazel blinked before brightly smiling at him. Her smile was so big that it nearly reached her eyes. "Thank you, Jupiter." She laced her fingers together.

He chuckled before turning to her fully. "Call me dad." He looked at her with a smile afterward.

Hazel looked at him with much confusion. "Dad?" She tilted her head.

Jupiter rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Your twin sister looks like she could be _my_ twin sister!" He exclaimed with humor.

When he said that, Hazel's eyes widened. She saw exactly what he was talking about. It was surprising that she hadn't seen it sooner. "Dad...I have a dad…" She repeated as her eyes watered.

Jupiter opened his arms wide and his smile widened. "Come on. I know you wanna." He chuckled while signaling her over.

She practically jumped in his arms and gave him the tightest hug she could give. Her smile widened. She finally felt the last piece of her puzzle fill. She was content with hugging him so much that she didn't even want to speak in fear that it would ruin the moment.

After a while, Jupiter looked at her with an endearing manner and said, "I should be going now...to check on how the other one is doing." He said, pausing when she wrapped her arms around him tighter. "Princess?"

Hazel smiled even larger at the nickname and hurried her head into his cloak. "Just five more minutes." She said in a pleading way.

Jupiter paused for a minute before resting his chin on her head. He patted her ruby tresses. "Okay. Five more minutes." He agreed. After that, they sat there in the sunny park enjoying the silence and each other's embrace.

…..

Terra could feel herself tremble as she teleported outside of the house. Her sisters remarked that she had gone pale and asked if she had seen a ghost. The goddess, however, knew _exactly _what had caused her to go pale and instilled fear within her. _Zeus...Kill...Us...Hades...Protect...Us… _Her thoughts were slow and drawn out as her heart pounded as fast as a star shooting across the night sky.

The bluenette looked down at her shaky hands and let out a low breath as she leaned on the house for support. _W-What is wrong with me? _She thought to herself, trying to regain control while her breathing sped up.

Never before had she been gripped with such terror, such _fear_, that took over her body and sent her mind into complete chaos. She had always been the one to have peace...but now...she had no control over this.

Terra gripped her head and slammed her eyes shut as she slid down to the ground. She couldn't hear the sounds of the forest anymore, she only heard the pounding of her heart as her thoughts sped up and crashed. _Kill...Protect...Kill...Protect! _The woman grimaced and covered her ears. _Shut up! _She mentally screamed, feeling her body only shake more in response.

The goddess, in pure desperation, began to summon her magic in a heartbeat-like pulse in an attempt to reach someone. She could feel her sisters pulse back and she knew what they were wondering even without hearing them. What's wrong? That's what they wanted to know. _I can't tell them...He'll find them. He'll __**kill **__them. _

Oh how she wanted to scream, to wail for someone to come for her...but she couldn't, not without also alerting Zeus to her position _and _her sisters'. _It's too dangerous. What if he finds us? What if Hades fails? What if __**I **__fail? What if he kills them? What if I am all alone in the end? What if he goes for Heidi? I can't...I can't. There's too many what ifs! _She could sense her magic pulse begin to speed up. _What if he goes after everyone connected to me? What if...he goes after...__**Hazel**__? _

At this very last thought, her magic pulse exploded in a wave that was so massive that it rocketed out of the forest and headed towards the rest of Auradon. Terra gasped at the sudden wave that she had caused and opened her eyes to see it heading for the city. She blinked a few times as tiny black dots began to cloud her vision. "No...No...I need to...stop...it." She barely murmured out the last words before the darkness overtook her and she fell unconscious.

888888888

After the extra five minutes of attention, Hazel asked Jupiter if she could hitch a ride with him. Jupiter honestly didn't mind. He was actually happy and proud that she was no longer hiding away. He was twice as happy that his words made an impact on her.

When they had found their unusual group of friends and family, they rushed over and greeted them like they always did before talking. As for Jupiter, he made sure to stay out of Skadi's line of sight while talking to Elsa.

Jupiter whispered. "I am really racking up the dad points! Hazel and I just had a talk and it went great!" He grinned at her brightly.

Elsa leaned closer with curiosity. "Really!? I can never talk to her without...arguing." She looked down at the city concrete before looking back up at him with a smile.

He shrugged. "Maybe, I could give you some tips." He looked to Hazel and Ara with a loving smile. "She is very layered, so there is a way you have to do things. You have to do it very gently too."

Elsa shook her head at him in disbelief and from being impressed. "Wow. Dad power." She stated, still shaking her head.

Jupiter chuckled leaning in even closer as he whispered. "Even the mother recognizes my powers!? That _has to be bonu_s _points_!" He said and they both chuckled to himself.

Skadi was off to the side, her eyes narrowed while her arms were folded. "What is he _doing_?" She hissed out, frowning at the sight of the Roman god.

Njord looked at them and smirked before looking at her. "It _looks _like they are talking." He said, chuckling quietly.

She regarded him with a deeper frown. "They are _very _close for it to be a simple talk."

Njord shrugged, looking easygoing about the sight. "...Maybe they are closer than you think?"

Her head whipped in his direction. "What?" She asked, her tone turning a bit dangerous before it cleared. "She shouldn't be anywhere near him."

Njord blinked. "Why? Jupiter is one of the friendliest gods on this side of Auradon at the moment." The god tilted his head and smiled. "Would you much rather have one of the Greeks near her?"

"Don't even speak of them." Skadi replied instantly, returning her icy gaze to the two.

Njord chuckled. "I will take that as a no." He said to himself, folding his arms and relaxing.

Ara looked up and tried her best to see what Hazel was talking about. "No. I don't see it. That cloud looks more like a gorilla to me." She shook her head, still looking for the cloud.

Hazel frowned then pointed elsewhere. "No. That one. Right there. It's a dragonfly on a sunflower!" She said, while regaining her smile.

Ara raised an eyebrow while chuckling. "To me, it looks more like a badly drawn lion playing an oboe." She said, prompting Hazel to look at her again with a full expression.

All of a sudden there was a rumble followed by a high shriek and a _massive _blue wave of dense magic. The wave hit at an incredible speed, causing everything in its path to begin floating, even the people. The wave left as soon as it came and continued onto the rest of the city and Auradon in general.

A very dizzy Ara stood and shook her head. "What...on earth...was that?" She looked to her grandparents. "Was that magic?"

Skadi quickly regained her composure and nodded. "It was. A heavily dense form sent out in a wave. I haven't felt any magic that dense in a long time, and that time it came from a goddess of magic."

Ara looked even more confused as Hazel's eyes widened. _"That felt...familiar. Where have I felt that before? Goddess of magic? Wait...oh no…" _Hazel let out a sharp gasp and her head whipped in the direction of the wave. "I will be back. I've got to go." She said, preparing to teleport.

Elsa looked to her in pure concern. "Where are you going?" Then she looked in the direction Hazel was looking at. "Don't tell me you're going towards _that!_"

Hazel, not focused on her mother for once, nodded vigorously. "It's a friend of mine and she might be in trouble. I will explain once I return." With that, she teleported away leaving Elsa confused and a bit frustrated.

Jupiter walked up to Elsa with a smile. "Don't worry about it. She'll be fine. She's stronger than she looks." Elsa smiled at him in thanks, then went back to looking in the distance. He was about to lay a hand on Elsa's shoulder, but caught the icy glare that Skadi was giving him in the distance. He stepped back and nervously smiled as he got chills. _"How does she do that!? Even her stare is frozen!"_

888888888

Hazel inhaled as she reached her destination. At first look, it was a thick wooded area. It was a forest, but it was a forest that she was very familiar with. She looked around the area and began to have anxiety at all of the memories coming back to her. All of the things she'd done and the pain she'd felt.

She didn't know that she would be back. She didn't know that she would be wandering around the same forest, looking for the same house. In the back of her mind, she is actually glad because now she fluently knows her way around. It wasn't her home, but she pretended like it was. Only for a little while.

She searched around the outer parts of the forest first before moving closer inward. On the bright side, there were no longer any signs of magic. There was also no noises that she heard besides her boots crunching the snow beneath her. As she had gotten closer, the house came to view. It was a bit far away, but now she really knew where she was.

She glanced at the house for a whole minute and shook her head. She had a whole other part of the forest to search before she searched the home. That and she really didn't want to be anywhere _near_ that house! All of those thoughts ran into each other Once she heard a dry meow ring through the silent forest.

"Vetiver..?" She called out the name of her old companion with a smile.

A familiar ball of green ran to her, contrasting with the snow. "Vetiver!" She called as she ran to the magical feline. It started to purr once her hand made contact with its rocky body. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing!"

Vetiver leaned on closer to Hazel for warmth. _"I know, but I felt you nearby. I also found something else that was weird. Come on!"_ With that, Vetiver took off in the direction of the home.

Hazel nodded and followed her feline. She slipped and slid every now and then before lining her diamond boots with limestone to keep from slipping. Satisfied with her work, she continued after the feline until they reached the side of the house and a passed out young woman came into view.

Vetiver meowed dryly, pawing the woman. Hazel looked at the woman with confusion. It took her a few seconds to realize who she was before gasping and rushing over. "Vetiver! Go find me a blanket from somewhere...anywhere!" She said, bending down on her hands and knees, checking her over.

Vetiver nodded, before running off into the interior of the house. Meanwhile, Hazel scooped the woman up with her arms and sat her in her lap like a young child. She looked at her with worry due to how pale she was. "Hey, Terra? Terra are you okay?" She tapped her shoulder, trying to rouse the woman awake.

The only response she received from the unconscious bluenette was a soft mumble before Terra's face morphed into one of, what appeared to be, pain.

Hazel frowned at this and began to rock her as if Terra was her child. "What happened?" She asked no one in particular. She looked down at the woman in her lap rubbing her fingers through her hair in a comforting manner. "I've got you. I'm here now. It's okay."

Vetiver finally returned, struggling with the large blanket. Hazel gratefully nodded before taking it and wrapping the woman up in it to the best of her ability. "I've got you." She said one last time before going into thought.

_"Lets see… Where could I smuggle a knocked out Heidi lookalike?"_ She looked around for other people. When she saw no one around she continued to think. _"Ok. Not the school. She looks like Heidi. Definitely not the house. Her sisters are pretty...crazy, so not the workshop. There's only one option left and my family is out enjoying the day sooo…" _She nodded to herself. "Come here, Vetiver."

The cat blinked before smiling and placing a paw on Hazel's back. With that, Hazel smiled and teleported back to her resort room. The first thing she did was lay Terra down on her bed and adjust her blanket. After that, she checked her head to make sure she wasn't too warm. Satisfied with the temperature, she sighed and sat down on the bed near her.

She looked to Vetiver and said, "You can go get comfortable and look around. I'm going to be here for awhile." She twiddled her fingers, glancing from them to Terra.

Vetiver nodded and walked out of the room to explore. She also went to find a comfortable spot to lay down. As for Hazel, she kept her eyes on Terra for a while longer before pulling out her phone to entertain herself. "I'm not leaving your side." She glanced at the sleeping woman before going back to her device.

After about twenty minutes of laying on the bed and watching videos, a knock sounded at her door. Hazel looked up in shock while a bit of fear rose up in her. She took a deep breath before saying, "Who is it?"

"It's mom. Can I come in?" Elsa called from behind the door.

"It's me too!" Her twin said. "I got you a box of those chocolates you like! I didn't eat them all this time!"

Hazel shook her head in amusement at her sister trying to bribe her to open the door. She walked over and opened it before saying, "No need to bribe me, Ara." She looked at the box. "But I will be taking these." She took the box from Ara with a smile.

Ara smiled back before asking, "So...what's up?" She asked referring to her sudden disappearance. Apparently her mother wanted an answer too. So, she stepped aside and gestured to the occupied bed.

Ara looked to the bed and grimaced. She walked over while Elsa came into the room with confusion and concern. "What's Terra doing here?" Ara asked in a concerned manner.

Elsa blinked. "Terra?"

Not minding her mother, Hazel replied. "I believe that wave came from her. When I got there, I didn't see any trouble. She also wasn't conscious." Hazel moved one of Terra's hair strands behind her ear. "She seemed very troubled."

"Can someone explain-" Elsa tried again, but was ignored a second time.

Ara shook her head. "That's not a good sign. Maybe she will tell us when she wakes up?"

Hazel nodded. "That's what I'm hoping. I will ask her then I will tell you if she says anything." She said, looking back to the sleeping woman.

Elsa groaned, catching their attention. "Can someone please explain to me what's going on here?" She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at her two daughters.

Hazel remained silent in shock while Ara took a deep breath. "This is _not_ Heidi. This is one out of three of Heidi's clones." She pointed to Terra and said, "This is Terra. When she is awake, you will be able to tell them apart better, but for now just take our word for it." She turned back to her mother and sighed, "Now, Hazel found her passed out in the snow, we don't know why, and we're waiting for her to wake up."

Elsa blinked before raising an eyebrow. "I assume this is the big secret you were keeping from me?" She looked to Hazel.

Hazel looked down to the ground before saying, "Yes. Please don't be mad. I made a promise…" She said in a pleading manner.

Elsa smiled and shook her head. "No. I'm not mad. In a way, I am pretty proud of the faithful young woman you have become." She glanced at Terra and said, "Besides, she looks like a keeper." She smirked at her daughter.

Ara laughed while Hazel, caught off guard, blushed terribly. "Motheeer!"

Elsa shrugged as her daughter's blush died down. "What? I'm just showing you my approval." She still wore her smirk.

Hazel shook her head. "Thank you, mother." Her and her mother smiled at each other. That caused Ara to smile because for once their talk didn't end up as a disaster.

There was a soft groan from the person on the bed as she shook her head a few times. "No...Not them." She murmured, still quite asleep despite her almost frantic movements.

Ara and Hazel rushed to her aid immediately. Ara signaled Hazel and said, "That looks like a nightmare and a pretty bad one too!"

Hazel nodded while a serious look entered her eyes. "Yeah, it is. We need to wake her up." She said as she began to shake Terra in an attempt to wake her.

Ara repeatedly called her name while ducking from the occasional flailing. "Terra! Terra! ...Terra! Terra, wake up!" She repeated relentlessly.

Terra let out another groan and frowned mid sleep. "No...I'm not letting you kill them." She whispered, groaning as soon as she got the words out.

Ara shook her head. "Geez, she deep in there isn't she?" She let out her own groan. "How are we going to get her up?"

Elsa shrugged and said, "I could always do what I do to wake you up." She folded her arms.

Ara blinked before her eyes widened. "You mean splash ice water on her!? Isn't she suffering enough?" She glanced at the flailing girl.

"Do you want her to keep suffering?" Elsa said forming a glass out of ice that was filled to the brim with cold water.

Hazel backed up a bit. "If this won't wake her up, I don't know what will."

Ara crept over to her sister and chuckled. "A true love's kiss."

Hazel's eyes immediately halved. She pushed her sister away with mild annoyance. However, when Ara tripped on something in the process and fell. Hazel smirked in victory.

While they were doing that, Elsa shook her head at her children before taking a deep breath. She walked up to the panicked girl and angled the water right over her head. Without A second thought, she tilted the ice glass over and spilled all of its contents into the young goddess' face.

The effect was immediate, Terra's eyes flew open as she sat up so fast she quickly let out a soft gasp and held her head. "...W-What?" She breathed out, completely confused as to why she was awoken in such a manner.

Ara waved her hand, removing all of the water from Terra's hair, face, and the bed pillows. Then dispelled it using her magic. "You had a really bad dream, buddy. You alright?"

Terra looked at her hands, eyes blinking a few times as they began to shake. "...That was a dream?" She asked in a small voice, not entirely believing them.

Hazel sat beside her and gave her a warm smile. "Yes. It was just a dream. I found you outside passed out and you've been sleeping for a while now." She said, adjusting the blanket on the goddess.

Terra didn't appear to hear her as she began to tremble again. "It's still going to happen, he's coming. They said so." She said in a hushed voice, eyes locking onto the blanket.

Hazel frowned when she saw this. She turned to her mother and sister and said, "Do you guys mind giving us a minute?"

Ara smiled and nodded while Elsa smirked and walked out of the room. Ara followed shortly after and Hazel sighed. She brought her attention back to the woman. "Terra. What's going on?" She kept the question simple.

Terra looked up, the golden flecks blinking rapidly as she shook her head. "I can't...If I say it he'll find us. He'll find us and all will be over."

Hazel looked at her pleadingly. "Please, Terra. I want to help you. Who is he?" She reached out and grabbed her hands. "Please, what's going on?"

Terra looked at her for a few more seconds before closing her eyes. "I-I was down in Hades' Cave...Heidi ran away and I went after her because she wasn't well. So...I healed her. When I was leaving...Hades and another goddess began talking. The king of the greek pantheon...He's coming. Hecate, the other goddess, she was telling Hades how the king was going after the three...my sisters and I...Hades said the king would have to go through him. T-The goddess said that the other gods are stuck in Olympus and that nothing can stop the king. H-He is serious a-and he is coming…" Terra explained in her shaky voice, stuttering on almost every word she was saying.

Hazel's eyes squinted and obsidian began to replace the royal blue color of her eyes. _"Zeus."_ She spat, half aloud and half to herself. She looked to Terra. "Hades will handle him. I am sure of it."

Terra shook her head. "W-What if he doesn't? What if he manages to get my sisters? What if I am left all alone because he has destroyed everything?" She closed her eyes, beginning to hyperventilate as her body shook even more.

Hazel pulled her into her embrace once more. She held her just like before when she found her in the forest. She began to slowly rock her like a child also. "Calm down, calm down." She moved the stray hairs from her face. "Hades will handle it. I have full faith in him. Even if things fall through, you will never be alone because I am not leaving your side." She said softly, then placed a small kiss on Terra's head.

Terra's breathing began to calm a bit as she sighed. "Hades...He thinks of us as his own. He said that he'll protect us, because of Heidi." She murmured, her eyes still shut.

Hazel blinked before nodding. "That's good. That's _really_ good!" She chuckled a bit. "Now I _know _he won't let anything happen to you. He loves Heidi to death and if he thinks of you as his own...yeah. That's even better!" She smiled at the news.

Terra nodded. "He said he claimed us and that gives him the right to defend us against the king's wrath." She added on, taking a deep breath.

Hazel smiled. "See? You are going to be fine." She looked up at the ceiling in thought. "You just have to lay low until this blows over." She said, holding her tighter.

"My sisters...Heidi...they're all alone." Terra mumbled, looking away for a moment.

Hazel blinked actually forgetting they existed for a moment. "Hmm…" She thought. "I don't know if being together is wise…"

"What do you mean by that?" Terra asked, looking at her questioningly as one of her eyebrows raised.

Hazel glanced at her before looking at a wall. "Zeus is an incredibly pissed off god with incredibly thin patience." She looked down at Terra with concern. "He is _looking _for you guys to be together. If you are, he will find you all and take you guys out in one go."

"Oh." Terra said simply looking down in thought. "I placed a magical lock on the workshop...If Heidi was right when she turned off almost all of the entrances, the king shouldn't be able to sense them. Not when they are in _her _home."

Hazel nodded in relief. "Okay, they are safe for now." She bit her lip as she kept thinking over the information.

"Heidi is asleep in her father's cave, if the king wanted to he could take her out. I have a feeling that barrier means nothing to him." Terra said with a soft sigh.

Hazel closed her eyes and inhaled for a long time before releasing her breath. "Didn't you say Hecate was there?" She asked her.

Terra nodded. "I think she was relaying the information from another goddess named...Hestia. She didn't seem to be doing much when I was down there, but I know she left to get some sort of helmet for Hades." She informed her, looking slightly puzzled by the information.

Hazel blinked in surprise. "Hecate's going to the Underworld to get Hades's Helmet? _The_ Helmet?" She looked to the ground. "He means business. About Heidi, what do you suggest?"

"I don't know...I just don't feel right leaving her there on her own when the king is also looking for her." Terra said, a frown appearing on her face. "The king...was bringing the Master Bolt since he thinks he will have to deal with her."

Hazel sighed as she winced. "And she is in no condition to fight…" She said, looking down in thought.

"She is very weak. I _think _that is another reason why Hades is coming out to face his brother. He has a motive, her time in the Underworld...He said that the king is abusing his power and needs to be taught a lesson once and for all." Terra's eyes narrowed as she remembered the words.

Hazel nodded, looking up with multicolored eyes. "I will take you to her." She stated plainly.

Terra looked at her in surprise. "You will?"

Hazel nodded simply. "Yes, I am and I'm still not leaving you either." She said with determination.

Terra let out a sigh of relief and tilted her head up. "Thank you…" She breathed, taking a calming breath as she closed her eyes.

Hazel looked down at her with golden eyes. "Your welcome. For you, it's nothing." She said, looking down at her fondly.

The goddess smiled softly in return before a thoughtful look crossed her face. "We need something to disrupt our signals, our "soul signals", the king has probably noticed us since you uttered his name. I doubt he is paying me any notice for the most part as I don't feel that different from Heidi." She explained, looking at her hands for a moment.

Hazel blinked before shrugging. "Okay. Do you have any ideas?" She said, making mental preparations to leave.

Terra nodded. "I've done it for my sisters before when they've gotten too close to greek territory. It's just a simple cloak you wear and none of the gods can find you...It's like you disappear off the face of the earth." She said, closing her eyes in thought.

Hazel smiled. "Okay. Yeah...I can work with that. We need to hurry, though. Something tells me we don't have that much time." She said, determination entering her eyes again.

Terra smiled at her before pushing the blankets off her and stretching a bit before standing up. She summoned her magic to her hands before quickly creating two long black cloaks out of thin air. She easily magiced hers on and handed the other one to Hazel. "Here."

Not familiar with cloaks, Hazel blinked before putting it on. She nearly drowned in it before she finally put it on right. She nervously chuckled and said, "Okay, I'm good."

Terra chuckled as she tucked the hood over her head. "Sorry, I forgot how big they are. If I made them any smaller they'd let a little "soul signal" leak out. My sisters whined more, kept mentioning how ugly they were, so you are doing _much _better." She said in a joking manner before reaching into her dress pocket and pulling out the remote.

Hazel raised up her good so she could see Terra. That revealed Hazel's smile. "When it comes to staying alive, beggars can't be choosers." She glanced around her room and said, "I will send my sister a telepathic message to tell her everything. For now, we have to go." She walked over to grab the chocolates that Ara gave her. "Don't judge…"

Terra shrugged at the sight before pausing, an odd look appearing on her face. "Huh...I could have sworn I felt something. Something...big."

Hazel blinked. "You felt something? What could that have been?" She tilted her head.

Terra shook her head. "It felt like...like a "boom!" just an explosion of magic and power. It kind of reminded me how I sensed Hades earlier." She said in clear confusion.

Hazel's eyes squinted in confusion. "_Really?_ Hm." She looked around rapidly. "Another reason we should get moving, I guess." She said with worry.

Terra nodded. "If that _was _the king...then Hades will also be out and then we'll have two feuding brothers arguing over our heads." She said, beginning towards the doorway.

Hazel nodded, heading to the doorway and focusing on the fastest way to get to the isle. "Let's hurry so we won't be seen, hm?" She offered her a confident smile.

Terra smiled back. "Right. We need to get moving, especially with those two in mind." She said, referring to the two gods.

Hazel's smile fell for a moment before looking up at Terra. After that, she shook it off and kept moving, _"I'll make sure she's okay even if I have to protect her myself."_ She smiled to her and said, "After you." As she held open the room door for her.

"Thank you." Terra said with a wide smile, exiting the room before taking a deep breath.


	43. Attack From Mount Olympus

Terra rushed out, a deep frown on her face as she looked up at the sky. "He could be here at any moment." She muttered, absentmindedly holding the door for her companion.

Hazel peeked out of the door, looking both ways before nodding to herself. She motioned for Terra to follow her as she jogged through the city. "Come on. We have no time to lose." She turned to her before motioning her head in the direction they needed to go.

Terra nodded, her eyes locked onto the clouds as they narrowed. She finally looked down at her and shook her head. "Whatever you do, _don't _say the king's name. Call him whatever you want, even insults, just _don't _use his name. He can hear that thing across the world." She advised the girl, biting her lip as she thought.

Hazel nodded keeping focused on her current path. "I won't say his name again, okay?" She said in a reassuring manner. She glanced back at her, offering a small smile.

Terra sighed in relief and nodded. "Thank you...I just can't shake this _feeling_ that he is close." She said in mild confusion.

Hazel raised her eyebrow. "Really?" She looked down. "Maybe we should go faster…" She picked up her pace.

Terra's eyes narrowed and she looked ahead. "Good idea-"

All of a sudden there was a loud "boom!" followed by the rumbling of thunder as the wind picked up. With it, the snow clouds began blowing away as dark storm clouds replaced them, bright blue lightning shooting about wildly in a magnificent display. The clouds being so thick that they blanketed the land in a shroud of darkness. The temperature begin to rise while the winds howled, warning the kingdom of their master who was quickly approaching.

Hazel jumped at the sudden change of weather and loud noises. "Oh boy...let's get out of here. Now!" She said, hurrying even more.

Terra's eyes widened as she saw the color of the lightning flashing about. "I knew it...He's almost here." She said, her voice growing quiet as the thunder rumbled even louder at her words.

Hazel stopped on a whim. "Terra?" She called as she looked around for her. She saw her back where they were before seemingly stuck in her thoughts. "No no no! We don't have time for this!" She mumbled to herself.

She ran all the way back to her and grabbed her hand. She tugged at the woman. "Terra! We have to go!"

Terra shook her head. "If we run right now he'll spot us. The wind, it'll blow off the hoods. Those storm clouds are a warning…" She mumbled, taking a deep breath as she searched the clouds for something.

Hazel looked around frantically before asking, "Then what do you suggest we do? Stay here and get caught?" Slight panic in her voice had shown through.

Terra was about to respond when she heard the call of a bird, clearly a _second _warning of just _who _was following it. The large golden eagle glowed against the darkened clouds, bringing with it countless more lightning as it effortlessly dodged the bolts. The bird quickly landed on top of a building and let out another call before bowing its head.

The goddess shook her head again before looking around. "That was our second warning." She stated, her eyes landing on a dark alleyway off to the side. "There." She said, promptly pulling the girl to follow her into the shadowy area.

Hazel did not protest when she was pulled into the dark space. It made her feel uncomfortable, but it was better than being out in the open! She breathed heavily, turning her head and keeping silent.

Terra glanced down at her. "The eagle belongs to the king. We should be safer within the shadows, as soon as Hades comes out he'll sense us." She informed her, before looking back up at the sky.

Hazel nodded. Looking around and trying to keep her mind off of the shadows. "Okay." She whispered. She also began to reroute her plans.

Terra watched for a moment more before holding up a hand. "...He's almost here. I can feel it." She breathed, watching as the lightning strikes became more erratic.

Hazel looked up at her with surprisingly calm eyes. "I know. Be calm and wait for an opening." She said, keeping herself very still.

Terra looked at her before tugging on her hood so that it covered her eyes a bit more. "...Okay." She mumbled out, returning her gaze to the heavens.

The thunder boomed in an ominous rhythm, almost like that of a drum sending out its own warning, and final one at that, to anyone who might be listening. At last, the cause of all this strange phenomenon came thundering in atop a massive golden chariot pulled by four horses made completely out of wind. Each horse was tinted a different hue, the two in the back being tinted red and yellow while the two up front were a dull green and blue. Their eyes glowed menacingly as they let each let out a shrieking whinny that caused the wind to speed up.

Terra let out a quiet gasp and inched away from the sight. She placed her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stay silent, though it seemed to not be working that well as she was trying not to let out muffled whimpers.

Hazel, who glared at the sight, looked to her with sympathetic eyes. Hazel went over to her and wrapped her in an embrace. "Shhhh...it's okay. He doesn't know we're here." She kept her eyes up above.

The god piloting the large chariot was none other than Zeus. At an incredible height of ten feet tall, the King of the Greek gods towered over, seemingly, the entire city as his electric blue eyes glowed in the darkness he had created with his arrival. Electricity seemed to buzz around him while his long black hair blew in the wind. The air grew dense with magic and power at his very presence as the sky appeared to obey his every thought.

Zeus looked over the city in slight annoyance, shaking his head when he didn't sense who he was looking for _or _the clones. _How dare she hide from me. _He thought, frowning deeply at the fact that his niece would go as far to hide once more. _Especially _when she _knew _that she had committed a crime.

His eyes flickered up as the lighting shot around him at his change in mood. **"Heidiana...come out now or all of Auradon shall pay!" **His voice boomed with the thunder, the wind whipping and carrying the threat all across the land.

Terra practically squeaked at the name he had just said, her eyes seeming to shrink while her body gained a noticeable tremor to it. Still, having her hand over lips, she could only shake her head.

Hazel continued to watch him and attempt to pat Terra up at the same time. "Shhhh…" She said in a hushed whisper, still watching silently.

Then, out of nowhere, there was a dry chuckle as a portal opened, causing Zeus turning his head in the direction of the sound, his eyes widened at the sight of who was staring back at him. **"Hades?" **

All at once, Terra froze while her eyes widened, slowly removing her hand from her mouth as she gaped. "He really came…" She whispered, eyes shaking at the sight of the god who had just entered the scene.

Hazel's face slowly grew a smile when Hades showed himself. She pumped her fist in the air in silent victory. Step one of her new plan is complete. "Yes!" She whispered. "Now we just wait for the perfect moment."

Hades looked at Zeus with a relaxed expression. He was in his own pitch black chariot that was decorated with skulls and countless images of tortured souls etched into the object. Four horses made out of shadows with glowing red eyes were pulling the fearsome looking chariot. The god himself was still in his normal outfit, though there seemed to be small additions of iron armor attached to the clothes. The armor gave off a terror-inducing feeling when looked at and appeared to be glowing purple.

The blue-haired god gave him a lazy finger wave and chuckled once more. "Sorry, Heidi is out of commission for the day, as her father I find that I am the _perfect _stand in to hear what you are yapping about this time." He said calmly, playing with a bone that had been in the chariot.

Zeus stared at him in confusion. **"How are you **_**free**_**?"**

Hades grinned as he floated the bone around. "Oh, it was nothing. Do you remember when I was pulled out of the Underworld? You said something along the lines of..."If you are _truly _a god then you will simply free yourself from those mortals!" The god said in a mocking way before chuckling. "I freed myself, _little _brother, and I've come to kick your ass."

Zeus frowned deeply as soon as he heard that. Unleashing the Master Bolt from its container, he quickly summoned countless white-hot lightning bolts that rocketed _straight _towards Hades.

Hades, with the most bored look possible, waved his hand and created a dense shield made out of shadows and watched with halved eyes as the bolts bounced off and went into the sky, clearing the clouds as they exploded. The god looked down at Zeus and slowly blinked as if he wasn't even bothered by such a sight. "Seriously? The first thing you do is throw lightning at me?" He let out a scoff and folded his arms. "_Wowee_, Zeusy is _sooooo_ predictable." His voice was in a baby tone that seemed natural to him. The blue haired man rolled his eyes. "C'mon, don't tell me that's _all _you've got. If it is, well, I just feel sorry for you." He chuckled and lit the bone on fire, _black _fire.

"**Hades, stop this nonsense at once. If you are out you **_**must **_**know what your daughter has done." **Zeus regarded the other god with a look of anger.

Hades rolled his eyes and twirled the bone in the air a few times, his easygoing smile slowly disappearing with each rotation. "Oh, you mean the part where she cloned herself and made them goddesses or the part where she hid them? Neither violate divine law might I add. She merely hid them because she was fearful of _you_, brother. If she had nothing to fear she may have not done that." His eyes glowed for a moment before they dimmed. "Y'know, I have _quite _a few reasons to want to kick your ass. Heidi's unfair sentencing, your treatment of her, you allowing us to be taken by Beasty and the Beauty, and the cherry on top of the bullshit sundae...You trying to kill three innocent girls."

"**You have no business with them, Hades. They are your daughters mistake that she hasn't bothered to handle herself." **Zeus stated, looking down at the Master Bolt in his hand. **"It is harming her. You know that, don't you Hades?"**

Hades kept his cold expression up, not appearing swayed by Zeus's words. "My daughter would much rather live in agony then allow them to die at your hand. She is far more powerful than you believe, brother, and I _know _she can come back from this. I know my daughter...You know nothing. The only thing you will ever care about is yourself, and no amount of time could change that."

The god lifted his hand and summoned hundreds of black fire covered bones. "As for the triplets? They became my business when I said they were mine. If they aren't my daughters...then they are most definitely my granddaughters. And guess what Zeusy?" He let out a dark chuckle and bent down before picking up something. "Unlike _you_...I will _always _be there for my children and grandchildren, I will fight any foe that stands in my way no matter the size or power." The object quickly began changing until it was the single most terrifying helmet anybody had seen. Hades slipped it on and smirked. **"You are nothing to me, Zeus. You never will be. You lost me as a brother the day you disrespected my daughter and threw her to her death." **His voice became warped and demonic sounding as shadows began surrounding his chariot. The bones became jagged spikes and floated around the god as a dense energy poured out into the air, the terror-inducing properties blanketing the land. **"Now...Zeus, I believe I do have business with them." **

Zeus flinched at the sight of the helmet, and immediately raised the Master Bolt into the air. **"If this is what you wish, Hades, then I will fight you. Know that when you are defeated that they all shall perish." **He announced as white-hot lightning began shooting across the sky.

The shadows swirled around Hades before quickly forming into a dense shield. The lightning bounced off as soon as it hit and was launched like before and exploded in a loud "boom!" Hades let out a low laugh and pulled out his ember. **"Me? Defeated? Why, Zeus, I'll have you know I have been preparing for this day ever since you told your **_**stupid **_**son to leave me in the Styx. While you have been sitting on that throne ranting and raving...I have only grown more powerful. See this Ember? I was inspired by one of my daughter's abilities and now it can steal others life force, magic, soul…" **His smirk widened as he tossed it up. **"...Divine power."**

"**You couldn't possibly have created a weapon that could steal that!" **Zeus exclaimed, firing several more bolts at him.

The shield once again deflected them and Hades shook his head in amusement. **"Not normally, no, and it certainly took awhile for me to get it **_**just **_**right. It can steal the first three, but I haven't tried it out on a god yet." **His smirk turned deadly as his eyes glowed. **"You stole six years of her life away...I find it only right to do the same. Then...I'll just give her the divine power **_**I **_**stole from you to her. Consider this a light punishment, Zeus, what I **_**really **_**want to do would require countless years down in Hell and we would have **_**quite **_**the amount of time...**_**alone**_**." **He let out one last dark chuckle before the shadows engulfed him and his chariot.

Zeus let out a grumble as he reluctantly backed away. He _knew _what Hades was doing and it wasn't good. _He's completely invisible. _The god instinctively turned around and sent several lightning bolts, causing them to collide with a blue beam that resulted in an explosion. His eyes narrowed and he raised the Master Bolt up before the lightning began to shoot around him in a protective manner.

Hades laughed when he noticed this, the sound echoing in a menacing tone. **"I can sense your fear, Zeus. You know you aren't going to win and you are **_**stalling**_**. Isn't it unfortunate that you locked all the other gods up?" **The god let out a mocking gasp. **"Oh, **_**wait! **_**You locked them up because they agree with me, the rational one. How many votes did you get in your favor? Two? Ah, Ares and Demeter, one likes the blood of babies and the other one just hates my guts. I admire your **_**sheer **_**stupidity, it is a rarity even among mortals." **As he said this, a second blue beam shot out, hitting the lightning shield and causing it to explode. Hades chuckled and fired yet another beam. **"Let it be known, Zeus, I didn't come prepared to fight you. I came prepared to annihilate you and watch you burn with the world watching."**

Zeus quickly deflected the beam as it continued to fire at him. **"You are too cocky, Hades! There is no way you will ever-"**

Hades' loud laugh cut him off as the invisible god sent a bone spike at him, managing to draw a bit of golden blood as it nicked Zeus' neck. **"Yeah, yeah, shut up already. I'm ready to end this, Zeus. Not only for me, but for every person you abandoned, neglected, abused and destroyed. I'm here for **_**everything**_**. Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen...Game on." **

Hazel blinked before turning to the woman still in her embrace. "We need to go." She stated simply.

Terra slowly nodded as she saw the scene slowly descend into chaos, explosions booming at every other second while the two fought. "...He's keeping him busy."

Hazel nodded, releasing the woman, and grabbing her hand. "Exactly. That's why we need to go now." She turned to her fully. "Don't stop until we reach the barrier, got it?"

Terra took a deep breath before nodding. "Got it." She said in a hushed voice, glancing up at the bright explosions.

Hazel nodded, her face becoming one of determination. She took a deep breath of her own. "Okay...let's do this." She tightened her grip on Terra's hand before blasting out of the alley way.

Terra easily matched her pace, her free hand keeping her hood on securely while she looked up occasionally at the battle above her. The woman shook her head and tried her best to ignore the sight, knowing that it would probably only end up getting her in trouble.

Hazel, on the other hand, had no trouble focusing on the task at hand. Every now and then she would look up to magically divert incoming debris, but other than that she was completely focused. She rapidly changed direction when needed. Another thing she did do was glance back at Terra every once in a few seconds to see how she was holding up. Once she saw she was fine, she'd keep leading them and tightened her grip as she ran.

Despite the fact that Terra _knew _they were getting closer, her eyes couldn't help but attach themselves to every single attack and explosion booming above her. Something about it didn't sit right with her, but she shook the feeling away. Hades was...Hades, and if anyone could be distracting enough, from what she learned at least, it was him.

"Terra!" Hazel said to the woman being pulled. "Keep up with me! You almost ran into at least five things so far!" Hazel yelled in concern over the explosions.

"I can't help it! I need to keep an eye on _him_." Terra called back, looking back down at the road as she shook her head.

Hazel glanced back at her before looking at the path. Thankfully she looked back when she did because they nearly ran into something else that fell in their way. Hazel skidded to a stop before changing direction again. "Jump on my back!" She said to her with confidence.

Terra blinked at her in confusion. "What? Are you sure?"

Hazel nodded without hesitation. "Yeah. I have advanced strength. You know, it's all apart of the earth magic." She pivoted and scattered around before continuing. "I just don't use it much. Hurry! Still running out of time here!"

Terra looked at her for a few more seconds before sighing in defeat and doing as the girl said. She took a few seconds to get secured before she shook her head and returned her gaze to the sky.

Hazel smiled before returning her gaze to the path ahead. At least she didn't feel like a train anymore and can move about faster. She even took the time to jump over obstacles instead of running around them. That alone saved plenty of time. "You good!?" She called over all of the noise.

"Y-Yeah!" Terra called back, blinking at all the bright flashes of light before looking at the ground.

Hazel nodded at this. That's when she returned her gaze to find that they were almost to where the bridge should be. Hazel's eyes squinted as she bent down and leaned their body weight forward. With steady legs and an increased pace, Hazel used this shift in gravity to her advantage. She kept her arms behind her as she continued to zoom forward. "We're almost there! Get the key ready!" She said without looking at the woman.

Terra quickly summoned the key to her hand as she took her eyes off the sky. "Got it!"

Still focused on keeping up her speed, she spoke, "Good! Press the button in twenty seconds. No later, got it?"

"Okay." Terra said with a nod, looking down at the button in her hand.

Hazel released a ragged breath, but continued even though her body began to protest. "Starting...now!" She sped up despite her body's pleas. Her eyes focused on the bridge point.

Terra stared down at the button as she mentally began to count. She tuned out the sounds and continued counting, her finger slowly inching towards the button. As soon as she hit nineteen, she quickly looked up and pressed the button exactly a second later, summoning the bridge almost immediately.

It proved to be perfect timing. When Terra pressed the button, less than a second later Hazel ran across the bridge full speed. She did not plan on stopping anytime soon as she bombed through the bridge. When she saw the isle up ahead she smiled. "We just might make it!" She exclaimed despite her lack of breath.

Terra was about to respond when she paused. The explosions had stopped only a mere second before and an eerie silence rang. She quickly looked and her eyes widened at what she saw. "Oh my god." She said, gaping at the sight.

High in the sky, instead of continuing to argue and fight with Hades...Zeus was _looking _at them. Like dead on, not at the bridge, at _them_. The god smirked and raised the Master Bolt. **"Found you."**

Terra gasped and closed her eyes, throwing up a massive shield. "Crap, crap, ugh, shit." She said so quickly it ended up coming out blended together, looking down at Hazel. "This...might not end well…" She said slowly, eyes locking back onto the Bolt.

Hazel released a gasp of her own before closing her eyes. She did not think to answer the goddess right now. The only thing she repeated to herself was, "Don't stop...don't stop...don't stop...don't stop…" She shook her head, fighting herself to go faster.

Zeus chuckled when he saw this and, much to the absolute terror of the goddess, fired off countless white-hot lightning bolts at them.

Terra grimaced and closed her eyes, silently praying that her shield would hold up. She counted down the seconds and took a deep breath...until nothing happened. The woman's eyes flew open and she blinked before finally seeing just _who_ had stopped it.

Standing there was a _furious_ looking Hades who had taken off the helmet, or so she thought. The god had stopped the bolts with a shadow shield before he promptly launched them back into the air. "Oh, now you are _getting __**it!**_" He yelled before vanishing again as the explosions quickly resumed and the air was filled with chaos once more.

"...H-Hades stopped it." Terra said in a dumbfounded manner.

Thankful that they are still alive, Hazel called, "The barrier!" She said, referring to the button Terra had.

Terra blinked down at it and quickly pressed the button again. "G-Got it!"

Hazel threw herself through the opening as soon as she had the chance. She landed on the ground sliding a bit, but was relieved to make it. "Ughh…" She groaned, her body finally catching up with her.

Terra quickly stood up and looked at her in concern. "Do you want me to heal you?" She asked uncertainty, still a bit shaken from the close call only moments earlier.

Hazel looked at her tiredly before chuckling. "Heh, usually I do all of the healing." She rolled over, looking at her. "Yes, please." She gave her a smile.

Terra nodded and got to her knees before gently placing her hand on the girl's forehead before summoning her magic. It only took her a few seconds before she smiled and stood back up. "There…" She said, shaking off the excess magic dust that had gathered on her hands.

Hazel sighed and stood herself. "Much better. Thank you." Then she looked around. "See? Told you we'd make it." She said, following Terra to the cave.

Terra looked down at the ground as she walked. "If Hades weren't there…" She shook her head and chuckled. "...I suddenly feel like I owe him something."

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "I mean...you could try to pay him back, but I think having you as a daughter if enough." She said with a shrug.

"Probably...Besides, judging on how much money Heidi has, I think Hades has just as much." Terra replied, chuckling at the thought.

Hazel chuckled, nodding. "I know that's what I thought when that question spun around my mind." She shook her head, looking at her companion. "I am just thankful we are still alive…"

"Same...We _should _be safe in Hades' Cave. I think there's that goddess still in there and Hades seemed pretty...angry that the king had even aimed towards us. Not only because of me...but because he would have also hit the Isle." Terra said, pursing her lips in thought.

Hazel nodded. "Yeah. Heidi...and a ton of other people are here." She shook her head at the thought. "That would have been just...wrong."

Terra's eyes narrowed. "I don't know if he had a certain reason in mind, only Heidi would know that side of him, but he definitely had a motive...and it wasn't just me." She said, looking up as they turned into the alleyway with all the "GO AWAY!" signs.

Hazel chuckled, eyeing all of the "GO AWAY" signs with humor. "Well I know it wasn't because of me. I am popular for being a pest when it comes to Heidi." She looked around for a moment. "I wouldn't be surprised if Hades already knows about me." She said as a frown grew on her face.

Terra sighed as they reached the gate. She stopped and looked down at her. "He...knows, but not enough to do anything. I don't think he wants to do anything until he has the full story on his hands...and the only thing on his hands right now is clearly his brother." She told her, pushing open the gate.

Hazel looked to her with saddened grey then looked to the gate. "Well...that's nice...temporary good news. All it takes is for Heidi to point me out and I'm done for." She looked to the ground while walking.

Terra looked at the blue flame lit torches with a small frown. "In her current condition...I'd be surprised if Heidi even recognized me as her clone...Aside from the fact that we are exactly the same in almost every way physically. There isn't a _lot _left and I'm not sure how she'll react." She said in thought, turning and beginning towards the mineshaft.

Hazel shrugged, still following and looking to the ground. She kept her frown. Her eyes only deepened, turning from a grey to deep silver color. She decided to remain silent as she now kept her focus on her swirling thoughts.

As they entered the mineshaft, Terra placed a hand on the wall. _Not gonna slip this time_. She thought, grimacing at the memory of her crashing in last time. _And I can't believe they acted so naturally about it! _

Hazel tilted her head before copying her companion. She placed a hand on the wall and continued into the room with a blank expression.

After a minute or so of silence, they reached the bottom and entered the massive room. Terra looked around and smiled at the familiar sight...until she spotted something _strange_. She blinked a few times and tilted her head. "Uh...Hecate was it? Why do you have a flat screen TV floating in the middle of the room?"

Hecate looked up and grinned. "Ah, it's you!" She looked at Hazel and her grin widened. "And you as well!" She allowed the remote to float as she sat up. Looking at the TV, she chuckled. "What can I say, I needed to catch up on this show I was watching back at Heidi's. Turns out they got no TV access here so I just summoned one in!" She gestured to the TV, prompting Terra to look at her in confusion.

Hazel chuckled, looking at the TV. "Of course you did." She placed her hands on her hips. "Hello to you too, Hecate." She smirked at the goddess.

Hecate gave them both a wave before standing up and walking over to them. "So, what are you two doing here? They are having _quite _the show out there." She said with a grin, chuckling at the mention of the two gods.

Hazel pulled back her hood before looking at the goddess. "We are here to take cover and for Heidi's sake." She said, gesturing to Terra.

"Oh, right." Terra nodded as she threw off her hood. "I was really concerned about her since she is…" She trailed off and looked at the unconscious woman on the couch. "...like _that_."

Hecate nodded and placed a hand on her hip. "She's been out since I got here, pretty sound sleeper might I add. Before Hades left, he dropped one of those stress balls on her head and she didn't even budge." She summoned one to her hand before floating over to Heidi. "Watch." She allowed the levitation to fall and in turn caused the ball to hit the slumbering woman on the head before it bounced off and rolled elsewhere. Heidi didn't do much, aside from snore, and Hecate shook her head. "See what I mean? And I've been doing that on the commercial breaks!"

With a raised eyebrow, Hazel watched the sleeping woman. "I see you point...wait, you've been throwing stress balls at her during commercial breaks?" She asked with complete confusion.

Hecate shrugged, not appearing to notice the issue. "What? Hades and her throw them at each other all the time and, man, do they have _great _throws. If those could do damage, I'm sure one of them would have a messed up nose by now."

Hazel slowly stared at the goddess before shaking her head. She washed her hands with the matter. "Well, we might be here for a while so I'm going to find somewhere to sit."

Terra nodded in agreement before pausing. She blinked and looked down before waving her hand and summoning two magical chairs. "There we go." She said with a smile.

Hecate leaned over with a raised eyebrow. "Did you copy my spell?" She asked, trying to get a better look without actually moving closer.

Terra shrugged and tilted her head. "Not...exactly, but I got the idea from you." She admitted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Hecate stared at her for a moment before grinning widely. "You are already so much better than Heidi on the magic front." She summoned a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Give me a ring and we'll discuss it." She said before teleporting over to her chair and resuming her show.

Terra blinked owlishly at the woman. "She is...something, alright." She said slowly, shaking her head at the goddess.

Hazel, who was putting her chair to use, chuckled. "Yep, she sure is. Apparently, she is also a family friend." She said, shrugging.

"Huh." Terra said, taking a seat before looking at the number on the paper.

Hecate looked at her and smirked. "Don't worry, you can call me no matter the realm!" She said, almost as if she had been watching Terra _until _she had looked at the paper.

Terra's eyebrows flew up. "It's like she knows…" She mumbled in disbelief.

Hazel chuckled at Terra's reactions. "She's Hecate. Of course she knows." She said in a laid back manner.

"That is...kind of freaky, actually." Terra said, storing the number away in a magical purse she created.

Hazel smiled at that. "I didn't say it wasn't." She smirked before reaching for a pouch strapped to her hip. She loosened the drawstring, the interior revealing an array of chocolates. "Ha, ha! They're okay!" She exclaimed, happy they weren't crumbled.

Terra blinked as she summoned her magical tablet to her hands. "You brought chocolate?" She asked in curiosity.

Hazel looked to the side and gave her an embarrassed smile. "Umm...yes? I need my comfort foods every now and then…" She unhooked the pouch and brought it into her lap.

Terra smiled and chuckled. "No worries, I was just wondering." She said before looking back at the tablet as she began typing in something.

Hazel smiled at her, holding up the pouch. "You want one?" She said, taking one for herself.

Terra looked up and stopped for a moment before levitating one out and into her hands. She chuckled and looked at her. "Thank you."

Hazel shook her head at the goddess. "No problem." After about five minutes of deep thought and silence, Hazel glanced at Terra, her eyes changing multiple hues. "Terra? Can I ask you something?" Her eyes darting from the goddess to the floor.

Terra looked up from what she was doing and looked at her questioningly. "Sure." She caused the tablet to disappear and laced her fingers together.

Hazel blinked before taking a deep breath and gathering her courage. "Great, thanks. Um...do you..? Are you..?" She shook her head, trying to word this correctly, but it proved to be challenging. "Is there...do you like anyone?" She finally got out.

Terra blinked and tilted her head. "_Like _anyone? I mean I like my sisters, Heidi, you, my friends, and now Hades." She answered in thought.

Hazel blinked before nodding. "Not...exactly what I meant." She looked to the side when she asked, "I mean...do you..._like_ like anyone?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Terra asked, looking completely clueless at the term.

Hazel inhaled. Of course she saw this coming. Terra even said herself that she was not good with romance. "Do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?" She asked simply.

Terra looked even more confused and before she could ask what the girl meant, there was a nervous laugh that cut her off. The bluenette turned to see Hecate looking rather sheepish about something.

"So...You guys remember how I was throwing the balls at her during the commercials?" Hecate asked before slowly looking away. "It...actually got her this time." She pointed and sure enough, Heidi was looking around through almost closed eyes.

Hazel looked at the nearly awake Heidi before looking at Hecate with the halfest eyes. "Hecate!" Hazel said in a scolding way.

Hecate simply held up her hands in innocence before retreating back to her seat. Heidi, on the other hand, looked towards them before tilting her head. "Hey…" She began looking at the two, her lips pursing as she folded her arms.

Hazel looked around for anyone else she could be talking to before looking back at the sleepy goddess. "Um...hi?" She cautiously waved.

Heidi continued staring at them before her gaze shifted onto Terra. "Hey you…" Terra blinked and pointed at herself, causing Heidi to nod as her eyes narrowed even more. "Why...do you..._have _my _face?_"

Terra paused and tilted her head as she heard Hecate almost choke on something before breaking into a fit of laughter. "I...You have no idea, do you?" She asked, nodding when she received no response. "Knew it."

Hazel sighed and looked at Heidi with halved eyes. She assumed that Heidi was too tired to be a threat right now _and_ too tired to carry a conversation. So, Hazel pretended she wasn't there. "Terra, do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend? Person you are dating?" She clarified desperate for an answer.

Terra looked back at her and slowly shook her head. "I...have no idea what you are talking about."

Abruptly, Heidi pounded her fist into the armrest. "You steal my face and you don't even know what dating is?!" She sleepily yelled, leaning on the armrest with a suspicious look. "You are no good at this, copycat."

Hazel blinked. She was with Heidi on this one. "Y-you don't know what dating is?" It felt weird coming out of her mouth.

"Not...really. I mean I've heard the word, but I don't know what it is." Terra said, looking between the two in confusion.

Heidi let out a huff and sat up. "How can you _not_ know? Even people who hate other people know what dating is...look at my dad, copycat. He's a guy who puts tens of go away signs and he still has three kids." She said, shaking her head while yawning.

Hazel blinked. _"I guess I am going to have to be very specific. At least I know she's single. Yes!" _She thought to herself before speaking. "Umm...you find someone you're attracted to emotionally, if you like the person you find you date and spend time with them, if you feel like you can spend the rest of your life with them you get married, and it's all based on love... Romantic love." She said, remembering that she had to be specific.

By the end of the explanation, Terra looked...even more confused?

As soon as the other bluenette saw this, she let out a loud groan and shook her head. "You...You are one of _those _aren't you? Not incapable of love, but _stupid _about it. Agh, how dare a love stupid person take my face." She stared at her with a scowl.

"Uh…" Terra only managed out before Heidi pointed at her.

"No, "Uhhh…" just listen. C'mon...Even the dumbest knows this stuff. Y'know, you feel happy when you are around someone? You get all stuttery and you turn into a mess? You feel the _butterflies?_ You have to know about the butterflies!" Heidi was practically ready to jump her if she wasn't so tired.

Terra held up a finger and slowly shook her head, causing Heidi to gape and look at her with wide eyes.

"You...Oh, you are bad. You are terribly dense." Heidi managed out before yawning and reaching for a nearby blanket.

Hazel gave her a small smile. "The "butterflies" is a nickname for the warm, fluffy, fluttery feeling you get when you are near and think about that special person. It also causes you to blush from time to time. Ever had anything like that?" She asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Um…" Terra paused, trying to ignore the Heidi that looked ready to pounce. "...A few times as of late."

Hazel's eyes widened as if she was expecting Terra to just sit there confused again. "Really?" She asked, sitting up once again.

Terra looked cautiously at her, glancing at Heidi who was practically asking the same question through a stare. "Yes?" She said, though it came out as more of a question.

Hazel tilted her head before asking, "So, you _like_ like someone." she hummed before going into her thoughts. "What does it feel like to be...around this person?" She wanted to make sure Terra liked someone before assuming things.

Terra looked away and twiddled her fingers. "Well…" She trailed off, almost as if she couldn't think of the right words to say.

Heidi took this as her cue and shook her head. "Hey!" She caught the other bluenette's attention and grinned sleepily. "For one...you are fidgety. For two…" She tilted her head as if she was listening to something. "Your pulse sped up. For three...The eyes are also sped up. For four, heh, your ears are _red_! C'mon, it just took me one look and I got you all figured out!"

Terra stared at her in shock. "How did you…"

"I...have a talent...I'm a love _professional_. I can tell every _little _sign." Heidi said in a bragging manner as she cuddled up to her blanket.

Hazel fully perked up at this, tilting her head the other way. "So you _do_ have someone you like?" She asked with excitement and worry.

"I..I.." Terra was once again at a loss for words, her cheeks going red as she looked away.

Heidi laughed at the sight. "Oh _yes _she _dooooes!_ Look at her, she's obviously thinking of them _right _now, or they are around here. And I _know _it's not me, you stole my face and it'd be _pretty _weird if it was me. Anyway, she is a mess because she can't talk around them." The goddess said, her head sticking out of the blanket as she peered at the TV. "Hey, turn it on cartoons or something!"

Hazel's eyebrows furrowed before she smiled. "Is your beloved far away...or close by?" She turned to the blushing goddess. Her eyes glittering with expectation and green with excitement.

"U-Uh...C-Clo…" Terra's was now beyond stuttering and into full mess mode.

Heidi, however, seemed to understand her perfectly as she smirked. "Close by."

Hazel nodded and bit her lip. "Have you guys always been friends or have you met them recently?" She asked while wiping the imaginary dust from her cloak.

"Ah...W-Welll…" Terra ended it with a squeak and looked towards a sleepy Heidi. "H-Help?"

Heidi's head turned in a lazy manner. "Recent. Also, she is the biggest mess I have ever seen, can't even talk without a translator."

Hazel looked to Heidi then back towards Terra. _"Yeah...I'm losing her fast. I can probably get one more question in, but after that it may be a ton of squeaks. All ber answers fit me, but I have been badly hurt before. I just need to slow down and ask a question that would make it obvious to me without her flipping out." _She took time to think. She looked away from her, careful to not pressure her with her gaze. "Your beloved...what is it that you like most about them?"

Terra looked down, her cheeks still red as ever. She took a deep breath, clearly trying to calm herself so she didn't need Heidi translating. "I-I...honestly can't pick just one thing. I-It's e-everything?" She asked herself before looking to Heidi.

"Uh, yeah, that's what your mind was saying, copycat. Your heart is...eh...indecisive as your mind. You can't decide on which feature is better, what about her you like more. That kind of stuff. Stop staring at me for a lifeline, copycat, you're doing fine and I'm _trying _to watch Tom and Jerry." Heidi told her before 'hmphing' and turning away to stare at the TV.

"Everything…" Hazel looked down at the ground perplexed. _"Everything? That could be anything...anyone!"_ She looked back up at her, her eyes turning light grey before saying. "Okay." That's the only thing she could manage in her disappointment. _"Obviously I'm making her feel uncomfortable. I won't pressure her anymore."_ She thought, pulling her hood over her head.

From the couch Heidi suddenly twitched before frowning in their direction. "In all my years of setting up people on this Isle, _never _have I seen two people more close and yet so _dang _clueless! That's it, I'm coming over there!" She announced, gathering up her blanket and beginning to stalk over towards them. "They just keep on getting harder to work with through the years." She muttered.

Hazel, who seemed to hide under her hood even more, peeked from under it. "W-what did I do..?" She asked, glancing at Terra before looking back at Heidi.

Heidi grumpily sat down on the ground before peering at them from under her blanket. "Kids...If you _like _someone, just say it for gods sake. And if you don't know what love is, like you copycat, say who you like to be around and who you would much rather spend a day with! I have seen a few people try and make the other guess that they like them and it didn't happen, so I am _not _going to sit here and watch it happen again!" She said with a huff, looking between the two girls.

Hazel looked to Heidi owlishly. Then she looked to Terra and swallowed thickly. She continued to hide behind her hood before gathering all of her courage. "Terra..?"

Terra looked at her, her blush still quite evident. She looked to struggle with even opening her mouth before noticing that Heidi had grabbed her by the arm for some reason. "Heidi...Why are you grabbing me by the arm?"

"So you can talk like a normal civilized copycat, kid." Heidi grumbled out, looking annoyed that she had to stick her arm out of her blanket.

"Oh…" Terra mumbled, blinking at how strange she was before looking back at Hazel. "Yes?"

Hazel opened her mouth. Then when no words came out, she closed it. Her eyes began to flicker every color of the rainbow as she kept attempting. Eventually, she closed her eyes and pulled the hood over her whole face. "For the love of…!" She said, becoming frustrated with herself and everything else. "I was asking you all of those questions because I fell in love with you and I wanted to know if you love me too!" At that moment…_"Shit! Heart betrayal! What is wrong with my mouth!? Why can I never get control over my mouth!?"_ She lifted her cloak a bit in surprise. "You didn't hear that…"

Terra blinked in surprise, but before she could completely shut down, Heidi reached out with her other arm and grabbed the other bluenette's wrist. "Nope! No mental shutdowns today, missy. Not only does it send the wrong message but, frankly, it makes this a _lot _more awkward. I want you to _respond _to this girl who has just _poured _her heart out! Don't _make_ me pull out the stronger emotion stuff, I only keep that in reserve for my special cases." She said in an annoyed manner.

Terra stared at Heidi owlishly, prompting Heidi to gesture to her heart. "Oh...Stop using my head because I overthink things." Terra mumbled, causing the other bluenette to slowly nod. Terra took a deep breath before smiling. "Okay, I did hear that and...with a _lot _of help from a clearly psychotic Heidi-" Heidi's mouth went agape. "-I do know what love is. And...I guess that _is _what I have been feeling all this time. I didn't really think about it, I never experienced it before...I guess you could say I didn't know what it was." She said softly.

Hazel moved the cloak enough for them to see one eye. The scared pink eye looked to the ground before looking at the goddess in confusion. "What?" She asked, her voice coming out quiet and timid.

Terra tilted her head. "What I'm trying to say is...I didn't know what love was to begin with, in the sense of this, and I...just put it with different things. Not to mention, like this crazy lady said, I am a mess. I don't know how to talk properly about it because it's just so...new. I _know _I felt something though, and it was that kind of fuzzy, warm feeling...And if I had to choose who to spend my day with...it would definitely be you." She said, her smile brightening.

Hazel's eyes immediately widened. Her mouth was slightly agape as she looked at the other woman in surprise and confusion. "Me..?" She breathed out. "You...said...me..?" She asked, shaking her head as if it couldn't be true.

Terra nodded with a soft chuckle. "I can't think of anybody else I would rather spend time with. Definitely not this psycho next to me."

"Oh, just because you have free speech you are suddenly insulting me. Thanks Heidi." Heidi muttered to herself, sinking her head deeper into her blanket.

Hazel's smile reached all the way to her teary eyes, completely ignoring Heidi. She opened her mouth and no words came out once again. She chuckled. "I don't know what to say…" Her eyes suddenly turning golden.

"You know what they say, actions speak louder than words." Terra said with a chuckle.

Heidi looked between them with narrowed eyes before suddenly letting go of Terra's wrists and bolting back to the couch. "My work is done!" She announced dramatically before staring at the TV. "Why did you turn it back to the Witchcraft Channel?"

Once again, not minding Heidi, Hazel glaced from Terra to the ground before asking, "I wanted to make sure I asked this time. May I...uh...kiss you." She twiddled her fingers before looking back up. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to…"

Terra raised an eyebrow, her smile still remaining. "M-Most people don't ask, they just do." She said, her stutter returning slightly.

Just making sure, Hazel asked. "So...you don't mind..? Sorry. I am _not _good with this." She said, now her face turning a bit red.

Terra shook her head in amusement. "N-No, I don't. Not to mention...I-I was the one who had to get help. I am worse." She said with a small chuckle.

Hazel chuckled before moving in closer, nearly closing the distance. "...Last chance." She said, giving Terra one more chance to back out.

Terra smirked. "J-Just do it. Stop thinking I'm gonna backpedal into a wall." She said in a joking manner.

One last smile before their lips met once again. This time the kiss was more warm and loving. It lasted for a good ten seconds before Hazel parted with a large grin.

Terra chuckled before blinking as she suddenly heard someone cheer, _loudly_.

Heidi was punching the air like a maniac. "Yeah, another couple falls in love, nah, nah, nah." She sang, doing a bit of a jig in her blanket. "And another one down, and another one down, and...wait, I'm going down-" She suddenly fell asleep, causing Hecate to turn around and start laughing in a hysterical manner

Hazel, who was laughing as well, peered over at the sleeping goddess. "And she's gone again." She said with a smile.

Hecate looked at them through her laughter and she took a deep breath before shaking her head. "And _that_, was repressed memories! She was running _completely _on repressed memories! _That _was Heidi _before_ she went to Auradon!" She explained before suddenly laughing again.

Terra blinked. "That...wasn't actually even her?"

"Nope! I was curious about what might happen but, man, did I not expect _that!_ Wow!" Hecate said, looking rather excited over this.

Hazel looked at Heidi in wonder before looking back at Hecate. "I don't think anyone expected that! I feel like I just got couple's counseled!" She said with a chuckle.

"_That _is because Heidi was quite the love guru before she went to Auradon. She'd be able to spy a person with a crush a mile away. And that pulse thing? She can _hear _your pulse! If she had people pay for her services, well, she'd be the richest Isle inhabitant. _Lots _of people benefited from her." Hecate explained with a small smirk.

Hazel tilted her head, impressed by this information. "That's...quite impressive actually…" She looked up in thought.

Terra nodded with a smile. "It is. I wonder why she stopped when she went to Auradon…"

"Oh, I can answer that." Hecate folded her arms. "Heidi has been with _plenty _of people, she has quite the record, so when she finally found that _one_, she just kind of repressed all that love guru and emotion powers so that she wouldn't attract anybody with her powers. She felt like it wasn't fair for _her _if she had to keep watching Heidi be surrounded with men and women alike."

Hazel nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that's completely understandable. I don't know what it's like to have that power, but I do have an idea." She laced her fingers together, feeling calmer than she's been in a while.

Terra looked at her in curiosity. "What kind of idea?"

Hazel's eyes immediately widened and snapping in her direction. She inhaled and gestured without saying words as if she had trouble finding them. Eventually she sighed. "Okay. I have a story to tell…"

Terra immediately summoned the chairs over while Hecate proceeded to create a rocking chair. They both looked at her, though Hecate was also looking at Heidi as if the bluenette would do something again.

Hazel inhaled before snapping her fingers. This caused an iridescent, purple book with golden pages appear in her hands. It had a large golden lock on the book, but no key hole. "Open." Hazel stated, and the book turned its own pages as the lock disappeared.

Hazel glanced at them for a second. "This is to make sure I don't forget anything important." She eyed the pages of her diary, skimming over them in preparation. "Hecate knows a piece of the story, but Terra. Do you know why Heidi hates me so badly?" She asked, her eyes still on the self moving pages.

Terra paused before shaking her head. "I thought it was over a miscommunication and a bit of...rage on Heidi's part." She said, rubbing her arm in thought.

Hazel looked at her and shrugged. "I _guess_ you could consider it a miscommunication..? I don't know, but here…" She pointed to one of the earliest pages. "This is back in my own dimension when Heidi and I first met." She looked to them both. "At first she tried to threaten me...but it didn't work too well… I have a group of isle friends so….yeah. I am not that easily intimidated. After she explained that she was on the run, I took her to Ara and my dorm to hide away from Mal. After we got her a valid disguise at the mall we snuck to...I promised to return her home and with some convincing Ara and the boys joined. We ended up going on the trip together." She looked up in thought.

Hecate raised an eyebrow. "Well, the part where Heidi is bad at threatening is correct. Only when she goes full Hades." She said the last part to herself.

Terra tilted her head. "Huh, and you _do _know that she is the Goddess of Promises, right?" She asked, finding that part interesting.

Hazel nodded with a smile. "She told me that later on during the trip, but I am telling the simplified version. If not, I could go on and on." She shook her head. "Anyway, her ember was broken and her magic was acting a bit strange. That's why we had to help her. After I persuaded my sister to help, I woke up the next morning to get our recreational vehicle I rented for all of us to take the trip." She chuckled. "You wouldn't believe my surprise when I saw Heidi passed out in the bathtub! She died her hair sooo…" She trailed off in laughter.

"You probably freaked out didn't you?" Hecate asked with a smirk. "That's why I told her to use a spell to get herself clean, so she didn't pass out."

Terra chuckled at that before looking at Hazel. "You said her magic was a bit strange? Maybe just a general explanation, _we _are goddesses of magic after all." She gestured to Hecate who shrugged.

Hazel rolled her eyes, "This shouldn't be a surprise to you, but before Heidi, we had never met a god or goddess before. We didn't start learning until Heidi joined the mix." She shrugged. "Anyway, she persuaded me to take her to get the vehicle...yada yada yada…" She said, flipping through the pages. "Okay. Here is where we started to have problems. This was during the trip when my group of friends pretty much accepted Heidi as a friend. My sister and Heidi hit it off pretty well, I was in charge, I made sure everyone got their job done, and I would make breakfast in the mornings...the only problem was...I began to go out of my way to do certain things for her." She looked up from the book. "For example, if she wanted strawberries on her waffle, I would snap and about thirty perfectly cut berries would appear on the platter." She shook her head, pondering her memories. "Knowing me...as myself. I knew what was going on. I had a crush on her, but I already knew we couldn't ever be, so it put some serious anxiety on me."

She looked down at the pages and said, "My friends tried to tell me to talk it out with her, but...no…" She shook her head. "Instead, I constantly locked myself in my room, avoided her, never made eye contact, and everything else involved with running away from her in general. That's when we began to bicker some, I believe? Me and my sister got into a huge fight. Eventually we worked it out before she left back to her world."

Then she sighed. "But of course my sister is crazy and asked Hades in our world to hop dimensions. He didn't care. Hestia, who really likes us in our world, lead is to it. We found our own way out of Heidi's underworld and now I know why. All the back into the same awkward predicament Heidi and I where in before." She flipped the next couple of pages. "Hecate already knows about me impersonating Audrey, yes...yes...but that's a story for another time." She said, waving that off. "Okay and finally the mountain. By that time...I actually wanted to die. I felt like a total outcast in my family, I got into a really bad fight with my mother _over_ _defending _Heidi, _and_ I was horribly in love with someone I could never have. I went up there with death in mind. I mean, it would have been great if I lived, but death was the most realistic outcome." She said casually. "Then out of all people, Heidi came to knock some sense into me." She took a deep breath.

Then she exhaled. "You could only imagine how _well_ that went." She said with sarcasm. "We were both screaming and angry and...I regret some of the things I said. I should have never said those things. I ended up passing out and waking up in Skadi's home. Instead of telling her "thank you" like I wanted to, I talked to Skadi without saying a single word to Heidi. Turns out, Skadi is my grandmother. I managed to help Skadi discover my mom was still alive and we headed back to Auradon. Heidi had ice over her mouth because of Skadi, who basically said she shouldn't speak. Then...I said that no where is quiet with her around." She looked up from the book, closing it with sad, grey eyes. "I didn't mean it. I just said it because that was the only way I knew how to get relief. After that, she flew off and I hadn't seen her till now." She finished with a sigh.

Hecate was silent in thought while Terra had a slight grimace. "That _would _explain why she kept going on and on about how everyone wanted her to stay away and be silenced. She was really upset about that as that's how her uncle treats her. The king, from what I hear, regularly tries to take her out." She said with a frown.

Hazel looked at her with tears streaming down her face. "I didn't mean it...I didn't want _any_ of this to happen...and I blame myself." She began to wipe her face to no avail. "I am just so scared to face her. Especially now. I can't even die without her jumping in and changing up my plans…" She chuckled mirthlessly. "I just don't know what else to do…" She closed her eyes and snapped the book away.

Hecate opened her eyes and looked at her. The goddess wore a strangely serious look on her face that seemed completely out of place. "Heidi's fear and hatred stems from a deeper more paralyzing fear of abandonment. So...I can only assume that she felt abandoned once again. It may not even be actual abandonment but...That kind of stuff isn't something to toy around with when she's around." She said in a cryptic manner.

Hazel looked at her. Her eyes flaring red before turning back to their somber silver. "...and here I thought I couldn't possibly feel any worse." She said with a quivering voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hecate regarded her with a calm look. "What I am trying to say is...She doesn't know who to trust anymore because of how many different people and different gods have abandoned her over her lifetime...I don't know what is going on inside her mind, I can only make guesses here and there." She stated, lacing her hands together. "In her mind, you could have done nothing and she would have felt it."

Hazel looked at her before looking at the ground. "I didn't do nothing. I did something. I said something and she sounded so...shattered. Whatever she thinks of me, I deserve it." Her gaze remained on the ground.


	44. Apology part 2

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!?" A shocked, frantic, and slightly angered Elsa asked her blue haired daughter.

Ara shrugged and said, "Yup. She went towards the isle to help her girlfriend hide from Zeus." She matter-of-factly stated.

Elsa paced back and forth for a moment before turning to Ara once again. "Is she okay? Can you still connect with her?"

Ara nodded. "Yeah." She looked away for a minute before confirming. "She just said she was okay, but she couldn't say much do to the barrier messing up our connection." She jumped at an explosion that was heard outside.

Elsa responded by placing her hand over her heart. After regathering her senses, she deeply sighed. "Where is Jupiter?" She asked with concern.

Ara smiled, turning to the patio door. "I _think_...I saw him outside." She chuckled.

Elsa's eyes widened comically. "He...went...outside..?" She shook her head slowly. "Why would he need to go outside?"

Ara looked to the side, thinking. "I don't know, but he took a lawn chair. Oh, and he took a couple sodas, a bucket of popcorn, some chips, and some dip." Ara shrugged.

Elsa blinked at her in exasperation. "Where is he?" She turned to the patio.

Ara blinked before smirking. "Follow me."

Ara lead her mother towards the patio door and opened it with ease. She lead her mother a bit further down the pathway they walk onto. Soon, they saw a man sitting on a large, red lawn chair. He was chillin while sipping soda and chomping on chips.

He laughed at another explosion that happened in the distance. "Ha, ha! Get 'em, Hades! Kick his ass for me!" He chuckled before reaching into the popcorn bucket.

Elsa saw the sight and looked more than exasperated. "What...are you doing?"

He turned and smiled brightly. "Hey, Elsa! Join me! The weather is great!" He said as a lightning strike struck a tree and lit it on fire.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Right...I see you are busy…" She turned to walk away before he called her.

He reached out, nearly dropping his bag of chips. "Oh, come on. Stay!" He looked at the destruction and waved his hands. "Don't worry about that." He gestured to the weather. "I will protect you guys easily. Jupiter's guarantee!" He reached out to her, offering the former queen a chip.

She glared at the chip before glancing at him. She fell through as soon as she saw his pleading eyes. "Fine…" She waved her hands, creating an icy lawn chair.

Ara smiled in excitement before carelessly planting herself on the ground. "Awesome! I get to watch my first epic battle!" She sparked while speaking.

Elsa shook her head. "No...you go back in."

Ara looked at her with widened eyes before protesting. "But...mom! Please..! I-I can-"

"No." Elsa blankly stated.

Ara sighed and moved before Jupiter spoke, "She can stay. I am capable of helping both of you. Besides...it's a good teaching moment."

Elsa took a deep breath. "_Fine…"_ She folded her arms, bitterly looking at all of the action.

Jupiter grinned like a child in a candy store. He disappeared before returning with triple the amount the junk food he had before. Ara happily took her portion while Elsa begrudgingly took hers.

…..

Terra looked at the design on her tablet with a tilted head as she rotated the image around. She pursed her lips and shook her head. "Something is missing." She said quietly, rubbing her chin in thought.

A rather bored Hazel poked her head behind the goddess in curiosity. "What's missing?" Then she realized how awkward that was. "Sorry...that was weird. I'm just...bored is all." She finished with a guilty smile.

Terra waved it off with a smile. "It's fine, but I am wondering the same. What _is _missing?" She asked aloud, spinning the design around before zooming in on what appeared to be tiny patterns of clouds.

Hazel looked with widened eyes, fully engaged with what she was seeing. "Wow...what are you making, anyway?"

Terra zoomed it out, revealing the design to be a dress of some sort. "Just trying something new, I was told a couple weeks back that I should really consider doing my own line. Apparently, my sister wore one of the outfits I made for her and...well, she ran into a famous designer." She explained, tapping the pen for her tablet on her arm.

Hazel blinked before chuckling. "_Really?" _She smiled. "Lucky for you, I happen to be familiar with that industry. I don't know if I've ever told you, but I am a fashion model in my world." She told her with a shrug.

Terra blinked and looked up at her in interest. "That's kind of amazing." She said before looking down at her tablet. "Though, I'm not too sure if I will _actually _go through with it, I already want to do a bit of what Heidi does along with some other stuff." She tilted her head at the design as if she was considering what to do with it.

Hazel smiled at her girlfriend before shrugging. "All you need is a schedule. If you could stick to that, you'd be okay." She held her smile. "I can even use my magic to create your outfits in a fraction of the time...and I could even model for you if you want." Her smile widened.

Terra looked up in surprise. "Really? I mean, I would _love _to do everything, clothes, accessories, jewelry, they each come so easy to me. It would be amazing to have a business as successful as _hers._" She jabbed her thumb at the other bluenette and she shook her head. "She's already richer than most royals and can live however she wants…"

Hazel turned to the sleeping goddess. She glanced at Terra before looking up in thought. "With a little work your business will be great. I am sure of it. Just as great as hers." She smiled at Terra. "I'll help you do it all."

Terra smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She said, putting the pen in her jacket pocket as she sent the tablet away.

Hazel playfully groaned. "_Stoooop iiiiit!"_ She chuckled.

Terra smirked and folded her arms. "What? I mean it. I know my sisters sure wouldn't help me out with my dream...despite the fact that one of them _suggested _it." She said, finishing in an almost deadpan-like tone.

Hazel chuckled. "True. Still!" She folded her arms. "You stop thanking me for every single thing! I'm tired of melting like a popsicle on the beach!"

Terra chuckled and shook her head. "Unfortunately, thanking people is in my blood. Can't stop me that easily." She said with a smirk.

Hazel rolled eyes with a smile. "Fine. I guess...your welcome." The pink she had been suppressing finally made its way to her cheeks when she said those words. "Ugh…" She groaned in exasperation.

Terra merely chuckled once more as she placed her hands on her lap. Just as she was about to say something, she blinked as she heard a soft groan followed by a yawn. As slowly as possible, she leaned over to look...only to find a slightly awake Heidi looking around. "...Crap."

Hazel turned her head to look at what Terra had spotted. As soon as she saw Heidi partially awake, her blood ran cold. There was something different about Heidi this time. "She's _really_ awake this time." She whispered as her eyes turned pink, displaying her growing discomfort.

Heidi either didn't notice them, or didn't care, as she blinked a few more times. "...Where is my dad?"

Hecate nearly jumped when she heard that. "Uh...Out at poker?" She said, quickly standing up and appearing by her side.

Heidi tilted her head. "...Why is Zeus here?"

Hecate blanched as soon as she heard the name. "Um...Well...It's a _long _story." She said, folding her hands behind her back as green sparkles flowed off of her fingertips.

Heidi stared at her before throwing the blanket off and sitting up in a slow manner. "Where is my _dad_? Why is Zeus _here?" _She asked again, her voice laced with irritation as she glared down the goddess, causing Hecate to chuckle nervously.

Hazel nervously looked to the side, wanting to answer, but kept her mouth shut just in case her presence would make things worse.

Hecate tilted her head. "Well…"

Heidi frowned as her hair suddenly blazed up. "Tell me now." She stated, her tone dangerous while her eyes glowed a bit.

Hecate's eyes widened at the woman before sighing. "Hades...Is fighting Zeus." She said, finally giving in and taking a step back.

Heidi stood up and in an instant she was in her battle outfit while her ember was in the form of a spear. "Then I shall be fighting him too." She said, her voice ice cold as she practically leaned on the spear for support.

Terra was the first to react to that and quickly ran in front of her. "Heidi, that is _insane_. You are in no shape to fight _him _of all beings." She said, her voice gaining a pleading tone. "Don't go out there."

Heidi's eyes narrowed before she moved past her and began for the doorway. "Dad shouldn't have to fight Zeus all on his own, especially when it is most likely my fault."

Hazel looked to the ground before looking at the scene before her. She warred with herself, considering if she should speak or not before her eyes hardened with courage. "I believe she can manage." She said, lacing her hands behind her back

Terra looked at her with widened eyes while Heidi let out a low chuckle. "At least somebody agrees with me." She said, not turning to look at the girl as she entered the mineshaft.

Hazel turned to Terra and looked to her with kind eyes. "Don't worry. She's got this." She folded her arms.

Terra sighed and shook her head as her large cloak appeared on her. "I can only hope." She said, pulling the hood over her head before running after Heidi up the mineshaft.

Hazel sighed. "More running…" She shrugged, running after Terra in the same direction.

Meanwhile, Heidi was already up in the air by the time Terra had emerged from the cave. She was riding on the back of a large black winged horse covered in armor. Her eyes burned at the sight of the explosions and the purple fiery mane and tail of the horse flared in response.

She wasn't sure what she had done _this _time, it was a coin toss to know what upset Zeus, but she knew that she couldn't leave her dad alone in such a fight. Pursing her lips, she rode onto the scene and glided for a bit as she watched her father and her uncle continue to cause explosion after explosion.

The goddess stretched her neck before clearing her throat, attempting to put on her best "divine voice" as possible. **"Boys." **

All of a sudden, the two stopped mid attack and looked at her. Zeus appeared surprised while Hades looked, as expected, unhappy that she had joined them. **"Heidi, what are you doing out here?" **He asked in his deeper, more demon-like voice.

Heidi stared impassively at the, admittingly, terrifying form of her father. "Uh, what does it look like?" She clicked for the horse to glide over to him. "I'm here to help you beat up the old fart."

"**Heidi, I have it handled." **Hades quickly said, folded his arms as he kept his ember pointed at Zeus.

Zeus chuckled at this. **"If she fights...she'll be merely blown away in the wind in her current state." **The god said, also pointing his Master Bolt at Hades.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, for both of you...I'm not listening. I normally don't listen to you anyway, old man. And dad? If you have it handled...then why is _he _still here?" She pointed lazily at Zeus.

Both of the gods scowled at her with Hades scoffing and Zeus shaking his head. **"I am **_**enjoying **_**it, Heidi!"**

"Liar." Heidi said simply before flying over to his chariot and jumping in it. "Now, I will at _least _stay in the chariot...When was the last time I was in this? When I _crashed _it?" She asked aloud, watching as her horse flew off.

"**Don't you dare…" **Hades looked at her with his best glare and shook his head.

"...Oh, I am daring and doing. Now, can we get this over with? I need to return to a nap and you are the only thing I can use as a pillow." Heidi said, effortlessly taking the reins with a grin.

The two gods shared a look, Zeus looked fine with it...while Hades looked about ready to scream. The blue-haired god calmed down and looked at his daughter with barely suppressed anger. **"Sure...Why **_**not?" **_He said, forcing a smirk on his face.

Heidi chuckled as the horses all whinnied at her command. "Cool, cool. On three we resume…" She quickly held up three fingers as the chariot began to rise higher. "One...Two...THREE!" At the last word, she blasted off into the sky while the two gods quickly resumed their fighting like Heidi wasn't even there.

…..

Terra managed to make it to the area where the entrance to the Isle was, just in time to see a massive blue fiery explosion fill the sky. Her eyes locked onto Heidi who was speeding through the sky in her father's chariot. "No way…" She murmured, shaking her head in disbelief.

Footsteps were heard echoing from the cave. "Terra!" She called. She saw Terra frozen, looking at the streak in the sky. "Terra…" She called quieter and walked up to her. She reached for her hand. "Are you okay?"

Terra didn't look at her as she watched another fire explosion blast through the air followed by a loud rumble of thunder. Her eyes kept track of the goddess who was currently flying around while dodging errant lightning strikes at the very last moment.

Hazel stared at the freak weather, her expression became a frown. That's when she did grab the goddess' hand. "Terra? Talk to me...please." She pleaded with her.

"I never should have let her leave." Terra said quietly, watching as Heidi barely dodged several more white-hot lightning bolts.

Hazel shook her head. "Even if you nailed the door shut, Heidi would've chewed her way out." She turned to the battle. "It's not your fault."

Terra shook her head. "No...It is this time. I'm the one who told her to tell me everything. That's why...she is in such a state." She said, eyes drifting down as several more explosions filled the air.

Hazel stepped in front of her. She grabbed both of Terra's hands, trying to meet her eyes. "No...Terra, no." She blinked rapidly, trying to hold back her tears. "If anything it's my fault. You heard Hecate. I abandoned her...without me...she would be fine."

Terra looked back up at the sky. "Yet...If I hadn't flown that day, I doubt he would have ever found us. My sisters...they aren't as detectable by the gods, but me? I stick out like a sore thumb on the magical radar. _I _am the one who brought him here, and I am the one who caused Heidi to be like this." She said, wincing as a lightning bolt struck the chariot.

Hazel stubbornly looked at her beloved. "Okay. Let's just chalk it up to being a team effort. _But_ what happened in the past is not going to help…" she pointed to the battle. "_This._"

"No, I guess not...But I will never forgive myself if she was knocked out of the sky...into the water." Terra's voice was heavy as she shook her head.

Hazel looked at her with sympathy. She sighed. "Well, let's make sure she doesn't fall into the water." She smirked.

Terra looked at her with a hint of confusion. "How? The minute we step out _he _will notice us. The cloaks are even useless at this point."

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "I didn't _say_ you had to come." She folded her arms nonchalantly.

"What?" Terra tilted her head. "But that would mean I would be here…" She trailed off, rubbing her arm with a frown.

Hazel glanced toward her and offered a small smile. "You don't want to be here alone?"

"Not...really." Terra said quietly, looking up as she heard a particularly loud rumble of thunder.

Hazel glanced in its direction before asking. "What is it?"

"I just...don't feel right if you _and _Heidi were both out there while I have to sit here watching." Terra said, looking down at the ground with narrowed eyes.

Hazel watched her with an unreadable expression. She looked at the ground. "Well...I told you what I'm going to do. What are you going to do? It's up to you, Terra." She looked back up to her with a determined smile.

Terra looked down at her wrist that still had the bracelet from Hecate on it. "I am still not sure...But I'll figure it out." She said, looking up at the sky with a thoughtful look. "On second thought, I think I will keep an eye out from here."

Hazel nodded with a smile, turning. She sighed, then turned back to her. "Don't worry. We both will be back in a flash."

Terra nodded as she summoned a bit of magic to her hands. "Okay. Stay safe out there...The battle seems to only be _more _violent with Heidi up there."

Hazel nodded before smiling. "Be right back!" She turned once again, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Okay, I'm gone for real this time." She chuckled before running to the bridge.

Terra chuckled and shook her head, her eyes watching the girl for a moment before returning to the sky as a rather unusual _black _fire explosion blasted through the clouds. "As I thought…" She said to herself, watching as a blue fire explosion followed by several more bright explosions.

….

Heidi ducked as another bundle of lightning almost hit her. "Hey, watch it! I just got my hair done, old fart!" She yelled, summoning a fireball and launching at him.

The god dodged it without problem as he continued to deflect Hades' attacks. **"Oh? So I need to aim a bit lower?" **As the god said this, several bolts rocketed towards her.

Heidi had to maneuver the chariot out of the way as she felt one hit it. "No, aim to the left or something! I treasure my head!" She replied, continuing to fly around while dodging the excessive amount of lightning Zeus was firing at her.

Interestingly, the barrage of lightning flew elsewhere as if someone had taken control of them. Next, was an aurora like flash of light that surrounded the perimeter around the chariot. Heidi was left completely unharmed.

The goddess blinked and looked around. "Say, uh, Zeus?" She stared at him before grinning. "Looks like those were duds!" She laughed before throwing a fireball at him.

Zeus was in between blocking a shadow attack from Hades when the fireball hit him, causing him to stagger a bit before being blasted away by none other than Hades. The blue-haired god laughed and flew after him as he turned invisible once again.

"Serves him right." Heidi snickered and commanded the chariot to go after them as she heard the thunder rumble again, more lightning soaring towards her.

The lightning was deflected once again as an aurora like blast rippled through the sky. Beside Heidi was a Hazel looking as calm and confident as ever in her sparkling outfit. "You really should be more careful, you know." She said, deflecting another strike, using magnetic waves.

Heidi looked at her for a moment before shrugging. "And my dad shouldn't be throwing my uncle through a building, we all do dumb things." She said, pointing out the two gods as she clicked for the horses to start taking evasive maneuvers.

Hazel looked at the scene and smirked. "I don't mind that. Dude tried to kill me today." She said, referring to Zeus.

Heidi nodded absentmindedly. "Anybody else he try to take out? I'm looking for a reason to chuck a fire bomb at him." Her fist lit up at her words as she glared down her uncle.

She glanced at Heidi, deflecting more bolts. "He also tried to harm Terra." She glared at the fight below. "He heard about the triplets and came to kill them. That's why he's here."

The fire on Heidi's fist turned white before she chuckled. "And _there's _the reason." She said, clearing her throat as her eyes darkened. **"Hey Zeus!" **Her divine voice echoed and carried across the wind as she summoned a massive white fireball. **"I know what you did and your gonna be a piece of rotting flesh by the time I am done with you!" **She roared before flinging the fireball at him, causing an enormous explosion that filled the sky with light.

Hades could be heard laughing over this. **"You make me **_**so **_**proud! Your first threat to truly end Zeus' life!" **He called out as the light cleared to reveal him already attacking Zeus again.

As Heidi's fire and eyes returned to normal, she looked down at them in a deadpan. "He is proud over the weirdest of things…"

Hazel shrugged. "...I guess?" She turned her gaze to the sky, watching for more bolts. This is when she secretly thanks her sister for having her dodge and repel all of her bolts. "Look. I know this is a _really_ bad time...but I'm sorry I abandoned you. That's not...what I meant to do." She paused to deflect another strike.

Heidi glanced at her, an unreadable expression on her face. "Oh?" She simply said before launching another fireball at Zeus.

Hazel glanced at her before deflecting a barrage of hot bolts. "Oh, don't give me that." She glanced at her again. "It was a big misunderstanding that I was too afraid to talk to you about."

Heidi effortlessly launched a spike of shadow at Zeus before looking at her. "That's what Terra said and...I don't know what to think. See Zeus down there? All he ever did was throw my dad and I away. He cast me into the Underworld so that both his brother and his daughter might be eternally silenced. Now...He's trying to do the same to me." She looked at the god with cold eyes. "That's what I believed was happening that day, you were doing the same as him...and Skadi? She only sealed that deal, silence the daughter of Hades because of her father's deeds." She shook her head, voice bitter while her hand tightened around the reins.

Hazel shook her head. She took a deep breath and she felt...a sense of calm. It must've been her father's words because she never thought she would be here, saying what she was about to say. "I was scared, Heidi. I have been, for the longest." She reflected a bolt gracefully. "It hurt to keep you close. It hurt me _so_ much...that I did the only thing I knew how to do. Run from you. Push you away; all because of how I felt for you." She glanced at her before aggravatedly sighing and reflecting another set of bolts.

The goddess was silent for a moment as she lifted her spear before throwing it at near supersonic speeds. She let out a satisfied hum when she heard her father call out in thanks while Zeus was launched to the ground. Heidi glanced at her as she waited for her spear to return. "Nobody has ever done quite what you did just because they were "desiring me", as my father puts it, they often just told me that it was over. That way they didn't face the danger that came with me." She held out her hand and caught the spear before setting the base of it on the floor of the chariot and leaning on it. "Most just left and ran away, never did they continue to talk to me. You could say this was the first time I experienced something like this." She said neutrally.

Hazel dryly chuckled. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not like everyone else." She looked up at the sky. "Everyone else is hiding away in their homes scared right now. Where am I? I am out here helping you stay safe." She looked to Heidi. "The reason I stayed was because even if I couldn't love you, I still cared for you. I could still love you as a friend...and I still do." She dryly repelled more bolts.

Heidi didn't say anything as she thought over the words. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she looked up with ever-so-softened eyes. "Thank you." She said, her voice so quiet that it was barely audible over the high winds.

Hazel smiled at her with wettened eyes. Instead of answering her, she said, "You have no idea how sorry I am. I'm- I'm so..._so sorry."_ Her eyes released a few tears as she spoke.

Heidi nodded as she transformed her spear into a large trident-like weapon that glowed. With one hand, she threw up a shield and launched the weapon towards the two gods. It hit Zeus in the back, causing him to be launched off into the countryside and right into a rather large hill. She turned to look at the girl. "I...understand. Terra said a few things that night she came back when I was "talking" with her. Long story short, I was kicking myself for giving her the power of peace."

Hazel chuckled, wiping off her eyes and shaking her head. "Yeah...she really knows how to get things out of people. It's her thing." She blinked. "Hm, now that we're good again, I _have_ to fill you in on some things!" She said with excitement.

Heidi blinked as she caught the trident and transformed it into a spear again. "...Why do I have a feeling it concerns one of my clones?" She asked in a deadpan, looking down at the two gods as she saw Zeus and Hades back up in the air fighting again.

Hazel blinked before nervously chuckling. "Well...that was one thing I wanted to mention. I might as well tell you since we're on the topic." She smiled before saying, "Terra and I are a 'thing' now." She folded her arms.

Heidi raised an eyebrow. "Terra? As in "Terra the Robot" Terra?"

Hazel smiled even brighter. "Yup." Chuckling, she said, "If you want proof, ask your subconscious. When you were half awake, you went all...love guru on us _and _nearly jumped Terra. Geez, you were intimidating…"

Heidi looked even more confused at that. "What? I couldn't have _possibly _done that, I haven't been a "love guru" since my time in Hell. Frankly, I don't even know how to do it properly anymore."

Hazel nodded. "Well...you did. If it weren't for you, I would have no girlfriend. Besides, I have Hecate _and _Terra as my witnesses." She smirked.

"And Hecate probably got it on camera somehow...Ugh, I'm gonna tackle her. I was a weirdo back then during my love guru days. Most of my "customers" were people who dated me. That's why people there still think I'm a player, because I had a new person entering my personal cave everyday." Heidi explained, tilting her head as she heard one of the gods yell something before an explosion followed.

Hazel shook her head before she said, "Okay. Next big reveal. You were right about my mother and grandfather is the best! His name is Njord." She said with a smile.

Heidi blinked a few times before her eyes widened. "How did I not know it was _NJORD?!_" She practically yelled, pounding a fist on the chariot.

She looked at her with halved and entertained eyes. "Yep. It is Njord. Apparently, Ara shares some of his powers." Then she smiled to herself. "And so do I."

Heidi shook her head. "And it was so painfully obvious...Gah!" She exclaimed in a disappointed manner, closing her eyes as she frowned.

Hazel chuckled and said, "There...there. It would've thrown anyone off." She folded her arms and continued, "So, are you ready for the last big reveal?"

"...I'm not sure at this point…" Heidi muttered, waving her hand towards Zeus as a massive fireball collided with him.

Hazel smiled before taking a deep breath and rubbing her hands together. "Okay. Well...I'm a princess...and a...goddess." She looked to her, awaiting her reaction.

Heidi stared at her for a moment before letting out a loud groan. "OH COME ON! I should have noticed it! I'm supposed to be half a century old or something and I don't even notice _that_?!"

Hazel laughed for a short while. "You are taking the news better than I did." She looked to the side. "I always wanted to know who my father was. Out of all the people in the world it _had_ to be Jupiter, King of the Roman Pantheon." She shrugged. "I am still going to ask mom about that one…" She deflected another round of bolts.

Heidi was twitching at this point as she was leaning on her spear for support. "...I'm really bad at this goddess business...Couldn't tell even the most obvious stuff…" She said, looked unhappy at herself. "And it just _had _to be the one pantheon I don't personally talk with! Come on, _Heidi!_"

Hazel offered her a kind smile. "It's alright, Heidi. You just need more practice, that's all." She said, leaning against the chariot.

"I know...I just thought I would be a _bit _better! I'm filling in for my dad for gods' sake! I'm supposed to know all this stuff and...well, I'm just Hermes' flying buddy who can't tell a human from a goddess." Heidi said, folding her arms as she summoned a fire bomb and launched it at the battle in the distance.

Hazel walked up beside her, still smiling. "Don't be so hard on yourself." She shrugged. "You didn't see it...and that's okay. The glass isn't half empty. It's half full. Use this as a learning experience to grow into the best goddess you can be." She glanced around before saying, "If you feel lame, imagine how _I _feel right now." She chuckled.

"You kidding me? I'm the one who's currently trying to help defeat my stupid uncle in the chariot I crashed when I was six. I'm not getting one of these bad boys until I'm a thousand. Yeah, my dad takes grounding seriously." Her voice dropped to a deadpan.

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "Hmm...and most parents bluff when they say that…" She shrugged. "Honestly, I am kinda enjoying this. I am so feeling those heroic vibes." She chuckled.

Heidi shrugged. "I constantly feel like my dad is gonna appear any second and ask what I'm still doing in his chariot." She said leaning to the side as she tried to see where Hades and Zeus were before she commanded the horses to find the two.

Hazel glanced at her. "Just tell him a _really _good excuse. For example: I am not at my full health and need to avoid Zeus' lightning." She looked for the two herself. "Kind of like that."

"Uh, huh." Heidi said before looking up as she noticed something strange. "Speaking of lightning...The storm has calmed down." She said in confusion, clicking her tongue for the horses to speed up.

Hazel looked up and glanced around. "Wow...you're right…" she glanced about. "Do you see them, yet?" She turned to Heidi.

Heidi's eyes glowed ever-so-slightly before she abruptly commanded the horses to lower. "Yeah, right in the middle of the city. My father has him down." She said, surprise written all over her face.

Hazel laughed in victory. "Ha, ha! Yeah!" She fist pumped. "I am _so_ going to tell Terra that I was right!" She chuckled, her eyes becoming a vibrant green color.

Heidi chuckled as she brought the chariot to the ground. She clicked her tongue and hopped off with a grin. "See? I didn't crash it this time!" She announced to her father.

Hades rolled his eyes, keeping a spiked boot on Zeus's chest. "Good, I had to pay a lot to have that fixed. The guy charged me extra." He said, his voice now normal and full of sarcasm.

Heidi shook her head in amusement. "So, how'd you get him down?" She asked in curiosity, walking over to him and grinning at the sight of the unconscious god.

Hades pulled out his ember and chuckled darkly. "Ah, just stole a little _something_. He'll be up and complaining in no time." He said, prompting Heidi to laugh as she high fived him.

Hazel caught up with them and smirked at the knocked out god. "...Glad that's over." She smiled at the both of them.

Hades chuckled. "Zeusy here failed to dodge the last beam from my ember when Heidi launched that fire bomb. He went out like that." The god snapped his fingers and grinned. "I _told _him to avoid the ember."

Hazel shook her head at him. "Yeah...I'm glad he didn't listen." She smiled and turned her head upward as she heard thunder.

Heidi blinked. "Dad, are you sure he's knocked out?" She asked him, looking at Zeus in suspicion.

"I don't know, kick him for good luck." Hades responded, prompting Heidi to kick him in the side. When nothing happened, he shrugged. "Yep, he's out. Someone else is doing this."

Hazel chuckled and said, "I have a _feeling _I know who it is." She folded her arms, looking towards the sky.

As soon as she did this, white lightning bolt struck the ground and revealed the midnight blue haired god. He had a large grin on his face at the state of Zeus before bursting into laughter. "Serves him right! Ha, ha! That was the best show I've seen in a long time!" He shook his head still chuckling.

Heidi blinked before tilting her head. "Oh...Yeah, I see why I confused the weather." She said, recognizing the god.

Hades continued to look confused. "Remind me who that is?"

Heidi gave him a halved-eyed stare. "Seriously dad?"

"What? I am _old, _I forget things...sometimes." Hades said, throwing his hands up.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "_That _is Jupiter, King of the Romans. Ringing any bells in your old man brain?" She asked him, shaking her head in exasperation when he shrugged.

Jupiter was pretty much throwing a party around the unconscious god. He took a picture of him before turning to his daughter. "By the way, you did nicely, princess. You might wanna talk to your mom, though. She was having a heart attack."

Hazel winced before saying, "Thanks, father." She smiled at him before looking at the other two.

Then Jupiter turned to Hades with a smirk. "Oh, and thank _you_ for kicking Zeus' ass for me. I have been wanting to do that for centuries!" He chuckled, slipping his hands into his cloak pockets.

"I've been planning on doing it for thousands, though, I did it for everyone who's been annoyed, kicked, and overall yelled at by this big moronic airhead. Heidi came in with that support though!" Hades looked at his daughter who shook her head in amusement. "That trident to the back really caught him off guard."

Jupiter raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed. "Hmm...nice shot. I will admit, I cheered and threw my popcorn in the air when that happened." He smirked at her.

"I think even the gods in Olympus cheered at that hit." Heidi said with a chuckle before looking down at her uncle. "Speaking of that, you might wanna send him back." She told her father, tapping the downed god with her armor covered boot.

Hades shrugged. "Everyone got their selfies of the downed Zeus?" He asked, almost as if this was the most normal thing he had done all week.

Jupiter nodded, "I know I did." He chuckled.

Hazel walked up to Heidi with a raised eyebrow. "Where's my highfive? I did keep you from being fried...many times." She brought out with a smile.

Heidi chuckled and placed a hand on her hip. "True, and my father appreciates it. You just can't see it behind all of that mad glee on his face." She gestured to the grinning god before holding up her hand.

Hazel laughed before shaking her head. "Well, tell him I said 'your welcome'." Their hands collided as they completed their highfive. She smiled, "I'm assuming you want to return to that nap?"

Heidi chuckled and nodded as she saw Hades teleport Zeus away. "Yeah, we are gonna be heading back there, _right _dad?"

Hades slowly looked at her. "...Not even a _bit _longer?" He asked, putting on his most innocent look, which didn't look all that innocent, admittingly.

"No, dad. It's back to the cave with you." Heidi said, grabbing onto his wrist to prevent him from running away.

Jupiter smirked, turning to Hazel. "And you need to make up a good excuse for your mother." He folded his arms.

Hazel chuckled nervously. "I-I will think of something. Just...give me a minute."

Jupiter nodded before electricity began to circle around his body. "I will tell her your still alive. That should help you help you out some. See you then!" That's when he disappeared in a white thunderbolt.

Hazel smiled before turning to the two. "I should head back with you guys. I promised Terra that we would both come back." She looked at Heidi.

Heidi nodded as she ignored her father's attempts to run off. "Huh. Well, I'm teleporting dad back since his chariot is back in the Underworld. That and I don't want him getting any wise ideas." She said, directing the last few words towards the god as he faked a confused look.

Hazel chuckled and shook her head. She placed a hand on Heidi's shoulder. "Ready." She referred to Heidi teleporting.

Heidi practically tugged her father closer before closing her eyes as golden magic surrounded them. In a second they were back on the Isle, much to Hades' displeasure as he let out a disappointed grumble. Heidi shook her head as she released him and watched him stalk around a bit. "And we are back."

Hazel shrugged. "At least you got a little free time." She said, being optimistic.

"Try telling that to _him_. He got the battle of his immortal life and he's still grumpy." Heidi said, folding her arms at her father.

Hazel chuckled, smirking at the god. That was until she remembered something. "Hm, where is she?" She mumbled, looking for her girlfriend.

Heidi looked about and a thoughtful look crossed her face. "Huh...She said she's coming, she ran back to the cave like ten minutes ago or something." Heidi said with a shrug.

Hazel nodded in understanding. "Huh...okay. I got worried for a moment. At least she's still here." She folded her arms, waiting patiently.

"Yeah, she sounded pretty relieved to know that I was still alive...I should probably tell her that us gods don't exactly die _die_." Heidi said absentmindedly, looking at the ground as she kicked a pebble.

Hazel waved it off. "For now, she'll be fine. Oh, that reminds me." She turned to Heidi fully. "I wish to take your clones into my world; where they will be safe." She smiled.

Heidi looked up in surprise. "Really? That would be...great, actually. Dad will have to recover from knowing that he has three less girls in the family to annoy, but eh, he'll be fine." She said, smirking when she heard Hades grumble at her words.

Hazel's eyes lit up for a moment. "Hmm...I wonder how my Hades would handle three girls? From what my mom told me...he seemed to miss you."

Heidi nodded, having expected that. "I figured. He had the "I am trying to look tough but I am actually sad" face on. I bet he'd kind of love it, after he got over the fact that none of them are me. Then again...he didn't seem to like that I knew him so well." She said offhandedly, not appearing to notice Hades stalking up behind her.

Hazel was not looking at Heidi, but at the god behind her. "Umm…" Was all she said before bursting into laughter.

"What?" Was all Heidi could say before she was suddenly grabbed and tossed over the god's shoulder like a burlap sack. "Wha-Dad!"

"Yeah, this is for sitting in my chariot, we _talked _about this." Hades said, beginning to walk away with the squirming Heidi.

"I was _six_ for gods' sake!" Heidi protested before looking at something as they turned into another road. "Oh, hey Terra." She said casually before continuing to protest as they got farther and farther away.

At the name, Hazel turned to the goddess and smiled. "Terra!" She called before running to her and embracing her in a warm hug.

Terra smiled at the hug. "Hey…" She said as they parted. "I assume Hades...won?" She asked, sounding still quite confused at what she had just saw.

Hazel chuckled before grinning ear to ear. "_I told ya sooo…"_ She teased, looking at her with pride.

Terra chuckled and shook her head. "I can only wonder how he did it. Not to doubt him or anything, it just seems hard to believe." She said, sounding a bit puzzled at her words.

Hazel remembered something on the lines of Heidi doing something, but in the moment she forgot. "Heh...it was a team effort? Sorry I forgot everything in the moment...and every moment after…" She gave her a guilty smile.

Terra squinted a bit before smiling. "Not a problem, Heidi heard me thinking and said it involved a trident to the back and Hades stealing something from him." She said, tilting her head. "She didn't say _what _he stole though."

Hazel shrugged. "He didn't exactly go into too much detail…" She laced her fingers together. "He _did_ say that Heidi distracted Zeus and he was able to nail him with a final blast. Something like that…" She looked off to the side.

Terra shrugged. "Oh well. I'll just ask her later since she'll probably figure it out before any of us ever will." She said with a chuckle.

Hazel chuckled before tilting her head. "Where you worried for me?" She teased.

"Of course, those three were causing some serious explosions." Terra said with a small smile.

Hazel smiled at her before shaking her head. "Teeeerrrraaaaa...you shouldn't worry yourself like that. I was fine." She rolled her eyes.

"I can't help it." Terra chuckled, shaking her head in amusement.

Hazel smirked. "Fine. I guess I can roll with that answer." She kissed her on the cheek before thinking. "Huh, I guess I have to let you meet my family now, right? I'm not sure how that goes. I've never made it this far." She blinked, referring to her relationship status.

"I didn't even know what dating was...so I think I am even more unprepared." Terra joked, chuckling at herself.

Hazel smiled at her. "Okay, then. I will let you meet them. Once you get their approval...it will be official."

Terra smiled at that. "Hopefully it will go alright then…" She said, looking up at the now clear sky.

Hazel looked up at Terra with a positive look. "I am sure it will be fine because I really think that you were meant to be mine." She said, sweetly.

Terra chuckled at that and her smile brightened. "Then, there is no need to delay it. I bet Heidi will come back on land tomorrow or so, after she is done using Hades as a pillow of course. So there's no point of hanging around here anymore." She said, tilting her head as she heard the other bluenette's thoughts.

Hazel nodded before gasping. "Oh, and don't I also have to meet your sisters? They _are_ your family." She folded her arms with a smile.

"Well, I'm not sure if I could _exactly _bring them out, considering Phoenix tried to set the city on fire, but maybe you could teleport in. I'll take down the blocks that Heidi has up." Terra said, placing a hand on her hip as she looked thoughtful.

Hazel's smile brightened. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have a busy day. Come on!" She chuckled before jogging off to the bridge.

Terra shook her head in amusement before jogging after her, a wide smile on her face.


	45. Family

Despite the debris that remained from the divine battle minutes prior, the resort was still a luxurious area. Workers were out cleaning up the area a bit and waved at Hazel when she passed by. Hazel smiled and waved back "We're almost there. We just need to head to the one farthest to the left." She said, turning to Terra.

Terra nodded, looking around at all the damage. "Geez...I didn't think that those three would have done _this _much." She said, shaking her head at the sight.

Watching a golf cart drive by, Hazel shrugged. "You think this is bad? You should see the city." She said with slight annoyance.

Terra blinked at that and slowly shook her head. "...I'm not sure if I want to. I look like Heidi and...she was throwing fireballs directly at the city since Zeus was in front of it…"

Hazel blinked before nodding. "Yeah...I understand." She pushed her thoughts away before taking Terra's hand. "Come on. This way." She began to walk in the way of her resort.

Terra nodded and allowed herself to be guided along as she looked at all the people slowly emerging from the buildings. _"I'm surprised people are even coming out...Must be all over the news that the three had taken over the sky for a couple hours." _She thought, pursing her lips before looking away.

When they finally made it to Hazel's resort, Hazel turned to Terra with scrutiny. She suddenly began to wipe the dust off of her girlfriend, straighten her hair, and checked to see if there was anything else she could fix. "Sorry...you just...have to look perfect." She stood back and nodded at her work.

Terra shrugged as she made her cloak disappear. "It's fine, my sister would be doing that and more." She said, eyes narrowing in thought.

Hazel chuckled before stepping up to the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and looked back at Terra. "Ready?"

Terra chuckled. "As I'll ever be." She said, quite calm despite everything.

Hazel smiled brightly and took out her key card. She swiped it and turned the doorknob. Once she did this, she motioned Terra inside as she walked inside. As usual, she saw her parents, her sister, and her grandparents. What she did not expect to see where her friends.

She closed the door behind Terra and called, "Triple G?" She shook her head at them. "Where have you guys been?"

Triple G turned to her and scratched his head. "Me and George caught a cold after the...snowman incident." He chuckled.

Deuce laughed. "You should have seen them crash into the school. It was a wipe out, _man!_" He said before running off.

Hazel chuckled before saying, "Before you guys tell me _that_ story, I want you guys to m-"

She was interrupted by Elsa checking her for any injuries. "Oh! You're okay! Thank goodness…" Then she recuperate. "What did you think you were _doing_ running out there!"

Hazel shrugged and smiled. "_Mooom_ I was fine." She said, drawing out the word. "Everything was fine...and me and Heidi are friends again."

Ara sighed with a chuckle. "_Finally."_

"Hush, you!" Hazel said playfully. "I don't need your chastising."

Elsa shook her head at them. "Well...I'm just glad you're okay. I was very worried."

Jupiter nodded. "Yes, yes she was." He smirked while she looked to him with halved eyes.

Hazel laughed before saying, "Okay. Now that I can talk…" She motioned for Terra to come closer. "I wanted you guys to meet...my new girlfriend." She smiled at her before turning back to everyone else in the room.

Terra waved at them as she resisted the urge to bring that cloak back. It was hard considering there was an icy cold glare on her that promised plenty of pain and suffering. "...Hello." She said, trying to avoid the woman who was glaring at her.

Triple G gasped with a smile as George smiled brightly. "Our little Hazel is growing up." George stated in his usually calm accented voice.

Chester walked up to the woman and smiled. "Congratulations you two, but I do believe there is an interesting backstory to why this woman looks so much like Heidi." He sat down at her feet.

Deuce nodded. "Yeah, you're not my dudette. You have a calmer aura, man." He rolled over comfortably.

Ara smiled before saying, "That's because she's not Heidi." She motioned to the woman. "Her name is Terra. We've already met." She leaned back in her seat.

Triple G walked over and said, "Well...whatever happened, I completely approve." He held out his hand for Terra to shake. "I'm Triple G, a friend of Heidi and Hazel."

Terra shook it and rubbed her arm as she smiled. "Nice to meet you." She said, her smile brightening as she shifted so that she was out of the path of the glare.

Jupiter smirked and made his way over. _"Time to have a __**little**__ fun…"_ He went over to her with his most regal face he could muster in the moment. "So...you are now Hazel's girlfriend, correct?"

Terra almost blanched when she noticed who he was. Quickly nodding, she straightened up while trying to remain calm. "U-Uh...yes." She said in mild confusion, inwardly kicking herself at the fact that she had stuttered.

Jupiter inwardly grinned, but kept his composure. "I see." He stated. "I must ask you. What are your intentions with my daughter?" He said, linking his hands behind his back.

Terra gulped and unconsciously leaned back. "N-Nothing of any bad intent...All good and sweet I assure you." She said with a nervous chuckle.

Jupiter looked her up and down before smirking. "Hmm...you will do nicely for her." He smiled and said, "Treat my princess well, will you?"

Terra quickly nodded. "Y-Yes, I will most definitely do that." She said in a rushed manner, trying to hold back from calling him by any title that would only end up biting her in the butt.

Hazel chuckled before twiddling her fingers. "I think I forgot to mention that _he_ is my father. Sorry." She smiled nervously.

"No worries…" Terra said, rubbing a piece of her dress as she tried to keep her calm expression on.

Hazel held her hand as emotional support. "Don't worry. You're doing great." She said, smiling at her.

"...I don't feel like I am, especially with the, uh, glare." Terra said, attempting to sound as vague as possible so that the owner of the glare wouldn't do anything.

Hazel glanced before turning to the owner. "Oh. That's just grandmother. She glared at most people." She shrugged.

Ara, who just now caught on, blinked. "Wait...daughter...father?" She shook her head in confusion before Elsa came over and whispered in her ear. Ara's eyes widened before she froze...and stayed frozen.

Hazel shook her head. "She'll be fine." Then, she lead Terra by the hand to her Njord. "This is my grandfather. Grandfather, meet Terra." She smiled.

Terra smiled at him, immediately feeling like this man wouldn't be like...the _woman _with the glare. "Hello." She greeted him, nodding in greeting.

What she didn't expect, however, was him to look at her in curiosity before promptly nabbing her hand and shaking it. "Hello! You must be related to Hades' daughter! Or you are a Trickster, but I doubt that!" He said in his usual loud manner.

Terra blinked as she felt him finally release her hand that he had been shaking for a bit. "Heidi is my sister by technicalities." Terra said, moving her hand a bit to shake off the tingling feeling.

Hazel chuckled then turned Terra. "He's really...excitable. You'll get used to that. He loves pretty much everyone." She smiled.

"That I do!" Njord exclaimed with a wide grin, causing Terra to blink in surprise. "Though, I must admit, I did not know that Hades' daughter had sisters." He tilted his head. "Or would you be considered her offspring?"

Terra held up a finger and paused. "I...actually am not quite sure...Heidi would know, though."

Elsa nodded. "It's...an interesting story, dad." She said, sitting down on a seat of her own.

"I see, well, I will await the arrival of Hades' daughter to ask her." Njord said, the thoughtful look remaining on his face as he rubbed his chin.

Hazel nodded, turning to him. "That's a good call." She looked up in thought. "Right now she's sleeping. I am sure she will be up soon, though."

Terra nodded in confirmation. "A couple hours at least. She'll be over in no time." She said, causing Njord to smile and nod with a thumbs up.

Hazel smiled before glancing over at her glaring grandmother. She left Terra's side and went over to her in concern. "Grandmother? Is something wrong?"

Skadi didn't stop glaring as she folded her arms. "That girl...she is not what you believe she is. Clearly she is a trickster who stole Hades' daughter's appearance." She finally looked away, her cold eyes meeting Hazel's. "They are fooling you."

Hazel blinked blankly before saying, "Grandmother, I fail to understand what you're saying."

"That person, is not what you think. I have no doubt in my mind that _that _is a trickster, possibly even Loki coming to fool around." Skadi spat, huffing as she shook her head. "That man should remain in Asgard before I kill him myself."

She smiled and began to scratch her head. "Grandmother. She's no trickster. She's a clone." She shrugged. "Me and Ara have already been through this." She said, referring to her (still frozen) twin.

Skadi looked down at her. "I am afraid that the trickster has already fooled you. A clone should not be a god, there is no way that is possible. It _is _possible for that to be a trickster, however."

Hazel sighed in defeat before going back to Terra's side. "Everything is fine, Grandmother." She put her arm around Terra's waist. "She's too sweet to be _anything_ like Loki."

Skadi's frown deepened. "He _would _trick your mind into thinking that. He is a master of magic and trickery, he can easily warp the reality around you. No worries, he will be mine to handle in due time." She said, her hand twitching as if she were reaching for a weapon that wasn't there.

Hazel stepped in front of Terra. "No! No fighting-" Hazel face palmed. "She's _not_ a trickster." She said in an exasperated manner.

Skadi shook her head. "It is as I feared, he has you tricked and under his control. He is making you speak for him." She said, her icy eyes boring into the bluenette. "Is this what you believe is right for when I once threatened to maim you?"

Terra was beyond confused. "...I have no idea what you are talking about."

Skadi scoffed. "Do not act stupid, I know who you are and I find this to be a rather pathetic attempt to get back at me. If you wish to do something then _do _it, don't hide behind a fake face and act like a fool." She said in irritation.

Hazel face palmed once again before looking at her grandfather. She mouthed, "Help." To him in desperation.

Njord blinked in confusion before nodding with an "Oh." He quickly jumped up, grabbed the irate Norse goddess by the wrist and teleported her away in an icy breeze. "Okay...She's gone." He said with a chuckle.

Hazel sighed in relief before turning to Terra. "Sorry...about that." She rubbed her arm. "She can be very...protective." She chuckled.

Terra shook her head. "I'm not familiar with most of the gods...but I'm pretty sure that wasn't entirely out of protective reasons…" She trailed off, scratching the side of her head.

Njord laughed. "Ah, no, it wasn't. While she is protective, she has a brutal hatred for Loki and she wants to shoot him on sight and do _several _horrible things to him." He said before blinking. "...I am going to get it once I return."

Hazel chuckled. "Yes, yes you are." She folded her arms.

Njord took a seat. "...On second thought, I will be hiding out here until she does not want to injure me like she does Loki." He said, holding up a finger before closing his eyes and relaxing into his seat.

Hazel smiled at him kindly. Then she turned to Terra. "You okay?" She said to her shaken up girlfriend.

"Um...I suddenly feel like I need to hide out in the same manner as him." Terra said, gesturing to Njord who nodded in agreement.

Hazel chuckled in amusement. "Well...you've met everyone I know and you got a...nine out of ten." She shook her head. "In the meantime, I can meet the rest of your family." She smiled.

Terra smiled in a nervous manner. "Ah, yes...I _should _probably warn you that Phoenix hates romance and Seraphina is somehow _worse _than love guru Heidi."

Hazel blinked before nodding and shrugging. "Okay, I can work with that. I will dial down on the romance for Phoenix and...well...I will cross that bridge with Seraphina when I get there." She smiled lacing her fingers together.

"Just be prepared for anything...I don't know how they'll react." Terra said with a small grimace. "One of them is explosive and the other is...well, she is _something _alright."

Hazel chuckled. "I will be fine." She folded her arms. "If you can put up with my grandmother, I can put up with your sisters. It's only fair." She smiled in determination.

Terra nodded as her magic surrounded them. "I...wouldn't say I _handled _her. I was about to summon my cloak just to hide in." She said, a small shiver overcoming her.

Hazel gave her a warm smile. "So...I owe you one for putting you through that." She grabbed her hand and held it gently. "Come on. It will be fine."

Terra let out a soft sigh before nodding. "Here we go." She said before the magic covered them and teleported them away.

…..

"_Nix! _It has been _hours _since we heard from Terra! What if something happened?" Seraphina paced around while she played with her hair.

Phoenix rolled her eyes as she looked at a magazine she found lying around. "I'm sure she's fine. Probably doing what Terra does best and being the jolly ol robot." She said, not appearing interested in the issue.

Seraphina walked up to her and grabbed the magazine before throwing it over her head. "Nix! This could be _serious_!" She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.

Phoenix looked at her with a twitch. "I was reading that." She said, glaring at her before folding her arms. "Chill, Pinky, Terra is the brains and rules of this little group, she knows what she's doing. Go and find some of Heidi's precious diamonds or something, just stop yakking off my ear." She stood up and stalked over to the magazine that had landed on a desk.

Seraphina 'hmphed' and frowned before walking towards a desk and beginning to rifle through it for anything.

As Phoenix picked the magazine up, she groaned at a sudden flash of light. "And robot princess is back from the ball." She said in annoyance, glaring at the two people who had appeared in the room.

Terra blinked. "Robot princess…?" She repeated, looking at Phoenix who only looked more annoyed.

Her accomplice took off her hood which revealed her ruby tresses. She moved a few strands out of her royal blue eyes and laughed. "Cool nickname." She folded her sparkling arms.

Phoenix scoffed and walked over to her seat. "_So, _what has Terra been up to while Pinky and I were locked up?" She asked, voice filled with sarcasm as Seraphina poked her head up.

"Terra?" The blonde blinked before a huge smile appeared on her face. _"Terra! _Oh, my, gosh!" The girl jumped over a table before practically smacking straight into the bluenette. "I was _so _worried when you didn't come back right away!"

Terra blinked and smiled gently. "Seraphina, I'm fine, completely unharmed." She reassured the girl clad in pink. "I was just...visiting Heidi for an extended amount of time.

Phoenix rolled her eyes at the answer while Seraphina pulled away from the sister she was almost choking with a hug. "Is she fine as well? Is she?" She asked, bouncing in place slightly.

Terra nodded and smiled. "She is doing well and is sleeping at the moment." The bluenette informed her, eyes filled with amusement.

Seraphina sighed in relief and turned to look at the other girl. "_So, _who are you and what are you doing down here?" She asked, curiosity appearing on her face as she tilted her head.

Hazel turned to the girl in pink with a smile. "Well...Terra wanted me to meet you two." She laced her fingers together. "My name is Hazel by the way." She looked at them fondly.

Seraphina smiled back while Phoenix looked at them as her face scrunched up in confusion. "Why would you want to meet us? Is Terra finally selling us or something and you are a potential buyer?" Her words caused Seraphina to look at her with widened eyes.

Terra blinked and quickly shook her head. "_What_? No! Hazel is my-"

"Oh, good. I'm pretty sure that it's illegal to sell people here, but that's only based on the reactions I got when I tried to sell Pinky." Phoenix said with a smirk.

"You tried to _sell _me?!" Seraphina scrambled over and looked at her with a sad look. "How _could _you?!"

"What? You constantly get me in trouble with the feds and coppers by way of association. I'm wanted for several things because of you and your weird ass perversions!" Phoenix barked out, swiveling in her stool before hopping off and walking away.

Seraphina pouted and followed her. "That's a lie!"

"No it isn't, Pinky."

"Yes it is!"

Terra's eyes halved in exasperation as they began running around the room, completely forgetting that there were two other people in the room.

Hazel blinked and turned to Terra. "Are they always like this?" She glanced at them, clearly amused.

Terra nodded with an exasperated look as Phoenix tackled Seraphina with two flaming fists. "Yes, they are always like this, no matter the situation."

Hazel tilted her head at the two. "So...when will they be...done?" She blinked.

"Uh…" Terra tilted her head as she saw the two take down a desk. "...Last time it took them five hours and that's because they passed out. That was...last night." She said dryly, shaking her head at them.

Hazel chuckled, looking at them. "Well, unless they stop fighting I can't tell them the reason I'm here…" She looked back to Terra and said, "Maybe they'll calm down sooner so I can let them know we're together. Possibly?"

There was a loud gasp before Seraphina could be seen hitting the wall as Phoenix jumped over desk after desk. "Ohmygosh! Terra...you have a _girlfriend?!" _Seraphina asked in a squeak before she was tossed across the room.

"Well, it stopped Seraphina, but that kind of stuff doesn't affect Phoenix…" Terra said with an exasperated look.

Hazel chuckled with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah...I can see that." She said watching the fiery redhead.

Phoenix completely covered herself in orange flames as she tackled Seraphina again. "Why would _I _care about the robot's love life?! I have to deal with this freak of nature all the time!" She yelled, looking disgusted as she saw little hearts surrounding the blonde. "Seriously, this is just _wrong!"_

Hazel had a calm expression when she said, "Well, I didn't only come to tell you two that we are a couple. I also wanted to tell you two that you have a chance at complete freedom." She glanced at Terra before gazing at the two.

"What?" The twins said in perfect unison as Phoenix tossed Seraphina across the room.

Terra nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, you know, a life without having to dodge all major god hotspots because of who we are? We have a _chance, _a chance to completely wipe that away and live the way we want."

Phoenix looked at her skeptically as she kept a flaming hand on Seraphina's face. "Huh, that sounds like a fevered dream, much less reality. Those stupid overrated morons up on their thrones will always want to snuff us out."

Hazel blinked before speaking again. "As a stupid overrated moron, I must tell you that there _is_ a way to do it." She smirked. "The way is through the portal. I want to take you two with me. To _my _world where there is no Heidi." She smiled brightly. "You _all_ will be truly free."

Seraphina looked amazed while Phoenix scoffed. "Oh, great choice Terra, picking another goddess. Paint bigger targets will ya!" She placed her free hand on her hip. "I don't know what you two have been smoking, but freedom won't come for me. It is _impossible_."

Terra shook her head. "No, I don't think it is, Phoenix. You've trusted me to always bail you out, why aren't you trusting me this time?" She asked in confusion.

Phoenix scowled. "Because _that _is reality, what you are speaking of is impossible." She said before her eyes suddenly glowed and she tossed Seraphina again.

Hazel looked to Terra with caution before speaking. "In my world no one will know who you are. It _is_ possible."

Phoenix glared at her. "I only believe what I can see, unlike my two sisters, _clearly. _I cannot see this other world you talk about, so how the hell am I supposed to sit here like an idiot and believe you? I'm not a fool like Pinky over there!" She pointed to the blonde who looked offended as she pushed herself up.

Hazel looked to the side as she thought. Her eyes changed hues before she came up with a conclusion. "Okay." She looked at Phoenix directly. "If I were to show you the portal...would you believe me?" She tilted her head to the side.

Phoenix let out a harsh laugh. "If you could _really _pull that off, then sure, I'll believe you." She said, a smirk on her face as she folded her arms.

Hazel looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Okay." She tapped her chin. "I will see what I can do concerning the gate to the Underworld, but if you want to see the portal, you'll get what you want." She folded her arms behind her back.

Phoenix turned away and went back to fighting Seraphina, causing fire to roar from her once more as the two girls made all sorts of hissing and angered sounds while the fought.

Terra shook her head. "You would have to get Heidi or her father to open it. The other gods are still probably in Olympus." She said, turning to face her as she rubbed her arm.

Her eyes were red when she turned to Terra. She looked up in thought, shrugging. "I will see what I can do. I didn't _say_ I had to do it now."

Terra rubbed her chin and glanced at her sisters. "Well...I would suggest leaving them to their fighting, they go on for hours without getting tired. Phoenix causes Seraphina to get angry and fight back while Seraphina amps up that anger and keeps it going for hours." She explained with a shake of her head.

Hazel nodded. "Yeah. I will do that when they are calmer." She stated, looking away from the two.

"Good idea." Terra said before the two teleported away.

…..

Heidi stared at the ember in her father's hand. While she so desperately wanted a nap, something about his ember seemed a bit...off. The goddess looked up at him in confusion. "So...What _did _you steal from Zeus?" She asked, her eyes suddenly going straight back to the ember.

Hades chuckled, looking down at his daughter who was snuggled up to him. "Ah, I never told you about this thing?" At the shake of her head, he smirked. "I have been working on it for awhile. It can steal magic, life, souls, years...You name it. I never tested it out another god though, and the results were quite _shocking_." He said, chuckling as the ember pulsed with power and small bolts of lightning flowed out at his words.

Heidi's eyes widened. "Dad...did you _steal _his _divine power_?" She slowly asked him, managing to tear her eyes away to look at him.

Hades nodded as he smirked at the shocks. "Just a bit, well, _actually _it was six years worth but that idiot has plenty to spare since he is the _King_." He said mockingly before looking at her. "Six years worth of power for the six years you suffered under his foolish warped beliefs."

Heidi shook her head, blinking a few times. "You...stole that for _me_? Dad, I told you, I am fine and I have forgiven them." She said, pushing his hand away as he tried to offer it to her.

Hades looked at her before his eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me." He said, voice going low before he smirked. "You hate him as much as I do, you _despise _the gods that voted against you! Take this power and use it to finally get back at them! You deserve to be treated like _any _other god up in that stuffy cloud kingdom." He again offered it to her, eyes glinting with a slightly mischievous look.

Heidi looked down at it and looked back at him. "I...Dad, I shouldn't do this." She said, her outstretched hand shaking as she tried to fight the urge.

"No? Well, maybe I should just return it to him. Let him know that I didn't really mean it." Hades said, faking a carefree expression as he shrugged. "Then he'd know that we were all talk and no-" The god was cut off as his daughter grabbed the ember. He smirked as he watched the foreign power pour out in an electrifying manner, causing small sparks to zap out of her fingers as her eyes glowed. _Point one, Hades. _He thought, chuckling as Heidi shook her head.

Heidi blinked and looked at her fingers as small blue sparks leapt off. "What…? How-This shouldn't be possible!"

"Oh, but it _is_! You got what made Zeus _Zeus _in ya, and I gotta admit, I don't mind the lightning on you." Hades said with a wide grin.

Heidi looked at him and stood up. "I feel...I feel _energized? _I was just sleepy like ten minutes ago!" She said in shock, looking down at her hands.

"That's 'cuz Zeusy is like a kid on caffeine, always full of energy yet loafs like a sloth on his throne all day. He is quite _electrifying _when he wants to be." Hades informed her with a devious look on his face. "Now you are perfect and peachy and you can flip him off for me while zapping him!" He laughed, jumping up and shaking his head. "Oh, best plan _ever_!"

Heidi looked up and paused. "But won't I get in trouble?" She asked, trying to shake the sparks off her fingers.

"Puh-lease! Zeusy is supposed to be the god of justice and he should see justice when he notices you with all that power. Besides, I _did _warn him, his fault for not listening to the wise words of Hades." The god said, placing a hand on his chest as he spoke in an over dramatic manner.

Heidi slowly nodded. "How will I train? These sparks are kind of annoying…" She said, frowning at the still visible sparks.

Hades shrugged and sat back down. "I don't know, ask Hecate. She has more books on powers and junk than Athena does and that lady lives on a mountain of them." He said in a carefree manner.

Heidi sighed and shook her head at him. "Great advice dad." She said sarcastically, prompting him to give her a thumbs up. She looked up in thought. "Well...Since I am not tired anymore, I think I will just go back to Auradon now…" The goddess tried to summon her magic and looked confused when she saw small bolts of lightning shooting around in it. "That's weird…"

Hades found a stress ball in his pocket and began tossing it against the wall in a bored manner. "Okay. Feel free to come back whenever, I still need my weekly allowance." He said as he caught the ball and threw it back.

Heidi's eyes halved at him. "Yes, yes, I won't forget the only thing keeping you from betting the Underworld." She said with a shake of her head. "I'll see you later, dad." She said before disappearing in a loud 'crack!'

Hades chuckled as soon as she was gone. "Ah, Zeusy isn't gonna know what hit him next time he sees her." He said with a wide grin as he caught the ball.

8888888888

Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale. Ara repeated these actions as she sat on the forest foliage. Her hands were clasped together as she kept her breathing steady. She concentrated deeply on her diverse magic. She allowed it to flow steadily through her body.

Her father, the king of Rome, told her that deeply meditating on her magic would help her get to see the full extent of her power. The meditation also helped her to think of more strategies, more ways to sustain power and hold in energy. She could feel every aspect of her magic. The water was steady, the air was swift, the magnetism was calm, but the electricity...the electricity was booming. It was energizing. It was fiery. It moves fast. Very fast. Loud as well. All of that lead to her power over sound and all of the waves that lie within that aspect of her magic.

Ara smiled to herself as she finally felt herself in perfect balance. She continued to imagine new uses for her magic when something threw her off. It was...sharp? It burned a bit. Is that...a spark?

Her eyes snapped open and looked around the scene. She blinked. She looked at her fingers. "That wasn't me…" She stood while looking around. "That wasn't my dad. That wasn't...maybe it was Zeus. It felt similar...but a bit off…" She sparked as she tried to use her magic to seek out the individual.

"Hmm…" She said as she walked deeper into the forest. She made sure not to touch any trees while she grappled onto her electric powers. Her sapphire eyes glowed as she searched.

One thing was for sure, she was getting closer. Her electricity crawled over her body as if it knew she was nearly there. Figuring she was in a close enough range, she called out, "Hello? Is anyone out here?" She kept her glowing busy, searching for the person.

There was a yelp from someone nearby as the wind suddenly picked up and a loud rumble of thunder sounded. "Nonononono." The somewhat familiar voice hissed before yelping again as a golden lightning bolt struck off in the distance.

Ara tilted her head, deciding to head off in the direction of the bolt. She allowed herself to lift off of the ground and fly over to the area. She landed in a tall tree with a questioning expression. "What is Heidi doing out here? Why does she look so...like that?" She sat on the tree branch as she watched.

Heidi staggered around, an aura of gold surrounding her as small sparks leapt off. She looked around before suddenly backing up. She did it just in time when a golden lightning bolt struck where she stood before. The goddess looked quite panicked as she floated a bit before falling to the ground.

Ara couldn't believe what she was seeing. Heidi was the person her magic was telling her about? She looked at the older goddess with scrutiny as she saw every wrong thing she was doing. "What is she..?"

She levitated her way down from the tree. When her feet touched the ground, she looked around at the weather before she shook her head. "Heidi...what is this?" She asked in exasperation.

Heidi looked at her and jumped in surprise, causing her to float higher than before until the wind suddenly stopped supporting her and she fell to the ground again. The goddess shook her head and stood up as she tried to control the erratic magic practically lashing out around her. "Long story!" Heidi said, panic still written all over her face as she saw the makings of a storm rolling in.

Ara raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "Calm down. You're scaring the wind and you're making the lightning a bit agitated."

Heidi jumped back as a lighting bolt almost hit her. "I don't know how to control this! Not to mention I don't think I can be calm!" She said, looking at her with a cringe before she was suddenly blown up again.

Ara shook her head at the woman before walking up to her. "Okay." She put her hand on her arm. "This is what my dad does whenever I am about to land a twister due to thinking I'm a total failure. By the way, this will tickle...a lot." She said, using her magic to react with...Heidi's.

Heidi shook her head. "Oh, it tickled and burned like ten minutes ago when this stuff happened." She said with a scowl, clearly thinking about something.

Ara tilted her head and blinked in shock. "Y-you're...like me?" She looked at her in concern. "How..? You know what? I'm not even. The first thing you need to do is bounce around." Ara demonstrated by bouncing back and forth herself. "Just like this."

Heidi looked at her quizzically before she turned herself and tried to replicate the moves. "This is so odd…" The goddess mumbled with a groan of annoyance.

Ara chuckled before holding turning her hands into fists and holding them up as if she were boxing. "Now, hold your fists up. Keep jumping." She looked to her.

Heidi simply nodded and shook her head as she raised her fists. She was obviously trying to ignore the golden sparks that were shooting off of her fists in a wild manner as she grimaced.

Ara saw the sparks and nodded as her own body sparked from charge. "Electric magic has to constantly be utilized. If not, you turn into a live wire. Now, release it." She demonstrated by punching. A purple torrent of electricity flowed from her fist before disappearing into sparks. "Your turn." She said as she stopped bouncing.

The bluenette looked up hesitantly before reluctantly copying the other girl's move. She blinked when she saw a bit of blue electricity intertwined with the gold. Her head tilted at this and she stopped bouncing at her momentary confusion.

Ara looked her over and hummed. "Mm, hm. Just as I thought." She touched Heidi's arm and nodded. "You had access. Gotta be careful with that." She said as she laced her hands behind her.

Heidi looked at her with halved eyes. "I didn't even have this half an hour ago, like I knew to be careful before I brought in a bunch of chaos." She said irritably, folding her arms and shaking her head.

Ara shrugged. "As a storm manipulator I figured that out at the beginning. It's fundamental." She folded her arms.

"As I said, I didn't have this until very recently. The sky is my uncles zone, _not _mine. I usually get zapped out of the sky when I go to Olympus!" Heidi said with a twitch of her eyebrow.

Ara immediately chastised her. "Stop it." She looked to the sky before waving the clouds away. "Lightning reacts well with frustration. I know you are used to being fiery...but you're not. At least not right now. You've gotta stay calm." She explained calmly.

Heidi let out a laugh and tilted her head. "I don't think that's possible at this time. I am hyped up on power since I grabbed that _stupid _ember after my dad tricked me into touching it." She said, a deep frown on her face.

Ara nodded in understanding. She took a deep breath before saying, "If you can't calm yourself, you are going to have to put it to use." She raised an eyebrow.

"What? I have to go around creating giant lightning storms like my uncle? Or perhaps just zap people like Thor? I can only see a few ways and they all involve zapping and zapping usually involves people." Heidi said quickly, eyebrow twitching at her words.

Ara's face had obvious humor on it. "Actually, I was thinking about training with you." She stated, her hands still laced behind her back.

Heidi looked at her in confusion. "Seriously? Should I bother to inform you that I have stolen divine power of ZEUS running through me at a million miles per hour while my body is _trying _to combine it and make it my own." She said, her hair flaming up at her irritation.

Ara's face was unreadable as she opened her palm and a torrent of water flew from it and coated Heidi. "I can do that now thanks to the foreign magic." She walked in front of her and took a few steps back. "Try me."

Heidi didn't even have to move much before a massive golden bolt fired out of her hand, causing her to gape at the display.

Ara briefly closed her eyes and inhaled as she went into her meditative state. She exhaled as she threw up a magnetic field, attracting the divine electricity toward her and filtered it making it her own. That's when she opened her eyes and threw her hands to the sky. When she did that, her signature rainbow bolts flew upwards with untraceable speed.

She smirked as the thunder crackled above them. "My dad taught me that one." She stretched and said, "That was electrical absorption. Because electricity is energy, it is easy to absorb...if you know how to do it right."

"Sounds like another way to get myself zapped. I think I'll pass." Heidi deadpanned before gaining a thoughtful look.

Ara chuckled at that. "...It's an advanced maneuver. First you have to learn the basics." She looked to her with humor. "Such as controlling the flow of energy in your body. I can teach you a few things if you want." She gave her a small smile.

Heidi shrugged. "Wouldn't kill me. Besides, I'll need to keep it under control before I tell Hecate to seal it like she did a few other things." She said casually, shaking her head as she narrowed her eyes.

Ara blinked when she said that. "Huh...that sounds like extra trouble. I won't ask about those matters, but I can help you with the training." She said, folding her arms.

Heidi looked away, looking down at her hand as she fiddles with a blue ring that she usually kept hidden. "It's extra trouble trying to control things." She said quietly, eyes closing for a moment.

Ara took a deep breath before putting her hand on Heidi's shoulder. "Everything will be fine. It's not like you're going to be like this forever." Ara shrugged and said, "Besides if you feel your electricity buzzing again, touch me." She stated simply.

Heidi glances at her as her eyes glowed. She let out a sigh as her magic began surrounding her. "Nothing is fine when I am in control, learned that one the hard way. I need to find Hecate…" She said, shaking her head before floating away as her flames covered her. She gave the girl one last glance before she took off as fast as a bolt of lightning.

Ara looked at the goddess leave in exasperation. "Ugh...always getting into trouble…" She said to no one in particular before taking off in the opposite direction.


	46. Heidi's Storm

….

When Heidi landed she could hear a storm rolling in, the thunder rumbling and sounding like the drums of war as lightning scattered across the darkening sky. The goddess didn't care what that girl said about _staying calm_, Ara clearly didn't care enough to truly help her! She just acted like Heidi was a ten year old child!

Heidi sensed that Audrey was not in the house...but Hecate _was_. Her eyes darkened as the electricity leapt off of her and hit nearby lamps that caused the bulbs to explode in popping sounds. This didn't bother her, no, she was on a mission.

She wanted this power gone, she wanted those _memories _gone for good and she _didn't _want to be the one to open the gate when they all decided to leave for good. There was no other thoughts in her mind as she felt the electrifying power race through her body at light speed. It beckoned her to continue bringing the storm, that the girl was wrong in her words. And Heidi was _all _for that idea.

The goddess practically threw the door open, her very presence causing all the lightbulbs in the room to instantly shatter at the overload of electricity. "Hecate...We need to _talk_." Her voice was dangerous and filled with unbridled anger that seemed to come from nowhere.

Hecate immediately stood up, caution flashing as she noticed the electricity zapping off of her normally happy student. That's when she noticed something off. _Her ring is gone...It must have fallen off, that would explain the anger. And Hades must have stolen Zeus's divine power and given it to her...Hades, what have you done?_

"What do you wish to discuss?" Hecate asked, keeping her voice neutral and as free of emotion as possible.

Heidi walked up to her, the wind blasting around them with a furious howl. "I need this power gone, sealed away for good. Second, I need for you to erase my memory up until the day before I went to the other world. Third, I ask of you to puppet my body to open the gate and lead the group through when they decide to leave. I don't want to remember _any _of this." Her voice was deathly cold as her eyes glowed with the flecks harshly flashing.

Hecate paused at that. Sure, she was fine with the first one, and maybe even a technicality of the second, but the third? That would mean that she _knocks _Heidi out then proceed to take control of her body, making her look like a zombie! The goddess took a deep breath. "I can do the first one for you and _maybe _the second one...not the third, however." She braced herself as she heard a roar of thunder from outside.

Heidi's hair was aflame instantly while the electricity began zapping everything erratically. Her eyes had darkened to a cold dark blue while white flames flowed off of the woman's arms. "Why _not_?" She asked, taking a step forward as the electricity traveled up her body in hypnotic gold waves.

Hecate kept calm as she looked at Heidi. "Because it is wrong and I refuse to do that to you. The day I found you, I told you that I would never harm you intentionally if I did not need to...And I will fulfill that, even if you want to harm me." She stated, going silent as she saw Heidi's eyes narrow, a clear sign that she was thinking.

The angered goddess whipped around, the winds beckoning for her to continue her rage. "The gates to the Underworld are_ locked _under my power, those people won't be able to enter even if they begged me. I refuse to step out allow them to see me." She said, tightening her fists as she scowled.

"I'm not doing it, Heidi. You may as well stop as there is not a thing in the infinite realms that may change my mind." Hecate's voice was unwavering as she stood still.

Heidi glared at her from over her shoulder. "Then _leave_. You are doing nothing...and I will not waste my time on you." She said harshly, eyes cold with rage that brimmed within her.

Hecate looked at the ground, a solemn look on her face before she opened a portal and entered it. She didn't say anything as she looked back a final time. Her eyes narrowed before closing as the portal slammed shut.

Heidi scowled and threw the door open as she stormed out into the forest. _Hecate dares to ignore me and not help? _She seethed was she remembered the goddess's calm expression. _Nobody wishes to help me now, no, they all treat me like I am insignificant. _At her thoughts, the wind whipped past her while lightning struck nearby.

This was not her zone, she was out of her element...yet she felt like she was perfectly at home within this chaos she was creating. The winds were as comforting as soft whispers of encouragement, the thunder like a heartbeat of a parent, and the lightning coursing through her with a raging blaze that felt so..._magnificent_.

Her eyes flashed an electric blue before they returned back to their chilly original shade. The goddess let out a chuckle as she felt the temperature around her begin to fluctuate between a numbing cold and a blazing heat. _Dad...You are completely insane...And I'm __**loving **__this. _She thought, raising both of her hands. Blue flames roared to life on both of her hands before wild golden sparks poured out from her fingertips.

The weather quickly took a turn for the worst as the woman stared at her hands in what could only be mischief. Heidi looked up to the sky and waved her hand, immediately causing a large bolt of lightning to strike nearby while the thunder rumbled and rolled. The magic within the goddess flowed and blended with the fire and lightning to create an orb in each hand. The orbs were completely gold and covered in flames while sparks zapped around within the orbs. The very presence of them coated the area in a thick feeling of power as well as something akin of a fear-inducing energy.

Taking a few steps forward, the goddess felt her feet begin to lift off the ground. She twirled midair as she sensed the winds whirl around her in greeting. The sky appeared to be a bit calmer at her presence this time, possibly because it now recognized her. Heidi couldn't help the giggle that bubbled out as the winds lift her higher and higher, whispering their secrets to the woman.

When she stopped ascending, she gazed over the land before her as the storm rolled in. Her enhanced sight allowed her to see the growing panic on the once calm inhabitants of Auradon. She knew what they were thinking...They all thought Zeus had returned. _Oh, how __**wrong **__they are. _Heidi watched as they all retreated back into their homes before she allowed the wind to carry her back down to the ground. Tossing one of the orbs up, she became fascinated as it began floating. Reaching out, she poked it and smiled when it began circling her in a protective manner. She decided to do the same with the other one and her smile widened when it did the same. "That is cool…" She murmured, watching as they circled around her.

Looking up at the sky, she frowned as she sensed the clouds preparing to bring in a torrent of rain. She sighed at the thought, rubbing her chin as she thought of a way to handle this particular issue. Right as soon as she was about to head back in to hide from the rain, she noticed that there was an almost transparent shield of wind whirling around her. She reached out and gently touched it, the reaction bringing a smile to her face as it almost sparked at her touch.

Despite the fact that this foreign power was new, Heidi felt like it had grown on her. Maybe...she _wanted _to keep it? _No, that is insane. _She shook her head and pulled her hand back, almost as if she had been burned by it. "I can't keep this, even though I have brief control over you…" She paused when the wind howled in protest. "No, it isn't right, I couldn't learn how to control this." At her words, sparks flew off her fingers and caused her to sigh.

The goddess looked up as she saw raindrops begin to fall. Part of her was amazed that she could even stand out there at the moment, watching as the drops of rain flew off of the wind dome. It has always been a dream of hers to be out in the rain without becoming weak...And this power was allowing her to do that.

"...I want to keep this." The words tumbled out of her mouth faster than she could think and she closed her eyes as the electricity raced through her. It was a different kind of warmth, almost foreign in comparison to her flames and magic. It felt as sharp as a needle yet soft like a pillow, a strange feeling that made her head spin a bit. Was the power accepting her? Heidi wasn't quite sure...but she was accepting it.

With a deep breath, she lowered to the ground and closed her eyes as she felt the storm grow in power, feeding off of her hidden rage that had only quelled for a mere moment. The whispers of the wind cooed and whipped around her, ushering the bluenette into a state where they were freely moving around her.

_I don't know how I am controlling it...but I thank whoever allowed me to. _Her final thoughts rang before she fell into a deep meditative state while the various elements surrounding her began to whip around as if they had their own mind.

…..

Hazel shook her head as she and Terra teleported back to the safety of the resort. She glanced around at her surroundings before turning to Terra with pursed lips. She opened her mouth wanting to say something before closing it. After a few more seconds she said, "Well...This was...interesting." She said, tilting her head.

Terra looked at her in mild confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked before her eyes flew up to the ceiling.

"I mean meeting each other's families. It was weird, but fun." She shrugged. She blinked before turning to Terra fully.

Terra looked down and chuckled. "Well, more weird on my side. You could bring death himself into the room and those two would still argue and rip each other's hair out." She said, closing her eyes in thought.

Hazel smiled before folding her arms. "Really? Because my grandmother accused you of being Loki. That has to count for some bonus weird points." She chuckled in return.

Terra shrugged. "True. Can't say I've ever been called a Trickster before, kind of surprising actually…" She trailed off, opening her eyes and rubbing her chin.

Hazel shook her head. "At least I know what to expect for the future." She smiled before her smile fell and her brows furrowed.

"Yeah, hopefully you've seen _all _of their craziness, though I sincerely doubt it." Terra finished with a deadpan and she shook her head.

Hazel tilted her head with a frown before looking around swiftly. "The weather has changed." She stated, referring to the once sunny weather.

Terra looked out and her eyes narrowed. "There's something coming. It feels like...a lot of things." She said with a hint of confusion in her voice.

Hazel turned to her, making her way over to the window. "Whoa...what kind of storm is _that?_" She said, shaking her head as an uncomfortable feeling came over her.

Terra made her way to the window and frowned at the sight. Before her eyes, the storm clouds began to shift to an angry red while the winds picked up and golden lightning flashed erratically. "A magical one…" She breathed out, blinking as she saw the window attempting to frost over only to melt a second later. "And a strong one at that."

Hazel stepped away from the window in fear and confusion when Ara had calmly come down the stairs. Hazel turned to her sister and pointed to the window. "What kind of storm is that?"

Ara merely blinked before turning her eyes to the window. "Hm." She blinked. "It's not natural, but painfully familiar." She stared out of the window for a minute longer before walking toward the kitchen that was practically in the same room.

Terra placed a hand on the glass and jumped back, not even a second later. "Whoever it is...They are generating a _lot _of magic...It feels hot and cold...Also sharp. This storm is only going to get worse." She shook her head and rubbed her hand that had a small burn from where she had placed it.

Without hesitation Ara answered. "It's Heidi." She said, her voice sounding calm as if she wasn't worried. "She's gotten into quite a predicament, somehow absorbing Zeus' divine gift. The result is this." She motioned to the window.

Terra closed her eyes for a moment before she let out a shaky breath. "She isn't answering me, but I heard a few things. I think Hades stole Zeus's power and gave it to Heidi through the use of his ember. From what I can tell, she just took the ember out of his hand and it happened." She shook her head, a worried look appearing on her face.

Hazel blinked as anxiety began to well up inside her. "Okay...what does that mean for _us?_" She said, leaning on the glass, but backing up when the glass frosted.

Terra took a deep breath. "It means...Heidi lost control of her emotions and has let loose an emotion-fueled storm that is enchanted with magic heading _straight _for Auradon." She said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Ara looked to them both, seemingly unbothered while her sister began to panic. Hazel turned to Terra and said, "Is there anything that can be done? Please don't tell me the gods are still locked in Olympus…" Hazel's eyes became a pink shade.

Terra shook her head. "The gods aren't coming, they were commanded to stay there and probably swore to do so. At this rate...unless Heidi calms down and calls the storm off…" She sighed and looked at the floor. "Auradon might be wiped clean off the map."

Hazel winced while Ara remained as is. Hazel looked to Ara with exasperation. "How are you so calm at a time like this!? Did you not hear what she said?" She asked with slight anger.

Ara blinked before tilting her head. "I'm not calm." She looked at the window. "I am completely terrified. Without the gods, there is nothing that will stop that storm." She shook her head. "Auradon's as good as gone."

Hazel nearly looked at her sideways before nodding in understanding. "Ahh. Personality change side effect." She took a deep breath. "I guess you will get better when we leave. For now, we have to not die." Then she turned to Terra. "How is the storm doing?"

Terra glanced back at her. "She's charging it more, almost like she's digging up every last little bit of rage and throwing it up into the storm." She informed her, waving her hands and summoning a magical looking orb. "Let's see what we're looking at here." She allowed the orb to float and all of a sudden an image appeared. "Found her."

Ara peered at the orb while Hazel tilted her head and looked into it with confusion. Hazel blinked at the orb, seeing the image. "Whoa…" She said awe.

Terra manipulated the orb to project the image and nodded as it got larger. The image showed Heidi behind a white dome, golden lightning shooting off everywhere while raindrops fell around her. "I see lightning…" She pointed at the lightning before pointing at something else. "Fire…" And her finger landed on a large golden ribbon that appeared to be mid spin around the goddess. "And magic. That is not good." She took a step back and folded her arms with a frown.

Hazel and Ara shared a look of confusion as they looked to Terra for clarification.

Terra looked at them and sighed. "She has complete control over three elements and an insane amount of magic. She's practically unstoppable with the addition of the wind. If she decides to whip out a bit of ground manipulation…" She shook her head and trailed off.

Hazel looked to Terra then looked to Ara. She gasped and blinked a couple of times as she began to pace around the room a bit. She brought a hand through her ruby tresses. "What if...what if...we went?" She asked, thinking aloud.

Ara's eyes widened at the thought. "_We?"_ She blinked. "As in, me and you?" She said, a touch of fear welling up in her eyes.

Hazel nodded, looking at Terra and her sister. "Yes. The two of us." Hazel's foot tapped against the ground as she thought.

Terra looked back at the picture and sighed. "At the moment, you two would be the only solution. No god is going to step up to _that_." She pointed to the goddess on the screen. "The gods that are out wouldn't dare approach her. She's practically one of the major goddesses…" She said, the second part mainly to herself as she thought about something.

"How reassuring…" Ara stated, looking to the ground.

Hazel turned to her sister. "Ara, I know you are scared and that this is a bit over our heads, but we are the only two useful goddesses in Auradon right now!" She pointed to the window. "Look out there! Those are our elements! If we work together, we can do this!" She said, with a smile.

Ara, on the other hand, frowned. "No. This is none of our concern." She said, folding her arms.

Hazel blinked before glancing outside. "Ara, aren't you her best friend?"

Ara looked at her with widened eyes. Then her eyes softened as she looked toward the carpet.

Being a twin _and_ knowing her sister like the back of her hand, Hazel asked, "Ara...what happened?" She looked at her sister with empathy.

Ara pouted a bit before folding her arms. "I may have gotten...a bit upset with her."

Hazel blinked before motioning with her hands for Ara to continue.

Ara glanced at that. "She was out in the forest and I sensed her electricity while meditating. All I know is, she was having problems due to some trouble that she _always_ gets into. She almost caused a forest fire. She insulted my control and my power." She took a deep breath. "I may have been a bit harsh on her...storms make me crabby. Heidi has never glared at me like that before." She said, sadly looking at the ground.

Hazel gave her sister a very warm hug and said, "...I think I know why you were so crabby."

"Why?" Ara returned her hug. "Personality changes? Increased dimensional aging?"

Hazel released her with a smile. She shrugged. "Yeah, those things." She looked into her sister's eyes. "The biggest of it is that...you want to go home." She gave her a bright smile.

Ara blinked and looked to the side. Whether she admitted it or not, she did feel homesick for a little while now. She missed her other friends, her other life, her home, and her girlfriend...even Mal...a little. "I...guess I am a _tad_ homesick. I just…"

Hazel nodded. "You wanted to be here for the family...for grandmother and grandfather...for dad...for Heidi?" She tilted her head.

Ara nodded with wettening eyes. "I know how much I'll miss them all." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Hazel grabbed her twin's hands and continued to look into her sister's eyes. "I know. Me too." She said, her eyes wettening as well.

Ara and Hazel stared at each other for a few more seconds as if they were speaking through body language. After a little while, Ara cracked a smile, wiping away a stray tear. She nodded, her eyes filling with determination. "Okay." She told her beaming sister.

Ara turned to Terra with a smile. "If our parents ask for us, tell them we went out with a friend." She said jokingly.

Terra nodded and smiled gently before forming two small devices with her magic. The woman walked over and handed one to each of them. "Put those on and I'll be able to speak with you both telepathically. I know Heidi and I have never seen her with this much control, I don't feel comfortable sitting up here while she goes after you two…" She rubbed her arm and shook her head. "If anything about what she is doing confuses you, just think it and I'll answer."

Hazel looked to Ara. They both shared the look and nodded. Ara turned to Terra once again calm. "Got it." She turned it over a couple times before asking, "Umm...how do I..?" She pointed to the device, referring to how it was supposed to be worn.

Terra levitated it out of her hand and positioned it before clipping it gently onto her ear. The device came to life and glowed blue, causing Terra to smile. "Like that."

Ara looked surprised while Hazel smiled and clipped her device on her own ear. Hazel smirked and said, "Okay. I think we got everything." She sighed.

Terra nodded. "Just be very careful with her, I think its raining where she is and I'm sure you both know about the water thing." She said while placing a hand on her hip and grabbing the orb.

Ara nodded before the wind began to pick up around her. "Gotcha." She said, heading to the front door. "I know you two well by now. I will give you two squishies a moment." She smiled, opening the door and waiting outside.

Hazel chuckled. "I think she is giving us time to wish each other luck?" She smiled at her sibling before turning to Terra.

Terra chuckled as well, sending the orb away as she summoned her tablet. "Yeah, seems like the most likely thing. She called us _squishies_."

Hazel smirked and playfully folded her arms. "We are not _that_ squishy. Are we?" She asked, tilting her head.

Terra shook her head. "You haven't seen squishy until you've seen Seraphina in action. We are nothing compared to her level of squishiness." She said with a soft chuckle.

Hazel shook her head. "Well...wish me luck!" She planted a kiss on Terra's cheek before running to the door. She gave her one last wave goodbye before heading out.

Terra smiled before looking down at her tablet. She typed in something before she projected the thing into the air. It appeared to be a detailed weather radar that was showing the fast moving magical storm. The goddess tilted her head at it and typed in a few things before she grimaced. "And chance for a tornado...or two." She said to herself as two triangles popped up on her map with a slight ding. "I really hope they can calm you down, Heidi."

888888888

To say that time flew would be an understatement. The set of sisters stayed close together and close to the ground as they took off toward the center of the malicious storm. They didn't walk or run. However, Hazel had levitated a nice sized platform made of rock for them to hover on. It saved much time as they traveled through the empty streets.

Hazel kept her eyes open for debris from the growing storm while Ara kept herself ready for stray bolts. There was noise all around them, but the twins kept silent. The storm's rage was enough noise for the both of them. It only grew as they had gotten closer.

Then there was rain. After that, the winds came. The wind was so strong that it threatened to blow them both off of the platform. Thankfully, Ara raised her hand, diverting the winds over them instead over them instead of into them. To Hazel's surprise, but not Ara's, there came to be hail falling from the sky. Ara made sure to divert the harmful balls of pure ice, allowing Hazel to concentrate better.

In what seemed like a couple of minutes, they arrived at what seemed to be the center. Ara nodded to Hazel and motioned her to follow using her head. Hazel blinked and nodded in return. They krept deeper into the forest where, Hazel recognized, to be the same forest near Heidi's home.

Hazel followed behind Ara as she thought, "_Terra, are you there?"_ She said, looking to the sky as her map.

"_Yep. Anything you need?" _Terra asked, her voice calm and sounding slightly echoey for some reason.

Hazel nodded, glancing at Ara who glanced back. _"We are in the area, but where is she exactly? There's so much going on out here that it's hard to navigate." _She said, moving her wet hair out of her eyes as they blew in the vicious winds.

"_My best guess would be near her house. The storm seems calmer there, the wind too." _Terra said with a thoughtful hum.

Ara, who was also tuned into the conversation nodded. "Okay. We are moving there now." She said as she took hold of the slightest bit of her power.

Hazel followed after the best she could in the harsh elements. She eventually used her plant magic to tie her hair into a ponytail utilizing vines. After that, she could follow along better while Ara pretty much zoomed through the chaotic forest.

When they reached the house, they took a moment to stand in awe for a moment. Ara looked to Hazel and Hazel looked back to her with determination in her eyes. Ara fed off of her determined spirit. Then they continued forward to the very core of the storm.

The area was practically bathed in magic as the wind blew gently while the rain was just as calm. In the center of the area was an almost pure white dome with two strange glowing orbs surrounding it while a ribbon of gold spun around it. The dome appeared to be deflecting the rain off, protecting whoever was inside the dome. The clouds above them also seemed to be calm as they were a warm orange instead of an angry red hue.

Hazel looked at it all with her mouth agape. She shook her head, snapping out of her trance and looking at her sister who had a thoughtful look. "That's a large forcefield…" She said, looking back at the bright area.

Ara nodded, looking directly at the field as if she could see through it. "It is. That is making everything seem more and more impossible." She shook her head. _"Terra."_

"_Yes?" _Terra called back.

Ara shook her head before thinking, "_There is a __**very**__ large field around her. How are we even going to get her attention?"_ She said, moving her gaze to the golden ribbon.

"_That forcefield is made out of wind I believe and it's the only thing keeping her safe in that rain. The obvious answer would be to attack it...but I'm not sure if it would take kindly to you doing it. The wind appears to be obeying her." _Terra said, sounding a bit confused as she spoke.

Ara nodded. "_Of course it is. The elements we control have their own persona. It's up to us if we meet their standards. If we don't...they'll ditch us faster than a run down car." _Ara took a deep breath. _"Well...the only thing I can think of is fighting fire with fire."_

Terra hummed in agreement. _"Just watch out in case she __**actually **__uses fire. I can't get her attention, so she is either asleep or she is __**really**__ out of it. Probably the second one." _

Ara nodded before turning to Hazel. "Okay. I'll be offense. I will battle this field while you guard me from any elements I can't protect us from, savvy?" She said, glowing purple as she gathered a vast amount of her elemental magic. This time, she grabbed onto all parts of it.

Hazel nodded and gripped onto her divine gifts as well. "Got it. Let's go." She took two steps behind Ara.

While Hazel did this, Ara jogged up a couple feet before raising her left hand, calling on her own familiar army of winds. To Hazel, the winds seemed to have a faint purple hue to it, but it might just be her. When she felt that she was ready, she took a few steps to the side before sending her wind army to the field. Within a few seconds, Ara's wind buffeted against the field, fighting the field's winds head on. They even made a booming sound as they collided.

Just when it looked as if it was making progress, there was a pulse of energy before the field suddenly turned gold and was covered in golden flames and sparks of the same color. It only took a few seconds for the winds to be sent back to the girl as the field grew in size.

Hazel called her in alarm, seeing the winds returning, "Ara!"

Ara's eyes squinted as she thrusted out her fist, parting her winds. "That thing is stronger than I thought…" She shook her head before gathering her magic once again, this time increasing its strength.

Hazel glanced from her sister to the winds. She decided to grab onto her own white flames and even a bit of her light as a triangular figure fabricated in front of her. "Ara! Use more than one element!" She called.

Ara blinked at her before nodding. She also gathered her multicolored electricity as her purple winds. She took a deep breath before counting, "One…"

Hazel breathed, charging her magic as she began to shine like a star. "Two…"

"Three…" They said in unison as they released both of their powers on the forcefield.

They both focused intently as their chaotic magic flew toward the field in return fire. Purple and white soared through the air. They swirled together, making a spiral shape before finally clashing with the field. It made an even bigger sound than before as the magics slammed together. A sound that could be heard from all over Auradon.

It lasted for several moments before a loud 'bang!' sounded as a hand touched the forcefield from inside. The shield hardened before the two orbs flew down and got in the way of the magical blast. It almost appeared...that it was _absorbing _them?

The twins stopped when they saw this. Ara blinked before getting into a defensive position. "Why can't boss battles be easy?" She said with halved eyes.

Hazel, who had been staring intently at the orb said, "You've got to be kidding me...it _ate_ our powers!" She sighed. _"Terra. I need info about those orbs. One just swallowed our magic."_

"_They actually absorbed it. Kind of like how Hades' Ember absorbed Zeus's divine power, only these are absorbing magic. I know Heidi can __**somewhat **__absorb magic, steals it actually, but I haven't seen her use it before." _Terra said with a thoughtful hum.

Ara folded her arms. "Yep, we're screwed." She stated, clearly losing hope.

Hazel looked back at the orbs. _"What does each one do?" _She thought.

"_Hmm…" _Terra paused as she thought about that. _"Well, one of them is doing most of the absorbing while the other is rerouting it to Heidi since she can transform it into power for the storm. You two actually got a reaction out of her with that."_

Ara folded her arms looking at the orbs same as Hazel._ "Sounds like we need to get rid of those things. Is it possible?"_ She called to Terra.

"_You can try to overload them, but I am not sure if that will work. Hecate was Heidi's teacher, after all." _Terra said, obviously wondering the same thing as them.

_"You said something about fire, electricity, and magic, right? Which one of these is fire?" _She asked in curiosity.

"_So, the ribbon is the magic, the electricity is combined with the winds, while the fire seems to be with her. At the moment, however, it's on the shield. The two orbs aren't related to any of them, they are just her creations made out of the three." _Terra informed them.

Hazel nodded in understanding before turning to her sister. "Our best bet is to split up and fire on different sides." She said, glaring at the field.

Ara blinked. "If we are splitting up, then we need to keep watch for that orb. On the bright side, it can't be in two places at once." Ara smirked as the new plan began to make sense. "We can't be stationary either, or that thing will find out where we're firing. We have to keep moving."

"Run clockwise?" Hazel asked as she gripped her magic again.

Ara nodded, bouncing around as she charged her electricity, wind, and utilized her water as steam just to be safe. "Yeah...go!" She said as she broke out running to the other side of the field.

Waiting for her sister, Hazel stood. Her eyes glowed as she bit her lip. She even gathered a bit of her plant matter this time, wanting to give it all she got. Changing her mind, she grabbed a hold of every element she knew how to control and she grabbed onto as much as she could. She prepared herself to run, still waiting for her sister to make the first shot.

When a familiar "boom" rang from the field along with a purple glow in the distance, Hazel knew that was her cue. Once again, she shone like a white star as she released her magic through a magical triangle shape. Her white magic beamed through the triangle, but became a rainbow when it focused through the magical triangle. The triangle spun clockwise as she began to run clockwise as her and her sister agreed.

Seeing that she was not going fast enough, she multitasked. She used another rock platform to stand on. She also fought to keep her balance as she channelled her magic through the spinning triangle. Her bright magic finally hit the field, rainbow colored sparks flying off, as another "boom" was heard. Ara heard this and begun to utilize her enhanced speed to blast off. Also keeping that orb in mind, she would allow her blast to swivel almost in a serpent like pattern.

Out of nowhere, the shield suddenly glowed brightly while the orbs retreated back to it. A golden magical symbol formed beneath it before something _strange _happened. The raindrops seemed to stop falling, almost as if they had been frozen in time. The shield lightened in intensity and became transparent to reveal an annoyed looking Heidi staring at them. Waving her hand, she quickly cast the same spell she had on the rain and threw it at the two girls. They stopped moving almost immediately with only their facial movements being allowed.

Ara blinked, obviously trying to move, but failing to do so. "Wha-?" She said, as she kept fighting to move.

As for Hazel, she looked at her body in shock before turning to the woman inside the dome. "Heidi! We need to talk to you badly!" She yelled over the ambience of the storm.

Heidi looked at her and slowly stood up, allowing the wind to lift her up and float her over to the girl as the winds protected her. "About what? I'm busy enjoying this power." She said calmly, seeming to be rather peaceful despite the raging storm above her.

Hazel blinked and looked around with a slight smile. "Oh...yeah. This...is some vast power and I'm glad you are enjoying it, but there is a big problem."

Ara's voice rang from the other side of the field. "Auradon is going to go caput if this storm isn't calmed!" She shouted over the sounds.

Heidi glanced back at her as she gracefully glided over. "I doubt that, this storm couldn't even stand up to one of my uncle's, much less take out a city." She said before gliding away.

Ara raised an eyebrow, looking up to the red and orange sky. A piece of hail, nearly hitting her head. "Heidi. Bottom line is that this _has_ to stop. Even if it does not take the city completely out, all of these elements will cause unstoppable damage."

Heidi rolled her eyes as the wind lifted her higher. She waved a finger through the air with a bored look before the winds changed direction and began heading the opposite way. "There, it's aimed at Olympus, happy?" She said in annoyance, folding her arms and sitting midair.

Ara raised an eyebrow and said, "Not...really…" she blinked.

Hazel winced before calling out to Terra. _"Terra! On the bright side, she's talking to us. The bad news is she redirected the winds to Olympus and I can't move!" _She said mentally.

"_Hang on." _Terra said, sounding concentrated on something. A moment passed before both of their earpieces began beeping and the spell was immediately canceled, allowing them to move once more.

Heidi's eyebrows flew up in surprise at the sight. "What...Who did that?" She asked in confusion, looking around as the wind carried her.

Hazel grinned while Ara blinked and smiled. Hazel cheered mentally,_ "Thanks, hun!" _Ara cringed as soon as she heard this.

Terra chuckled before clearing her voice. _"Just keep her talking, I'm attempting to contact someone on Olympus. They've got their own network up there run by this Hermes guy, no doubt somebody is probably on their phone right about now."_

Ara confirmed by thinking, _"Okay. We will hear from you then."_

In the meantime, Hazel turned to Heidi. _"Okay, keep her talking…"_ She took a deep breath before taking a few steps forward. "Heidi, something's wrong, isn't it? You wanna talk about it?" She tilted her head with a small smile.

Heidi stopped flying about to look at her. "No." She shook her head and looked away. "Nobody here takes me seriously enough to listen, so why should I talk?" She said before allowing the winds to lift her up.

Ara blinked before turning to the other goddess herself. "What do you mean by everybody?" She asked with a stretch.

"I'm only the baby who constantly gets into trouble, constantly gets into situations that bring others down with me. I'm babied for it, and nobody will ever take me seriously. Not unless I prove that I am serious…" Heidi said with narrowed eyes, maneuvering so that she was laying down on the winds.

Ara glanced at the storm. "So _this_ proves that your serious?" She asked, trying to understand.

"Actions speak louder than words, and since no one will allow me to speak freely...I have to make a grand action. What is more grand than a massive storm? Then they'll realize I'm _more _than the goddess who is a mess up, the goddess who can't do anything right or say the correct things...I will be taken seriously." Heidi stated, staring back up at her storm.

Hazel sat on the ground. "Hmm…so you are tired of getting treated like a baby." She confirmed, repeating it to herself.

Ara chuckled as she sat on the ground as if she were meditating. "You're tired of the baby treatment, huh?" She folded her arms. "I feel the same way."

"You have a place to return to where you will automatically be treated the best above all others. I return to a place where the king himself is constantly plotting my demise as a revenge plot to get back at his brother. I'm not only the _baby_, I'm the punching bag, the bastard daughter of Hades and some lady who couldn't even bother to stick around." The goddess let out a humorless laugh. "I have the worst possible family in the world, one that decided that a child should be treated for their father's crimes. So, yeah, it's not just the baby treatment, it's the "Why are you even here?" treatment."

Ara blinked before smirking. "Huh, you are aware that I admire that, right?" She glanced up at the storm. "Your determination and strength. That is one reason I am so fond of you. The whole word is against you, yet you're still fighting." She glanced around. "When I first met you, I was completely awestruck by that."

Heidi shook her head. "That was then, we are in the now. My only strength comes from the day that my father will finally be free and we can truly march up to Olympus and serve some righteous judgement." She said, not bothering to look down at her as she floated around aimlessly.

Ara shook her head. "No. It's still there. You are trying to prove yourself as serious, no?" She layed back on the ground, enjoying the feeling of the rain. "You are still trying to fight for what you deserve. You go girl." She said, satisfied with her position on the ground.

Hazel shrugged and kept her hands on her knees. "Honestly, I wouldn't blame you for wanting "judgement" concerning Olympus. Most of everyone, save for a few, are pricks." She curled her legs up to her chest, using her magic to summon her magic umbrella Terra gave to her. Hazel sighed as she was now dry and drowning in light.

Heidi sat up and looked like she was about to respond...until a golden blur smacked right into her and took her down to the ground in a tumble. The blur and the goddess tumbled until Heidi hit a tree and groaned. "Ouch…"

The golden blur removed his helmet...and it was Hermes. "So, I heard you were having quite the party on this side of the world?" He asked with a devious smile, prompting her to look at him in confusion.

Ara shrugged, sitting up. "Yeah, pretty much." She stood and she saw her sister doing the same.

Heidi peered at him. "Hermes...did you break an _oath_?" She asked slowly, seeming more confused than anything at the god.

Hermes shrugged. "Yeah...I'm probably gonna feel that one later, good thing I don't have any kids that can be cursed, you know how those oath breakings work." He floated off of her and helped her back into the air. "I was wondering where Zeus's spark went, good to see I found it in my troublemaker of a partner." He said with a laugh, floating away as she scowled and tried to tackle him midair.

Ara and Hazel looked at each other before smiling. Ara folded her arms, "Well. I see our work here is done." She said, looking to her sister who nodded.

Heidi looked at them as she chased Hermes around. "You two just kept poking my shield." She said, laughing at them like she had just noticed the funniest thing ever.

"She's right, I saved you all when I swooped in and caught this trickster doing what she does best." Hermes said with a grin as he dodged the bluenette.

Ara frowned before looking to Hazel. "I'm going back to the resort. I will see you there. I need your help finding my other black sock." She said as she glowed purple.

Hazel looked to her with worry. "Actually, I'll go with you." She said, looking to her sister with concern. She glowed before turning to the two gods with a smile and a wave.

The twins both disappeared. One in a lightning strike and one in a flash of light.

Hermes floated out of Heidi's reach and looked at the storm clouds that seemed to remain. "Hey, trouble!"

Heidi was lifted up to him and she folded her arms as she sat in the air. "What?" She asked him with halved eyes.

He whirled around with a grin. "So, we need to get rid of this. Unfortunately, it wouldn't hit _just _Olympus, if it did I'd leave it. Anyway-" He clapped his hands together. "-We need to get rid of it."

Her eyebrow rose in question. "And how do you intend that we do that? I can change directions...not stop it. I was actually just hoping it would hit Zeus and remain above him for awhile."

Hermes blinked. "I'm keeping that idea for later." He wrote it down on a notepad before sending it away in a puff of smoke. "As for the storm...I will teach you, little trickster."

"I'm taller than you in heels." Heidi deadpanned.

Hermes completely ignored her and grabbed her by the hand. "Come on! We have a storm to chase and to stop...hopefully." He said, grinning before blasting off after the fast moving storm.


	47. Goodbye part 2

The next day came quickly for Ara. A little too quick in her opinion. She told Heidi that she would be here for a couple more days and finally...that time was up. If only she knew that in those few days she would discover everything she ever wanted to know.

The problem is that _this_ was not her world. No matter how much it looked like her world, no matter how much she wanted it to be, it wasn't. She hates to do it, but she has to say goodbye for good this time.

If she was being honest with herself, she would say that she is relieved to go back home. That...is very true. Ever since she entered Heidi's world, problems have been occurring back to back. It reminded her of when she first moved to Auradon, except these circumstances were much much different.

In this world, she could not help but to feel small. To feel tiny in comparison to the giants that wandered about the earth. She did not like this feeling. She hates that feeling. Before she had discovered her magic, the people of the isle treated her like that. Made her feel minuscule...especially since she lacked a family name...or a family in general.

That is why Ara did not protest when Jupiter, her father, asked if she wanted him to call Hermes to open the gates. She did not hesitate to pick up her small backpack full of the belongings she had bought to take care of herself in this new dimension.

She had even taken it upon herself to text the boys to make sure they were all packed and ready to go. When they sent their thumbs up, she knew they were ready. She made sure to tell them to meet her at the gates.

That's when she felt a presence beside her. "Are you ready?" Asked her sister.

Ara looked up from her phone and nodded. "Yeah."

Hazel blinked. "Are you okay?" She placed a hand on Ara's shoulder.

Ara glanced at her before looking at the ground. "No." She replied dejected.

Hazel nodded in understanding. "Me neither." She gave her a slight smile. Hazel motioned for Ara to follow her into the living room. "Mother is wrapping up some things in her room. I have to make a few runs...but then I will be back. Do you want to come?"

Ara shook her head, looking out the window. "No. I'm fine here. I have a few things. I need to get myself." She shrugged.

_"I thought she said she was ready?"_ She shook her head before nodding. "Okay. I will be right back." She said before teleporting away in her usual bright light.

Ara looked to the spot Hazel had been and exhaled. She turned to the window once again before making up her mind. She opened up the front door before walking out. It seemed as though she was in a hurry.

8888888888

Hazel appeared in a flash of light. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She is also ignoring the arguing people in the room since this is the last time she will see this place. Heidi's workshop. Ahh, memories...crazy memories…

She shook her head, switching her focus. Hazel is here for one thing. To fulfill her promise and take the clones back to her world. Phoenix said she wanted to see the portal. Well...she could see it alright _and_ get pushed in because today is leaving day! She has seen enough and then some of this world. She is ready to go back to her own.

She had to admit that it was more fun than what she had expected. Definitely unforgettable.

In the center of the workshop the 'double trouble' twins were currently having an argument...over earrings. Seraphina's face was comically bright red while Phoenix had smoke of all things puffing out of her nose in her fit of anger.

"For the last time, _Pinky_, I **DID NOT **steal your _stupid _earrings! The only thing I _am _going to steal is your freaking ears so you won't need earrings!" Phoenix yelled, her arms lighting up with brilliant red-orange flames.

Seraphina placed her hands on her hips. "Liar! You are _lying!_ I saw you steal those earrings and they were _special _to me!" She exclaimed, huffing back while her eyebrow twitched.

"Hah! Special?! You have the same pair of earrings for everyday of the week, pink freak!" Phoenix said back with a harsh laugh.

"I do not!" Seraphina yelled before promptly being tackled by a flaming Phoenix who began trying to, or at least it looked like it, rip the blonde to shreds.

Hazel glanced at the two with halved eyes before making her way over to Terra, who was monitoring the fight in the far corner of the room. "Good morning." She said, greeting her.

Terra set down her tablet and offered the girl a smile. "Good morning." She greeted back, glancing with a small grimace at the tumbling twins that were crashing into tables now.

Hazel followed the two with her eyes. "Another fight, hm?" She asked Terra. "I may have come at a bad time…"

Terra shrugged and tilted her head. "If I am to be honest about my sisters...I don't think there _is _such thing as a good time when it comes to them. Seraphina went looking for her scattered jewelry, she throws them off all the time when they tumble around like that, and found that a pair of diamond earrings were missing. And…" She gestured to the two as Seraphina was thrown into a wall.

Hazel winced before turning to Terra. "Well...I came to say that...it's time to go." She laced her fingers together. "We are leaving today."

"We are?!" The twins yelled in sync before glaring at each other. "Don't copy me!" They screamed at each other before proceeding to fight some more.

Terra ignored their reactions and nodded as she gestured to a nearby bag. "I had a feeling...That's why I had Seraphina go looking for her jewelry hours ago." She said, opening the bag a bit to reveal a _ton _of diamond jewelry.

Hazel raised an eyebrow before saying, "As posh as I am, even I don't wear this much jewelry." She chuckled, looking over the accessories.

Phoenix cackled at the comment from the other half of the room as she kept Seraphina's face pressed into a wall. "That's because she thinks she a _pretty __**pink **_fairy _princess_ who is just awaiting the arrival of her prince…" She said in a mockingly wistful tone while Seraphina let out a muffled screech of indignation.

Hazel wisely decided not to comment on that and straightened her posture instead. "So...are you all ready. I remember a certain someone wanted to _see_ the portal. I'm going to do more than see it, I'm going through it. You all are welcome to follow." She said, texting someone on her phone, smirking at the text.

Terra closed the bag and stood up before striding over to the twins before letting out a sigh. With one great pull, she sent Phoenix stumbling back and over a table while Seraphina slid down the wall with her face still pressed in it. "Seraphina, Phoenix...Can we please..._please _resume this when we aren't on a schedule?" She asked, exasperation lacing her voice.

While Seraphina was pushing herself up, Phoenix huffed and folded her arms. "Then tell Princess Pinky that I didn't steal her stupid earrings and that they flew off during one of her tantrums!"

Terra looked much like a mother who was _done _with the two at this point and she closed her eyes. "Seraphina...Your earrings...You never lost them in the first place. In fact, the pair you were complaining about and getting a wall-facial for...you found them two hours ago on a table next to the bag." She said, prompting the blonde to blink owlishly before practically sprinting over to the bag.

Hazel chuckled and said, "...I didn't know you had a mother mode! That is funny and intriguing at the same time." Hazel said, glancing at Terra.

Terra shook her head as Seraphina sighed happily and hugged her bag. "Heidi has it...I have it. Ironic considering I'm technically the youngest of the three." She said, exhaling through her nose while gesturing for Phoenix to stop glaring at her twin.

Hazel shook her head. "Irony indeed." She, then, clapped her hands together. "Well, are we ready to depart? I know the spot we are supposed to wait at."

Terra nodded and looked at her sisters. "Phoenix, Seraphina?" Phoenix let out a grumble in reply while a puff of smoke flew out of her mouth and Seraphina happily nodded as she triple checked her diamonds.

Hazel smiled at this. "Alright then. You three will follow me." She said with pride.

While Phoenix made sure to leave her mark on the area, Seraphina and Terra stood side by side with one digging in her bag and the other staring at her sister with halved eyes.

888888888

After about twenty minutes, the whole group was together. The boys came scrambling from out of the school building and Ara teleported her and her mother onto the scene.

Triple G huffed and said, "Whew! Sorry, I had to say goodbye to the guys and Mirror Mal and Mirror Evie. I'm gonna miss 'em." He said with a sigh.

That was before he looked up and saw three versions of Heidi looking at him. He looked to George, Chester, and Deuce. They all had the same dumbfounded expression.

Triple G rubbed his eyes before taking a double take. "Hazel...who are your friends and...is it just me or do they all look like Heidi?" He said, rubbing his eyes again.

Hazel chuckled, shaking her head. "It's...a long story, but this is Terra, Seraphina, and Phoenix." She pointed to each clone.

George and Triple G scratched their heads before shrugging.

Triple G smiled. "Well...nice to meet you guys!" He said brightly.

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Yeah...No." She said while puffing smoke out of her nose.

Seraphina happily waved at them. "Hello! Don't mind Nix, she hates all people."

In a flash Phoenix was holding the girl up by her ponytail while her hair flamed up. "And don't mind Seraphina...the girl whose been in jail more times I can count for her stupid romance crap." She said in a tone that promised pain.

Hazel looked to Phoenix with halved eyes. "Can't we please get along until we go through the portal?" She asked pleadingly.

The only answer she received from the angered redhead was her throwing the blonde on the ground and growling before looking away. Seraphina blinked a few times and shook her head before jumping up like such a thing was normal.

George used his common sense and made sure to take a few steps backwards.

Hazel heard a dry meow before blinking and turning her head in the direction it came from. Turns out, it was just Vetiver running to her happily.

"Vetiver!" She said, bending down and caressing the cat. "Whoops! Almost left without ya. That would have been a bummer."

Chester spoke up, "...She's made of grass."

Hazel looked to him with halved eyes while Vetiver looked straight up insulted.

Hazel rolled her eyes at him. "She's not _made_ of grass. Her fur is grass." She petted Vetiver on the head.

Ara looked toward the Triplets. "I hope you guys don't mind talking and magical cats." She smirked.

The three shrugged while Phoenix rolled her eyes. "What's the big deal? They talk, not like they can fly or something." She said sarcastically, folding her arms.

Chester smirked while Deuce looked to Chester. Deuce spoke up. "Actually…" He began to levitate.

Chester evaporated before appearing on Ara's shoulder. "I am the Chesire cat's son."

Then Deuce appeared on Hazel's shoulder. "And _I_ am his handsome double!" He chuckled. Hazel shook her head in amusement.

Phoenix looked at them and let out an unimpressed laugh. "Nice try, kitty. When I say fly…" As she spoke, two large fiery wings formed behind her. "I mean _fly_." As soon as she was done she blasted off into the sky leaving a trail of flames.

Chester looked to Deuce with an amused face. "Did you somehow get wings by any chance when I created you?"

Deuce looked confused before smiling. "I don't think so, Dude. I am still trying to hold my breath for more than thirty seconds and get over a love that was super serious. My evolutionary skills are occupied at the moment."

Ara smiled at them before turning to her very silent mother. "Hey, mom. When are grandma and grandad supposed to be here again? I would like to see them before Heidi arrives...or whoever is going to see us of."

Elsa blinked, coming out of her own mind. She pulled out her phone before saying, "...Actually they should be here any moment now. Them and Jupiter. Where is he?" She asked while looking around a bit.

Hazel even glanced around herself. "I...have no idea…" She shook her head.

It was at this time that Skadi and Njord blew in, literally. While Skadi looked neutral as usual it was rather obvious that Njord was gonna be a crying mess with how much he was fighting the frown that kept appearing.

Looking at her father, Elsa pleasantly smiled. She already knew how this was going to go. She was the first to walk up to him and gave him the biggest hug. "Goodbye, father." She said with a large smile.

Njord held it together for only a few more seconds before he couldn't anymore and the man just started _bawling_. It wasn't like he was forming proper sentences either as most of his words just came out in odd sounds.

Skadi's eyes halved before she averted them. The way she was rubbing the cape she had on clearly showed that she wasn't _quite _as calm as her expression said. If anything she looked...nervous.

Ara looked at Hazel with a smile. Hazel responded by making her way over to her sniveling grandfather, hugging him in her mother's place as Elsa stepped back. Ara made her way over to him and hugged him as well. Her eyes were also watering.

"It's alright, grandad. Everything will be okay." She said before sniffing. "Everything...will be...okay…" She said before bursting into tears herself.

Hazel shook her head at both of them. She wrapped her arms fighter around her sister and grandfather. Ara just used Hazel for support as she cried her eyes out.

Elsa looked at the scene with an expression that was partly somber and partly calm. She turned to her mother, not completely sure how to approach the icy goddess. She walked up to her. "Well...I guess this is goodbye." She smiled sadly.

Skadi looked at her with a cold gaze that hid her emotion. "...I suppose it is." She said quietly before turning her eyes back to the ground.

Elsa sighed before saying, "I-I will miss you, mother, but somehow...someway...I will see you again." She said, before giving the goddess a surprise hug. "...I love you, mom." She said, her voice cracking the slightest bit.

Skadi nodded and looked up at the sky before looking back down at her. "...I love you too." She sighed and closed her eyes as she obviously fought the emotions that threatened to break through her mask.

Already knowing what to do, she stepped back and allowed Hazel to hug Skadi next. Hazel chuckled. "It was a pleasure finding you." She said with a sad smile. "I will miss you."

Skadi nodded once more as she took a deep breath. "I as well." She said, the words coming out in an uncharacteristic shake along with the softest choke as the icy queen fought the urge to cry.

Hazel stepped back to allow her sister, who was already a wet faced mess, to step forward. Ara tried to keep it in but couldn't as she hugged her. "I-I-I will miss you...s-so much…" She whimpered.

Skadi shakily nodded and muttered something out in Norse before looking down. "I will miss you too…" She said quietly, blinking away an icy tear before averting her eyes.

Ara picked herself up and backed up. She took a good look at them before taking a deep breath. She waved as she tried to put on her best, tearful smile.

Hazel, being slightly stronger, smiled and waved with glossy eyes.

Elsa could barely look at them. She hates to see them go. Technically, she just found them again. She didn't want to lose them, not again. She looked to the ground as her tears flowed.

Skadi wordlessly looked up before nodding in goodbye and looking at Njord. She closed her eyes as Njord silently waved before taking the ice queen's hand. "I'll take you home." He mumbled quietly before exchanging one final look and disappearing in the icy breeze.

Elsa looked up, wiping her face with her frozen sleeve. She sighed. "...Let's get ready to depart."

Ara looked at Elsa while Hazel nodded while sniffing.

Even the boys were looking onward with watery eyes. They were currently handing each other tissues while trying to look as manly as possible. This caused Ara, Hazel, and Elsa to smirk at them.

George tearfully blinks. "I wasn't crying."

Chester agrees. "Nope!"

Deuce says. "Not us!"

Triple G grapples mentally before giving up. "Fine! I was crying, but that was so...so...touching!" She said before wiping more tears that developed.

Hazel chuckled and wiped her face once more. She had just discovered how puffy her eyes had gotten and she swallowed to moisturize her dried throat. She pulled out her phone and stared at it for a full minute before putting it away. She shook her head as more tears pricked at her eyes.

She went over to Terra and asked, "Would you mind calling Heidi for me? I'm not...we're not in great shape." She sadly chuckled.

Terra nodded and closed her eyes for a moment or two before opening them. "I asked her to come here, she's with Hermes and they were bothering Zeus." She informed them with halved eyes at the end.

Hazel's eyes halved as well before she heard the sound of thunder in the distance. It wasn't long before a white lightning bolt came from the sky to reveal her father...looking out of breath.

He rushed up to them, taking a few breaths. "I...came...as fast as I could." He shook his head. "I was in the middle of a few things." He said with a shrug.

Elsa blinked in surprise. "You came to say goodbye?"

He nodded and turned to the three of them. "I also came to see you off." He looked to the twins with smiles. "I'd rather enjoy my last moments with you guys to the full. This has been the most fun I've had in a long time." He glanced at Elsa before shoving his hands in his pockets.

Elsa, herself, responded by looking to the ground. It was difficult to see, but there was a small smile on her face.

Ara, Hazel, and the boys look at each other with knowing looks. They all shake their heads and chuckle at the scene.

There was a loud whoop before a "Look out!" and there was a sudden crash with the person who caused it being none other than Phoenix. The redhead had crashed face down into the ground and seemed...somewhat unconscious.

Triple G looked at the unconscious redhead with wide eyes. "Should I ask?" He blinked at the sight.

"No." Hazel said, looking at the display with a raised eyebrow.

Before the other two lookalikes could reply, two people suddenly landed near the downed redhead. Once the two got up it turned out to be a slightly singed Heidi and Hermes.

Heidi let out a whistle at the sight of Phoenix. "Hermes I think you may have crashed into her a _bit _too hard." She said, nudging the woman with her boot.

Hermes tilted his head and rubbed his chin. "...Nah. I didn't even hit her going full-speed." He said casually, prompting the bluenette to give him a half-eyed look.

Hazel sighed before scratching her head, her bangles dangling. "Whenever you two are ready, we want to go home." She said, prompting the boys to nod.

Heidi stepped over the redhead while Hermes went to work on reviving her. "You want the quick way or the slow way? Quick way there is an off chance we _might _have to catch you, slow way you can skip leg day at the gym." She said, placing her hands on her hips as she looked at them.

Deuce tilted his head. "Wait, did she just say 'catch us'?" He blinked.

"That she did." Jupiter said with a raised eyebrow.

George blinked. "The slow way is preferable."

Elsa nodded. "Yes. Let's go with that." Her voice cracked just the slightest as she wiped her face once more.

Heidi nodded as she heard Phoenix wake up behind her. "Hermes." She called to him, prompting the god to join her side. The goddess looked at the group before snapping her fingers. "You guys will take the stairs and we'll meet you down." She said as the ground opened up to reveal the staircase.

Elsa nodded before looking at Hazel. Hazel smiled at her mother before starting to walk down the stairs. This caused the rest of the group to follow. The only person who seemed to not follow, was Ara. She looked at the staircase with a deep frown on her features.

Jupiter and Elsa frowned at each other before Elsa walked up to her. "What's wrong, Ara?" She asked the girl.

Ara looked up at her mother before her eyes traveled to Jupiter. Her eyes stayed on him and they became wet once more. "...I don't do too well with goodbyes." She said, still looking at her father until she turned her gaze away.

Jupiter's heart broke at the sight. He wrapped his arms around Ara in a warm hug. "It's alright…" He thought for a moment. "Would you like for me to walk you down there?"

Ara sniffed and nodded. Elsa offered Jupiter a smile and he smiled in return. Elsa gently took Ara's hand and led her down the staircase.

Jupiter took this as an opportunity to speak with Heidi. He walked up to the young goddess and asked, "Do-do you mind if I see her off? She really wants me to be there with her." He asked with a small smile.

Heidi stared at him for a moment before looking at Hermes. Almost as if there were having a conversation, Heidi looked at the blonde god before sighing and looking back at Jupiter. "You want the freefall or the stairs?" She asked with a slight frown while Hermes smiled at the fact that she was letting him in.

Jupiter blinked. "Stairs." He chose without hesitation.

Heidi shrugged before clapping twice. "See you down there." She said before the ground opened up beneath Hermes and her and the two fell straight in with it closing up shortly after.

Jupiter smiled before he dashed down the staircase after his family. By the time he caught up with them, he was out of breath once again. He tried to open his mouth and say something, but he was way too tired.

Ara was just happy to see him there. She happily leaned on him and smiled pleasantly. He smiled in return as the finished stepping off of the last of the staircase.

On the main platform was a woman wearing a black dress with black hair and green eyes. Her eyes were narrowed as she saw Heidi and Hermes gliding down with ease. A frown appeared on her face once she saw the bluenette accidently fire off a lightning bolt and almost take out a demon in the process.

Hazel took a deep breath, looking around the the familiar scenery before asking, "So...are we on our own now? Me, Ara, and the boys know our way back." She said, glancing and waving at the familiar looking woman.

While the two gods were working on landing, along with redirecting the random lightning bolts that Heidi was sending, the woman turned around and sauntered over. "It would be far too risky for you all to be on your own down here." She said with an unusually odd tone while her eyes appeared to glow for a moment.

Jupiter squinted at the woman. He held Ara tighter out of protective reflex. Something out him off about her. Something...isn't quite right.

Hazel raised an eyebrow, taking a step back. "...We've done it before and nothing happened. My mother even went through here alone. I fail to see the danger." She asked, her eyes switching between hues as she spoke.

The room suddenly felt a lot colder as the woman frowned and her eyes flashed pink. "I think you'll find that this world is too dangerous for humans and young goddesses to walk around on their own." She said, her voice sounding like two different ones while it grew dark for a moment.

Hazel blinked a couple of times before looking back at the woman. "...I suppose…" She shook her head. "What do you suppose we do, Hecate?" She asked, prompting the group to look to the woman while Jupiter looked plain confused.

Hecate let a smirk appear on her face before she turned to look at Hermes. "Hermes...Leave us now." She stated with her eyes glowing once more.

Hermes stared for a moment before shaking his head. "...I just remembered I had to go see somebody." He said before promptly zipping away, causing Hecate's smirk to widen ever-so-slightly.

Elsa tilted her head before speaking, "So, what did you want to tell us?" She looked toward the goddess in curiosity.

Hecate looked back at them while her eyes shimmered pink once more. "Follow me." She said with a smirk before she began walking towards one of the many bridges leading to the platforms.

Heidi, who had landed, quickly lit herself on fire and looked at the group. "Hecate will lead you there, I'll go fire it up." She said before snickering at what she said. "Heh, fire." She mumbled before blasting off of the drop off and into the deeper parts of the Underworld.

Hazel looked to her group, who had shrugged, so she led them all behind Hecate. The cats, including Vetiver, stayed low to the ground with their ears flattened against their heads. Chester was extra jumpy. Something just didn't feel right about that woman! Vetiver held in her growls as she looked toward Hecate. Deuce has to admit that something was up and usually _he_ was called the _stupid_ one.

Hecate glanced over her shoulder before her eyes flashed pink once more. "Come." She said simply, the word coming out as more of a command in her dual voice while her oddly pitch black hand dragged across the rope of the bridge.

Chester saw this, but said nothing as he motioned for Deuce and Vetiver to follow after him. He took a few cautious steps forward before trotting to catch up, still low to the ground in case he had to take off. The other two cats followed his movements carefully.

With each step Hecate took the air seemed to grow colder and colder despite the fact that they were going deeper into the Underworld. Her shadowy hand met an orb nearby and frowned as the orb turned pitch black. Glancing over her shoulder, her eyes gained an almost dangerous look to them before they shimmered pink and she looked away.

Jupiter felt his skin crawl a bit as he looked around. Despite the cold atmosphere, the Underworld was beautiful. If only that pesky air of danger would go away. He couldn't help glancing towards Elsa and asking, "Does it feel...cooler...in here to you?"

Elsa turned to him questionably, but saw him distracted. "It does feel...odd. Even I feel this chill. It's strange…" She said in thought.

Hecate looked over her shoulder as a chilly wind blew past them all in an almost haunting way. Her eyes gained a pink ring before the room darkened. "We are only trying to make it bearable so none of you suffer from the extreme heat." She told them with a frown that along with her eyes gave off a terrifying look.

Triple G blinked and nodded. "...That sounds understandable. It was kinda hot in here. Right, George?" He said, nudging the talk boy.

George blinked, looked down, and nodded.

Jupiter squinted at the woman once more. "Hazel, come closer to me." He said to her.

Hazel just blinked and drew back, farther from Hecate. Hazel walked right between her father and her mother now and glanced at Ara who was still in his embrace.

As they reached the final platform, Hecate paused for a moment and muttered something under her breath before continuing. In an almost supernatural way, the area began to immediately heat back up. "I must apologize, the magic used to cool the Underworld has unexpectedly failed." She said while looking at them. "I have no time to fix it so I am afraid you must put up with the heat."

"Great." Elsa said in an exasperated manner.

Hazel chuckled. "This is a good day to be immune to heat!" She said, snickering more at the boy's mumbled complaints.

Jupiter didn't mind the sudden change either. Being a welder of electricity meant that he had a very high heat tolerance. He assumed that's why Ara stayed silent as well. He just found it odd that the environment changed _right_ after it was mentioned. He has a feeling this 'Hecate' was doing this on purpose.

Once Hecate stepped onto the platform where Heidi currently was, she stepped away and held her unusual hand out. "Here is the gateway. As the Underworld is very random and dangerous I highly recommend you do not remain here for long." She said while looking at them with her pink eyes.

Heidi blinked and looked at her. "Well, I mean it doesn't really _seem _random when you got me here!" She gestured to herself with a grin, causing Hecate to look at her with a glare.

"...If you say so." Hecate hissed out, appearing to be rather irate with the fact that Heidi had said otherwise.

Hazel tilted her head at that. Of all the times she had ran into Hecate, she never snapped at anyone. She shook it off though. Hecate could just be having a bad day?

On another note, Hazel stepped up to Heidi with a smile on her face. "Finally, I get my answer! Please tell me if you made these!" She said, pointing to her newest bangles with amusement.

Heidi's expression turned comical at the sight of them as her eyes widened. "W-What?" She leaned forward to get a better look.

Hazel chuckled before stretching her arm out so Heidi could get a better look. "They showed up at the resort in a plain, _unlabeled _box with plain wrapping! They came along with these." She pointed to the chandelier earring she currently wore. "I have been trying to hunt down the person so I could thank them for...the past couple of days. It's driving me crazy!" She laughed.

Heidi leaned back and let out a groan. "...Hestia commissioned me to make them and didn't tell me who they were for. She gave me a list and said to make them as soon as possible and told me to enchant them as well." She explained, shaking her head while she rubbed her forehead.

Hazel shook her head, not losing her smile. "I have finally found the mystery person." She looked at Heidi and said, "Tell Hestia I said thank you." She laughed once more before saying, "Goodbye, Heidi. I will treasure these and will always wear these three together." She said, referring to her new bangles _and _the one Heidi gave her in the RV.

Heidi nodded with a smile and placed her hand on her hip. "I'll tell Hestia once Hecate and I are done down here." She said before looking at the door. "The gate will always be open so long as my father and I rule this world. If you, or any of you want to visit just ask Hades...I think he likes me…" She said with a low chuckle and shook her hand.

This caused Elsa to laugh a bit. "He misses you. We had a whole conversation about it when he led me through there." She pointed to the portal.

Heidi raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Huh, guess I'll have to go visit the alternate old man then since he misses me so dearly. Maybe I'll help him redecorate his Hell, which accurately fits the name."

Elsa smiled at Heidi. "Also, I apologize for everything I said. I can see why Ara and Hazel are such big fans." She laced her fingers together. "Frankly, I am now a fan as well." She smiled brightly.

Heidi let out a chuckle. "Good to know one Elsa doesn't want to freeze me to a tree." She joked before pausing. "Ah, give me a moment while I call my lovely assistant." She said before turning away and calling out something in greek.

Ara finally stepped away from Jupiter a bit and said, "Lovely assistant?" She gave a small smile.

Triple G chuckled. "Why does that sound familiar?"

Heidi laughed as the ground shook a bit before Cerberus stuck her several heads up and deposited a small demon...with a sword? "You all remember my assistant. Bob, who regularly tries to mutilate me because he is a ball of rage." She gestured to the tiny demon before walking over and planting a kiss atop one of Cerberus's heads. "Thanks for dealing with the stabs." She said to the dog who happily licked her before descending back into the deeper areas.

George looked at the demon with halved eyes. "How could we forget?"

Triple G chuckled. "Yeah? How could we? Bob was the fifth weirdest thing I've seen in my life. I don't think I could ever forget him." He looked down in amusement.

"Good, 'cause you will be seeing this living chew toy whenever he registers a holiday. The little kickball scanned you all awhile back so he can get you the perfect things. Just uh...Make sure you disarm him if he comes with a weapon." Heidi explained before finishing with a deadpan before plucking the sword out of his hands and tossing off the drop off. "You can schedule dates for him to come back once he shows up. The twerp can cross dimensions with ease."

Ara looked at Heidi with surprise and confusion. "So you were serious about the gifts?"

Heidi blinked before nodding. "I mean-It's optional. Bob can fill you in on some events over here if you want." She said with a shrug while Bob let out an irate sound. "Do it or I'll tell my dad." Heidi looked down at him and grinned when he immediately shut up.

Ara gave her a small smile before George and Triple G sandwiched Heidi in a bear hug. That made Hazel wince and chuckle.

Triple G spoke for both of them when he said, "We're gonna miss you so much!" He said squeezing her tighter.

Heidi, who was thankfully quite resistant to bear hugs, laughed and hugged them back. "I told you! Just ask my alt dad and he'll let you pop in. This isn't permanent, y'know. Besides, I'll be sure to send invites if we got anything _especially _big going on."

George blinked. "You don't realize how much motivation it takes to go up and down those stairs." He said with his accented voice.

Heidi shrugged. "I'll probably install a magic elevator or teleporter in here soon. Bob keep a note of that." She said before looking at the demon. "Anyway, I'm sure alt dad would do the same if he heard _I _was doing it."

Chester cheered. "Yes! No more stairs!"

Deuce agreed. "It's a miracle!"

Vetiver happily made her way over to Heidi and purred as she rubbed against her.

Hazel chuckled before saying, "Vetiver's mine, you know? She's not going to kill you." She smirked.

Heidi blinked and looked down at the cat before her eyes halved. "Well, that explains why I haven't had to de-poison myself." She said in a deadpan. "Demeter would be trying to out me...not trying to make me like cats."

Hazel shrugged. "Vetiver's purpose wasn't to make you like cats, it was...something else." She shook her head at the memory. "I think she so happens to like you." She shrugged once more before picking up the grass cat.

"Huh, well that's something that is rare. Especially with the dog I own." Heidi said, chuckling once she heard the otherworldly howl of Cerberus at the mention of dog.

Elsa's skin crawled at the sound while Ara stepped up to Heidi. "Are you sure we can come back? Bob will remember to send us the invitations?"

Heidi gave her a thumbs up. "You got it. Besides…" She paused and looked both ways. "...There probably will be a few _massive _things in the near future. Just a feeling." She finished with a lopsided smile.

Ara smiled pleasantly and now tired from the day's events. "I am sure. Goodbye, best friend...for now." She smiled.

The goddess gave her a wink. "I won't be gone for too long. Unless my memory goes 'ZAP!' I'll be sure to show eventually." At the mention of her memory, Hecate's eyes narrowed. As if she didn't notice the goddess, Heidi continued. "But I mean-what are the odds of _that_?" She let out a laugh while folding her arms.

Ara smiled brightly before turning to the portal. Before she walked towards it, she ran to her father and surprised him with a tight hug. Now she is choked up again and can barely get the words out.

Jupiter's eyes watered also, but he managed to hold up as he hugged her back. "I'll miss you too, Thunderbolt."

Then Hazel ran up to him and hugged him too. He chuckled, "And you too, Princess."

The two twins backed away from him with tearful eyes and ready to walk through the portal. Jupiter thought for a moment before he opened his mouth to say something, Elsa walked up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Elsa laughed at the comical expression on Jupiter's face before she said, "Goodbye, Jupiter." With a smile before walking over to the shocked group of teens near the portal. "What?" She looked at them as if she did nothing wrong.

Jupiter, however, was still broken from the kiss. He shook his head, bringing himself back into reality before he waved. "Goodbye. Take care of yourselves." He sadly smiled.

"We will!" Hazel smiled. "Bye!" She said to the thre, the whole group waving before they began to walk backwards into the portal.

They all kept waving until they backed into the portal one by one. Ara, being the last one, smiled brightly at her father and best friend before stepping in.

Heidi waved her off before turning around to look at the Underworld. She laced her hands together as she saw Bob run off. "What will you do now, Jupiter?" She asked, her voice echoing in the expansive world.

The god blinked away the tears that were forming at the sound of his name. He turned his attention to the younger goddess before sighing. "...I don't know, actually. I could go back to what I was doing, but…" He looked down as his voice echoed throughout the world.

Heidi turned around and looked at him with a knowing look. "...You don't want to." She said calmly as she ignored the other goddess who had moved behind her when she looked away.

Jupiter nodded. "It's not fun without them." He wore a small smile. "With them...I never knew I could feel that way."

Heidi nodded in understanding as she shoved her hands in her coat pockets. "I get that...I wish I could let you go...But there can't be two of the same being in one realm." She finished with a small frown.

He looked down and said, "No...there can't." His foot tapped while he was in thought before a crazy idea popped into his head. He smiled at the idea while he thought it over.

Heidi tilted her head with a smile. "Don't tell me-You have a wild idea." She said with amusement clear in her voice.

He chuckled. "You are getting to know me well! Too bad my idea includes me leaving. I am pretty fond of you, young one." He said with a smile.

"The door is always open down here and unlike my uncles, my father and I will keep it open for as long as we live." Heidi replied with a chuckle. "As long as it is still in one piece, well, nobody is restricted to permanently sticking to one area."

He smiled at her brightly, his smile turning into a grin. "Oh! If you see another me, just know it's not me, got that?" He said, heading toward the portal.

Heidi's eyes halved. "I learned that lesson once I was told I dealt with two Hermes when I was a child. One from my world and one from the other." She deadpanned while shaking her head.

He laughed when he heard that. "Glad to hear it's not _that_ different over there. Here goes…" He said before running through the portal, letting out a "Woohoo!" Before he passed through.

Heidi laughed as the door closed once everyone was through. "I _really _hope that doesn't come back to bite me." She said as she began to walk away. "You coming Hecate?"

Hecate's eyes narrowed before she approached the woman and grabbed her by the wrist. She promptly pulled the bluenette around so that she was facing the green-eyed goddess. "...You are not going anywhere."

Heidi raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes. "...Why not?" She asked cautiously, her eyes flickering down to the darkened hand that was around her wrist.

"I can't let you." The older goddess said before a wicked grin. "Not before I...take a little souvenir from this experience." She said with a darkened look entering her eyes.

Heidi stared back at her before she let out a growl. "You aren't Hecate...Who are you?" She asked, glaring at the woman.

'Hecate' tightened her grip to a bone-crushing hold which prompted the bluenette to gasp. "I am nobody to you...Not yet." She lifted her free hand as her eyes turned completely pink. "Sweet dreams…" She whispered hauntingly before her eyes glowed and she let go of the woman.

The being smirked as she saw Heidi immediately crumple to the ground. As soon as she was sure the woman was down, her appearance morphed into a beautiful blonde woman with blue eyes. The woman looked at the door before snapping her fingers which caused a tear of sorts to appear in the door. "I'll send Hermes down to recover you." She said shortly before disappearing in an explosion of magic.

* * *

That's all folks! I hate to see it go, but...PHSYC! Yeah...no. It's not over. THIS story is over, but the fourth arc is coming up. Mera and I have finally come up with a title. It is to be called Unbroken and it will be EPIC! Get ready! It's gonna be great!

Mera and I still need to see who will be posting the sequal, but stay close because I will be letting you guys know who will be posting to point you all in the right direction.

See you guys again soon!

SuperNova out⭐


End file.
